Os Feiticeiros II
by Kath Klein
Summary: Continuação da série Os Feiticeiros I. Agora Syaoran, Sakura e toda a turma de CCS enfrentarão novos e mais perigosos desafios. Alem é claro de tentarem viver suas vidas como jovens normais! FIC COMPLETA!
1. Nem tudo é um mar de rosas

****

Capitulo 1: Nem tudo é um mar de rosas.

Sakura caminhava rápido pelas ruas de Tomoeda, tentava desesperadamente fugir da forte chuva que caia na cidade. 

Sakura (cobrindo a cabeça com o casaco): 'Tinha que ter esquecido a droga do guarda-chuva!'

A moça esbarrou numa criança que também fugia da chuva na direção contrária. Tanto ela quanto a criança caíram de bunda no chão. 

Sakura (se levantando enquanto passava a mão no lado dolorido): 'Você está bem?'

A criança ainda continuava no chão. Sakura estendeu a mão para ela com o doce sorriso de sempre. O menino pegou a mão dela e com sua ajuda se levantou.

Menino: 'Obrigada Senhorita Kinomoto."

Sakura: 'Também esqueceu o guarda-chuva, é?'

O menino balançou a cabeça várias vezes. Sakura o cobriu com o seu casaco e passou o dedo no pequeno nariz gelado dele.

Sakura: 'Vá com calma, Ito. Até amanhã.'

Menino: 'Sim, professora.'

O menino voltou a caminhar rápido, Sakura observou o menino se afastar com um sorriso nos lábios. Ito era um dos seus alunos na escola primária de Tomoeda, onde ela era professora de educação física. A moça voltou a caminhar com pressa para sua casa. Depois de alguns minutos, parou debaixo da varanda da pequena casa branquinha na mesma rua do templo Tsukimini (é esta mesmo que vocês estão pensando, a casa da velha senhora Mizuki! O que aconteceu com ela? Não conto!). A menina começou a procurar as chaves dentro da bolsa encharcada, assim que sentiu o objeto entre os dedos, o tirou e abriu a porta. 

Sakura (entrando na sala): 'Cheguei!'

Sakura estranhou o silêncio, tirou os sapatos e o blusão molhado, colocou tudo num canto da entrada. Ela deu alguns passos adentro da simples sala, olhou para cozinha e viu que a louça estava toda lá esperando por ela. O sangue ferveu por dentro.

Sakura: 'Isso é sacanagem!' (e é mesmo, odeio lavar louça! Eca!)

Ela começou a subir as escadas que levavam para o segundo piso como uma monstrenga (o Touya adoraria ler isso!). Passou pelo corredor com várias fotos penduradas da sua infância e adolescência. Olhou para a porta fechada de um dos cômodos da casa e abriu quase a arrombando.

Sakura: 'Poxa Syaoran! É sacanagem deixar a louça para eu limpar!'

O rapaz que estava sentado atrás de uma mesa de estudos coberta de livros de administração com os pés cruzados em cima dela. 

Syaoran (abaixando o livro que tampava o seu rosto): 'Boa noite para você também.'

Sakura (fula da vida): 'Não vem que não tem! Você bem que poderia ter lavado a louça do almoço já que eu estava atrasada.'

Syaoran (sem perder a calma): 'Você sempre está atrasada.'

Sakura (entrando no escritório improvisado do rapaz): 'O que ficou fazendo o dia inteiro que não pode perder uns minutos do seu precioso tempo?!'

Syaoran (tirando os pés de cima da mesa): 'Está vendo o teto?'

Sakura: 'O que o teto tem haver com isso?'

Syaoran: 'Ele não está com goteiras.'

Sakura olhou para cima, depois saiu do quarto olhando paro o teto do corredor, realmente as goteiras tinham desaparecido. 

Sakura: 'Elas sumiram!'

Syaoran (se debruçando na porta e olhando para a moça): 'É elas desapareceram.'

Sakura: 'Mas como?'

Syaoran: 'Mas você continua a mesma tonta de sempre. Eu consertei o telhado oras!'

Sakura olhou para ele e fez uma cara de "Ah tá!" Ela continuou andando pelo segundo andar da pequena casa. Abriu a porta do seu quarto e olhou para o teto sequinho e sem nenhuma cachoeira incomoda como as que surgiram na semana passada. 

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Você consertou o telhado. Que bom!'

Syaoran (caminhando atrás dela): 'Ah você finalmente descobriu o que eu fiz nas minhas poucas horas de folga.'

Sakura (abraçando-o): 'Que legal! Não vou precisar espalhar baldes pela casa!'

Syaoran: 'Agora você me abraça'.

Sakura (dando beijinhos na bochecha do rapaz): 'Desculpa, amorzinho.'

Syaoran (sorrindo): 'Amorzinho... esta é nova.'

Sakura (manhosa): 'Prefere que eu te chame de lobinho?'

Syaoran: 'Deus me livre, já passei por este constrangimento na faculdade uma vez.'

Os dois ficaram olhando para o teto seco como se fosse uma vitória e era. Na semana passada os dois quase morreram afogados dentro da casa. 

Syaoran: 'Agora eu sei porque a senhora Mizuki nos alugou esta casa por uma mixaria. A casa tá caindo aos pedaços'

Sakura (tirando as roupas molhadas): 'Não reclama, é a única que conseguimos alugar sozinhos ou você prefere pedir ajuda ao Eriol ou a sua família.'

Syaoran: 'Não, isso não!'

Sakura (mandando um beijinho para ele): 'Então não reclama, mô!'

Li respirou fundo enquanto observava a namorada tirando as roupas molhadas e jogando-as num canto do banheiro. Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos mais rebeldes do que nunca e contemplou o corpo perfeito da sua flor de cerejeira. Sakura olhou rapidamente para ele e sorriu corando um pouco ao perceber que ele a admirava. Os dois viviam juntos agora, apesar dos protestos de Touya. Li ainda não tinha terminado a faculdade e ganhava pouco como estagiário de uma firma japonesa, era certo que seria efetivado assim que conseguisse o diploma. Ele tinha reaberto a sua matricula no curso de administração da universidade de Tomoeda. Voltara a ser o melhor aluno, porem se afastou um pouco das atividades esportivas por falta de tempo. Com relação a sua família, apenas sua mãe, irmãs e Meilyn sabiam da sua volta, e mantinham segredo absoluto dos anciões. Sakura se tornou professora auxiliar de educação física da escola primária. Logo também conseguiria o posto de professora titular, era só uma questão de tempo. Enquanto isso não acontecia os dois jovens se viravam como podiam para pagar o aluguel para senhora Mizuki, que foi morar com a filha e Eriol assim que se casaram, e as contas da casa. 

Li caminhou até ela e a abraçou por trás, beijando o pescoço perfumado e molhado da namorada.

Sakura (sentindo arrepios por todo corpo): 'Ai, que fogo! Tenho que arrumar alguma coisa para gente comer. Não está com fome?'

Syaoran (beijando-a): 'Não.'

Sakura (tentando fugir, mas ria mais do que qualquer coisa): 'Pára com isso.'

Li pegou a moça nos braços e aos beijos, carregou ela até a cama do casal.

Sakura acordou com uma trovoada. Ela detestava aquela chuva forte, parecia que o céu estava caindo. Levantou a cabeça do peito de Li e olhou para a janela. As cortinas voavam alto com a janela aberta. Ela se esticou e acendeu o abajur ao lado da cama.

Sakura (vendo a poça que se formava perto da janela): 'Droga.'

Ela levou a mão até a boca abafando um bocejo e se afastou com cuidado para não acordar Li. Sentou na beirada da cama e procurou forças para se levantar e ir até a janela. Bocejou novamente e se levantou, cruzou o pequeno quarto e pulou a poça abaixo da janela. Custou um pouco para fechá-la, pois o vento estava super forte. Assim que conseguiu, ouviu Li gemer. Olhou depressa para cama e o viu agitado, estava tendo mais um pesadelo. Era comum este tipo de coisa depois que os dois se reencontraram. Li até poderia ser o poderoso guerreiro chinês, mas era um ser humano.

Sakura (se lembrando com amargura): 'Não, ele não é mais humano.'

A menina se ajoelhou na cama bem perto do homem que amava, passou a mão nos cabelos rebeldes e falou com carinho para que se acalmar, que estava tudo bem. 

Syaoran tinha voltado para o mundo das trevas, o céu vermelho em chamas fazia o ar pesado e hostil. Li olhou para os lados e as dunas de areia estavam lá intactas como ele sempre as viu durante mais de dois anos. Ele deu uns passos observando tudo, pensando porque voltara aquele lugar. 

Voz: 'O que estamos fazendo aqui?'

Era a voz doce de Sakura. O rapaz petrificou, virou devagar para trás e viu seu anjo olhando assustada para o lugar. Syaoran foi até ela em desespero, segurou-a pelos braços com força.

Syaoran: 'Como veio parar aqui?'

Sakura olhou desnorteada para ele.

Sakura: 'Eu não sei, Syaoran. Me solta, está me machucando.'

Li não a soltou, ele olhou para o mundo que estavam, tentando achar uma brecha, ele tinha que fazer Sakura passar por ela, ele tinha que tirá-la daquele inferno. De repente, seu corpo começou a arder, a queimar-lhe como se algo o cortasse, mas de dentro para fora. Ele soltou Sakura e se encolheu tentando controlar a dilacerante dor. A menina o observava, confusa. Ele levantou o rosto e pode ver pânico nos olhos de esmeralda. A dor passou de repente, assim como veio, havia sumido. Ele se levantou e encarou Sakura que olhava assustada para ele. Deu alguns passos até ela, mas ela recuou com medo. Sakura estava com medo dele?

Syaoran: 'Sakura, por que...'

Sakura (interrompendo-o): 'Se afasta de mim, demônio! Não me faça mal!'

Li sentiu como uma facada no peito aquela rejeição da sua flor, piscou os olhos e viu Sakura com as mãos a sua frente, tentando se proteger dele!

Syaoran: 'Sou eu, minha flor.'

Sakura: 'Não! Não me faça mal!!!'

A moça se virou e começou a correr, fugindo dele. Li olhava atordoado para a bela figura da namorada fugindo em pânico, como se estivesse vendo a pior coisa da sua existência. E esta coisa era ele.

Li se levantou da cama, suado, passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos molhados.

Sakura (sentada ao seu lado): 'Foi só um pesadelo.'

Li virou-se para ela e viu as duas belas esmeraldas brilhando, sem disser uma palavra a abraçou apertado contra o seu peito. "Ela está aqui, obrigado meu Deus", pensava sentindo sua pequena namorada em seus braços.

Sakura (passando suas mãos nas fortes costas do rapaz): 'Shiii, já passou, eu estou aqui.'

Ela parecia ter lido os pensamentos dele, seu medo era justamente acordar e não a ter mais ao seu lado. Sakura tinha sido muito corajosa enfrentando seu irmão e todos para que os dois morassem juntos sem estarem devidamente casados. Estavam dividindo aquela casa já fazia uns seis meses, e Li não via a hora de se estabilizar para que pudesse casar com ela, tinha medo que, de alguma forma, lhe tirassem sua pequena. 

Assim os dois ficaram por um bom tempo se curtindo, se sentindo, apenas estando um nos braços do outro e desejando que nunca, nada os afastasse novamente. 

Tomoyo (ao telefone): 'Outro pesadelo?'

Sakura (depois de respirar fundo): 'Sim, está ficando mais cada vez mais comum.'

Tomoyo: 'Mas sobre o quê são os pesadelos?'

Sakura: 'Ele não me conta. Ele diz que não se lembra, mas eu sei que está mentindo. Conheço Syaoran.'

Tomoyo (depois de um tempo): 'Não seria caso dele procurar um psicólogo?'

Sakura: 'Ele nunca vai aceitar. Além disso, estamos vivendo com dinheiro contado, não vai dar para pagar um agora.'

Tomoyo: 'Você sabe muito bem que pode contar comigo, não sei porque você e ele se recusam a aceitar a minha ajuda ou a do Eriol.'

Sakura: 'Oras, Tomoyo, você sabe que Syaoran é orgulhoso demais. Ele nunca aceitaria nada. Até recusou a ajuda da mãe dele, e Deus sabe como a gente tava precisando.'

Tomoyo: 'Li tinha que aprender que orgulho demais não leva a lugar nenhum.'

Sakura: 'Não adianta falar com ele sobre isso, ele continua o mesmo cabeça-dura.'

Tomoyo (hesitando um pouco): 'Sakura... E com você e ele está tudo bem?'

Sakura (franzindo a testa): 'Como assim?'

Tomoyo: 'Você entendeu direitinho o que eu estou querendo dizer?'

Sakura apertou o aparelho de telefone mais forte e ficou algum tempo em silêncio.

Tomoyo (insistindo): 'Confie em mim, Sakura. Posso estar longe de você agora, mas ainda somos como irmãs.'

Sakura (mentindo): 'Está tudo bem.'

Tomoyo (depois de um longo suspiro): 'Tudo bem que não queira contar.'

Sakura (vendo que não poderia mentir para a amiga – também quem consegue enganar a observadora Tomoyo?): 'Não é isso, está tudo bem mesmo, só...'

Tomoyo: 'Só?'

Sakura: 'O Syaoran está um pouco diferente, ele às vezes fica parado pensando, parece que está em outro mundo.'

Tomoyo (docemente): 'Sakura, Li passou dois anos no inferno, não é a toa que alguma coisa mudou nele, você tem que ser compreensiva e lhe dar forças para apagar as lembranças terríveis que ele tem de lá.'

Sakura: 'Eu sei, mas é como se ele estivesse longe de mim, e sei lá, às vezes ele não parece o Syaoran que eu conheci.'

Tomoyo: 'Ele fez alguma coisa?'

Sakura: 'Não, ele não fez nada de errado, mas eu sinto que ele está diferente, principalmente... esquece.'

Tomoyo: 'Assim você está me preocupando!'

Sakura: 'É a presença dele, Tomoyo, a presença dele está aumentando, às vezes me dá calafrios pelo corpo inteiro!'

Tomoyo: 'Eriol me explicou.'

Sakura: 'Então acho que você deve saber que ele não é...'

Tomoyo: 'Isso não importa! O importante é que é ele, Sakura. Se ele é o homem que você ama, então a presença dele não importa!'

Sakura: 'Este é o ponto, Tomoyo. O Syaoran não é humano.'

Tomoyo balançou a cabeça negativamente enquanto buscava palavras para confortar a amiga.

Sakura: 'Tomoyo, eu tenho que ir, daqui a pouco ele chega e eu ainda não fiz o jantar.'

Tomoyo: 'Está bem, mas, por favor, Sakura, não deixe que estas coisas atrapalhem o seu relacionamento, vocês custaram muito para ficarem juntos...'

Sakura: 'Eu sei disso. Mil beijos!'

Tomoyo: 'Se cuida. Beijos.'

Tomoyo desligou o telefone com o coração doendo. Ela sentia pela voz da querida amiga que as coisas estavam um pouco complicadas para ela, olhou para a janela e viu a neve de Londres caindo lentamente pelas velhas ruas. Como a moça gostaria de voltar para o Japão, mas sua carreira de cantora lírica estava começando a decolar, tinha tantas coisas para fazer, decidir repertórios, ensaiar e estudar as músicas, visitar estúdios e gravadoras, sua vida estava muito tumultuada agora, não poderia largar tudo mesmo que quisesse. De repente, ela sentiu o chão tremer, olhou para o teto e viu o lustre balançando de um lado para outro até cair com tudo no chão. A menina se encolheu num cantinho tentando se proteger. Londres não costumava ter terremotos, que sorte ela tinha? Pensou enquanto se escondia. A porta se abriu e a figura de um homem muito preocupado apareceu.

Homem: 'Senhorita Daidouji, a senhorita está bem?'

Tomoyo (saindo do seu esconderijo): 'Sim.'

Homem: 'Temos que sair do hotel, senhorita. Por favor, me acompanhe.'

O homem pegou a moça atordoada pelo braço e a puxou para fora do hotel. Tomoyo viu as pessoas correndo como loucas pelos corredores do luxuoso imóvel. Desceram as escadas acompanhando o fluxo e pararam na rua, ao lado de inúmeras pessoas que procuravam se proteger. Um outro forte temor foi sentido, muitas caíram no chão e se abraçaram procurando apoio. O homem que estava ao lado de Tomoyo a abraçou tentando lhe proteger.

Homem: 'Tudo vai terminar bem, senhorita.'

Tomoyo: 'Assim espero James, assim espero.'

James: 'Quando acabar esta confusão, ligaremos para a Senhora Daidouji informando que está tudo bem.'

Tomoyo confirmou com a cabeça ainda abraçada ao forte guarda costa que a protegia. (já pensaram besteira, né? Ele é só isso e eu não suporto aquele filme 'O guarda-costa', então não pensem besteira!)

Li sentiu que o segundo tremor tinha sido mais forte que o primeiro. Ele foi o primeiro a se levantar no enorme escritório que estagiava. Logo os outros começaram a saírem de seus esconderijos improvisados.

Rapaz: 'Nossa, este foi forte. Há muito tempo que eu não sentia um terremoto tão forte em Tomoeda.'

Outro: 'O último forte deste jeito acho que foi há mais de dez anos.'

Li sabia que o rapaz estava se referindo da ocasião que a carta Terra foi capturada por Sakura antes do julgamento final. Ele foi ao telefone e tentou discar o número de casa, mas a linha estava muda. Ele estava com medo do que poderia ter acontecido com a velha casa branca, com certeza a construção não agüentaria um terremoto daquela intensidade.

Syaoran: 'Eu preciso ir.'

Voz: 'Espera, ainda é perigoso, vamos esperar até as coisas se acalmarem.'

Li virou-se para trás e viu a bela figura de Akami Mishimura. Ela era filha do dono da companhia, trabalhava também como estagiaria, mas era claro que estava apenas aprendendo sobre a firma do pai para poder assumi-la quando este se aposentasse. Ela também cursava administração com Li, mas estava um ou dois períodos abaixo do rapaz. 

Syaoran: 'Preciso saber como minha namorada está. Não se preocupem comigo.'

A moça parou em frente à porta impedindo a passagem do rapaz.

Akami: 'Não seja teimoso, não podemos sair enquanto não tivermos certeza de...'

Um terceiro tremor atingiu a cidade, fazendo a menina cair de joelhos no chão. Os lustres começaram a estourar e caiam sobre a cabeça dos funcionários. Li abraçou Akami protegendo-a e agachados foram até uma mesa. Akami abraçou forte o rapaz, Li viu que ela tremia de medo. O rapaz olhava assustado a sua volta. Algo não estava se encaixando naqueles tremores de terra. Um grito foi ouvido por todos. Li soltou Akami que ainda protestou, mas o rapaz se levantou tentando se equilibrar nas suas próprias pernas. Correu até a porta, sob os olhares assustados de todos e a abriu. Olhou de um lado ao outro procurando identificar de onde tinha vindo o grito. Não precisou ficar parado por muito tempo, logo um segundo grito mais alto foi ouvido. Ele correu pelos corredores do prédio enquanto tirava o terno e soltava a gravata. Abriu a porta e pode ver que um homem estava com as pernas presas por uma estante que caiu sobre ele. Li foi até ele e pediu calma. Segurou a estante e sem muito esforço a levantou, ele podia jogá-la para o lado, mas preferiu levantá-la e tirar o homem do alcance dela, caso caísse novamente. 

Syaoran (observando os ferimentos do senhor): 'O senhor apenas quebrou as pernas, precisa ir para o hospital assim que esta confusão acabar.'

Senhor (posando uma das mãos no ombro do rapaz): 'Obrigado filho.'

Syaoran (levantando ele nos braços): 'Precisamos sair daqui. Vou levá-lo para a ala médica da firma.'

O senhor não falou mais nada, apenas gemia. Li carregou ele sem muita dificuldade pelos corredores. Desceu junto com o fluxo até o andar que sediava o departamento médico. Assim que entrou na sala, enfermeiros vieram ao seu encontro pedindo para que colocassem o senhor no único leito que havia.

Syaoran: 'As pernas dele estão quebradas. Seria melhor que fosse levado o quanto antes ao hospital.'

Médico: 'Faremos isso assim que for possível.'

Li já tinha se virado para sair quando o senhor o chamou com a voz fraca.

Senhor: 'Por favor, ajude a minha filha.'

Médico (tentando acalmá-lo): 'A senhorita Mishimura com certeza está bem, senhor.'

Senhor (olhando para Li): 'Eu vos suplico, proteja a minha menina.'

Li pensou que Droga, estava preocupado demais com Sakura, mas também não conseguiu negar aquele pedido para o senhor, ele parecia tão desesperado. 

Syaoran: 'Ok, eu a trago até aqui e depois, caio fora.'

Li saiu correndo e juntos com os bombeiros subiu as escadas no sentido contrário ao fluxo de pessoas desesperadas. Um dos bombeiros tentou falar com ele, mas Li estava tão preocupado em fazer logo o que tinha prometido que não deu ouvidos a ele. Correu até o seu escritório, onde havia deixado Akami e o viu completamente destruído. Olhou para sua mesa onde todo o seu trabalho estava sujo de poeira e pensou que logo que tudo terminasse teria trabalho em dobro.

Voz: 'Precisamos sair daqui, Li. Os bombeiros pediram para evacuarmos o prédio.'

Syaoran: 'Onde está a senhorita Mishimura?'

Rapaz: 'Ela foi atrás de você?'

Syaoran: 'Menina burra'.

Ele foi até a porta onde o outro estagiário estava e olhou para os lados. 

Syaoran: 'Para que lado ela foi?'

O rapaz apontou para o corredor e Li saiu correndo até ele. Suas costas estavam coçando demais. Ele não era de ter alergia fácil, mas talvez o pó de cimento que estava invadindo o ambiente tivesse lhe causando isso. Olhou pelas salas desertas e destruídas, procurando pela garota. Um quarto tremor pode ser sentido, Li se desequilibrou e caiu no chão. Ele ouviu um estalo acima da sua cabeça, olhou rápido para cima e viu o teto desabando, com uma cambalhota rolou para o lado escapando dos pedaços de concreto que caiam. Com certeza o prédio não cairia, pois havia sido projetado para isso, mas ele não poderia disser o mesmo das lajes. (Gente um ps rapidinho: é demais a engenharia do Japão, eles projetam os arranha-céus para agüentar legal um terremoto! Eles não são tão rígidos como as nossas construções, para justamente não caírem. Os engenheiros estruturais de lá são o máximo! Ah Lajes para quem não sabe é tipo, o teto e o chão de um apartamento, foi horrível esta explicação, mas acho que deu para vocês entenderem).

Li se levantou e apoiado na parede continuou caminhando e procurando a garota. A encontrou encolhida chorando no canto de uma das salas. Li foi até ela preocupado.

Syaoran (se abaixando até ela): 'Você está bem?'

A menina levantou o rosto molhado e confirmou com a cabeça que sim. Syaoran a levantou pelo braço e a puxou para saíram logo do prédio, ele tinha que levá-la logo até seu pai. O corredor estava bloqueado e não tinha por onde passar.

Akami (em desespero): 'Meu Deus! Vamos morrer!'

Li olhava em volta tentando traçar uma rota de fuga, se viesse mais um tremor talvez a laje que estava sobre sua cabeça não resistiria. As costas estão começando a coçar demais, o rapaz as coçava já de forma violenta fazendo pequenos machucados. 

Syaoran (pegando a mão dela): 'Vamos, já sei como sairemos daqui.'

Akami correu até ele e entraram numa das salas, ele foi até a janela e viu o que queria, tinha uma escada de emergência desativada, bem, se estava desativada agora teria que ser reativada.

Akami: 'Não pretende descer por aí não é? Ela não nos agüentará!'

Syaoran: 'Esta laje é que não nos agüentará por muito tempo. Agora anda logo e não reclama.'

Akami pulou a janela com a ajuda dele e começou a descer as escadas, Li foi logo atrás dela, estavam no trigésimo andar se fossem rápidos e cuidadosos, tudo terminaria bem. Mais um terremoto atingiu a cidade. Akami não agüentou e caiu. Li pegou sua mão e olhou para cima, a escada não os agüentaria por mais tempo. Suas costas estavam queimando, ele sentiu uma dor terrível nelas, e o desespero começou a tomar conta dele. Ao mesmo tempo que tinha que segurar a menina, se segurar para que ambos não caísse em queda livre a mais de vinte andares, suas costas tinham que estar doendo daquela maneira. O rapaz gritou com a dor e não agüentou. Os dois caíram. Akami estava desmaiada e não via o que acontecia ao seu redor. Li pensou que era o seu fim novamente, quando ficou planando no ar. A dor tinha parado. Ele olhou para baixo e viu a menina caindo, deu um mergulho até ela e a pegou nos braços a um pouco mais de três metros do chão. Eles estavam num beco deserto, não havia ninguém a vista. Com Akami nos braços ele pousou e viu o seu reflexo no vidro da janela a sua frente. Das suas costas havia saído duas enormes asas, asas de dragão, escuras, asas de demônio. 

O Tremor passou, mas Li permanecia estático olhando para sua própria imagem. 

Syaoran: 'Eu estou me transformando num...'

O rapaz ouviu vozes por perto, deixou Akami desacordada no chão e levantou vôo. Ainda se certificou que ela tinha sido encontrada e receberia o auxilio necessário. Tinha cumprido a sua missão.

Voando pelo céu escuro de Tomoeda ele era invisível, o rapaz observou a cidade em estado de emergência. Os cinco tremores foram demais para a pequena cidade. 

Syaoran (para si mesmo): 'Sakura...'

O rapaz acelerou e em poucos segundos avistou a pequena casa branca. Pensou que graças a Deus ela estava em pé, talvez Sakura tivesse usado alguma carta para fazer com que ela sobrevivesse aos cinco fortes tremores. As luzes estavam apagadas como todas na cidade pelo corte de luz. Apenas o quarto tinha uma fraca luz, provavelmente Brilho tinha sido libertada. 

Ele ficou ali, observando a casa e sentindo a presença da amada, suas enormes asas cortavam o ar lhe dando bastante estabilidade. 

Syaoran: 'O que eu faço?'

Ele se lembrou de cada pesadelo dele, de cada terrível rejeição de Sakura, de cada palavra e de cada olhar de medo que tinha visto em seus sonhos. Mas agora não era um pesadelo, ele estava bem acordado, ele simplesmente não acordaria e veria sua flor ao seu lado sorrindo docemente e dizendo que estava tudo bem, que ela estava ali com ele.

O rapaz pousou atrás da casa e ainda ficou pensando o que faria. Precisava tira aquelas asas, precisava sumir com elas. Pensou em Ywe e Kerberus que também possuíam asas, mas que conseguiam desmaterializá-las. Era isso que ele precisava saber como fazer. Fechou os olhos e tentou se concentrar, tudo na magia precisava de concentração, mas ele estava nervoso demais para isso. De repente, ele ouviu Sakura lhe chamando, com certeza ela sentiu sua presença, claro que ela sentiria, era a presença de uma besta! Pensou mordendo os lábios. Ele precisava ser rápido, precisava sumir com aquelas duas coisas das suas costas.

Sakura (abrindo a porta): 'Syaoran?'

Li levantou o rosto e viu sua flor olhando para ela de forma assustada, ela tinha o visto, ela tinha visto o monstro que ele era agora. Sakura se abraçou com os braços devido ao vento frio que batia neles. 

Sakura: 'O que está fazendo aí fora? Porque não entrou? Está frio.'

Li franziu a testa, não era isso que pensou que ouviria dela. Olhou para ela e a viu sorrindo docemente como sempre.

Sakura (depois de um pequeno gemido): 'Entra logo, Syaoran, senão eu vou congelar aqui fora.'

O rapaz sorriu de felicidade, Sakura não tinha se importado com suas novas asas? Seria um milagre? Pensava caminhando ao encontro da amada. Ela o abraçou assim que ela ficou ao seu alcance.

Sakura: 'Tive tanto medo de que alguma coisa acontecesse a você neste terremoto todo.'

Syaoran (afagando os cabelos curtos da amada): 'Eu também. Não suportaria perder você.'

Sakura (levantando o rosto): 'Nem eu.'

Li abaixou o rosto e tocou seus lábios quentes nos lábios de sua flor, nunca se cansaria de sentir o doce daqueles lábios. Abraçados, os dois entraram na casa. Na sala, Luzes iluminava o ambiente se divertindo muito. Li virou o rosto e viu seu reflexo na janela da cozinha, suas asas tinham desaparecido, foi por isso que Sakura agiu com ele da mesma maneira doce, ele tinha, não se sabe como, desmaterializado elas. O rapaz soltou um longo suspiro admirando seu reflexo.

Sakura (interrompendo os seus pensamentos): 'O que foi isto nas suas costas, Syaoran?'

Li sentiu o sangue lhe fugir do corpo. Sakura caminhou até ele que permanecia estático e passou sua mão nas costas do rapaz.

Sakura: 'Onde rasgou esta camisa deste jeito? Acho que nem mesmo eu vou conseguir recuperar ela. Olha só, acabou com a camisa novinha.'

Syaoran (tentando mudar de assunto): 'Deixa isso para lá, acho que rasquei quando estava tentando sair do escritório.'

Sakura (se abraçando a ele): 'Pensei que o céu fosse cair! Nunca vi tremores não fortes em Tomoeda.'

Syaoran: 'Assim que a luz voltar, vemos o que aconteceu pela TV'.

Sakura: 'Estou preocupada com Touya, Kero e o Yukito. Não consegui falar com ninguém, as linhas estão mudas.'

Syaoran: 'Eu também tentei ligar para cá, mas não consegui.'

Sakura (se afastando dele um pouco): 'Que tal tomar um bom banho para depois jantarmos. Acho que os tremores já acabaram.'

Syaoran (caminhando até as escadas): 'Acho que é o melhor.'

Sakura: 'Quer que eu esquente a água? A luz ainda não voltou.'

Syaoran: 'Não precisa, eu estou querendo mesmo uma boa ducha fria.'

Sakura se arrepiou toda, detestava banho frio, neste caso gelado. Ela acompanhou a figura forte de Li desaparecendo.

Força (parando ao lado de sua mestra): 'A magia dele está aumentando.'

Sakura (tentando controlar as lágrimas): 'Eu sei, mas o que posso fazer?'

Luta: 'Ele não é mais humano, mestra, seria bom tomar cuidado com ele.'

Sakura: 'Eu o amo, Luta. Não posso ficar com medo da pessoa que eu amo.'

Trovão: 'Nós sabemos disso, mas entenda que estamos preocupados com a sua segurança.'

Nuvem: 'Nós também a amamos, e não queremos que nada acontece de ruim com você.'

Sakura abraçou de forma carinhosa a figura fofinha a sua frente.

Sakura: 'Eu sei disso, mas, por favor, acreditem em mim, Syaoran não irá me fazer mal nenhum.'

Grande: 'Não podemos dizer com relação aos outros habitantes deste planeta.'

Areia: 'Um demônio da categoria do descendente de Clow poderia destruir este mundo em uma fração de segundos.'

Flor: 'Acredite em nós. Por favor, tome cuidado.'

Sakura: 'Agradeço de coração a preocupação de vocês, mas peço que não o julgue, lembre-se que vocês também foram seres iguais a eles.'

Luta (dando um soquinho na palma da mão): 'Não, nunca chegamos perto da categoria dele.'

Trovão (se arrepiando todo): 'Ela tem razão. Li é considerado um dos demônios de primeira elite.'

Sakura (não entendendo muito bem): 'Como assim?'

Corrida pulou no colo de sua dona pedindo carinho.

Tempo (com sua voz grossa): 'No mundo das trevas, existe categoria entre os demônios.' (Detalhe, já perceberam que Tempo é a única carta masculina? Todas as outras têm figuras de mulheres, animais ou coisas).

Sakura: 'Sim, Tomoyo já me falou isso.' (Referencia ao capitulo 12 – Os visitantes do futuro – nossa querida câmara woman comentou sobre a hierarquia dos demônios e os demônios superiores e inferiores)

Esperança: 'Pois bem, a única coisa que precisa saber é que o descendente de Clow está na categoria mais alta da pirâmide hierárquica do mundo das trevas.'

Sakura: 'E o que isso quer disser?'

Pequeno: 'Que ele é um dos demônios mais fortes e perigosos que existe.'

Chuva (voando de um lado para o outro na sua nuvenzinha): 'Ele é um demônio superior!'

Sono (voando a sua frente): 'Agora entende a nossa preocupação.'

Espelho: 'A amamos muito, mas temos medo de que não consigamos lhe proteger...'

Ilusão (na forma de Li): 'Lhe proteger dele.'

Sakura olhou com uma certa doçura para suas queridas amigas, desde do incidente de Shyrai, elas viraram suas amigas realmente. Sakura tinha dado permissão para que elas saíssem de sua forma de carta quando achassem necessário.

Espelho (na imagem da sua mestra): 'Por favor, mestra, sabemos que o ama, pois acompanhamos o seu sofrimento quando estava afastada dele, mas entenda a nossa preocupação agora.'

Sakura (abraçando a carta): 'Obrigada, obrigada por serem tão minha amigas.'

Sakura se afastou e fitou cada uma delas, eram tão diferentes umas das outras, umas alegres, outras carrancudas, mas eram todas suas amigas.

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Obrigada.'

Li estava debaixo da ducha fria. A água estava tão gelada que podia lhe cortar a pele, mas era assim mesmo que ele gostava quando sua cabeça fervia de problemas. Sakura logo perceberia que ele não era apenas um demônio, ele tinha recebido um poder quando matou Tichondrius que nem ele mesmo sabia o que era capaz (Lembrem-se daquela luz vermelha que o bonitão do Tichondrius estava recebendo quando lutou contra Li e Arthas, para os que não estão lembrando vale a pena dar uma olhada no capitulo 21 - O retorno de Syaoran Li – está mais ou menos no meio do capitulo). Aquelas asas eram apenas o começo da sua transformação, ele sabia disso, ele sentia isso. 

Syaoran: 'Será que eu fui o responsável pelos terremotos? Não... Isso é impossível.'

Li estava beirando já ao desespero, sorte que o poder de Lutor o curou a tempo de Sakura não ver os rasgões que as duas asas fizeram nas suas costas. Ele pensou em como conseguiu fazer com que desaparecessem. Talvez seus novos poderes fossem controláveis. Ele baixou a cabeça para que a água gelada lhe refrescasse a nuca. Ele podia sentir a presença das cartas na sala junto com Sakura, provavelmente estavam conversando, conversando sobre ele. Sua presença deve ter ficado mais forte com os últimos acontecimentos. Com certeza daqui a pouco bateriam a porta Ywe e Kerberus preocupados com a segurança de sua mestra. Sakura não sabia, mas estava morando com uma bomba relógio que poderia explodir a qualquer momento. E o que mais doía era saber que ele era esta bomba.

Fechou o chuveiro e foi se vestir, por incrível que pareça estava com fome, muita fome.

Sakura observava Li jantando com gosto sua comida. Era tão bom tê-lo ao seu lado, aqueles últimos meses estavam sendo maravilhosos. Para sua felicidade estar completa era só Li parar de ter pesadelos e Touya parasse de recriminá-la por ter resolvido morar junto com Syaoran. Ele sempre dizia que Fujitaka e Nadeshiko com certeza estariam decepcionados pela filha ter se juntado ao um homem sem estar casada. 

Syaoran (interrompendo seus pensamentos): 'Isto é comida, Sakura, não brinquedo.'

Sakura (voltando a terra): 'Hã?'

Syaoran (levantando os olhos para ela): 'Está brincando com a sua comida a mais de dez minutos. Não está com fome?'

Sakura largou o garfo no prato e encostou-se à cadeira. 

Sakura: 'Não estou com muita fome.'

Syaoran: 'Problema seu, sobra mais para mim. Você finalmente acertou o ponto do macarrão desta vez, não ficou aquela coisa pegajosa.' (Ele tá reclamando é porque ainda não viu o da minha prima! Aquilo sim é coisa pegajosa!)

Sakura (fechando a cara): 'Tá falando que eu cozinho mal?!'

Syaoran (com a boca cheia): 'Eu tô elogiando o seu macarrão.'

Sakura: 'Mas falou que...'

Sakura foi interrompida pela luz que voltou a casa.

Syaoran: 'Liga a tv, vamos ver como está a cidade.'

Sakura achou melhor não continuar com a discussão, se levantou e ligou a pequena tv da sala. Era claro que estavam falando sobre o terremoto... Mas sobre o terremoto em todo o mundo!

Repórter: 'Especialistas ainda não sabem explicar o estranho fenômeno que atingiu todo o planeta com tremores de terra. Cientistas acreditam que houve um rearranjo das placas tectônicas de todo o planeta, num acontecimento raro e único. Porém tudo ainda são apenas suposições.'

Syaoran parou de comer e escutava atentamente a repórter do plantão. 

Sakura: 'Nossa! Aconteceu em todo planeta!'

A imagem mudou para um outro repórter.

Repórter: 'Aqui nos Estados Unidos, foram confirmadas 12 mortes além de centenas de feridos no maior terremoto no planeta. Cientistas, geólogos e outros especialistas estão se reunindo para estudarem o que ocasionou este fenômeno incrível no planeta. Foi constatado que até mesmo no Alasca houve tremores fazendo com que a calota polar se rachasse. Uma equipe já foi enviada para lá para evitar maiores dados ao ecossistema glacial.'

A imagem mudou para o âncora da emissora (gente, é âncora mesmo que se chama? Eu não me lembro. Bem, se estiver errado me perdoem, mas eu quero dizer é aquele carinha que fica no estúdio, tipo o Willian Boner).

Âncora: 'Os danos maiores infelizmente foram causados na cidade de Tomoeda no Japão, onde vários prédios foram evacuados pela defesa civil. O saldo de vítimas ainda não foi determinado, mas acreditamos que seja na média de 15 vítimas fatais. A recomendação dos bombeiros é que as pessoas saiam de suas casas caso ocorra novos tremores. Foram registrados cinco ao todo nesta tarde e há possibilidade de mais alguns. O sistema de energia elétrica está sendo normalizado aos poucos e pedimos para que procurem o hospital apenas em caso de emergência...'

Sakura: 'Que coisa estranha, nunca ouvi falar em terremoto mundial!'

Syaoran: 'Porque isso não existe.'

Sakura: 'Ah é, senhor sabe tudo, e então sobre o que eles estão falando?'

Syaoran ficou um tempo em silêncio. As coisas estavam muito estranhas, era óbvio que aqueles tremores não foram naturais. (Aha! Vocês pensaram que eu era burra e coloquei um terremoto em todo o mundo!!! Eu sei que isso não existe, mas isso é um fanfic e tudo pode acontecer!!)

Syaoran: 'Estes tremores não foram naturais, Sakura.'

A moça começou a ficar preocupada, sobre o que Li estava falando?

Syaoran: 'Troque de roupa. Daqui a pouco, Ywe e Kerberus devem estar chegando e não seria bom recebê-los de pijama.'

Sakura observou Syaoran voltar a sentar a mesa e continuar comendo o seu macarrão. Olhou novamente para televisão e baixou o volume. Li tinha razão, daqui a pouco os dois estariam batendo a sua porta, talvez viessem com Touya e o irmão reclamaria novamente que a irmã é uma desavergonhada. Era melhor não provocar, a moça subiu até o quarto para se trocar.

Li observou ela sumir de sua vista e se levantou para ver pelo reflexo da janela se as asas tinham realmente sumido. Tirou a camisa e analisou suas costas lisas e sem marcas nenhuma. 

Syaoran: 'Espero que elas não resolvam aparecer quando os dois estiverem aqui.'

Ele recolocou a camisa e levou seu prato até a pia. Hoje lavaria a louça.

Continua...


	2. A convocação

Capitulo 2: A Convocação

Touya observava a irmã servindo chá para ele, Ywe e Syaoran. O rapaz desviou os olhos para o namorado da irmã que estava parado, encostado numa das paredes da sala com os braços cruzados. Ele o detestava, odiava com todas as suas forças aquele moleque que alem de roubar a seu tesouro ainda tinha a desvirtuado. Deus sabe como ele insistiu para que os dois se casassem, mas Sakura achou melhor morarem juntos, nenhum tinha grana suficiente para pagar uma festa de casamento e Li, orgulhoso que só, se recusou a receber ajuda. 

Por fim cedeu, já que viu que sua irmã era tão ou mais teimosa que ele. O rapaz olhou para Yukito que estava ao seu lado e sorriu, no fundo ele tinha feito o mesmo que a irmã. Kero estava sentado em cima da mesa central da sala comendo os doces que a moça ofereceu ao grupo. 

Sakura (interrompendo os pensamentos do irmão): 'Vê se está bom de açúcar. Eu nunca acerto a quantidade que você gosta.'

Touya não respondeu, mexeu o chá com a colher e deu um gole pequeno, colocou a xícara novamente no pires.

Touya: 'Coloca mais uma colher.'

Sakura assim fez para agradar ao irmão. Yukito perguntava coisas bobas para ela, tipo como estava o colégio, se tinha falado com alguém da antiga turma, e sobre o terremoto que quase virou a loja de informática dos dois de cabeça para baixo.

Touya: 'Tivemos um prejuízo daqueles. Muitas máquinas caíram no chão e ficaram danificadas.'

Yukito (sempre vendo o lado positivo das coisas): 'O importante é que estamos bem, e não aconteceu nada irremediável.'

Kero (com a boca cheia): 'Aqueles tremores foram muito incomuns, nunca tinha visto algo parecido.'

Touya: 'Ainda mais no mundo inteiro. Algo não me cheira bem desta história.'

Li finalmente olhou o futuro cunhado. Ele sabia que apesar de Touya não possuir mais poderes mágicos, bobo, ele nunca foi. O rapaz percebeu isso e o encarou.

Sakura: 'Syaoran também acha isso.'

Yukito (se levantando depois de respirar fundo): 'Bem, acho que chegou a minha hora.'

O rapaz foi envolvido por um par de asas de anjo e logo a figura esbelta de Ywe apareceu. Li serrou os olhos nesta transformação, queria saber como aquela criatura mágica conseguia fazer aquelas mudanças de personalidade e aparência. Ywe desmaterializou suas asas para ficar mais à vontade, não percebendo que era observado intensamente pelo descendente de Clow.

O anjo ficou parado no meio da sala e encarou a sua mestra.

Ywe: 'Senti um poder muito forte enquanto os tremores ocorriam.'

Kero (voando a sua frente): 'Eu também, mas foram muito rápidos.'

Ywe: 'Como explosões.'

Sakura: 'Será que foram portais?'

Ywe (depois de balançar a cabeça): 'Não sei, não senti nenhuma presença estranha depois, a não ser...'

O anjo se conteve, mas olhou de relance para Li que permanecia em silêncio. O clima ficou pesado. Todos os três sabiam que a presença do rapaz ficou mais forte depois dos tremores.

Touya: 'A não ser o quê, Ywe? '

Ywe: 'Nada.'

Touya sabia que ele estava escondendo alguma coisa, e detestava quando se sentia fora do assunto, olhou para irmã que mordia o lábio inferior discretamente e para Kero que não conseguia ficar parado num lugar só. Era nítido o sinal de nervosismo entre eles, apenas o moleque permanecia calmo e completamente imparcial, mas isso ele sempre foi. Li era indecifrável. Ele não sabia como Sakura conseguia ser apaixonada por uma pessoa tão fria, logo ela que era a alegria da casa, da escola, da faculdade.

Kero: 'O que acha que possa ter acontecido?'

Ywe: 'Não faço a menor idéia, seria muito bom se conseguíssemos falar com Clow.'

Sakura: 'Com certeza ele já sabe o que aconteceu.'

Kero: 'Claro! Vamos tentar ligar para ele.'

Touya: 'Vocês sabem onde ele está?'

Sakura: 'Deve estar na França, em Paris talvez.'

Kero: 'Talvez...'

Silêncio novamente, Sakura olhou para Touya que estava se sentindo mal com aquela meia-conversa. Olhou para Ywe que a fitava e de vez em quando olhava discretamente para Li. Desviou seus olhos para o namorado que permanecia em silêncio. Ai, como aquele silêncio dele a incomodava. Era incrível como Li mudava de personalidade quando estava sozinho com ela. Sozinhos, eles eram como um só, como uma alma só, e agora no meio de pessoas eram com se um abismo enorme se formasse entre eles. 

Sakura: 'O que acha que foi, Syaoran?'

Syaoran (com a voz mais fria possível): 'Eu não sei, mas tem algo acontecendo e não é coisa pouca. Aqueles tremores são apenas o aviso do que estar por vim e tem haver com o mundo das trevas sim.'

Kero (assustado): 'Como você pode saber disso?'

Syaoran (erguendo uma sobrancelha): 'Já se esqueceu que eu faço parte do mundo das trevas, bola de pêlo?'

Sakura ouviu aquilo como se uma facada a atingisse no peito. Ela não gostava de lembrar que ele era um ser das trevas. Para ela, Syaoran continuava sendo aquele garoto que ela conheceu quando tinham 10 anos de idade. Aquele garoto por quem ela se apaixonou quando a consolou no parque do rei pingüim quando tinha levado o fora de Yukito. Ela não conseguia o ver como um ser das trevas, como um demônio. 

Kero: 'Para mim você sempre será um moleque impertinente e mole. Alem de ser um covarde, pois foge de um confronto comigo desde que era pivete.'

Syaoran (se deixando levar pela implicância dele): 'Oras, seu bicho de pelúcia, você é que sempre se esconde debaixo da saia da Sakura.'

Kero (sentindo seu sangue ferver): 'Mentiroso! Você que sempre fugiu e fica dando uma de gostosão aí, mas não passa de um moleque!'

Syaoran: 'Verdade? Não me diga!'

Sakura (com uma enorme gota na testa): 'Vocês não vão começar a brigar, não é?'

Syaoran e Kero (juntos): 'Foi ele quem começou!'

Ywe: 'Parem os dois!'

Kero: 'Pare você, seu guardião de meia tigela, que só sabe dar uma de gostosão arrumando este cabelo fedorento!' (Nossa, o Kero resolveu se rebelar com todo mundo!!!)

Ywe (perdendo a calma): 'Não é hora disso, Kerberus!'

Kero: 'É isso mesmo! Eu sou o mais lindo de todos e o que acontece comigo? Tenho que viver escondido! Isso é que não é justo. Coitadas das garotas que perdem a oportunidade de ver o maravilhoso Kerberus na sua forma original e acham que estes caras horríveis são alguma coisa!' (Ai coitado do Kero, acho que ele está se sentindo menosprezado...viver fingindo ser um ursinho de pelúcia também não deve ser fácil)

Syaoran (parando ao lado de Sakura): 'Acho que ele não tá legal.'

Sakura: 'Ultimamente ele anda assim, meio revoltado.'

Ywe (quase gritando para ele): 'E como você acha que as pessoas encarariam um tigre falante? Colocariam você num circo!'

Kero: 'Olha só quem ta dizendo isso? Olha bem para esta sua roupa cafona e me diz quem ta vestido de palhaço?'

Sakura (tentando acalmar os ânimos): 'Bem, eu acho que chega, não é?'

Os dois mostraram a língua um para o outro e se viraram de costas com a cara amarrada (Gente, não consigo imaginar o Ywe mostrando a língua para alguém! Isso é realmente um fanfic!)

Touya: 'Acho que não temos mais nada a discutir aqui. Vou para casa porque amanhã vou ter trabalho em dobro na loja.'

Ywe: 'Eu também já vou.'

Kero: 'Já vai tarde.'

Ywe fuzilou o bichinho com os olhos, se pudesse enforcava ele ali mesmo. O anjo deu uma última olhada na sua mestra e foi envolvido novamente pelas belas asas. Yukito apareceu logo em seguida consertando os óculos no rosto.

Touya (se levantando): 'Vamos, Yuki. Acho que está tudo bem agora.'

Yukito se despediu de Sakura e Li e acompanhou o amigo (amiiiiiiigo, claro). Kero antes de saiu entornou o prato com os biscoitos na boca.

Syaoran: 'Continua o mesmo olho grande de sempre.'

Kero falou alguma coisa indecifrável, pois estava com a boca tão cheia que ficava difícil. Por fim voou atrás de Yukito e Touya. O bichano continuou morando com eles, pois se recusou a aceitar a união de Sakura e Li. Como já estava acostumado com o apartamento que ficava só para ele quase o dia inteiro para que jogasse vídeo game e assaltasse a geladeira, achou mais cômodo permanecer morando com os dois. Sakura sentia falta dele, mas preferiu deixar as coisas assim, seria horrível acordar toda manhã ouvindo ele e Li discutindo por coisas completamente inúteis. Mês passado ela tentou fazer um almoço em família e os dois discutiram qual era o melhor time de futebol do Japão, os dois quase saíram no braço!

Depois que a casa voltou a ficar deserta, Sakura tirava as coisas de cima da mesinha e levava para cozinha. Li serviu um chá para si e o bebia olhando, pela janela, a noite. O vento estava forte fazendo folhas voarem por todos os lados. Sakura o observava em silêncio. 

Syaoran (sem se virar): 'O quê quer perguntar para mim?'

Sakura levou um susto quase deixando o bule cair no chão. 

Sakura (mentindo): 'Nada, quem disse que eu quero lhe perguntar alguma coisa?'

Syaoran: 'Então porque está parada me olhando?'

Sakura se perguntou como ele sabia que ela estava parada olhando para ele se estava de costas. Será que o poder dele conseguia ver isso? O poder dele tinha crescido tanto desta maneira?

Sakura: 'Como você sabe que...'

Syaoran (se virando finalmente para ela): 'Que você tá parada aí como uma estátua?'

Sakura balançou a cabeça mordendo o lábio inferior, ela estava pronta para receber uma bomba do tipo: "Eu sou um demônio que adivinha as coisas, o poder em mim está crescendo e eu não sei como controlá-lo mais".

Syaoran (apontando para a janela): 'Vi o seu reflexo.'

Sakura caiu no chão!

Sakura (se recuperando do tombo): 'Ah claro, o reflexo...' (ria sem graça)

Syaoran (sorrindo de lado): 'Pensou que eu estivesse usando os meus poderes incontroláveis que destruiriam o mundo para saber que você estava que nem uma boba me olhando e pensando: nossa ele é um ser das trevas perigosíssimo?'

Sakura (caminhando até a cozinha): 'Sabe muito bem que eu não gosto deste tipo de brincadeira. Estou muito preocupada com o que aconteceu hoje.'

Syaoran (passando uma das mãos nas costas): 'Eu também'.

O despertador tocou na mesinha de cabeceira. Sakura esticou o braço e o desligou. Deu um bocejo tentando finalmente acordar. Olhou para o lado da cama e viu que Li já tinha se levantado. Sentou-se na beirada na cama e começou a traçar a sua rota daquele dia, com certeza teria muita coisa para fazer na escola. Olhou para o banheiro e rezou para que a água estivesse quente, detestava banho frio (eu também!). Levantou-se e foi até a janela, olhou para fora e viu Li treinando no pequeno quintal da casa com sua espada. Ele era tão disciplinado. Todo o dia era assim: treinava, depois tomava o café, ia para faculdade, voltava para casa para almoçar e depois ia para o estágio. Nunca estava atrasado, nunca perdera a hora, resumindo era completamente diferente dela. 

Ela abriu a janela e o observou fazendo os movimentos perfeitos com a espada. Ela podia ficar ali apreciando aquele corpo perfeito e definido por horas (Eu também! Fala sério o Li é tudo de bom, não é?). Syaoran era lindo, como dizia Kimura, ele era um Deus Grego. Por falar na amiga, estava com saudades dela, pensou em ligar para ela assim que voltasse do trabalho para ver como estavam as coisas. Ela foi para o banheiro e tomou o seu banho, depois desceu para preparar o café. Assim que entrou na cozinha, Li apareceu enxugando o suor que escorria pela testa.

Sakura (lhe dando um estalinho): 'Bom dia.'

Syaoran: 'Bom dia, vou tomar um banho rápido.'

Sakura colocou a água na cafeteira e começou a fazer a massa das panquecas. Colocou a frigideira no fogão e começou a cozinhá-las. Quando algumas já estavam prontas, Li desceu abotoando a camisa. Ele abriu a geladeira e começou a colocar as coisas em cima da mesa. 

Sakura (sentando a mesa, depois de tudo pronto): 'Vem almoçar hoje em casa?'

Syaoran (depois de tomar um gole de café): 'Acho que não vai dar. Vi como ficou o meu trabalho antes de sair do prédio. Acho que vou ter que refazê-lo.'

Sakura: 'É verdade, eu também não sei como as coisas estão na escola.'

Syaoran: 'Eu ligo avisando.'

Os dois tomaram o café em silêncio. Sakura colocou um pedaço grande de panqueca recheada de geléia de morango na boca. Li olhou para ela e sorriu.

Syaoran: 'Se continuar comendo desta maneira vai engordar.'

Sakura mostrou a língua para ele e voltou a colocar outro pedaço da gostosa panqueca na boca. 

Sakura (com a boca cheia): 'Eu faço muitos exercícios no colégio, não se preocupe, não vou ser aquelas mulheres gordonas!' (disse abrindo os braços ao seu lado).

Syaoran (se levantando): 'Assim espero.'

Sakura (começando a tirar a mesa): 'Porque? Se eu engordasse você não me amaria mais?' (Típica pergunta feminina! Se eu ficar gorda e velha, você não vai me amar mais?)

Syaoran (ajudando ela a tirar as coisas da mesa): 'Não é isso.' (Típica resposta Masculina. Têm variantes: Claro que não. Não pensa nisso. Que besteira. E etc.)

Sakura: 'Sei. Você adora uma mulher com o corpo malhadíssimo! Aquelas com aquela barriga reta e com os peitos turbinados!'

Syaoran (riu com gosto): 'Com certeza'.

Sakura levantou da mesa e começou a lavar a louça com a cara emburrada, Li se arrependeu de ter comentado sobre a panqueca. Ele a abraçou por trás e lhe beijou o pescoço.

Syaoran: 'Não precisava ficar tão zangada.'

Sakura (mentindo): 'Quem disse que eu tô zangada?'

Syaoran: 'Você é linda, Sakura.'

Sakura: 'Você acha mesmo?'

Syaoran (sorrindo): 'Claro, desde que eu te olhei pela primeira vez eu pensei: Meu Deus que menina linda!'

Sakura (rindo): 'Mentiroso! Você me olhou com cara feia e pensou: Que garota idiota está com as minhas cartas Clow!'

Syaoran (balançando um pouco a cabeça): 'É verdade, mas depois mudei a minha opinião.'

Ela se virou para trás e Li repousou suas mãos na cintura fina da namorada. Eles se fitaram por alguns minutos antes de Li a beijar de forma apaixonada.

Syaoran: 'Agora a toda poderosa mestra das cartas é a minha namorada.'

Sakura: 'Para de ser bobo, eu não sou toda poderosa.'

Syaoran: 'Mas é a minha namorada.'

Eles se beijaram novamente, Li desviou os olhos para o relógio da cozinha e viu que perderia a hora, mesmo que sua vontade fosse permanecer ali, fez um esforço sobre humano para se afastar de Sakura.

Syaoran: 'Vou terminar de me arrumar.'

Sakura confirmou com a cabeça e observou o rapaz saindo da cozinha. Ela se voltou para a pia para terminar de lavar a louça do café. Li desceu com a mochila nas costas e tentando fazer o nó da gravata. A firma que estagiava era a principal de Tomoeda e exigia que os funcionários trabalhassem a rigor. 

Syaoran: 'Droga, não consigo fazer isso.'

Sakura: 'Deixa que eu faço.'

Ela secou as mãos e foi até ele para fazer o nó da gravata.

Sakura: 'Vai com a verde hoje?'

Syaoran: 'Porque? Acha que não está legal?'

Sakura: 'É a sua cor favorita.'

Syaoran: 'E daí?'

Sakura: 'Nada'

Logo que ela terminou de fazer, deu uns passos para trás admirando o namorado. (Gente! Imagina o Li de terno!!!! Eu amo homens de terno!!!)

Syaoran: 'Acho que vou direto da faculdade para o estágio.'

Sakura: 'Vê se me liga, e não fica de conversa com aquelas garotas da faculdade.'

Syaoran: 'Você sabe que eu sou anti-social.'

Sakura: 'E daí? Não precisa ser social para elas caírem em cima.'

Syaoran (sorrindo): 'Ninguém cai em cima de mim... (abraçando ela) Só você.'

Sakura (vermelha): 'Para de ser bobo.'

Syaoran: 'Fica linda vermelha, sabia?'

Sakura: 'Você adora me deixar sem graça, não é?'

Syaoran (a soltando): 'Bem, já vou indo. Vê se anda logo, ou vai se atrasar.'

Ele a beijou de forma mais demorada e antes de sair deu um leve tapinha no bumbum dela. Sakura observou a porta principal por onde Li tinha acabado de sair, e sorriu rodopiando sozinha na sala. Ela era realmente muito feliz!

O sinal do termino da aula de Planejamento e Controle da Produção (o pessoal costuma chamar de PCP. Oh preguiça para se disser o nome das matérias. Eu tenho uma que se chama Elementos de Mecânica Aplicada, só que a gente chama de Elemec, fui descobri que o nome é esse quando eu me inscrevi nela). Li guardava o caderno na mochila, ele mal tinha prestado atenção na aula, pensando no que estaria acontecendo com ele. 

Voz: 'Olá, Li'.

Li levantou os olhos e viu o rosto sorridente de Mishimura Akami. 

Syaoran (tentando forçar um sorriso): 'Oi, tudo bem com o seu pai?'

Akami (com as mãos para trás e balançando levemente o corpo): 'Sim, ele já está até em casa. Ele me perguntou quem seria o rapaz bravo e corajoso que o salvou.'

Syaoran (rindo de lado): 'Bravo e corajoso?'

Akami: 'Isso mesmo e eu falei que era você!'

Syaoran (fingindo entusiasmo para não decepcionar a moça): 'Nossa...'

Akami (olhando para a mochila que ele colocava nas costas): 'Está indo para a firma agora?'

Syaoran: 'Isso. Bem, acho que a gente se encontra lá.'

Akami: 'Eu posso ir com você?'

Li ergueu uma sobrancelha fitando a menina. Era só o que lhe faltava: a filha do dono da firma estava querendo flertar com ele. Como se ele já não tivesse problemas demais! (Isso que dá ser gostoso!!!) 

Syaoran: 'Olha senhorita Mishimura...'

Akami: 'Por favor, Li. Pode me chamar de Mishimura ou Akami se você quiser.'

Syaoran: 'Está bem, Mishimura (ele pronunciou o nome dela meio contrariado). Eu vou direto para firma, não vou almoçar, acho que seria melhor você almoçar e depois nos encontraremos no escritório.'

Akami fechou o sorriso um pouco decepcionada. 

Akami: 'Eu também não vou almoçar, o escritório está uma bagunça e acho que vamos ter muito trabalho.'

"Ela é insistente", pensou Li para si mesmo observando a menina, Akami sorriu mais uma vez, ele reparou que ela apertava mais forte os cadernos contra o peito. "Ela só deve estar agradecida, é isso. Não pense besteira, Syaoran Li".

Syaoran: 'Está bem. Vamos comer um sanduíche para forrar o estômago e depois vamos direto para lá, certo?'

Ela confirmou com a cabeça positivamente. Os dois saíram conversando sobre alguns professores, Akami disse que estava muito mal em Estatística e Li ofereceu ajuda para estudar com ela (Eu também estou ruim em estatística, também quero uma aula particular!!!!). Era tudo que a menina queria ouvir. Eles pararam na cantina do campus.

Syaoran (colocando sua mochila numa cadeira): 'O que você vai querer?'

Akami: 'Um sanduíche natural de frango. Preciso perder uns quilinhos.'

Syaoran: 'Ah claro! Dietas!' (Aprenda meu querido: uma mulher sempre está de dieta).

Li deixou Akami na mesa e foi até o balcão comprar o almoço. Ele trouxe tudo numa bandeja.

Akami: 'Que bom, você trouxe coca light! Como soube que eu queria?'

Syaoran (sentando-se a mesa e pegando o seu sanduíche): 'Sakura, só toma esta porcaria pensando que assim engorda menos.'

Akami (fechando o sorriso que a pouco abrira): 'Sakura? É a sua namorada?'

Syaoran confirmou com a cabeça, pois estava de boca cheia. A menina deu uma mordida no sanduíche e mastigou devagar observando o rapaz a sua frente.

Akami: 'Era por isso que ontem estava com pressa para ir embora. Queria saber como ela estava?'

Syaoran (levantando os olhos para ela): 'Sim, nós moramos numa casa meio velha, fiquei preocupada se a construção agüentaria os tremores.'

Akami (depois de piscar os olhos várias vezes): 'Vocês moram juntos?'

Syaoran confirmou mais uma vez de boca cheia. (Que garota chata! Porque não come logo este sanduíche e deixa o coitado terminar o almoço?)

Akami: 'Mas vocês são casados? Eu não vejo aliança na sua mão!'

Li reparou que a menina olhava fixamente para sua mão esquerda procurando a aliança.

Syaoran (depois de beber um gole do suco): 'Ainda não somos casados. Assim que as coisas melhorarem, a gente se casa.'

Akami: 'Mas você é tão jovem? Não deveria se casar tão cedo.' (Ah se fosse com ela a coisa mudava de figura!)

Syaoran: 'Isso é só uma questão de tempo. Não importa quando iremos nos casar, isso já está certo.'

Akami (tentando disfarçar a decepção): 'É tão apaixonado por ela assim?'

Li confirmou mais uma vez e pediu para que se apresassem ou chegariam muito tarde na firma. Akami comeu aquele sanduíche a contra gosto, pensando que as coisas seriam um pouco mais difíceis do que imaginava. 

Sakura estava voltando para casa distraída, tinha trabalhado tanto ajudando os outros professores a reorganizar a escola. As aulas tinham praticamente sido suspensas naquele dia após os tremores. Muitos alunos faltaram e os que vieram ajudaram também na arrumação das salas de aula e dos próprios armários, pois muitos caíram espalhando os materiais pessoais dos alunos. 

O que mais ela queria naquele momento era apenas chegar em casa, tomar um banho, comer uma comida congelada mesmo e dormir, dormir profundamente. De repente ela sentiu a presença conhecida do mago Clow. Olhou para o outro lado da rua e viu Eriol parado encostado a uma mureta. Ela sorriu vendo a figura do amigo de infância. Ele atravessou a rua e foi ao encontro dela. Os dois se abraçaram de forma carinhosa. 

Sakura: 'Que saudades!'

Eriol (sorrindo): 'Há quanto tempo, querida Sakura.'

Sakura: 'E a professora Mizuki?'

Eriol fechou o sorriso, mas tentou disfarçar.

Eriol: 'Ela não pode vir comigo nesta viajem.'

Sakura: 'Como ela está?'

Eriol (depois de respirar fundo): 'Bem, ela está bem.'

Sakura: 'Estou morrendo de saudades dela! A senhora Mizuki também está bem não é? A gente tem mandado o dinheiro do aluguel direitinho para ela.'

Eriol (sorrindo com a doçura da amiga): 'Ela também está bem. Não se preocupe eu não vim para o Japão para lhe cobrar o aluguel.'

Sakura: 'Então veio para uma visita. Que bom! Syaoran ficará muito feliz em lhe rever.'

Eriol: 'Sakura... (ele hesitou um pouco)... eu vim apenas para lhe entregar isso.' (disse estendendo um bonito envelope).

A menina olhou para ele e pode ver o rosto preocupado do mago Clow. Eriol era um jovem bonito e muito parecido com o falecido mago. Ywe muitas vezes comentou que quando olhava para o jovem tinha a impressão que seu criador tinha ressuscitado. A única diferença entre eles eram as roupas, Eriol costumava vestir roupas típicas de jovens londrinos e não túnicas chinesas. Ela pegou o envelope nas mãos dele.

Sakura (lendo o destinatário): 'A feiticeira Sakura Kinomoto, Mestra das cartas.'

Ela olhou novamente para o amigo com um enorme ponto de interrogação na testa.

Eriol: 'Abra.'

Assim ela fez, ainda observou se tinha o nome do remetente, mas não tinha. A abriu com cuidado e tirou o pedaço de papel dobrado.

Sakura (lendo em voz alta): 'Convocação... convocação?' (perguntou olhando para Eriol)

O rapaz fez um gesto para continuar a ler.

Sakura: 'A feiticeira está convocada para o circulo de discussão a respeito do acontecimento de tremores deste Universo. A reunião começará as 00:00 horas horário...' (ela continuou a ler mentalmente)... Peraí, isso é em Londres?'

Eriol: 'Sim, o conselho de Magia Oculta fica em Londres.'

Sakura (incrédula): 'Espera aí, eu não tenho como ir para Londres, eu não tenho dinheiro para viajar para lá!'

Eriol: 'Eles cobrem todas as despesas.'

Sakura: 'Mas e o meu trabalho?'

Eriol: 'Com um telefonema eu resolvo isso.'

Sakura: 'Syaoran não vai gostar disso também.'

Eriol: 'Ele vai ter que aceitar. Ser convocado para este circulo é algo que entre 10 em 10 magos do mundo inteiro sonham.'

Sakura: 'Você também foi?'

Eriol confirmou com a cabeça.

Eriol: 'Como reencarnação do Mago Clow e principalmente porque tive participação no Caos assim como você.'

Sakura: 'Então Syaoran também vai ser convocado'.(a menina abriu um sorriso imaginando uma lua de mel fora de época em Londres – Ai que romântico!!!)

Eriol: 'Não, Li não foi convocado porque para eles Syaoran Li está morto.'

Sakura: 'Oras, então fale para eles que ele voltou?'

Eriol: 'Sakura, você sabe como ele voltou. Li agora não é mais um feiticeiro, ele é...'

Sakura (interrompendo): 'Não pronuncie isso.'

Eriol: 'Me desculpe.'

Sakura começou a caminhar pela calçada. Eriol caminhava ao lado dela com as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

Eriol: 'Sei como as coisas estão sendo difíceis para você...'

Sakura: 'Você não tem como imaginar, Eriol. (ela se virou para ele) É como se a pessoa que eu com quem vivo às vezes é a que eu amo e a que eu odeio. É só fechar os olhos que eu sinto a presença dele e me assusto.'

Eriol: 'Talvez com o tempo...'

Sakura: 'Eu também penso nisso, talvez com o tempo eu me acostume com a natureza dele agora, mas eu tenho medo, Eriol. Tenho medo que o poder que ele tem agora o descontrole.'

Eriol: 'É um risco que você tem que correr.'

Sakura: 'E vou correr sempre para poder estar ao lado dele.'

Eriol: 'É lindo o amor que você sente por ele.'

Sakura sorriu tristemente. 

Sakura: 'Ele é a minha felicidade e a minha cruz.' (Sei que esta frase é o maior lugar comum, mas eu não tinha como expressar melhor o que a coitadinha da Sakura tá passando)

Eriol (passando um braço sobre os ombros da amiga): 'Nunca pensei que as coisas chegassem a este ponto.'

Sakura: 'Eriol?'

Eriol: 'Hum?'

Sakura (olhando para ele fixamente): 'Você sabia que no final o Guardião morreria, não sabia?'

Eriol (consertou os óculos, nervoso): 'Sim'.

Sakura (olhando para a calçada): 'E que ele se transformaria numa... ' (ela não conseguia disser)

Eriol: 'Não, isso não tinha sido profetizado.'

Os dois continuaram a caminhar em silêncio pelas ruas de Tomoeda. 

Syaoran apertou Enter para imprimir o relatório que tinha feito ontem e teve que refazê-lo hoje. Logo a impressora ao lado de sua mesa começava a imprimir o seu trabalho de dois dias. Ele se esticou para trás tentando relaxar os músculos das costas devido a horas de datilografia. Olhou para o lado e viu Kenta Saito desesperado em frente ao seu computador. Saito era outro estagiário, estudava engenharia de produção. Era bom em números, mas péssimo quando o assunto era burocracia. Li também não gostava desta parte, mas fazer o quê. Tudo tem seu lado bom e ruim (filosofia oriental!). 

Syaoran: 'Quer ajuda?'

Sato (olhou para ele como se estivesse encarando seu salvador): 'Eu não consigo fechar este relatório de jeito nenhum!'

Li se levantou ainda se esticando um pouco e foi até a mesa do colega, se abaixou para ler o que estava na tela do computador. 

Syaoran: 'Oras, mas já temos um relatório como este feito. É só mudar os valores e as datas'

Sato (com lágrimas nos olhos): 'Você tem o arquivo?'

Syaoran (depois de pensar um pouco): 'Acho que a Mishimura o tem. Pede para ela.'

Sato (sorriu maliciosamente): 'Se eu pedir ela não vai dar nem bola, agora se você pedir a coisa muda de figura...'

Li ergueu uma sobrancelha encarando o colega.

Syaoran: 'O que quer disser com isso?'

Sato (estendendo um disquete virgem): 'Quebra este galho para seu irmão de fé, Li. Pede o arquivo para a senhorita Mishimura.'

Li pegou o disquete a contra gosto, Saito era igual a Hiroshi, seu antigo colega de quarto no dormitório da KΩβ. Debochado, folgado e explorador. Li pensou em quantas vezes teve que ficar até tarde na biblioteca porque o amigo tinha resolvido levar uma das suas inúmeras namoradas para o dormitório dos dois. Ainda bem que naquela época ele tinha o que estudar mesmo. O rapaz bateu de leve o disquete na sua outra mão e se virou, indo em direção a mesa da garota.

Syaoran: 'Mishimura.'

A moça apareceu com um sorriso atrás do computador, ela concertou os óculos que usava apenas para leitura e fitou o rapaz.

Akami: 'Oi.'

Syaoran: 'Você tem um arquivo do relatório para os acionistas Americanos?'

Mishimura olhou um tempo para cima com uma das mãos no queixo.

Akami: 'Acho que tenho. Deixa eu dar uma olhada.'

Li contornou a mesa e se abaixou para ver a tela de computador da menina.

Syaoran: 'Deve estar no drive S. Na pasta de acionistas. Apenas a diretoria tem acesso a esta pasta.'

Akami navegava pelas pastas e drives, mas se sentia sonsa em estar tão próxima ao rapaz que se mostrava completamente indiferente as batidas aceleradas do seu coraçãozinho. 

Syaoran (apontando para a tela): 'Ali! Achamos!'

Akami abriu o arquivo e lá estava o que Saito tanto precisava. Ele lhe entregou o disquete. Ela o pegou tocando de leve na mão do rapaz e corando instantaneamente. Em poucos segundos o arquivo estava gravado. Akami lhe estendeu o disquete e olhou fixo para os olhos chocolate.

Akami: 'Está me devendo uma aula de Estatística, certo?'

Syaoran: 'Quando é sua prova?' (disse pegando o disquete da mão dela)

Akami: 'Semana que vem.'

Syaoran: 'Marcamos para depois de amanhã.'

Akami: 'Depois do expediente?'

Syaoran (já se afastando): 'É pode ser. Valeu pelo arquivo!'

A moça o viu se afastar indo ao encontro de Saito, sorrindo.

Akami (baixinho): 'Por nada... por nada...'

Li chegou em casa já eram quase oito da noite. Entrou já tirando os sapatos e o terno. Ele olhou para sala já sentindo a presença de outra pessoa na casa. Respirou fundo e foi até a sala.

Syaoran: 'Sakura...'

Sakura se levantou do sofá onde estava tomando chá com Eriol. Ele percebeu que ela estava tensa. 

Sakura: 'Syaoran... Eriol veio nos visitar.'

Li desviou os olhos para a reencarnação do mago Clow. Eriol se levantou e foi cumprimentar o amigo com um abraço. Li retribuiu apesar de estar ansioso para saber o que estava realmente acontecendo.

Eriol (ainda abraçado ao amigo): 'Como está, caro descendente?'

Syaoran (se afastou dele encarando-o): 'Não sei se me alegro em lhe ver ou me preocupo. O que o traz ao Japão, Hiragizawa?

Eriol sorriu constrangido e encarou o semblante preocupado de Li.

Sakura: 'Eriol irá jantar conosco, depois vocês conversam. Que tal tomar um banho?'

Li ficou ainda um tempo observando o amigo. Deu um rápido beijo em Sakura e subiu para o segundo andar. 

Sakura (depois que o rapaz sumiu de vista): 'É melhor nem comentar com ele.'

Eriol (se virando para ela): 'Como assim, Sakura?'

Sakura (se deixando sentar no sofá): 'Ele não vai gostar de saber que vamos para uma reunião de magos e ele não foi convidado. Vai se sentir excluído, eu não posso fazer isso com ele.'

Ela tampou o rosto com as mãos e balançou a cabeça levemente. Eriol pousou uma das mãos no ombro da amiga tentando lhe dar apoio.

Eriol: 'Você tem que ir, Sakura. É sua obrigação como feiticeira.'

Ela olhou discretamente para o amigo e se levantou.

Sakura: 'Vou preparar o jantar.'

O jantar foi tranqüilo, Eriol e Li conversavam sobre coisas normais, emprego, estudos, política, acontecimentos e etc. Deixaram para discutirem o real motivo da visita do amigo inglês para depois da sobremesa. Li estava sentado com os pés cruzados em cima da mesa de centro. Eriol estava a frente dele enquanto Sakura ainda arrumava a cozinha.

Syaoran: 'Sem rodeiros, Hiragizawa, o que foram aqueles tremores?'

Eriol: 'Eu não sei. Sinceramente, não faço idéia do que seja.'

Syaoran: 'Acha que tem alguma coisa haver com os portais?'

Eriol (depois de respirar fundo): 'Não senti a presença de nenhuma criatura das trevas.'

Syaoran (se levantou e caminhou lentamente pela sala): 'A minha presença aumentou.'

Eriol olhou para ele diretamente e apenas confirmou com a cabeça.

Eriol: 'Aconteceu alguma coisa com você?'

Li ficou em silêncio por um tempo, ele olhava para cozinha onde Sakura ainda arrumava as coisas.

Syaoran: 'Sim, eu... (ele hesitou um pouco, depois olhou para Eriol com seus olhos penetrantes) Não preciso falar que é para manter em segredo, não é?'

Eriol: 'Claro que não.'

Syaoran: 'Estou me transformando num demônio.'

Eriol arregalou os olhos assustado. Ficou um tempo sem ar e tentando ingerir as palavras do amigo.

Eriol: 'Co... como?'

Syaoran: 'Surgiram asas nas minhas costas.'

Eriol: 'Asas?'

Li olhou novamente para cozinha.

Syaoran: 'Sim, asas de seres das trevas.'

Eriol não sabia o que fazer ou disser para o amigo, nem ousou pedir para vê-las, pois sabia que isso faria sua magia aumentar e despertar a atenção de Sakura.

Eriol: 'Mas você consegue controlá-las pelo que estou vendo.'

Syaoran: 'Mas eu sei que isso é só o começo.'

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo.

Syaoran: 'Quero que me prometa uma coisa, Hiragizawa.'

O inglês consertou os óculos no rosto encarando o amigo.

Syaoran: 'Quero que me prometa que irá sempre proteger Sakura, principalmente se for de mim.'

Eriol: 'Você nunca fará mal a ela.'

Syaoran: 'Eu já não sei. Prometa-me isso.' (falou encarando-o agora)

Eriol: 'Nem precisava pedir isso.'

Syaoran (voltando a se sentar): 'Obrigado.'

Sakura apareceu na sala e se sentou no braço da poltrona onde estava Li. Ela olhou discretamente para Eriol como se dissesse: é agora.

Sakura: 'Syaoran...'

Syaoran (virando-se para ela): 'Hã?'

Sakura (estendendo o envelope que havia recebido): 'Recebi isso hoje.'

Syaoran: 'E o que é isso?'

Sakura: 'Bem... é melhor você ler.'

O rapaz pegou o envelope das mãos da namorada e o abriu, só em olhar para o envelope já o reconheceu, era o mesmo que sua mãe e alguns membros da família Li recebiam de vez em quando. Ele mesmo tinha o recebido uma vez. Ele franziu a testa pensando no que poderia ser desta vez. Leu em silêncio sendo observado pelos outros dois ocupantes da sala. Sakura fazia carinho de leve no seu ombro. Assim que terminou a carta a dobrou e enfiou novamente no envelope.

Syaoran: 'Estas caras todas era só por causa disto?'

Sakura: 'O Eriol acha que eu deveria ir, mas se você...'

Syaoran (interrompendo-a): 'E você tinha alguma dúvida?'

Sakura ficou um pouco surpresa com a atitude dele, pensou que ele ficaria bravo ou chateado.

Syaoran: 'Vai ser muito bom para você, apesar de eu, particularmente, achar que vai ser um saco. Será interessante você conhecer outros detentores de Magia no mundo.'

Sakura: 'Mas você leu onde vai ser? É em Londres.'

Syaoran: 'Daidouji ficará muito feliz em revê-la.'

Sakura: 'Tem certeza que você ficará bem sozinho?'

Syaoran (sorrindo): 'Minha flor, eu vim morar sozinho com o Wei quando tinha 10 anos. Não se preocupe, ainda sei me virar.'

Sakura (fazendo carinho nos cabelos dele): 'Tem certeza?'

Syaoran: 'Claro. (virando-se para Eriol) Você também deve ter sido convocado, não?'

Ele confirmou com a cabeça.

Syaoran: 'Melhor, assim não se sentirá deslocada.'

Sakura sorriu para ele com doçura e lhe deu um gostoso beijo na bochecha.

Os três acertaram alguns detalhes da viajem, que estava marcada para o dia seguinte à noite. Eles teriam um dia para organizar tudo. Eriol foi embora tarde prometendo que falaria com o velho professor e agora diretor Terada. 

Li estava deitado lendo um livro quando Sakura se deitou ao seu lado.

Sakura: 'Tem certeza que não vai se importar que eu viaje?'

Syaoran (sem tirar os olhos do livro): 'Está preocupada?'

Sakura: 'Com você?'

Syaoran: 'Em ficar um tempo sozinha.'

Sakura (se abraçou nele deitando sua cabeça no peito do rapaz): 'No fundo acho que eu é que tenho medo de me afastar de você.'

Syaoran (sorrindo): 'Eu vou estar aqui quando você voltar. Não vou fugir.'

Sakura: 'Eu queria que você fosse comigo.'

Syaoran (depois de respirar fundo): 'Sakura, nem tudo é como a gente gostaria que fosse. Eu não poderia ir, tenho provas e o estágio... eles não me liberariam alguns dias.' (Ah não vão mesmo, estagiário é sinônimo de escravo!)

Sakura: 'Eu prometo voltar o mais rápido possível.'

Syaoran fechou o livro, o colocou na mesinha de cabeceira e depois começou afagar os belos cabelos de sua companheira.

Syaoran: 'Aproveite, minha flor. Além de reencontrar Daidouji, aproveite para conhecer outras pessoas com magia.'

Sakura: 'Você conhece alguns?'

Syaoran: 'Alguns...'

Sakura abraçou mais forte o namorado e Li beijou a sua testa com carinho.

Syaoran: 'Bem, vamos ficar quase uma semana longe um do outro...'

Sakura balançou a cabeça positivamente, se levantando para fitá-lo.

Sakura: 'Vou morrer de saudades.'

Li beijou de leve os lábios tão amados.

Syaoran: 'Eu já estou com saudades.' (disse envolvendo sua amada em seus braços e voltando a beijá-la).

Continua...


	3. O Círculo de Feiticeiros

****

Capitulo 3: O Círculo de Feiticeiros.

Li observava o avião onde estava a sua amada decolando. Deu um suspiro pensando nos próximos dias que estaria sem ela. Desde que ele voltou do mundo das trevas, Sakura vivia com ele. Estavam sempre juntos. Seria difícil encarar a noite sem tê-la em seus braços. Colocou as mãos nos bolsos e começou a caminhar pelo aeroporto de Tókio. Ele sabia que ela estaria bem ao lado de Hiiragisawa, a reencarnação de Clow a guiaria naquele mundo burocrático da magia. Li conhecia algumas normas, para falar a verdade, normas era o que mais eles tinham. Ele já tinha sido convidado para participar do Circulo antes do Caos, mas detestava aquelas reuniões, e se esquivou. Porém, seria importante para Sakura conhecê-los, ela era a Feiticeira mais forte na atualidade, apesar da relutância dos membros em não aceitá-la, pois a menina não tivera o devido treinamento, deram o braço a torcer depois que ela evitou o Caos. 

Syaoran (sorrindo debochado): 'Sãos uns otários.'

Ele os detestava, quando o mundo estava acabando e os universos confusos, eles nem se manifestaram para ajudá-los, e provavelmente ainda levaram a fama. Agora, que o guardião está morto e não tem ninguém que proteja este universo, se desesperaram com os tremores. 

O rapaz saiu do aeroporto e olhou para imensa lua no céu. Pensou que agora que Sakura não estava poderia voltar um pouco mais tarde. Ele caminhou até um lugar deserto. Foi até atrás de uma caixa de recolhimento de lixo do aeroporto. Tirou as mãos do bolso e deu uma última espiada para ver se não tinha ninguém por perto. Fechou os olhos e se concentrou, logo sentiu o par de asas em suas costas. Flexionou um pouco os joelhos e levantou vôo. Passeou pelos céus de Tókio. Ele estava acostumado a voar com sua magia e no começo teve um pouco de dificuldade em controlar suas asas, mas como um pássaro aprendendo a voar, logo se acostumou com elas. Em pouco tempo já estava fazendo piruetas no céu e brincando. "No fundo é divertido", pensou Li.

Sakura olhava para a janela do avião, na verdade para o seu próprio reflexo no vidro já que lá fora apenas a lua e as estrelas eram visíveis. 

Eriol: 'Preocupada?'

Sakura (depois de confirma com a cabeça): 'Não queria deixar Syaoran sozinho.'

Eriol (sorrindo): 'Acho que ele já é bem grandinho.'

Sakura: 'Eu sei que ele sabe se cuidar, mas eu não sei... (ela se virou para ele agora) Tem algo diferente nele e ele não me conta o que é.'

Eriol se engasgou sem querer com a própria saliva.

Sakura: 'Você sabe o que é?'

Eriol: 'Não.' (mentiu descaradamente)

Ele detestava mentir para a amiga, mas prometeu a Li que manteria segredo, além disso, não queria preocupar mais Sakura.

Sakura: 'Desde que tudo aconteceu e ele voltou, eu morro de medo de que de repente aconteça alguma outra coisa e o levem de volta para aquele lugar. Conheço Syaoran como ninguém, sei que ele voltaria para lá na primeira oportunidade.'

Eriol (franzindo a testa): 'Porque diz isso? Lembre-se que ele fez de tudo para voltar para você.'

Sakura (sacudiu levemente a cabeça): 'Ele está sentindo falta de lutar, Eriol. Ele gosta de um desafio, nunca será uma pessoa normal que acorda cedo, vai trabalhar e depois volta para casa.'

Eriol: 'Não diga isso, para ele existe algo muito maior do que isso: existe você. Ele morreria por você, Sakura.'

Sakura: 'Aí que está o problema. Eu sou muito mais egoísta, Eriol.'

O inglês arregalou os olhos fitando o rosto sereno da amiga.

Sakura: 'Eu quero ele para mim, comigo. O que adianta ele morrer por mim se não posso tê-lo ao meu lado? O sacrifício dele não irá me adiantará de nada, muito pelo contrário.'

Eriol: 'Nunca pensei que fosse tão possessiva.'

Sakura (desviando os olhos dele): 'Quando o assunto é Syaoran Li, eu sou.'

Eriol se ajeitou na poltrona do avião incomodado. Talvez Sakura tinha razão, quando se ama apenas se quer a pessoa ao seu lado. Ele fechou os olhos e a imagem de Kaho se formou em sua mente. Ah que saudades ele teria dela quando esta o deixasse. Seria realmente errado usar sua magia para tê-la ao seu lado para sempre? Seria realmente errado? O rapaz vivia num eterno conflito interno e a conversa com a japonesa apenas o deixou mais confuso do que estava. Ele tentou não pensar mais nisso, encostou sua cabeça na poltrona e tentou relaxar. Depois que o Circulo tivesse acabado, se encontraria com a esposa, estava morrendo de saudades dela. Abriu os olhos e viu a bonita aliança em sua mão esquerda. Sorriu lembrando do rosto tão amado.

Syaoran pousou no telhado da sua casa. Olhou para Tomoeda iluminada e coberta de neve. Ele estendeu uma das mãos para frente e pegou um dos cristais que caia graciosamente do céu. Ele era tão delicado e frágil, mas ao mesmo tempo tão lindo e destrutivo. Uma tempestade de neve mais forte poderia soterrar uma cidade se quisesse. Assim era a sua Sakura, pensou sorrindo. Ela tinha aquela aparência frágil e delicada, mas ele sabia que por dentro ela era uma guerreira como ele. Forte e determinada. Além de ser uma mulher incrível. 

Syaoran (para si mesmo): 'Já estou sentindo falta dela.'

Ele pousou na parte de trás da casa e recolheu suas novas asas. Pegou a chave de dentro do bolso e abriu a porta. Olhou para a sala vazia e sentiu uma tristeza fora do normal. Lembrou-se do dia que encontrou Sakura fazendo uma festinha particular com suas cartas. Todas estavam nas suas formas originais conversando e se divertindo. Canção e Voz estavam cantando inúmeras músicas enquanto que Flores sobrevoava a casa espalhando pétalas se cerejeira por todo o ambiente, perfumando-o e colorindo-o. Espelho e Ilusão conversavam nas suas formas preferidas, nas formas de sua mestra e dele. Silêncio era a única que parecia um pouco incomodada com a algazarra, até mesmo a carrancuda da Luta estava conversando com Esperança e Lembranças. Na verdade, Lembranças estava adorando a festa, ria o tempo inteiro. Sakura estava brincando com Força, Nuvem e Chuva. Pareciam crianças brincando de pique pega. Pela primeira vez, ele se sentiu chegando realmente em casa, aquela agitação era tão diferente do clima sóbrio da mansão Li. Sakura o viu entrar pela porta e literalmente se jogou no seu colo lhe dando beijinhos, era tão contagiante a felicidade dela que ele não resistiu em sorrir. As outras cartas também vieram tentar subir no seu colo, enquanto tentavam fazer cosquinhas no rapaz, por fim foi derrotado e caiu no chão sendo atacado por elas. Eles eram uma família: Ele, Sakura e as cartas. 

Li sorriu observando agora o ambiente escuro e frio que aquela sala era sem a presença quente da companheira. Por fim, fechou finalmente a porta e subiu para o quarto, aproveitaria o silêncio para estudar para a prova que teria na manhã seguinte.

Tomoyo caminhava de um lado para o outro no saguão de espera do aeroporto internacional de Londres. Assim que ouviu que o vôo de Tóquio já havia aterrisado, sentiu-se inundada por pura felicidade. Depois de quase meio ano voltaria a rever sua amiga de infância e seu amor secreto. James estava ao seu lado, com a mesma cara carrancuda de sempre. 

Tomoyo (dando pequenos pulinhos de alegria): 'Ela já chegou. Ela já chegou!'

James não falou nada, apenas observou discretamente a moça entusiasmada ao seu lado. Assim que viu a amiga, Tomoyo saiu correndo e a abraçou apertado.

Tomoyo: 'Ai que saudades!!!'

Sakura sorriu retribuindo o caloroso abraço da amiga. 

Tomoyo (se afastando um pouco e admirando a amiga): 'Está cada dia mais encantadora, Sakura!'

A japonesa corou como sempre fazia quando Tomoyo a elogiava e sorriu sem graça.

Eriol: 'Acho que eu também mereço um abraço, não?'

Tomoyo sorriu e abraçou o amigo.

Tomoyo (ao ouvido dele): 'Obrigado.'

Eriol (sorrindo): 'Não tem do que me agradecer.'

Tomoyo: 'Claro que tenho, graças a você eu posso tê-la ao meu lado alguns dias.'

Os dois se separaram e sorriram um para o outro. Aquele sorriso era mais do que simples cortesia ou cumprimento, era com se os dois se entendessem através dele. (realmente, já perceberam que quando os dois trocavam sorrisos no amime sempre tinha algo por trás?)

Eriol: 'Acho que você deve querer ficar com a Tomoyo, não é Sakura?'

Tomoyo: 'Claro que ela vai ficar comigo!'

Sakura (meio sem graça): 'Tomoyo, eu não sei se vão querer pagar um hotel tão caro para mim.'

Tomoyo (pegando as mãos dela): 'Deixa de dar uma de Li. Você vai ficar comigo e ponto final.'

Sakura (olhando para Eriol): 'Acho que não tenho escolha.'

Eriol (sorrindo): 'Não se preocupe com isso. Também vou ficar no mesmo hotel, assim poderemos ficar mais próximos, Li me fez prometer que cuidaria de você.'

Sakura (com os olhos brilhando): 'Ele sempre se preocupou com tudo.'

Eriol (pegando suas malas no chão): 'E eu não quero levar um esporo dele se não cumprir direito a minha promessa'. (falou sorrindo)

James pegou as malas de Sakura e os quatro se encaminharam para o Hotel cinco estrelas no centro da velha Londres. Sakura olhava fascinada pela janela da limusine, tudo era tão chique e bonito. Os becos, os prédios, as pessoas, tudo era tão diferente de Tomoeda. A menina nunca tinha saído do país, a não ser quando foi para Hong-Kong quando era criança. Tomoyo sorria admirando a amiga. Ela perguntava sobre tudo e Tomoyo ou Eriol respondiam com prazer.

Tomoyo: 'Iremos fazer um tour por toda Londres, se você quiser podemos ir até Paris!'

Sakura: 'Mesmo?'

Tomoyo: 'Claro, é só pegar o Eurotúnel! É bem rápido!'

Sakura (cada vez mais entusiasmada): 'Que legal!'

A menina olhou para o amigo que as admirava.

Sakura: 'Será que eu posso?'

Eriol: 'Claro! As reuniões do Circulo são todas as noites. Terá tempo livre para conhecer os encantos do velho mundo.'

Tomoyo e ela deram gritinhos entusiasmados. O rapaz sorriu lembrando das amigas quando criança. Sakura tinha mudado pouco, permanecia com o mesmo rosto infantil apesar de usar uma leve maquiagem. Ele pensou que realmente seu descendente tipo bom gosto por mulheres, os dois formavam um casal perfeito. O inglês desviou os olhos para a outra amiga. Tomoyo estava lindíssima, os cabelos continuavam longos, porem tinha tirado a franjinha, e terminado com o ar de criança. Era difícil vê-las como mulheres agora, para ele, elas seriam sempre aquelas meninas determinadas da escola Tomoeda.

Li estava no escritório resolvendo mais um pepino que o seu supervisor resolveu lhe dar na última hora (É isso que lhes esperam quando forem estagiários!). O escritório estava praticamente vazio, todos já tinham ido embora. Li anexou o arquivo num e-mail e enviou. Pronto, trabalho feito! Levantou-se e foi pegar um copo de água para refrescar a garganta.

Voz: 'Pronto para a nossa aula?'

Li virou-se para trás e encarou Mishimura. Putz! Ele tinha literalmente esquecido da tal aula de Estatística. Tentou disfarçar a falta.

Akami (com os livro nos braços): 'Você não esqueceu, não é?'

Syaoran (depois de se engasgar com a água): 'Claro que não.'

Os dois se sentaram à mesa do rapaz. Akami puxou a cadeira para ficar mais próxima a ele. Li afrouxou a gravata e olhou para o livro aberto à sua frente.

Syaoran: 'A professora é a senhora Komo, não é?'

Akami conformou com a cabeça.

Syaoran: 'Ela é durona, adora pregar peças. Mas a matéria em si é fácil. Seguinte, tudo no final é uma questão de saber interpretar gráficos...'

Li falou sem parar por quase dez minutos, explicando e fazendo desenhos e contas. Akami prestava atenção a tudo, cada vez mais ficava impressionada com o rapaz ao seu lado. Ele era perfeito: bonito, esportivo, pois possuía um corpo perfeito e inteligente. Era um dos melhores alunos da universidade Tomoeda e principalmente do curso de administração. Todas as alunas da faculdade simplesmente suspiravam quando ele passava, mas rolava um boato de que ele já era casado com uma antiga namorada. Na verdade ele não era casado, como ela havia descoberto, apenas morava junto com a tal Sakura. 

Syaoran: 'Entendeu, Mishimura?'

A menina deu um pequeno pulo na cadeira, na verdade ela não tinha prestado atenção às últimas palavras do rapaz e pelo jeito ele percebeu isso.

Akami: 'Sim.'

Syaoran (se encostando para trás): 'Bem, então tente fazer o exercício 3.4.5.'

A moça pegou a lapiseira e leu mentalmente o enunciado. Tentou rabiscar alguma coisa, mas não saia muito do lugar. Li a observava um pouco frustrado, a garota não tinha ouvido nada do que ele tinha falado ou era realmente um péssimo professor. 

Syaoran (se aproximando dela e pegando a lapiseira de sua mão): 'Presta atenção, você tem que analisar primeiro este gráfico, está tudo nele, moda, média, tudo... (o rapaz circulou alguns números e fez alguns traços no desenho) agora com estes números é que você joga nas fórmulas... não é tão difícil assim.'

Akami olhou para ele de forma apaixonada e, sem perceber, se aproximava mais do rosto do rapaz. Suas bochechas queimavam devida a proximidade. Li se virou para ela para ver se a menina estava prestando atenção e foi surpreendido com um beijo. Mishimura tocou seus pequeninos lábios nos dele. Li se afastou de imediato, olhando para ela. Por fim se levantou.

Syaoran: 'Olha Mishimura, acho que você está confundindo as coisas.'

Ela se levantou corada ainda.

Akami: 'Desculpa, eu não queria, foi sem querer.' (Meninas, cuidado! Estas sonsas são as piores!!!!)

Syaoran (erguendo uma sobrancelha): 'Acho que por hoje já está bom. Tente fazer os outros exercícios.'

Akami: 'Espera, você só me ensinou a unidade 3.'

Syaoran: 'Estou cansado, vamos deixar o resto para outro dia. Sua prova é só na semana que vem, não é?'

Ela confirmou com a cabeça. 

Syaoran (arrumando já as suas coisas): 'Eu também tenho provas na semana que vem, preciso estudar. Tente fazer os exercícios e se tiver alguma dúvida pergunte para a Senhora Komo ou para mim, certo?'

Akami: 'Obrigada, Li.'

Syaoran (colocando a mochila nas costas): 'Por nada. Tenho que ir agora. Desejo melhoras para o seu pai.'

Li caminhou até a porta como se estivesse fugindo da forca. 

Syaoran (antes de cruzar a porta): 'Até!'

Akami: 'Tchau!'

O rapaz caminhou depressa pelos corredores da firma e não olhou mais para trás com medo de que Akami o chamasse novamente. Talvez ela tivesse razão, aquilo não foi um beijo, ela apenas encostou seus lábios nos dele, não era um beijo, foi apenas um infeliz encontro. O melhor era tirar da cabeça o que aconteceu. 

Akami chegou em casa mais tarde do que o normal, seu pai já tinha perguntado por ela uma dezena de vezes para os empregados. Assim que a menina colocou os pés na mansão Mishimura uma enxurrada de criados veio lhe avisar que seu pai estava irado perguntando por ela. Ela suspirou e foi ao encontro do senhor.

Akami (espiando por trás da porta do quarto do pai): 'Com licença...'

Mishimura: 'Ah finalmente a senhorita resolveu aparecer em casa! Onde estava que teve que desligar o celular?'

A menina entrou no quarto e caminhou até a cama onde seu pai estava deitado com as duas pernas imobilizadas. Ela se sentou na beirada e sorriu para ele.

Akami: 'A bateria tinha acabado.'

Mishimura (franziu a testa): 'Que história é esta? Seu celular é novo!'

Akami ficou um tempo sem saber o que falar, seu pai tinha pego uma mentira sua, o melhor era contar logo a verdade.

Akami: 'Estava estudando Estatística no escritório.'

Mishimura (erguendo uma sobrancelha): 'Estudando? Com quem?'

Akami (mal conseguindo conter o entusiasmo): 'Com o Li. Sabe aquele rapaz que lhe salvou...'

Mishimura (balançou a mão): 'Sim, eu sei quem é Li. Mas porque você tinha que estudar com ele?'

Akami: 'Oras papai, ele é simplesmente o melhor aluno do curso de administração da universidade Tomoeda.'

Mishimura fitou a filha nos olhos, o velho senhor já tinha entendido tudo só em olhar para os olhos brilhantes de sua amada filha.

Mishimura: 'Está apaixonada por este rapaz, Akami?'

Akami corou de imediato, ficando quase da cor de um tomate maduro. Ela não ousou responder para o pai. O senhor deu um longo suspiro e passou uma das suas mãos nos cabelos louros da filha. Ela era o seu maior tesouro e lhe doía saber que um dia teria que dividi-la com alguém, mas pelo menos a moça tinha bom gosto. Desde que Li o salvou daquele pesadelo, o senhor tomou verdadeira admiração pelo bravo rapaz, principalmente depois que ele cumpriu usa palavra lhe trazendo salva a filha querida. Ele não via a hora de reencontrá-lo para agradecer pessoalmente e agora descobrir que ele era o melhor aluno de seu curso na faculdade também era uma qualidade muito admirável. Sua filha havia se apaixonado pelo homem correto, e isso já lhe facilitaria as coisas. Não a entregaria para qualquer um, tinha que ser alguém digno e pelo visto o senhor Li tinha estas qualidades. 

Mishimura: 'Que tal marcarmos um jantar para que eu conheça o meu futuro genro?'

Akami (se abraçando a ele): 'Oh papai...'

Ele sorriu mexendo carinhosamente os cabelos sedosos da filha.

Akami: 'Seria maravilhoso, mas antes eu tenho que resolver um probleminha...'

Mishimura não gostou do tom de voz da filha. Ela se levantou, ainda sorrindo para ele.

Mishimura (a fitando preocupado): 'Que tipo de probleminha?'

Akami (se afastou brincando um pouco com as mãos): 'Ele já tem uma namorada.'

O semblante do senhor mudou por completo.

Akami: 'Mas não se preocupe, papai, eu sei como fazer para ele começar a gostar de mim.'

Mishimura: 'Não se força ninguém a gostar de ninguém, Akami.'

Akami: 'Acredite papai, o destino de Syaoran Li é ser meu marido e ele será.'

Mishimura olhou para filha e admirou ela por alguns instantes. Ele sabia que esta determinação tinha sido herança dele próprio. Ele não queria vê-la sofrer e com certeza já estava pensando em como poderia mexer seus pauzinhos para ajudá-la. 

Sakura estava nitidamente nervosa. Tinha acabado de ligar para casa pela terceira vez e nada de Syaoran atender o telefone. 

Tomoyo: 'Ele deve estar enrolado no estágio, você sabe como o senhor Kobayashi o explora de vez em quando.'

Sakura (desligando o aparelho): 'É pode ser.'

Tomoyo: 'Daqui a pouco, Eriol está batendo na porta para você irem no tal Circulo.'

Sakura (se sentando na cama): 'Isso é outra coisa que está me preocupando. O que eu vou fazer lá?'

Tomoyo: 'Oras Sakura, você foi a heroína que evitou o Caos no mundo! É claro que você tem que estar neste tal Círculo de Magos!'

Sakura: 'Quem evitou o Caos foi o Syaoran, eu apenas tentei fechar aquela porcaria de portal.'

Tomoyo: 'Ah realmente fechar o portal que o tal do Shyrai abriu para que toda a escória do mundo das trevas invadisse o nosso universo não foi nada. Coisa pouca.' (disse debochando da amiga)

Sakura (se virando para ela): 'Não é isso, Tomoyo. É que eu ainda não aceito a idéia que ele não esteja aqui comigo.'

Tomoyo: 'Deixa de ser possessiva, o Li está ótimo! Claro que deve estar morrendo de saudades, mas tenho certeza que quando vocês voltarem a se ver, vão matar todas as saudades!' (e piscou para ela sorrindo)

Sakura corou de imediato imaginando o que aconteceria com os dois assim que ela voltasse. A menina se deixou cair na cama e ficou olhando o teto lembrando-se da noite anterior. 

Tomoyo se deitou na cama, mas estava com o corpo apoiado nos cotovelos, ela se aproximou de Sakura. Seu rosto estava acima do da amiga.

Tomoyo: 'Com esta cara, acho que está pensando nas suas noites com Li.'

Sakura corou mais ainda e rolou para o lado, evitando olhar a amiga de frente. Ela se sentia envergonhada em comentar com qualquer um sua intimidade com o namorado. Mas Tomoyo era a sua melhor amiga, nunca teve segredos entre as duas, pelo menos por parte de Sakura.

Sakura: 'Porque diz isso?'

Tomoyo: 'Oras porque te conheço melhor que ninguém.'

Sakura suspirou, lembrando do namorado.

Tomoyo: 'Posso perguntar uma coisa?'

Sakura: 'Claro! Prometemos que não teríamos segredos uma para a outra.'

Tomoyo (sorrindo): 'É verdade.'

Sakura (se sentando na cama e cruzando as pernas): 'O que quer me perguntar?'

Tomoyo (depois de hesitar um pouco): 'Como é ter a pessoa que a gente ama?'

Sakura (franzindo a testa): 'Como assim?'

Tomoyo: 'Oras, como é se entregar para a pessoa que se ama, se fundir a ela, serem um só?'

Sakura mordeu o lábio inferior pensando em como responder aquela pergunta intima que a amiga fez.

Sakura: 'É maravilhoso.' (foi sua única resposta)

Tomoyo sorriu e se deitou de barriga para cima olhando para o teto do luxuoso hotel.

Sakura: 'Tomoyo, você nunca se apaixonou?'

Tomoyo (depois de um tempo): 'Sim, eu já me apaixonei por alguém.'

Sakura (arregalando os olhos): 'Mas eu conheço?'

Tomoyo: 'Pode-se dizer que sim.'

Sakura: 'E quem é?'

A moça se levantou e caminhou pelo quarto brincando um pouco com as mãos. Sakura estranhou aquele comportamento da amiga.

Tomoyo (virando-se para ela): 'Sakura, você nunca percebeu que eu...'

Bateram na porta do quarto, Tomoyo olhou desolada para ela, agora que tinha finalmente resolvido revelar os seus sentimentos, tinham que bater na porcaria da porta. Ela foi até ela e a abriu, era Eriol.

Eriol (educado como sempre): 'Boa noite, Tomoyo.'

Tomoyo (tentando disfarçar a revolta): 'Boa noite, Eriol. Já está na hora de vocês irem?'

Eriol: 'Não, ainda temos tempo. É que eu esqueci de mencionar uma coisa com a Sakura.'

Sakura (aparecendo atrás da amiga): 'O que foi Eriol?'

Eriol (estendendo uma sacola para ela): 'Você precisar estar usando trajes formais.'

Sakura: 'Formais? Que tipo de trajes formais?'

Eriol: 'Eu tenho um aqui, seria bom você experimentar e ver se fica bom. Tenho certeza que Tomoyo ficaria feliz em consertar alguns detalhes.'

Tomoyo (com estrelinhas nos olhos): 'Mas é claro! Vamos Sakura, experimente logo.'

Sakura foi literalmente arrastada por Tomoyo.

Tomoyo: 'Ainda bem que eu sempre trago a minha caixinha de costura'. 

A menina puxou uma mala debaixo da cama e a abriu. 

Sakura (observando a mala): 'Tomoyo, isto não é uma caixinha de costura é uma mala de costura!'

Tomoyo: 'Ah uma mulher prevenida vale por mil. Imagina, se eu perdesse uma oportunidade de arrumar um traje especial para você porque eu não estava preparada! Acho que eu morreria de desgosto...' (falou a menina em posição teatral).

Eriol sorriu observando as duas. Provavelmente Tomoyo logo sacaria uma câmera para filmar a amiga, deixando Sakura como sempre encabulada. Velhos hábitos não mudam nunca, pensou para si. (E ele ainda tem alguma dúvida?!)

Eram onze e meia da noite, o Circulo estava marcado para exatamente meia-noite. Eriol foi pontual como qualquer britânico, na hora marcada para pegar Sakura, ele já estava batendo na porta. Tomoyo foi atender, já que sua amiga, para variar, estava atrasada. 

Tomoyo (dando passagem para o rapaz): 'Ela já vem.'

Eriol se sentou numa poltrona no quarto do hotel e esperou. Tomoyo sentou na beirada da cama com a filmadora no colo pronta para filmar a amiga assim que ela saísse do banheiro. Os dois estavam em silêncio, olhavam discretamente um para o outro sem querer, até que a menina resolveu começar um dialogo.

Tomoyo: 'A professora Mizuki, não veio com você?'

Eriol (depois de balançar a cabeça negativamente): 'Não, ela está com a mãe em Paris.'

Tomoyo: 'Estava com saudades dela.'

Eriol (sorrindo): 'Eu também.'

Tomoyo: 'Quando pretendem ter filhos?'

Eriol ficou um pouco sem graça, não tinha pensado em filhos ainda, e no fundo sabia que não daria tempo de o tê-los. Ele tirou os óculos do rosto e começou a limpá-los com a beirada da túnica.

Tomoyo: 'O que está acontecendo com ela, Eriol?'

Eriol parou de limpar os óculos e levantou o rosto para Tomoyo, era incrível como aquela garota era observadora, às vezes parou para se perguntar se ela realmente não possuía magia no seu intimo, mas não. Tomoyo não possuía magia, mas era sensível ao extremo, principalmente quando o assunto era as pessoas que ela conhecia. 

Tomoyo: 'Sei que está acontecendo alguma coisa. Sou sua amiga, Eriol. Pode contar comigo se precisar de alguma coisa.'

Eriol (sorrindo): 'Obrigado, Tomoyo.'

Ela sorriu para ele, o encantando mais. Sakura saiu finalmente do banheiro. Linda! Estava vestida com uma longa túnica de estilo oriental verde, realçando mais os seus olhos. É claro que Tomoyo deu mais vida a ela, com alguns pequenos detalhes brilhosos.

Tomoyo (já a filmando): 'Está linda, Sakura!'

Sakura corou e sorriu para a amiga. 

Eriol (parando ao lado de Tomoyo): 'Realmente está linda, Sakura. Você fez um milagre, Tomoyo!'

Tomoyo: 'Eu queria ter mais tempo para arrumar melhor, eu acho que ainda faltam alguns detalhezinhos.'

Sakura: 'Se dependesse dela, eu tinha ido com um vestido de festa!'

Eriol: 'Li ficaria encantado em vê-la tão linda!'

Sakura fechou o sorriso lembrando que ainda não tinha conseguido falar com o namorado que ficara no Japão. 

Tomoyo: 'Depois mando uma cópia para ele.'

Eriol se aproximou da amiga e ofereceu o braço para que os dois fossem logo, já estavam um pouco atrasados. Tomoyo os acompanhou, não parando de filmar nem um segundo.

Sakura desceu do carro e encarou a enorme residência a sua frente. Eriol deu algumas instruções ao seu motorista, que partiu logo em seguida deixando o casal de magos sozinhos.

Voz: 'Hiiragisawa!'

Os dois viraram para o lado esquerdo e viram um jovem de cabelos curtos despenteados, também vestido com uma túnica, mas esta era negra e mais parecia uma capa (Não é Harry Potter!!!!!). Eriol abriu um sorriso e foi cumprimentá-lo com um abraço. Sakura percebeu que eram antigos conhecidos, os dois falavam em inglês, o que causou extremo incômodo a Sakura que não conseguia entender nada do que os dois conversavam animadamente. (Tá até parecendo eu no trabalho). Os dois se aproximaram da garota e Eriol provavelmente falou que os apresentaria.

Eriol: 'Charles, It´s my friend, Sakura Kinomoto, The misstress of cards.'

Charles (estendendo a mão para ela): 'Hi! Nice to meet you. I hear so much about you but I didn´t imagine that you are so pretty.'

Sakura não entendeu nada, apertou a mão dele por pura educação e sorriu sem graça.

Eriol: 'Charles, she doesn´t speak english.'

Charles: 'Oh, I´m sorry... (ele fez um barulho com a boca)... Perdão, eu não sabia.'

Sakura (se sentindo aliviada ao ouvi-lo falando japonês): 'Não foi nada, eu é que nunca fui boa em inglês no colégio.' (disse sorrindo sem graça)

Charles: 'Vamos tentar de novo: É um prazer conhecê-la senhorita Kinomoto. Já ouvi muito sobre você.'

Sakura: 'Espero que tenha sido coisas boas.'

Charles (com seu sotaque forte): 'Oh Yes! Coisas muito boas, a senhorita é uma das magas mais famosas agora. É uma honra conhecê-la pessoalmente e descobrir que, além disso, é uma linda feiticeira.'

Sakura corou com o elogio. Eriol sorriu para a amiga e teve que concordar com o inglês. Os três entraram na mansão conversando sobre o mundo da magia. Sakura olhava encantada para a decoração medieval da mansão, parecia que estava entrando num castelo. Por fim, chegaram a um enorme salão. Havia inúmeras pessoas vestidas elegantemente. Sakura percebeu que todas tinham nacionalidades diferentes e as conversas eram em tantas línguas que a menina se sentiu até um pouco zonza. O relógio central começou as doze badaladas anunciando a meia noite. Aos poucos um a um começaram a se sentar na enorme mesa redonda. 

Charles: 'Fortunately we arrive on time.'

Eriol: 'Yes, thanks God.'

Eriol puxou uma das cadeiras e com um gesto com a cabeça pediu para a amiga se sentar nela, Sakura assim o fez. Eriol se sentou ao lado dela e Charles ao lado da reencarnação de Clow. Todos estavam em silêncio esperando que o relógio terminasse suas badaladas. Assim que a última soou, um velho senhor se levantou e falou algumas palavras, uma áurea amarela iluminou cada membro da mesa, Sakura olhava para si mesma encantada com o brilho que a banhava.

Eriol (sussurrando ao ouvido dela): 'Não se preocupe é uma magia inofensiva, é apenas para que entenda o que cada um irá disser. Existem magos do mundo inteiro e alguns não entendem a língua do outro.' (ai eu quero uma magia destas para mim!)

Senhor: 'Boa noite, caros amigos. Estamos reunidos aqui numa tentativa de esclarecermos o que aconteceu em nosso planeta há três dias atrás.'

Ele parou uns instantes olhando fixamente para Sakura que se sentiu mal.

Senhor (continuando): 'Como podem ver, temos a presença de mais um membro em nosso Circulo, é Feiticeira Sakura Kinomoto, atualmente detentora das antigas cartas Clow e é claro o pilar da vida deste universo.'

Todos olharam para ela. Sakura detestava ser o centro das atenções, corou imediatamente.

Senhor: 'Infelizmente não temos tempo pra maiores apresentações, acredito que nosso amigo Eriol Hiiragisawa esclarecerá qualquer curiosidade sua. Sou o Mago Garwood e no momento o mediador deste Circulo.'

Ele se sentou e uma senhora se levantou Sakura a conhecia, era a senhora Yelan Li. A senhora sorriu para a menina que retribuiu com doçura. 

Yelan: 'Os tremores foram relatados em todos os pontos do planeta, é de conhecimento geral que tal fenômeno é simplesmente impossível e apesar dos esforços dos humanos comum em tentar identificar o que aconteceu, todos nós sabemos que eles não conseguirão encontrar uma justificativa. Quero saber quem sentiu alguma presença estranha ou possui alguma teoria que se manifeste agora.'

Ela se sentou com elegância. Agora um jovem de cabeços longos louros se levantou.

Eriol (ao ouvido da amiga): 'Este é John Müller. É alemão.'

John: 'Senti a presença de algo terrível nos tremores, não consegui identificar o que era, mas posso assegurar a vocês que tem relação com o mundo das trevas ou algum universo alternativo terrível. Precisamos ficar atentos, sinto que as criaturas das trevas que vivem paralelos a nossa existência estão excitados com algo'.

Um outro homem, que deveria ter uns 35 anos se levantou. 

Homem: 'Na Irlanda, eles estão começando a causar muitos transtornos...'

Sakura se inclinou até o amigo.

Sakura (sussurrando): 'Eriol, eles estão falando que existem demônios vivendo livremente neste universo?'

Eriol: 'Lembra-se que eu lhe falei que as brechas existem aleatórias?'

Ela confirmou com a cabeça.

Eriol: 'Então, quando estas brechas abrem alguns demônios de níveis inferiores passam livremente. Cabe a cada Mago do lugar defender as pessoas destes seres se eles causam algum problema. Muitos vivem em florestas, esgotos ou escondidos em lugares afastados. Mas apenas os inferiores.'

Sakura (arregalando os olhos): 'Quer disser que existem demônios em todo o mundo escondidos?'

Eriol confirmou com um gesto com a cabeça. 

Voz: 'Senhor Hiiragisawa, senhorita Kinomoto. Podemos saber o que conversam paralelamente a nossa discussão?'

Eriol (antes de se levantar): 'Este é o idiota do Smith, é um americano esnobe e chato.'

Sakura olhou assustada para o amigo, nunca ouviu ele se referindo a alguém de forma agressiva.

Eriol (em pé): 'Estava explicando à minha amiga sobre os seres que vivem em nosso universo.'

Smith: 'Ah claro, a senhorita Kinomoto. (disse sorrindo sarcasticamente) Deveria ter escolhido um discípulo que pelo menos soubesse o básico no mundo da magia.'

Eriol: 'Bem, acho que isso é um problema meu, Smith.'

Smith: 'Absurdo a presença dela aqui, dá para se ver que não entende nada do que falamos. Não temos tempo para alfabetizá-la!'

Garwood: 'Smith, sabemos disso, mas não vamos perder tempo com discussões paralelas ao nosso objetivo.'

Uma mulher: 'Se estamos nesta situação, foi culpa deles. Sabemos que Shyrai foi discípulo de Clow. Foi ele que iniciou toda esta confusão há séculos.'

Smith: 'Lara está certa! Por pouco, o caos não foi evitado!'

Eriol (sem perder a calma): 'Mas ele foi. Tudo saiu conforme foi profetizado.'

Uma mulher que estava espalhando cartas na mesa se levantou finalmente. 

Mulher (com um forte sotaque francês): 'Nem tudo. O guardião... Há algo errado com o guardião.'

Houve um murmúrio geral, Garwood teve que levantar o tom de voz para recuperar a ordem do circulo. Sakura sentiu um aperto no peito quando mencionaram Syaoran.

Garwood: 'Continue, por favor, Harmony.'

Harmony (mostrando uma carta de tarô, '_O_ _Imperador'_): 'Há algo errado com o guardião das trevas, estava profetizado que ele morresse no final do caos, mas... (ela hesitou olhando para a carta)... Há algo errado, mas eu não sei o que é.'

Os membros se olhavam um para o outro em silêncio. 

Garwood: 'Me diga o que vê?'

Harmony: 'Que ele está morto, mas que está entre nós e forte, mas forte do que podemos imaginar...'

Charles: 'Entre nós? Como?'

Harmony: 'Eu não sei...'

Smith: 'Não importa onde o guardião está! Ele está morto e não poderá fazer mais nada. Não o temos mais, não temos mais ninguém que seja responsável por este universo!'

Garwood: 'Caro Smith, nós somos os responsáveis agora.'

Um outro senhor se levantou, ele tinha ficado em silêncio o tempo inteiro e Sakura teve a impressão que ele a olhava fixamente.

Senhor: 'Os tremores não são os nossos maiores problemas agora.'

Outro rapaz (bem ruivo): 'Como não, Bandeiras?!' (gente eu tinha que colocar um latino na reunião, né?!)

Bandeiras: 'Nosso problema é um demônio do nível um que está vivendo entre nós.'

Novamente todos se agitaram e novamente Garwood teve que levantar a voz.

Lara: 'Sim, Bandeiras tem razão! Eu também senti a presença terrível dele!'

Charles: 'Mas um demônio deste nível pode destruir todo este universo! Não podemos permitir isso!'

Sakura percebeu que Eriol começou a ficar nervoso. Uma moça muito bonita de longos cabelos cacheados e olhando friamente para Sakura se levantou.

Moça: 'Minha pergunta é como a Maga responsável pelo Japão não conseguiu identificar a presença deste demônio?'

Sakura se sentiu acuada com aqueles olhares de reprovação sobre ela.

Sakura: 'Do que estão falando?'

Smith (dando um murro na mesa): 'Não se faça de desentendida! Como não conseguiu sentir a presença deste ser?'

Mulher (com um forte sotaque espanhol): 'Como eu sempre pensei, ela nunca foi digna do poder que tem.'

Garwood: 'Rosas, sabemos que a magia é uma dádiva, não há como se determinar quem é merecedor de há ter.'

Ela se sentou novamente contrariada.

Homem: 'Ainda não nos respondeu, Kinomoto? Porque não se manifestou contra este demônio?'

Sakura: 'Realmente não sei do que estão falando. Não há nenhum demônio em Tomoeda, não sinto a presença de nenhum demônio há séculos, vocês devem...'

Sakura parou de repente, a ficha finalmente caiu, estavam falando de Li, ele era o demônio do tal nível. As cartas tinham lhe avisado isso e depois do terremoto a presença dele ficou quase que berrante. Ela olhou para todos eles com os olhos rasos de lágrimas.

Smith: 'Já que a feiticeira responsável pelo Japão é uma completa despreparada, só nos resta interferir!'

Sakura (sentindo as pernas bambas): 'Como assim interferir?!'

Garwood: 'Precisamos eliminá-lo.'

Sakura não sentia as pernas, se sentou e olhou desesperada para Eriol.

Charles: 'Estamos falando de um demônio de nível um! Vocês sabem o que isso significa?'

Smith: 'Se o atacarmos juntos, podemos derrotá-lo sem grandes problemas. Ele é um só e nós somos mais de 20.'

Sakura: 'Não! Vocês não podem fazer isso!'

Todos olharam para a menina que estava beirando as lágrimas.

Eriol (tentando acalmá-la): 'Sakura, por favor, se acalme.'

Sakura: 'Eles não podem o tirar de mim, eles não tem este direito! Depois de tudo! Depois de tudo que nós sofremos, eles não têm este direito!'

Garwood: 'O que está acontecendo aqui?'

Sakura o encarou não controlando as lágrimas.

Sakura: 'Vocês sabiam que ele morreria e não moveram uma palha para nos ajudar, agora que ele voltou, não vou permitir que o separem de mim, estão me ouvindo?! Não vou permitir isso!'

Todos estavam em estado de choque, o que aquela garota estava falando? Suas palavras não faziam sentido.

Garwood: 'Hiiragisawa, o que está acontecendo?'

Eriol pediu calma a Sakura e prometeu que resolveria tudo. Ele se levantou e começou seu relatório desde o final do Caos, sua conversa com o espírito do descendente, sua possível ia ao mundo das trevas e seu retorno depois de dois anos. Ninguém ousava interromper a narrativa dele. Quando terminou, todos ainda permaneciam em silêncio, ele podia ver que muitos estavam de boca aberta.

Charles: 'Está querendo nos disser que Syaoran Li, o guardião se tornou um...'

Sakura (se levantando): 'Não ouse o chamar disto!!!'

Yelan observou a mestra das cartas com carinho, ela podia ver o desespero dela e todo o amor que aquela menina tinha pelo seu pequeno lobo. 

Garwwod (depois de tossir um pouco): 'Eu só não entendo porque ele quis voltar? Porque alguém abriria mão do paraíso para ir ao inferno.'

Eriol (olhou discretamente para a amiga ao seu lado e depois se voltou ao senhor): 'Isso é particular. É assunto dele, não cabe a mim contar sua vida pessoal.'

Smith: 'Ele é um perigo, provavelmente sentiu o gosto pelo poder e não quis abrir mão dele.'

Sakura: 'Cale a boca! Você não é nem um décimo do homem que Syaoran é!' (Imaginem a Sakura, meiguinha até disser chega, mandando alguém calar a boca!)

Houve uma confusão geral, todos falavam ao mesmo tempo, inclusive Eriol e Sakura. Harmony era a única que permanecia em silêncio, observando a jovem feiticeira de olhos verdes quase à sua frente. Ela fechou os olhos e puxou uma carta, '_A Dama_', a virou para si e sorriu. Com uma das mãos, fez que fogos de artifícios explodissem sobre a mesa, calando a todos. Depois se levantou sobre os olhares assustados de todos e fitou Sakura. 

Harmony (com um doce sorriso): 'Ele voltou por você, para você.'

Garwood: 'O quê? Como isso é possível?! Está querendo disser que o guardião desistiu do paraíso por causa do pilar?'

Lara: 'A missão dele já tinha sido concluída, não teria que a proteger mais.'

Harmony balançou a cabeça e sorriu.

Harmony (olhando para Sakura): 'Ele a ama. Ele voltou para ficar com ela, não como guardião, mas como homem.'

Garwood: 'Você tem um romance com um demônio?'

Todos olharam horrorizados para ela, como se a menina fosse uma aberração. Ela se levantou e os encarou friamente.

Sakura: 'Vocês sabiam que ele morreria e não fizeram nada para nos ajudar...'

Smith: 'Estamos defendendo as pessoas dos demônios, os portais estavam descontrolados, inúmeros demônios atacavam as pessoas, não poderíamos ir até o Japão ajudá-los!'

Sakura (sem dar ouvido a ele): 'Não vou permitir que o machuquem, não vou permitir que encostem um dedo nele. Se insistirem com esta loucura, podem ter certeza que não iram apenas lutar contra ele.'

Ela empurrou a cadeira e começou a caminhar para fora do salão sob os protestos de todos, podia ouvir que a xingavam ou diziam que ela estava louca. Ela empurrou a pesada porta e a cruzou, reparou que a magia tinha terminado e voltou a ouvir todos falando ao mesmo tempo em seus idiomas, numa imensa confusão. Eriol e a senhora Li saíram do Circulo e foram atrás da determinada menina.

Continua...


	4. Um Lar Acolhedor

****

Capitulo 4: Um Lar Acolhedor.

Syaoran estava deitado olhando para o teto do seu quarto. Era estranho deitar naquela cama sozinho, na noite passado ele rolou de um lado para o outro mal conseguindo pregar o olho. Olhou para o lado e viu o travesseiro de Sakura. O pegou e levou até a altura do rosto. Respirou fundo e pode sentir o perfume dela. Ele era tão bom. Fechou os olhos e pode imaginá-la linda a sua frente, só tinha uma palavra para descrevê-la: Perfeita. Sakura era perfeita para ele. Ela o completava, ela o preenchia. Ele se levantou da cama e começou a caminhar pelo quarto, estava um calor insuportável. Era esquisito, estavam em pleno inverno, não era para sentir tanto calor, o aquecedor nem estava ligado. O rapaz tirou a camisa e saiu do quarto. Desceu até a cozinha e se serviu de um grande copo de água gelada. O bebeu de uma vez só. 

Ligou o som, colocou o primeiro cd que viu no aparelho e sentou no sofá. Tentou relaxar, estava tenso, nervoso. E o pior não sabia o que estava acontecendo. 

__

I feel my wings have broken   
In your hands   
I feel the words unspoken   
Inside   
When they pull you under   
And I would give you any thing you want

Agora era a vez das suas mãos coçarem. O rapaz olhava para elas em pânico, imaginando o que viria a seguir. E se ela o visse com aquelas asas? E se ele estivesse realmente se transformando fisicamente num demônio?

__

__

You were all I wanted   
All my dreams are falling down   


Ela o amaria ainda? Ela amaria um demônio? Syaoran se jogou para trás, passou uma das mãos no cabelo já despenteado. Sua mão ficou na testa que estava quente como se ela estivesse fervendo, como uma verdadeira panela de pressão pronta para explodir.

__

Crawling round and round and round   


Ele coçou as mãos ficando extremamente irritado com aquilo. Levantou-se e foi até a cozinha onde as colocou debaixo da água gelada, dava a impressão que assim elas coçavam menos. Na sala o som berrava quase que estridente. Pensou que os vizinhos provavelmente reclamariam com ele amanhã quando saísse para a faculdade. Ou com Sakura quando esta voltasse, ai ela viria reclamar no seu ouvido. i"Você não é mais um adolescente, Syaoran Li. Deveria se comportar como um adulto que é!"/i Imaginou a namorada reclamando com ele. Podia visualizá-la na sua frente com as mãos na cintura e vermelha de raiva reclamando.

__

Somebody save me   
Let your waters break right through   
Somebody save me   
I don't care how you do it   
Just save, save   
Come on   
I've been waiting for you

Ele fechou a torneira e secou as mãos no pano de prato. Elas continuavam a coçar, mas achou que não poderia ficar para sempre com elas debaixo d'água. Foi até o aparelho de som e diminuiu um pouco o volume, mesmo a contra gosto. Gostava da música, tinha haver com ele. Ele precisava de alguém que o salvasse, ele precisava de Sakura, o problema era se ela queria o salvar. Pegou um livro qualquer na estante.   
_"A magia oculta dos humanos"_ , leu mentalmente. O colocou de volta, com certeza deveria ser um dos livros que Eriol o presenteara. O amigo inglês sempre lhe dava livros ligados à magia. Pegou um de Sakura._ "Amar novamente"_ , leu e fez uma careta, deveria ser um daqueles livros melosos que a namorada adora perder tempo lendo. Desistiu. 

__

I see the world has folded in your heart   
I feel the waves crash down inside   
And they pull me under   
And I would give you anything you want   
You were all I wanted   
All my dreams have fallen down   
Crawling round and round and round   


Caminhou até a janela e olhou para fora. A noite era apenas iluminada pela enorme lua cheia. A neve tinha parado um pouco, o que significava que de manhã não precisaria tirá-la da frente de casa. Ele abriu a janela e sentou no parapeito apoiando suas costas na lateral da janela. Cruzou os braços sobre o peito nu e olhou para a lua. Ele não cansaria de olhar para ela, ficou quase dois anos olhando para um céu vermelho em fogo, cada vez que olhava para aquelas chamas se lembrava da bela lua do Japão. O vento frio batia em seu rosto, o rapaz fechou os olhos se deliciando com fria brisa.

__

__

Somebody save me   
Let your waters break right through   
Somebody save me   
I don't care how you do it   
Just save, save   
Come on   
I've been waiting for you   


Syaoran respirou fundo e pensou em tudo que estava acontecendo na sua vida. Desde que chegou do inferno, Sakura sempre esteve ao seu lado. Era a primeira vez que estava realmente sozinho em algum lugar, e era a primeira vez que pensava em tudo que tinha lhe acontecido desde que a encontrou no quarto de Midori Timu da irmandade ΔPα (para quem não lembra, foi o garoto que foi morto pelo lobisomem. Lembraram-se?). Ele podia se lembrar de quando os dois invocaram suas magias e ficaram um olhando para a cara do outro como bobos. Li sorriu levemente ao lembrar disso.

__

__

All my dreams are on the ground   
Crawling' round and round and round 

__

Depois tudo foi uma avalanche, tudo aconteceu ao mesmo tempo, não lhe dando tempo de degustar nada, de apreciar nada. Sua vida tinha sido um filme corrido, onde ele não viveu, apenas sobreviveu aos acontecimentos, na verdade, ele nunca viveu, apenas tentou sobreviver com todas as suas forças. Se era forte e poderoso agora, foi porque tinha sofrido e tinha sofrido muito. Mas ele sobreviveu porque ela estava ao seu lado, o apoiando, o ajudando com aquele jeito atrapalhado e desajeitado de ser. Ela o tinha salvado. Ele sabia disso, mas não admitiria nunca.

__

Somebody save me   
Let your waters break right through   
Somebody save me   
I don't' care how you do it   
Just save me, save me   
I've made this whole world shine for you   
Just save, save   
Come on   
I'm still waiting for you

__

A música acabou, ele foi até o som e o desligou antes que a próxima musica do cd começasse. Estava pronto para subir até o segundo andar e tentar dormir quando o telefone toca. Li franziu a testa imaginando quem ligaria para sua casa àquela hora da noite. Foi até lá e o tirou do gancho.

Syaoran: 'Alô.'

Sakura: 'Syaoran, você está bem meu amor?'

Li sorriu ao ouvir a voz doce da namorada, mas pode sentir que ela estava nervosa.

Syaoran: 'Estou bem. O que aconteceu?'

Sakura (mentindo): 'Nada, não aconteceu nada. Eu e o Eriol estamos voltando amanhã no primeiro vôo.'

Agora que Li teve a certeza que tinha alguma coisa errada. O combinado era que ela ficasse em Londres por quase uma semana. Porque aquela pressa?

Syaoran (firme): 'O que está acontecendo, Sakura?'

Sakura: 'Na... nada. Já falei que não aconteceu nada. Só estou com saudades de você e quero voltar logo.'

Syaoran: 'O Hiragizawa também está com saudades de mim?' (perguntou debochando)

Sakura: 'Porque sempre tem que implicar com as coisas.'

Syaoran: 'Só implico quando as coisas estão erradas.'

Sakura ficou em silêncio por algum tempo pensando no que responderia para ele. Ela apertou mais forte o telefone e olhou para Eriol, Tomoyo e Yelan que estavam a sua frente. 

Sakura (vendo que não poderia fingir por muito tempo): 'Syaoran, toma cuidado, por favor...'

Syaoran (franzindo a testa): 'Porque Sakura? O que o tal do Circulo falou para você ficar tão preocupada?'

Sakura: 'Eles... eles querem... eles...'

Syaoran (perdendo a paciência): 'Desembucha, Sakura!'

Sakura: 'Eles querem matar você, Syaoran. Eles acham que você é perigoso...'

Li sabia que isso aconteceria mais cedo ou mais tarde. O seu medo era que de alguma forma atingissem Sakura. 

Syaoran: 'Não se preocupe, minha flor. Eu vou me cuidar.'

Sakura (com lágrimas nos olhos): 'Me prometa... me prometa que vai ficar comigo.'

Li sentiu um aperto no peito, talvez não fosse correto prometer isso a ela, mas que se dane, o que ele mais queria no mundo era estar ao lado dela.

Syaoran: 'Claro que prometo.'

Sakura (sorrindo levemente): 'Até amanhã, meu amor.'

Syaoran: 'Até.'

Ele desligou o telefone e continuou olhando para o aparelho. Então os magos queriam eliminar ele. Virou-se e começou a subir as escadas.

Syaoran: 'Pena que não vão conseguir.'

Sakura desligou o aparelho ainda com um aperto no peito. Olhou para os três as sua frente e tentou sorrir para dizer que estava tudo bem. Mas no seu intimo algo dizia que não estava, que nada estava certo. Ela não suportaria o perder novamente.

Sakura: 'Tem certeza que não há como voltarmos hoje ainda, Eriol?'

Eriol: 'Infelizmente não. Foi um milagre que eu tenha conseguido adiantar o nosso vôo.'

A menina deu um longo suspiro e se sentou na beirada da cama. Tomoyo se sentou ao lado dela, tentando lhe dar forças.

Eriol: 'Teremos grandes problemas agora.'

Yelan: 'Eu sei. Espero que meu filho consiga resolver tudo.'

Eriol: 'Acho que seria melhor a senhora descansar também. Depois de boas horas de descanso saberemos decidir o melhor.'

Yelan foi até Sakura, pegou o rosto delicado da moça entre suas mãos e sorriu.

Yelan: 'Meu filho tem sorte de ter encontrado uma companheira tão especial como você querida.'

Sakura (sorrindo docemente): 'Eu o amo muito, senhora.'

Yelan: 'Eu sei disso, eu vi e sinto todo o amor que você tem por ele. Boa noite, minha filha.' (Isto é realmente um fanfic, vivemos no mundo da imaginação, pois uma sogra boazinha só mesmo nele!)

A velha senhora se despediu de todos e saiu. Eriol ainda observava Sakura abraçada a Tomoyo. Era tão palpável o medo da menina. O celular do rapaz toca quebrando o silêncio. 

Eriol: 'Hiragizawa falando... O que foi Nakuru?... Como assim ela piorou?... Acalme-se, me chame à senhora Mizuki, quero falar com ela....'

Tomoyo levantou o rosto e viu o rapaz andando de um lado para o outro tenso. Sakura estava indiferente ao que acontecia, estava preocupada demais com o que poderia acontecer com Li.

Eriol: 'O quê houve?... Mas ela não estava bem?...(um longo tempo)... Não se preocupe, estou indo agora para aí.'

Ele desligou o celular mais nervoso ainda, olhou para Tomoyo que o fitava.

Eriol: 'Sakura, infelizmente eu não vou poder voltar para o Japão com você, eu não sei o que fazer agora.'

Sakura se levantou e olhou para ele de forma assustada, ela nunca tinha visto a reencarnação de Clow daquela maneira. Parecia que ele estava se controlando para não chorar.

Tomoyo: 'Não se preocupe, Eriol. Eu volto com a Sakura. Agora vá.'

Eriol ficou um tempo fitando o rosto sereno da amiga e se virou para ir embora. Sakura ficou observando a porta fechada pelo amigo com um enorme ponto de interrogação.

Sakura: 'O que está acontecendo com ele?'

Tomoyo: 'Eu não sei.'

As duas amigas ficaram um tempo em silêncio. Sakura se virou para Tomoyo que ainda encarava a porta fechada. A expressão da amiga era diferente, Sakura não conseguia identificar o que realmente Tomoyo estava sentindo ou pensando. A menina se levantou e foi até o banheiro dizendo que tomaria um banho. Tomoyo pela primeira vez não a ouviu.

Sakura desembarcou no aeroporto internacional de Tókio, Li não estava a esperando, estava no estágio pela hora. As duas caminharam um pouco rápido, pegaram um táxi e se dirigiram direto à casa branca. O combinado foi que Tomoyo ficasse na casa da amiga. A moça não gostaria de voltar para a enorme e vazia mansão Daiudouji. Sentia falta da mãe, mas esta estava viajando pelos Estados Unidos. As duas entraram na casa quase botando os bofes para fora já que Tomoyo dispensou James e o motorista de táxi mal educado nem se ofereceu para ajudá-las. (Eu não sei se taxistas do Japão são assim, mas os cariocas são o cumulo da falta de educação. Além de se acharam o máximo no volante cortando todo mundo, ainda são mal educados de dar dó).

Sakura (olhando para casa vazia): 'Ainda bem que está tudo no lugar.'

Tomoyo: 'Pelo que eu me lembre de Li, ele era muito organizado.'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Isso é verdade. Bem, vamos levar nossas malas para o segundo andar.'

As duas subiram e Sakura mostrou o quarto que Tomoyo ficaria. Era simples, mas a amiga adorou, até porque Sakura deu carta branca para ela colocar ele ao seu gosto. As duas tiraram no par ou impar quem tomaria banho primeiro, pois a pequena casa só tinha um banheiro, como sempre Tomoyo ganhou e Sakura fez aquela carinha de dar pena em qualquer um. Acabou passando a frente da amiga. Li chegou do trabalho para a hora do jantar e encontrou as duas conversando animadamente na cozinha enquanto preparavam a refeição.

Syaoran (parado na porta as admirando): 'Boa noite, garotas!'

Sakura limpou as mãos no avental e saltitou até o namorado para lhe dar um gostoso abraço. Li a abraçou e lhe lascou um beijo tentando matar as saudades daqueles quase três dias separados.

Syaoran (beijando o rosto de Tomoyo): 'Que bom que veio passar um tempo com a gente, Daidouji.'

Tomoyo (com o sorriso meigo de sempre): 'Obrigada por me acolherem, detestaria ficar naquela mansão vazia.'

Syaoran: 'Acho que não preciso disser que é sempre bem vinda aqui não é?'

Sakura (ao lado do namorado): 'Isto mesmo, Tomoyo. Se você quisesse poderia morar com a gente. Seria maravilhoso!'

Tomoyo (sem graça): 'Ah eu não quero atrapalhar a vida de vocês.'

Syaoran: 'Você nunca nos atrapalharia Tomoyo. Concordo com a Sakura, se quiser pode vir morar com a gente. Esta casa não é lá parecido com a mansão que você morava, mas ela sempre estará de portas abertas para você.'

Tomoyo (emocionada): 'O-Obrigada.... por tudo.'

Tomoyo sempre foi muito sozinha, seu pai morreu quando era muito jovem e ela mal se lembrava do rosto dele. Sua mãe vivia para a firma e viajava muito, fazendo a menina ser criada praticamente por empregados. Quando conheceu Sakura, se apegou demais a menina. Sakura era como se fosse a sua família, já que não tinha irmãos nem parentes. Quando resolveu morar com ela no alojamento da irmandade Kαβ, passou os quatro anos mais felizes da sua vida, mas depois que a faculdade terminou, as duas se separaram. Sakura foi morar com o irmão e Yukito e começou a dar aulas na escola Tomoeda. Ela inicialmente ficou cuidando da mãe que não estava bem de saúde e tentou tocar os negócios. Foi um fiasco, Tomoyo nunca teve aptidão para os negócios. Era boa aluna em matemática, mas nunca gostou do mundo das financias. Sonomi assim que melhorou voltou a assumir a fábrica para grande alivio da menina e ela finalmente pode se dedicar ao que queria: a música. Tinha lançado um cd de música clássica que vendeu muito bem em todo o mundo. Sua vida tinha se transformado numa correria, eram shows, apresentações, lançamentos, ensaios, encontros profissionais.... a menina não tinha tempo para mais nada. Quando soube que Sakura viria para Londres, ela resolver dar um tempo e pedir umas férias. Seus produtores não gostaram muito da idéia e resolveram que dariam um tempo apenas nas apresentações e shows, mas ela se encarregaria de preparar o segundo cd.

Quando Eriol disse que não poderia acompanhar Sakura para o Japão resolveu de supetão vir com a amiga, deixando os seus produtores de cabelos em pé. Mas com seu jeitinho meigo e calmo, conseguiu convencê-los a produzir o segundo cd no Japão. E agora lá estava ela na casa dos seus dois amigos, sendo tratada como da família. Aquela casa branca era muito mais que suas construções, ela formava a família de cada membro que habitava ela.

Syaoran (espiando as panelas): 'Hummmmmm... acho que finalmente vou comer algo de bom nesta casa. Daidouji, você deveria ensinar algumas coisas para esta sua amiga.'

Sakura (dando um empurrãozinho no rapaz): 'Hei, tá falando que eu cozinho mal é?'

Syaoran (com aquele ar de superior): 'Sakura, vamos ser honestos, você cozinha uma gororoba. Acho que teve só uma vez na minha vida que eu comi bem depois que a gente se mudou.'

Sakura (erguendo uma sobrancelha): 'Ah é? E qual foi este dia, posso saber?'

Syaoran (saindo da cozinha): 'Quando eu resolvi fazer a comida.'

Sakura (irritada): 'Syaoran!!!'

Tomoyo sorria vendo a amiga correndo atrás do namorado para lhe dar um empurrão. Ele a pegou no colo e a levantou como ela detestava. Li ria vendo a namorada gritando e pedindo para ser colocada no chão. Era tão bom vê-los felizes e enamorados que ela sentiu falta disso. Nunca tinha namorado ninguém, nem mesmo um casinho sequer. Ela só tinha olhos para sua amiga e acabou deixando inúmeras oportunidades de ser feliz passarem. Mas isso não importava, vendo Sakura tão feliz ao lado de Li lhe confortava o coração.

Na grande sala de reunião onde anteriormente o circulo de magos tinha se formado agora só era ocupado por três pessoas. Garwood, Smith e Harmony. Os três estavam sentados praticamente um de frente ao outro se entre olhando.

Garwood: 'Charles tem razão, não conseguiremos derrotar Li.'

Smith (o mais revoltado): 'Não conseguiremos se nem ao menos tentarmos. Precisamos detê-lo ou ele poderá colocar toda a existência deste universo em perigo!'

Garwood: 'Eu sei disso, Caro Smith, mas não quero me sacrificar por algo em vão. Temos que se realistas, não temos poderes para isso.'

Smith: 'Se pelos menos o pilar da vida não estivesse apaixonada por ele...'

Harmony: 'Ela também não tem poderes para derrotá-lo.'

Harmony na medida que conversava com os dois tirava cartas e mais cartas de seu baralho e espalhava elegantemente na mesa a sua frente.

Garwood: 'Consegue ver alguma coisa?'

Harmony (balançando a cabeça negativamente): 'Não claramente. As cartas me dão várias respostas mas nenhuma faz sentido... talvez...'

Smith: 'Talvez o que?'

Harmony (olhando diretamente a eles): 'Só há uma pessoa que pode derrotá-lo.'

Garwood (se ajeitando na cadeira tenso): 'Quem?'

Harmony: 'Alguém igual a ele.'

Smith (se levantando de supetão): 'Um demônio?!"

Garwood: 'Cara Harmony, isso é impossível, nenhum demônio colaboraria conosco.'

Harmony (sorrindo serenamente): 'Não um demônio. Diga-me quem era Syaoran Li antes de morrer?'

Smith: 'O guardião... o guardião das trevas.'

Garwood (entendendo o que a feiticeira estava falando): 'Precisamos de um guardião, apenas um poderá derrotar outro.'

Smith: 'Mas de que universo pediremos ajuda?'

Harmony: 'Isso não podemos determinar, mas sabemos que alguns universos possuem os seus. Devemos orar para que uma brecha se abra e traga ele até nós.'

Garwood (se levantando): 'Vamos começar a sessão de orações. Quero todos reunidos por tempo integral.'

Harmony (se levantando e recolhendo suas cartas): 'Eu sei que ele virá com isso.'

Smith: 'Assim espero, assim espero.'

Sakura, Li e Tomoyo estavam jantando a boa comida daquela noite. Li já estava no terceiro prato e não cansava de elogiá-la. Tomoyo ria discretamente enquanto via Sakura fechar a cara quando o namorado dizia que ela tinha que cozinhar daquela maneira. Eles conversavam animadamente sobre os últimos acontecimentos, Li falava sobre o estágio e a faculdade, Sakura sobre as travessuras de seus alunos e Tomoyo apenas escutava e de vez em quando contava algum episódio de suas apresentações pelo mundo. A campainha tocou e Sakura foi atender.

Sakura: 'Ke...Kero?!'

Lá estava o bichinho amarelinho com as orelhas baixas e uma malinha nas mãos. Tomoyo e Li foram até a porta para ver o que estava acontecendo. 

Tomoyo: 'Kero, o que você faz aqui?'

Kero: 'Aquele grosso do Ywe me expulsou de casa.'

Li não agüentou e riu com gosto, irritando mais o amiguinho.

Kero: 'Pare de rir da minha desgraça, moleque mal educado! Não entendo como a Sakura pode gostar de alguém tão insuportável!'

Sakura (tentando acalmar o amiguinho): 'Kero conta esta história direito.'

Syaoran (aproveitando para tirar sarro dele): 'Oras Sakura, no mínimo ele deve ter comido toda a dispensa novamente. Tenho que dar razão para o Ywe.'

Kero (mostrando os dentes): 'Não foi nada disso! Eles reclamaram que eu estava usando muito o vídeo game e que a conta de luz tava vindo muito cara. Sakura, você sabia que o Touya é um tremendo pão duro?!'

Sakura sorriu amarelo não conseguindo responder aquela pergunta, na verdade não era bem uma pergunta, provavelmente Kero não aceitaria uma resposta negativa.

Tomoyo (olhando incrédula para Kero): 'Mas vocês brigaram só por causa disso?'

Kero: 'Ai o Yukito ainda colocou mais pilha na fogueira falando que eu tinha atacado a geladeira.'

Syaoran (se metendo na narrativa): 'Se o Yukito falou alguma coisa deve ter sido porque tinha chegado no limite!'

Kero fuzilou o rapaz com os olhos. Eles estavam em chamas.

Sakura: 'Continua Kero...'

Kero (suspirou fundo antes de recomeçar sua triste história): 'Eu falei que tinha apenas comido o necessário. Oras, Sakura, eu sou o poderoso Kerberus preciso me alimentar ou os meus olhos dourados ficarão opacos de fome.'

Syaoran: 'Olhos dourados? Pelo que eu saiba aquilo é castanho!' (cara, o Li também tá provocando! Coitado do Kero!!!)

Kero: 'São dourados!'

Tomoyo: 'Tá Kero, são dourados, pronto! Agora o que aconteceu?'

Kero (respirou fundo e continuou): 'Ai para piorar o Ywe resolveu se meter. Disse que eu não prestava atenção em nada, que nunca protegia a Sakura...'

Syaoran: 'O que é verdade...'

Sakura: 'Syaoran, não complica a situação!'

Syaoran: 'Mas eu não estou complicando nada, só estou comentando. Eu preciso ser imparcial, não é porque este boneco tá choramingando na minha frente que eu não vou olhar o lado do seu irmão e do Ywe.'

Sakura (erguendo uma sobrancelha): 'Imparcial, sei?'

Kero: 'Eles foram injustos comigo, Sakura. Trataram-me como um inútil!'

Syaoran: 'Oras, mas o que você pensa que é?'

Sakura: 'Syaoran!'

Kero (com os olhos em fogo): 'Inútil!!!! Eu vou mostrar quem é inútil?'

Kero se transformou na sua forma original. Sakura e Tomoyo entraram em desespero enquanto Li colocava mais lenha na fogueira. Os dois realmente nunca se entenderiam. Sakura balançou a cabeça desanimada, se o amiguinho ficasse com ela aquela discussão entre os dois estaria sendo apenas o começo dos seus problemas.

Kerberus: 'Vamos ver moleque, agora o negócio é só entre eu e você!'

Syaoran (jogando sua esfera para cima e a pegando logo em seguida): 'Não vale correr para baixo da saia da Sakura.'

Kerberus: 'Quem vai correr vai ser você!'

Sakura (parando no meio dos dois): 'Parem já com isso! Parecem crianças! Kero volte a sua forma falsa.'

Syaoran: 'Forma de ursinho de pelúcia!' (Cara está foi demais!!! O Li se rebelou contra o Kero desta vez!!!)

Kerberus não agüentou jogou sua bola de fogo com tudo em cima de Li. No fundo o rapaz pensou que o bichinho não tivesse coragem de fazer isso. Ele estendeu um braço para frente e parou com a bola de fogo no ar. Kerberus olhou espantado para o que o moleque tinha feito. Li abriu os olhos e nem ele mesmo acreditou que tinha controlado a bola de fogo do guardião de Sakura. Com um gesto do rapaz a bola desapareceu e o que sobrou foi apenas fumaça na mão de Li. 

Todos da sala olhavam para o rapaz com enormes pontos de interrogações na testa.

Sakura (se aproximando de Li): 'Vo... você está bem, Syaoran?'

Syaoran (analisando sua mão ainda): 'Hã... bem... acho que sim... Caramba, isto foi muito legal!'

Kerberus viu que o negócio pegaria para o lado dele e voltou a forma falsa. Sakura pegou a mão do rapaz e a viu um pouco queimada, mas as queimaduras estavam cicatrizando aos poucos.

Sakura (olhando espantada para ele): 'O que está acontecendo, Syaoran?'

Syaoran (puxando sua mão e a escondendo): 'Nada... não tá acontecendo nada...'

Tomoyo (chegando perto dos dois): 'O importante é que não aconteceu nada de grave.'

Sakura ainda estava meio dopada com o que tinha acontecido. Tomoyo não pode perceber mas a presença de Li tinha aumentado naquela hora.

Tomoyo (olhando para Kero que flutuava na sala): 'O que vamos fazer com o Kero?'

Sakura (voltando a realidade): 'Bem ele vai ter que ficar com a gente.'

Kero: 'Morando com este moleque é que não dá!'

Sakura (erguendo uma sobrancelha): 'E você vai para onde, Kero?'

Kero (depois de um tempo): 'Eu... eu vou... eu vou....eu vou morar com Clow. Isto! Eu vou morar com ele.'

Syaoran: 'Hiragizawa não merece tamanho castigo.'

Sakura: 'Não tem jeito. Vai ter que morar com a gente. Vou preparar uma gaveta no meu quarto para você ficar.'

Agora era a vez de Li ficar nervoso.

Syaoran: 'Ah não! No nosso quarto não!'

Sakura (olhando para ele): 'Mas Syaoran, onde eu posso colocar ele?'

Syaoran: 'Conviver na mesma casa já vai ser dose, mas dormir no mesmo quarto não vai dar!'

Sakura: 'Mas amor, ele dorme quietinho dentro da gaveta...'

Syaoran: 'Nem vem. A gente não vai ter mais liberdade para nada, não vai poder fazer mais nada com ele lá dentro.'

Kero (já subindo para o segundo andar): 'Estou muito cansado, vamos ver logo isso, Sakura.'

Syaoran (olhando desesperado para ela): 'Sakura!'

Sakura: 'Mas porque ele não pode ficar com a gente lá no quarto?'

Syaoran (batendo uma das mãos na testa): 'Ai como você é tonta, Sakura!'

Tomoyo foi até a amiga e falou algo no ouvido dela. Sakura arregalou os olhos. Provavelmente a ficha finalmente tinha caído.

Sakura: 'Kero! Desce, vamos ver um quarto para você aqui na sala!'

Tomoyo e Li acompanharam a menina subindo os degraus correndo e quase caindo escada abaixo, tentando alcançar o amiguinho que já tinha sumido de vista. 

Syaoran: 'Obrigado, Daidouji.'

Tomoyo (sorrindo): 'Não há de que. Sakura nunca entendeu as meias palavras.'

Syaoran: 'Acho que ela não entende nem as completas.'

Tomoyo sorriu para o amigo, tinha que concordar, Sakura era muito distraída.

Syaoran: 'Mas esta agora! Agüentar este filhote de Picachú vai ser difícil.'

Tomoyo: 'Já passamos por situações piores.'

Syaoran (depois de respirar fundo): 'Sinceramente, acho que não.'

Li espreguiçou pronto para se deitar e dormir. Contornou a cama e sentou na beirada quando Sakura o abraçou por trás beijando o seu pescoço. O rapaz sorriu com o carinho da namorada.

Sakura (ao seu ouvido): 'Imagina se a Tomoyo não tivesse me alertado...'

Syaoran: 'Você só entende as coisas quando elas são bem diretas, não é?'

Sakura: 'Tá me chamando de burra?'

Syaoran se virou e a derrubou na cama.

Syaoran: 'Você não é burra, só é tonta.'

Sakura (tentando se levantar): 'Ah é, se eu sou tonta então vou dormir.'

Syaoran (a segurando): 'Mas é a tonta mais bonitinha que eu já conheci.'

Sakura sorriu para ele. Mal sabia ela mais aquele sorriso mexia com todo o corpo do rapaz. Ele se inclinou e tocou seus lábios nos dela lhe beijando com intensidade.

Sakura (se afastando um pouco dele): 'Será que a gente consegue fazer em silêncio?'

Syaoran (sorrindo): 'A porta está fechada.'

Sakura (vermelha): 'Mas a Tomoyo tem ouvido de tuberculoso.'

Syaoran: 'Não se preocupe, minha flor.'

Ele a beijou novamente enquanto deslizava sua mão na pele sedosa da sua amada. Tudo levava a crer que teriam mais uma ardente noite de amor se não fosse um detalhe: a campainha tocou de novo.

Li se levantou xingando até a última geração da pessoa que estava batendo na porta. Ele abriu a porta do quarto enquanto Sakura tentava se recompor. Cruzou o corredor e não viu quando Tomoyo abriu a porta do seu quarto e o encarou sem camisa. A menina ficou vermelha, mas o rapaz nem reparou, queria logo ir lá embaixo e dar um murro em quem se atreveu a tocar na sua casa àquela hora da noite. 

Syaoran: 'Se for brincadeira daquela bola de pêlo, eu juro que frito os miolos dele.'

Ele desceu as escadas e cruzou a sala, Kero saia da sua gaveta quarto e observava a algazarra da casa. Li abriu a porta já pronto para dar um esporo quando arregalou os olhos assustado.

Syaoran: 'Mei... Meilyn?'

Meilyn (levantou os olhos e sorriu sem graça para o primo): 'Oi Xiao Lang. Posso ficar um tempo com você e a Sakura?'

Sakura trouxe um chá verde bem fraco para a moça que continuava lagrimejando encolhida no sofá da sua sala. Tomoyo estava ao lado dela tentando lhe confortar, enquanto Li a observava com os braços cruzados e encostado no balcão de onde Kero observava a tudo.

Kero (em tom baixo): 'O que acha que aconteceu?'

Syaoran (também baixo): 'Não sei, mas algo não cheira bem.'

Kero: 'Deve ser o seu desodorante vencido.'

Syaoran: Ou você que nunca toma banho.'

Kero: 'Eu só tomo banho quando necessário.'

Syaoran: 'Viu como eu tenho razão.'

Sakura (olhando para os dois): 'O que vocês estão sussurrando aí?!'

Syaoran (se afastando de Kero): 'Sakura, vê se eu sou lá homem para ficar sussurrando?'

Kero (voando pela sala): 'Isso mesmo! Estávamos conversando.'

Sakura (erguendo uma sobrancelha): 'Vocês, conversando? Conta outra.'

Os dois se encararam e depois olharam para Sakura.

Syaoran: 'Isto não é hora.'

Sakura teve que concordar. Não era hora de arriscar uma discussão. A jovem sentou ao lado da amiga chinesa que começava dar sinais de melhora. 

Tomoyo: 'O que houve, Meilyn? Porque saiu da China?'

Meilyn finalmente levantou os olhos e fitou a amiga. 

Syaoran: 'Vamos lá Meilyn, desembucha.'

Sakura (revoltada com a insensibilidade do namorado): 'Syaoran! Deixa a Meilyn se recuperar primeiro.'

Syaoran: 'Nada disso, ela vai ter que contar logo o que está acontecendo.'

Tomoyo (indo até Li): 'Li não acha melhor ela descansar. Amanhã ela nos conta o que aconteceu.'

Syaoran (um pouco irritado): 'Nada disso! Eu quero saber logo se aquele idiota do Hyo Ling fez alguma coisa contra ela e eu juro que dou uma surra nele.'

Meilyn (com um fio de voz): 'Ele não fez nada, o problema é comigo.'

Syaoran arregalou os olhos fitando a prima. Ele não suportava vê-la daquela maneira. Preferia mil vezes ouvir ela gritando no ouvido dele que ele era um irresponsável, um tonto, um egoísta do que ouvir o som do seu choro. Ouvir alguém chorar era o momento em que ele se sentia o mais inútil dos homens.

Tomoyo (pegando a mão da amiga): 'Vamos Meilyn. Vamos conversar no meu quarto.'

A chinesa se levantou e acompanhou a amiga em silêncio. Sakura olhou para Li que fez um gesto com as mãos pedindo para que ela também fosse. Ficaram apenas Kero e ele na sala. 

Kero: 'Nunca vi a garota encrenqueira assim.'

Syaoran (depois de respirar fundo): 'Eu também.'

Kero (voltando para sua gaveta-quarto): 'Espero que não tenha sido nada de grave.'

Syaoran observou o bichinho entrar na gaveta e a fechar. Ele pode ouvir um grunhido lá de dentro, mas pensou que seria impossível Kero está lhe desejando uma boa noite. Olhou para o segundo andar tentando imaginar o que tinha acontecido com a prima para ela ter resolvido do nada passar um tempo com ele.

Syaoran: 'Só espero que isso não cause problemas para mim com os anciões.'

Meilyn estava deitada na cama de Tomoyo que estava sentada ao seu lado mexendo levemente nos cabelos negros da amiga. Sakura estava mais perto do pé da cama observando as duas.

Sakura: 'O que houve, Meilyn? Confie em nós...'

Tomoyo (com a voz mais doce possível): 'Você precisa desabafar um pouco.'

A Chinesa se levantou e se sentou na cama olhando para as duas amigas.

Meilyn: 'Eu fugi.'

Sakura e Tomoyo arregalaram os olhos fitando a amiga.

Sakura: 'Co... como assim fugiu?'

Meilyn (repetindo): 'Fugi.... arrumei minhas coisas e fui embora da minha casa.'

Tomoyo: 'Hyo Ling fez alguma coisa com você?'

Meilyn (depois de balançar fortemente a cabeça negando): 'Não, ele é incapaz de fazer mal a mim. (ela abriu um fraco sorriso) Ele me ama... Me ama como eu jamais pensei que seria amada.'

Sakura (tentando ser compreensiva): 'Mas então porque você fugiu dele?'

Meilyn (depois de respirar fundo): 'Eu não posso ter filhos.'

Tomoyo: 'Como?!'

Meilyn olhou tristemente para as duas amigas.

Meilyn: 'Eu não posso ser mãe e conseqüentemente não posso fazer Hyo Ling ser pai.'

As três ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos. Tomoyo e Sakura tentando absorver a revelação da amiga e Meilyn por pura tristeza.

Sakura: 'Mas isso não é motivo para você abandonar o seu marido.'

Meilyn: 'Você não entende como a nossa família é rígida. Para eles as mulheres...'

Sakura (completando): '... são criadas apenas para cuidar dos filhos e maridos. Eu sei disso, o Syaoran me disse isso uma vez. Mas Meilyn, mesmo assim, foi loucura o que você fez.'

Meilyn: 'Minhas obrigações eram apenas gerar uma família e cuidar dela. E eu falhei! Como posso constituir uma família se eu não posso engravidar!'

Tomoyo: 'Você já fez todos os exames?'

Meilyn: 'Todos... estamos tentando ter um filho a mais de dois anos e nada. Há oito meses atrás resolvemos procurar um médico, ele disse que não havia nada de errado com Hyo Ling, o problema estava comigo. Tentamos todos os tratamentos e nada dava certo, apenas falsos sinais. (ela começou a chorar compulsivamente) e ontem ele me disse que eu não posso engravidar. Que meu útero não agüenta uma gravidez!'

Tomoyo abraçou a menina com força tentando lhe acalmar. Sakura olhava aquela cena com uma enorme dor no peito. E se ela não fosse capaz de ter filhos novamente, ela tinha perdido a única oportunidade de ser mãe quando resolveu lutar irresponsavelmente contra aqueles dois vampiros. A menina levou as mãos ao peito tentando acalentar seu próprio coraçãozinho.

Tomoyo: 'Calma, Meilyn, nós vamos tentar lhe ajudar. Seu marido sabe que você viria para cá?'

Meilyn balançou a cabeça negando. Sakura já sabia da resposta, apenas ela, a mãe e as irmãs dele é que sabiam que o rapaz estava neste mundo. E mantinham o mais absoluto segredo dos anciões.

Sakura entrou no quarto e viu Li debruçado na janela olhando para fora. Era nítida a preocupação do rapaz com a prima e com o que aconteceria.

Syaoran (sem ser virar para ela): 'Como está Meilyn?'

Sakura não respondeu de imediato, fechou a porta e se sentou na cama, soltando um longo suspiro.

Sakura: 'Ela conseguiu dormir. Isto depois da Tomoyo lhe dar um calmante fraquinho.'

Syaoran: 'O que aconteceu com ela?'

Sakura ficou na dúvida se contava ou não. Bem ou mal, Meilyn meio que confidenciou para ela e Tomoyo o real motivo de sua visita, mas Li também tinha o direito de saber o que estava acontecendo com a prima. Syaoran sentiu a hesitação da namorada e se virou para ela com o olhar sério que ele nunca tinha perdido desde criança. Sakura estremeceu.

Syaoran: 'O que aconteceu com a Meilyn?'

Sakura: 'Ela fugiu.'

Syaoran (franzindo a testa): 'Fugiu? Fugiu como?'

Sakura: 'Fugindo... arrumou uma mala, comprou uma passagem e foi embora.'

Li agora que tinha realmente um motivo para se preocupar. Ele ficou em silêncio por um momento ruminando a informação.

Syaoran (mais sério que nunca): 'Aquele idiota do Hyo Ling fez alguma coisa com ela?'

Sakura (balançando a cabeça negativamente): 'Não, ela disse que ele não fez nada com ela, muito pelo contrário!'

Syaoran: 'Então porque ela fugiu?'

Sakura (depois de um tempo): 'Ela não pode ter filhos, Syaoran...'

Li arregalou os olhos, ele sabia o que realmente significava isso na vida de uma mulher da família Li. Franziu a testa enquanto cruzava os braços sobre o peito mostrando que realmente tinha ficado preocupado. Sakura acompanhou cada gesto do namorado. 

Syaoran: 'Temos um problema, Sakura. Um grande problema.'

Aquilo era apenas a confirmação do que a jovem já imaginava. Suspirou e pensou na querida amiga que estava dormindo no quarto com Tomoyo.

Continua....


	5. A Casa das Três Mulheres

****

Capítulo 05: A casa das três mulheres

Já se fazia quatro dias que Tomoyo, Meilyn e Kero armaram acampamento na casa de Sakura e Li. No fundo a nova rotina virou uma verdadeira festa diária. Meilyn começava a mostrar que estava se recuperando dando ordens para todo mundo. Kero assaltava a geladeira sempre que podia. Li até mesmo ameaçou colocar uma tranca nela, e já tinha providenciado uma para a dispensa. Tomoyo enfeitava a tudo como podia, recebia todos os dias músicos e compositores na casa para traçar o novo cd. Li chegava em casa e era sempre recebido com festa pelas três mulheres. O rapaz pensou que talvez esta era a sua sina, ser cercado por mulheres. Lembrou-se de quando era pequeno e convivia com suas quatro irmãs e sua mãe e agora lá estava ele morando novamente cercado de mulheres, e belíssimas mulheres (Garotos, morram de inveja!!!!!).

Um dia Sakura chegou mais cedo em casa, estava terrivelmente cansada, entrou em casa e pode ver Tomoyo, Meilyn e Kero fazendo uma faxina geral. A menina parou na porta vendo seus móveis todos fora do lugar. Meilyn estava limpando a casa com vigor e mandando Kero fazer isso ou aquilo. Tomoyo sorria com a confusão da amiga chinesa e redecorava as cortinas velhas da sala. Sakura deu um longo suspiro, mas teve que concordar, pelo menos assim Meilyn se distraia um pouco.

Sakura fechou a porta atrás de si e cumprimentou a todos.

Meilyn (com as mãos na cintura): 'Esta casa estava um absurdo de suja. Realmente Xiao Lang virou um preguiçoso! Mas não se preocupe Sakura! Eu, Meilyn, vou deixar tudo brilhando!'

Sakura sorriu sem graça e nem se deu ao trabalho de agradecer, até porque a chinesa já estava gritando com o coitado do Kero! Tomoyo parou ao seu lado.

Tomoyo: 'Vá tomar um banho e depois arrumamos o jantar.'

Sakura: 'Onde está Syaoran?'

Tomoyo (não conseguindo segurar o riso): 'Ele fugiu daqui. Disse que tinha que comprar umas coisas no supermercado.'

Sakura imaginou que realmente esta era uma atitude típica do namorado. Ele detestava a algazarra que a prima sempre fazia. A menina suspirou e foi fazer o que a amiga sugeriu. 

Poucos minutos depois Li chegava com as compras. Kero voou até ele o rodeando.

Kero: 'E aí comprou muitos doces?'

Syaoran: 'A gente tá com o orçamento apertado, bola de pêlo.'

Kero: 'Deixa de ser pão duro, moleque. Você não comprou nenhum docinho? Nem aqueles pequenininhos?'

Syaoran balançou a cabeça enquanto entrava na casa, Kero se afastou resmungando. Meilyn deu-lhe com o espanador de pó na cabeçona do bichinho.

Kero: 'Hei por que fez isso sua encrenqueira?!'

Meilyn: 'Você é um parasita! Anda logo, termina de limpar os livros!'

Kero: 'Eu não sou seu empregado!' 

Meilyn (com os olhos em chamas): 'Você não faz nada o dia inteiro, seja um pouco útil e me ajude a terminar de limpar a casa!'

Kero olhou desanimado para o espanador nas mãos da encrenqueira e o pegou desanimado. Realmente ele não fazia nada de muito útil na casa e se Sakura o expulsasse não tinha para onde ir. Clow estava na Europa e ele jurou que nunca mais colocaria as patinhas na mesma casa que Ywe. 

Pouco tempo depois a campainha toca deixando Meilyn super nervosa, Kero voou apreensivo pela menina. Tomoyo que estava na cozinha foi até a sala. Todos olhavam para ela apreensivos.

Sakura estava na dispensa desempacotando as compras e as colocando nas prateleiras. A campainha tocou de novo e ela resolveu ver o que estava acontecendo. Encontrou todo mundo parado olhando para a porta com caras de bobos.

Sakura: 'Porque ninguém atendeu?'

Meilyn (dando um pulo): 'Não abra, Sakura. Pode ser Hyo Ling ou pior um dos anciões... ou meu pai.... ou meus primos.... ai meu Deus!'

Tomoyo (parando ao lado da amiga): 'Não se preocupe, Meilyn. Li está lá em cima, ninguém vai te levar a força para lugar nenhum.'

Meilyn: 'Mas ele está no banho, os anciões são muito rápidos e Hyo Ling também...'

Sakura ficou um tempo sem saber direito o que fazer, olhou para a escada que levava ao segundo andar onde Li tinha subido para tomar um banho. 

Voz: 'Tem alguém em casa? Li?!'

Sakura franziu a testa. Era voz de mulher e pior estava chamando pelo seu namorado. Meilyn parou de dar ataque e encarou a porta, Kero voou até os braços de Tomoyo se fingindo de boneco. 

Voz: 'Li? Sou eu, Mishimura!'

Sakura (olhando para as amigas): 'Mishimura? Quem é esta garota?'

As duas balançaram a cabeça negativamente dando os ombros.

Tomoyo: 'Eu não conheço.'

Sakura (cruzando a sala): 'Vamos descobrir então.'

A garota abriu a porta de supetão e encarou bem feio a jovem que estava plantada a sua frente. Sakura não pode negar que ela era bonita, tinha os cabelos lisos até o meio das costa, olhos azuis bem profundos e a pele branquinha como da sua amiga de infância.

Sakura: 'Pois não?'

Akami foi pega de surpresa, ela tinha ouvido Li comentar com Saito que a tal namorada dele ficaria uma semana na Europa. O que aquela garota tava fazendo ali? Perguntava freneticamente. Ela imaginou o encontra sozinho naquele sábado a tarde (CRETINA!!!!). Bem, ela já estava ali, agora tinha que ir em frente com o seu plano, apesar de que ele não seria completamente posto em prática.

Akami (tentando parecer gentil): 'Boa tarde, aqui é a residência do Li?'

Sakura sentiu o seu sangue ferver, adoraria falar que não era e expulsar aquela garota a pontapés, mas Tomoyo percebendo que a amiga não estava muito sob controle e resolveu interferir.

Tomoyo (se aproximando): 'Sim, é aqui que o Li mora.'

Akami levou um susto. Outra garota pensou assustada. Qual das duas era a tal de Sakura?

Akami: 'Sou colega dele na faculdade e no estágio. Vim ver se ele podia me ajudar com uma matéria.'

Meilyn (se aproximando do grupo): 'Hei garota! Pode tirar seu cavalinho da chuva, Xiao Lang não dá aulas particulares para lambisgóias.'

Três?! Pensou a guria freneticamente. Qual delas seria Sakura? Porque Li morava com três mulheres? Quem eram as outras duas? Ela tinha imaginado que era apenas o casal moravam na casinha branca.

Tomoyo: 'Por favor, entre. Ele está no banho agora, mas já irá descer.'

Sakura e Meilyn fecharam a cara com o pedido de Tomoyo.

Meilyn (a mais revoltada): 'Peraí, não sabemos nem se é verdade o que ela diz? E se ela for um assaltante?'

Akami: 'Eu sou amiga dele sim, pode perguntar para ele e além disso vê se eu tenho cara de assaltante, garota?'

Meilyn: 'Quem vê cara não vê coração!'

Tomoyo (tentando acalmar os ânimos): 'Isso não é hora de discussão. (disse empurrando de leve a chinesa para o lado) Entre senhorita Mishimura.'

Sakura: 'Porque ela vai entrar?'

Tomoyo: 'Plantada na porta é que ela não pode ficar, não é?'

Meilyn: 'Por mim tava muito bom para ela.'

Akami e Meilyn se encararam com fogo nos olhos. Por fim a garota entrou e se sentou no sofá. As três estavam paradas olhando para ela. Tomoyo no meio das duas amigas cabeças-quente.

Tomoyo: 'Aceita um chá ou alguma outra coisa?'

Meilyn: 'Só se for para ela se engasgar e morrer asfixiada.'

Sakura: 'Eu não vou fazer chá nenhum para ela.'

Tomoyo: 'Parem com isso, meninas! O Li não vai gostar de saber que estamos tratando uma colega dele do trabalho mal.'

Meilyn: 'Isso se for só colega mesmo! Aposto como tá dando em cima do Xiao Lang!'

Sakura: 'Quem você pensa que é para dar em cima dele, garota?!'

Tomoyo: 'Gente, por favor ele nunca se envolveria com alguém do trabalho.'

Akami estava entrando em desespero olhando para aquelas três garotas discutindo sobre ela. As três pareciam namoradas dele. A de cabelos mais longos e que segurava um ursinho parecia a mais equilibrada, mas talvez estivesse apenas sendo educada. Com certeza para Syaoran resolver morar com alguém deveria ser alguém de classe. Talvez aquela fosse a Sakura! 

Ela desviou os olhos para a outra que estava com os cabelos presos num grande coque. Ela chamou Syaoran por um outro nome em chinês talvez. Ela sabia que Li era chinês. Uma pessoa que mora com a outra tem intimidades e podem se chamar pelo verdadeiro nome. Sim, na verdade aquela só podia ser a Sakura. 

Por fim olhou para a mais baixa. Tinha o corpo frágil, mas incríveis olhos verdes. Não aquela, não seria a Sakura, tinha muito ar de criança. Li era um homem forte e bonito, iria querer uma mulher daquelas tipo arrasa quarteirão. Mas ela olhava com tanta fúria para a guria quando abriu a porta que talvez... A moça balançou a cabeça completamente tonta. 

Akami (se levantando): 'Chega! Querem me enlouquecer? Quem de vocês é a tal Sakura?!'

As três ficaram quietas e olhavam assustadas para a moça que respirava ofegante.

Meilyn (depois de um tempo): 'Eu disse que ela não batia bem com a cabeça.'

Tomoyo: 'Acalme-se, não precisa ficar nervosa.'

Sakura: 'É isso mesmo. Quem você acha que é para ficar gritando na nossa casa?'

A moça olhou para o chão desolada, estava na estaca zero. Fitou o chão e pensou que nenhuma poderia ser a tal Sakura. Talvez ela estivesse lá em cima com Li. E aquelas três eram apenas loucas que moravam com ele.

Sakura: 'Eu sou Sakura. Como sabe o meu nome?'

Akami levantou o rosto e fitou a menor delas. Pensando que estivesse brincando com ela, aquela menininha não poderia ser a Sakura. Não poderia ser a bruxa que ela via em seus sonhos e que a separava do seu grande amor. Olhou com um certo olhar de desdém para ela.

Sakura (erguendo uma sobrancelha): 'Mas a pergunta certa é: O que você quer com o meu namorado?'

Akami abriu a boca para responder, ainda não acreditando que aquela garota era a namorada de Li. Felizmente para ela, o rapaz desceu as escadas e perguntou o que estava acontecendo e que confusão era aquela.

Meilyn: 'É esta garota aqui que teve a petulância de vir atrás de você.'

Li cravou os olhos em Akami, se perguntando o que a garota estava fazendo na casa dele e como conseguiu o seu endereço.

Syaoran: 'Mishimura? O que faz aqui?'

Akami (mostrando o livro de estatística): 'Lembra-se. Você me prometeu ensinar estatística? Ainda falta a unidade 5.'

Sakura teve um acesso de raiva.

Sakura: 'Como é que é? Você anda dando aula particular para ela.'

Akami (virando-se para ela com o sorriso mais cínico possível): 'Ele me ensinou a unidade 3 e 4.'

Sakura (já sendo segurada por Tomoyo e Meilyn para não voar no pescoço da guria): 'Quem você pensa que é para dar em cima do meu namorado?!'

Akami olhou assustada para a garota enfurecida na sua frente e correu para trás de Li que bateu com uma das mãos na testa já prevendo confusão.

Tomoyo (tentando segurar a amiga): 'Calma Sakura!'

Meilyn: 'Calma, matar ela agora não dá! Tem muitas testemunhas!' (Isso aí Meilyn! Tô com você, vamos matar ela depois!!!)

Sakura: 'Ela tá abraçando o meu namorado! Sai de perto dele!'

Akami olhava espantada a cena, mas no fundo estava adorando. Com um escândalo destes com certeza Li ficaria do lado dela e se desencantaria pela maluca. 

Akami: 'Meu Deus! Ela está descontrolada!'

Syaoran (olhando sério para ela): 'Não devia ter vindo na minha casa, Mishimura.'

Aquilo foi um balde de água fria na garota. Li caminhou até a namorada pedindo calma.

Syaoran: 'Isso não vai adiantar nada! Controle-se!'

Sakura: 'Você também me paga! Onde já se viu dar aula particular para esta oferecida!'

Syaoran (sério): 'Pare de agir como criança! Isto tá ficando ridículo!'

Sakura parou, respirou fundo e tentou se acalmar.

Sakura: 'Podem me soltar, eu não vou fazer nada.'

Tomoyo e Meilyn se encararam e depois olharam para Li que fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça. Aos poucos, e receosas, as meninas soltaram a amiga. Sakura encarou o namorado e depois a tal Mishimura.

Sakura (tentando controlar a voz): 'Quantas aulas você deu para ela?'

Syaoran: 'Duas, foram apenas duas.'

Sakura franziu a testa e desviou seu olhar de fúria para o namorado.

Meilyn: 'Aonde foram estas aulas?'

Tomoyo: 'Para com isso Meilyn! Não aumente a confusão.'

Meilyn (com as mãos na cintura): 'Eu só estou ajudando a Sakura.'

Sakura: 'Ela tem razão, aonde você dava estas aulas?'

Syaoran: 'Sakura, por favor, agora não é hora...'

Sakura (séria): 'Aonde foram as aulas, Syaoran Li?'

Syaoran: 'No escritório... um lugar totalmente público, não tem...'

Akami (interrompendo-o): 'Depois do expediente.'

Sakura lembrou do dia que ficou ligando para o namorado como louca e ninguém atendia o telefone. Ele estava no escritório, praticamente deserto, altas horas da noite com aquela oferecida. O sangue da menina voltou a ferver. Com seu bom preparo físico foi rápida o suficiente para se livrar das amigas e tentar um novo ataque a sua rival. Seu plano estava perfeito, iria até lá e desferiria um soco certeiro na cara debochada da menina. Tudo parecia ser perfeito até sentir sua cintura ser bem presa por um forte braço. 

Syaoran: 'Não aconteceu nada! Para de ser ciumenta!'

Sakura (esperneando): 'Me solta, eu vou dar um soco nesta garota!'

Syaoran (a colocando num dos ombros): 'Está mais teimosa que seu irmão!'

Sakura (dando soquinhos nas costas dele): 'Me solta! Eu vou acabar com ela. (e lançando seu olhar de fúria na menina) Se prepara garota, eu vou ser seu pior pesadelo!' (Nossa! Não consigo ver a Sakura, meiguinha, falando algo assim! Mas ela tem que defender o que é dela! Isso aí Sakura, estou com você!! Acaba com ela!)

Akami estava estática observando Li carregar a revoltada namorada escada acima. Tomoyo e Meilyn também estavam paradas, mas assim que o casal sumiu de vista suas atenções se voltaram para a indesejável visita.

Meilyn: 'Se quis arranjar confusão, conseguiu garota, mas não pense que vai ficar assim!'

Tomoyo (educada como sempre): 'Senhorita Mishimura, acho que o melhor seria que fosse embora. Os ânimos não estão muito bons.'

Akami (se sentando no sofá e cruzando as pernas): 'Eu só saio daqui depois que o Li me der a aula que prometeu.'

Meilyn (depois de uma risada debochada): 'Até parece que é a aula que você quer?'

Akami: 'Não adianta insistir, eu só saiu daqui depois que eu falar com ele.'

Meilyn: 'Eu não disse, Tomoyo. Esta garota tá dando em cima do Xiao Lang!'

Akami (a encarando friamente): 'Isso é um problema meu!'

Meilyn (apontando o dedo na cara dela): 'Pois saiba que ele já tem dona, ouviu bem!'

Akami: 'Mas você adoraria que a dona dele fosse você, não é?'

Meilyn: 'Olha como fala comigo, garota! Sou uma mulher casada!'

Akami (erguendo uma sobrancelha): 'E ele te largou aqui? Deve ser porque você não vale muita coisa!'

Meilyn (literalmente voando em cima dela): 'Vou fazer você engolir o que disse!'

Tomoyo (tentando segurar a amiga – sozinha, coitada): 'Controle-se Meilyn! É isso que ela quer, criar confusão!'

Meilyn parou o seu ataque, Tomoyo a soltou, receosa, e viu a menina arrumando a roupa e ajeitando o cabelo enquanto tentava controlar a respiração ofegante.

Meilyn: 'O que vem de baixo não me atinge. Quer ficar aqui? Fique até o Xiao Lang vir aqui pessoalmente e dar um fora em você.'

A chinesa levantou a cabeça orgulhosa e olhou Akami por cima. Deu as costas indo até a cozinha. Tomoyo pediu licença, pegou Kero que tinha sido literalmente largado no chão e foi até a amiga na cozinha. Akami se ajeitou no sofá e pensou que estava numa casa de malucas, pensou no seu querido Li no meio daquelas loucas. Ela o esperaria, nem que ficasse o dia inteiro ali.

Syaoran empurrou a porta do quarto e entrou com Sakura ainda esperneando que mataria aquela atrevida. Só depois de certificar que a porta estava bem trancada a desceu do ombro. 

Sakura: 'Abra logo esta porta para eu dar uma lição naquela garota!'

Syaoran: 'Não aconteceu nada entre a gente, Sakura! Pare de agir como uma louca!'

Sakura: 'Mas eu sou louca! Não está vendo? Agora me deixa ir!'

Syaoran: 'Não até você se acalmar.'

Sakura respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. Tentou controlar cada nervo seu que pulsava descontroladamente. Abriu os olhos e sorriu para o namorado.

Sakura: 'Viu já estou bem, totalmente controlada. Podemos ir lá embaixo que eu quero matar aquela garota?'

Li riu com gosto, apesar de tudo adorou a cena de ciúmes explicito da namorada.

Syaoran: 'Não imaginei que fosse tão ciumenta.'

Sakura (rindo debochada): 'Cimenta eu? Claro que não! Eu só quero acabar com a vida daquela branquela. Estou no meu direito, não é?'

Syaoran (riu se aproximando dela): 'Sabia que fica linda ciumenta?'

Sakura (se afastando dele): 'Nem vem que não tem! Quero que me explique direitinho esta história de aulas particulares. Depois que eu acabar com a loura falsa, é a sua vez!'

Li a derrubou na cama apesar dos protestos da menina e a beijou. A menina no começo tentou relutar, mas não teve muito sucesso, em poucos segundos os dois estavam rolando e se beijando na cama. 

Syaoran (se afastando um pouco dela): 'Está mais calma?'

Sakura abriu os olhos e demorou um pouco para voltar a realidade.

Sakura: 'Desculpe.'

Syaoran (sorrindo): 'Eu te amo, minha flor. Não a trocaria por mulher nenhuma deste universo.'

Sakura (séria ainda): 'E se esta senhourita Mishimura for de outro universo? sabemos que existe um monte....'

Syaoran (depois de a beijar rapidamente): 'Não a trocaria por mulher nenhuma seja de qual universo for. Você é minha, Sakura.'

Ela sorriu, adorou ter ouvido dos lábios dele que ela era dele, era tudo que ela queria, ser dele para sempre assim como ele era dela. Os dois emendaram um beijo no outro, seguido por carícias.

Sakura: 'Aquela garota deve estar esperando.'

Syaoran (não parando de beijar o pescoço da namorada): 'Deixa ela lá.'

Sakura: 'É melhor não. A Meilyn é meio temperamental.'

O rapaz se levantou e pensou que realmente era um perigo deixar a prima com Akami. Ele não queria problemas com a policia. Olhou para a namorada e não resistiu em lhe dar mais um beijo, por fim como se estivesse morrendo saiu de cima dela e se levantou. Sakura se levantou em seguida.

O rapaz tirou a chave do bolso e deu uma última olhada para a namorada.

Syaoran: 'Sem escândalos agora, certo?'

Sakura (a contra gosto): 'Tá né!'

Ele abriu a porta e os dois desceram. Akami estava sentada no sofá, Sakura passou por ela e foi encontrar as amigas na cozinha. A menina nem ao menos a olhou. Li é que foi ao encontro dela.

Akami (se levantando): 'Desculpe, Li. Eu não queria lhe causar problemas.'

Syaoran (erguendo uma sobrancelha): 'Se realmente não quisesse não tinha me procurado num sábado.'

Akami: 'Mas eu pensei que estivesse sozinho.'

Syaoran: 'Eu te disse que morava com a minha namorada.'

Akami resolveu mudar de assunto, senão seria obrigada a contar que ficou escutando atrás da porta a conversa dele com Saito no escritório.

Akami: 'Não pensei que morasse com outras garotas.'

Syaoran: 'Uma é minha prima e a outra uma grande amiga. Estão passando um tempo conosco.'

Akami: 'Nossa, você é rodeado por mulheres. Seja na faculdade ou em casa.'

Os dois não sabiam, mas quatro pares de olhos bem atentos estavam observando o dialogo entre o casal pela beirada da porta da cozinha.

Meilyn: 'Esta garota é uma atrevida.'

Kero: 'Quer que eu vá lá e a pulverize, Sakura.'

Sakura: 'Ainda não. Eu cuido dela mais tarde. Prometi ao Syaoran que me comportaria.'

Tomoyo: 'Isto mesmo tem que se mostrar superior a ela.'

Meilyn: 'Nada disso, se fosse comigo... se uma descarada desse mole para o Hyo Ling eu descia o braço nela.'

Tomoyo e Sakura olharam para a amiga que permanecia vidrada no casal na sala. As duas sorriram. Meilyn tinha se apaixonado pelo marido. Ela o amava, só não tinha descoberto ainda. 

Syaoran: 'Pois bem o que quer comigo?'

Akami: 'Só queria que me explicasse algumas coisinhas da unidade 5.'

Syaoran: 'Mishimura, não é a melhor hora. Acabei de ter uma briga com a minha namorada. Que tal deixarmos isso para outro dia.'

Akami (sorrindo): 'Está bem, na segunda depois do trabalho.'

Sakura caiu em cima de Tomoyo que caiu em cima de Meilyn. Os dois olharam assustado para a cozinha onde as três meninas estavam estateladas no chão. Kero voava sobre elas rindo de se acabar. Li balançou a cabeça desolado.

Sakura se levantou e deu um empurrão no bichinho tentando escondê-lo de Akami. O coitado do bichinho voou longe e se estatelou na parede da cozinha. Tomoyo e Meilyn se levantaram tentado manter a compostura. Li encarava as três que estavam completamente sem graça de terem sido flagradas espionando.

Sakura (sorrindo sem graça): 'Porque não ensina para a Mishimura a matéria de uma vez?'

Li ergueu uma sobrancelha enquanto Akami simplesmente ficou com o queixo perdido no chão.

Meilyn: 'Tá maluca, Sakura?'

Tomoyo (tampando a boca da amiga): 'Isso mesmo. Ela parece tão desesperada para aprender a matéria.'

Meilyn (tirando a mão de Tomoyo da boca): 'Enlouqueceram?'

Sakura (caminhando até eles): 'Não custa nada, não é? Se ela precisa de ajuda em estatística por que é burra... quer disser porque não entende e você pode ajudar...'

Tomoyo: 'Vocês podem estudar na mesa de jantar.'

Meilyn (entendendo): 'Isso mesmo. Vai Xiao Lang, ajuda a burrinha... ops a senhorita Mishimura.'

Li franziu a testa não entendendo aquela mudança de comportamento das três. Sakura foi até a mesa e tirou tudo de cima dela com a ajuda da Tomoyo. Meilyn esfregava as mãos excitada, com cara de quem aprontaria e muito. Depois que a mesa estava limpa, as três voltaram a se recolher na cozinha, mas desta vez deixaram a porta bem aberta. Li deu os ombros, pegou o livro jogado no sofá e se sentou a mesa procurando a pagina da unidade 5. Akami se sentou ao lado dele e, assim, começaram a aula. 

Sakura espiava discretamente pela porta, fingindo que pegaria uma coisa ou outra, mas na verdade estava era de olho no seu namorado.

Meilyn (chegando perto das amigas que estavam preparando o jantar): 'E aí o que vamos usar? Cianureto ou veneno de rato convencional?'

Sakura: 'Para de brincadeira, Meilyn.'

Meilyn (com olhar de quem não estava entendendo nada): 'Ué, mas você não resolveu aceitar que o Xiao Lang desse esta droga de aula para aquela branquela para envenenar ela?'

Tomoyo (rindo com gosto): 'Claro que não! Sakura bancou esperta....'

Kero (pousado no parapeito da janelona em frente as três): 'Pelo menos uma vez na vida, né? Porque é burra de dá dó.'

Sakura (jogando água no amiguinho): 'Para de implicar comigo! Vá lá dar uma olhadinha para ver se está tudo bem.'

Kero levantou vôo a contra gosto e foi até a porta espiar o casal estudando. Tudo normal, pensou. Li estava explicando algo numa folha de papel, ele via que a menina tentava chegar perto dele, mas o rapaz sempre se esquivava.

Kero (voltando a dona): 'Está tudo certo.'

Sakura (olhando o relógio): 'Ok, Meilyn, daqui a dez minutos é você que vai até lá passar na porta e ver se está tudo calmo.'

Meilyn: 'Eu não tô entendendo.'

Tomoyo (sorrindo para amiga): 'É melhor Li dar a tal aula para esta guria chata aqui sobre a nossa vigilância acirrada do que no escritório depois do expediente, entendeu?'

Meilyn (com as mãos na cintura): 'A-há! Finalmente aprendeu a ser esperta como a poderosa Meilyn!'

Tomoyo olhou desolada para a amiga, enquanto Sakura permanecia controlando o relógio.

Meilyn: 'Isso mesmo, mantenha os amigos perto e os inimigos mais perto ainda!'

(ela deu um tapa de camaradagem nas costas da amiga que quase a fez cair sobre a pia de louça) Está finalmente aprendendo os truques de um casamento, Sakura!'

Kero (voando perto do rosto de Tomoyo): 'Ela nunca vai mudar....'

Tomoyo: 'Acho que não, Kero...'

Sakura (depois de ter se recuperado do tapa na amiga e de ter olhado o relógio): 'Vai lá Meilyn. Veja se está tudo bem?'

Meilyn deu um sinal de ok com uma das mãos e piscou para amiga. Encostada na parede, foi deslizando sobre ela até chegar a porta, se virou e devagar espiou o casal estudando na mesa a sua frente. Tudo normal. Ela se virou para Sakura e deu um sinal de positivo e voltou. 

Sakura (traçando sua rota de espionagem): 'A próxima é você Tomoyo, mas eu quero que você vá até a sala pegar alguma coisa e espie para ver se eles estão estudando mesmo.'

Tomoyo: 'Mas... mas o que eu vou pegar na sala?'

Sakura ficou um tempo sem saber o que fazer. Olhou para Kero e sorriu maliciosamente. Pegou o amiguinho e apesar dos protestos dele a menina o tacou com toda a força pela porta da cozinha. O bichinho cruzou a sala e se estatelou na janela perto da mesa onde estavam Li e Akami. A garota deu um pulo na cadeira assustada. Li apenas apoiou a cabeça nas mãos balançando negativamente. 

Sakura (que estava espiando da porta e se voltou para as amigas): 'Droga, eu errei! Era para ter acertado na cabeça daquela branquela!'

Meilyn: 'Da próxima vez eu posso jogar o bichinho de pelúcia? Deixa, Sakura, deixa...'

Sakura olhou para Tomoyo.

Sakura: 'É a sua vez agora, joguei Kero bem perto da mesa.'

Tomoyo balançou a cabeça não acreditando que estava participando daquela loucura. Ela entrou na sala completamente sem graça e caminhou até o casal que estudava. 

Tomoyo: 'Me desculpem, eu só vim pegar o Ke... este ursinho de pelúcia.' (disse pegando ele tonto do chão).

Akami (olhando com interesse o brinquedo): 'Nossa ele deve ter se descontrolado e o vi voando na cozinha. Este brinquedo é importado?'

Tomoyo: 'É sim. Eu comprei nos Estados Unidos.'

Akami: 'Que legal! Quando eu for para lá vou procurar um para mim. (ela fitou de mais perto Kero) Mas será que não tem modelos mais bonitos? Este aqui é muito feio! Olha o cabeção dele e esta barriga enorme.'

Kero sentiu o sangue ferver, ele tinha agüentado tudo! Se fingir de boneco, ser largado no chão e quase pisoteado, ser empurrado até se esborrachar na parede, tomar um banho de água fria e até ser arremessado, mas não suportaria ser chamado de feio!!! Feio era demais para o seu ego!!! Aproveitou que a menina apertava a sua barriga enquanto reclamava dela e num ato involuntário deu-lhe uma mordida para arrancar a ponta do dedo.

Akami gritou de dor, Li a pegou pelos ombros e a puxou enquanto Tomoyo bateu na cabeça de Kero para ele soltar o dedo da guria. 

Akami (choramingando): 'Meu dedo! Olha o que este brinquedo feio fez com o meu dedo!'(falava mostrando o dedo vermelho)

Kero: 'Isso é para aprender a respeitar....'

Tomoyo tampou a boca do bichinho quase o asfixiando e saiu da sala dizendo que traria a caixinha de curativos. Sakura e Meilyn foram até a sala ver o que estava acontecendo. O sangue de Sakura ferveu ao ver Li segurando a mão da tal Akami. Ela respirou fundo, foi até lá e deu um empurrão forte no namorado para ele sair de perto dela.

Sakura (pegando a mão dela na maior grosseria): 'Isso não foi nada! É só lavar com água e colocar gelo.'

Akami (choramingando): 'Mas ele vai inchar?'

Meilyn (chegando perto e analisando o machucado): 'Ah com certeza, minha querida, o seu dedo amanhã vai ficar pior do que o do E.T.'

Akami (olhando para as duas, desesperada): 'Será que não tem nenhum remédio?'

Sakura (depois de um suspiro): 'É melhor procurar um médico, ou amanhã ele vai estar enorme! Eu sou professora de educação física, as crianças sempre apertam os dedos nas portas, conheço bem isso.'

Akami (olhando desolada para o seu dedo começando a ficar inchado): 'Vai ficar horrível!'

Meilyn: 'E depois a sua unha vai ficar roxa e vai cair!'

Akami (levantando o rosto para ela): 'Cair? Eu vou ficar sem unha?'

Meilyn (fazendo bem uma cara de triste): 'Infelizmente...'

A menina olhou para o rosto sério das duas na sua frente, elas tinham razão, amanhã ela ficaria com um dedo horrível. Todos reparariam nisso. Ela arrumou suas coisas rapidamente e mal se despediu de Li saindo pela porta afora. Sakura deu tchauzinho para ela e fechou a porta caindo na gargalhada com Meilyn. A chinesa imitava a garota.

Meilyn (olhando para o seu dedo levantado): 'Ai meu Deus, a minha linda e maravilhosa unha postiça vai cair!!!! Eu vou morrer sem ela!!!'

Syaoran (sério): 'Não teve graça o que fizeram a ela.'

Sakura: 'Claro que teve! Agora ela vai pensar duas vezes antes de dar em cima de você!'

Meilyn: 'Até por que vai sempre se lembra sempre do dedo sem unha. Ohhhhhhhhh...'

As duas bateram as palmas das mãos num ato simbólico de vitória pelo trabalho em equipe.

Tomoyo desceu as escadas com a caixa de curativo nas mãos.

Tomoyo: 'Ué, onde está a senhorita Mishimura?'

Syaoran (sério): 'Ela foi embora. Suas amigas aqui a aterrorizaram.'

Meilyn: 'Nós só avisamos a ela o que aconteceria se ela não tivesse os cuidados necessários.'

Sakura: 'Ela deveria nos agradecer, isso sim.'

Syaoran: 'Não teve graça a brincadeira de vocês de arremessar a bola de pêlo pela sala... Quem fez aquilo?'

A três ficaram em silêncio, como crianças recebendo esporro do pai depois de uma arte.

Syaoran: 'Quem foi?'

Meilyn (apontando para a Sakura): 'Foi ela! Eu não tive participação nenhuma.'

Sakura (olhando para amiga): 'Traidora!'

As duas começariam uma nova discussão.

Syaoran (aumentando o tom de voz): 'Chega! Parem com isso! Se agem como criança vão ser tratadas como criança! Sakura para o quarto agora!'

Sakura (tentando argumentar): 'Mas...'

Li olhou para ela feio fazendo a jovem se calar na hora. Ela mordeu os lábios tentando engolir o que ia falar e subiu as escadas rumo ao seu quarto parecendo uma monstrenga. Assim que ela sumiu da vista de Li, o rapaz se virou para prima.

Syaoran : 'Você também, Meilyn. Já para o seu quarto.'

Meilyn: 'Você não é meu pai para...'

Syaoran : 'A-GO-RA!'

Meilyn quase subiu correndo as escadas chegando a tropeçar e quase cair. Assim que ouviu a porta do quarto ser batida com força, denunciando que a prima já estava nele, deixou-se cair sobre o sofá exausto.

Syaoran (tampando os olhos com uma das mãos): 'O que eu fiz para merecer isso?'

Tomoyo (sorrindo para ele): 'Quem manda ser tão amado!'

Syaoran levantou a cabeça e olhou para a amiga. Tomoyo sim era uma pessoa equilibrada, com certeza o rapaz que a desposasse viveria na eterna paz.

Tomoyo (indo até a cozinha): 'Já que as duas estão de castigo, acho que sobrou para eu terminar o jantar.'

Syaoran (se levantando): 'Eu te ajude, preciso fazer alguma coisa ou estas duas vão conseguir me enlouquecer de vez.'

Os dois foram para cozinha terminar de prepará-lo. A única coisa que passava pela cabeça do rapaz era jantar e deitar para dormir, assim finalmente aquele dia terminaria.

No banheiro, trancado no armário embaixo da pia...

Kero: 'Tomoyo... será que eu posso sair daqui?'

Continua....


	6. Vingança, Prato que se come frio

****

Capitulo 06: Vingança, prato que se come frio.

__

Frei Lourenço: 'Romeu! Romeu! Oh dor! Que sangue é este que mancha a entrada pétrea do sepulcro? Que quererão dizer estas espadas sem dono, a estilar sangue e descoradas, neste lugar de pás?'(Ele entra no túmulo) 'Romeu!Oh, pálido! Quem mais? Quê! Também Partis? E encharcado de sangue? Oh! Que hora dura teve culpa deste acontecimento lamentável? A senhora se mexe.'

Julieta desperta.

Julieta: 'Ó meu bom frade, onde está meu senhor? Sei muito bem onde eu devia estar, onde me encontro. Mas onde está Romeu?'

Barulho dentro.

Frei Lourenço: 'Ouço bulha.Saí, senhora, desse ninho de morte, de contágio e sono contrário à natureza. Uma potência por demais forte para que a vençamos frustrou nossos intentos. Vem, bem logo! Teu marido em teu seio se acha morto; Partis também. Vem logo; vou levar-te para um convento de piedosas freiras. Não percas tempo com perguntas; vamos; a guarda está chegando. Vem, bondosa Julieta; não me atrevo a esperar mais.'

Julieta: 'Vai, que eu daqui não sairei jamais.'

Sai frei Lourenço.

Julieta: 'Que vejo aqui? Um corpo bem fechado na mão de meu amor? Certo: veneno foi seu fim prematuro. Oh! Que sovina! Bebeste tudo, sem que me deixasses uma gota amiga, para alivio. Vou beijar esses lábios; é possível que algum veneno ainda se acha neles, para me dar alento e dar a morte.' (Beija-o) 'Teus lábios estão quentes.'

Primeiro guarda (dentro): 'Vamos, guia-me rapaz; qual é o caminho?'

Julieta: 'Ouço barulho. Preciso andar depressa. Oh! Sê bem-vindo, punhal!' (Apodera-se do punhal de Romeu) 'Tua bainha é aqui. Repousa ai bem quieto e deixa-me morrer.'

Julieta cai sobre o corpo de Romeu e morre. Entram os homens da guarda com o pajem de Paris.

Pajem: 'É ali o ponto, onde está acesa a tocha.'

Primeiro guarda: 'Há sangue pelo chão. Passai revista em todo o cemitério, e se encontrardes alguém, prendei-o.' (Saem alguns guardas) 'Oh vista dolorosa! Aqui se encontra, assassinado, o conde, e Julieta a sangrar de novo e morta recentemente, que há dois dias fora posta neste sepulcro. Ide depressa chamar os Capuletos e os Montecchios. Na busca prossegui vós outros' (alguns guardas saem).

Kaho limpou as lágrimas com um delicado lenço perfumado. A cena que assistia no teatro sempre a emocionava, não importava se a visse duzentas vezes. Eriol segurou sua mão e sorriu para a esposa que o fitou com os olhos brilhando pelas lágrimas. Vinte minutos depois os dois estavam saindo do principal teatro de Paris. Ela estava com o braço dado ao marido.

Eriol: 'Gostou?'

Kaho (com um doce sorriso): 'Você sabe que nunca me canso de ver Shakespeare.'

Eriol: 'Fico feliz que tenha gostado.'

Ela repouso sua cabeça no ombro do marido e suspirou fundo.

Kaho: 'A noite está tão linda' (ela levantou a cabeça e contemplou a lua cheia). 'Olhe a lua, querido! Ela está perfeita.'

Eriol (sorrindo): 'Não tão perfeita como você, querida.'

Kaho sorriu e corou um pouco com o elogio do marido.

Eriol: 'Podemos jantar fora. Conheço um ótimo restaurante.'

Kaho: 'Não estou me sentindo muito bem.'

O rapaz parou de caminhar e olhou preocupado para a esposa.

Eriol: 'O que está sentindo?'

Kaho (com uma das mãos no peito): 'Apenas uma dor no peito. Mas nada demais.'

Eriol (nervoso): 'Como não é nada demais?! Quando começou sentir esta dor novamente?'

Kaho (balançando a cabeça): 'Há pouco tempo. Mas juro Eriol, não é nada demais, é apenas uma dorzinha...'

De repente a dorzinha começou a aumentar, fazendo Kaho sentir as pernas moles e o corpo pesado. Eriol a pegou antes de atingir o chão, chamando, ou melhor, gritando o nome da esposa que desmaiara nos seus braços. Alguns pedestres foram ao auxilio do jovem casal. Eriol a pegou nos braços e pedindo licença às pessoas correu até o hospital mais próximo.

Sakura rolou para o lado de Li da cama querendo ficar mais próxima ao namorado. Ela rolou e rolou caindo por fim no chão. A menina estatelada no chão levantou o rosto e observou a cama completamente vazia.

Sakura: 'Onde está o Syaoran?'

Olhou para o relógio.

Sakura (franzindo a testa): 'Três e vinte da manhã?'

Ela se levantou do chão ainda sentindo o corpo dolorido pela pequena queda. Enrolou-se com a colcha e saiu do quarto procurando o namorado pela casa. Abriu discretamente a porta do quarto onde Meilyn e Tomoyo dormiam. As duas amigas estavam no décimo sono. Ela caminhou pelo segundo andar, imaginando que Li poderia ter acordado para aproveitar o silêncio da madrugada e estudar. Nada dele. Desceu até a sala e nada também. Kero dormia profundamente na sua gaveta-quarto. Olhou pela cozinha e pelas janelas para ver se ele estava no quintal. Não o encontrou em canto nenhum da casa. Ela começou a ficar nervosa. Onde ele estaria? O que teria acontecido com ele?

Ela estava subindo novamente para o segundo andar quando a porta dos fundos da cozinha abriu. Li entrou por ela. 

Sakura: 'Onde estava?'

Li sentiu o sangue congelar ao ouvir a voz da namorada. O que ele contaria para ela? Que estava sobrevoando os céus de Tomoeda para utilizar seu novo par de asas de demônio?

Syaoran (depois de vacilar um pouco): 'Estava com calor e resolvi ficar um pouco lá fora.'

Sakura se encolheu mais dentro do edredon e olhou feio para ele. Era impossível sentir calor num clima daquele, mas vendo o namorado sem camisa em pleno inverno japonês também era algo impossível.

Sakura: 'Mas eu olhei para o quintal e não o vi.'

Syaoran (subindo para o segundo andar): 'Oras Sakura, você é uma tonta. Não deve nem ter olhado direito.'

Sakura sentiu que ele estava fugindo das perguntas, mas não quis forçar a barra. Aquele dia já tinha sido por demais tumultuado com a visita inesperada e catastrófica da senhorita Mishimura. Achou melhor não forçar uma resposta, Li provavelmente ainda estava possesso com ela e Meilyn. O jantar tinha sido praticamente um velório. Tomoyo até tentou puxar assunto, mas Li ainda olhava atravessado para a prima e a namorada. Sem contar que ele nem dirigiu uma palavra a Kero pela agressão a filha do seu patrão. 

A menina deu um longo suspiro e subiu para o segundo andar também. Deitou-se ao lado do namorado e se encolheu no edredon.

Sakura: 'É incrível como você não sente frio.'

Syaoran: 'Quando se vive dois anos num inferno sente saudades do frio.'

Aquela resposta atravessada foi uma punhalada na menina. Li sempre soltava alguma coisa daquele lugar terrível. Sakura se sentia mal pelo namorado ter passado por tantos tormentos apenas para ficar com ela. Uma lágrima de remorso saiu dos olhos da menina. Ela se virou para o lado ficando de costas para Li.

Sakura: 'Valeu a pena?'

Syaoran abriu os olhos.

Syaoran: 'Como assim?'

Sakura (tentando controlar a voz para ele não perceber que ela chorava): 'Valeu a pena ter ido ao inferno por mim?'

Syaoran se sentou na cama apreciando o corpo da namorada escondido pelo cobertor.

Syaoran: 'Quem disse que eu fui para lá por você?'

Sakura (sem se virar para ele): 'Eriol.'

Syaoran teve raiva do amigo, não era para ele ter aberto a boca e contar que resolveu ir para o mundo das trevas para procurar uma brecha. 

Syaoran: 'Eriol se enganou. Eu fui parar lá porque não fui muito legal. Lembre-se que eu matei algumas pessoas.'

Sakura: 'Não minta para mim. Eriol contou isso para os magos no tal Circulo. Ele disse que você resolveu fazer isso depois que me viu no cemitério.'

Syaoran: 'Ele contou isso?'

Sakura confirmou com a cabeça ainda não encarando ele. Li suspirou fundo encarando o nada. Não sabia direito o que falar, Eriol já tinha dado com a língua nos dentes. Com certeza da próxima vez que o visse tomaria satisfação. Olhou de relance para Sakura ainda encolhida e sorriu. É claro que tinha valido a pena ter voltado para ela, por ela. Ele se deitou a abraçando por trás.

Syaoran (ao ouvido dela): 'Viveria mil anos lá apenas para estar aqui com você agora, minha flor.'

Sakura sorriu, mas não conseguia parar de chorar. Ele forçou que ela se virasse e secou o rosto molhado a fitando com carinho.

Syaoran: 'Não chore. Não importa onde eu estive, o importante é que estou aqui com você.'

Ela abraçou forte ele por mais que não quisesse chorar não conseguia parar. Ele afagava de leve seus cabelos. Os dois adormeceram assim, abraçados um ao outro, ali eles eram um só corpo, uma só alma.

Eriol entrou no quarto do hospital se controlando para não chorar na frente da esposa. Deu uns passos em direção ao leito onde jazia sua adorada. Assim que ele se aproximou, ela abriu os olhos e com doçura o fitou. 

Eriol (pegando a mão dela entre as suas): 'Você ficará boa, minha querida.'

Kaho (com uma voz fraca): 'Quero que vá ao Japão, meu bem.'

Eriol arregalou os olhos e balançou a cabeça negando fortemente.

Eriol: 'Nunca vou deixá-la neste estado. Estarei ao seu lado sempre.'

Kaho (sorriu docemente): 'Eu não ficarei bem sabendo que Sakura não está bem. Precisa estar ao lado dela, Eriol. Precisa estar ao lado de Li.'

Eriol (já não conseguindo controlar as lágrimas): 'Não'. (ele apertou mais forte a mão dela entre as suas) 'Não vou deixá-la sozinha.'

Kaho (depois de um longo suspiro): 'Não tente mudar o destino, Eriol. Sabemos que não devemos mudar o que está escrito para nós.'

Eriol: 'Não! Eu não vou deixar que se vá! Você é minha mulher, é a minha vida!'

Kaho levantou seu braço com suas últimas forças e passou pelo rosto tão amado.

Kaho: 'Todos percorremos caminhos que nunca pensamos em atravessar. Você passará por estes caminhos...'

Eriol: 'Desde que eu passe por eles com você.'

Kaho: 'Não meu querido, há caminhos que devemos atravessar sozinhos ou com a companhia de outras pessoas... outras pessoas queridas.'

Eriol (franziu a testa): 'O que está querendo me dizer, Kaho?'

Ela apenas sorriu e fechou os olhos tentando buscar forças.

Kaho: 'Me prometa que irá ao Japão o quanto antes.'

Eriol ficou em silêncio, não prometeria isso nunca, sua obrigação como esposo era ficar ao lado dela em tempo integral, ele era responsável por ela. A senhora Mizuki entrou no quarto acompanhada por uma triste Nakuru. A velha senhora foi até a filha.

Mizuki: 'Oh minha menina! Não me dê mais estes sustos. O coração da sua pobre mãe não vai agüentar isso.'

Eriol se afastou deixando mãe e filha sozinhas, ele saiu do quarto secando o rosto com uma das mãos. O rapaz pediu para sua guardiã ficar com a senhora Mizuki, ele tinha que ainda falar com o médico, com certeza ele daria o diagnostico que todos já sabiam: Coração fraco. Mas agora viria o pior, ele daria ao rapaz o tempo de vida da sua esposa sem saber que o rapaz já sabia dele.

Sakura olhava para as crianças brincando no recreio. Seus pensamentos foram até sua amiga chinesa. Já haviam se passado bastante tempo que ela estava com eles. Era tão bom tê-la ao seu lado, a ver dando ordem em tudo e inventando mil e umas mudanças na casa. Li às vezes perdia um pouco a paciência com ela, mas Sakura sabia que o rapaz a adorava também, só não tinha muito jeito para expressar seus sentimentos. 

Por sorte, nada aconteceu com a unha da senhorita Mishimura e principalmente com o emprego de Li na firma japonesa. Apesar de Sakura controlar legal a hora dele agora e tentava se controlar para não ligar inúmeras vezes para o trabalho do namorado (também, era o mínimo que ela podia fazer! Quem mandou ter um namorado gostosão!!!). Ela sentou debaixo da cerejeira e começou a almoçar observando as crianças correndo de um lado para o outro. Ela olhou para o lado e viu um grupinho de meninas almoçando juntas. Por alguns instantes pode se ver com as amigas de infância fazendo a mesma coisa. Mordeu com vontade o sanduíche que Tomoyo havia preparado para ela de manhã. 

Assim que acabou de comer tudo se levantou, olhou para o relógio e constatou que ainda tinha alguns minutos para descansar antes de dar aula para a segunda série. Espreguiçou-se apreciando o sol fraquinho. Quando sentiu ser observada, olhou para o lado e viu um rapaz a observando. Reconheceu de imediato. Lá estava parado Seiya Yanamoto.

Sakura engoliu seco lembrando-se do seu último encontro com o ex-noivo.

__

Sakura entrou na mansão Yanamoto, tudo estava deserto. A decoração para o casamento ainda estava ali, provavelmente não tiveram tempo de desmontar tudo. Ela olhou para trás e viu Li a esperando debruçado numa árvore. Ela queria tanto que ele fosse com ela, mas sabia que aquela deveria ser uma conversa particular. Olhou novamente para o enorme quintal da mansão e viu o altar que armaram para a ocasião. A menina deu alguns passos e pode ver Yanamoto sentado no chão do altar com as mãos no rosto. 

Sakura (com a voz tremula): 'Seiya.'

Seiya levantou o rosto e olhou para a noiva de forma apaixonada, ele sabia que ela não o abandonaria, com certeza tinha acontecido alguma coisa, talvez fora até seqüestrada! Mas ela estava ali, linda, apesar do cabelo um pouco despenteado. Ele se levantou e em dois grandes passos a envolveu em seus braços, apertando-a forte contra o peito.

Sieya: 'Graças a Deus, você está bem, meu amor.'

Aquilo só piorava a situação. Ela se afastou um pouco dele impedindo que ele a beijasse.

Sakura (com lágrimas nos olhos): 'Seiya, eu... eu preciso te contar... uma coisa.'

O rapaz franziu a testa, mas depois sorriu.

Seiya: 'Não se preocupe meu amor, podemos nos casar no cartório agora mesmo.'

Sakura: 'Eu não posso me casar com você, Seiya.'

Ele ficou um tempo sem reação, apenas a fitava de forma assustada.

Seiya: 'Como assim não pode? Porque?'

Sakura: 'Ele voltou.'

Seiya (quase berrando): 'Quem voltou?!'

Sakura: 'Syaoran voltou.'

O rapaz começou a ficar descontrolado, andou de um lado para o outro fitando a grama verde do jardim, ele balançava a cabeça negativamente, como se não quisesse acreditar que aquilo esta acontecendo.

Seiya (a encarando): 'E você foi correndo para os braços dele?'

Sakura (com a voz falhando): 'Eu não posso me casar com você.'

Seiya (berrando na cara dela): 'Porque?! Só porque aquele filho da p... (censurado) voltou?! Ele resolveu aparecer do nada e você se joga nos braços dele novamente!!!!'

Sakura: 'Por favor...'

Seiya (sem dar ouvidos para a garota): 'Porque faz isso, Sakura? Porque é tão submissa a ele? Porque?!'

Ela falaria alguma coisa, mas o rapaz pegou seu braço com força.

Seiya: 'Não vou permitir que ele volte do nada e a tire de mim! Não vou permitir isso!'

Sakura: 'Está me... machucando...'

Seiya (apertando mais forte): 'Você vai ser minha, Sakura. Você é minha!'

Sakura: 'Me solte... por favor...'

Seiya apertou mais forte fazendo a menina gemer novamente de dor. O rapaz estava realmente a machucando com a forte pressão no braço. Ele a puxou com força fazendo quase com que a menina cai-se de joelhos no chão. Ele pretendia levá-la em direção a mansão.

Voz: 'Acho que ela pediu para você a soltar.'

O rapaz se virou e viu a figura de Li. Seu sangue ferveu, quem era aquele cara para desaparecer do nada e depois surgir no dia do seu casamento e lhe tomar a noiva? Quem ele pensava que era para arruinar a sua vida daquela maneira?

Seiya: 'Isso é assunto de família. Não se meta!'

Syaoran (erguendo uma sobrancelha): 'Desde quando a minha garota faz parte da sua família?'

Aquela frase debochada ecoou na cabeça de Seiya. Nunca ninguém tinha se dirigido a ele daquela forma debochada. Ele realmente odiava Syaoran Li. Ele apertou mais forte o braço de Sakura que já o sentia dormente, ela se retorceu com a dor. Aquilo já tinha sido demais para Li, ninguém machucaria sua flor na sua frente. Ele deu alguns passos em direção ao casal. Seiya se mantinha parado com os olhos trêmulos de raiva, Li parou alguns centímetros dele o encarando de frente, olho no olho. 

Syaoran: 'É a última vez que eu falo, solte-a agora.'

Seiya não obedeceu e nem iria. Li perdeu a calma, foi com tudo para cima dele que revidou como pode. Sakura caiu no chão de joelhos assim que o noivo finalmente a soltou, olhou para o braço e pode ver a marca dos dedos de Seiya. Levantou o rosto e viu Li com Yamamoto levantado pelo colarinho. 

Seiya (tentando se livrar): 'Eu juro que te mato, Li! Nem que seja a última coisa que eu faço nesta vida! Eu te mato!!!'

Syaoran (sem dá importância as palavras dele): 'Se machucar ela novamente... se tocar nela novamente, quem vai morrer aqui vai ser você, ouviu bem, Yamamoto?!' (falou apertando mais o colarinho do rapaz, o deixando semi asfixiado)

Li o soltou e Seiya caiu no chão com as mãos no pescoço tentando buscar ar novamente para seus pulmões. Sakura se levantou e foi até Li.

Sakura (com lágrimas nos olhos): 'Eu sinto muito, Seiya. Eu sinto muito.'

Seiya (depois de um riso sarcástico): 'Ainda não acabou.'

Syaoran (dando as costas para ele): 'Vamos, Sakura.'

Sakura esticou a mão para tocar nos cabelos no ex noivo que ainda tentava se recuperar, mas voltou atrás. 

Sakura: 'Seja feliz...'

Ele levantou o rosto para ela e a fitou profundamente, Sakura não soube o que sentiu naquela hora: pena ou medo.

Seiya: 'Você é minha, Sakura.'

Sakura: 'O meu coração não é seu, Seiya. Sinto muito...'

Ela se virou e correu até Li que caminhava para fora da mansão.

Seiya (observando os dois): 'Ainda não acabou, Li! Ainda não acabou!!!!'

Sakura sentiu todos os pêlos se arrepiarem do seu corpo com o olhar direto de Seiya sobre ela. Ele sorriu para ela e fez um pequeno gesto com a cabeça cumprimentando-a. Ela ficou sem saber o que fazer, deu alguns passos na direção do rapaz para falar com ele, mas o sinal do termino do recreio das crianças tocou. Isso significava que daqui a pouco daria aula para a segunda série e ela ainda tinha que arrumar a sala. Olhou para o prédio que abrigava o colégio e viu as crianças correndo para dentro dele, se virou novamente para a cerca e viu Yanamoto se afastando devagar. Ela se sentiu aliviada pelo sinal ter tocado naquela hora.

Li estava arrumando suas coisas para ir embora para casa quando o senhor Mishimura entrou de braços dados com a filha. Todos do escritório se levantaram para cumprimentar o dono da firma que trabalharam. Mishimura cumprimentou a todos mas seus olhos cravaram em Li. 

Mishimura (estendendo a mão para ele): 'Ainda não tive a oportunidade de o cumprimentar e lhe agradecer pessoalmente por ter salvo a minha vida e a de minha filha, Senhor Li.'

Syaoran (apertando a mão do senhor): 'Não há necessidade de agradecimento, senhor. Fico feliz em vê-lo bem e forte novamente.'

Mishimura sorriu para ele de forma sincera. Olhou de relance para a filha e depois voltou a encarar o rapaz.

Mishimura: 'Mas eu insisto em lhe agradecer de alguma forma...'

Syaoran (interrompendo-o): 'De maneira alguma, tenho certeza que qualquer outro em meu lugar faria o mesmo.'

Mishimura (estreitando os olhos nele): 'Vejo que é orgulhoso, Senhor Li. E isso é uma qualidade que admiro, um homem sempre teve preservar o seu orgulho. Não insistirei então em uma recompensa, mas faço questão que almoce um dia em minha casa, onde será muito bem-vindo.'

Syaoran adoraria dizer que não, mas não teve como recusar. 

Syaoran: 'Será que posso levar uma pessoa?'

Akami (nervosa): 'A sua namorada?!'

Mishimura (olhando feio para a menina): 'É claro que ele pode levar quem quiser, Akami. Lembre-se ele é o nosso convidado.'

Akami sorriu sem graça e tentou se controlar.

Mishimura (virando-se para o rapaz): 'Seu acompanhante será bem-vindo também.'

Syaoran: 'Obrigado.'

Os dois trocaram um último aperto de mãos antes do senhor sair da sala com sua filha.

Kobayashi (batendo de leve no ombro de Li): 'Ora, ora, pelo jeito daqui a um tempo o novo dono das corporações Mishimura será um ex-estagiário meu!'

Syaoran: 'Não fale besteira, Senhor Kabayashi.'

Saito: 'Não se faça de rogado. A filha do chefão tá louca para virar a nova senhora Li. E pelo jeito você já ganhou o sogrão.' (falou rindo com gosto)

Syaoran (olhando para os dois): 'Mas já existe uma senhora Li.'

Saito: 'Para de falar como homem casado! Você nem se casou com ela de verdade!'

Syaoran (sorrindo de lado): 'Isso é apenas uma questão de tempo. Até amanhã!'

Saito e Kobayashi observaram o rapaz se afastar.

Saito: 'É um idiota!'

Kobayashi (depois de respirar fundo): 'Nossa, nunca vi um homem tão apaixonado por uma garota. Esta tal futura senhora Li deve ser muito bonita.'

Saito (balançando de leve a cabeça): 'E é! A vi uma vez na faculdade. Eles já namoram a um tempão, estão até morando juntos.'

Kobayashi: 'Esta juventude, sempre tão apresados...'

Saito (sentando-se a sua mesa): 'Eu não tenho pressa nenhuma. Quero distância de casamento!'

Kobayashi (erguendo uma sobrancelha): 'Você não tem pressa para nada, nem para terminar o seu trabalho.'

Saito se engasgou com as palavras do seu chefe, voltou a observar o computador e tentar terminar o quanto antes o seu trabalho.

Li chegou em casa e pode sentir o cheiro gostoso do jantar. Olhou para a sala deserta e pelo falatório alto, todos os moradores da casa estavam na cozinha.

Meilyn: 'Não é assim Sakura! Já falei que você tem que esperar até dourar a cebola. Xiao Lang gosta da cebola bem frita!'

Sakura: 'Ele nunca reclamou da minha cebola!'

Meilyn: 'Isso porque ele não quis magoar você! Mas eu sei que ele gosta dela bem dourada!'

Sakura: 'Mas eu não gosto!'

Meilyn: 'Se você quer segurar um homem, tem que começar pelo estômago!'

Tomoyo: 'Pelo estômago? Nunca ouvi isto.'

Meilyn: 'Isto mesmo! Para segurar um homem, a mulher deve servi-lo bem na cama e na mesa.'

Sakura: 'Para de falar besteira, Meilyn!'

Tomoyo: 'Ai Sakura! Você fica tão encantadora vermelhinha de vergonha...'

Meilyn: 'Vocês são umas tontas. Aproveitem a minha estadia aqui para aprenderem alguma coisa! Ou vão ficar encalhadas!'

Sakura: 'Eu não sou encalhada!'

Tomoyo: 'E eu também não sou! Só estou esperando a pessoa certa!'

Meilyn: 'Ah claro! Uma é porque teve a sorte de encontrar o tonto do meu primo e a outra fica chupando dedo esperando que o homem ideal caia do céu!'

Kero: 'Será que eu posso falar uma coisa?'

As três: 'NÃO!'

Li sorriu ouvindo o dialogo, afrouxou a gravata e tirou o terno. Colocou tudo em cima do sofá e se sentou esticando as pernas por cima da mesinha de centro. Pensou em como era feliz vivendo com sua flor. Sakura não precisava dourar bem a cebola para que ele ficasse ao seu lado. Ele sempre estaria ao lado dela. Olhou novamente para a cozinha e viu a sombra das três atrapalhadas na cozinha. Meilyn dava ordens a torto e a direito, sobrou até mesmo para o coitado do Kero. Logo o rosto amado apareceu na porta, provavelmente ela tinha sentido a presença dele e apenas esticou o corpo para verificar que estava certa. 

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Syaoran...'

Ela foi ao encontro dele secando as mãos no avental que estava amarrado na sua cintura fina. 

Sakura: 'O jantar vai estar pronto daqui a alguns minutinhos.'

Ele a puxou para se sentar no seu colo e beijou de leve os seus lábios. 

Syaoran: 'Qual vai ser o cardápio desta noite?'

Sakura pronunciou uma palavra completamente desconhecida para o rapaz. Ele franziu a testa mostrando que não entendeu nada.

Sakura: 'Ai pergunta para a Meilyn? Ela disse que você adorava isso!'

Syaoran: 'Ah! Tenshin! Mas isso é sobremesa!'

Sakura se embolou toda.

Sakura (suspirando): 'Desisto! Não me lembro o nome do prato principal só o da sobremesa...'

Syaoran: 'Não tem problema, tenho certeza que seja o que for vai estar uma delicia.'

A jovem o fitou de forma apaixonada e sorriu.

Syaoran: 'Mas vocês fizeram Tenshin, mesmo?' (Eta olho grande!!!!)

Sakura confirmou com a cabeça.

Syaoran: 'Acho que então você merece uma recompensa por fazer um doce que eu gosto tanto.'

Sakura (vermelha): 'Mereço mesmo, deu o maior trabalho. Ainda mais com a Meilyn gritando no meu ouvido.'

Syaoran (beijando-a): 'Vou saber recompensá-la direitinho.'

Os dois começaram a se beijar, se esquecendo que não viviam mais sozinhos na casa.

Kero: 'Hei vocês dois!!!! Respeitem uma casa de família!'

Sakura se levantou rápido tentando se arrumar, Li ficou sentada tentando fazer os efeitos dos hormônios do seu corpo diminuírem.

Syaoran (entre os dentes): 'Odeio esta bola de pêlo!'

Sakura voltou a cozinha para ajudar as amigas enquanto Kero pousou na frente de Li o encarando feio.

Kero: 'Não gosto de você.'

Syaoran: 'Digo o mesmo.'

Kero: 'Não suporto a sua arrogância.'

Syaoran: 'E eu não suporto a sua burrice.'

Kero: 'Mas para o bem da Sakura, eu vou tentar agüentar conviver que a sua presença insuportável.'

Syaoran: 'Para o bem dela. E para o seu bem, aconselho controlar o tempo de vídeo game, se a conta de luz vier alta você é que vai ter que dar um jeito de pagar.'

Kero (levantando vôo): 'Pão duro.'

Syaoran: 'Viciado.'

Tomoyo entrou na sala e encarou os dois.

Tomoyo: 'É impressão minha ou está armando uma tempestade aqui?'

Syaoran: 'Que isso, estávamos apenas jogando conversa fora.'

Kero (rindo sem graça): 'Isso mesmo. Estávamos conversando sobre...'

Syaoran (vendo que Kero não tinha muita criatividade apesar da cabaça grande): 'Sobre o jogo de ontem. Nossa que fiasco o time japonês fez.'

Kero (revoltado): 'O juiz trapaceou!!!! Os chineses nunca venceriam!'

Pronto se os dois estavam discutindo em voz baixa foi só falar em futebol que já se alteraram! Meilyn e Sakura vieram da cozinha tentando amenizar a situação. Enquanto um gritava na cara do outro defendendo o seu time. (Aprendam meninas: Futebol faz os homens voltarem a idade das pedras e esquecer toda a educação que eles poderiam ter ir por água abaixo).

A discussão só parou quando bateram a campainha com força repetidas vezes.

Meilyn: 'Que gente mal educada!'

Tomoyo: 'Devem estar com pressa. Kero é melhor se esconder rápido!'

Kero voou para cima da estante e se fingiu de boneco. Meilyn foi atender a porta pronta para dar um sermão no mal educado quando se deparou com um monte de homens uniformizados.

Senhor: 'Aqui é a residência de Li Syaoran?'

Meilyn (vacilando): 'Sim, quem gostaria de falar com ele?'

Senhor: 'É a policia. Ele está?'

Li franziu a testa quando ouviu "a policia". Sakura apertou seu braço um pouco mais forte. Ele foi até a porta ver o que estava acontecendo.

Syaoran: 'Sou Li Syaoran, o que querem comigo?'

Senhor (estendendo um papel para ele): 'O senhor está preso acusado de falsidade ideológica e falsificação de documento de identidade.'

Sakura sentiu o sangue escorrer do seu corpo, Tomoyo teve que a segurar para que a garota não caísse no chão. Meilyn olhava incrédula para a cena. Li pegou o papel das mãos do delegado e leu em silêncio.

Syaoran (baixinho): 'Só podia ser ele.'

Dois policiais se aproximaram do rapaz e o forçaram contra a parede com as mãos para trás para colocar as algemas.

Senhor: 'O senhor tem o direito de permanecer calado. Qualquer coisa que dizer, pode e será usado contra você no tribunal. Tem...' (Gente, estão vendo que eu vejo muito filme policial, né? Hehehehehe)

Sakura (se desesperando): 'Vocês não tem o direito de fazer isso! Soltem ele!'

Senhor: 'Senhora, aconselho a ficar calma...'

Sakura (mal controlando as lágrimas enquanto segurava um dos braços de Li): 'Ele não fez nada, não podem o tratar como criminoso!'

Syaoran (calmo): 'Preste atenção, Sakura. Ligue para Hiroshi (os policiais já estavam o levando para a viatura) e fale com ele o que aconteceu, peça para me procurar na delegacia de Tomoeda. Faça isso agora.'

Sakura (tentando segurar ele): 'Não! Por favor não o levem!'

Syaoran (sendo colocado no carro): 'Tudo vai terminar bem. Não se preocupe.'

Sakura acompanhou as viaturas desaparecendo pela rua com lágrimas nos olhos. Tomoyo e Meilyn estavam ao lado dela em estado de choque ainda. Sakura se abaixou abraçando os joelhos enquanto controlava os soluços. Tomoyo se abaixou até ela tentando lhe dar apoio.

Tomoyo: 'Shiiiii, não adianta chorar, Sakura. Vamos procurar Suzuki, ele vai poder ajudar Li.'

Meilyn: 'Isso mesmo, vamos. Precisamos tirar Xiao Lang logo de lá!'

Em dez minutos Syaoran estava sentado numa sala de interrogatório na delegacia de Tomoeda. O delegado Amizuki entrou acompanhado de dois outros policiais e Seiya Yanamoto. 

Amizuki: 'Vamos esclarecer o que está acontecendo aqui senhor Li. Não ficará detido por muito tempo, tenho certeza.'

Amizuki não se sentia bem vendo o rapaz a sua frente algemado, a imagem que tinha do rapaz lutando contra uma besta de quase três metros de altura e cuspidora de fogo tentando proteger não só ele como outro policial fazia com que o velho policial tivesse uma dívida eterna com aquele garoto (referência ao capitulo 15 – O senhor do Caos). 

Yanamoto: 'Acho que as coisas não são tão simples assim. Temos acusações muito sérias contra você, Li.'

Syaoran (sorrindo de lado): 'Tirando que eu roubei a sua noiva, que acusação tem contra mim, Yanamoto?'

Amizuki franziu a testa e olhou discretamente para o jovem juiz que estava ao seu lado. Odiava quando vinha um destes fedelhos atrapalhar o seu trabalho. Se descobrisse que aquela confusão toda fora só por causa de uma disputa amorosa, acabaria com a vida daquele juizinho.

Yanamoto (tentando controlar a raiva): 'Forjar a própria morte é um delito muito grave, senhor Li. Mas partindo de você isso é pouco!'

Syaoran: 'Do que está falando?'

Yanamoto (jogando um atestado de óbito na mesa): 'Acho que você sabe ler chinês, não é? Ou eu vou precisar chamar um tradutor para você?'

Li desviou os olhos dele e viu o seu atestado de óbito. É claro que teria um já que está morto, aquele detalhe tinha passado despercebido durante muito tempo. Voltou a fitar Yanamoto. 

Syaoran: 'Minha família pensou que eu estivesse morto quando teve aquela confusão toda em Tomoeda.'

Yanamoto: 'Tenho testemunhas que podem me confirmar que viram o seu corpo. (ele se sentou na frente de Li o fitando com deboche) Me diga quem matou para passar por você?'

Syaoran (sem perder a calma): 'Não tem como provar nada, Yanamoto.'

Yanamoto: 'Sim, eu tenho como provar tudo! Tenho provas para fazer você pelo menos passar uma boa temporada na prisão!'

Amizuki: 'Onde estão estas provas?'

Yanamoto (se levantou e encarou o velho delegado com fúria): 'Está duvidando da minha palavra senhor Amizuki?!'

Amizuki: 'Apenas gostaria de ver as provas.'

Yanomoto: 'Sou um juiz, não devo satisfações a um delegadozinho. Faça o que eu mando, o prendam em cela comum.'

Amizuki: 'Ele cursa nível superior deve ficar em cela...'

Yanamoto: 'O senhor está questionando as minhas ordens?'

Amizuki (engolindo seco): 'Não senhor.'

Dois policiais seguraram Li e o levaram em direção as celas. 

Yanamoto: 'Eu disse que não tinha acabado, Li.'

Li não respondeu nada, no fundo até achou graça de um idiota daquele achar que tinha vencido. Mal sabia Yanamoto que uma cela não era nada comparado com o que ele já tinha passado. Ele acompanhou os policiais sem resistência. Os três caminharam em silêncio. Os policiais se entreolhavam discretamente.

Policial 1 (não agüentando a curiosidade): 'É verdade que roubou a noiva dele?'

Li não respondeu. Bem ou mal estavam falando de Sakura.

Policial 2: 'O delegado Amizuki detesta ele. O moleque não faz nada e ainda se acha com o rei na barriga.'

Policial 1: 'Cara você teve coragem de tirar a noiva dele no dia do casamento?'

Policial 2: 'Eu li este episódio no jornal. A tal noiva o deixou no altar por causa de outro homem.'

Policial 1: 'Se eu fosse você, amigo. Tomava cuidado, o juiz Yanamoto tem poder.'

Syaoran: 'Acreditem, vocês não sabem o que é realmente poder.'

Os policiais se entreolharam assustados com a autoconfiança do rapaz. Ele estava algemado, sendo acusado, praticamente com o pé na prisão e não parecia abalado. Yanamoto fez questão que ele ficasse numa cela comum com marginais de verdade e ele parecia que estava indo para mais um dia de trabalho. O policial abriu a tranca da cela e entrou com Li pedindo para os outros se afastarem. Abriu as algemas, liberando os braços de Li e depois trancou novamente a cela. Os dois deram uma última olhada no rapaz que observava o ambiente e saíram.

Policial 2: 'O garoto tá ferrado.'

Policial 1: Está mesmo!'

Policial 3 (que estava encostado numa das paredes observando os presos): 'Quem tá ferrado é o juizinho.'

Policial 2: 'Porque diz isso, cara?'

O policial passou a mão no braço direito como se lembrasse de alguma coisa.

Policial 3: 'Acredite amigo, aquele garoto não é normal, o juiz Yanamoto não sabe com quem está se metendo.'

Li observou bem a cela, havia oito homens presos junto com ele. Todos observavam o rapaz com curiosidade, se perguntando o que um garoto daqueles estava fazendo preso com assassinos e criminosos. Um deles se aproximou de Li.

Homem 1: 'O que um garotão malhado de academia está fazendo aqui?'

Homem 2: 'Que droga você fez garoto?'

Syaoran (se sentando no chão e apoiando as costas na parede): 'Isso não interessa. Vamos fazer o seguinte, vocês ficam na de vocês que eu fico na minha e ninguém sai machucado.'

Os homens se entreolharam, um outro se aproximou de Li e o cutucou com o pé.

Homem 3: 'Olha aqui garoto, aqui você é um bebê chorão perto de nós todos. Engole esta sua arrogância e é bom se acostumar que quem manda aqui sou eu.'

Syaoran: 'Quem manda aqui é o delegado Amizuki. Você não manda em nada.'

Li reparou que o grande homem na sua frente começou a ficar com raiva, ele não queria se meter em briga logo, mas pelo jeito não era muito bom nisto. O homem se preparou para chutar Li com mais força, mas Syaoran foi rápido o suficiente para aplicar uma rasteira nele fazendo-o cair no chão. Sem se levantar Li levantou a perna e com o calcanhar bateu feio no meio do peito do homem fazendo ele se encolher de dor. Os outros ficaram observando a cena de boca aberta.

Syaoran (vendo eles se afastarem): 'Como eu disse, eu fico na minha e vocês ficam na de vocês.'

Continua...

****

PS rapidinho da autora: Lembram aquela música do capitulo 4? O cantor é Remy Zero (este é o nome do infeliz que canta ela! Hehehehe). Quem estiver morrendo de curiosidade para ver a tradução pode ir na página que lá tem a tradução bunitinha!!!


	7. Proposta Indecente

****

Capitulo 07: Proposta Indecente

Sakura entrou na delegacia junto com Hiroshi. O antigo companheiro de Li no dormitório da KΩε tinha se formado em direito e era considerado um dos melhores advogados da pequena Tomoeda, inclusive era promotor público em Tókio. Por sorte estava na cidade. 

Hiroshi: 'Não se preocupe, Kinomoto. Eu vou dar um jeito nisso.'

Sakura: 'Oh por favor, Suzuki.'

Ele segurou sua mão e sorriu tentando passar confiança. 

Hiroshi (sorrindo de lado): 'Li me quebrou muitos galhos na faculdade, nunca pensei que um dia poderia pagar tudo que devo a ele. Nossa, ele continua orgulhoso como antes?'

Sakura: 'Piorou...'

Hiroshi: 'Os anos só pioram os defeitos.'

Os dois entraram na delegacia. Hiroshi pediu para que ela ficasse o esperando enquanto ele tentaria falar com o delegado Amizuki. 

Voz: 'Ora, ora, nunca pensei em reencontrá-la aqui, Sakura?'

Sakura se virou e viu o rosto debochado de Seiya. Ela levantou a mão e bateu na cara dele em cheio, a confusão foi armada. A delegacia inteira parou para ouvir a discussão.

Sakura: 'Como pode ter feito isso com ele?! Seu nojento!'

Seiya: 'E o que você fez comigo?! Para você só ele é que importa? Pois agora o seu amante está preso e vai ficar lá até quando eu quiser!'

Sakura: 'Você não tem este direito! Você não tem nada contra ele! Syaoran nunca fez nada!'

Seiya: 'Pois eu aposto que ele não contou para você que se fingiu de morto! Isso se não matou alguém para ficar no lugar dele!'

Sakura: 'Syaoran seria incapaz de fazer mal a alguém! Você é que está querendo prejudicar ele sem motivo!'

Seiya (pegando o braço dela com força): 'Eu disse que ele se arrependeria de ter me tirado você.'

Sakura: 'Não foi ele que me tirou de você, Seiya. Fui eu que quis ficar com ele!'

Seiya (apertando ela mais forte): 'Acho que você vai reconsiderar o que decidiu.' 

Amizuki: 'Que confusão é esta na minha delegacia?!'

Yanamoto soltou Sakura dando um pequeno empurrão na moça que se encostou à parede em busca de equilíbrio. Ele tentou controlar a respiração ainda fitando Sakura com olhos de fogo. O juiz se virou para o delegado e passou por ele como se fizesse pouco caso da presença dele ali. Hiroshi parou na frente dele.

Hiroshi: 'Kinomoto me contou que foi você que determinou a prisão de Li.'

Seiya: 'Então é você vai protegê-lo?'

Hiroshi confirmou com a cabeça.

Seiya: 'Acha que é tão bom para se meter nisto, Suzuki?'

Hiroshi: 'Quem sabe?'

Seiya: 'Não tem ninguém que seja melhor do que eu.'

Hiroshi (rindo): 'Li sempre foi melhor que você. É por isso que fez esta palhaçada toda não é?'

Seiya: 'Acho que devo lembrar que está se dirigindo a uma autoridade agora, Suzuki.'

Hiroshi: 'Acho que devo lembrá-lo também que abuso de autoridade é crime.'

Yanamoto não respondeu, se desviou do antigo colega de classe e saiu sem antes encarar mais uma vez a ex-noiva. Hiroshi foi até Sakura e o delegado que ainda xingava o juiz entre os dentes.

Hiroshi: 'Delegado Amizuki, preciso falar com o meu cliente.'

Sakura: 'Por favor me deixe falar com ele também.'

Amizuki: 'As regras permitem apenas o advogado.'

Sakura: 'Mas por favor, serei rápida, eu prometo.'

Amizuki acabou aceitando, ele estava com tanta raiva que raciocinava pouco naquela hora. O casal seguiu o velho senhor até uma pequena salinha. Hiroshi sentou-se na mesa e retirou da pasta alguns papéis. Pouco tempo depois Li estava entrando na sala. Ele se sentiu mal em ver a namorada ali, o vendo algemado. Sakura nem ligou, levantou os braços dele e se encaixou entre eles ainda presos pelas algemas. 

Sakura: 'Tudo vai terminar bem, meu amor.'

Syaoran: 'Eu sei, não se preocupe.'

Li fitou Hiroshi que observava o casal e cumprimentou com a cabeça. Syaoran levantou os braços e Sakura se afastou dele para que os dois conversassem. 

Syaoran: 'Que bom que estava na cidade.'

Hiroshi: 'Que bom mesmo. Você teve sorte.'

Syaoran: 'O que eles tem contra mim?'

Hiroshi: 'Nada! Quer dizer apenas um atestado de óbito. Cara você estava morto?'

Sakura e Li se entreolharam.

Hiroshi: 'Desculpe, foi só uma brincadeira. É que eu me lembro que você tinha desaparecido da fase da terra a um tempo atrás.'

Syaoran: 'Depois daquela confusão toda eu fui para o exterior.'

Hiroshi: 'Imaginei isso. Bem, o tal Yanamoto não tem muito contra você, ele pediu a abertura de uma tal cova lá na China...'

Syaoran (se levantando): 'Ele pediu isso?!'

Hiroshi: 'Hei calma, não deve ter nada lá. E se tiver, deve ter sido algum engano ou coisa parecida.'

Sakura sabia que se descobrirem que o corpo que estava lá era realmente o do Syaoran a coisa se complicaria muito mais.

Syaoran: 'Tem como impedir isso?'

Hiroshi (estranhando): 'Para que? Deixa ele abrir a cova e vê que não tem nada lá.'

Syaoran: 'Hiroshi, tem uma coisa que você não sabe...'

Hiroshi (erguendo uma sobrancelha): 'Que tipo de coisa, Li?'

Syaoran olhou para Sakura que confirmou com a cabeça.

Syaoran: 'Você se lembra que a quase três anos atrás aconteceram umas coisas entranhas aqui em Tomoeda?'

Hiroshi: 'Quem não se lembra? Peraí não vai me dizer que você... vocês...'

O rapaz se levantou e fitou os dois assustado.

Syaoran: 'Eu realmente morri, Hiroshi.'

Hiroshi: 'O quê?! Que brincadeira é está?'

Sakura: 'Somos magos, feiticeiros... Syaoran realmente foi encontrado morto e ele foi enterrado.'

Hiroshi: 'E o que é você? O que ou quem eu estou vendo agora na minha frente?'

Syaoran: 'Não sou humano agora.'

Hiroshi (caminhando de um lado para o outro): 'Isso não é verdade, isso não é verdade. (fitando os dois) Que tipo de brincadeira é esta agora?'

Syaoran: 'Não há brincadeira aqui, Hiroshi. Se Yanamoto desenterrar o meu corpo e fizer o teste de DNA a coisa vai se complicar ainda mais.'

Hiroshi andava de um lado para o outro nervoso. Olhava para Sakura e depois para Li e depois voltava a olhar o chão. Ele desconfiava que o colega de quarto não era um cara normal. Li era o melhor em tudo, futebol, notas, ele tinha uma aura que o envolvia que o transformava sobre humano. Mas o rapaz sempre pensou que isso fora apenas impressão sua. Ele ouvia uns boatos e algumas histórias de que Li e Kinomoto haviam salvado inúmeras pessoas daqueles acontecimentos, mas depois daquela confusão toda, tudo acabou sendo esquecido. O delegado bateu na porta pedindo para Sakura sair.

Hiroshi: 'É melhor ir, Kinomoto. Não vamos abusar do velho Amizuki.'

Sakura suspirou e fitou com carinho o namorado.

Syaoran: 'Não se preocupe, Hiroshi vai me tirar desta confusão.'

A menina forçou um sorriso e beijou o namorado. Ela se afastou e passou a mão de leve no rosto forte do rapaz.

Sakura: 'Se cuida.'

Sakura cumprimentou Hiroshi e caminhou para a porta da sala.

Syaoran: 'Sakura...'

Sakura (se virando para ele): 'Hã?'

Syaoran: 'Não quero você perto de Yanamoto. Não confie nele.'

Ela forçou um sorriso e concordou com a cabeça antes de sair da sala deixando os dois homens sozinhos. 

Hiroshi (se sentando a frente do amigo): 'Quero que me prove que está dizendo a verdade.'

Li erguei uma sobrancelha fitando o antigo colega. Ele sorriu de lado e esticou os braços, como um fio de linha a algema dele se rompeu. 

Syaoran: 'Se eu te mostrar mais vai chamar a atenção das pessoas.'

Hiroshi (olhando para ele assustado): 'Se tem tantos poderes assim, porque não sai daqui?'

Syaoran: 'Eu poderia sair, mas Yanamoto continuaria a encher o meu saco e ficaria cercando Sakura. Não posso matá-lo, mas quero deixar ele nas minhas mãos.'

Hiroshi: 'Do que está falando?'

Syaoran (sorrindo maliciosamente): 'Andei ouvindo umas histórias sobre o nosso juizinho.'

Hiroshi (nitidamente excitado): 'Do que realmente está falando?'

Syaoran: 'Pelo jeito o poder e o dinheiro estão subindo a cabeça dele. Andam dizendo que ele não é tão honesto quando o pai.'

Hiroshi esfregou as mãos com a ansiedade. Desde a faculdade o rapaz odiava Yanamoto, os dois sempre competiam em notas, jogos e garotas. Li estava lhe dando uma oportunidade de ouro.

Syaoran: 'Dê um jeito de proibir que abram a minha cova, ou pelo menos invente desculpas para protelar isso. Provavelmente ele já deve ter batido a minha sentença e me leve amanhã ou depois para o presídio de Tókio. Lá eu saberei o que fazer, em uma ou duas semanas eu descubro todos os podres do nosso amigo.'

Hiroshi: 'Cara, o presídio de Tókio é barra pesada.'

Syaoran: 'Não se preocupe com isso, já fui para lugar pior. Mas preciso que você ajeite as coisas na parte burocrática.'

Hiroshi: 'Você continua a mesma coisa, Li. Não mudou nada. Frio e calculista.'

Syaoran (se esticou para trás e riu do comentário): 'Frio e calculista? Esta foi boa.'

Hiroshi (se levantando): 'A única coisa que faz você ficar mais humano (ele falou fazendo com as mãos sinal de duas aspas no humano) é a Kinomoto.'

Syaoran: 'Yanamoto mexeu onde não devia.'

Hiroshi: 'Mexeu com a sua garota...'

Syaoran (se levantando): 'Isso mesmo.'

Hiroshi anotou algumas coisas e depois fitou os braços soltos de Li.

Hiroshi: 'Como pretende explicar isso para o delegado?'

Syaoran (observando elas no punho): 'O aço era paraguaio.'

Hiroshi riu com gosto da piada, se despediu de Li prometendo fazer tudo o mais rápido possível. Logo que o advogado saiu o delegado veio buscar Li.

Sakura chegou em casa exausta. Meilyn, Tomoyo e Kero a esperavam ansiosos. Os três falavam ao mesmo tempo não deixando a menina explicar nada. Ela se sentou no sofá e fechou os olhos tentando parecer calma e equilibrada, mas no seu intimo a vontade que tinha era de usar alguma magia para tirar Li a força daquela delegacia. Ela sentia tanta raiva de Yanamoto que se pudesse o mataria. Um tapa tinha sido muito pouco para ele. A menina só despertou dos seus pensamentos quando Meilyn a cutucou com força.

Meilyn (revoltada): 'Porque levaram Xiao Lang daquela maneira?'

Sakura (se levantando do sofá): 'Foi o Seiya. Ele armou tudo.'

Tomoyo: 'O Yanamoto?'

Kero: 'Aquele almofadinha?'

Meilyn: 'Quem é este cara?!'

Tomoyo: 'É o ex-noivo da Sakura.'

Meilyn: 'Noivo?!'

Kero: 'Ela estava para casar com ele quando o moleque voltou.'

Tomoyo: 'Ela nem apareceu ao casamento.'

Meilyn (olhando admirada para a amiga): 'Você teve coragem de fazer isso? Logo você, Sakura. Um anjo na pele de gente.'

Sakura: 'Eu sou humana, sou mulher! Não tinha como me casar com o Seiya depois que descobri que Syaoran estava vivo.'

Kero: 'Enquanto o coitado estava esperando no altar, ela tava se agarrando com o moleque.'

Sakura (dando um cascudo no amiguinho): 'Olha como você fala de mim!'

Meilyn: 'Nossa, por esta eu não esperava. O cara deve está se vingando então.'

Sakura: 'Isso mesmo. Tudo não passa de uma vingança do Seiya contra Syaoran.'

Tomoyo (depois de pensar um pouco): 'Algo está errado ainda. Ele deveria estar com raiva de você, Sakura. Não apenas de Li.'

Meilyn: 'Oras ele sabe que atingindo Xiao Lang atinge esta tonta também.'

Tomoyo (balançando a cabeça devagar): 'Não, algo me diz que Seiya não parou ainda.'

Kero: 'Será que vai tentar matar o moleque ou a Sakura?'

Sakura: 'Não, acho difícil. Seiya pode estar muito magoado, mas isso eu acho que já é demais.'

Tomoyo: 'Talvez ele tente matar o Li, mas não a Sakura. (ela olhou para amiga com os olhos tristes) Seiya tem verdadeira obsessão por você.'

Meilyn: 'Perái! Você falou matar o Xiao Lang? Ele vai tentar matar o meu primo?!'

Tomoyo: 'Provavelmente.'

Sakura sentiu um aperto no peito. Ela precisava fazer alguma coisa para o tirar o quanto antes daquele lugar. Yanamoto podia ser mais perigoso do que todos imaginavam. Meilyn começou a gritar desesperada pela vida do primo. Ela chegou a pegar o telefone e tentar discar para a China, mas se deteve. Ficou olhando para o aparelho com lágrimas nos olhos. Sakura caminhou até ela e repousou uma das mãos no ombro da amiga.

Sakura: 'Nós vamos dar um jeito.'

Meilyn: 'Eu pensei... pensei que talvez... Hyo Ling pudesse ajudar, mas... ai meu Deus...'

Meilyn largou o telefone e escondeu o rosto com as mãos tentando controlar as lágrimas que vinham ao lembrar do marido. Sakura se ajoelhou ao lado dela e a abraçou com ternura.

Sakura: 'Sente falta dele não é?'

Meilyn confirmou com a cabeça em silêncio.

Sakura: 'Porque não liga para ele? Diga aonde está.'

Meilyn (entre soluços): 'Eu não posso, ele nunca me perdoaria por não poder ter filhos.'

Tomoyo (se aproximando das duas): 'Porque não tenta Meilyn? Hyo Ling é louco por você, a ama de verdade, e o amor faz a gente perdoar tudo.'

Meilyn se afastou de Sakura e fitou os rostos carinhosos das amigas.

Meilyn: 'É melhor deixar as coisas como estão... precisamos pensar em como podemos ajudar Xiao Lang agora.'

Como Li havia imaginado na manhã seguinte o delegado veio lhe buscar para levá-lo ao presídio de Tókio. Amizuki estava revoltado da vida, pois sabia que o rapaz mal havia sido julgado e não tinha porque ser transferido com aquela presa para um presídio. A desculpa de Yanamoto havia sido super lotação na delegacia de Tomoeda, mas isso não convenceu o velho senhor. 

Amizuki (caminhando ao lado de Li): 'Eu não sei o que você fez contra ele, rapaz, mas o juiz Yanamoto está com muita raiva de você.'

Syaoran: 'Melhor.'

Amizuki (franziu a testa observando o rapaz ao lado caminhando): 'Não entendo.'

Syaoran: 'Aprendi uma coisa muito importante quando se está em combate com um inimigo. Quando mais raiva ele tem, menos ele pensa e mais droga ele faz.'

Amizuki ficou em silêncio apenas acompanhando o prisioneiro até o carro que o levaria para o presídio de Tókio. 

Amizuki (antes de o carro partir): 'Tome cuidado, Garoto. O presídio não é um lugar tão legal como aqui.'

Syaoran: 'Não se preocupe. Apenas peço que ajude meu amigo Suzuki.'

Amizuki: 'Claro que sim. Vamos tirar você de lá o quanto antes.'

Syaoran agradeceu com um aceno com a cabeça. Já estava indo para Tókio, tudo estava saindo conforme ele imaginava. Yanamoto era muito previsível podia-se dizer. O percurso foi silencioso. Em duas horas estava parado em frente ao enorme portão de ferro do principal presídio do Japão. Olhou pela janela enquanto o camburão que o levava entrava lentamente. Observou o pátio e reparou que havia alguns presos tomando banho de sol. Alguns estavam jogando uma pelada, enquanto outros observavam com curiosidade o novo companheiro. Um dos policiais saiu do carro e abriu a porta detrás para Li sair. Dois guardas do presídio vieram recebê-los. O rapaz acompanhou os policiais sob inúmeros olhares curiosos. Li observava a tudo, gostava de examinar detalhadamente qualquer lugar que se encontrava. O policial o puxou para que entrasse no prédio administrativo, Syaoran o acompanhou em silêncio. Em poucos minutos estava parado em frente ao responsável pelo lugar: Senhor Watanabe. Ele era um homem de meia idade, gordo e feio, mas o pior era que fedia como um porco. 

Watanabe (observando Li): 'Este é o novato?'

Policial (estendendo a ficha): 'Li Syaoran. Chinês. 23 anos. Solteiro. Acusado de falsidade ideológica, pena de 7 anos com possibilidade de sair com 5 por bom comportamento.'

Watanabe examinou a ficha por alguns minutos e depois encarou novamente o garoto.

Watanabe: 'O juiz que bateu a sua sentença foi o Yanamoto. Ele não foi muito legal com você, garoto.'

Policial (rindo): 'O garotão aqui comeu a noiva dele.'

Watanabe riu junto com o policial com gosto, isso irritou profundamente Li que tentava se controlar para não socar o policial e o porco a sua frente.

Syaoran: 'Isso não vem ao caso agora.'

Watanabe (continuando rindo): 'Bem, acho que um garotão como você não vai gostar muita da nossa estadia. Mas é bom para aprender a controlar melhor seus hormônios.'

Policial: 'Tenho que voltar para Tomoeda. Deixo-o sob a sua responsabilidade.'

Watanabe: 'Não se preocupe. Leve-o para Tanaka e ele encaminhará o novato.'

Li foi levado para um enorme corredor e no final dele uma pequena janela o separava de um velho que lhe estendeu um trouxa de roupas e lençóis. Um policial imponente se aproximou do rapaz. Tanaka era mais jovem que Watanabe e tinha o semblante muito mais sério que o do diretor do presídio. Ele trocou duas palavras com o policial e nem dirigiu uma palavra a Li apenas pediu com um gesto que o acompanhasse.

Li tomou um banho e colocou o uniforme, suas roupas ficaram com o velho atrás da janela. Seguindo Tanaka caminhou por entre corredores com inúmeras celas com presos de tudo quanto é tipo. Muitos mexiam com Li, vendo que tinham um novato, mesmo os policiais batendo nas grades e mandando se calarem era difícil que obedecessem. Tanaka parou em frente a cela número 649. Pediu para um dos guardas que o acompanhavam abri-la. 

Tanaka: 'Bem vindo ao seu novo lar, senhor Li. Pelo menos por cinco anos.'

Syaoran não respondeu passou pelos policiais e entrou na cela observando novamente os seus novos companheiros. Eram apenas dois desta vez. Ele ouviu o som da cela sendo fechada por trás dele. Os dois se levantaram e encararam o novo companheiro.

O mais baixo se aproximou dele e estendeu a mão.

Baixinho: 'Meu nome é Yoshida.'

Li acenou com a cabeça e mostrou o monte de coisas nas mãos impossibilitando de cumprimentá-lo. 

Yoshida (observando detalhadamente o rapaz a sua frente): 'Um garotão como você não parece um criminoso perigoso para estar um presídio de proteção máxima.'

Syaoran: 'As aparências enganam.'

Um rapaz bem alto finalmente levantou os olhos para o novo companheiro imaginando o que aquele cara tinha feito para estar ali. Yoshida e ele eram assassinos perigosos. Seria aquele garotão um assassino também? 

Syaoran: 'Onde posso dormir?'

Yoshida (apontando para a cama de cima do beliche): 'Pode dormir na cama de cima.'

Takahashi: 'Ainda não disse seu nome novato.'

Syaoran (colocando as coisas em cima da cama): 'Li.'

Takahashi: 'Li é um nome chinês.'

Syaoran: 'Isso mesmo. Sou chinês.'

Yoshida: 'E porque um chinês estaria preso aqui no Japão?'

Syaoran (deu os ombros): 'Fazer o quê. Eles me trouxeram para cá.'

Takahashi: 'Não parece um assassino rapaz.'

Li sorriu de lado, realmente nem ele acreditava que era realmente um assassino, podia-se dizer que ele era um caçador. Matou inúmeros monstros e criaturas das trevas. Mas humanos foram apenas três. Três... ele sentiu um aperto no peito ao lembrar dos três. Shyrai, Takeda e Mirena. Ele tinha os matado e eram humanos, isso o tornava um assassino. Era a primeira vez que ele pensava desta forma, olhou de relance para os novos companheiros de cela e pensou que talvez não fosse tão diferente deles assim. Respirou fundo e caminhou até a pequena janela com grades.

Yoshida: 'Precisa ter cuidado aqui Chinês.'

Takahashi: 'O melhor é ficar longe de encrenca.'

Syaoran (disse olhando pela janela): 'Quando são os dias de visita aqui?'

Yoshida: 'Nos domingos recebemos visitas. (ele sorriu) É o melhor dia aqui!'

Takahashi: 'Isso quando a sua mulher resolve aparecer...'

Yoshida: 'Ela sempre veio!'

Takahashi (se sentando na beirada da cama): 'Elas sempre vêem no começo depois, somem!'

Yoshida: 'Cala a boca!'

Os dois trocaram olhares em chamas. Li estava preocupado, com certeza Sakura resolveria vê-lo, isso se não estivesse já fazendo um escândalo na delegacia quando soubesse da sua transferência relâmpago. 

Sakura: 'Como assim ele foi transferido?!'

O grito da jovem foi ouvido por todos os ocupantes da pequena delegacia de Tomoeda. Ela olhava com fúria para o delegado Amizuki, que tentava pedir calma para ela.

Amizuki: 'Senhoritas, eu não tenho poder para resolver isso.'

Sakura: 'Não me venha com desculpas, Delegado Amizuki! Onde está o meu namorado?!'

Tomoyo (segurando o braço da amiga): 'Acalme-me, Sakura...'

Sakura (virando-se para ela): 'Como quer que eu tenha calma?! (fitando o delegado com os olhos de fúria) Me diga onde está Syaoran Li A-GO-RA!'

Amizuki (depois de limpar a garganta): 'Ele foi transferido para o presídio de Tókio.'

Sakura ficou lívida. O presídio de Tókio tinha uma fama terrível de só receber assassinos e criminosos de alta periculosidade. Porque transfeririam um rapaz que apenas estava como uma confusão nos documentos de identificação?

Sakura sentiu as pernas bambas, Tomoyo e Meiling tiveram que segurar a amiga para ela não cair no chão. O delegado pediu para um policial pegar um copo com água e açúcar para a menina.

Meilyn: 'Água com açúcar não vai resolver os nossos problemas.'

Amizuki: 'Eu sei, menina. Mas é a única coisa que posso oferecer. Também fiquei surpreso quando soube da transferência urgente hoje de manhã. Mas já liguei para o senhor Suzuki e ele já foi até Tókio visitar o garoto.'

Tomoyo (para a amiga): 'Tenho certeza que Hiroshi resolverá o problema.'

Sakura começou a sentir uma raiva incontrolável dentro dela. Tudo tinha o dedo de Yanamoto. Com certeza o jovem juiz foi quem bateu o martelo neste processo relâmpago. Ela se levantou de supetão e recusou o copo com água.

Ela resolveria o problema na fonte, estava na hora de pedir satisfações para Seiya.

Meilyn (observando a amiga saindo da sala): 'Onde vai Sakura?!'

Sakura (sem para de caminhar): 'Vou resolver isso de uma vez.'

As duas amigas se entreolharam assustadas, agradeceram ao delegado e foram atrás da decidida garota.

Tomoyo (tentando acompanhar os passos rápidos de Sakura): 'O que você vai fazer?'

Sakura: 'Falar com Seiya.'

Meilyn (dando um soquinho na palma da mão): 'Isso mesmo, vamos acabar com aquele idiota.'

Sakura (finalmente parando): 'Não! Vocês duas vão para casa e tentem localizar Hiroshi, eu vou ter uma conversa particular com Seiya.'

Tomoyo (preocupada): 'Mas...'

Sakura: 'Nada de mas.'

Ela fez sinal para um táxi e o pegou deixando as duas na calçada em frente a delegacia.

Dez minutos depois ela estava entrando no escritório dele, passou pelo segurança sem nem virar a cara para olhá-lo e antes que ele pudesse fazer alguma coisa a menina já estava dentro do elevador e subindo. Ela entrou no luxuoso escritório e encarou a secretária assustada.

Sakura: 'Seiya está?'

A secretária apenas respondeu que sim com a cabeça e já ia perguntar quem gostaria de falar com ele. Não houve tempo, a jovem já tinha cruzado a sala e aberto com toda força a porta do escritório. Seiya estava sentado atrás da mesa escrevendo algo quando levantou os olhos e viu sua ex-noiva. O rapaz pensou em como uma mulher podia ser tão linda daquela maneira, lá estava ela de calça jeans e camiseta básica, mas estava infinitamente linda!

Sakura: 'Não tinha o direito de fazer isso, Seiya!'

Secretária: 'Senhor Yanamoto, me desculpe, mas ela entrou direto, não tive tempo de impedi-la.'

Seiya se levantou calmamente da mesa sem tirar os olhos um segundo de Sakura.

Seiya: 'Pode deixar Senhora Akira.'

A senhora deu uma última olhada em Sakura pensando em quem era aquela mulher e depois saiu fechando a porta do escritório.

Seiya: 'Acho que já soube para onde o seu amante foi transferido.'

Sakura: 'Primeiro que ele não é o meu amante e segundo, você não tinha o direito de fazer isso, não pode abusar do cargo que tem!'

Seiya (depois de rir): 'Não abusei do meu poder, apenas o utilizei para acelerar o processo.'

Sakura: 'Não tem o direito de fazer isso! Syaoran nunca fez mal a alguém!'

Seiya: 'Ele é um criminoso e deve ficar onde gente da laia dele está!'

Sakura levantou a mão para bater novamente na cara debochada do ex-noiva mas este pegou seu braço com força. O rapaz puxou a menina com força fazendo quase cair por cima dele.

Seiya: 'Eu disse que ele se arrependeria.'

Sakura (tremula de raiva): 'Eu juro que você vai pagar por isso, Seiya. Você não sabe quem realmente eu e Syaoran somos...'

Seiya: 'Vocês são amantes.'

Sakura: 'Já disse que ele não é meu amante, é o homem da minha vida.'

Seiya: 'E o que vai acontecer se o homem da sua vida mofar numa prisão ou quem sabe morrer lá dentro.'

Sakura olhou os olhos gélidos de Seiya e sentiu um calafrio. Será que ele tinha tanto poder assim? Ela não sabia direito até onde ia o poder de Li, além disso o rapaz se deixou prender muito facilmente. Li já estava morto, mas e se ele fosse morto novamente? O que aconteceria com ele? As perguntas pipocavam na cabeça da guria. 

Seiya: 'Claro que tem uma maneira de você o tirar de lá bem rápido.'

Sakura arregalou os olhos e se afastou de Seiya vendo que o rapaz aproximava o seu rosto do dela. Ela ficou parada no meio do escritório o encarnado.

Sakura: 'Que jeito?'

Seiya deu um passo até ela e começou a caminhar lentamente em volta da menina.

Seiya: 'Eu a amo... amei! (ele tentou consertar) Nunca fiz planos na minha vida para uma mulher como fiz para você, a respeitei acima de tudo pois você sempre se recusou que me aprofundasse nas caricias... (ele deu uma pequena pausa) Eu pensava que você estava se guardando para a noite de núpcias...'

Sakura abriu a boca para falar que nunca havia lhe dito que era virgem ou coisa parecida, mas ele a impediu.

Seiya: 'E depois o que você faz com todos os meus sonhos e planos? Os joga todos no lixo e se junta com aquele cara!'

Sakura: 'Isso é problema meu!'

Seiya: 'Não! É problema meu! Eu desejei você durante anos e a respeitei achando que um dia seria minha!'

Sakura: 'Não tem o direito de me cobrar nada!'

Seiya (parando na frente dela): 'Tenho! E vou cobrar!'

Sakura deu uns passos para trás sem tirar os olhos de Seiya.

Sakura: 'O que está querendo disse com isso?'

Seiya: 'Simples, passe uma noite comigo e na manhã seguinte o seu amante está fora da cadeia.'

A jovem sentiu como se um piano caísse sobre a sua cabeça, ficou sem reação ao ouvir a proposta nojenta do ex-noivo.

Sakura: 'Você me dá nojo, Seiya.'

Seiya (com o rosto bem próximo ao dela): 'Tenho certeza que você vai gostar também.'

O rosto da jovem se contorcia de raiva e aversão ao rapaz. Por fim Seiya se afastou e sentou-se na sua poltrona encarando Sakura com ar zombeteiro.

Seiya: 'Tem uma semana para pensar na minha proposta. Tenho certeza que Li apreciará muito sua estadia em Tókio.'

Sakura: 'Você me paga, Seiya.'

Seiya: 'Não se preocupe, eu vou cobrar da melhor e mais prazerosa forma possível.'

A menina se abraçou com seus próprios braços observando o olhar guloso do rapaz sobre ela, virou-se e saiu do escritório tentando controlar as lágrimas, não choraria na frente de Yanamoto.

Ela chegou em casa, cruzou a sala sem cumprimentar Tomoyo, Meilyn ou Kero e subiu as escadas correndo.

Tomoyo (ouvindo a porta ser trancada do quarto da amiga): 'O que aconteceu?'

Meilyn: 'Com certeza ela não conseguiu muita coisa com o tal juiz.'

Kero: 'Nunca pensei que aquele almofadinha fosse tão baixo desta maneira.'

Tomoyo: 'Tadinha da Sakura. Ela nem conseguiu pregar os olhos esta noite.'

Meilyn: 'Aquele cara merecia uma surra. Aposto como quando Xiao Lang sair de lá vai acabar com ele.'

Tomoyo: 'Infelizmente Meilyn neste mundo não há apenas o poder mágico.'

Kero: 'Mesmo assim... o moleque está muito parado... não sei mas acho que ele já está mexendo os pauzinhos dele.'

Meilyn: 'Com certeza, Xiao Lang é esperto igual a Hyo Ling! Vai conseguir se livrar desta ileso.'

A menina sentiu uma pontada ao pronunciar o nome do marido, uma onda de tristeza a invadiu, mas a situação não permitia que ela desse uma de coitada, seu primo e sua amiga precisavam dela.

Syaoran estava limpando o chão do refeitório com Yoshida quando um grupo de outros presos se aproximaram deles. Li desviou os olhos por alguns segundos e viu que eram cinco homens razoavelmente fortes. Continuou a esfregar o chão com a vassoura, mas no seu intimo sabia que a coisa se complicaria. Takahashi havia lhe soltado uma tal de recepção de boas vindas para os novatos, e pelo que o companheiro de cela havia lhe dito de boa não tinha nada. Apertou mais forte o cabo da vassoura e tentou se controlar para as asas não aparecessem do nada. 

Homem: 'Oh novato!' 

Li levantou os olhos e fitou o corpulento homem.

Yoshida: 'O que quer com ele, Touhu? O garoto está trabalhando.'

Touhu lançou um olhar de fogo no rapaz que só faltou sair correndo do refeitório. Li olhou rapidamente para os lados e viu que os policiais haviam saído dos seus postos de observação.

Homem 2 (brincando com uma faca nas mãos): 'Sabemos que você veio parar aqui porque andou comendo a vagabunda da noivinha do juiz Yanamoto.'

Li franziu a testa, quem era aquele idiota para se referir a sua flor daquela maneira? Apertou mas forte o cabo da vassoura tentando se controlar, ele não queria chamar a atenção no presídio. 

Homem 3: 'Espero que pelo menos ela tenha valido a pena, novato.'

Homem 4 (fazendo um gesto obsceno): 'Nos conte como foi?'

Syaoran: 'Se não saírem agora da minha frente, não me responsabilizo por vocês.'

Homem 3: 'Olha, olha! O rapazinho aqui é corajoso.'

Touhu: 'Cuidado com a língua rapaz.'

Syaoran: 'Cuidado como se referem a minha garota.'

Touhu franziu a testa fitando os olhos trêmulos de Li. Ele via que aquilo não era medo, era raiva. Ele estava tentando controlar a sua raiva.

Homem 4 (se aproximando de Li): 'Quem será a nova garota aqui será você, bonitão.'

O homem tocou Li no ombro e molhou os lábios rapidamente com a língua, o fitando. Syaoran não agüentou, bateu no braço que o homem estava o encostando com toda força, fazendo o coitado gritar de dor. Outros dois vieram em direção ao rapaz que se posicionou para lutar. Yoshida correu para se esconder atrás do balcão do refeitório e espiava de longe, ele queria correr para chamar os policiais e ajudar Li, sabia muito bem o que aconteceria com ele, ainda mais sabendo que pelo visto o porte físico do rapaz chamou a atenção de quem não devia. Porem o preso sabia que não o ajudariam, a gangue de Touhu tinha acordos com o porco do senhor Watanabe.

Li viu os dois se aproximando dele, flexionou um pouco os joelhos buscando impulso com as pernas, com uma voadora atingiu em cheio um deles no rosto fazendo-o cair desacordado. Logo o outro se aproximava, tentou desferir um soco no rapaz quando este tocou o chão, Li desviou do ataque e agarrou o braço dele com uma de suas mãos, com a outra lhe deu um soco na altura do peito o deixando zonzo. O que estava com a faca veio em cima do novato, tentando lhe cortar desesperadamente, com a habilidade que tinha, foi fácil se desviar daquela faquinha pequena, com um chute o desarmou. E o fitou com raiva.

Syaoran: 'Isso é para aprender a não se referir a mulher dos outros daquela maneira.'

Li lhe deu dois socos na altura do estômago e girando o corpo o acertou com uma cotovelada no rosto, finalizando o ataque. O homem caiu como um saco de batata. Syaoran esticou os ombros e encarou Touhu e o outro que por medo estava praticamente escondido atrás do chefe.

Syaoran (o chamando com uma das mãos): 'Vem.'

Touhu sentiu o sangue ferver, quem era aquele fedelho para debochar dele? Correu para cima de Li sem piedade tentando o golpear, o rapaz era menor do que ele, o que parecia ser uma desvantagem na verdade era uma imensa vantagem. Touhu era forte mas muito lento! Li desviou dos ataques como se estivesse se divertindo, e o pior é que ele estava. Ha tempos não lutava, era bom se sentir novamente ágil e forte. Ele era um guerreiro não um almofadinha que ficava o dia inteiro em frente a um computador resolvendo probleminhas burocráticos. Sua vida era a luta, o combate estava no seu sangue. Li pulou em cima da mesa do refeitório desviando dos ataques de Touhu, resolveu que já era hora de terminar com aquela diversão, estava chamando muita atenção. Girando o corpo deu um chute na altura do pescoço do grandalhão que cambaleou tonto. Um fio de sangue escorreu pela sua boca, ele a limpou e novamente voou para cima do rapaz.

Touhu: 'Você me paga fedelho!'

Li pulou de cima da mesa antes de Touhu o alcançar, o homem literalmente quebrou a mesa ao meio. Vendo que o rapaz fugiu do seu terrível golpe voltou-se para trás e viu Li o encarando com aquele olhar debochado.

Touhu: 'Se acha o bom, não é, chinês?'

Syaoran (balançando a cabeça negativamente): 'Eu não acho, eu tenho certeza.'

Touhu trincou os dentes e começou sua bateria de socos e chutes, Li parou de desviá-los, começou a bloqueá-los com as mãos e braços, o que irritou mais ainda o grandão. 

Syaoran: 'Isso já perdeu a graça.'

Li começou a contra atacar, Touhu até tentava bloquear os ataques fulminantes do rapaz, imaginando que os socos daquele fedelho não eram tão fortes. Este foi seu erro. Com uma seqüência de três jamps, uma cotovelada e um chute, o gigante humano tombou no chão.

Li relaxou os ombros, o tal do Touhu tinha uma cara dura, pensou para si mesmo. Lançou um olhar para o último homem que sobrou que literalmente colocou o rabo entre as pernas e fugiu. Logo uma multidão de guardas entraram no refeitório. Eles olhavam assustado para a gangue de Touhu caídos no chão sangrando e desacordados e o novato parado no meio deles intacto. Nem suar ele soava.

Tanaka caminhou até o rapaz e com o bastão golpeou Li no rosto, fazendo um corte na altura da sobrancelha do rapaz. 

Tanaka: 'Isso é para aprender a não criar confusão no meu presídio, chinês.'

Li não respondeu, encarou o policial com o típico ar superior dos Lis. Tanaka sentiu isso e levantou o bastão para bater no rapaz novamente, mas percebeu que Li não mexia um músculo, receberia novamente o golpe e se sentiria novamente superior.

Tanaka: 'Levem-no para a solitária!'

Os guardas ainda olhavam admirados para Touhu. Tanaka teve que gritar com eles novamente para dois policiais algemarem Li e o levarem para a solitária. Syaoran foi sem reclamar. Tanaka observou o rapaz sendo levado para a solitária sem dar um pio, nunca tinha visto isso. Todos os presos gritavam e suplicavam por misericórdia quando Tanaka os mandava para o cúbico mal iluminado. Ele não é normal, pensava o senhor. Yoshida saiu de trás do seu esconderijo em estado de choque.

Tanaka: 'O que aconteceu aqui?'

Yoshida não respondeu observava Li sendo levado com as mãos algemadas para trás.

Tanaka (depois de dar um tapa na cara do preso): 'Responda!'

Yoshida (gaguejando): 'O Chinês...'

Policial 1: 'O que tem o chinês?'

Yoshida: 'Ele acabou com a gangue do Touhu em menos de dez minutos.'

Policial 2: 'Acabou como?'

Yoshida: 'O cara é uma máquina, nunca vi ninguém lutando assim, nem em filmes!'

Policial 3 (olhando para a filmadora de segurança): 'Pena que desligamos os monitores. Queria ver este cara lutando.'

Policial 4: 'Vamos ver se ele sai tão dono de si da solitária.'

Tanaka: 'O deixe lá sem comida!'

Policial 2: 'Tem certeza, senhor?'

Tanaka não respondeu apenas lançou um olhar gélido para o policial que se arrependeu de ter perguntado. 

Tanaka: 'Levem estes lixos para a enfermaria e você, Yoshida, termine de limpar esta bagunça!'

Os policiais fizeram o que o supervisor mandou. Yoshida até tentou terminar de cumprir sua tarefa mas sua mente fervilhava, nunca havia pensado que o companheiro de cela fosse aquela fera, será que ele estava preso por isso? Será que tinha matado alguém em alguma luta? Com certeza o cara tinha técnica suficiente para acabar com a vida de qualquer um que cruzasse o seu caminho. Um arrepio percorreu o corpo do preso. 

Li estava sentado no chão encostado à parede suja do cubículo que se encontrava agora. Levou a mão até a altura da testa e viu que seu ferimento tinha cicatrizado graças ao poder que Lutor havia lhe dado.

Syaoran: 'Droga!'

Com certeza isso chamaria a atenção do chato do Tanaka. Ele teria que esconder aquela cicatrização de qualquer maneira ou realmente estaria ferrado. Olhou para cima e viu a luz fraca acessa. Era a única iluminação do cubículo que se encontrava agora. Não havia janelas na tal solitária, e o ar chegava a ser escasso, pois só vinha das frestas da porta de ferro que o trancava lá. Li repousou a cabeça na parede e pensou no que Sakura estaria fazendo, ele só esperava que Yanamoto não estivesse a incomodando. Ele sabia que a namorada era muito boba para cair em qualquer conversa do ex-noivo. Hiroshi com certeza estava escavando tudo sobre o juizinho. Sua saída de lá era apenas uma questão de tempo.

Syaoran: 'Não faça nenhuma besteira, Sakura.'

Sakura estava deitada na cama chorando, não tinha saído do quarto o dia inteiro, nem para comer apesar das amigas insistirem dezenas de vezes para ela abrir a porta. A cabeça da menina dava voltas, lembrando da sua conversa com o ex-noivo. Ela se abraçou com os braços e se encolheu na cama. O que faria? Ela não poderia deixar Li naquele presídio, ele tinha feito de tudo para ficar com ela, tinha ido até o inferno e passado quase dois anos lá apenas para voltar para ela, seria egoísmo dela ter a chance de o tirar de lá e não fazer nada apenas por virtude? Ela apenas tinha sido de Syaoran, mas para salvar ele, ela seria capaz de se sujeitar a dormir com Yanamoto? A menina sentiu um certo enjôo imaginando o ex-noivo a tocando. 

Sakura: 'Eu não vou conseguir... não vou...'

A jovem ouviu batidas na porta.

Tomoyo: 'Por favor Sakura, abra esta porta! Seu irmão está aqui!'

Touya: 'Abra logo esta porta, monstrenga!'

Tomoyo com certeza ligou para ele pedindo para que o rapaz viesse tentar tirar a irmã do quarto, Sakura não se levantou, nem respondeu apenas continuou deitada encolhida na cama naufragada em seus pensamentos. De repente ela ouviu um barulho e a porta sendo aberta de forma violenta. Ela levantou da cama assustada e viu a figura de Ywe e Touya.

Touya: 'Nunca mais faça isso! Se eu mandar abrir a porta é para abrir.'

Sakura (voltando a se deitar): 'Não me encha o saco, Touya.'

Touya olhou para Ywe e Tomoyo que estava logo atrás dele. Ele detestava ver a irmã daquela maneira. O rapaz caminhou até a cama e sentou na beirada dela fazendo um leve cafuné.

Touya: 'Tomoyo me disse que você voltou assim do encontro que teve com o Yanamoto. O que ele falou para você ficar desta maneira?'

i_"Que quer dormir comigo para soltar o Syaoran"/i_, a resposta ecoou na cabeça da menina. Ela afundou a cabeça no travesseiro não respondendo ao irmão.

Tomoyo (se aproximando): 'Ele disse que não vai soltar o Li? Foi isso que ele disse?'

Sakura não respondeu apenas abraçou mais forte os joelhos. Tomoyo, Touya e Ywe se entreolhavam preocupados.

Touya: 'Ele não fez nada com você, não é, Sakura?'

Sakura apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente. O rapaz deu um longo suspiro e beijou a cabeça da irmã. 

Touya (se levantando): 'Vou preparar uma sopa para você e vai ter que tomar! Ouvi bem, monstrenga?!'

Touya saiu do quarto e Ywe foi junto com ele, Tomoyo se sentou na cama da amiga e ficou a fitando de forma apaixonada, doía tanto vê-la daquela maneira. A menina levantou a mão e começou a fazer carinho nas costas da amiga tentando lhe passar forças.

Tomoyo: 'Para mim não precisa esconder. O que Yanamoto falou para você ficar desta maneira?'

Sakura permaneceu em silêncio. 

Tomoyo: 'Prometemos não ter segredos uma com a outra, lembra-se? Pode confiar em mim, Sakura.'

Tomoyo olhou desanimada para amiga, com certeza ela não falaria nada. A jovem deu um suspiro ainda observando a amiga. Sakura levantou o rosto e encontrou o par de olhos violetas. Tomoyo quase sentiu falta de ar ao ver os olhos vermelhos e desesperados de Sakura.

Tomoyo: 'Oh minha querida, tenho certeza que daremos um jeito de tirar o Li de lá?'

Sakura: 'Seiya quer que eu durma com ele.'

Tomoyo arregalou os olhos assustada. Pensou que tinha ouvido errado o que a amiga tinha falado.

Tomoyo: 'O quê?'

Sakura (se levantando e sentando na cama de frente a amiga): 'Ele disse que se eu passasse uma noite com ele na manhã seguinte Syaoran estaria fora da prisão.'

Tomoyo (se levantando): 'Que filho da mãe!!! Como ele pode propor isso! Que cara nojento!!!!'

Sakura (correndo até a amiga e segurando seus braços): 'Fale baixo , se Touya descobrir vai querer matar ele, ai eu terei que tirar dois da prisão!'

Tomoyo: 'Mas ele merecia uma boa surra!!! Ai se eu fosse homem, mas deixa eu cruzar com este nojento na rua que ele vai ouvir poucas e boas!!!'

Sakura: 'Não faça nada Tomoyo, por favor.'

Tomoyo (fitando a amiga): 'Você é claro não aceitou, né?'

Sakura ficou em silêncio e se afastou da amiga.

Tomoyo (desesperada): 'Você dormiu com ele, Sakura?'

Sakura (quase gritando): 'Não!'

Tomoyo (com uma das mãos no peito): 'Ai que susto que você me deu, por um momento pensei que você tinha feito uma besteira.'

Sakura caminhou até a janela do quarto e olhou para o pequeno quintal dos fundos da casa. Lembrou-se das vezes que observava quietinha Li treinando com sua espada. Ela sorriu lembrando do namorado.

Sakura: 'Ele foi até o mundo das trevas para ficar comigo, Tomoyo.'

Tomoyo: 'Ele te ama, Sakura.'

Sakura: 'E eu o amo tanto... não posso deixá-lo em outro inferno por minha culpa.'

Tomoyo: 'Não foi sua culpa! Foi o Yanamoto que fez esta confusão toda.'

Sakura: 'Por minha causa.'

Tomoyo: 'Não está pensando em aceitar a proposta dele, está?'

Sakura não respondeu, Tomoyo sentiu um aperto no peito, ela sabia que a amiga era bem capaz de aceitar.

Tomoyo: 'Isto é estupro! Não pode fazer isso! Li nunca te perdoaria se descobrisse! Você sabe como ele é machão, Sakura! Ele nunca aceitaria dividir você com ninguém!'

Sakura (virando para a amiga com lágrimas nos olhos): 'E o que adianta ele ser desta maneira se está trancada com aquele monte de criminosos?'

Tomoyo: 'Sakura, por favor...'

Sakura (caminhando até o banheiro): 'Eu vou tomar um banho.'

Tomoyo observou a amiga caminhando até o banheiro, ela entrou nele e trancou a porta. Sakura tirou a roupa e entrou debaixo da ducha forte. Hoje era sexta, os dias de visitas eram aos domingos. Domingo ela iria a Tókio e veria seu pequeno lobo.

Continua.


	8. O Presídio de Tókio

****

Capitulo 08: O Presídio de Tókio

Sakura acordou cedo naquela manhã de domingo. Levantou-se e deu uma longa espreguiçada. Olhou para o lado e viu o travesseiro de Li. Ai como ela sentia falta dele. Voltou a se deitar abraçando o travesseiro do amado. Como estava sendo difícil para ela aqueles dias sem ele. Tomoyo entrou no quarto junto com Meilyn e Kero.

Tomoyo (super animada): 'Bom dia!'

Meilyn: 'Ora, ora, a senhora preguiça já está acordada!'

Kero (voando de um lado para o outro): 'Acorda logo, Sakura! A Tomoyo fez um bolo de chocolate espetacular!!!'

Tomoyo (balançando o dedo negativamente): 'Você sabe muito bem que aquele bolo não é para você. É para a Sakura levar para o Li!'

Meilyn: 'Tenho certeza que o meu ficaria muito mais gostoso se o forno não tivesse solado ele.'

Kero: 'Nunca vi o forno solar bolo. Você é que não sabe cozinhar mesmo!'

Meilyn (dando um cascudo no animalzinho): 'Até parece que eu não sei cozinhar! Pois saiba que eu sou a melhor cozinheira da China!'

Kero: 'Agora eu entendo porque o moleque está sempre com aquela cara amarrada! O coitado está sempre com dor de barriga!'

Meilyn literalmente correu atrás de Kero que voava de um lado para o outro rindo da cara da amiga.

Meilyn: 'Vem cá sua bola de pêlo voadora! Você me paga por estes insultos!'

Kero: 'Cozinheira de gororoba!'

Sakura riu da confusão que os dois fizeram, realmente Kero conseguia tirar qualquer um do sério, e quando dava para discutir com um dos Lis orgulhosos só poderia sair mais confusão. Tomoyo parou perto de Sakura e a olhou com carinho.

Tomoyo: 'Fiz um café da manhã reforçado para nós. Tókio é duas horas de viajem de carro. Precisamos estar bem alimentadas.'

Sakura (depois de olhar para o despertador): 'Vou me arrumar. Sairemos daqui a pouco. Suzuki disse que o horário de visitas é as dez. Quero ser a primeira para não perder um minutinho sequer!'

Tomoyo (sorrindo): 'Isso mesmo!'

Sakura se levantou em um salto e desviou de Kero e Meilyn que continuavam se xingando e correndo pela casa. Ela tomou um rápido banho e colocou uma calça jeans e uma blusa básica. Ela gostaria de estar mais bonita para encontrar com seu pequeno lobo, mas a viajem e o lugar onde se encontrariam não eram fatores positivos. Colocou o tênis e depois de prender os cabelos curtos com duas presilhas desceu para tomar o café.

Em vinte minutos todos estavam dentro do velho renauld Clio do senhor Fujitaka. Touya deixou o carro com ela, pois tinha acabado de comprar um melhor. A viajem foi um pouco cansativa. Tomoyo e Sakura dividiram a direção já que Meilyn não sabia dirigir, ou melhor nunca aprendeu, pois uma mulher da família Li não tinha estas instruções de independência. 

Sakura (um pouco nervosa): 'Suzuki lhe deu o endereço direitinho, Tomoyo?'

Tomoyo: 'Não ser preocupe estamos pertos.'

Meilyn (olhando para os lados): 'Mas aqui é tão deserto. Tem certeza de que não erramos o caminho?'

Tomoyo (apontando para o mapa): 'Tenho! Estamos no caminho certo.'

Kero (pousado no banco ao lado de Meilyn): 'Se a Tomoyo disse que não estamos perdidos, não estamos. Se fosse a Sakura, aí sim é que deveríamos nos preocupar.'

Sakura (sem dá importância para Kero): 'Acho que é lá! Estou vendo uma construção grande.'

Tomoyo (depois de analisar a vista): 'Sim é lá mesmo.'

Meilyn: 'Nossa que prédio velho!'

Sakura sentiu um aperto no peito. Realmente a paisagem que estava a sua frente não era nem um pouco agradável. 

Tomoyo (olhando para a amiga): 'Você está bem?'

Sakura: 'Não se preocupe. Suzuki ficou de nos encontrar na frente do portão principal, não é?'

Meilyn: 'Isso mesmo. A Tomoyo está com o numero do celular dele, caso não o encontremos.'

Sakura: 'Então está tudo certo.'

Em dez minutos Sakura estacionou o carro em frente ao presídio. Kero voou para dentro da bolsa de Tomoyo e as três saíram do carro. Já havia um pequeno grupo na frente do portão que ainda não havia sido aperto. As três moças se aproximaram do grupo causando comentários entre as mulheres que já estavam lá. Realmente ver três mulheres lindíssimas num lugar como aquele não era nem um pouco comum. 

Voz: 'Kinomoto!'

Sakura virou-se para trás e viu Hiroshi se aproximando delas.

Sakura (abrindo um sorriso para o amigo): 'Que bom que o encontramos.'

Hiroshi (depois de olhar para o relógio): 'Os portões vão abrir daqui a pouco. Haverá muitos policiais. (ele olhou para Tomoyo e Meilyn) Infelizmente apenas pode haver uma visita.'

Meilyn (revoltada): 'Mas porque?!'

Hiroshi: 'São as normas.'

Meilyn (depois de chutar uma pedra): 'Droga!'

Tomoyo (repousando uma mão no ombro da amiga): 'Não se preocupe, logo teremos Li em casa novamente.'

Hiroshi: 'É melhor vocês duas ficarem no pátio do presídio. Eu entro com a Kinomoto para ver o Li.'

Uma sirene tocou e os portões foram abertos. Tomoyo entregou a sacola de guloseimas para Sakura e esta acompanhou Hiroshi com passos rápidos. O rapaz entrou numa pequena fila onde havia outros visitantes. Depois de alguns minutos ele chegou até o guarda.

Hiroshi: 'Viemos visitar Li Syaoran. Preso número 30681947.' (Disse lendo o numero num papelzinho)

O guarda se afastou indo falar com outro que foi para dentro do presido em passos largos.

Guarda (voltando-se para eles): 'Este preso está na solitária, não recebe visitas.'

Sakura sentiu o sangue congelar.

Hiroshi (sorrindo de lado): 'Sinto lhe informa rapaz, mas sou advogado e sei que todo preso tem o direito a visitas aos domingos. Se não me trouxe Li Syaoran em dez minutos abro uma sindicância contra este presídio e posso lhe assegurar que o senhor Watanabe terá problemas terríveis.'

O guarda engoliu seco. Hiroshi era parecido com Li, não perdia a calma por pouco e tinha uma mente fria e dinâmica. Tanaka chegou perto dos dois vendo que o guarda demorava para liberar o casal.

Tanaka: 'O que está acontecendo aqui?'

Guarda: 'Senhor este casal quer ver o chinês.'

Tanaka cravou os olhos em Sakura e Hiroshi. 

Tanaka: 'Este preso está na...'

Sakura falaria que isto era um absurdo e já estava pronta para armar um escândalo, mas Hiroshi apertou o seu braço indicando que era para ficar quieta e deixar que ele resolvia isso.

Hiroshi (mostrando a sua identificação): 'Para azar de vocês este preso é meu amigo e meu cliente e eu sou promotor público deste estado, por isso acho que não preciso lembrá-los que a recusa à visita é um crime grave de abuso de poder.'

Tanaka olhou para o rapaz com fúria. Ele tinha razão, não poderia impedir as visitas ainda mais de um promotor público. O policial trincou os dentes de raiva. Ele odiou aquele chinês desde que o viu saindo do camburão como se estivesse fazendo uma visita de férias, e depois da confusão com a gangue de Touhu e a sua permanência silenciosa na solitária o irritava mais ainda.

Tanaka: 'Acompanhe-os até uma sala de visitas particular e tire o chinês da solitária.'

O guardo reparou que Tanaka estava fulo da vida e não falou nada apenas pediu com um gesto para que o casal o acompanhasse. O homem desviou os olhos para o pátio e viu Meilyn e Tomoyo olhando para ele de forma curiosa. Seus olhos pousaram na bela chinesa que sussurrou alguma coisa no ouvido da amiga. Ele sorriu para ela, mas Meilyn fez uma cara tão feia que o homem ficou sem graça. 

Syaoran caminhava de um lado para o outro do pequeno cubículo, já tinha perdido a noção de quanto tempo estava lá. Não haviam lhe dado as refeições o que incomodou muito o rapaz. Não que ele estivesse desesperado por comida, em seu treinamento já tinha ficado quase uma semana sem alimentação, mas porque provavelmente o dia de visitas estava próximo. Sakura com certeza ira visitá-lo e se lhe negassem isso, a garota ficaria mais desesperada do que já deveria estar. Isso é o que lhe incomodava no fundo. Ouviu barulho perto da porta e imaginou que a abririam, levou a mão na testa e se lembrou que o machucado estava cicatrizado, se alguém visse isso, ele não saberia como explicar. 

Syaoran (olhando em volta do cubículo): 'O que eu faço?'

Ele tinha que fazer um novo machucado para não levantar suspeitas, depois que fosse a enfermaria colocaria um curativo falso e pronto ninguém desconfiaria. Os passos estavam mais próximos, ele precisava ser rápido. Abaixou-se até a cama e quebrou um das madeiras que sustentavam o colchão, com este pedaço bateu forte na cabeça na altura de onde deveria estar o machucado. Ele sentiu o corte, colocou a mão na testa e depois viu que ela sangrava. Foi só o tempo de ele jogar o pedaço de madeira debaixo da cama a porta se abriu. A luminosidade foi tanta que por alguns segundos cegou o rapaz. 

Policial 1 (se aproximando do rapaz): 'Tem visita para você.'

Li foi empurrado contra a parede e teve suas mãos puxadas para trás para serem algemadas. 

Policial 2: 'Seu advogadozinho resolveu aparecer e criar problemas para o senhor Tanaka.'

Syaoran se sentiu aliviado, era Hiroshi a sua visita. Provavelmente ainda não deveria ser domingo, ele detestaria que Sakura o visse sujo, pálido e com um machucado sangrando na testa. Os policias praticamente o arrastaram pelos corredores, já que o rapaz estava com uma certa dificuldade em se acostumar com a luz intensa. Um guarda o deteve e abriu a porta, praticamente o jogando dentro da sala. Li teve vontade de xingar e era o que faria se não tivesse uma das piores visões a sua frente.

Sakura estava em pé olhando para ele de forma assustada, de seus olhos saiam inúmeras lágrimas enquanto suas mãos estavam apertadas contra o peito.

Sakura: 'O que fizeram com você, meu amor?'

Syaoran não respondeu, estava sem palavras para dizer qualquer coisa para sua flor, desviou os olhos para Hiroshi e pelo olhar do amigo viu que sua aparência estava pior do que havia imaginado. Logo sentiu ser abraçado por dois frágeis braçinhos.

Sakura (o abraçando forte): 'Meu Deus o que fizeram com você?'

Syaoran (tentando acalmá-la): 'Eu estou bem, não se preocupe.'

Ela o abraçou mais forte do que de costume. Como ele queria a abraçar, ele tentou mas as algemas o impossibilitaram, ainda mais que estava preso com os braços para trás. Sakura chorava no peito do amado desesperadamente. Hirohsi apenas observava o casal com um nó na garganta.

Hiroshi: 'O que aconteceu com você, Li?'

Syaoran (levantando os olhos para o amigo): 'Eu acabei entrando numa briga. Mas não foi nada demais.'

Hiroshi: 'Está a quantos dias na solitária?'

Syaoran: 'Não sei.'

Hiroshi (franzindo a testa): 'Teve quantas refeições?'

Syaoran não respondeu. Se falasse que estava a quase dois dias sem comer isso pioraria a situação com Sakura.

Hiroshi (trincando os dentes): 'Eu odeio este lugar.'

Sakura se afastou um pouco de Li e passou sua mão no rosto do amado.

Sakura: 'Eu vou te tirar daqui meu amor, eu juro que eu vou.'

Syaoran (sorrindo): 'Não se preocupe, Hiroshi dará um jeito. Logo estarei em casa.'

Sakura tocou seus lábios nos de Li, apesar do rapaz relutar um pouco em beijar a namorada. Ele estava há dias sem tomar banho e sujo como um porco, isso o incomodou, não queria se encontrar com a jovem daquela maneira. O advogado se sentou a mesa com as duas mãos sobre ela.

Hiroshi: 'Yanamoto mandou abrir o seu tumulo.'

Sakura e Syaoran se entre olharam angustiados.

Syaoran: 'Ele vai fazer autopsia no corpo?'

Hiroshi: 'Eu aleguei que por tradições de família o tumulo não poderia ser aberto. Isso me deu um trabalhão. Ainda bem que a sua família é bem influente na China.'

Sakura: 'A família Li é muito tradicional. Com certeza engoliram esta.'

Hiroshi: 'Só que agora eu criei outro problema para você, Li.'

Syaoran (erguendo uma sobrancelha): 'Que tipo de problema?'

Hiroshi: 'Os anciões da sua família querem você lá assim que sair daqui. Eles acham que você é o espelho do patriarca do clã, o tal líder do não sei o que. Provavelmente estarão aqui quando você se livrar destas acusações.'

Sakura (o abraçando novamente): 'Eles tirarão você de mim.'

Syaoran (sorrindo): 'Claro que não. Você acha que um bando de velhos pode me separar de você? Acho que você não sabe o que realmente eu sou capaz para ficar com você.'

Sakura olhou para ela de forma apaixonada. Era claro que ela sabia até onde ele seria capaz de ir por ela, ele tinha ido ao inferno por ela! Talvez estivesse na hora dela fazer alguma coisa, algum sacrifício por ele. 

Hiroshi: 'Depois resolvemos isso.'

O rapaz esfregou as mãos em sinal de excitação.

Hiroshi: 'Você tinha razão, Li. O tal juizinho não é tão limpo quanto todo mundo pensa.'

Li sorriu vendo o amigo. Ele sabia que para Yanamoto o prender tão rápido era porque tinha o rabo preso em alguma coisa, e pelo jeito não era só alguma coisa. Ele se sentou na cadeira em frente ao amigo enquanto Sakura mexia nos seus cabelos sujos de forma carinhosa, completamente alheia a conversa dos dois, seus pensamentos estavam longe dali, muito longe.

Syaoran: 'Então eu tinha razão, como Yanamoto é previsível. Inimigo assim nem tem graça.'

Hiroshi (se aproximando dele): 'E o melhor, andei descobrindo que ele anda vendendo habeas-corpus e sentenças para alguns criminosos, na maioria traficantes.'

Syaoran: 'Não me diga que o porco do senhor Watanabe tem uma parte nisto?'

Hiroshi: 'Bingo!'

Syaoran (sorriu maliciosamente): 'Vamos ferrar este cara direitinho.'

Hiroshi: 'Se vamos...'

Syaoran (se aproximando do amigo): 'Me diga os papeis que quer e eu dou um jeito de tirar eles do porco do Watanabe.'

Hyroshi (olhando para ele de forma curiosa): 'Não está falando sério, não é?'

Syaoran: 'Claro que estou. Quero ferrar Yanamoto para ele nunca mais pensar em chegar perto da minha garota.'

Hiroshi levantou os olhos para Sakura que permanecia em outro mundo admirando Li. 

Hiroshi: 'Se te pegarem no escritório dele, você vai mofar na solitária. Pior podem...'

O advogado passou um dedo no pescoço indicando o provável futuro do amigo se fosse pego em flagrante.

Syaoran (não contendo o entusiasmo): 'Se esqueceu que eu já estou morto? Não tem como me matarem.'

Hiroshi (balançou a cabeça negativamente): 'Então este machucado aí é o quê?'

Syaoran: 'Não se preocupe com ele. Isso aqui não é nada. Diga-me o que você precisa e venha buscar na terça feira pela manhã.'

Hiroshi começou a falar os papeis que precisava como provas contra Yanamoto e Watanabe. Li ouvia a tudo com atenção, não teria como anotar, precisava estar tudo dentro da sua cabeça, não teria uma segunda chance. A porta se abriu e dois policiais junto com Tanaka entraram na pequena sala. Li se levantou, mas antes fez um sinal com a cabeça para Hiroshi dizendo que está tudo ok. 

Sakura (se abraçando novamente a Li): 'Eu não quero ficar longe de você.'

Syaoran (com a voz mais doce possível): 'Não se preocupe, minha flor. Tudo vai terminar bem.'

Ela olhou para ele e o beijaria se Tanaka e outro policial não o puxassem com força para fora da sala. 

Tanaka: 'Leve-o de volta a solitária!'

Sakura: 'Não podem fazer isso!'

A menina já ia correr atrás de Li mas Hiroshi a seguro pelo braço impedindo. 

Hiroshi: 'Eu já disse para deixar que eu resolvo.'

Sakura ficou parada mesmo que todas as células do seu corpo estivessem pulsando de raiva e vontade de usar magia e simplesmente tiraria Li daquele lugar. Ela pensou em usar a carta tempo, mas sabia que o namorado com certeza a repreenderia. Hiroshi se aproximou de Tanaka.

Hiroshi: 'Meu cliente disse que ficou sem alimentação estes dias, pois é bom o senhor cuidar muito bem daquele garoto, senhor (ele olhou para o nome bordado no uniforme do policial)... Tanaka. Terça feira eu volto aqui com um grupo de inspeção na sua penitenciária.'

Tanaka: 'Não há motivos para uma inspeção.'

Hiroshi: 'Quem decide se há motivos ou não sou eu, senhor.'

Tanaka olhou com raiva para o advogado. Ele era ignorante mas sabia que mexer com promotores públicos nunca era uma boa estratégia.

Tanaka (tentando controlar a voz): 'O esperaremos ansiosos pela sua visita, senhor promotor.'

Hiroshi (sorrindo de lado): 'Ótimo! Vamos Kinomoto, o tempo de visita terminou.'

Sakura pegou a sacola e entregou para Tanaka pedindo para dar a Li. Ele pegou a contra gosto sob o olhar de Hiroshi e disse que entregaria para ele assim que saísse da enfermaria. O casal passou pelos corredores, Sakura olhava com estrema curiosidade para aquele lugar, ela via os presos serem levados até uma porta de ferro no final dele, muitos olhavam para ela e outros até mexiam com a garota, a assustando.

Hiroshi: 'Finja que não é com você. Não é comum eles receberem garotas como você aqui.'

Sakura enlaçou seu braço no do advogado e caminhou rápido ao seu lado, fingindo que não ouvia nada. No pátio encontrou com Tomoyo e Meilyn que estavam aflitas.

Meilyn (completamente nervosa e ansiosa): 'Vocês o viram? Como ele está? Ele está bem, não é? É claro que Xiao Lang está bem, não é?' 

Hiroshi: 'Calma, o Li está bem...'

Tomoyo (olhando o rosto triste de Sakura): 'Porque será que eu não acredito nisto?'

Hiroshi (depois de limpar a garganta): 'Ele vai ficar bem, na terça eu venho aqui para vê-lo.'

Meilyn: 'Mas peraí, ele está bem ou não está?'

Sakura (tampando o rosto para esconder as lágrimas): 'Ele estava...'

Tomoyo (se aproximando dela e a abraçando): 'Shiiiii calma, vamos dar um jeito.'

Sakura (levantando o rosto para fitar a amiga): 'Ele estava horrível, Tomoyo. Estão maltratando ele ai dentro.'

Meilyn: 'O QUÊ?!'

Hiroshi (segurando a menina revoltada pela cintura): 'Isso não vai adiantar nada! Está ficando maluca é?'

Meilyn (completamente transtornada): 'Me solte! Eu vou tirar o meu primo daqui! Você vai ver!'

Tomoyo: 'Isso não vai resolver, não podermos tirar Li a força daqui, mesmo que quiséssemos!'

Meilyn: 'Parada aqui fora é que eu não vou ficar, sabendo que Xiao Lang está sendo maltratado! (ela olhou para o prédio onde viu que um monte de policiais e outros visitantes olhavam para ela) Pois saibam você que Xiao Lang é o futuro líder do Clã mais poderoso da China!'

Hiroshi: 'Cala a boca, menina! Quer complicar a vida do Li mais ainda?'

Meilyn engoliu a sua raiva olhou para os policiais com os olhos em brasas e se virou pisando pesado pelo terreno de terra batido do pátio do presídio. Tomoyo abraçada a Sakura foi logo atrás dela e logo depois Hiroshi, que deu uma última encarada em Tanaka antes de se virar.

Li estava debaixo do chuveiro forte do banheiro coletivo do presídio, alguns presos inclusive Takahashi e Yoshida estavam tomando banho também. Logo depois da visita de Hiroshi, eles o levaram a enfermaria e o prenderam novamente na cela com os outros dois presos. Além de permitir que o rapaz voltasse a ter as refeições. Li estava com os olhos fechados pensando no melhor jeito de invadir aquela noite o escritório do diretor do presídio. 

Takahashi: 'Meu filho disse que viu três modelos no pátio neste domingo, acredito que elas vieram lhe visitar chinês.'

Li abriu os olhos encarando a parede de ladrilhos encardidos.

Syaoran: 'Como?'

Yoshida: 'Minha mulher também comentou, e disse que tinha uma bem esquentadinha no pátio que começou a gritar do nada!' (disse as gargalhadas)

Li pensou que com certeza o homem estava se referindo a prima temperamental. 

Takahashi: 'Eu pensei que você disse que só tinha uma garota e não um harém!'

Syaoran sorriu de lado lembrando das três na sua casa discutindo o que fariam para o jantar, era divertido vê-las convivendo juntas. Ele sentiu saudades da sua casa pela primeira vez. 

Voz: 'Suas visitas causaram muito furor por aqui, Chinês! Agora virou o novo garanhão do pedaço.'

Li franziu a testa e reconheceu a voz, era de Touhu. Ele fechou o chuveiro e se virou para o grandão. 

Touhu: 'Será que não quer dividir nenhuma com seus amigos de presídio?'

Homem 1: 'Eu quero ficar com a branquinha. Aposto como deve ser muito quente!' (falou sorrindo)

Homem 2: 'Até Tanaka gostou das suas visitas, ele ficou perguntando para gente se conhecíamos a chinesinha!'

Os presos riam comentando sobre as visitas de Li, o rapaz estava começando a perder a paciência. Ele se sentia responsável por elas, era o único homem da casa, tinha o Kero, mas a bola de pêlo não contava.

Homem 3: 'Mas a mais gostosa era a ruivinha de olhos verdes. Nossa, aquela sim deve enlouquecer qualquer um!'

Touhu: 'Me diga chinês, qual delas foi a que trouxe para cá? Ou foram as três?' Homem 4: 'Aposto como as três na cama deve ser uma festa das boas!'

Syaoran lançou um olhar de fogo para o homem que tinha dito aquilo, o que fez ele praticamente se esconder atrás de Touhu. O grandão deu alguns passos na direção de Li e parou em frente a ele. 

Touhu: 'Ainda vai ter volta, Chinês.' (disse socando a parede bem próximo a Li)

Li não se moveu um centímetro, ergueu a cabeça para fitar o inimigo nos olhos. Os dois se encararam por alguns segundos. O grandão se virou e saiu do vestuário, seguido por seus comparsas. 

Takahashi: 'Yoshida me contou o que aconteceu no refeitório para você parar na solitária.'

Li não respondeu saiu do box e caminhou até as suas coisas onde começou a se enxugar. 

Takahashi: 'Porque parou aqui, Chinês? Aquela história da noiva do juiz Yanamoto foi só invenção, não é?'

Yoshida (se aproximando dos dois): 'Você é um daqueles assassinos ninjas dos filmes?'

Syaoran (se divertindo): 'Quem sabe?'

Os dois se entre olharam assustados e depois observaram o rapaz colocando o uniforme do presídio. O porte dele não era de um almofadinha que não fazia nada, havia cicatrizes grandes nas costas e no abdômen. Além de ele ter ficado dois dias na solitária e apesar de ter emagrecido um pouco mal se notava alguma diferença. 

Takashida: 'Você matou alguém importante? Tipo um nobre ou um político?'

Yoshida: 'Nos diga quantas pessoas você matou com suas habilidades ninjas?'

Realmente aquela conversa estava ficando muito divertida para Li, ele olhou para o pequeno grupo que se formava em volta dele o admirando como se fosse um rei, um líder! Pena que era um líder de um bando de assassinos perigosos, Sakura não se sentiria muito orgulhosa com um marido que tivesse este titulo, pensou para si. i_"Marido" /i_, ecoou na sua mente. O rapaz sorriu por nada deixando o grupo sem entender.

Syaoran: 'Sabem o que vou fazer assim que sair daqui?'

Eles se entreolharam dando os ombros.

Um deles: 'Vai matar o porco do Watanabe?'

Outro: 'Isso! Vamos fazer uma rebelião!'

Syaoran (sorrindo de lado): 'Vou me casar. Isso! Acho que está na hora de deixar de ser um garotão e virar um homem responsável.'

Os presos olharam para ele com espanto, não entendendo nada e pensando que o tal Chinês era maluco mesmo. Li pediu licença e abriu caminho entre eles para passar. 

Sakura estava caminhando para casa, ela olhou para cima e viu as flores de cerejeira voando pelo céu. Era tão lindo que a jovem poderia ficar admirando elas por horas. Fechou os olhos e inspirou o ar cheiroso. Seus pensamentos foram até seu pequeno lobo. Como ele estaria? Será que estavam o tratando bem? Será que tinha voltado a solitária? Será que estavam batendo nele? A menina parou de caminhar e levou as mãos até a altura do peito sentindo uma dor fina dentro dele.

Voz: 'Esqueceu alguma coisa na escola?'

Sakura levantou os olhos e viu Seiya parado a sua frente. Como ela tinha vontade de matar ele.

Seiya: 'Porque está parada aí como uma tonta?'

Sakura (continuando a caminhar): 'Não te interessa.'

Ele pegou seu braço fazendo a menina para ao seu lado.

Seiya: 'Pensou na minha proposta?'

Sakura não sabia o que responder, ela faria de tudo para tirar Li daquele lugar, mas dormir com Seiya era algo que só de pensar já lhe embrulhava o estomago. Ela puxou o braço com força fazendo o rapaz a soltar.

Sakura: 'Eu aceito. Desde que me dê o documento para eu tirar o Syaoran na manhã seguinte.'

Seiya: 'Não confia em mim?'

Sakura (secamente): 'Não.'

Seiya sorriu de lado e colocou as mãos no bolso. 

Seiya: 'Está bem, eu lhe dou o documento para você tirar o seu amante daquela colônia de férias. Mas só depois de você ser minha.'

Sakura teve que se controlar para não vomitar, levou um das mãos até o estomago.

Sakura: 'Não. Eu quero o documento antes.'

Seiya a encarou de forma curiosa, era claro que ainda amava aquela mulher, ela era perfeita. Cada traço, cada detalhe a tornava uma deusa, um anjo. A pele clara e levemente corada pelo frio, os cabelos despenteados e soltos, a boca pequena e vermelhinha como um morango, aquelas duas belas esmeraldas e aquele corpo pequeno e frágil, mas bem feito e torneado. Ele poderia ficar a admirando por horas, por anos, pela sua vida inteira. 

Desde o primeiro dia que esbarrou com ela na reitoria da faculdade de Tomoeda e sorriu sem graça para ele pedindo desculpas, ele nunca mais conseguiu tirá-la da cabeça. Como ele odiava Li, no fundo da sua alma ele o odiava por lhe ter tirado a única mulher que amou.

Seiya: 'É capaz de se vender para salvar aquele cara, Sakura?'

Sakura: 'Sou capaz de tudo por ele.'

Yanamoto sentiu aquilo como uma facada no peito, era horrível ouvir da boca que tanto amava que era capaz de tudo por outro homem.

Seiya (depois de engolir a seco): 'Está bem. Terá o documento nas suas mãos. Passo para pegar você amanhã as sete da noite.'

Sakura (começando a se afastar): 'Está bem.'

Seiya continuou a observar a bela jovem se afastando. Ele sentia um peso no peito pois sabia que ela só seria dele para salvar outro homem.

Seiya: 'Será a nossa primeira noite, minha querida. Apenas a primeira de outras tantas em nossas vidas.'

Naquela hora ele decidiu, mandaria eliminar o que o separava da sua felicidade, mandaria matar Syaoran Li.

Syaoran abriu os olhos e olhou para os lados, os seus dois companheiros de cela estavam dormindo profundamente. Levantou-se sem fazer um barulho sequer. Ele era bom em ser silencioso. Caminhou lentamente até a fechadura que trancava a cela, pegou um dos seus ofuros e colou na fechadura, disse algumas palavras mágicas e a tranca se soltou. Olhou para os monitores de segurança, com certeza se andasse normalmente pelo presídio eles o filmariam. Agora se andasse acima deles não. Pulou e se prendeu nos vãos que havia na velha construção, devagar foi avançando cada centímetro do imenso corredor. Chegou até onde queria. Havia uma placa que levava até o sistema de refrigeração do presídio, claro que este sistema só chegava nas salas importantes, e com certeza ao escritório de Watanabe. Como um bom estrategista engatinhou pelos tubos sujos e empoeirados, sempre prestando atenção nas curvas e memorizando o caminho para volta. Engatinhou por quase uma hora até chegar onde queria. Olhou pela grade fina e viu que estava no escritório do diretor do presídio. Usando pouco da sua força conseguiu soltar a grade e entrar no escritório. Seu nariz coçava um pouco, mas não poderia nem se dar ao luxo de espirrar. Olhou em volta e como havia imaginado não havia câmera alguma. Watanaba nunca deixaria filmar as suas negociatas.

Li deu uma olhada em volta até encontrar o arquivo, ele estava trancado, mas com um puxão mais forte a tranca não agüentou. Havia apenas a luz da lua iluminando o escritório.

Syaoran (levantando um dos seus ofuros na altura do rosto): 'Deus do fogo vinde a mim.'

O talismã começou a queimar em chamas mágicas. Com a fraca iluminação ele começou a vasculhar o arquivo e logo achou o que queria, Watanaba era um idiota em deixar documentos tão comprometedores num presídio. Bem, que pensando friamente, um presídio deveria ser o lugar mais seguro para guardá-los. Li pegou tudo que precisava e colocou dentro do macacão que era usado como uniforme. Fechou o arquivo e usou uma magia para o trancar. Se por algum motivo o porco do diretor quisesse vasculhar as coisas pensaria que as gavetas estariam com defeito, o que daria tempo mais que suficiente para Li já ter entregado as provas para Hiroshi. 

O rapaz ouviu passos no corredor e se baixou. Deveria ser algum guarda que estaria fazendo uma ronda. Rapidamente voltou a entrar na tubulação e fechou a grade, ele já estava voltando quando ouviu abrirem a porta do escritório, levado pela curiosidade esperou para ver quem estaria no escritório aquela hora. Um vulto ele reconheceu de imediato, era o diretor que estava de roupão e com cara sonolenta o outro Li teve que fazer um esforço maior pois ele estava de costas.

Watanabe: 'É bom que tenha um bom motivo para me acordar a esta hora, senhor juiz.'

Syaoran reconheceu agora o vulto, era Yanamoto Seiya.

Seiya (colocando uma grande quantia de dinheiro na mesa): 'Isso paga o seu transtorno Watanabe?'

Watanabe (sentando na sua poltrona): 'Adoro negociar com o senhor.'

Seiya: 'Quero que elimine Li Syaoran, até quarta feira pela manhã.'

Watanabe (erguendo uma sobrancelha): 'Isso não é possível, o chinês tem como advogado o promotor publico e...' 

Seiya (jogando mais alguns maços de dinheiro): 'Não me interessa, ele tem que estar morto até quarta de manhã!'

Watanabe (engolindo seco): 'Senhor Yanamoto, a sua oferta é muito tentadora, mas entenda que o chinês não é um preso qualquer. Ele é forte, deu uma surra num dos meus melhores homens.'

Seiya (perdendo um pouco a paciência): 'Quero ele morto! Ele não é a prova de balas! Mate-o de alguma forma, mas mate-o!'

Watanabe: 'Mas senhor, balas deixam vestígios, como vou explicar um preso morto a balas?'

Seiya: 'Não me interessa, diga que ele tentou fugir, invente uma das suas mentiras! Mas ele tem que estar morto até quarta feira!'

Watanabe: 'Seria melhor esperar mais um pouco... até a poeira baixar, o advogado dele...'

Seiya (completamente transtornado): 'Não! Você não está me entendendo? Quero ele morto até depois de amanhã!'

Seiya jogou uma maleta de dinheiro na mesa. Watanaba sorriu vendo aquele monte de maços de dólares. Olhou para o juiz e fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça. Li viu Watanabe juntar o dinheiro da mesa e colocar tudo na maleta, não tinha mais nada de interessante para ser visto, começou a fazer seu caminho de volta. 

Sakura estava sentada na janela do seu quarto observando o sol nascer ao longe, daqui alguns minutos as trevas da noite dariam lugar aos raios alegres do sol. Ela respirou fundo e abaixou a cabeça observando o pequeno pátio detrás da casa. Li sempre treinava ali, todas as manhãs, faça chuva ou sol ele estava treinando com sua espada. Agora o pátio estava vazio, olhou para a cama de casal no meio do quarto e a viu arrumada e vazia. Tinha passado a noite inteira naquela janela remoendo os seus pensamentos. Ela tinha tomado uma decisão, e agora teria que ir até o final. Era sua obrigação tirar seu amado daquele lugar, foi por causa dela que Yanamoto fez tudo aquilo. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás encostando-se à madeira da janela. Duas lágrimas silenciosas saíram de seus olhos, abraçou os joelhos buscando refugio. Ela não era mais uma menina, já tinha sido inúmeras vezes mulher nos braços de Li, mas apenas nos braços dele. Nunca permitiu que nenhum outro namorado a acariciasse da mesma forma que ele, pois sabia no fundo que ela pertencia apenas a ele. 

A cabeça da jovem dava voltas e mais voltas, o despertador tocou indicando que teria que se arrumar para dar aula na escola, mas sua vontade era ficar trancada o dia inteiro naquele quarto. Pela primeira vez ela queria morrer, mas sabia que se isso acontecesse Li mofaria dentro daquele inferno e isso ela não se perdoaria nunca. Ele foi até o inferno por ela, o mínimo que poderia fazer era se humilhar daquela maneira por ele. E era isso que ela faria naquele dia.

Continua.


	9. O Despertar do Demônio

****

Capitulo 09: O despertar do Demônio.

Syaoran estava sentado num dos bancos do pátio do presídio. Era a hora que eles tinham para tomar sol e tentar se divertir um pouco. Ociosidade era o que mais matava aqueles homens. Alguns estavam jogando futebol com uma velha bola, enquanto outros passeavam e aproveitavam para fumar um pouco. Li estava sozinho com seus pensamentos no que tinha ouvido nesta madrugada. Yanamoto se despencou de Tomoeda apenas para comprar Watanabe e o convencê-lo a lhe matar. Porque aquela pressa toda em lhe ver morto? Será que Hiroshi já tinha mexido alguns de seus pauzinhos para lhe tirar do presídio? Bem, o rapaz teria todas as respostas assim que o amigo lhe visitasse para pegar os papeis. Ele levou uma das suas mãos até o abdômen onde estava escondido a pasta com os documentos. Não a deixaria na cela por precaução. 

Takahashi (se aproximando dele): 'Não vai jogar bola, Chinês?'

Syaoran: 'Não, não estou me sentindo muito bem'. (mentiu)

Takahashi (sentando ao seu lado): 'Quase três dias na solitária mechem com qualquer um. Mas você foi forte! Nunca vi alguém que saísse tão bem daquele cubículo como você.'

Li não respondeu. 

Takahashi (encostando-se ao muro): 'Você é forte, Chinês. E tem fibra, gostaria muito que meu filho fosse assim.'

Syaoran: 'Não se mede um homem pela sua força.'

Takahashi: 'De onde eu vim, um homem fraco não tinha vez. Eu era o mais forte e o mais esperto. Ninguém era páreo para mim...' (ele sorriu orgulhoso)

Syaoran (se levantando): 'E olha onde você está agora. Gostaria do mesmo destino para o seu filho?'

Takahashi levantou o rosto e fitou o companheiro de cela. Li o encarava sério com uma leve arrogância nos olhos. 

Syaoran (se afastando): 'Eu acho que não...'

O homem observou o rapaz se afastando, no fundo ele tinha razão. Não queria que seu único filho terminasse ali, preso e enjaulado, como ele. Yoshida veio ao encontro dele.

Yoshida: 'E aí, Takahashi? Não vai abandonar o time, não é?'

Takahashi (fazendo um leve gesto com a cabeça na direção de Li): 'Você sabe da onde o chinês veio?'

Yoshida: 'Da china, oras!'

Takahashi (dando um cascudo na cabeça de Yoshida): 'Isso eu sei, seu idiota!'

Yoshida (passando a mão na cabeça dolorida): 'Eu sei lá! Acho que veio de Tomoeda. Aquelas deusas que vieram visitar ele no domingo tinham um carro com a placa de lá.'

Takahashi: 'Como você sabe?'

Yoshida: 'O policial Hayrushi viu e comentou com alguns presos. Elas causaram o maior alvoroço.' (completou sorrindo)

Takahashi: 'Não acha que o chinês é um cara muito frio para ter tantas mulheres ao encalço dele?'

Yoshida: 'Vai ver a mulherada gosta de homens rudes!'

Takahashi: 'Eu não sei, às vezes me dá arrepio quando ele olha para mim. Ele não parece humano.'

Yoshida (debochando do amigo): 'Hei, hei tô te estranhando Takahashi! Pelo jeito o porte do chinês não chamou a atenção só do Kuwabara!'

Takahashi deu um soco bem forte no colega, fazendo este cair com tudo no chão.

Takahashi: 'Se repetir isso mais uma vez eu juro que te mato, Yoshida!'

Yoshida se levantou e saiu correndo para longe do amigo, antes que o enfurecesse mais.

Li estava caminhando quando um guarda se aproximou chamando o rapaz para ver o advogado que tinha acabado de chegar. Li foi algemado e acompanhado por dois policiais foi até as salas de visitas. Tanaka estava esperando o rapaz na porta principal que abria o longo corredor. 

Tanaka (encarando-o): 'Aproveite sua vitória enquanto pode, Chinês.'

O policial pegou o braço dele com força, e o empurrando pelo corredor o levou até a sala onde Hiroshi estava.

Tanaka: 'Aqui está o seu cliente, senhor.'

Hiroshi (olhando para o amigo): 'Como está, Li?'

Syaoran: 'Bem.'

Li fez um gesto positivo com a cabeça indicando que tinha feito tudo do combinado. Hiroshi sorriu de lado e encarou Tanaka.

Hiroshi: 'Gostaria de ficar a sós com o meu cliente, senhor Tanaka.'

Tanaka (trincando os dentes): 'Como o senhor quiser.'

Hiroshi e Li esperaram até a porta da sala ser fechada. Li olhou para a filmadora que estava sobre suas cabeças. O rapaz caminhou para baixo dela.

Syaoran: 'Bem embaixo a filmadora velha não tem alcance para nos filmar.'

Hiroshi (caminhando até ele): 'Você sempre pensa em tudo, não é?'

Syaoran: 'Está dentro da minha roupa.'

Hiroshi (sorrindo): 'Quer que eu tire a sua roupa?'

Syaoran: 'Pare de brincadeira. Se eu não tivesse com as mãos algemadas eu mesmo pegava.'

Hiroshi abriu o macacão do amigo e pegou a pasta com os documentos.

Hiroshi (olhando admirado para os documentos): 'Cara! Está tudo aqui! Você foi demais! Como conseguiu?'

Syaoran (sorrindo de lado): 'O porco do Watanabe tinha tudo guardado no escritório dele.'

Hiroshi: 'Também o coitado nunca poderia imaginar que invadiriam seu escritório num presídio.'

Syaoran (sério): 'Você mexeu no processo?'

Hiroshi: 'Não. Estava esperando estes documentos para mexer nele.'

Syaoran: 'Então eu estou na mesma?'

Hiroshi: 'Não é assim. Vou te tirar daqui o quanto antes agora.'

Syaoran: 'Não é isso. Sei que fará o melhor, mas preciso saber se tem alguma coisa marcada para quarta feira.'

Hiroshi (balançando a cabeça negativamente): 'Não. Depois que eu abrir o processo contra Yanamoto e Watanabe vai ser mole te tirar daqui. Uma semana no máximo.'

Syaoran começou a ficar mais preocupado, se não foi o amigo que ameaçou o tirar dali na quarta, porque aquela presa toda de Yanamoto em lhe matar?

Hiroshi: 'O que foi?'

Syaoran: 'Nada. Coloque estes papeis dentro do seu terno antes que o idiota do Tanaka entre aqui por estarmos invisíveis para ele.'

Hiroshi fechou a pasta e colocou dentro do terno satisfeito.

Hiroshi: 'Isso aqui é uma bomba atômica na cabeça dos dois.' (disse batendo de leve na pasta dentro do terno).

Os dois ouviram a porta se abrindo de supetão. Era Tanaka que foi conferir o que acontecia com eles que estavam invisíveis pela filmadora de segurança.

Tanaka: 'Posso saber porque os dois estão escondidos embaixo da filmadora?'

Hiroshi: 'Isso realmente não é da sua conta.'

Tanaka (olhando para o macacão de Li aberto): 'E porque o meu preso está com suas roupas abertas?'

Hiroshi (indignado): 'Não é nada disso que está pensando!'

Syaoran: 'Isso mesmo, não está acontecendo nada aqui!'

Tanaka caminhou até Li e o empurrou até a cadeira onde o fez se sentar.

Tanaka: 'Não existe visitas intimas no meu presídio, senhor Suzuki.'

Hiroshi (fulo da vida): 'Hei, me respeite! Estava verificando se meu cliente tinha sinais de violência!'

Tanaka (sorrindo maliciosamente): 'Sei, e precisava se esconder debaixo da câmera?'

Syaoran: 'A visita é privada, senhor Tanaka.'

Tanaka (se abaixou e falou no ouvido do seu preso): 'O pessoal ficará satisfeito em saber que temos uma nova boneca aqui no presídio.'

Li franziu a testa e teve vontade de enforcar aquele nojento, mas estava ansioso demais para continuar sua conversa com Hiroshi.

Tanaka: 'Vou deixar o casalzinho sozinho.'

Hiroshi trincou os dentes, observando o policial fechar a porta da sala.

Hiroshi: 'Ele está na minha lista negra logo depois do Yanamoto.'

Syaoran: 'Deixa ele. É um porco idiota.'

Hiroshi (dando um soco na mesa): 'Onde já se viu pensar esta besteira de mim! Logo eu que sou...'

Syaoran (completando): 'O terror da mulherada. Eu sei... eu sei...'

Hiroshi (mal se controlando): 'Idiota! Porco idiota!'

Syaoran: 'Porque não tenta se acalmar. O pior vai ficar para mim.'

Hiroshi (se jogando na cadeira): 'Eu já ouvi disser sobre isso.'

Syaoran: 'Preciso sair daqui o quanto antes. Yanamoto quer acabar comigo logo.'

Hiroshi (erguendo uma sobrancelha): 'Acabar?'

Syaoran: 'Ouvi uma conversa entre ele e Watanabe esta madrugada...'

Hiroshi: 'Ouvi como? Ele veio aqui?'

Syaoran (depois de confirmar com a cabeça): 'Isso aí! O cara está fulo da vida comigo.'

Hiroshi: 'Nunca pensei que Yanamoto fosse tão obcecado pela Kinomoto. Nossa, ele ficou mais de um ano no pé dela na faculdade.'

Syaoran: 'Escolheu a garota errada.'

Hiroshi (se debruçando na mesa): 'Li, aquela história de você estar morto é verdade?'

Syaoran confirmou com a cabeça.

Syaoran: 'Se abrirem o meu tumulo, aí sim estou encrencado.'

Hiroshi: 'Então você é um espírito? Você é o que?'

Syaoran (sorrindo de lado): 'Um morto vivo, talvez.'

Hiroshi (se arrepiou todo): 'Você só pode estar de brincadeira comigo.'

Syaoran: 'Acredito no que quiser.'

Hiroshi: 'Com aqueles papeis eu vou tirar você daqui o quanto antes. Se cuide, porque pelo jeito o Tanaka panaca está no seu pé. Deve estar apaixonado por você.' (disse caindo as gargalhadas)

Syaoran: 'O que posso fazer se sou o máximo!'

Hiroshi: 'Bem que a Kinomoto disse que você não tinha mudado nada! Está com quantas namoradas agora? Trinta?'

Syaoran: 'Trinta? Acha que eu posso tanto assim?'

Hiroshi: 'Na época que dividíamos o dormitório era tantas garotas procurando por você.'

Syaoran: 'Mas era sempre eu que tinha que arranjar um outro lugar para dormir quando você resolvia levar suas namoradas.'

Os dois riram com gosto lembrando daquele tempo.

Hiroshi: 'Foram bons tempos.'

Syaoran: 'Sim, foram.'

Hiroshi: 'E olha onde estamos? Eu sou um promotor e você é um morto vivo.'

Syaoran: 'Verdade.'

Hiroshi: 'Vou te tirar daqui. Não se preocupe.'

Syaoran: 'Obrigado.'

Hiroshi: 'Estou lhe devolvendo os favores que me fez naquela época.'

Syaoran (se levantando): 'Putz! Então acho que estou cobrando barato!'

Hiroshi: 'Convencido.'

Syaoran: 'Deixa de conversa, abotoa logo este macacão e abre logo este processo contra Yanamoto.'

Hiroshi: 'Vê se eu sou homem de vestir outro.'

Syaoran: 'Deixa de besteira, se eu chegar assim lá na cela, o negócio vai ficar feio para mim.'

Hiroshi abotoou o uniforme do amigo a contra gosto.

Syaoran (caminhando até a porta): 'Só mais uma coisa. Cuide de Sakura, não a deixe fazer nenhuma besteira.'

Hiroshi: 'Ela é louca por você, sabia?'

Syaoran (sorrindo de lado): 'Eu sei.'

Li bateu de leve a porta com o pé para que os policiais viessem o pegar. Tanaka foi o primeiro a entrar e encarou o preso, depois seus olhos se desviaram para o promotor. Ele sorriu maliciosamente fazendo os nervos de Hiroshi explodirem de raiva. Os policiais pegaram Li pelos braços e começaram a levá-lo para cela junto com os outros.

Tomoyo e Meilyn se entreolhavam apreensivas. Desde que a amiga chegou do trabalho havia se trancado no quarto. Mesmo com os pedidos insistentes das amigas em abrir a porta. Kero voava de um lado para o outro da sala, nem jantar o bichinho tinha tamanha era sua preocupação com sua mestra e, mesmo que não quisesse admitir, com o moleque. A campainha tocou na casa. Meilyn foi atender imaginando que fosse Touya, enquanto Kero voou até a estante e se fingia de boneco.

Meilyn: 'Pois não?'

Seiya: 'A Sakura está pronta?'

Meilyn (com um enorme ponto de interrogação na cabeça): 'Quem quer falar com ela?'

Tomoyo (se aproximando): 'Yanamoto? O que está fazendo aqui?'

Seiya (sorrindo): 'Boa noite, Daidouji.'

Tomoyo (se controlando): 'Não deveria estar aqui.'

Meilyn: 'Peraí! Este cara é o tal juizinho que ferrou com Xiao Lang?'

Tomoyo (encarando Seiya): 'Porque não deixa a Sakura em paz?'

Meilyn: 'Me responda, Tomoyo!'

Seiya: 'Não quero discutir com você. Vim apenas buscar a Sakura.'

Tomoyo começou a ficar vermelha de raiva. Sua amiga tinha aceitado a proposta nojenta do ex-noivo.

Tomoyo (com a mão na cara dele): 'Que tipo de homem você é? Que tipo de homem faz uma proposta daquelas para uma mulher? E pensar que eu incentivei a Sakura a namorar um cara desprezível como você!'

Meilyn (perdida): 'O que está acontecendo aqui?'

Tomoyo: 'Pois eu vou contar tudo para o Li assim que ele sair da cadeia e ele vai dar uma surra muito bem dada em você!'

Meilyn (se surpreendendo com a atitude da amiga): 'Tomoyo...'

Seiya: 'Ele não pode fazer nada onde está.'

Tomoyo: 'Pois saiba que ele vai sair de lá rapidinho e você vai se ferrar!'

Meilyn agora é que estava assustada. Tomoyo praticamente gritava na cara de Yanamoto. Até Kero estava observando a amiga de queixo caído.

Tomoyo: 'Pode ter certeza que o Li vai te dar uma surra tão grande que você nunca mais vai poder caminhar direito na vida e...'

Sakura (do alto da escada): 'Tomoyo, por favor...'

Tomoyo e Meilyn se viraram rápido para trás e viram a amiga descendo vagarosamente os degraus. Ela estava linda com um vestido longo tomara que caia verde musgo, o que realçava mais os seus belos olhos. 

Meilyn: 'Você vai sair Sakura?'

Sakura (se aproximando deles): 'Estou aqui, Seiya. Agora me dê o que prometeu.'

Seiya estava hipnotizado com a imagem daquela mulher a sua frente. Ela estava linda. Seria a esposa mais bela entre todas, ele teria tanto orgulho de andar de braços dados com ela em festas e eventos sociais.

Tomoyo (fitando a amiga): 'Sakura, não me diga que...'

Sakura: 'Por favor, Tomoyo, Meilyn... Deixem-me sozinha com Seiya.'

Tomoyo falaria mais alguma coisa mais o olhar de Sakura era tão firme que a amiga apenas respirou fundo e carregou Meilyn para a cozinha.

Sakura (encarando friamente o rapaz): 'Quero o papel agora.'

Seiya: 'Ainda nem saímos.'

Sakura: 'Tem a minha palavra que cumprirei a parte do nosso acordo, mas quero o papel agora.'

Seiya: 'Já é tarde. Não pode soltá-lo de madrugada.'

Sakura (estendendo a mão): 'O papel.'

Seiya o tirou a contra gosto de dentro do terno e deu para Sakura. Ela desdobrou e leu para verificar se estava tudo certo. Olhou a assinatura e o carimbo e respirou fundo.

Sakura (dando as costas): 'Eu já volto.'

A moça foi até a cozinha com o papel abraçado no peito. Aquilo seria a salvação do seu pequeno lobo, com ele poderia tirá-lo daquele lugar horrível. 

Tomoyo (vendo a amiga se aproximar): 'Enlouqueceu, Sakura?'

Sakura: 'Tomoyo, preste muita atenção. Quero que pegue este papel e o guarde muito bem. (ela lhe estendeu a folha) Ligue para Suzuki assim que eu sair com Seiya e lhe diga que já temos o documento para soltar Syaoran.'

Meilyn: 'Mas como você conseguiu?'

Tomoyo (zangada): 'Não faça isso, Sakura. Se Li souber...'

Sakura: 'Ele não vai saber se ninguém contar.'

Meilyn: 'Contar o quê?'

Tomoyo (segurando o braço dela): 'Ele não vai te perdoar.'

Sakura: 'Eu é que não vou me perdoar se não fizer nada para tirá-lo de lá.'

A jovem puxou o braço com um pouco de força para a amiga a soltar e caminhou até a sala onde voltaria a se encontrar com Seiya.

Sakura (pegando a bolsa): 'Já estou pronta.'

Seiya (não contendo o sorriso): 'Está linda, minha querida.'

Sakura: 'Vamos logo com isso.'

Ela passou por ele e começou a caminhar em direção do carro. Ele foi logo atrás para abrir a porta do carro. Tomoyo, Meilyn e Kero espiavam pela janela o carro se afastando da casa.

Kero: 'A Sakura está maluca? Se o moleque souber que ela está saindo com o almofadinha enquanto ele está preso vai acabar com ele e com ela!'

Meilyn: 'Xiao Lang é muito machista, não vai gostar de saber disso nem um pouco. Mas o que deu na tonta da Sakura?'

Tomoyo (depois de suspirar fundo): 'Está cometendo a maior burrada da vida dela.'

A moça se afastou e observou a carta em suas mãos. Foi até o telefone e discou o numero de Hiroshi em Tókio. Tinha feito o que prometeu.

Li estava caminhando em direção a sua cela, tinha acabado de limpar a louça do jantar daquela noite. Os presos que o acompanhavam olhavam entre si e depois para o chinês. Dois policiais o acompanhavam junto com Tanaka. 

Tanaka (parando no corredor): 'Vocês levem os outros presos para suas celas. O Chinês aqui fica comigo.'

Li já estava esperando por isso. Os policiais levaram os outros presos que observavam discretamente Li parado ao lado de Tanaka.

Tanaka (assim que os outros desapareceram): 'Está com medo, Chinês?'

Syaoran (debochado): 'De você?'

Tanaka trincou os dentes enquanto desferiu um golpe forte nas costas do rapaz com o seu bastão de defesa. Li caiu no chão com tudo, Tanaka voou em cima dele para lhe desferir um chute no rosto, mas o rapaz rolou para o lado fugindo do ataque. Rapidamente o rapaz se levantou e tentou desviar dos ataques sucessivos de Tanaka com seu bastão.

Tanaka (desferindo ataques): 'Fica quieto, Chinês!'

Li apenas se desviava dos ataques até que se cansou e com um forte chute desarmou o policial que uivou de raiva.

Syaoran: 'Acho que não era muito bom em luta corpo a corpo na acadêmica, não é Tanaka?'

Tanaka (voando em cima dele): 'Insolente!'

Li desviou dos dois primeiros socos de Tanaka, se abaixou e com uma rasteira fez o policial cair com tudo no chão de costas. Li chutou o policial no estômago fazendo o coitado vomitar sangue. 

Tanaka (virando-se para ele): 'Vai se arrepender disso, Chinês.'

Syaoran: 'Acho que você não está muito em vantagem para fazer ameaças.'

Touhu (surgindo por trás de Li): 'Mas nós estamos.'

Li não teve tempo de fazer nada logo sentiu uma forte picada nas costas. Caiu no chão sentindo aquela fina dor perto do ombro. Touhu tinha atirado nele pelas costas.

Touhu (pisando na cabeça do rapaz): 'Agora quem está em desvantagem, Chinês?'

Li gritou de dor e isso fez o grandão rir com gosto. Seu bando estava todo em volta apreciando a tortura. Por fim Touhu deu um forte chute no rapaz que o fez voar contra a parede do corredor e cair no chão. 

Homem 1: 'Podemos brincar com ele um pouco chefe.'

Touhu fez pouco caso, com um gesto nas mãos autorizou que seu bando se divertisse um pouco com Li. Tanaka se sentou no chão com as mãos no estômago e riu vendo Li sangrando.

Homem 2: 'Vamos te maltratar um pouquinho, chinês.'

Homem 3: 'Infelizmente recebemos ordens para lhe matar esta noite, então acho que teremos que aproveitar ao máximo ela.'

Li levantou o rosto e os viu se aproximando com correntes e bastões de ferro na mão. Ele fez força para soltar as algemas e com uma certa facilidade a quebrou. Esperou até que eles estivessem ao seu alcance.

Homem 2: 'Se implorar, prometo que não serei tão malvado.'

Homem 4: 'Iremos nos divertir muito esta noite.'

Um deles levantou o bastão de ferro para desferir com toda a força no rosto de Li, porem este o pegou antes de lhe atingir a face.

Syaoran: 'Realmente, acho que isso vai ser muito divertido.'

Li puxou o bastão e com um golpe com as pernas atingiu o homem fazendo o cair no chão de cara. Com um impulso com as pernas se levantou e encarou o que estava na sua frente, que tentou o acertar com as correntes que tinha na mão. Syaoran se abaixou e o atingiu com três fortes socos na altura do abdômen o que fez o coitado se retorcer de dor, finalizou se ataque com um gancho fazendo-o cair desacordado no chão. 

Outros dois homens vieram ao seu ataque. Li pulou e com uma tesoura no pescoço de um deles o desativou. O outro conseguiu o atingir no rosto com a pesada barra de ferro, mas apenas abriu um corte na altura da sobrancelha do guerreiro. Li caminhou até ele e o com um jamp e um chute o fez cair no chão como boneco de pano. 

Li se virou para Touhu que apontou a arma para ele.

Touhu: 'Se mexer eu atiro!'

Syaoran (caminhando até ele): 'Você vai atirar de qualquer maneira.'

O grandão atirou, mas agora foi fácil para Li desviar da bala. Ele deu uma cambalhota e quando estava bem próximo ao grandão o desarmou com um chute. Os dois começaram a luta corpo a corpo. Chutes e socos foram desferidos um no outro, mas por fim Touhu tinha menos resistência e com uma voadora Li fez o coitado pedir clemência. 

Syaoran (o pegando pelo colarinho): 'Porque tinham pressa em me matar?'

Touhu (choramingando): 'Eu não sei! Watanabe apenas mandou eliminar você esta noite!'

Syaoran (apertando mais ele): 'Resposta errada!'

O rapaz deu dois socos no rosto do grandão abrindo mais os ferimentos dele.

Syaoran: 'Anda! Responde!'

Touhu: 'Por favor! Eu não sei, quem sabe de tudo é o Tanaka, ele que é o braço direito do Watanabe!'

Li soltou Touhu que escorregou pela parede até atingir o chão. Ele se virou para Tanaka que tentava fugir pelo corredor. Li sorriu e correu até ele parando em sua frente e impedindo de passar pela porta.

Syaoran (com um dedo balançando negativamente): 'Que coisa feia, fugindo como uma mulher de uma luta.'

Tanaka olhou com desespero para o preso, era para ele estar morto ou implorando pela sua vida.

Syaoran (empurrando ele contra a parede): 'Desembucha, Tanaka! Porque Yanamoto está com presa em acabar comigo?!'

Tanaka (tremendo como vara verde): 'Eu não sei. Apenas Watanabe é que fala com ele.'

Syaoran (o soltando): 'Então vamos fazer uma visitinha ao nosso querido diretor.'

Tanaka: 'Ele está no escritório dele esperando a gente.'

Li pegou Tanaka com força pelo braço e o levantou do chão. Ao lado dele saiu dela porta. Outros policiais estavam na sala e olharam assustados e apontaram suas armas para os dois.

Tanaka: 'Abaixem as armas. Só vamos falar com o senhor Watanabe.'

Os policiais abaixaram as armas e observaram Li sair com Tanaka, os dois atravessaram o pátio do presídio indo em direção ao prédio administrativo. Alguns policiais acompanharam os dois com armas em punho. Li caminhava rápido pelos corredores, algo dentro dele doía e não eram os inúmeros ferimentos que estava cicatrizando graças ao poder de Lutor, era uma dor que vinha de dentro do seu peito, quase o asfixiando. 

Li deu um chute na porta do escritório a arrombando, empurrou Tanaka para dentro e encarou o porco do Watanabe se borrando de medo sentado atrás de sua mesa.

Watanabe: 'O que está acontecendo aqui?!'

Syaoran: 'Porque Yanamoto quer me ver morto até quarta feira?'

Watanabe começou a suar como um porco que era. Li deu um murro na mesa a rachando e encarou feio o homem.

Syaoran: 'Vou ter que bater em você para desembuchar?'

Watanabe (se encolhendo): 'Guardas, atirem nele!!'

Os Guardas empunharam suas armas prontas para atirar. Li riu e estendeu seu braço na direção dos policiais. 

Watanabe (se escondendo embaixo da mesa): 'Atirem nele!'

Os guardas atiraram mas as balas bateram em algo invisível e voltaram completamente descontroladas, atingindo todos os lugares. Os policiais saíram correndo do escritório. Li se virou devagar para Tanaka e Watanabe que estavam, além de tremendo, de boca aberta o observando.

Syaoran: 'Agora me digam ou eu vou ter que arrancar de vocês?'

Watanabe: 'O Yanamoto chantageou a garota. Ele ia dar um habeas-corpus para ela te soltar amanhã de manhã.'

Syaoran (franzindo a testa): 'Chantageou? Como assim?'

Watanabe (encolhido com as mãos na cabeça): 'Isso eu não sei, eu juro que não sei.'

Li olhou para o telefone na mesa de Watanabe e o pegou discando o numero de casa. O telefone tocou três vezes até ser atendido por Tomoyo.

Tomoyo: 'Alô.'

Syaoran: 'Cadê a Sakura?'

Tomoyo (assustada): 'Li?'

Syaoran: 'Daidouji, cadê a Sakura?'

Tomoyo (não sabendo o que responder): 'A Sakura... ela... ela está tomando banho.' (mentiu descaradamente)

Syaoran: 'Mentira não combina com você.'

Tomoyo (desesperada): 'Li por favor... eu...'

Syaoran: 'Ela saiu com Yanamoto?'

Tomoyo (sentindo o ar lhe falta nos pulmões): 'eu...'

Syaoran (gritando): 'Sim ou não?!'

Tomoyo (chorando): 'Sim... mas ela...'

Li desligou o telefone. Ele já tinha entendido que tipo de chantagem Yanamoto fez com a sua namorada. Ele se virou para Tanaka e Watanabe.

Syaoran: 'Corram daqui!'

Os dois se levantaram e quase rastejaram foram até a porta do escritório, quando chegaram ali simplesmente saíram correndo. Li foi até a janela e subiu no parapeito. Concentrou-se e suas duas asas surgiram em suas costas. Com a ajuda das pernas deu um forte impulso pulando no ar. As asas começaram cortar o vento frio subindo até ficar acima das nuvens. Ele planou no ar observando sua localização. Tomoeda ficava para oeste, era só seguir a estrada. Começou sua viajem desesperada para a cidade. Se Tomoeda ficava a duas horas de carro ele teria que fazer em menos de uma.

Li não soube direito quanto tempo ficou voando sem parar. Seu corpo estava dolorido, o poder de Lutor o curava mais isto demorava um tempo além de arder bastante. De vez em quando ele via algum carro passando pela estrada, mas logo o automóvel desaparecia de sua vista. O rapaz olhou as luzes da cidadezinha japonesa. Apesar do cansaço aumentou a velocidade, fazendo seus olhos arderem com o vento frio daquela noite. 

Voando acima das nuvens ele foi até a sua casinha. Parou a poucos metros dela e se concentrou para sentir a presença de Sakura. Ela não estava lá. Onde poderia ter ido? Pensava como louco. O rapaz olhou de um lado para o outro em desespero. Para onde Yanamoto a levaria?

Syaoran: 'Para a sua mansão.'

Ele voltou a bater suas asas em direção a mansão Yanamoto. Ele tinha ido uma vez até lá apenas, logo quando tinha voltado do mundo das trevas, mas ele tinha que achar. A noite estava bem escura devido a lua nova que pouco iluminava, isso lhe deu liberdade para voar sem muitos cuidados pela cidade. Parou vendo a imponente mansão que ficava um pouco afastada do centro de Tomoeda. Pousou e guardou suas asas, olhou pra cima e pode sentir a presença forte da namorada, correu encostado aos muros e fugindo das vistas dos seguranças da casa. Parou embaixo da sacada de um dos quartos que emitia uma luz fraca, mas dali vinha a presença mais forte de Sakura. Ele subiu com a agilidade de um gato até a varanda. Pulou a baixa grade decorativa e pisou na sacada. Ele ouvia barulho vindo do quarto, seu coração começou a doer mais forte, uma dor asfixiante. A varanda era separada por uma porta de vidro que permitia ver o que estava acontecendo no quarto. Li caminhou devagar até ficar próxima a porta. 

O barulho começava a ficar mais alto, ele podia ouvir gemidos vindo do cômodo. Apesar de todos os seus sentidos mandarem que fosse embora e que não espiasse por aquela janela, ele não poderia fazer isso, ele precisava ver o que estava acontecendo. Caminhou sentindo a presença forte da amada. Quando estava próximo se debruçou para encostar-se ao vidro e assim poder ver o que acontecia. 

Uma lágrima desceu pelo rosto do guerreiro. Ele nunca havia chorado antes, nunca em sua vida havia chorado. Nem em seus maiores sofrimentos, nem quando estava morrendo, nem quando seu corpo queimava em chamas, ele nunca sentiu lágrimas nos olhos, mas a cena que assistia pela janela daquele quarto era o pior de seus pesadelos. Uma falta de ar fez seu peito doer, como se finalmente seu coração tivesse parado de bater e seu corpo congelasse. Seus olhos não piscavam vendo os dois corpos rolando na cama do meio do quarto enquanto que em seus ouvidos os gemidos vindo deles faziam sua cabeça zunir. Ele levantou uma de suas mãos até tocar o vidro frio a sua frente. Como ele queria que aquela visão fosse apenas um pesadelo, o pesadelo mais doloroso que já teve. Um gemido alto o fez se afastar assustado, era Seiya que gritava o nome de Sakura. O rapaz levou as mãos nos ouvidos e fechou os olhos tentando se controlar, tentando se afastar daquela visão, daquela terrível visão de ver a sua amada sendo possuída por outro homem. Ele preferia estar mil vezes morto, preferia estar queimando no mundo das trevas. Outra lágrima desceu pelos seus olhos enquanto olhava os dois vultos rolando na cama. Um deles ele poderia reconhecer a distancia, era o corpo pequeno e perfeito de sua namorada sendo tocado por outro homem.

Li deu dois passos para trás não sabendo direito o que fazer, a dor era tanta que pela primeira vez apenas sentiu vontade de sentar no chão e chorar como quando fazia quando era criança e um dos anciões lhe dava uma surra e o chamava de fraco e vergonha dos Lis. Talvez agora eles tivessem com a razão, ele era a vergonha do clã.

O guerreiro se sentou no chão daquela varanda com as mãos no ouvido, simplesmente não sabia o que fazer, não tinha idéia do que fazer. Outra lágrima desceu dos seus olhos, enquanto que seu peito uma dor fina e cortante queimava-lhe o coração. Sakura não era mais dele apenas, ela não era mais a sua flor, agora ela era do outro também. Ele levantou os olhos e podia ver a sombra dos dois se amando. 

__

"Você é um fraco!!! Não passa de um inútil!!! Como pode perder as cartas Clow para uma menina idiota e sem estudo nenhum em magia!!!!"

"Vergonha! É apenas isso que sentimos de você!!! Vergonha!!!"

"Será levado para o treinamento nas ilhas desertas e se falhar novamente será banido do clã!"

"Sentimos vergonha de você! Perder as cartas para uma japonesa! Para uma guria!!!"

"Fraco! Você não passa de um fraco!"

"Vergonha!"

"Vergonha!!!"

Li se levantou de repente, seus olhos se tornaram dois rubis brilhantes enquanto seu corpo era envolvido por uma áurea fraca púrpura. Ele podia sentir o sangue ferver dentro de suas veias. Franziu a testa observando os dois ainda se amando. Ele os mataria! Ele não permitiria passar novamente pela vergonha, ele não permitiria que Sakura o humilhasse novamente. 

Caminhou lentamente até a porta e estendeu a mão que brilhava intensamente, com um leve aceno a porta voou longe, espalhando pedaços dela por todo o quarto. Deu dois passos para frente e encarou Seiya e Sakura olhando perplexos para ele. Os dois tentavam se cobrir com os lençóis da cama. O rapaz tremia como vara verde vendo o inimigo a sua frente. Li cravou os olhos nele.

Syaoran: 'Acho que estou atrapalhando.'

Seiya (gaguejando): 'O quê-quê você está f-fazendo aqui?'

Li sorriu sarcasticamente do desespero do rapaz, olhou para Sakura que permanecia o encarando de forma assustada. Li olhou dentro dos olhos dela com raiva, mas tinha algo errado, algo estava errado nela, aquela não era Sakura. Aquilo tudo era...

Syaoran (para si mesmo): 'Ilusão.'

A porta do banheiro se abrir de supetão e Sakura apareceu olhando assustada para tudo que estava acontecendo no quarto.

Sakura (atordoada): 'Syaoran?'

O rapaz se virou para ela ainda com os olhos vermelhos, a menina arregalou os olhos fitando seu amado. Mil coisas passavam pela cabeça da jovem, mas os olhos de Li eram o que mais a impressionava, ela só tinha visto aqueles olhos antes em uma única pessoa: Shyrai. Um calafrio percorreu todo o corpo dela fazendo seu coração bater forte e desesperadamente, ao lembrar do homem que matou seu amado e a deixou em coma por mais de um mês.

Sakura: 'O que aconteceu com você? O que você está fazendo aqui?'

Ilusão voltou a sua forma de carta e pousou nas mãos de Sakura que não tirava os olhos de Li. No final tudo não passava de uma visão, a Sakura de Yanamoto era apenas um dos travesseiros que estava na cama do rapaz. Li e Seiya apenas vira e sentiram o que estavam nas cabeças dos dois .

Syaoran: 'Você é uma idiota, Sakura.'

Ela ouviu aquilo como uma facada no peito, aquele não era o seu Syaoran, aquele não era o seu pequeno lobo. Ele foi até Seiya e o encarou. O rapaz olhava assustado para Li.

Syaoran: 'Acho que está na hora da gente tirar as nossas diferenças, Yanamoto.'

Seiya: 'O que está acontecendo aqui?!'

Syaoran (pegando o pescoço do rapaz e o apertando): 'Eu vou acabar com você de uma vez.'

Sakura correu até ele o segurando pelo braço para que Li soltasse o pescoço de Yanamoto que começava a ficar vermelho por falta de ar.

Sakura: 'Vai matá-lo! Solta ele, Syaoran!'

Li não o soltou, pelo contrário estava gostando de ver a agonia de Seiya. Sakura batia no braço do namorado tentando soltá-lo. Com a confusão dois seguranças entraram no quarto e apontaram armas para Li.

Segurança: 'Solte o senhor Yanamoto!'

Sakura (em desespero): 'Por favor não atirem!'

Li virou o rosto e sorriu novamente.

Syaoran: 'Que atirem...'

Sakura (com lágrimas nos olhos): 'Para com isso, Syaoran. Por favor...'

Os seguranças atiram no rapaz, Sakura fechou os olhos e se encolheu esperando as balas. Ouviu o barulho de vários tiros e gritos dos seguranças, alguma coisa tinha saído errada no ataque deles. Ela abriu os olhos e os viu tentando avançar até Li mas eram impedidos por alguma coisa, uma barreira invisível que só era vista por pequenas manchas vermelhas nos locais onde os homens batiam. Ela virou-se para Li que continuava com o pescoço de Seiya bem apertado em uma das mãos. Ele estava o matando. Lágrimas não paravam de sair dos olhos dela, ela não poderia deixá-lo se tornar um assassino, não na frente dela, ela tinha que o impedir, aquele não era o seu amado, aquele era outro demônio. 

Sakura se afastou e puxou uma nova carta, com uma dor enorme no coração a jogou para o alto.

Sakura: 'Trovão!'

A forte rachada foi com tudo em cima de Li, o eletrocutando. Mas para desespero da menina ele apenas se virou para ela com seus olhos vermelhos e frios, nada tinha afetado ele, o poderoso trovão não tinha nem ao menos lhe causado cócegas. 

Syaoran: 'Como uma fraca como você conseguiu me derrotar?'

Sakura: 'Quem é você?! Você não é Syaoran! Quem é você?!!'

Seiya depois de se debater ao máximo perdeu a consciência e desmaiou ainda pendurado por Li pelo pescoço. Sakura olhava em pânico para a cena.

Sakura: 'Você o matou!'

Syaoran (jogando o corpo do rapaz longe): 'Ainda não.'

Vários seguranças estavam tentando passar pela barreira mágica, mas eram inúteis as suas tentativas. Li caminhou até Sakura e pegou seu braço com força fazendo a menina gemer de dor.

Syaoran: 'Você não vai me humilhar mais.'

Sakura: 'Do que está falando? Eu não entendo... o que fez com o meu namorado?'

Syaoran: 'Eu sou o seu namorado.'

Sakura (tentando se soltar dele): 'Não! Você não é ele!!!'

Syaoran (a apertando mais forte): 'Sou! E você é minha!'

Ele a arrastou até a varanda, pulou dela ainda segurando a menina com força e apesar dos protestos a arrastou pelas ruas de Tomoeda. Sakura depois de se debater, tentado usar a carta força e disparo para o rapaz a soltar, desistiu. Começou a caminhar em silencio, de vez em quando Li a puxava com força para caminhar mais rápido, não adiantaria nada gritar com ele, apenas chamaria mais atenção para o casal. Ela reparou que ele estava com o macacão do presídio e estava todo sujo de sangue. Ela se perguntava o que tinha acontecido? Como Li soube onde estava? Como tinha fugido da prisão? E porque ele estava tratando ela daquela maneira?

Caminharam por quase vinte minutos até chegarem em frente a casinha branca. Li subiu ainda puxando Sakura, a menina com certeza já estava com um enorme hematoma no braço. Abriu a porta, quase a arrombando.

Tomoyo (se levantando rápido do sofá): 'Li?'

Syaoran não ouviu a amiga, cruzou a sala com Sakura e começou a subir as escadas até o segundo andar.

Syaoran: 'Não se metam nisso!'

Meilyn, Tomoyo e Kero olharam assustado para o casal. Eles viram que Sakura chegou a tropeçar num degrau por causa do vestido longo e Li a puxou com força e grosseria para continuar acompanhando ele. 

Meilyn: 'O que aconteceu com ele?'

Kero (se arrepiando todo): 'Aquela aura! Meu Deus, aquele não era o moleque!'

Tomoyo (em desespero): 'Será que ele viu alguma coisa? Será que ele viu a Sakura com o Yanamoto?'

Meilyn (nervosa): 'Claro que sim!'

Kero: 'Ele vai matar ela.'

Tomoyo (correndo até a escada): 'Temos que impedir... aí!'

A jovem caiu estatelada no chão com a mão na testa. Meilyn e Kero foram até ela.

Meilyn (a levantando): 'O que foi, Tomoyo?'

Tomoyo: 'Eu não sei! Alguma coisa me empurrou para trás!'

Kero (voando em frente as duas): 'Nada te empurrou. Você bateu num escudo de magia.'

Meilyn: 'Como?'

Kero voou até ele e bateu suas patinhas na barreira invisível.

Kero: 'Ele já tem este poder.'

Tomoyo: 'Do que está falando?'

Kero: 'O moleque está mais evoluído do que eu e Ywe pensávamos.'

Meilyn: 'Evoluído? Do que você está falando, bola de pêlo?'

Kero se transformou na sua forma original.

Kerberus: 'Se afastem! Eu vou tentar passar por ela!'

As duas amigas se esconderam atrás do sofá enquanto o felino tentava com suas bolas de fogo romper a barreira de Li.

Continua...


	10. O Passado do ExFuturo Líder do Clã Li

****

Capitulo 10: O Passado do Ex-futuro Líder do Clã Li.

Li jogou Sakura dentro do quarto e depois entrou calmamente nele. A menina caiu sentada no chão olhando assustada para o namorado. Ela passou a mão no braço dolorido e pode ver que a marca dos dedos de Li tinha ficado na sua pele clara.

Sakura (olhando para ele): 'O que está acontecendo com você?'

Syaoran (friamente): 'Você ainda pergunta?'

Sakura (se levantando): 'Porque agiu como louco? O que deu em você?'

Li ficou em silêncio. A menina parou a sua frente e fitou os olhos do namorado, eles voltaram para a cor âmbar que ela tanto adorava.

Sakura: 'Você quase matou o Seiya.'

Syaoran (erguendo uma sobrancelha): 'Ah claro, e você sentiria muito pela morte dele, não é?'

Sakura (perplexa): 'Mas é claro que sim! Ele é uma pessoa, Syaoran. Não é um demônio!'

Syaoran: 'Apenas os demônios é que devem morrer, não é? Era isso que fazíamos! Matávamos demônios!!!'

Sakura: 'Não é isso...'

Syaoran: 'Eu sou um agora, Sakura, não está vendo isso?'

Sakura: 'Pare de gritar comigo!'

Syaoran: 'E o que você quer que eu faça? Que colocasse uma música romântica para vocês dois!'

Sakura: 'Não era eu!!!! Não era eu que estava com ele!'

Syaoran: 'E o que importa! Como acha que eu fiquei vendo você abrir as pernas para aquele cara?'

Sakura: 'Não fala assim comigo!'

Syaoran (baixando o tom de voz): 'O que quer que eu diga? Que você estava fazendo amor com ele assim como faz comigo.'

Sakura fitou os olhos do seu namorado, viu tanta dor vindo deles. No fundo ele tinha motivos para estar triste daquela maneira, provavelmente foi horrível a cena que ele presenciou antes de invadir o quarto.

Sakura (chorando): 'Eu só queria te tirar de lá.'

Syaoran: 'E aceitou a chantagem de Yanamoto! Que tipo de homem você acha que eu sou? Me diga! (ele segurou ela pelos braços) Que tipo de homem você acha que eu sou para que a minha mulher tenha que abrir as pernas para outro homem para resolver os meus problemas?'

Sakura (balançando a cabeça negativamente): 'Mas eu não fiz nada, eu usei a Ilusão na hora.'

Syaoran: 'E se não tivesse Ilusão? O que faria Sakura? Dormiria com ele? Por que você sempre tem que ser tão tonta desta maneira? Por que nunca consegue usar um pouco esta cabeça!'

Sakura: 'Eu fiquei desesperada quando te vi no domingo. (ela levantou os olhos para ele) O que queria que eu fizesse? Ficasse de braços cruzados enquanto você poderia estar morrendo.'

Syaoran: 'Eu já estou morto!'

Sakura (se afastando dele): 'Para de falar estas coisas! Para com isso, Syaoran!'

Syaoran: 'Como parar? Parece que você não entende, parece burra!'

Sakura: 'Deve ser isso! Eu sou uma tonta como você disse! Eu sou uma tonta por amar você tanto assim!'

Syaoran: 'Amor?! Não me venha falar de amor! Acabei de ver a sua imagem transando com outro cara. Não agüento mais ser humilhado por sua causa! Não agüento mais suas tolices!'

Sakura: 'Então porque insiste comigo? Porque não vai para longe e me esquece?!'

Syaoran: 'Deus sabe o quanto eu pedi para te esquecer!'

Sakura sentiu novamente o coração parar de bater, uma dor absurda fez a menina sentir as pernas bambas.

Sakura: 'O q-quê você d-disse?'

Syaoran (friamente): 'Que eu queria odiá-la por toda a humilhação que você me faz passar?'

Sakura não agüentou, caiu de joelhos no chão balançando a cabeça. Não acreditava no que estava ouvindo, aquilo só poderia ser um pesadelo.

Sakura (levantando os olhos para ele): 'Do que você está falando?'

Ele se abaixou até ela tocando um dos joelhos no chão.

Syaoran: 'Você não imagina o quanto eu apanhei porque não consegui as cartas Clow para o clã.'

Sakura: 'Apanhou?'

Sakura se lembrou das inúmeras vezes que tentou ligar para o namoradinho de infância e ele nunca estava, ou da voz dolorida que ele tinha ao telefone. Às vezes Meilyn soltava que o menino estava no hospital, mas ela nunca havia imaginado que ele fora maltratado quando criança. Li tinha razão ela era uma tonta em não perceber nada, em viver sempre no seu mundinho perfeito e cor-de-rosa onde todas as pessoas são boazinhas.

Syaoran: 'Eu morreria por você mil vezes Sakura, apanharia, queimaria no fogo...'

Sakura (chorando): 'Você foi ao inferno por mim...'

Syaoran: 'E voltaria para lá se fosse preciso. E o que você fez por mim? Além de chorar?'

Ele se levantou e a encarou caída no chão chorando.

Syaoran: 'Foi aceitar uma proposta para dormir com outro cara.'

Sakura (em desespero): 'Eu não dormi com ele! Eu estava no banheiro! Usei a carta Ilusão para o enganar!!! Você viu isso! Você viu que era a carta!!!'

A menina abraçou as pernas do rapaz chorando.

Sakura: 'Eu queria apenas enganar ele! Ele nunca tocou em mim, ele nunca encostou em mim! Nenhum homem nunca me tocou que não fosse você!!!'

Li sentia o coração doendo, respirou fundo ainda sentindo o peito pesado. Ele sabia disso, sabia que tudo não passava de uma ilusão provocada pela carta e que na verdade aquela Sakura não passava do travesseiro de Yanamoto, mas mesmo assim, mesmo sabendo de tudo isso, tinha sido dolorido e humilhante demais. 

Syaoran (tentando se afastar dela): 'Não importa mais.'

Sakura (agarrando ele mais forte): 'Por favor me perdoe, me perdoe...'

Syaoran: 'Me solta, Sakura.'

Ela o soltou e se levantou ainda chorando. 

Sakura: 'Por favor... eu só queria...'

Syaoran: 'Não aquento mais ouvir você chorando.'

Ela engoliu o choro, mas sua respiração continuava ofegante e irregular. Os dois ficaram um tempo em silêncio, não se encaravam. Sakura se abraçou com os braços tentando apoio para ela mesma. Li olhava pela janela a noite sem lua.

Sakura: 'Eu te amo... Você sabe que eu te amo...'

Ele se virou para ela e a viu o fitando com tanto amor. Ela se aproximou dele e tocou seus lábios trêmulos no rapaz que não respondeu ao beijo. Sakura se afastou decepcionada e o fitou tentando controlar as lágrimas para não voltar a chorar. 

Syaoran: 'Você é minha, Sakura. Minha.'

Ela confirmou com a cabeça em silencio. Li a pegou pela cintura e pescoço lhe enlaçando com um beijo apaixonado e desesperado. Sakura envolveu o pescoço do amado segurando com uma certa força os cabelos da nuca do rapaz. A mão dele que antes segurava a sua cintura subiu pelas costa até chegar no fecho do vestido, ele o abrir rápido fazendo a roupa cair nos pés de Sakura, logo a empurrou até a cama e lá se amaram novamente. Mas desta fez a jovem percebia que estava sendo diferente, não que Li estivesse a machucando, porem ele agia de modo mais possessivo e menos carinhoso que todas as outras vezes. Assim que se amaram, o rapaz se levantou e sentou-se na beirada da cama, olhando para frente. Sakura se cobriu com o lençol tentando tampar a nudez. Ela observava as costas bem definida de seu namorado, todas as cicatrizes que ele tinha nelas. Uma grande que fora feita pelo lobisomem logo que eles se encontraram na faculdade Tomoeda, outra provocada por Shyrai e várias outras que poderiam ser muito bem de quando ele era criança. Uma lágrima rolou no rosto da menina, mas ela a secou antes que chegasse a bochecha, não queria irritar Li novamente com o seu choro.

Syaoran (se levantando): 'Vou tomar um banho.'

Ele não olhou para ela desde que tinha a possuído novamente. Cruzou o quarto e saiu pelo corredor até chegar ao banheiro onde trancou a porta. Sakura desabou novamente em lágrimas, Li nunca a tinha tratado daquela maneira, ele sempre tinha sido tão carinhoso e atencioso. Era comum os dois dormirem juntos abraçados depois que se amavam e agora ele se levanta e nem ao menos tinha olhado para ela. Logo ela ouviu o barulho da porta do banheiro se abrindo, secou rapidamente o rosto no lençol da cama e tentou controlar as lágrimas novamente. Li entrou no quarto, tirou uma calça jeans e uma camiseta no armário, se vestiu em silêncio. Pegou o par de tênis e se sentou na beirada da cama para calçá-los.

Syaoran: 'Estou voltando para Tókio. Hiroshi vai me tirar de lá daqui a dois dias ou um pouco mais...'

Sakura: 'Mas eu consegui o habeas-corpus, você pode..'

Syaoran (interrompendo): 'Não quero!'

Sakura: 'Mas Syaoran...'

Syaoran: 'Já disse que NÃO! Vou ficar lá por dois dias e depois volto para casa.'

Ele se levantou da cama ainda sem encarar a namorada.

Syaoran: 'Neste tempo vê se não faz mais nenhuma idiotice.'

Sakura: 'Hum-hum.'

Syaoran: 'Se Yanamoto te procurar use magia, mas o afaste de você.'

Sakura: 'Mas eu não posso fazer isso.'

Syaoran (finalmente se virando para ela): 'Você quer que ele continue vivo?'

Sakura arregalou os olhos fitando o olhar sério do namorado, o que ele estava querendo dizer com aquilo? Ele estava ameaçando matar Seiya?

Syaoran: 'Acho que estamos entendidos, não é?'

Sakura balançou a cabeça positivamente ainda olhando assustada para o rapaz. Ele foi até o parapeito da janela e deu uma última olhada para Sakura que permanecia sentada na cama enrolada ao lençol. Pulou com a agilidade de um gato e correu pela noite até se afastar ao máximo da casinha branca, lá materializou suas asas de demônio e começou sua viajem de volta ao presídio.

Tomoyo e Meilyn batiam como desesperadas na barreira mágica de Li. Kerberus já estava sem energia devido as inúmeras bolas de fogo que emitiu. A pequena sala estava destruída. 

Tomoyo (chorando): 'Ele a matou, meu Deus!'

Meilyn também já estava em desespero chutando a barreira, foi quando numa destas tentativas as duas caíram no chão, Tomoyo de cara e Meilyn de bunda pois tentava chutar mais uma vez a parede invisível. As duas se entreolharam assustadas e se levantaram o mais rápido que puderam, subindo as escadas como loucas, correram pelo pequeno corredor e invadiram o quarto da amiga.

Tomoyo: 'SAKURA!!!'

As duas moças entraram no quarto e pararam na porta vendo a imagem da amiga sentada na cama enrolada no lençol.

Meilyn: 'Nós quase morremos tentando passar pela barreira e os dois estavam no bem bom!!!! Isso não se faz!'

Tomoyo não falou nada, agradeceu a Deus ao ver a querida amiga viva e bem. Ela caminhou até a cama e se sentou a frente de Sakura a fitando com carinho.

Meilyn (olhando para os lados): 'Onde está aquele cretino do Xiao Lang?! Ele me paga assim que eu o encontrar!'

Sakura estava com o rosto encostado nos joelhos chorando, assim que sentiu a mão de Tomoyo lhe fazer um pequeno carinho nos cabelos ela levantou o rosto vermelho e molhado.

Tomoyo: 'O que foi? O que aconteceu?'

Sakura: 'Foi horrível, Tomoyo...'

Sakura se abraçou a amiga e chorou. Tomoyo passava a mão pelos cabelos sedosos e perfumados da sua querida, lhe sussurrando para ter calma. Meilyn engoliu seco, não sabia o que tinha acontecido ao certo, mas imaginou que não foi coisa pouca. Seu primo estava transfigurado quando entrou com a namorada na casa e a arrastou para o quarto. Tomoyo fez um gesto para que a amiga chinesa alcançasse uma roupa para Sakura. Meilyn tirou uma camisola e estendeu para ela, que vestiu pequena feiticeira.

As três ficaram em silencio por algum tempo, Sakura tentava se recuperar e parar de chorar, foi quando Kerberus finalmente entrou no quarto com suas ultimas energias para ver como estava sua mestra.

Kerberus: 'Você esta bem, Sakura?'

A menina apenas confirmou com a cabeça.

Kerberus: 'Onde está o moleque?'

Meilyn: 'Eu o procurei pelo andar todo.'

Sakura: 'Ele voltou para Tókio. Disse que Hiroshi vai libertá-lo em dois dias.'

Meilyn (com as mãos na cintura): 'Mas é aquela porcaria de habeas-corpus?!'

Sakura: 'Ele não quer usar.'

Meilyn: 'Como Xiao Lang é cabeça-dura!'

Kerberus (se aproximando de sua mestra): 'Ele te machucou?'

Sakura balançou a cabeça negativamente.

Kerberus (apontando com a cabeça): 'E que mancha roxa é esta no seu braço?'

Sakura cobriu a mancha com a mão tentando escondê-la.

Sakura: 'Ele estava nervoso, não era a intenção dele me machucar. Além disso isso não foi nada.'

Kerberus: 'Ele não tinha o direito de ter feito isso com você!'

Sakura: 'Kero, por favor, não vamos discutir isso. Ele teve motivos para fazer o que fez.'

Kerberus: 'Não há motivos para maltratar uma mulher.'

Sakura: 'Não conte nada ao Touya ou ao Ywe.'

Kerberus: 'Não posso esconder isso deles! O Moleque está mais desenvolvido nos poderes das trevas do que eu e o besta do Ywe pensávamos. Precisamos ficar atentos, o que aconteceu hoje é só o começo.'

Sakura: 'Kero...'

Kerberus (saindo do quarto): 'Vou descansar e tentar recuperar as minhas energias, assim que eu puder vou falar com Ywe.'

O grande tigre saiu do quarto, deixando novamente as três mulheres sozinhas.

Meilyn: 'Vou preparar um chá para você.'

Sakura: 'Meilyn...'

Meilyn (se virando para ela): 'Sim?'

Sakura (se levantando da cama sem tirar os olhos da amiga): 'O que aconteceu com vocês quando voltaram para Hong-Kong?'

Meilyn arregalou os olhos fitando a amiga surpresa pela pergunta.

Meilyn: 'Oras, porque falar disso agora?'

Sakura: 'Me diga por favor, o que aconteceu com Syaoran quando ele voltou para a China?'

A chinesa começou a ficar nervosa, tanto Tomoyo quando Sakura perceberam que ela tentava falar alguma coisa mas desistia.

Meilyn (depois de respirar fundo): 'Oras, voltamos para a China e Xiao Lang começou o treinamento dele. Todo mundo sabe desta história.'

Sakura: 'E os anciões?'

Meilyn (brincando com as mãos): 'O que tem os anciões?'

Sakura: 'O que eles fizeram com Syaoran?'

Meilyn: 'Aqueles velhos? Ah eles ficaram chateados e mandaram ele começar o treinamento logo. Ah eu tenho que fazer o chá!' (a chinesa tentou fugir do quarto e do interrogatório)

Sakura (segurando o braço dela): 'Mentira! Está mentindo para mim, Meilyn!'

Meilyn: 'O que quer saber, Sakura?'

Sakura: 'O que fizeram com Syaoran quando ele voltou sem as cartas?'

Meilyn (começando a chorar): 'Ele me fez jurar...'

Sakura (sentindo novamente aquela dor fina no peito): 'Quem? Quem fez te jurar o quê?'

Meilyn (tentando fugir): 'Xiao Lang me fez jurar não contar nada.'

Sakura (segurando o braço da amiga forte): 'O quer fizeram com ele?! Me conta logo! Anda!!!'

Meilyn: 'Não me peça isso, Sakura.'

Sakura: 'Em nome da nossa amizade, Meilyn, me diga a verdade, por favor.'

Meilyn: 'Eles batiam nele! Eles batiam sempre nele! Deus sabe o que eu rezei para pararem com aquela tortura... (ela começou a chorar desesperadamente lembrando do passado)... era toda hora... ele era só um garoto, meu Deus....'

Sakura soltou o braço da amiga que continuava chorando. Tomoyo olhava perplexa para as duas enquanto Sakura tentava ingerir o que a amiga estava contando.

Meilyn: 'Eles diziam que Xiao Lang era a vergonha do Clã, que tinha perdido as cartas para uma japonesa fraca e despreparada. Eles tinham que colocar a culpa em alguém e tinham que descontar a raiva que sentiram por ter perdido definitivamente as cartas...'

Tomoyo: 'Mas... mas batiam nele?'

Meilyn (confirmou com a cabeça): 'Xiao Lang falhou na sua missão. Falhas não são admitidas pelo clã.'

Tomoyo (levando uma mão a boca): 'Meu Deus!'

Meilyn: 'Eu não podia fazer nada, tia Yelan também não! Eles é que mandam nas tradições.'

Sakura (tentando controlar a dor no peito): 'Quantas vezes isso aconteceu?'

Meilyn (depois de soluçar): 'Inúmeras... Só terminou quando ele foi isolado para o treinamento.'

Sakura (com uma mão no peito tentando controlar a dor no coração): 'Então quando eu ligava e você me dizia que ele estava no hospital era...'

Meilyn: 'Ele não tinha agüentado os ferimentos.'

Sakura (explodindo): 'Mas você me dizia que ele apenas tinha se machucado no treinamento! Que era coisa pouca e não era para em preocupar!!!'

Meilyn: 'Ele me fez jurar não contar nada para você. Ele não queria que você soubesse o que estava acontecendo com ele.'

Sakura caminhou de um lado para o outro com as duas mãos no peito. Imagens de Li quando pequeno vinham na sua mente. Ele era tão pequeno, tão criança quando disputaram as cartas Clow.

Sakura: 'Porque não me disse, Meilyn?!!! Porque não me avisou e eu teria dado as cartas para ele. Eu as teria dado sem pestanejar.'

Meilyn: 'Xiao Lang sabia que você daria as cartas para os Anciões e não achava justo. Você tinha passado pelo juízo final, tinha batalhado por elas, ele não poderia pedir para você as entregar para o clã.'

Sakura: 'E o quê era justo?! Me diga! Era justo ele ser espancado por eles!!! Meu Deus, por que não me contaram... foi tudo culpa minha.... foi tudo culpa minha...'

Sakura se abaixou abraçando os joelhos e escondendo o rosto entre eles chorando. Meilyn se abaixou até ela e passou a mão nos cabelos da amiga.

Sakura: 'Ele deve ter me odiado...'

Meilyn (sorrindo tristemente): 'Eu também pensei nisso, e não posso mentir que te odiei quando o via sangrando e cheio de hematomas e cortes pelo corpo, mas sabe o que ele me dizia quando eu blasfemava contra você?'

Sakura levantou o rosto e encarou o olhar sereno da chinesa.

Meilyn: 'Que ele não podia odiar a pessoa que tinha lhe ensinado o que era o amor.'

Sakura chorou mais imaginando o que seu pequeno lobo havia sofrido, ele tinha vivido sempre num inferno por causa dela, ela sempre havia atrapalhado a vida dele. A dor no peito começou a ficar asfixiante, suas pálpebras começaram a ficar pesados e seu corpo mole, logo tudo era apenas escuridão a sua frente, última coisa que pode ouvir foram os gritos de Tomoyo e Meilyn a chamando.

Sakura estava num grande pátio. Havia inúmeros monumentos e imagens ao seu redor. Ela olhou para os lados e pode ver as construções perfeitas e detalhistas. Ela parecia estar na China pois havia várias coisas escritas no idioma do namorado. Encantada ela começou a apreciar aquele magnífico lugar quando ouviu um grito, era um grito de uma criança.

A jovem olhou para os lados identificando de onde vinha, logo outro foi ouvido e mais outro a desesperando. Ela começou a correr guiada por aquele terrível som que vinha de trás de uma daquelas construções viu um homem forte com um cacetete de madeira batendo num menino que estava já encolhido no chão apenas tentando se proteger dos pontapés e pauladas. 

Sakura correu até ele e o empurrou para longe do menino. O homem caiu no chão e se levantou encarando a jovem.

Homem: 'Não se meta nisso!'

Sakura: 'Como tem coragem de fazer isso a uma criança?'

Homem (rindo): 'Ele é um fraco! Não merece respeito nem consideração! Talvez apanhando aprenda a se tornar um guerreiro de verdade daqui a alguns anos!'

Sakura (trincando os dentes): 'Não vou permitir isso!'

Homem: 'Não deveria proteger um ser que só trouxe vergonha e constrangimento para sua família. Ele não vale nada!'

Sakura: 'Cale-se!'

Homem (se afastando rindo): 'Por hoje está bom. Amanhã continuamos o seu treinamento, Xiao Lang.'

Sakura sentiu o sangue escorrer ao ouvir o nome do menino, ela se ajoelhou na frente dele e levantou o rosto do pequeno para vê-lo.

Syaoran (batendo na mão dela): 'Não deveria ter se metido! Você sempre se mete em tudo, Sakura.'

O menino levantou o rosto e encarou Sakura nos olhos. A jovem quase gritou ao ver o rosto cheio de hematomas e com inúmeros cortes.

Sakura (chorando): 'Como tiveram coragem de fazer isso com você, meu amor.'

Syaoran: 'Eu mereci. Eu sou um fraco.'

Sakura (pegando as mãozinhas dele): 'Não! Você nunca foi um fraco.'

O menino se levantou com dificuldade e se apoiou no muro, ele tinha inúmeros machucados no corpo, o que desesperou mais a jovem. Li começou a caminhar devagar e com dificuldade se afastando dela. Sakura vendo que ele se afastava dela se levantou e tentou ir atrás dele mas alguém segurou o seu punho.

Sakura (ainda observando o menino se afastar): 'ME SOLTA!'

Voz: 'Deixe-o ir. Não pode mudar mais isso.'

Sakura reconheceu a voz do seu amado, virou-se devagar para trás e o viu olhando sério para ela. Li agora estava com seus 23 anos.

Sakura: 'Porque não me contou? Porque deixou que fizessem isso com você?'

Syaoran: 'Era o meu castigo por não ter cumprido a minha missão.'

Sakura: 'Eu daria as cartas para você! Eu daria todas elas para você!'

Syaoran: 'Não era justo!'

Sakura: 'Dane-se! Dane-se que não era justo!!!'

Ela olhou para o menino que tinha caído no chão fraco pelos machucados e tentou correr até ele para ajudar, mas Li a segurou com força. Sakura se debatia para que ele a soltasse mas ele permanecia olhando sério para ela.

Sakura: 'Me larga! Eu vou tirar ele daqui! Eu vou levar ele comigo! Vou cuidar dele! Não vou deixar que ninguém o machuque mais! Nunca mais!!!!'

Syaoran: 'Não tem como mudar mais isso.'

Sakura: 'Tenho e vou!!!'

Li a soltou e Sakura caiu no chão com tudo, a teimosa menina se levantou e tentou correr até a criança que permanecia no chão desmaiada, ela o tiraria daquele lugar de velhos loucos. Ela o protegeria de tudo. Ela correu na direção dele mas bateu em uma barreira invisível, fazendo a menina cair novamente de bunda no chão e com um pequeno machucado na testa devido ao forte choque. Ajoelhou-se com as mãos na parede invisível, podia ainda ver a criança desmaiada no chão, aquele mesmo homem veio e puxando o garoto por um dos braços o arrastou para dentro de uma das construções. Sakura batia na parede com os dois punhos.

Sakura: 'Não faça mal a ele!!! Se afaste dele!!!'

A jovem chorava vendo os dois se afastarem de sua vista, ele olhou para trás e viu Li a encarando sério.

Sakura: 'Porque fez isso? Porque não deixou que eu o ajudasse?'

Syaoran (sorrindo debochado): 'Você nunca ajuda Sakura. Você apenas atrapalha.'

Sakura arregalou os olhos para ele o fitando com imensa mágoa.

Sakura: 'Não diga isso.'

Syaoran: 'Eu a odeio por ser a minha fraqueza. Nunca serei um guerreiro completo enquanto você existir, enquanto eu amar você!'

Sakura (correndo até ele para abraçá-lo): 'Não diga isso, por favor...'

Li levantou a mão para ela e deu um forte tapa no rosto da moça que caiu no chão, o tapa tinha sido tão forte que abriu um pequeno corte acima da maça do rosto. Ela olhava para o rapaz a sua frente em desespero.

Syaoran: 'Eu a odeio por amá-la tanto!'

Sakura (choramingando): 'Não me d-diga isso, p-por favor.'

Uma sombra negra em forma de mulher abraçou Li por trás. Sakura olhava assustada a mulher se esfregando de forma sedutora no seu namorado.

Sakura: 'O quê é isso?'

Mulher: 'Ele é meu, sua idiota.'

Sakura (se levantando do chão): 'Syaoran, a afaste de você!'

Li não a escutou, pelo contrario se virou para a sombra e a enlaçou a beijando com voracidade na boca enquanto se encaixava entre as pernas dela.

Sakura (observando aquela cena): 'Não... não... se afasta dela... p-por favor.... você me ama, é a mim que você ama...'

A jovem ficou de joelhos no chão tampando o rosto para não ver a cena que passava a sua frente. Os gemidos de Li invadiam os seus ouvidos, a torturando de forma cruel. 

Sakura (se encolhendo no chão): 'NÃO!!!!'

Tomoyo olhava a amiga se debater e gritar na cama do hospital de Tomoeda. Uma enfermeira se aproximou delas e injetou uma droga na veia da jovem que estava na cama agitada, aos poucos Sakura começou a se acalmar e cair no sono tranqüilo. A jovem de olhos violeta estava desesperada, Sakura estava com uma febre absurda e os médicos não sabiam diagnosticar o que era. 

Enfermeira: 'Não se preocupe. É normal ter sono agitado quando se está queimando em febre. Tenho certeza que sua prima vai ficar boa.'

Tomoyo: 'Assim espero.'

Tomoyo se aproximou novamente de Sakura e limpou um pouco o suor da testa da amiga que agora tinha suavizado suas feições. 

Enfermeira: 'A doutora Mayume deve passar daqui a pouco aqui para vê-la. Tenho certeza que os exames serão bem conclusivos.'

A porta foi aberta devagarzinho e o rosto preocupado de Touya apareceu por ela. O rapaz pediu para entrar e a enfermeira consentiu. Touya estava de saco cheio em ver a irmã num leito de hospital. Ele se aproximou de Tomoyo e olhou com ternura para o rosto do seu querido tesouro.

Touya: 'Como ela está?'

Tomoyo: 'Acabou de ter um pesadelo, mas a senhorita Fuigy já lhe aplicou um remédio para ela se acalmar.'

Touya (franzindo a testa): 'Ela ainda está com febre?'

Tomoyo: '41º'

Touya (pegando a mão da irmã entre as suas): 'Está muito alta.'

Tomoyo: 'Tenho certeza que ela vai superar.'

Touya (depois de beijar a mão da irmã carinhosamente): 'Não me dê mais sustos monstrenga. Vê se acorda logo.'

Tomoyo se afastou um pouco deixando o irmão cuidando de Sakura. Ela precisava descansar também estava a mais de 30 horas em pé ao lado de Sakura e não tinha comido nada. Se desmaiasse seriam duas internadas no hospital. 

A jovem saiu do quarto e caminhou pelos corredores daquele imenso hospital. Ela já esteve nele tantas vezes que sabia o mapa direitinho do prédio. Estava caminhando distraída com seus pensamentos quando esbarrou em algo macio e forte. O impacto fez a menina se desequilibrar e ela já estava para cair quando sentiu ser segurado por duas mãos fortes.

Voz: 'Você está bem, Tomoyo?'

Tomoyo levantou o rosto e finalmente pode fitar quem estava a sua frente.

Tomoyo (sorrindo tristemente): 'Eriol... que bom que está aqui.'

Eriol: 'Me perdoe pela demora.'

Tomoyo se abraçou a ele finalmente chorando no peito do rapaz, estava sento tudo tão difícil para ela agüentar sozinha. O rapaz a envolveu em seus braços e lhe fazendo um leve carinho nas costas pediu calma.

Tomoyo (ente soluços): 'Está tudo tão confuso por aqui, Eriol.'

Eriol: 'Eu sei, eu sei. É por isso que eu estou aqui.'

Tomoyo (abraçando forte a cintura do rapaz): 'Me prometa que vai protegê-la, Eriol. Prometa-me isso.'

Eriol: 'Você a ama muito, não é?'

Tomoyo (confirmando com a cabeça no peito do rapaz): 'Mas que a mim mesma.'

Eriol (sorrindo de lado): 'Ela é uma menina muito especial.'

Tomoyo: 'Porque tudo tem que acontecer com ela? Porque ela nunca pode ser completamente feliz?'

Eriol (tristemente): 'A vida nem sempre é justa conosco, Tomoyo.'

Tomoyo: 'A vida nunca é justa para a Sakura. Ela sempre está sofrendo, nunca a felicidade dela dura mais que alguns meses! Eu abri mão do meu amor para vê-la feliz e olha o que está acontecendo! Eu só a vejo chorando... '

Eriol: 'Sei como está sendo difícil para você, mas acredite, tudo vai terminar bem.'

Tomoyo (se afastando dele e o fitando com os olhos vermelhos): 'Como pode ter certeza disso? Você falou a mesma coisa quando eles enfrentaram o Caos e o Li acabou morto!'

Eriol (engolindo seco): 'T-Tomoyo... eu não posso, eu não posso interferir no destino...'

Tomoyo (se revoltando): 'E porque vocês possuem magia?! Para que vocês têm esta porcaria de magia se não podem fazer nada... se não podem a usar para serem felizes... para fazer os outros felizes?!'

Hiragizawa olhou para os lados constrangido com o que a menina acabara de gritar para o hospital inteiro ouvir, sorte que ele estava vazio e havia poucos funcionários muito atarefados para prestar atenção num casalzinho discutindo.

Eriol (tentando controlar a amiga): 'Sakura é forte, ela vai sair desta.'

Tomoyo (escondendo o rosto com as mãos): 'Coitadinha dela...'

Hiragizawa voltou a abraçar a amiga e beijou carinhosamente a cabeça cheirosa de Tomoyo. Um arrepio gostoso percorreu a sua espinha com aquele ato inocente entre amigos. Ele piscou os olhos tentando entender o que tinha aconteceu com ele que o fez se arrepiar todo ao sentir o cheiro gostoso dos cabelos negros e sedosos da amiga de infância. 

Tomoyo indiferente ao que acontecia a Eriol apenas aproveitou aquele abraço confortável. Nos braços da reencarnação de Clow ela tinha finalmente encontrado um lugar seguro para desabar suas frustrações e medos.

Policial (batendo o cacetete na grade da cela): 'Oh chinês!'

Li levantou os olhos para ele, o rapaz lia um livro indiferente ao que acontecia a sua volta.

Policial: 'O senhor Tanaka quer falar com você.'

Syaoran (sem se mover): 'O que aquele idiota quer comigo?'

Policial (franzindo a testa): 'Eu não sei o que você andou fazendo para todo mundo deixar você com esta liberdade toda, mas não acha que ta ficando folgado demais?'

Syaoran (voltando ao livro): 'Se ele quiser falar comigo que venha até aqui.'

Takahashi e Yoshida se entreolharam assustados. O chinês tinha desaparecido uma noite inteira, pensaram que o garoto estava até morto e depois ele volta como se tivesse ido até o bar comprar cigarros, o que não deixava de ser verdade porque o rapaz começou a adquirir este habito. O pior de tudo era que agora Tanaka e Watanabe tinham lhe dado todo o tipo de liberdade, ele saia quando queria e não era mais obrigado a fazer a limpeza do presídio. 

O policial trincou os dentes com a resposta atravessada do prisioneiro, abriu a cela e caminhou em direção ao rapaz que permanecia lendo o seu livro indiferente a aproximação dele. Ele levantou o braço pronto para bater no rapaz com toda força porem Li segurou o cacetete no ar.

Syaoran (ainda como os olhos no livro): 'Está atrapalhando a minha leitura, idiota.'

O Policial tentou puxar o pedaço de madeira da mão do rapaz, mas era como se ele estivesse preso no ferro.

Syaoran (finalmente olhando para ele): 'Eu detesto quando me atrapalham.'

Ele se levantou, puxou o cacetete das mãos do policial e jogou no chão. O policial cerrou os punhos, pronto para atacar o chinês mas com dois jab e um gancho de Li o pobre homem caiu no chão desacordado. Takashida foi socorrer o policial que estava com o nariz quebrado e com um corte no canto da boca sangrando. Logo outros policiais entraram na cela e socorreram o companheiro, nenhum dirigiu uma palavra para Li que voltou a se deitar na cama e continuar a ler seu livro não ligando para a agitação da cela.

Os dois companheiros de cela não lhe dirigiam a palavra, havia um boato que ele era o próprio coisa ruim, Touhu fugia dele como o diabo da cruz. Watanabe lhe tinha dado todos os privilégios, diziam que tinha até oferecido um quarto no prédio administrativo, mas o chinês tinha recusado. Tanaka estava tentando desesperadamente o transferir e procurando o juiz que tinha lhe dado a sentença para revogá-la. O chinês era agora o novo rei do presídio. Nos banhos de sol os presos só faltavam o reverenciar. Alguns tentaram lutar contra ele para tentarem não perder o poder que achavam que adquiririam com a derrocada de Touhu, mas Li havia lhes dado uma surra que os levavam para a enfermaria para passarem uma temporada lá. O médico do presídio já estava com falta de alguns remédios e de anti-sépticos. 

Passaram-se quatro dias até Hiroshi conseguir não apenas um habeas-corpus para Li, mas a anulação de sua sentença. Com aqueles documentos foi provado que Yanamoto era um juiz corrupto e foi aberta uma sindicância para a averiguação das denuncias e autenticidade das provas. Mas o principal foi que o juiz de Tókio considerou a prisão de Li abuso de poder e o declarou livre desde que arrumasse sua documentação. 

Hiroshi (dirigindo o carro): 'Conseguimos...(sorrindo maliciosamente) O Yanamoto está tão enrolado agora vai preferir estar morto.'

Syaoran (que vinha no banco de carona no carro do amigo): 'Era esta a minha intenção, agora ele deve estar preferindo que eu o tivesse matado quando pude.'

Hiroshi olhou de relance para o amigo e pode vê-lo sorrindo.

Hiroshi (depois de pigarrear): 'Ele abriu uma denuncia contra você a quatro dias.'

Syaoran (erguendo uma sobrancelha): 'Mesmo? Como é idiota.'

Hiroshi: 'O delegado não a registrou porque era obvio que você estava no presídio e não tinha como ter feito o que ele descreveu.'

Syaoran (se divertindo): 'E o que ele falou?'

Hiroshi (balançando a cabeça): 'Uma historia louca! Disse que você invadiu o quarto dele enquanto ele estava com a Kinomoto...'

Syaoran (interrompendo): 'Ele teve coragem de colocar ela no meio?'

Hiroshi (se arrependendo de ter comentado): 'Sim, eu sei que ela é sua namorada, também não acreditei em nada, era apenas a palavra dele e de alguns seguranças dele. E um depoimento muito louco! Eles dizeram que foram impedidos por uma barreira de vidro, não sabem nem inventar uma mentira convincente! (o rapaz sorriu com gosto) Mas provavelmente quando Kinomoto melhorar deve ter que ir a delegacia.'

Syaoran (franzindo a testa): 'Melhorar? O que ela teve?'

Hiroshi ficou sem fala como contar ao amigo que acabou de sair da prisão que a namorada estava internada a quatro dias no hospital.

Syaoran: 'O que aconteceu com ela?'

Hiroshi: 'Ela está no hospital.'

Syaoran (nervoso): 'Como no hospital?! Por que?!'

Hiroshi: 'Tente se acalmar! Não vai adiantar nada isso, ela está melhorando, Daidouji me disse que a tal febre maluca já abaixou.'

Syaoran (sentindo o coração acelerar): 'Febre? Como assim? Febre do nada! Ela estava resfriada?'

Hiroshi: 'Já estamos chegando em Tomoeda.'

Syaoran (se ajeitando incomodando no banco do carro): 'Me leve direto para o hospital.'

Hiroshi: 'Não quer ir primeiro para casa tomar um banho.'

Syaoran (ríspido): 'Não, por favor me leve para lá o mais rápido.'

O resto do percurso foi em silencio, Li olhava para a paisagem da estrada, Hiroshi acelerou o carro, mas isso não deixou o amigo mais calmo, por ele saia daquele carro e voava até o hospital que seria muito mais rápido, mas era dia claro, suas asas seriam percebidas com muita facilidade num céu quase sem nuvens. 

Em meia hora depois o carro de Hiroshi parava em frente ao hospital de Tomoeda.

Syaoran (saltando do carro): 'Valeu por tudo, Hiroshi.'

Hiroshi (apertando a mão dele): 'Não tem de quê. A gente conversa mais tarde.'

Syaoran: 'Prometo que assim que puder pago tudo que lhe devo.'

Hiroshi (sorrindo): 'Você não está falando sério, né? Eu que lhe devo por me ajudar a ferrar com o idiota do Yanamoto.'

Li soltou a mão dele e acenou com a cabeça, antes de se virar para entrar no hospital. O rapaz teve que se controlar para não correr pelo hospital.

Syaoran (para uma enfermeira): 'Por favor, Kinomoto Sakura, onde está?'

A enfermeira olhou no para um caderno na recepção procurando o nome dela.

Enfermeira: 'Quarto 603, no sexto...'

Li não ouviu mais nada, ele conhecia o hospital o suficiente para saber onde era o quarto, o que mais o preocupava era que não sentia a presença da amada isso significava que ela estava inconsciente ainda. Ele não esperou o elevador foi pela escada de emergência e subiu de dois em dois degraus. Caminhou rápido pelos corredores até achar o quarto 603. Respirou fundo para não entrar de supetão e abriu a porta. Tomoyo estava dormindo na poltrona ao lado da cama da amiga. Meilyn estava ao lado de Sakura molhando a testa da amiga que ainda estava ardendo em febre. Li entrou e se aproximou.

Meilyn (olhando para ele): 'Xiao Lang!'

A prima correu até ele e se jogou nos braços do primo abraçando ele forte. Li retribuiu sorrindo, estava com saudades dos abraços sufocantes de prima. Tomoyo acordou com a gritaria de Meilyn e se levantou encarando o amigo. Ela sorriu de forma triste para ele. Syaoran caminhou até ela e parou na sua frente.

Syaoran: 'O que aconteceu com ela?'

Tomoyo o abraçou de forma carinhosa, por mais que não tentasse pensar as palavras de Meilyn ecoavam na cabeça dela, a jovem imaginou o que o querido amigo tinha passado quando criança, Li era um sobrevivente.

Tomoyo (com lágrimas): 'Estou tão feliz em ver você aqui. Agora eu sei que ela vai ficar boa.'

Li olhou para sua amada na cama, caminhou até ela e pegou sua mão quente pela febre. Com a outra mão passou na testa suada da amada e mexeu nos cabelos sedosos da menina.

Syaoran: 'O que aconteceu?'

As duas ficaram quietas se entreolhando, como contar para o rapaz que ela tinha ficado assim depois de saber o que tinha acontecido com ele quando garoto. Para sorte das duas Eriol entrou no quarto pois havia sentido a presença do amigo.

Eriol: 'Que bom que conseguiu sair daquela confusão.'

Syaoran (se virando para ele): 'Eu sempre saio das minhas confusões.'

Eriol (fitando a amiga adormecida): 'Que tal deixarmos eles sozinhos.'

Tomoyo e Meilyn saíram do quarto acompanhando Eriol. Li puxou um banco e se sentou ainda com a mão de Sakura entre a sua. 

Syaoran (suavizado as feições): 'Me desculpe, não deveria ter agido com você daquela maneira. (ele se aproximou do rosto dela) Não pense em me abandonar Sakura, não pense nisso.'

Sakura (entre os lábios): 'S-Syaoran...'

Syaoran: 'Eu estou aqui, minha flor. Eu estou aqui.'

Uma lágrima caiu pelo canto de um dos olhos fechados da menina.

Sakura: 'M-Me p-perdoe...'

Syaoran (passando a mão nos cabelos dela): 'Não há nada a se perdoar.'

Sakura: 'E-Eu não sabia...'

Li tocou seus lábios nos dela delicadamente.

Syaoran: 'Volte logo para mim.'

Continua...


	11. O Caçador de Demônios

****

Capitulo 11: O Caçador de Demônios.

Sakura estava num belíssimo bosque. Inúmeras cerejeiras dançavam ao som do vento. As flores pequeninas caiam graciosamente formando um exótico padrão de cores e perfumes. Completamente encantada com o local, a jovem demorou a perceber que estava sendo observada. Deparou-se com o menino de olhar mais penetrante que já vira... Seu entusiasmo aumentou ainda mais ao ver Li lhe dando um de seus mais tímidos sorrisos. Eles eram tão raros e especiais. Caminhou até ele tranqüilamente...

De repente seus sentidos se confundiram e tudo ao seu redor começou a girar. Assustada assistiu a cena de uma enorme sombra envolver seu pequeno lobo por trás...A moça só teve tempo de gritar.

Sakura: 'SYAORAN!!!!'

A sombra atacou fortemente o menino que se debatia desesperado. Sakura tentara procurar sua chave no pescoço, mas ela não estava lá! i "Droga" /i. Sem pensar duas vezes correu até eles o mais rápido que pôde... Seu desespero era tanto...Reuniu forças, e em um rápido movimento segurou a mão de Syaoran, puxando-o com força.

A sombra era muito forte, Sakura olhou para cima de Li. Viu a silhueta de uma mulher com cabelos longos e soltos, porém não conseguiu reconhecer o rosto.

Sombra: 'Não adianta lutar, ele é meu!

A jovem mestra fechou os olhos chorando, enquanto puxava com toda a força que possuía o seu pequeno lobo.

Syaoran: 'Me solte, Sakura.'

Sakura abriu os olhos e viu o belo rosto do namorado com seus 23 anos.

Sakura: 'Não vou deixar você ir.'

Syaoran: 'Me deixe ir.'

Sakura: 'NUNCA!!!!'

Syaoran: 'Você não vai conseguir...'

Syaoran: 'Não posso deixar você ir!!! SOLTA ELE!!!'

Sombra: 'Ele é meu!'

Sakura (Desesperada): ' NÃO!'

Li olhou para ela com ternura e sorriu de forma doce.

Syaoran: 'Adeus, minha flor!'

Suas mãos se soltaram e a jovem o viu se afastando tragado por aquela sombra.

Sakura: 'NÃOOOOOOO!'

Sakura levantou-se da cama do hospital gritando. Li , que estava dormindo na poltrona, literalmente caiu no chão com o susto. Ele a olhou assustado... Não imaginava encontra-la sentada na cama chorando. Sakura, por sua vez, se virou para ele e levantou da cama, suas pernas estavam tão fracas que bambearam.

Syaoran (segurando ela): 'Está louca? Não pode se levantar desta maneira!'

Sakura não respondeu, apenas agarrou o namorado desesperadamente.

Syaoran (abraçando ela): 'Calma, Sakura, calma...'

Sakura: 'Não me deixe... Não me deixe...'

Syaoran: 'Eu estou aqui. Shiiiiii... Pare de chorar.'

Li afastou ela um pouco do seu peito para ver a face perfeita e bela da namorada. Ele passou a mão calejada pelo delicado rosto de boneca e sorriu.

Syaoran: 'Eu sempre disse que você era uma fraca mesmo.'

Sakura: 'Me desculpe.'

Syaoran (secando as teimosas lágrimas): 'Eu é que lhe devo desculpas.'

Ela sorriu para ele, como era lindo o sorriso dela. Li tocou de leve os delicados e trêmulos lábios de sua amada, sentindo o doce sabor deles. A pegou no colo e levou para a cama novamente. Ela precisava descansar.

Sakura ficou apenas dois dias a mais no hospital. Ela saltou do velho Renault Clio e observou a casa branquinha à sua frente. Syaoran estava ao seu lado carregando uma mochila com as roupas que ela usara no hospital.

Sakura: 'Ainda bem que ela sobreviveu este tempo todo com a Tomoyo e a Meilyn.'

Syaoran (a abraçando por trás): 'Não se preocupe está tudo bem. A sala é que passou por uma reforma pequena.'

Sakura: 'O Kero acabou com ela, não é? A Tomoyo me contou.'

Syaoran (cortando o assunto): 'Não vamos falar sobre isso.'

Os dois subiram a varanda e abriram a porta, a sala estava toda escura, as cortinas fechadas, luzes apagadas.

Sakura (estranhando): 'Porque está tudo fechado?'

As luzes se acenderam de repente enquanto inúmeras serpentinas foram jogadas pelos ares.

Todos: 'SURPRESA!!!!'

Sakura olhava ainda assustada para a quantidade de pessoas que estava naquele pequeno cômodo. Todos os seus amigos estavam lá. Tomoyo, Meilyn, Eriol, Kimura, Makoto, Hiroshi, os amigos de escola e de faculdade. Todos estavam sorrindo alegremente a observando.

Sakura (emocionada): 'O-Obrigada...'

Tomoyo (abraçando ela): 'Que bom que está de volta! (a menina olhou para Li que estava logo atrás de Sakura) Que bom que vocês dois estão de volta!!!'

Sakura e Li cumprimentaram um a um daquela festa surpresa. O som estava alto e dançante, com certeza os vizinhos reclamariam daquela festa durante a semana.

Kimura (abraçando forte Sakura): 'Que saudades de você, sua ingrata! Nunca mais ligou para mim!'

Sakura: 'Você também sumiu de circulação.'

Kimura (sorrindo): 'É que eu estou namorando um deus grego que trabalha na academia comigo! Ui, ui, ui!'

Sakura (erguendo uma sobrancelha): 'E o Makoto?'

Kimura: 'Nós terminamos...'

Sakura: 'Ah claro, pela milionésima vez.'

Kimura: 'Não, agora é definitivo!'

Sakura: 'Ah sim como da última vez que você disse que não voltava para ele nem que ele estivesse pintado de ouro.'

Kimura: 'Ah, mas foi diferente.'

Sakura: 'Sei? Diferente.'

Kimura: 'É. '

Sakura (olhando por cima do ombro da amiga): 'E porque será que ele não tira os olhos de você?'

Kimura (abrindo um sorriso): 'Ele está olhando para mim?'

Sakura confirmou com a cabeça.

Kimura (tentando conter o entusiasmo): 'Não me importa... Não quero mais saber dele. Eu agora estou namorando o... o... Ah! Não lembro o nome dele agora, mas ele é lindo!'

Sakura (balançando a cabeça negativamente): 'Você não muda, não é?'

Kimura: 'Você também! Acho que os homens fortes e gostosões gostam de garotas como você, frágeis e delicadas. (ela fez uma carinha de coitadinha) Vou adotar esta sua tática!'

Sakura: 'Hei, eu não tenho tática nenhuma.'

Kimura (dando uma cotovelada de leve nela): 'Então como consegue segurar o gostosão do Li por tanto tempo?'

Sakura (vermelha): 'Não é nada disso.'

Kimura (tomando um gole de cerveja): 'Não disse, já está vermelha! Vamos lá Kinomoto, vamos curtir a festa!'

Kimura praticamente arrastou Sakura para o meio da sala onde os amigos dançavam ao ritmo da música. A menina pensou que já fazia muito tempo que não dançava e esta era uma das suas principais diversões. i"O mundo adulto não reserva muito tempo para diversões"/i. Tomoyo e Meilyn se juntaram a elas dançando.

Li estava num canto da sala conversando com Hiroshi e Saito, que soube de tudo e foi visitar o amigo de estágio, Eriol e Mishimura, que apesar dos protestos de Sakura não saiu da casa. 

Akami: 'Gente, que loucura o que aconteceu com você! Mas o tal Yanamoto já está preso?'

Hiroshi: 'Ele é filho de bacana, o negócio anda mais lento, mas já perdeu o cargo de juiz e está respondendo pelos processos.'

Saito (batendo no ombro de Li): 'Vocês ferraram com ele direitinho.'

Syaoran (depois de beber um pouco de cerveja): 'Agora ele está recebendo o que merece.'

Eriol: 'O destino sempre pune os que merecem.'

Syaoran (sorrindo): 'Eu espero não ser mais punido!'

Akami: 'Mas você foi vitima de tudo! Meu pai ofereceu ajuda ao senhor Suzuki, mas ele não aceitou.'

Syaoran (olhando sério para o ex-colega de dormitório): 'Não aceitou mesmo, né?'

Hiroshi: 'Só se eu quisesse apanhar depois que te tirasse de lá! Sei como você é o cúmulo do orgulho!'

Saito: 'Isso Li é mesmo! O cúmulo do orgulho!'

Eriol: 'Orgulho demais não leva muito longe.'

Syaoran: 'Pode até ser, mas não posso mudar mais isso.'

Eriol: 'Sempre podemos mudar.'

Syaoran (passando um braço nos ombros do amigo): 'Hiragisawa, eu sei que você é um homem casado e sério, mas que tal relaxar um pouco? Tem certeza que não quer uma cerveja?'

Eriol recusou polidamente, ele não bebia.

Saito: 'Não sabe o que está perdendo! Não há nada melhor que cerveja gelada, mulher gostosa e futebol de nível!'

Li e Hiroshi riram a toa, no fundo estava já começando a ficarem bêbados. Mishimura sorriu vermelha com o comentário dos rapazes. Eriol observava com atenção seu descendente, Li estava mudado, antes ele nunca tinha o visto bebendo daquela maneira. Hiroshi e Saito o puxaram para onde estavam dançando e apesar de protestar um pouco acabou indo. Daqui a poucos minutos estava dançando e cantando com os dois amigos. (Cara aqui está tocando a música "Anticipating" da Britney! Fala sério, a versão remix é o máximo!).

Mishimura (para Eriol que estava ao seu lado): 'Nunca imaginei que Li fosse tão alegre em festas, ele sempre foge de todas da faculdade.'

Eriol (sem tirar os olhos do rapaz): 'Eu também.'

Hiragisawa estava observando aqueles jovens dançando alegres e felizes lembrou-se, então, de sua esposa, Kaho. Ela o tinha quase obrigado a voltar ao Japão para ajudar Sakura e Li. Ele sentiu uma tristeza pela saudade da esposa... Vasculhou o local com os olhos e encontrou algo lhe chamou a atenção. No meio daquela multidão, Tomoyo estava parada o olhando de forma carinhosa. A reencarnação de Clow sentiu os cabelos da nuca arrepiarem ao fitá-la tão bonita. Ela sorriu e acenou com a mão dando-lhe 'tchauzinho'. Ele sorriu de lado e acenou para ela de volta. A moça voltou-se para as amigas e continuou a dançar e conversar animadamente. 

Akami: 'É a sua esposa?'

Eriol (levando um susto): 'Hã?!'

Akami: 'Sua esposa? É ela?' (disse apontando para Tomoyo)

Eriol (sem graça): 'Não, ela é só... Só uma grande amiga.'

Akami fez uma cara de quem não tinha entendido nada e Eriol pediu licença para se afastar e pegar uma água na cozinha, ele suava como louco. Assim que voltou, olhou para a sala e literalmente cuspiu a água que estava na boca para fora. Li, Hiroshi e Saito estavam dançando em cima da mesa, bêbados. As meninas gritavam por eles, Kimura era a mais empolgada e acompanhada pelas outras que tinham bebido um pouquinho demais incentivava os rapazes a fazer strip-tease. Saito era o mais entusiasmado já tinha tirado a camisa e começava a abrir a calça. Li desabotoava a camisa assim como Hiroshi. Os três riam à toa.

Sakura olhava para Li de boca aberta, não acreditando no que o namorado estava fazendo, realmente ele tinha bebido demais e acompanhado por dois elementos nem um pouco santos como Hiroshi e Saito, só poderia dar nisso mesmo. As meninas gritavam enlouquecidas quando Li tirou completamente a camisa e jogou para cima rebolando e rindo. Realmente entre os três amigos o rapaz ganhava longe no requisito físico. Sakura começou a fechar a cara emburrada. O que ela podia fazer se era ciumenta? (Minha querida, se eu tivesse um namorado como o Li também seria o cúmulo do ciúme, e com razão!).

A música era dançante e empolgava mais os trio bêbado de stripers. Quando Li ameaçou tirar a calça a menina não agüentou, aquilo já estava sendo demais. Pediu licença e correu até perto da mesa.

Sakura: 'Li Syaoran, desce já!'

Kimura: 'Ah Kinomoto, deixa de ser desmancha prazeres!'

Akami: 'Eles só estão se divertindo!'

Naoko (depois de dar um gritinho): 'Isso aí! Tudo é festa!'

Kimura: 'Nossa pelo jeito o Li não parou de malhar!'

Meilyn (olhando arregalada para o primo): 'Onde ele aprendeu a fazer isso?'

Tomoyo: 'Está parecendo profissional!'

Kimura (dando uma cotovelada de leve em Sakura): 'Pelo jeito anda treinando muito com a Kinomoto!'

Sakura explodiu de vergonha, observando o namorado em cima de mesa dançando e rebolando enquanto tirava as roupas. Ela não pode negar que ele tava bem sensual, o único problema é que ele estava fazendo isso na frente de todos os seus amigos.

Naoko: 'Lindo!'

Chirraru: 'Nossa o Li se rebelou! Nem parece aquele menino tímido!'

Naoko: 'Eu disse que tinha um verdadeiro vulcão dentro dele! Tira! Tira Tudo!' (para a Naoko dizer isso ela deve estar no quinto copo!)

Rika (vermelha): 'Nossa, ele está com um físico!'

Chirraru: 'Escolheu bem... Heim Sakura!'

Meilyn: 'Ele coloca no chinelo o Suzuki e estezinho ai!'

Kimura: 'Lindo! Tesão! Bonito e gostosão!'

Kath (eu mesma, vocês acham que eu perderia um striper do Li?): 'Lindo! Tira logo tudo!'

Meilyn (para Tomoyo): 'Quem é esta aí que só falta pular em cima do Xiao Lang?'

Tomoyo: 'Eu sei lá! Deve ser da faculdade.'

Meilyn: 'Que louca!' (louca é você Meilyn!)

Sakura (olhando para Li): 'Li Syaoran desce já desta mesa!'

Akami: 'Deixa de ser egoísta, você vê ele assim quando quiser!'

Kimura: 'Isso mesmo, Kinomoto! Deixa a gente se divertir um pouco! Isso aí Li!!! Tira logo a calça!'

Quando Li desabotoou a calça, abriu o zíper e começou a tirar, Sakura não agüentou pegou ele pela mão e puxou com toda força para descer da mesa. Como ele estava trêbado, o coitado caiu com tudo no chão, e pior de tudo, rindo como um idiota. As meninas foram em cima dele quase enlouquecendo a ciumenta namorada do rapaz. 

Hiroshi: 'Hei Kinomoto! Estragou a festa!'

Sakura estava com a cara tão zangada que o amigo resolveu nem insistir. Ela empurrou Akami que tentava ajudar Li a se levantar.

Sakura: 'Solta ele sua aproveitadora!'

Akami: 'Aproveitadora é você!'

Sakura (levantando Li com raiva): 'Ele é o MEU namorado! Fica longe dele!'

Syaoran (tentando ficar em pé): 'Tem Li para todo mundo.' (Ai que metido!).

Sakura (fechando a calça dele): 'Você não tem vergonha, não? Que mico! Só o que me faltava essa, tirando a roupa na frente de todo mundo!'

Syaoran: 'Eu só estava me divertindo.'

Sakura: 'Então se divirta com roupa!'

Saito (passando um braço nos ombros de Li): 'Não sabia que a sua garota era tão ciumenta, He He...Ick...'

Syaoran: 'Você não viu nada.'

Sakura (irritada): 'Eu NÃO sou ciumenta!'

Hiroshi (se juntando a eles): 'Deixa de ser ciumenta, Kinomoto. Deixa as garotas serem felizes um pouco!!!'

Saito: 'É isso ai, as garotas estavam enlouquecidas quando o garanhão aqui tirou a camisa...He, he, he'.

Os três riam como bêbados que estavam. Tomoyo aproximou-se deles.

Tomoyo: 'Sakura, o delegado Amizuki está na porta da casa querendo falar com o Li.'

Sakura (arregalando os olhos): 'O quê?!'

Sakura e Tomoyo olharam para Li que estava abraçado aos outros dois bêbados cantando alto a música.

Sakura (balançando a cabeça): 'Era só o que me faltava...'

Tomoyo: 'É melhor o delegado não ver ele assim.'

Sakura: 'Eu vou falar com ele.'

Tomoyo: 'A Meilyn está tapeando ele.'

Sakura: 'Fica de olho no Syaoran. Se aquele branquela chegar perto dele me avise que eu arranco os cabelos dela.'

Tomoyo não respondeu, olhou novamente para Li que já estava dançando no meio da pista, virou-se para trás e viu a amiga tentando passar pelo mar de jovens.

Sakura chegou na porta e viu a patrulha da polícia. O delegado Amizuki olhava para a agitação daquela casa, ao lado dele estava a senhora Luy de hobby de dormir ao lado. _"Só podia ser coisa daquela velha"_, pensou Sakura olhando para a vizinha. 

Sakura (tentando sorrir): 'Boa noite, em que posso ajudar?'

Meilyn (revoltada): 'Esta velha rabugenta resolveu chamar a policia!'

Sra Luy: 'Respeito menina!'

Amizuki: 'Por favor, senhoras...'

Meilyn: 'Esta velha que é uma corta prazeres!'

Sakura (tentando controlar a amiga): 'Meilyn, isso não vai adiantar nada.'

Amizuki: 'Senhorita Kinomoto, já é tarde sabe que não pode ligar o som tão alto.'

Sakura: 'Me desculpe, delegado, estamos comemorando a volta do Syaoran.'

Amizuki (sorrindo): 'Eu soube de tudo, também estou muito feliz por ele estar fora daquele lugar.'

Sakura: 'Nós iremos abaixar o som.'

Amizuki: 'Tenho certeza que sim.'

Sra Luy: 'Peraí, o senhor está indo embora?'

Amizuki (sem entender): 'Mas a guria disse que já vai abaixar o som.'

Sra Luy: 'Não está vendo que esta casa é um centro de orgia de jovens?'

Meilyn (vermelha de raiva): 'O que você disse, sua bruxa?'

Sra Luy: 'Tem um rapaz que vive ai com três garotas! Estes jovens não tem mais vergonha na cara! Na minha época isso era inadmissível!'

Meilyn (trincando os dentes): 'Sakura, eu não vou responder por mim, esta velha está me irritando.'

Tomoyo (aparecendo na porta da casa): 'Sakura!'

Sakura fitou-a. Ela estava vermelha, ofegante.

Tomoyo: 'O Li ele está...'

Sakura (preocupada): 'O que tem ele?'

Tomoyo olhou sem graça para o policial e a senhora Luy.

Sakura: 'Fala logo, Tomoyo!'

Tomoyo (sem graça): 'Ele está vomitando...' (ela fez uma careta)

Sra Luy: 'Eu não disse!'

Sakura (olhando para o céu): 'O que eu fiz para merecer isso? (virando-se para a amiga novamente) É melhor deixar ele, quem mandou beber tanto.'

Tomoyo (mais sem graça): 'É que ele está vomitando na cozinha...'

Meilyn (arregalando os olhos): 'O QUÊ?!!!! Na cozinha que eu limpei hoje?'

Tomoyo acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

Meilyn: 'Ele me paga!!!'

Todo mundo acabou entrando na casa atrás da revoltada chinesa que xingava o primo de tudo quanto era coisa. Muitas palavras eram em chinês e com certeza não deveriam ter uma tradução muito bonita.

A senhora Luy ia logo atrás do delegado falando mal dos jovens dos dias de hoje. Sakura e Tomoyo estavam logo atrás da amiga que literalmente empurrava todos a sua frente abrindo caminho até a sua cozinha. Meilyn parou na porta observando a terrível cena a sua frente. Li estava com a cabeça dentro da pia vomitando enquanto Eriol estava ao seu lado dizendo que aquela situação era ridícula. Li não tinha condições de responder as provocações da reencarnação de Clow.

Meilyn: 'LI XIAO LANG!!!! O QUÊ VOCÊ FEZ COM A MINHA COZINHA?!'

Sakura: 'Calma, Meilyn, depois a gente limpa...'

Tomoyo: 'Isso, pior seria se ele não conseguisse chegar até aqui.'

Eriol (depois de limpar a garganta): 'Bem ele não conseguiu.'

Sakura: 'O quê?'

Meilyn (andando de um lado para o outro): 'Eu mato ele, eu juro que eu mato ele!!!'

Tomoyo: 'Calma, agora não adianta nada isso.'

Sakura (ao lado de Li): 'Você está bem meu amor?'

Eriol: 'Como ele pode estar bem vomitando deste jeito!'

Sakura: 'Sei lá perguntei só por perguntar! Mas bem feito para você senhor Li Syaoran, onde já se viu beber daquela maneira.'

Tomoyo: 'Ele dançou muito em cima de mesa, deve ter feito mal ao estômago.'

Eriol: 'Nisso ela tem razão.'

Sakura: 'Você quer dizer rebolado! Ai! E eu sempre que pensei que ele fosse duro para dançar!'

Meilyn (erguendo uma sobrancelha): 'Vai me dizer que ele não treinou com você?'

Sakura (vermelha): 'Claro que não!'

Eriol e Tomoyo riram discretamente.

Meilyn: 'Você e esta sua carinha de anjo não me enganam!'

Syaoran (com a cara dentro da pia): 'Sakura...'

Sakura (virando-se para ele): 'Sim, meu amor, o que foi?'

Syaoran: 'Eu não tô legal...'

Sakura: 'É claro que você não tá legal!!!'

Tomoyo: 'Não é uma boa hora de brigar com ele. Eriol, ajude a Sakura a levar o dançarino aí para o quarto dele.'

Eriol passou um braço de Li pelos ombros e ajudou o amigo a caminhar até o quarto. O coitado do rapaz quase morreu levando o forte e pesado descendente até o segundo andar. Li deitou-se na cama como uma pedra, sem nem trocar de roupa, apesar de que ele só estava de calças mesmo. 

Sakura: 'Tomoyo, tente tapear o delegado Amizuki. E...Eu vou tentar cuidar dele.'

Tomoyo observou o amigo deitado na cama e olhou para Sakura sorrindo.

Tomoyo: 'Acho que não pode fazer muito por ele agora... Amanhã sim.'

Sakura: 'Amanhã?'

Tomoyo (saindo do quarto atrás de Eriol): 'Acho que já vou preparar um café bem forte.'

Sakura viu a amiga fechando a porta e olhou para o namorado que já tinha caído no décimo sono, ela respirou fundo pensando no sermão que daria a ele no dia seguinte. 

Eriol acompanhou Tomoyo até o primeiro andar, a festa já estava acabando porque o delegado já tinha cortado o barato de todo mundo e desligado o som. A sala estava quase toda deserta, apenas Meilyn olhava perplexa para a sujeira que tinha no chão, Akami Mishimura que estava tentando ajudar Saito a se levantar, Kimura e Makoto que estavam emburrados um com o outro e o delegado Amizuki ao lado da senhora Luy.

Tomoyo: 'Isso vai dar trabalho.'

Eriol: 'Este é o menor de nossos problemas.'

Tomoyo (fitando o amigo): 'Por que diz isso, Eriol? O que você sabe?'

Eriol ficou em silêncio, colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça e desviou o olhar de Tomoyo.

Tomoyo: 'Você e sua mania de esconder as coisas...'

Eriol: 'Às vezes é melhor que não saibamos do futuro.'

Tomoyo: 'Será mesmo? Como pode ter certeza disso? Se você contasse que o Li morreria no caos talvez pudéssemos impedir aquilo.'

Eriol: 'Não tinha como impedir aquilo... Estava escrito nas profecias.'

Tomoyo: 'Ah claro a vida de um amigo meu foi decidida por causa de profecias idiotas escritas há milhares de anos atrás!'

Eriol (arregalando os olhos): 'Você não está entendendo...'

Tomoyo (começando a ficar vermelha de raiva): 'Sabe Eriol estou de saco cheio disto. Olha só para o Li! Aquele não é o Li que eu e você conhecemos! Ele está diferente...'

Eriol (depois de respirar fundo): 'E é isso que eu estou falando, isto é apenas o começo das mudanças dele.'

Tomoyo: 'Como assim?'

Eriol (olhando com tristeza para ela): 'Sakura precisará ser forte agora, ela é a única que pode impedir ele de cair no abismo.'

Tomoyo: 'Você viu isso?'

Eriol (balançando a cabeça negativamente): 'Eu não, Kaho foi quem viu e me disse.'

Tomoyo (sorrindo levemente): 'A professora Mizuki... Ela tem este dom, né?'

Eriol confirmou com um gesto.

Tomoyo: 'Foi por isso que você voltou?'

Eriol: 'Sim.'

Tomoyo (passando uma mão no rosto dele): 'Obrigada...'

Eriol ruborizou-se com o contado da delicada mãozinha de Tomoyo em sua face. Ela sorria para ele de forma tão pura e agradecida que o rapaz teve vergonha do que estava sentindo. A jovem indiferente ao que acontecia no íntimo do amigo ainda deu um beijo na bochecha dele antes de se virar para descer as escadas e falar com o delegado Amizuki. Eriol ficou estaqueado ali, observou a bela jovem se afastando dele, levou a mão ao rosto e passou delicadamente seus longos dedos na face beijada pela menina. 

Eriol: 'O que está acontecendo comigo?'

Sakura acordou no meio da noite, sentia frio demais. Rolou um pouco para o lado procurando o calor do namorado para se aquecer. Rolou e rolou e rolou até cair com tudo no chão. (De novo!!!!)

Sakura (com a mão na cabeça que tinha batido no chão): 'Syaoran?'

Como não teve resposta se esticou para acender a luz do abajur e constatou que o namorado não estava na cama, olhou para a janela e a viu escancarada, ali estava o motivo de tanto frio. Começou a ficar preocupada, Li poderia ter voltado a se sentir mal à noite. Levantou-se e começou a procurar o rapaz pela casa. Estava tudo deserto e escuro. Nenhum sinal dele. Sakura começou a ficar nervosa, onde ele estaria? Olhou todos os cômodos da pequena casa e nada de Li. Ela voltou a subir para o quarto, pronta para trocar de roupa para procurá-lo quando o encontrou no banheiro lavando o rosto.

Sakura (parando na porta): 'Onde estava?'

Syaoran (depois de levar um susto): 'Hã?'

Sakura (se aproximando dele): 'Te procurei pela casa inteira? Você saiu?'

Syaoran (mentindo): 'Não! Estava no banheiro. Você é que é uma tonta e não repara em nada.'

Ele secou o rosto e colocou a mão na cabeça que doía.

Syaoran: 'Droga de dor de cabeça.'

Sakura: 'Quem mandou beber demais.'

Syaoran (indo em direção ao quarto): 'Não bebi tanto assim.'

Sakura: 'Imagina!'

Ele se jogou na cama novamente e respirou fundo para voltar ao sono. Sakura se deitou ao lado dele brincando com seus dedos nos cabelos embaraçados do rapaz.

Sakura: 'Está melhor?'

Syaoran: 'Mais ou menos.'

Sakura: 'Tomoyo fez um café forte. Quer um pouco?'

Syaoran: 'Não agora, meu estômago também não está muito bem.'

Sakura (ao ouvido dele): 'Quem mandou rebolar tanto em cima da mesa.'

Syaoran: 'Você sabe que eu sou duro para dançar.'

Sakura (abraçando ele): 'Pois então amoleceu.'

Syaoran (sorrindo de leve): 'Que mico, né?'

Sakura: 'King-Kong!'

Syaoran: 'Mas foi divertido.'

Sakura: 'Eu não achei graça nenhuma. As garotas ficaram insinuando que eu tinha ensinado isso a você.'

Syaoran: 'Você é muito tímida para isso.'

Sakura: 'Como assim?'

Syaoran (depois de um bocejo): 'Que você nunca teria coragem de fazer um para mim.'

Sakura: 'E você gostaria?'

Li não respondeu já tinha caído no sono novamente. Ela ficou ali fazendo carinho nele enquanto o admirava dormindo tão serenamente, deu um beijo na bochecha dele e se deitou ao seu lado para dormir.

Numa sala escura, iluminada apenas por inúmeras velas, um grupo de magos vestido elegantemente orava, cada um em sua língua e a sua maneira. A que se destacava era uma jovem senhora de longos cabelos encaracolados e um senhor. Eram Harmony e Garwood. Havia, também, dois feiticeiros mais jovens que estavam num canto descansando.

Charles: 'Estamos nisso a mais de dois meses, não agüento mais orar.'

Smith: 'Precisamos continuar, sinto o poder daquele demônio se fortalecendo.'

Charles: 'Se pelo menos o pilar estivesse conosco... Abriríamos qualquer portal em minutos.'

Smith: 'Aquela garotinha é uma idiota. Ela não percebe que o demônio apenas se deita com ela para controlá-la.'

Charles (franzindo a testa): 'Não deveria falar assim da pessoa que salvou sua vida, ou melhor, salvou este universo inteiro.'

Smith: 'E o que adianta se agora ela nos põe um risco muito maior?'

Charles: 'A mestra das cartas parece uma pessoa muito boa, não foi à toa que carrega dentro dela uma magia tão poderosa. (ele sorriu lembrando da jovem japonesa de olhos verdes) Não foi à toa que o guardião Li virou um demônio apenas para voltar para ela.'

Smith: 'Ele voltou por poder! Apenas pessoas idiotas e românticas como você acreditam naquela história de amor!'

Charles: 'Como você é mal amado!'

Smith: 'Quero logo que um guardião venha e acabe com Li.'

Charles: 'Acho que está levanto para o lado pessoal, Smith.'

Smith (quase gritando): 'O que está querendo insinuar?!'

O inglês se afastou vendo que o feiticeiro americano começava a perder o controle, se sentou ao lado de Garwood voltando a sua oração. Smith observava todos os mais de trinta feiticeiros orando, eles tinham que conseguir encontrar um guardião e acabar com aquele demônio de uma vez, antes que aparecesse um novo imperador para o planeta Terra.

De repente uma luz forte explodiu do nada no centro do círculo todos fecharam os olhos evitando assim uma cegueira certa. Quando a luz começou a ficar menos intensa formando apenas uma bola no centro, todos olharam boquiabertos para a bela fonte de luz multicolorida. 

Garwood (mal contendo o entusiasmo): 'Conseguimos! É uma brecha!'

Harmony (hipnotizada pela bela luz): 'É linda!'

De dentro da luz uma forma humana podia ser vista caminhando na direção deles, assim que a pessoa saiu da luz, ela se apagou tornando o ambiente novamente escuro e mal iluminado.

Todos olhavam com admiração o belo rapaz que estava de pé. Ele tinha o porte imponente e musculoso, mas que Li inclusive, prova de que era forte e passara por algum treinamento. Seus cabelos eram negros e presos em uma longa trança que batia na cintura. Uma franja rebelde cobria-lhe parte dos olhos negros e profundos. Tinha uma pequena cicatriz na bochecha esquerda e vestia uma roupa negra de batalha, pois havia em sua cintura várias armas de fogo e facas. Apesar de tudo, aparentava ter menos de 25 anos.

Rapaz (avaliando o lugar): 'Onde estou e quem são vocês?'

Garwood (se aproximando): 'Somos feiticeiros...'

Rapaz (empunhando uma espada): 'BRUXOS!'

Garwood (nervoso): 'Não, meu bom rapaz! Não somos bruxos. Nossa magia é branca e benéfica! Protegemos os humanos contra os demônios...'

O rapaz abaixou um pouco a espada, mas continuava a observar todos de forma arisca.

Harmony (sorrindo): 'O chamamos aqui para nos proteger de um demônio.'

Rapaz (franzindo a testa): 'Me chamaram?'

Harmony: 'Sim, você veio por um portal do universo.'

Rapaz: 'Do que estão falando? Estão loucos?!'

Smith (batendo na testa): 'Droga! Ele não sabe nada.'

Garwood: 'Cale-se Smith! (depois voltando para o rapaz) Explicaremos tudo a você com calma, por favor não nos trate como inimigos.'

Harmony (se aproximando dele até tocar seu braço): 'Qual o seu nome, meu belo rapaz?'

Rapaz (depois de levar um susto com a aproximação dela): 'Logan... Jake Logan.'

Garwood: 'Bem vindo ao nosso universo, Senhor Logan.'

Smith (debochado como sempre): 'Me diga, senhor Logan, para que anda com tantas armas?'

Logan (fuzilando ele com os olhos): 'Sou um caçador.'

Smith (sorrindo debochado): 'Caçador? Era só o que nos faltava um reles caçador.'

O rapaz se irritou, com um salto pulou todos os magos que mal tiveram tempo de perceber o que estava acontecendo. Parou na frente de Smith colocando a ponta afiada da espada no pescoço do mago.

Logan (bem próximo à cara do mago): 'Caço pessoas como você, bruxo. E posso dizer que sou o melhor de todos.'

Smith engoliu seco, Harmony novamente teve que interferir para dispersar a vontade do rapaz de passar a lâmina no pescoço de Smith. 

Harmony: 'Calma, meu rapaz. Ele é inofensivo, seu grande problema será um demônio superior.'

Smith: 'Eu, inofensivo?'

Logan (apertando a lâmina no pescoço dele): 'Cale-se idiota! (ele se virou para a senhora com os olhos trêmulos) Está me dizendo que há um demônio superior aqui solto?'

Harmony confirmou com a cabeça.

Harmony: 'Por isso imploramos por vossa ajuda.'

O rapaz se afastou de Smith dando pouca importância para o mago, ele tinha um desafio muito maior pela frente.

Logan (sorrindo): 'Eu já estava cansado de matar só aqueles insetos.'

Meilyn arrumava a casa como podia, tinha pegado Kero de jeito para a ajudar a limpar a sujeira que ficou na sala e na cozinha. A menina xingava o primo de vez em quando, mas era só Kero falar alguma coisa que Meilyn voltava a proteger ele, enlouquecendo o bichano. Tomoyo estava na cidade fazendo algumas gravações para o seu cd. Sakura estava no trabalho e Li...Ela olhou para o relógio na parede e pensou que há esta hora o primo estava chegando no estágio depois de uma manhã de aula. Tudo no final sobrou para a poderosa Meilyn! 

Meilyn (caindo no sofá): 'Nossa! Desta vez eu cansei!'

Kero (sentando no lado dela com a língua para fora): 'Nunca vi tanta sujeira numa casa só!'

Meilyn (limpando o suor da testa): 'Nem me diga, estou morta e ainda tenho que ir ao mercado comprar alguma coisa para o jantar porque alguém aqui limpou a geladeira.'

Kero: 'Poxa, eu precisava me alimentar para limpar toda aquela bagunça! Estou trabalhando sem nem salário mínimo!'

Meilyn (se levantando): 'Vou tomar um banho e vou ao mercado.'

Kero: 'Oba! Compra bastante doces!!!'

Meilyn: 'Corta essa, bola de pêlo, o dinheiro que a Sakura deixou é para comprar co-mi-da, comida de verdade!'

Kero: 'E quem disse que doce não é comida de verdade?!'

Meilyn: 'Você é um olho grande!'

Kero (emburrando): 'E você uma encrenqueira!'

Meilyn estava tão cansada que resolveu não responder a provocação, tomou um demorado banho já que não tinha ninguém na casa para ficar batendo na porta pedindo para ela andar logo. Depois se arrumou, vestiu um lindo vestido vermelho na altura dos joelhos em estilo oriental. Prendeu o cabelo em dois coques, um de cada lado, com pequenas mechas lisas molduravam o rosto redondo e belo da chinesa. Pegou a bolsa e o casaco e saiu até o mercado, ouvindo a lista de doces de Kero. Apesar do cansaço, ela se sentia feliz, nunca tinha apreciado tanto a liberdade. Ela podia fazer o que quisesse, na hora que quisesse, e não tinha ninguém que ela precisava dar satisfações. Ela olhou para o céu azul de Tomoeda e sorriu. Ela era livre, tão livre quanto os pássaros que voavam no céu. Desde que tinha terminado os estudos no segundo grau ela tinha vivido apenas estudando para ser uma esposa exemplar. Aprendeu todas as normas de etiquetas de todas as culturas orientais e ocidentais. Aprendeu sobre os costumes e a posição da mulher na criação dos filhos e na sua obrigação em dar suporte ao marido. Não poderia sair sem pedir permissão para alguém, não poderia nem mesmo se retirar de um aposento sem pedir permissão ao membro mais velho que estivesse ali ou para o marido. 

Meilyn: 'Hyo Ling...'

Ela amava o marido porque ele era diferente, na frente dos outros ele seguia a tradição a risca, até porque era o mais cotado para substituir Xiao Lang como o patriarca do clã, mas em casa e sozinhos, ele era o mais adorável e doce dos maridos, aquele que fazia massagem quando ela fazia uma cara de que estava cansada ou com dores nas costas, que a carregava nos braços para qualquer lugar se ela se mostrava cansada, que respeitava quando ela apenas não retribuía um beijo. Ele lia tudo em seus olhos, ela não precisava dizer o que sentia ou o que queria, ele simplesmente sabia olhando para os olhos dela. 

Uma dor fina invadiu o peito da jovem, e o que ela lhe deu em troca de tanto carinho e amor? Nada, nem mesmo um filho que deveria ser sua obrigação ela não tinha capacidade de lhe dar. Meilyn se sentou num dos bancos da praça em frente ao supermercado tentado recuperar as forças para seguir em frente.

Voz: 'Nossa! Como você é bonita!'

A menina se assustou com aquele comentário. Ela literalmente pulou do banco encarando feio o senhor que estava a sua frente sorrindo amistosamente.

Meilyn: 'Seu velho tarado! Pois saiba que eu sou uma mulher casada! Se o meu marido sabe disso ele quebra todos os ossos do seu corpo, está me ouvindo?!'

Senhor (abanando as mãos): 'Vamos, calma, eu não estou lhe passando uma cantada...'

Meilyn (franzindo a testa): 'Não?'

Senhor: 'Não.'

Meilyn (com as mãos na cintura): 'Então o que o senhor quer comigo?'

Ele lhe estendeu um cartão ainda com um enorme sorriso nos lábios. A menina pegou desconfiada o pedacinho de papel e o leu.

Meilyn: 'Shoji Hieyro, diretor e produtor de teatro... (ela levantou os olhos para ele) E daí?'

Hieyro: 'E daí que estou produzindo uma peça de teatro e acho que você ficaria perfeita como uma das protagonistas. Você tem experiência teatral?'

Meilyn (pensando): 'Bem eu já fiz algumas peças na escola...'

Hieyro: 'Perfeito!!! Por favor, vá amanhã no endereço que tem neste cartão para fazer o teste, tenho certeza que você se sairá muito bem!'

Ele estendeu a mão e ela a apertou ainda receosa. 

Hieyro: 'Tenho certeza que já achei a minha Hérmia!' (Para o pessoal que não está entendendo nada, Hérmia é uma personagem de Sonho de uma noite de verão de Shakespeare. Ah eu não posso fazer nada se eu adoro ele! Tem uma página que dá para pegar os roteiros das peças dele, não o livro e sim o roteiro mesmo! É o máximo!!!!)

Meilyn acompanhou o senhor se afastando, ela olhou novamente o cartão em suas mãos.

Meilyn: 'Porque não?'

Provavelmente Li chiaria, mas ela não agüentava mais viver de favor na casa do primo e da amiga. Tomoyo ajudava nas despesas e ela apenas ficava limpando a casa, talvez aquela seria sua grande chance. Ela não precisaria pedir permissão para o marido para fazer o teste como na China. Finalmente teria sua independência financeira. Um sorriso começou a aparecer nos seus lábios.

Meilyn (com uma mão na cintura e outra apontando para o céu): 'O mundo do Show bizzness vai conhecer a poderosa Li Meilyn!!!!'

Continua...


	12. O Clube da Luta

****

Capitulo 12: O Clube da Luta.

Li chegou em casa. Tomoyo estava preparando o jantar enquanto Sakura servia a mesa para ele. 

Sakura (o vendo entrar): 'Olá, meu amor.'

Ele a enlaçou pela cintura e lhe deu um caloroso beijo. 

Syaoran: 'Boa noite, minha flor.'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Como foi na prova hoje?'

Syaoran (colocando a pasta na estante): 'Difícil.'

Sakura (estranhando): 'Difícil? Você nunca achou uma prova difícil.' (Isso porque ele não faz engenharia! Oh faculdadezinha difícil!!!!)

Syaoran: 'Perdi muitas aulas e não tava com muita cabeça para fazer ela.'

Sakura começou a ficar preocupa, Li nunca admitia que uma prova era difícil, mesmo que realmente fosse, ele era o melhor aluno do curso dele, ele era o melhor em tudo que fazia.

Sakura: 'Acha que tirou quanto?'

Syaoran (dando os ombros): 'Acho que se eu tirei quatro foi muito.'

Sakura: 'Quatro?! Mas isso é abaixo da média.'

Syaoran (debochando): 'Brilhante dedução, Sakura Kinomoto!'

Sakura (brava): 'Não é para brincar com isso!'

Syaoran (depois de lhe dar um estalinho): 'Relaxa, depois eu recupero esta nota. (ele olhou para a sala como se procurasse algo) Isso aqui tá muito sossegado, cadê a Meilyn?'

Sakura: 'Ué eu pensei que você soubesse?'

Syaoran: 'Soubesse do quê?'

Sakura: 'Aonde ela está.'

Syaoran (franzindo a testa): 'Ela não falou nada para mim.'

Sakura: 'Estranho, ela só deixou um aviso no quadro.'

Li foi até a cozinha e viu o quadro de aviso ao lado da geladeira.

Tomoyo (vendo o casal entrar na cozinha): 'Olá Li, sabe que horas a Meilyn chega?'

Sakura: 'Ela não avisou nada para ele também.'

Syaoran (lendo em voz alta): 'Estou no centro, volto no final da tarde. Beijos, Meilyn. Onde diabos ela se meteu?!'

Sakura: 'Pensamos que ela tinha lhe avisado.'

Tomoyo: 'Ela não falou nada com a gente.'

Kero (que estava pousado na janela a frente de Tomoyo): 'Ela voltou muito estranha ontem do supermercado.'

Syaoran: 'Estranha? Como assim estranha?'

Kero (com as patinhas cruzadas): 'Bem que todos da família Li são estranhos...'

Syaoran pegando o bichano pelo pescoço e o sacudindo.

Syaoran: 'Desembuça, bola de pêlo!'

Sakura (segurando o braço dele): 'Solta ele, Syaoran. Assim ele não pode falar nada!'

Li deu mais umas sacudidas antes de soltar Kero que cambaleou ainda um pouco tonto. 

Tomoyo: 'Fala Kero, o que aconteceu com a Meilyn?'

Kero: 'Ela voltou ontem do supermercado saltitando e cantarolando.'

Sakura: 'A muito tempo que eu não a vejo assim.'

Tomoyo: 'Desde que ela voltou da China.'

Sakura: 'Será que ela arranjou um namorado?'

Tomoyo (depois de dar um gritinho entusiasmada): 'Só pode ser.'

Sakura (dando pulinhos com as mãos dadas as de Tomoyo): 'Deve ser isso! Ela não perde tempo.'

Syaoran (sério): 'Isso é impossível. Meilyn é uma mulher casada, ela tem que respeitar o marido.'

Sakura: 'Mas ela ta separada dele.'

Syaoran: 'Não oficialmente, além disso, ela já foi mulher dele, não pode ficar trocando de homem como se troca de roupa.'

Sakura: 'Syaoran, você é machista!'

Syaoran (emburrado): 'Não sou machista! Se Meilyn anda desrespeitando o marido dela eu mesmo vou dar uma coça nela.'

Sakura: 'Você ta brincando não é?'

Tomoyo: 'Claro que ele ta.'

Syaoran: 'Não estou. Se Meilyn anda se desavergonhado com qualquer um eu quebro a cara do infeliz e ela vai se ver comigo. Não gosto Hyo Ling, mas tenho que defender a tradição.'

Tomoyo (para Kero): 'É melhor a gente sair de fininho...'

Kero (já voando ao lado da jovem): 'Estes dois vivem brigando agora'.

Sakura (de queixo caído): 'Até parece que você é o senhor das tradições!'

Syaoran: 'Pois saiba que eu respeito muito elas.'

Sakura: 'Mas não segue nenhuma.'

Syaoran: 'Eu sigo elas sim senhora.'

Sakura: 'E vive comigo sem estar casado!'

Syaoran: 'Não venha desviar o assunto, o nosso problema aqui é a Meilyn!'

Sakura: 'Não é só ela! Você acha o quê? Que eu sou sua concubina!'

Syaoran: 'Ah Sakura não dramatiza.'

Sakura: 'E qual é o nome das mulheres que dormem com um homem sem estarem casadas na sua tradição, senhor Li?!'

Syaoran: 'Nosso caso é diferente.'

Sakura: 'Diferente porque? Porque você nunca quer se casar comigo?!'

Syaoran: 'Quem disse que eu nunca quero me casar com você?'

Os dois ouviram a porta da frente se abrir e Meilyn dar um "Boa noite". explodindo de alegria para Tomoyo e Kero que já tinham fugido para a sala. Sakura fechou a cara e saiu da cozinha sem antes esbarrar com força no namorado. 

Meilyn (abraçando Sakura): 'Boa noite, Sakurinha!!!!'

Sakura: 'Que isso, Meilyn? Ta parecendo a Nakuru.'

Meilyn: 'Hoje eu estou muuuuuito feliz!!!'

Syaoran (na porta da cozinha): 'E eu posso saber onde a senhora estava até esta hora?'

Meilyn: 'Olá Xiao Lang!!! Nossa que cara feia! Aposto que está com fome.'

Syaoran: 'Para de brincadeira. Onde estava?'

Meilyn sorria como nunca, a felicidade dela era tão contagiante que Tomoyo e Sakura já estavam felizes por ela, apenas Li permanecia a fitando com aqueles olhos frios e sérios.

Meilyn: 'Hoje é um dos dias mais felizes da minha vida!!!!'

Syaoran (irritadíssimo): 'Tudo bem! Quem é o cara que eu vou arrebentar com a cara dele logo e a senhora vai ter que dar explicações é para o seu marido porque eu vou ligar para ele agora!'

Meilyn (segurando o braço do primo): 'Não Xiao Lang, não liga para ele!'

Syaoran: 'Eu não vou ficar aceitando as suas loucuras, Meilyn. Você é uma mulher casada e eu sou responsável por você.'

Meilyn: 'Não tem nada haver com outro homem, eu juro!'

Syaoran: 'Então o quê é?'

Meilyn se afastou dele tentando conter o próprio entusiasmo.

Meilyn: 'Eu vou trabalhar!'

Sakura e Tomoyo gritaram de alegria e abraçaram a amiga entusiasmadas. Li acompanhava aquilo achando um absurdo, Meilyn era casada pelas tradições do clã, não poderia nem sonhar em trabalhar que não fosse para a família e para o clã.

Syaoran: 'Você... você está louca? Trabalhar?!'

As três olharam para ele com enormes pontos de interrogações na cabeça, até Kero não entendeu a atitude dele.

Syaoran: 'Que tipo de trabalho?'

Meilyn: 'Fui aprovada num teste para fazer uma personagem numa peça teatral!'

Tomoyo: 'Mesmo?! De qual peça?'

Meilyn: 'Sonho de uma noite de verão!'

Tomoyo: 'Shakespeare! Que máximo!'

Sakura: 'Quem é esse cara?'

Tomoyo: 'Oras Sakura, Shakespeare é Shakespeare!'

Sakura: 'Hã?'

Meilyn: 'Deixa comigo porque ela é lentinha mesmo. Shakespeare é um escritor inglês aquele que fez Romeu e Julieta...'

Sakura (com os olhos brilhando): 'Aquela história tão romântica!'

Meilyn: 'Ela não muda...'

Tomoyo: 'Esta mesma. E você vai fazer que papel?'

Meilyn (não conseguindo conter o entusiasmo): 'Hérmia!'

Tomoyo: 'Uma das personagens principais!!!!'

Meilyn: 'Isso!'

Tomoyo abraçou Meilyn, apenas ela sabia a importância do personagem de Meilyn na história, Sakura nunca foi boa em literatura estrangeira. Li nem estava ouvindo a conversa das três, estava num canto calado e sério.

Syaoran: 'E quem disse que você tem permissão para fazer teatro? Isso é coisa de quem não tem o que fazer! Você sabe que os artistas não são bem vistos pelos clãs!'

Meilyn (com lágrimas nos olhos): 'Eu sou uma mulher livre, não tenho que pedir permissão para ninguém decidir a minha vida!'

Syaoran: 'Tem sim! Você é casada e deve respeito ao seu marido. Aceitei que ficasse sobre a minha responsabilidade até ele vir aqui e pegar você, mas não vou aceitar estas suas idéias loucas.'

Tomoyo: 'Li, eu sou uma artista também, assim você está me ofendendo.'

Syaoran: 'É diferente, você não pertence ao clã.'

Sakura: 'Você não tem o direito de decidir a vida da sua prima!'

Syaoran: 'Isso não é assunto seu e nem da Daidouji.'

Sakura: 'Você ta sendo grosso.'

Meilyn: 'Por favor Xiao Lang, não estrague a minha chance de ser feliz.'

Syaoran: 'Você só pode ser feliz ao lado do seu marido, e eu vou ligar para ele agora.'

Meilyn (agarrando o braço dele): 'Ele não vai me querer! Ele vai me entregar para os anciões, você sabe como eles tratam as pessoas que falham!!!'

Meilyn chorava como uma louca, Sakura olhou para Li que fitava a prima. Tomoyo e Kero estavam num canto da sala observando tudo e tentando não se meter. 

Meilyn (se ajoelhando na frente dele): 'Eu não quero voltar para lá... eu não quero...'

Sakura: 'Por favor, Syaoran...'

Li ficou meio desorientado, olhava para a namorada e para a prima, sem saber direito o que fazer. Era claro que ele sabia como os anciões tratavam os membros da família ditos como indignos, e Meilyn por ser estério com certeza estava neste grupo.

Syaoran: 'Está bem, não vou ligar para ele, mas não vou permitir que trabalhe. Você é minha responsabilidade, eu sustento você.'

Meilyn: 'Eu não quero ser sustentada! Eu quero viver!'

Syaoran: 'Mas você está vivendo!'

Meilyn: 'Eu quero viver a minha vida, viver independente!'

Syaoran (fitando a namorada): 'Foi você que colocou caraminhola na cabeça dela?!'

Sakura: 'Desde quando trabalhar é caraminhola?!'

Syaoran: 'Desde quando ela é uma Li!'

Sakura (explodindo): 'Você é um cretino, idiota e machista!'

Syaoran: 'Olha como você fala comigo!'

Sakura: 'Eu falo com eu quiser porque eu não sou uma Li! E nem quero ser!'

Syaoran: 'Ótimo! Porque você nunca seria uma esposa exemplar!'

Syaoran: 'E quem lhe disse que eu quero ser uma esposa exemplar, exemplar nos moldes da sua família idiota que espanca criança!!!'

Syaoran: 'Quem disse que eles espancam crianças?'

Sakura: 'Você me disse!'

Syaoran: 'Não! Eu falei que eu apanhei, não que fui espancado.'

Sakura se calou e olhou sem querer para Meilyn.

Syaoran (virando-se para ela): 'Meilyn?'

Meilyn: 'Ela disse que sabia... ela me disse que você tinha contado tudo!'

Syaoran: 'Contado o quê? O que você contou a ela?!'

Sakura: 'Tudo...'

Syaoran se virou para a namorada novamente e viu que ela chorava olhando para ele.

Syaoran (subindo): 'Eu não preciso que tenha pena de mim!'

Sakura (correndo atrás dele): 'Syaoran, eu não tenho pena... por favor...'

Ele entrou no banheiro e se trancou lá, Sakura ainda bateu na porta algumas vezes mas ele não respondeu, ela ouviu o barulho do chuveiro aberto e suspirou. 

Sakura (batendo na testa): 'Eu e minha boca grande.'

O jantar foi silencioso, ninguém falava nada, nem mesmo Kero que sempre fazia um comentário abriu a boca. Li se recolheu logo depois de comer e foi para o quarto. Meilyn não insistiu mais no assunto da peça, aquela não seria uma boa hora. Sakura entrou no quarto e viu Li sentado no parapeito da janela olhando a lua. Ela detestava quando ele ficava daquela maneira, longe do mundo. Aproximou-se dele devagar e tocou seu braço, ele não se virou para ela.

Sakura: 'Pense bem, Syaoran... Meilyn precisa refazer a vida dela, Hyo Ling não vai querer ela de volta sabendo que ela é estério.'

Syaoran: 'Isso não é assunto seu.'

Sakura (tentando se controlar para não chorar): 'É assunto meu, sim. Gosto muito de Meilyn e ela fez de tudo pela minha felicidade, tenho obrigação de fazer o mesmo por ela.'

Syaoran (sorrindo debochado): 'Você e o seu mundinho cor-de-rosa...'

Sakura: 'Sei que você não pensa como eu, mas o que eu posso fazer? Acredito que aqui dentro (ela tocou no peito de Li) existe um homem que sabe que não está agindo certo com a prima e que deseja do fundo do coração que ela seja feliz.'

Syaoran (se levantando e se afastando dela): 'Não existe homem nenhum dentro de mim.'

Sakura: 'Então com quem eu me deito todas as noites? Com um demônio? É ele que faz amor comigo? É com ele que eu divido esta casa? É com ele que eu divido a minha vida?'

Syaoran: 'Não me venha com este papo sentimentaloide.'

Sakura: 'Que seja então.'

Ela pegou o travesseiro da cama e colocou debaixo do braço.

Syaoran (vendo ela sair do quarto): 'Hei onde você vai?'

Sakura: 'Vou dormir com as minha amigas.'

Li foi até ela e segurou o seu braço.

Syaoran: 'Você é a minha mulher, você dorme comigo.'

Sakura: 'Como posso ser uma mulher se sou o tal pilar! Se sou o tal pilar não posso ser uma mulher, certo? Então não vou dormir ao lado de um homem ou de sei lá o que você se considera.'

Syaoran: 'Por que você complica tanto as coisas?'

Sakura: 'Tem certeza que sou eu que complico? Você vive falando que não é humano, mas age como um homem machista e egoísta. Vive dizendo que não tem um corpo, mas quer que eu durma com você. Tem certeza que sou eu que estou complicando as coisas?'

Li arregalou os olhos fitando as duas belas esmeraldas, ela tinha razão, no fundo ela sempre tinha razão, apensar das suas teorias floridas e que sempre tudo acabava bem. i_"Haja o que houver... tudo vai terminar bem"/i_. Como ele ouviu dela esta frase e no fundo ela tinha razão, ele é que não deixava as coisas terminarem bem.

Syaoran (depois de respirar fundo): 'Está bem.'

Sakura: 'Está bem o que?'

Syaoran: 'A Meilyn pode fazer esta droga de peça.'

Sakura abriu um sorriso, aquele que encantava o rapaz, que mexiam com todas as células do corpo dele, arrepiando todos os pêlos do corpo. Ele a enlaçou pela cintura fina e a beijou.

Syaoran: 'Acho que eu mereço uma recompensa, não é?'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Acho que sim. (ela fechou o sorriso) Apesar de que o senhor disse que eu não seria uma boa esposa.'

Syaoran (beijando o pescoço dela): 'Eu menti, você é a esposa mais perfeita deste universo.'

Sakura: 'Eu não sou casada.'

Syaoran: 'Claro que é.(ele a empurrou na cama ficando em cima dela) Você é a minha mulher.'

Sakura: 'Pare de brincadeira, nós não somos casados.'

Syaoran (não parando de a acariciar): 'Ainda...'

Sakura sorriu com o que ele tinha dito, ela já se sentia casada com ele, mas era seu sonho casar de forma tradicional no templo Tsukimini. Que mulher não sonha em se casar? A festa, os convidados, os votos de amor eterno, as alianças... tudo fazia parte da fantasia dela, ainda mais se casando com o homem da sua vida. Isso mesmo, como o homem, ela pensou sorrindo.

Meilyn começou com os seus ensaios para a peça do diretor Hieyro. Ela estava mais feliz que nunca, ensaiava até com o Kero! Que reclamava o tempo todo.

Kero: 'Como se não bastasse ser empregado domestico ainda tenho que ajudar esta encrenqueira nos ensaios!'

Ele falava isso da boca para fora, até porque estava adorando ajudar a chinesa nos ensaios, até tinha perguntado a ela se por acaso o tal diretor não tinha lugar para um tigre de olhos dourados que falava.

Tudo parecia ter voltado ao normal. Sakura observava as crianças brincando na hora do recreio. Ela sempre almoçava debaixo da cerejeira do pátio da escola primária de Tomoeda. 

Voz: 'Antigos hábitos nunca mudam, não é Sakura?'

Sakura virou para o lado e viu sua amiga Rika ao lado da arvore. Ela era professora primária da escola e lecionava no antigo cargo do marido que se tornara diretor da escola.

Sakura: 'Então você se lembra que sempre almoçávamos aqui?'

Rika (se sentando ao seu lado): 'Como posso esquecer? Foram os tempos mais felizes da minha vida.' (disse sorrindo)

Rika não tinha mudado muito, continuava com o mesmo corte de quando criança, é claro que o seu corpo estava lindíssimo, mas seu rosto pouco mudara com o tempo. Ela passou uma das mãos na barriga que já estava um pouco grandinha.

Sakura: 'Como estão os preparativos para o neném?'

Rika (sorrindo): 'Estão ótimos, Yosiyuki queria que eu parasse de trabalhar, mas eu acho que seria pior. Não gosto de ficar em casa sozinha.'

Sakura: 'O diretor Terada gosta muito de você, ele está super feliz!'

Rika (vermelha): 'Eu sei. E você Sakura? Quando vai ter um seu e do Li?'

Sakura sentiu como se uma faca tivesse cravado em seu peito. Ela respirou fundo tentando controlar as lágrimas ao lembrar do filho que perdeu por imprudência. No fundo ela nunca conseguiu superar aquela perda.

Sakura: 'Eu... eu perdi um...'

Rika arregalou os olhos e fitou a amiga assustada. 

Rika: 'Você chegou a ficar...'

Sakura: 'Na primeira vez que eu e Syaoran dormimos juntos... bem... a gente não pensou em se cuidar... então eu acabei grávida.'

Rika (fazendo um carinho no ombro da amiga): 'Ele sabe disso?'

Sakura confirmou com a cabeça ainda fitando a grama verde.

Sakura: 'Ele diz que nós vamos ter outros, mas eu sinto que sempre vai ficar faltando um...'

Rika (sorrindo docemente para a amiga): 'Claro que vocês terão outro... ou melhor, outros filhos, Sakura. É normal a mulher perder na primeira gravidez.'

Sakura: 'Além disso não nos casamos...' (ela falou com o ar um pouco ressentido)

Rika (tentando animá-la): 'Ah mais tenho certeza que assim que ele terminar a faculdade vocês se casam!'

Sakura (tentando abrir um sorriso): 'Tomara!'

O sinal bateu avisando que a hora do almoço tinha terminado. Sakura se levantou e ajudou Rika a se levantar com cuidado por causa do bebê.

Rika (sorrindo): 'Uma das melhores partes da gravidez é que todo mundo ajuda a gente. Até meus alunos não deixam mais eu pegar livros pesados.'

Sakura: 'Isso porque você é uma pessoa maravilhosa!'

Rika passou um braço nos ombros da amiga.

Rika: 'Você é que é muito especial, querida Sakura.'

Sakura sorriu e junto com Rika caminharam até o prédio principal.

Li caminhava apressado pelas ruas de Tomoeda, ele olhou para o relógio e constatou o inevitável, estava atrasado. Aquilo estava se tornando freqüente na vida dele, será que ele tinha pegado o vírus do atraso de Sakura. Ele nunca foi de se atrasar. 

Voz: 'Olha só, se não é o chinês todo engravatadinho!'

Li parou de caminhar e olhou para onde vinha àquela voz familiar. Era Yoshida. Ele sorriu de lado e foi cumprimentar o antigo companheiro de cela. 

Yoshida: 'Nunca pensei em vê-lo todo alinhado.'

Syaoran (afrouxando a gravata): 'Eu odeio isto.'

Yoshida: 'O que um cara como você ta fazendo vestido como um pingüim? Você tem talento cara, fica desperdiçando ele num escritório rodeado de almofadinhas!'

Syaoran (erguendo uma sobrancelha): 'Do que está falando?'

Yoshida: 'Tô falando de algo que rola muito...' (ele com a mão confirmando que era dinheiro)

Syaoran: 'Por acaso sua pena não terminava daqui a dois anos?'

Yoshida (fazendo uma careta): 'Redução de pena por bom comportamento.'

Syaoran: 'Sei? Bom comportamento?'

Yoshida: 'Você acha que eu fugi? Rá, o presídio tá pegando fogo, Tanaka foi mandado embora logo que o Watanabe foi preso e o tal juizinho... hehehehe... tá até agora tentando sair de lá.'

Syaoran (não contendo a felicidade): 'Mesmo?'

Yoshida: 'O seu advogado ferrou com ele direitinho. O grande mistério é como ele conseguiu tirar os documentos de dentro da sala do diretor.'

Syaoran (sorrindo de lado): 'Mágica.'

Yoshida (olhando para ele desconfiado): 'Tem o seu dedo nisso não é chinês?'

Syaoran: 'Eu tava preso com você, como poderia ter invadido o escritório daquele porco?'

Yoshida: 'É esta mesma pergunta que eu me faço.'

Syaoran: 'Tenho que ir agora, já estou atrasado.'

Yoshida (segurando o braço dele): 'Se quiser ganhar dinheiro como água, vá neste endereço depois da meia noite. (ele estendeu um papel sujo com um endereço escrito a lápis) Diga que você me conhece, que eles te deixaram entrar.'

Syaoran (franzindo a testa): 'O que tem neste endereço? Não é nada ilegal é? Não quero confusão mais com a policia!'

Yoshida (sorrindo de lado): 'O que você vai mais encontrar lá vai ser policiais... vai por mim.'

Syaoran: 'Não vou prometer nada.'

Li guardou o endereço no bolso do terno, deu um aceno com a cabeça para Yoshida e retornou ao seu caminho a firma Mishimura.

Sakura chegou em casa e viu Meilyn ensaiando com Kero na sala, os dois estavam empolgados, só na hora do beijo é que os dois viravam a cara mostrando a língua. Sakura se divertia com eles, apesar de discutirem e jurarem que se odiavam se davam tão bem, que Sakura pensou que perdeu o seu guardião para a amiga. Apesar de que seria egoísmo dela isso, Meilyn precisava mais de um guardião do que ela. Tomoyo estava preparando o jantar já que a nova estrela da família estava muito ocupada se preparando. Ela resolveu não atrapalhar passou pela sala e foi falar com a Tomoyo que estava cantarolando seu repertório. 

Sakura: 'Gente, estou morando com um monte de artistas!'

Tomoyo (sorrindo para ela): 'Boa Noite, Sakura!'

Sakura (olhando as panelas): 'Que cheiro bom! Pena que o Syaoran ainda não chegou, estou morrendo de fome.'

A campainha tocou e Meilyn foi atender. Sakura e Tomoyo foram até a sala discutindo quem seria àquela hora.

Eriol: 'Boa noite.'

Sakura: 'Eriol! Que surpresa!'

A menina beijou o rosto do amigo com carinho. Meilyn deu um tchauzinho para ele e Tomoyo beijou o outro lado do rosto do rapaz, que sorriu para ela.

Kero: 'E o Suppy? Aquele covarde não vai dar as caras não?'

Eriol: 'Ele está na Europa, eu vim sozinho desta vez.'

Kero: 'Ele ta é fugindo de um confronto de Macross IX!'

Eriol: 'Na próxima vez ele com certeza virá.'

Tomoyo: 'Entra, Eriol. Jante conosco!'

O rapaz não pode recusar ao convite encantador da moça. Sorriu e aceitou o convite. Sakura contava as novidades sobre Meilyn e Tomoyo. O rapaz pensou que seria divertido viver com as três amigas de infâncias. Elas eram tão alegres e faceiras, ele sentiu até uma certa inveja de seu descendente. Kaho era uma ótima companheira, mas depois da doença ela não tinha a mesma vivacidade de antes, e por mais que ele se sentisse um crápula pensando assim, ele sentia falta daquela jovialidade. Apesar de ser a reencarnação de Clow ele não se sentia com a idade do velho mago. Ele era jovem, tinha 23 anos.

Li chegou logo em seguida para grande alegria de Sakura que estava morrendo de fome. O jantar foi animado, Meilyn deu uma palhinha de uma cena com Kero e Tomoyo cantou uma musica nova que estava pensando em colocar no seu repertorio, com os aplausos calorosos dos seus amigos, não teve mais duvidas se incluiria ela ou não no seu cd. Sakura contou alguns casos engraçados sobre os seus alunos na escola e Eriol algumas curiosidades sobre o mundo da magia. Era cômico ver a cara das três olhando fixamente para ele enquanto contava sobre casos de magia. Kero reclamava o tempo todo que aquela casa não tinha mais doces, as meninas agora viviam em dietas e Li, bem Li era um insensível para compreender a magia que um doce possuía. 

Sakura e Meilyn prepararam um café para todos que estavam assistindo o jornal da noite, Li estava sentado na poltrona com os pés na mesinha de centro. Tomoyo e Eriol estavam sentados no sofá, conversando em voz baixa. Sakura estava servindo café para Li quando uma reportagem chamou atenção de todos.

Ancora:_ 'Continua o grande mistério em torno de terríveis assassinatos na pacata cidade de Tomoeda.'_

Tomoyo: 'Cruzes!'

Eriol levantou uma mão pedindo silêncio para escutar a reportagem.

Ancora:_ 'A policia ainda não tem nenhuma pista de quem é o assassino que mutila suas vitimas. Especialistas ainda não conseguiram identificar a arma usada, cogitam que sejam garras de algum animal de grande porte. Tomoeda já passou por casos semelhantes a três anos atrás onde estudantes e moradores da redondeza da universidade de Tomoeda foram assassinados da mesma terrível forma. As autoridades acreditam que deva ser a mesma pessoa ou o mesmo animal. Infelizmente nenhuma vítima sobreviveu ao ataque. As autoridades pedem para os moradores evitarem sair sozinhos a noite e avisam que o policiamento já foi reforçado...'_

Sakura: 'Isso é impossível, derrotamos o tal lobisomem. Será que outro voltou a passar por alguma brecha?'

Eriol: 'Talvez, como eu disse, as brechas são aleatórias.'

Tomoyo: 'Mas também disse que apenas demônios inferiores passam por ela. Um demônio que mata daquela maneira não pode ser inferior. Lembre-se que naquela época o tal Shyrai é que abria as brechas.'

Meilyn (se arrepiando toda): 'Nossa, como esta cidadezinha atrai demônios.'

Kero: 'Será possível que alguém tenha aberto uma brecha para ele passar?'

Eriol: 'É possível que ele também possa ter conseguido abrir ela pelo mundo das trevas.'

Sakura: 'Mas Syaoran disse que as brechas fixas são bem guardadas.'

Eriol: 'Não podemos nunca confiar num demônio.'

Assim que ele falou isso se arrependeu. Olhou discretamente para Li envergonhado.

Syaoran: 'Não precisa ficar sem graça, você não falou uma mentira. Nunca se deve confiar num demônio.'

Sakura (sentando no colo dele): 'O que acha que pode ser?'

Syaoran (balançando a cabeça): 'Não sei.'

Tomoyo: 'Mas lembre-se também que naquela época muitos criminosos aproveitaram a onda para praticarem crimes.'

Meilyn: 'Tomoyo tem razão! Talvez nem seja um demônio, apenas um louco.'

Sakura: 'Isso é verdade.'

Eriol: 'Não senti nenhuma presença maligna aqui em Tomoeda.'

Sakura: 'Eu também não.'

Syaoran: 'Talvez a minha presença camufle a dele.'

Tomoyo: 'Mas isso só acontece com demônios superiores.'

Syaoran (em tom divertido): 'Bem acho que esta é a minha categoria não é Hiragizawa?'

Eriol (sem graça): 'Sim.'

Sakura (dando um soquinho nele): 'Até nisso você tinha que ser o melhor, não é?'

Syaoran (sorrindo de lado): 'E você tinha alguma dúvida com relação a isso?'

Sakura: 'Bobo!'

Ele a beijou rapidamente. Sakura apoiou a cabeça no peito dele sorrindo e ele a enlaçou com seus braços. Eriol observava os dois discretamente.

Meilyn (se levantando do chão, onde estava sentada assistindo o jornal): 'Espero que esta onda de assassinatos não atrapalhe a minha brilhante estréia.'

Kero: 'Menos, guria, menos.'

Meilyn (depois de dar um cascudo nele): 'Pois saiba que a minha estréia vai ofuscar todas as outras atrizes do Japão!'

Tomoyo: 'Pelo jeito esta é a grande sina dos Lis, serem sempre os melhores... em tudo!'

Meilyn: 'O que posso fazer se está no sangue!'

Syaoran (olhando desconfiado para a prima): 'Nesta peça não vai ter cena proibida para menores não é?'

Meiyn (com as mãos na cintura e olhando debochado para ele): 'Meu querido primo, isso é Shakespeare.'

Syaoran: 'E daí?'

Meilyn: 'Isso é arte!'

Syaoran (se levantando com Sakura nos braços que sorriu com o galanteio do namorado): 'Bem, espero que esta sua arte não seja para menores, ou eu tiro você daquele palco pelos cabelos.'

Sakura (sendo colocada no chão por Li delicadamente): 'Ele tá brincando.'

Syaoran (sério): 'Não estou, e vocês sabem disso.'

Eriol (depois de um bocejo): 'Eu já vou indo.'

Tomoyo: 'Ainda está no hotel?'

Eriol: 'Sim, lá é bem confortável.'

Ele se despediu de todos e Tomoyo o acompanhou até a porta. Li subiu para o quarto junto com Sakura que também estava bem sonolenta. O rapaz estava ansioso para que a namorada dormisse logo, olhou discretamente para o relógio de pulso e viu que já eram quase onze e meia da noite. Sakura se trocou e deitou na cama esperando o namorado, que se deitou logo em seguida. Ela se abraçou a ele como sempre fazia.

Sakura (beijando de leve os lábios dele): 'Boa noite meu amor.'

Syaoran: 'Boa noite.'

Ela fechou os olhos e confortavelmente se aconchegou no peito do rapaz. Li puxou um dos seus ofurores.

Syaoran (baixinho): 'Deusa da noite, cubra-a com seu manto de sonhos.'

Uma névoa envolveu Sakura que caiu em sono profundo. Li delicadamente a afastou dele e a cobriu com o cobertor para não sentir frio. Colou o ofuror na cama para se certificar que a magia permanecesse até ele voltar. Ele não poderia contar com a sorte como das outras vezes. Sakura já tinha quase o flagrado por três vezes. Ela era tonta, mas não tanto.

Trancou a porta do quarto para que a noite Meilyn ou Tomoyo não viesse ao quarto e trocou de roupa, pegou o papelzinho como endereço que Yoshida tinha lhe dado e colocou no bolso da calça jeans. Em poucos minutos já estava pulando a janela do quarto e caminhando pelas ruas desertas de pacata Tomoeda.

Li parou em frente a uma enorme porta de ferro completamente enferrujada. Olhou para fora do beco escuro que estava. Bateu duas vezes na porta e ela foi aperta aparecendo um homem corpulento.

Syaoran: 'Sou conhecido do Yoshida.'

Homem (franzindo a testa): 'É você o tal chinês?'

Syaoran: 'Acho que sim.'

Homem: 'Imaginei que fosse mais forte. (ele abriu espaço para o rapaz entrar) Você não passa de um garoto.'

Syaoran: 'As aparências enganam.'

Li caminhou pelo estreito corredor com cheiro de mofo, ele podia ouvir uma enorme algazarra, parecia que estava entrando num campo de futebol como na época em que jogava pela irmandade KΩβ. Entrou no enorme auditório. No meio havia um ringue onde dois corpulentos homens lutavam. Um estava com uma espada e o outro com um machado. Li pode ver que eles estavam bem machucados, mas a platéia não esta muito preocupada com isso. Formada por sua grande maioria homens que gritavam e apostavam dinheiro, bebidas e drogas.

Syaoran: 'Onde fui me meter?'

Uma mulher o abraçou se esfregando no corpo do rapaz . Li a empurrou de forma educada, ele pode ver que ela não passava de uma menina.

Garota: 'Por 20 pratas posso enlouquecer você, garotão!'

Li sentiu o estomago dar voltas. Afastou-se dela com imenso nojo. Detestava homens que pagavam para dormir com meninas. Sentou-se num dos bancos ao lado de um homem que gritava inúmeras frações em dinheiro. Dava para ver que rolava muita grana ali. Ele voltou os olhos para o ringe e viu que o homem com a espada estava no chão, havia perdido a luta. Todos gritavam para matá-lo. Li franziu a testa. O que estava acontecendo? Aquilo não era a idade média! Não existem gladiadores nesta época. O rapaz se levantou para ver o que o outro faria, começou a caminhar devagar em direção ao ringue desviando dos inúmeros telespectadores, que gritavam que queriam o seu dinheiro ou para matar o desgraçado que os fez perder fortunas. Olhou para o ambiente e pode ver que havia uma janela de vidro com quatro homens que estavam sentados confortavelmente rodeados de mulheres lindíssimas. Pareciam ser os manda chuvas do tal ringue. O que estava no meio, fez um sinal de execução, os torcedores foram a loucura. Ele começou a correr mais rápido, sabia que estava se metendo numa fria, mas não presenciaria um assassinato sem fazer nada. O homem com machado levantou a arma pronto para cortar o outro ao meio, Li entrou no ringue e pulou na direção dele lhe dando um forte chute nas mãos forçando-o a soltar a arma, ela caiu a centímetros do homem desfalecido no ringue.

Lutador (olhando para ele): 'Fedelho, vai se arrepender de ter se metido nisso.'

O grande homem correu na direção de Li que desviou dos golpes, ele pode ver os gritos dos torcedores.

Syaoran: 'Não quero lutar com você.'

Lutador (tentando socar ele): 'Vai implorar por sua vida, fedelho.'

Syaoran (segurando o braço dele): 'Você está machucado e ferido, não tem graça lutar contra você.'

Li apertou o pulso dele com força. Fazendo o lutador se retorcer de dor. Ele olhava para aquele garoto que era quase metade dele. O olhar frio e perverso fez o lutador sentir calafrios por todo o corpo, por fim se afastou de Li, que deu as costas e saiu do ringue. O lutador também se recolheu por uma porta pequena abaixo do janelão com os figurões. Dois homens pararam ao lado de Li com armas em punho.

Homem: 'Garotão, o senhor Key quer falar com você.'

Syaoran (já decidido a ir embora): 'Pois diga a ele que já estou de saída.'

Homem (segurando o braço do garoto): 'Você não entendeu, ele não quer, ele está mandando.'

Syaoran: 'Ninguém manda em mim.'

Li já estava pronto para começar mais uma luta quando Yoshida veio ao encontro deles amigavelmente.

Yoshida: 'Não acreditei quando te vi no ringue, chinês! Você sempre chega em grande estilo não é?'

Os homens se entreolharam.

Yoshida (para eles): 'Diga que o meu amigo aqui já vai falar com o senhor Key, podem ir.'

Os dois se afastaram deixando Yoshida e Li sozinhos no meio da multidão. De vez em quando alguém passava xingando Li pela interferência na luta. 

Syaoran: 'Que furada você me meteu.'

Yoshida (passando um braço nos ombros do rapaz): 'Vamos falar com o senhor Key, tenho certeza que ele te dará uma chance numa luta.'

Syaoran: 'Eu não quero lutar, não sou um lutador.'

Yoshida: 'Fala sério, chinês! Você luta como aqueles carinhas nos filmes! Será um sucesso, é dinheiro garantido, é muito dinheiro garantido! Além de mulheres!!!'

Syaoran: 'Eu já tenho mulher, vou indo.'

Yoshida: 'Apenas veja as possibilidades! Você não precisa matar ninguém, só ir lá lutar, ganhar e se endinheirar!'

Syaoran: 'Quanto?'

Yoshida: 'Quanto o que?'

Syaoran: 'Quanto de dinheiro?'

Yoshida (com um sorriso): 'Muito, cada luta dessa aí se ganha quase 20 mil.'

Li se sentiu tentado, estava devendo dinheiro para Hiroshi e com o salário do estagio não conseguiria juntar nunca o dinheiro necessário, em uma luta apenas poderia conseguir o suficiente para saudar as suas dividas. 

Syaoran: 'Está bem.'

O ex-companheiro de cela o acompanhou até o encontro com o tal senhor Key. Li entrou na luxuosa sala, bem diferente do lixo que era os outros ambientes daquele ringue clandestino. Havia realmente quatro homens naquela sala. Um velho, quase caindo aos pedaços, dois novinhos que bebiam como loucos enquanto mexiam com as mulheres que os rodeavam e um de meia idade. Ele parecia um ex-lutador pois tinha um porte forte apesar da idade. Ele se levantou encarando Li com um sorriso.

Key: 'Seja bem vindo, Chinês. Yoshida falou muito sobre você.'

O rapaz olhou de relance para Yoshida que se mostrava nitidamente ansioso.

Yoshida: 'Ele quer lutar!'

Syaoran: 'Uma vez. Quero lutar uma vez só.'

Rapaz: 'Quem lhe disse que o meu pai lhe dará uma chance?'

Key levantou a mão pedindo para o filho se calar, este obedeceu a contra gosto.

Key: 'Só se ganha dinheiro quando se ganha, garoto. Como pode saber que irá ganhar em apenas uma luta?'

Syaoran: 'Não preciso de muito.'

Key: 'Precisa de quanto?'

Syaoran: 'Yoshida disse que posso ganhar 20 mil.'

Key (rindo): 'Isso quando vence um dos meus melhores lutadores.'

Syaoran: 'Bem, então eu o venço. Só não mato.'

Rapaz (rindo com gosto): 'É um idiota metido! Você não tem chance de ganhar um lutador de elite.'

Key (um pouco impaciente): 'Cala a boca Taiki.'

O rapaz retorceu todo o rosto com raiva do pai, detestava quando este o tratava como uma criança ainda.

Key (voltando-se para Li): 'Soube que mandou Touhu para o hospital por duas vezes, ele era um dos meus melhores homens, pena que não soube se cuidar com a policia.'

Li estava ficando impaciente, aquela conversa mole não era para ele.

Syaoran (se virando): 'Bem, então acho que é só. Foi um prazer conhecê-lo, senhor Key.'

Key (olhando para ele com interesse): 'Não acha que é muito novo para ser tão arrogante?'

Syaoran (sem se virar): 'Este é um dos meus piores defeitos.'

Key: 'Lhe darei esta chance. Vença Shoo e ganhará 15 mil.'

Yoshida: 'Mas eram 20!'

Key (lançando um olhar furioso para o homem): 'Ele é novato.'

Syaoran (se virando para ele): 'Está bem, quando eu luto?'

Key: 'Está com pressa?'

Syaoran: 'Sim.'

Key o observava com imensa curiosidade, era difícil acreditar que aquele garoto tinha mandado alguém do tamanho de Touhu para o hospital.

Key (se aproximando dele): 'Aceita um cigarro?'

Syaoran: 'Se está oferecendo.'

Uma mulher se aproximou oferecendo cigarros, Li pegou um e ela o acendeu. Ele deu uma longa tragada.

Key: 'Minha mulher sempre dizia que eu morreria por isso.'

Syaoran (sorrindo de lado): 'Eu não tenho este problema.'

Key: 'Sua luta começará daqui a uma hora. Que arma prefere usar?'

Syaoran: 'Esqueci a minha espada.'

Key: 'Pode usar outra.'

Syaoran (depois de soltar a fumaça que tinha nos pulmões): 'Não há necessidade.'

Key (sorrindo para ele): 'Acho que nos daremos muito bem. Yoshida o chamou de chinês. É de onde da China? Viajo muito para lá. Tem mercadorias de ótimas qualidades. Além de ótimas mulheres. '

Syaoran: 'Hong-Kong.'

Key: 'Bonita ilha.'

Syaoran: 'Deve ser. Saía muito pouco.'

Key (observando ele com atenção): 'Vamos ver como será a sua luta, chinês. Realmente estou muito interessado em lhe ver lutando.'

Syaoran (sério): 'Depois da luta, venho buscar o dinheiro com você?'

Key (sorrindo): 'É muito otimista rapaz.'

Syaoran (caminhando para a saída): 'Sou prático, não quero ficar procurando com quem tenho que pegar o meu dinheiro depois. Ah sim (ele se virou para Key novamente) Quanto tempo quer que dure a luta?'

Taiki: 'Quanto tempo você durar!'

Syaoran (desviando os olhos para o rapaz): 'Cinco minutos está bom. (Ele se virou novamente saindo do recinto) Valeu pelo cigarro.'

Os homens observaram o rapaz sair acompanhado de Yoshida que estava entusiasmadíssimo, talvez porque apenas ele tinha visto o chinês lutando. Ele já estava falando em quanto poderia apostar nele e sonhando em ficar rico. Li apenas sorria de leve apreciando o cigarro que fumava. 

Continua...


	13. Cinco Minutos

****

Capitulo 13: Cinco minutos

Li olhava para os outros lutadores que estavam se preparando no apertado vestuário. Ele amarava uma faixa no punho para protegê-lo. Observou que pelo jeito alguns tinham mais mordomias que os outros. Alguns estavam tentando se tratar dos ferimentos. Li procurava pelo tal de Shoo, não gostava de tratar com o inesperado, mesmo que soubesse que a vitória já era dele, ele tinha matado inúmeros demônios, um humano, mesmo que forte era um adversário ridículo. 

Syaoran (acendendo outro cigarro): 'Espero que o infeliz dure pelo menos os cinco minutos. Acho que vou ter que maneirar.'

Yoshida se aproximou dele esfregando as mãos.

Yoshida: 'Você é o próximo, chinês. Vê se não me decepcione. Apostei todo o meu dinheiro em você.'

Syaoran: 'Não vá se acostumando com isso.'

Yoshida (sentando a sua frente): 'Posso fazer uma pergunta? Sem ofendê-lo, chinês.'

Li desviou os olhos para ele enquanto dava mais uma tragada no cigarro barato que tinha comprado naquele lugar. 

Yoshida: 'Aquela ruivinha sabe que você ta aqui?'

Syaoran: 'Será só por hoje. Vou avisar que se me procurar outro dia comentando sobre hoje, eu vou quebrar o seu pescoço.'

Yoshida (se levantando): 'Não precisa se preocupar com isso, Chinês. Nunca mais nos encontraremos depois desta noite.'

Syaoran: 'Ótimo. Quando for a hora me chame'.

Yoshida (se afastando): 'Certo.'

Yoshida literalmente colocou o rabo entre as pernas e se afastou, Li se encostou na parede com as pernas para cima do banco de madeira e voltou a fumar em paz esperando ser chamado. Um homem se aproximou dele seguido por outros dois.

Homem: 'Você é o desafiante do Shoo?'

Syaoran (sem se virar para ele): 'Acho que sim.'

Homem: 'Não sabe com quem está se metendo, garoto. Shoo não costuma ser muito legal com os novatos.'

Syaoran (sorrindo): 'Não se preocupem, ele vai sair inteiro. Eu acho...'

Homem: 'Idiota! Quero ver este sorriso quando sair do ringue direto para um necrotério.'

Syaoran: 'Obrigado pela preocupação.'

Homem: 'O senhor Key mandou escolher uma arma.'

Li finalmente virou-se para ele e viu que os dois homens carregavam inúmeras armas.

Syaoran: 'Qual a arma que o tal Shoo usa?'

Homem: 'Facas.'

Syaoran: 'Sei. Bem, não tem nenhuma que me agrade, gosto apenas de lutar com a minha espada mas como eu a esqueci prefiro lutar sem nada.'

Homem: 'Idiota.'

Syaoran: 'Era só isso?'

Homem: 'Vou adorar ver a sua arrogância cair no chão sangrando e implorando pela sua vida miserável.'

Syaoran: 'Estou lisonjeado pela sua atenção.'

Os três se afastaram rogando praga para o rapaz. Li olhou para o relógio sujo como tudo daquele ambiente. Já eram quase três da manhã, tinha que chegar pelo menos antes das seis, Sakura costumava acordar por este horário para ir até a escola. Yoshida se aproximou dele para avisar que já estava na hora. Li se levantou, jogou o cigarro no chão e o apagou com a sola do tênis. Acompanhou o ex-detento até a porta que levava para o ringue. O rapaz entrou no salão e foi recebido por uma forte onda de vaias. Pelo jeito o tal Shoo era bem popular. Um homem de meia idade anunciava a luta, apresentou Li apenas como Chinês o que lhe deu um certo alivio, imagina se um dia os anciões imaginassem que um Li estava naquele lugar. Ele esticou os braços para relaxar as costas, aquela gritaria estava começando a irritá-lo, se pudesse invocaria logo uma barreira para impedir de ouvir aqueles gritos. 

Syaoran (para Yoshida): 'Conta ai, quando der cinco minutos de luta, me avisa.'

Yoshida (que estava abaixo dele no ringue): 'Tudo bem.'

O tal apresentador chamou Shoo, que entrou em grande estilo, realmente era muito popular, Li começou a sentir uma certa pena dele, não seria legal o humilhar tão fácil. Shoo não era tão corpulento mas era bem alto e esguio. Tinha várias cicatrizes no corpo, mostrando que lutara muito. Na sua cintura havia um grande cinto com inúmeras facas, de tudo quanto era tamanho e estilo. Ele encarava Li de forma debochada imaginando o que um rapazinho daquele poderia fazer contra ele. O apresentador começou a luta, Li estalou as mãos tentando relaxar, ele não queria que a luta tivesse apenas um minuto, seria arriscado demais além de sem graça.

Shoo pegou uma faca média e avançou nele, Li desviou dos ataques e bloqueou alguns, por fim desarmou ele com um chute. Afastou-se um pouco, esperando pelo próximo ataque do manipulador de facas. Shoo pegou duas desta vez e começou a atacar Li, este desviava enquanto dava alguns socos no rosto e no estomago do adversário. Com um gancho mais forte, Shoo voou longe caindo no chão. A platéia ficou muda por alguns segundos observando Shoo levantar com dificuldade.

Shoo (limpando o sangue da boca): 'Não sei como fez isso, mas vai pagar caro, chinês.'

Ele veio com tudo para cima de Li, o rapaz pensou que até que não era um adversário tão ruim assim, resolveu entrar no clima e dar mais emoção a platéia, tentando maneirar nos seus golpes. Li desviava das facas de Shoo, ao mesmo tempo que lhe desferia alguns chutes e socos. Quando deu os cinco minutos, Yoshida gritou por Li.

Syaoran: 'Sinto muito, nossa luta termina aqui.'

Shoo: 'Pode ter certeza que sim.'

Shoo correu na direção dele, Li se abaixou evitando ser atingido pela enorme faca, com uma rasteira com as pernas atingiu Shoo que se desequilibrou e caiu, porem antes deste atingir o chão, Li desferiu um forte chute nas costas dele que voou até o outro lado do ringue caindo finalmente desacordado. Li se levantou relaxando os ombros. O estádio todo estava em silencio, apenas Yoshida gritava.

Yoshida: 'Eu disse que ele era bom! Eu disse! To rico! Rico!'

O apresentador chegou perto de Shoo e levantou um braço dele mole. Vendo que o infeliz estava completamente desfalecido olhou atordoado para a janelona onde Key estava em pé observando a luta.

Key: 'Finalmente eu encontrei.'

Rapaz: 'Encontrou o que senhor?'

Key (com um sorriso): 'Quem vai me substituir.'

Taiki: 'Eu é que vou substituí-lo, pai!'

Key: 'Não me faça ri! Você mão tem fibra garoto.'

Taiki engoliu seco. Key voltou-se para o apresentador e com um aceno fez ele confirmar a vitória de Li. O estágio foi a loucura aplaudindo Li que olhou incomodado para a muldidão, ele gostava de lutar, mas detestava publico. Virou-se para o janelão e viu Key pedindo para que viesse a ele.

O apresentador tentou levantar o braço de Li mas o rapaz se afastou incomodado, deu um tímido aceno para a platéia, deixando as mulheres entusiasmadíssimas e pulou para fora do ringue.

Yoshida (querendo o abraçar): 'Eu te amo, cara! Eu te amo!'

Syaoran (se afastando dele): 'Tá maluco!'

Yoshida estava tão feliz que se afastou cantarolando. Li atravessou a multidão que tentava o cumprimentar pela vitória. Ele atravessou a estreita porta e começou a caminhar pelo corredor que levava até a escada para subir ao segundo andar. Ao mesmo tempo em que caminhava rápido começava a desamarrar as faixas das mãos, ele pegaria o dinheiro e cairia fora o quanto antes. Já eram quase cinco da manhã. Ele entrou no salão e encarou Key.

Syaoran: 'Eu adoraria bater um papo, mas estou com pressa. Quero o meu dinheiro agora.'

Key (caminhando em direção a ele sorrindo): 'Calma rapaz, seu dinheiro será entregue a você, mas tente entender que uma quantia alta desta maneira não se guarda num lugar como este.'

Syaoran (irritado): 'O combinado era que eu o pegasse depois da luta.'

Key: 'Que inclusive durou exatamente cinco minutos. (ele cerrou os olhos no rapaz) Poderia ter durado um minuto não é? Ou quem sabe segundos?'

Syaoran: 'Isso não vem ao caso.'

Key (repousando a mão no ombro dele): 'Você não é um lutador qualquer, você é um guerreiro, não é? (ele caminhou em volta do rapaz o analisando) Não pensei que existisse mais como você.'

Syaoran: 'Isso não importa.'

Key: 'Seu dinheiro será entregue daqui a dois dias. Dou-lhe minha palavra.'

Syaoran (depois de um longo suspiro): 'Está bem. (olhando sério para ele) Mas se tentar me enganar eu juro que vai se arrepender.'

Taiki (se levantando): 'Olha como fala com o meu pai!'

Key: 'Não se meta, Taiki!'

Taiki (revoltado): 'Ele te desacatou!'

Key: 'Você não vai querer brigar com ele não é?'

O rapaz olhou para o chinês pensando que realmente não era uma boa lutar corpo a corpo contra ele, a luta que acabava de assistir e que deixara seu queixo no chão era um bom exemplo de que o chinês poderia lhe cortar ao meio com chutes e socos. 

Syaoran: 'Daqui a dois dias eu volto e quero os meus 15 mil.'

Key: 'Eles estarão aqui.'

Syaoran (caminhando em direção a porta): 'Até!'

Li saiu pela porta, Key observou a porta fechada com um imenso sorriso nos lábios, Taiki pensou que nunca havia visto o pai tão feliz.

Taiki: 'Não acha este chinês estranho?'

Key: 'Ele é um guerreiro, meu filho. Eu nunca tive a chance de conhecer um e pensei que nunca tivesse esta oportunidade.'

Taiki: 'Para mim ele não passa de um moleque arrogante.'

Velho (finalmente, eu pensei que ele tava morto!): 'Seu pai está certo, estes guerreiros são raros, ainda mais soltos no mundo. A maioria trabalha para o governo ou são lideres de famílias tradicionais.'

Key: 'Concorda comigo então Takwa?'

Takwa: 'O estilo dele de luta não deixa duvidas, apesar de que senti um pouco de crueldade em seus golpes, ele provavelmente também é um assassino.'

Taiki: 'Assassino? Mas ele fez questão de frisar que não mataria!'

Takwa: 'Por isso mesmo, ele não mata por diversão, os guerreiros costumam ter senso de honra.'

Taiki: 'Senso de honra? Sei... e o que um guerreiro destes, todo poderoso, faz num lugar como este?'

Key: 'Ele é jovem... muito jovem...'

Takwa: 'Provavelmente recebeu treinamento pela família mas se revoltou, sim... vi muita arrogância não apenas nos seus atos como nos seus olhos.'

Rapaz: 'Para mim ele não passa de um revoltado.'

Taiki: 'Kyoota, está certo! Ele parece completamente transtornado! Viu a pressa que estava para ir embora?'

Takwa (sorrindo maliciosamente): 'Acredito que provavelmente tenha vida dupla.'

Key (sorrindo): 'Yoshida soltou que ele tinha uma garota, provavelmente ele está escondendo dela a sua outra face.'

Kyoota: 'Isso prova que é um idiota! Deixar que uma mulher controle sua vida, enquanto que há tanta que podemos controlar!' (os dois moços riram com gosto)

Key: 'Vamos ver até quando ele consegue esconder dela.'

Takwa: 'É bom ninguém mexer com ele. (o velho olhou para os dois rapazes) Se prezam a vida de vocês, é melhor não o irritarem. Do mesmo modo que ele pode nos dar rios de dinheiro, pode nos mandar para o inferno em um segundo.'

Taiki: 'Não existe mais forte ou mais fraco depois que inventaram as armas senhor Takwa.'

Takwa (sorrindo de lado): 'Deveria ter ensinado ao seu filho, senhor Key que um homem pode estar armado em um segundo e desarmado em outro.'

Key (dando um cascudo no rapaz): 'Quem disse que eu não tentei colocar alguma coisa na cabeça dele?'

Takwa (se levantando): 'Bem, eu vou agora, lembre-se que amanhã temos nossa pequena reunião com nosso outro sócio.'

Key: 'Sim, claro. Preciso mesmo falar com ele, não tenho capital limpo agora para oferecer ao chinês.'

Takawa (caminhando com a ajuda de uma bengala): 'Até amanhã.'

Li pulou a janela do quarto e observou sua namorada dormindo profundamente sobre sua magia, seus olhos passaram pelo relógio de cabeceira, cinco e meia. Ele atravessou o quarto e foi até o banheiro tomar um banho, ele sabia que estava fedendo a suor e cigarro. Tomou um rápido banho e se deitou ao lado dela, sem antes rasgar o ofuro que a mantinha dormindo. Ela se mexeu um pouco rolando para o seu lado e o abraçando. Li sorriu e a abraçou, se sentiu um crápula por ter usado magia nela, mas não poderia correr o risco dela acordar novamente durante a noite. Ele beijou sua testa e fechou os olhos para descansar.

Sakura acordou logo depois com o despertador, ela se esticou para desligar ele e abriu os olhos sorrindo por sentir os braços do namorado envolta do seu corpo. Abriu os olhos e viu Li dormindo profundamente. Ela beijou levemente os seus lábios e o fitou por alguns segundos, ela o amava tanto. Passou uma das mãos no rosto dele e sentiu a áspera barba por fazer da sua face, Li tinha mudado muito com os anos, em pouco lembrava o garotinho que ela conhecera no primário. Sakura lembrou-se de como sentiu medo e raiva dele quando Li a chamou de fraca porque não conseguira capturar a carta Trovão nos telhados de Tomoeda. Quando ela poderia imaginar que aquele garoto arrogante se tornasse o homem que a completaria. Ela se espreguiçou e delicadamente tirou o braço de Li que estava a envolvendo, se levantou para preparar o café da manhã. Tomoyo acordou logo em seguida junto com Meilyn que estava aflitíssima pois hoje seria a primeira prova do figurino. 

Meilyn (cozinhando as panquecas): 'Ué, não estou ouvindo barulho do quintal. O Xiao Lang não está treinando?'

Sakura (fazendo o suco de laranja): 'Não, quando eu acordei ele estava dormindo ainda. Assim que quando o café estiver pronto eu o acordo para ir a faculdade.'

Tomoyo (arrumando a mesa): 'Estranho, o Li nunca foi de deixar de treinar, mesmo em dia de chuva ou neve.'

Sakura (dando os ombros): 'Ele está muito cansado, deixe-o descansar um pouco. Estudar e estagiar não está sendo muito fácil para ele, seria bom que parasse de treinar um pouco e se dedicasse a faculdade.'

Meilyn (balançando a cabeça): 'Tem alguma coisa errada, ele ta agindo diferente.'

Tomoyo: 'Meilyn tem razão. O Li ta muito diferente.'

Sakura: 'Diferente como?'

Meilyn: 'Como você é tonta! Não está vendo que ele vive se atrasando agora! Desde que eu me conheço por gente, ele nunca se atrasou.'

Sakura: 'Depois de tudo que ele passou, não posso ficar dando bronca nele porque ele se atrasa alguns minutinhos. Além disso, quem sou eu para falar sobre atraso?'

Tomoyo: 'É diferente, você sempre se atrasa, isso já é normal, agora o Li...'

Meilyn: 'Tem ainda este negócio dele ter exagerado na bebida e ter feito aquele escândalo.'

Sakura (vermelha): 'Nem me lembre.'

Meilyn: 'Xiao Lang nunca foi de beber, a não ser socialmente, mesmo assim ele sempre foi muito moderado. Nunca o vi daquela maneira.'

Sakura: 'Nem nas festas da faculdade...'

Tomoyo: 'Ele tem te tratado diferente?'

Sakura: 'Diferente?'

Tomoyo: 'É!'

Sakura (colocando o suco na jarra): 'Não, ele é o mesmo.'

Tomoyo (quase ao ouvido da menina): 'Ele não mudou nada com você?'

Sakura (sem graça): 'Mudar como Tomoyo?'

Meilyn: 'Ai como você é tonta!!!! Ela ta falando se ele tem feito aquilo com você de maneira diferente!'

Sakura engoliu seco, detestava falar a intimidade dela e de Li para outras pessoas, mesmo quem ela considerava da família. Como poderia dizer que Li tinha ficado mais possessivo e menos carinhoso com ela desde aquele dia em que ele flagrou a sua imagem dormindo com o ex-noivo.

Sakura (mentindo): 'Ele tem sido o mesmo.'

Tomoyo: 'Está mentindo.'

Sakura (virando-se para a amiga): 'Claro que não!'

Meilyn: 'Ele não está te machucando não né?'

Sakura: 'Parem com isso!? Vocês acham que ele me machucaria?'

Tomoyo: 'Estamos preocupadas com você, Sakura.'

Sakura (saindo da cozinha): 'Pois não se preocupem.'

A menina deixou as duas amigas na cozinha e começou a subir as escadas para o segundo andar. Ela entrou no quarto e viu que Li ainda dormia profundamente. Delicadamente o sacudiu um pouquinho para acordar.

Sakura (ao ouvido dele): 'Syaoran... acorda amor, se não vai se atrasar para a aula.'

Ela teve que insistir um bom tempo para ele dar sinal de vida.

Syaoran: 'Eu vou mais tarde para a faculdade, me deixe dormir mais um pouco.'

Sakura (franzindo a testa): 'Você vai matar as primeiras aulas?'

Syaoran (abraçando o travesseiro): 'É aula de Marketing, moleza, depois pego com alguém.'

Sakura olhou para ele preocupada, realmente Meilyn e Tomoyo estavam certas, Li estava se comportando de maneira muito estranha. Resolveu não insistir para não irritá-lo. Saiu do quarto e ficou um tempo parada na porta observando ele dormir. 

Sakura: 'O que está acontecendo com você, meu amor?'

Uma lágrima desceu pela bochecha dela mas a menina a secou rapidamente, não queria preocupar mais as amigas. Desceu para tomar o seu café.

Meilyn e Tomoyo estavam já sentadas na mesa tomando o café. A chinesa lia o jornal procurando alguma coisa sobre as estréias no teatro enquanto Tomoyo a manchete daquele dia.

Sakura (se sentando a mesa): 'Ele pediu para dormir mais um pouco.'

As duas se entre olharam e depois fitaram a amiga. 

Sakura (sorrindo sem graça): 'Ele só está cansado.'

Elas deram os ombros. Não adiantaria falar nada para quem não queria ver. Sakura se serviu de suco de laranja e panquecas, Kero apareceu logo em seguida da sua gaveta quarto para tomar o desjejum.

Meilyn: 'Ah só aparece para comer, né bicho de pelúcia!'

Kero (pousando na mesa e já se servindo): 'Pois saiba que eu tive uma noite muito agitada, encrenqueira.'

Meiyn (debochando): 'Com certeza, os seus pesadelos com doces assassinos formam muito desgastantes.'

Tomoyo e Sakura riram discretamente da piada, irritando Kero.

Kero: 'Pois saiba, garota, que eu, o poderoso Kerberus, estava rondando a cidade junto com aquele insuportável do Ywe para ver se achávamos o tal assassino.'

Tomoyo (mostrando o jornal): 'Pelo jeito não o encontraram, ele fez outra vitima esta madrugada.'

Sakura (pegando o jornal das mãos da amiga): 'Outra? Meu Deus! Esta já é a oitava pessoa encontrada morta.'

Meilyn (se arrepiando toda): 'Nossa, lá na China não tinha destas coisas!'

Sakura (lendo a manchete): 'Oitava vitima encontrada mutilada pelo assassino cruel.' (ela continuou a ler a reportagem em silencio)

Kero: 'Infelizmente não achamos nada, nem a presença dele sentimos.'

Meilyn: 'Vocês devem é estar enferrujados.'

Tomoyo: 'Tem certeza, Kero? Um demônio deste não poderia esconder tanto a sua presença.'

Kero: 'Ywe falou a mesma coisa. Mas não sentimos a presença de nenhum demônio na cidade, a não ser a presença do moleque.'

Sakura: 'Tá querendo insinuar que ele...'

Kero (interrompendo a mestra, pois via sua cara de raiva): 'Claro que não! O moleque pode ter os seus defeitos mas não é um assassino!'

Meilyn (dando um cascudo na cabeçona de Kero): 'É bom mesmo não insinuar nada, bola de pêlo!'

Kero: 'Hei! Eu só falei o que senti.'

Sakura (dobrando o jornal e o colocando de lado): 'Acho que vou ter que começar a voltar a fazer ronda na cidade a noite. Droga, eu detestava andar a noite pelas ruas.'

Tomoyo (se levantando): 'Ai eu vou ter a oportunidade de lhe filmar novamente, que emoção!'

Meilyn (com uma imensa gota na cabeça): 'Tomoyo, não acha que é meio arriscado?'

Tomoyo: 'Uma câmera-woman tem que estar sempre preparada para enfrentar o perigo em suas filmagem. (a menina juntou as mãozinhas em posição teatral) Eu vou poder voltar a fazer os meus modelitos especiais para batalhas....'

Sakura: 'Menos Tomoyo... menos...'

Tomoyo não ouviu muito, estava dando aquelas risadinhas doidas que ela costumava dar quando criança quando esta ansiosa para filmar a amiga. (já repararam nas risadinhas dela? Cara, era muito engraçado!!! Eu morria de rir da cara de maluca que ela fazia!)

Meilyn: 'Não adianta falar com ela agora, ela não vai ouvir nada.'

Sakura (balançando a cabeça): 'Tem razão.'

Kero (de boca cheia): 'Ué onde está o moleque? Ainda não acordou?'

Sakura (sem graça): 'Ele está cansado, pediu para dormir um pouco.'

Kero: 'Que pena, queria perguntar para ele se encontrou alguma coisa ontem.'

Sakura (sem entender): 'Encontrou? Como assim Kero?'

Kero (sem dar muita atenção a preocupação da sua mestra): 'Ontem quando eu cheguei vi ele pulando a janela do seu quarto, deve ter ido fazer uma ronda também.'

Sakura: 'Ele saiu a noite?:'

Kero: 'Provavelmente, né Sakura!'

Sakura (estranhando): 'Estranho, eu não vi que ele tinha saído.'

Kero: 'Claro! Você dorme que nem uma pedra.'

Meilyn: 'Isso eu tenho que concordar com ele.'

Meilyn e Kero conversavam animadamente sobre a peça de teatro e os ensaios e Tomoyo estava já desenhando seus novos modelitos no guardanapo de papel. A menina se levantou da mesa ainda com a cabeça dando voltas, era a quarta vez que ela pegava Li saindo de madrugada. Levando-se em conta que realmente tinha um sono pesado provavelmente ele já tinha dado estas escapulidas pela noite um bom número de vezes. Um calafrio percorreu o corpo da moça, deixando todos os seus pêlos arrepiados, Kero tinha razão, apenas a presença de Li é que estava cada vez mais forte, ela não sentia a presença de nenhuma outra criatura ou ser das trevas ou qualquer outra presença mágica, isso claro, tirando seu amigo Eriol que estava na cidade. Ela balançou a cabeça para dissipar os pensamentos.

Li estava sentado em frente ao seu computador, ele não estava com a menor vontade de fazer aquele relatório chato e repetitivo. Olhou para o lado e viu Saito trabalhando como rosto vidrado na tela do computador. Deu um longo suspiro e afrouxou o nó da gravata, hoje em especial aquilo estava incomodando ele demais. 

Voz (ao seu ouvido): 'Está doente, Li?'

O rapaz levou um susto e realmente quase caiu da cadeira. Olhou para trás e viu Mishimura sorrindo para ele. Ela se debruçou na mesa do rapaz ficando quase de frente a ele.

Akami: 'Não o encontrei na faculdade esta manhã, faltou?'

Syaoran (passando a mão no cabelo): 'Sim, não estava me sentindo bem.'

Akami (colocando a mão na testa dele): 'Deixa eu ver se está com febre.'

Li levantou as sobrancelhas fitando a menina. Ela deslizou sua mão no rosto do rapaz de forma carinhosa.

Akami: 'Está um pouco quente, não quer ir para casa descansar? Eu posso levar você até lá.'

Saito que olhava discretamente para o casal tossiu alto e sorrindo maliciosamente. 

Syaoran: 'Não precisa, eu estou bem.'

Akami: 'Tem certeza?'

Ele confirmou com a cabeça voltando os seus olhos para o computador.

Akami: 'Vou preparar um chá para você então.'

Li falou que não precisava mas a menina não deu ouvidos saindo do escritório.

Saito: 'Nossa, ela gamou em você. Também depois daquela festa!' (terminou soltando uma longa gargalhada)

Syaoran: 'Nem me fale daquilo, nunca paguei tanto mico na minha vida.'

Saito: 'Relaxa, cara! A mulherada foi a loucura com você. Acho que vou começar a malhar também.' (ele falou observando a si próprio)

Syaoran (se esticando na cadeira): 'Já estou de saco cheio de fazer sempre a mesma coisa.'

Saito (erguendo uma sobrancelha): 'Tá falando sério?'

Syaoran (balançando a cabeça): 'Não precisa de um estagiário para fazer isso e sim de um robô.'

Saito (rindo): 'Não exagera.'

Syaoran (se levantando): 'Acho que vou para cobertura fumar um pouco.'

Saito: 'Desde quando está fumando?'

Syaoran: 'Sei lá.'

O rapaz saiu do escritório e chamou o elevador para subir a cobertura do prédio, apenas lá era permitido fumar. O rapaz se debruçou na grade apreciando a vista de cidade e tirou um maço de cigarro do bolso interno no terno, pegou um e o acendeu. Sakura o mataria se soubesse que tinha pego este vicio. Ela detestava tudo que fosse contra a boa saúde. 

Voz: 'Ora, ora... encontrei quem eu queria.'

Syaoran reconheceu a voz grave do dono da firma, virou-se para trás e se deparou com o senhor Mishimura e os seus dois sócios, não resistiu em dar um leve sorriso debochado ao ver o poderoso senhor Key e o velho. O rapaz jogou o cigarro no chão e pisou nele para apagar o fogo. 

Mishimura: 'Gostaria muito de apresentar este rapaz, foi ele que me salvou naquele terrível episódio dos terremotos, aquele que comentei com vocês a pouco tempo.'

Key (ao ouvido dele): 'Ah sim o rapaz que roubou o coraçãozinho da minha afilhada.'

Mishimura (sorrindo): 'Este mesmo.'

Key (sorrindo cinicamente): 'Então o rapaz aqui é um herói.'

Mishimura (com um largo sorriso): 'Sim! E o melhor estagiário na área de administração do meu escritório.'

Takwa: 'Não me diga. (olhando para o rapaz) Vejo que tem muitas qualidades, rapaz.'

Syaoran (entrando no jogo deles): 'Nem tantas.'

Mishimura (se aproximando): 'Deixe eu os apresentar. Li estes são os meus sócios, senhor Key e senhor Takwa.'

Key: 'Já tivemos a oportunidade de nos conhecer, não é mesmo senhor Li?'

Takwa: 'Li? Um poderoso clã da china pelo que eu saiba. Os anciões são muito respeitados por sua sabedoria e influencia. Ah sim além de formarem perfeitos guerreiros.'

Syaoran: 'Não sabia que conhecia tão bem minha família.'

Key: 'Como disse, gostamos muito do seu país natal.'

Mishimura (entusiasmado): 'Então é de uma linhagem nobre, meu caro rapaz?'

Takwa: 'Ah sim, podemos dizer que os Lis são um dos clãs mais poderosos da china, só não entendo porque um membro tão qualificado não esteja trabalhando com ele.'

Syaoran (não perdendo a calma): 'Pode-se dizer que tive incompatibilidade de idéias.'

Takwa: 'Claro, também soube que os anciões são muito tradicionais. (virando-se para Mishimura) Acredita que eles punem os membros que consideram indignos?'

Mishimura: 'Não me diga.'

Takwa: 'Sim, além disso, eles tem grande influência na política e corre também um boato que muitos membros são dotados de magia.'

Mishimura (mostrando nítido interesse): 'Nossa.'

Syaoran: 'Não sabia que se interessava tanto pelo meu clã, senhor Takwa.'

Takwa: 'Sou um pesquisador atento, senhor Li.'

Os três ficaram se encarando, Key não comentaria nada de como se conheceram, provavelmente usava a empresa para lavar o dinheiro que conseguia nas lutas.

Key: 'Realmente uma incrível coincidência o encontrá-lo aqui, rapaz.'

Syaoran: 'Digo o mesmo.'

Takwa: 'O vento aqui é muito forte, porque não terminamos logo esta nossa visita, Key?'

Key: 'Claro, foi um prazer revê-lo.' (disse estendendo a mão para Li)

Syaoran (apertando a mão dele): 'Igualmente.'

Os três homens se afastaram do rapaz que os observou até sumirem de vista. 

Syaoran: 'Mas esta agora.'

Ele voltou a se virar para a paisagem e acendeu outro cigarro.

Sakura estava apitando um jogo de queimado entre os seus alunos da terceira série, quando sentiu uma presença diferente perto dela, não era de um demônio nem de algum mago que ela conhecia, parecia muito com a de Li antes de ir para o mundo das trevas. Ela se distraiu do jogo olhando para os lados e viu um rapaz alto, com os cabelos longos e pretos. Ele a encarava intensamente fazendo ela se arrepiar. 

Sakura: 'Quem é ele?'

Um grito de um dos seus alunos fez a moça voltar a atenção ao jogo das crianças, que discutiam de quem era o ponto. Quando Sakura voltou a se virar para o mesmo local onde encontrara o misterioso rapaz ele já tinha desaparecido.

Sakura: 'Quem será aquele rapaz?'

Aluno: 'Senhorita Kinomoto!'

Sakura se virou para os seus alunos que a fitavam com enormes pontos de interrogações na cabeça. Resolveu tirar o tal rapaz da cabeça.

Atrás de uma arvore Logan ainda observava a jovem.

Logan: 'Então aquela é a forma humana do pilar deste Universo.'

O rapaz não pode deixar de dar um sorriso ao reparar em como era bonita. Se agora estava no cargo de guardião deste universo por tempo indeterminado, ele também era responsável pela segurança dela. Os magos do circulo lhe explicaram tudo que estava acontecendo desde o incidente do caos. Era difícil acreditar que uma mulher tão linda e delicada como a que ele observava realmente estivesse apaixonada por um demônio, mesmo que ele tenha sido um dia o guardião. 

Logan: 'Talvez ela esteja sobre algum feitiço.'

Sakura olhou na direção dele fazendo o rapaz se esconder melhor, com medo de ser descoberto. Ele podia sentir a presença boa dela, era uma presença diferente de todas que já tinha conhecido. Era quente e agradável, quase embriagante. O rapaz balançou a cabeça tentando dissipar aqueles pensamentos. Era normal se sentir atraído pelo pilar, pois era o guardião que deveria protegê-lo contra tudo, mas tinha que manter a cabeça no lugar, aquele não era o seu universo, assim que acabasse com aquele tal demônio superior voltaria ao mundo dele.

Sakura chegou em casa e encontrou apenas Tomoyo que estava com algumas pessoas discutindo sobre o seu cd, ela deu um tchauzinho para a amiga ocupada e atravessou a sala para não atrapalhar a reunião. Como não poderia fazer muita coisa, resolveu lavar a roupa que estava empilhada a quase três dias na caixa. Desde que Meilyn começou a ensaiar a peça as tarefas domésticas começaram a ser colocadas de lado por todo mundo, inclusive por ela, que já estava acostumada com a amiga fazendo tudo. Pegou o balaio de roupa suja e levou para área para colocar tudo na máquina. Ela cantarolava enquanto tirava as roupas de todos, quando sentiu um cheiro forte vindo de uma das camisetas de Li. Ela estendeu a sua frente e viu que estava bem suja, levou até o rosto e fez uma careta sentindo o cheiro do suor e cigarro. 

Sakura (para si mesma): 'Syaoran está fumando?'

Ela franziu a testa colocou a camiseta na máquina, já estava na hora de pedir satisfações para o seu namorado, não tinha cabimento ela sentir medo de perguntar alguma coisa para ele. Colocou as outras roupas para lavar. 

Li chegou poucas horas depois, os produtores de Tomoyo já tinham ido embora e Meilyn também já tinha chegado da sua primeira prova cantarolando musicas em chinês. Ela estava saltitante, literalmente saltitante. As meninas estavam fazendo o jantar com a ajuda, ou melhor, a supervisão de Kero , que só dava palpites. Sakura assim que ouviu a porta abrir secou as mãos no avental e foi falar com Li que tirava os sapatos e o terno.

Sakura (se aproximando dele): 'Como foi seu dia?'

Syaoran: 'Normal.'

Ela o abraçou tentando sentir o cheiro dele, Li sorriu a abraçando e beijando levemente seus lábios. Sakura se afastou dele com uma cara séria.

Sakura: 'Desde quando está fumando?'

Syaoran (arregalando os olhos): 'Não estou fumando.' (mentiu descaradamente)

Sakura: 'Não minta para mim.'

Syaoran (incomodado): 'Não estou mentindo. Que saco, Sakura! Vai ficar me controlando agora.'

Sakura: 'Você está fedendo a cigarro.'

Syaoran (subindo as escadas): 'O pessoal lá do escritório é que fuma.'

Sakura: 'Você trabalha lá a muito tempo e nunca voltou fedendo a cigarro.'

Syaoran: 'Hei você não é a minha mãe!'

Sakura (indo atrás dele): 'Mas me importo com você. Sabia que cigarro faz mal.'

Syaoran (sorrindo): 'Não se preocupe que eu não vou morrer de câncer.'

Sakura: 'Para de brincadeira! Isso é sério! Além disso cigarro é fedorento.'

Syaoran: 'Para com isso, já falei que não estou fumando.'

A moça pegou o terno dele e procurou nos bolsos até achar o maço de cigarro. Ela mostrou para ele com uma cara feia.

Sakura: 'Desde quando anda mentindo para mim?'

Syaoran (pegando o maço da mão dela com força): 'Isso não é da sua conta.'

Sakura: 'É da minha conta sim! Você é o meu namorado, não pode me esconder as coisas!'

Syaoran: 'Posso esconder tudo que eu ache que você não tenha que saber.'

Sakura (sentindo lágrimas nos olhos): 'Porque isso Syaoran? O que está acontecendo com você?'

Syaoran (irritado): 'Não ta acontecendo nada!'

Sakura: 'Como nada?! Você anda fumando, não está conseguindo se controlar com a bebida, falta a faculdade, se ferra nas provas, além de ficar andando a noite pela rua!'

Syaoran: 'Você ta exagerando! Você sempre exagera em tudo!'

Sakura (não segurando mais as lágrimas): 'Porque está agindo assim?'

Syaoran (se sentindo mal em vê-la chorar): 'Não está acontecendo nada, minha flor.'

Li se aproximou dela e a abraçou contra o peito enquanto a menina chorava sem parar, ela abraçou a cintura do rapaz com força. No fundo ele sabia que Sakura estava certa, nem ele mesmo estava se reconhecendo mais. Talvez finalmente ele estivesse se transformando definitivamente num demônio. O problema era como ele a protegeria dele mesmo, este era o seu maior medo.

Continua.


	14. Luta entre Guardiões

**Capitulo 14: Luta entre Guardiões**

            Li estava na frente de Key e Takwa no salão principal do ringue de luta clandestina. Key colocou os maços de dinheiro na mesa que os separava.

Key: 'Pode contar se quiser. Está tudo aí!'

            Li não falou nada colocou tudo dentro de um saco de papel sem se dar ao trabalho de contar. 

Syaoran: 'Bem, acho que é só.'

Key: 'Porque não tenta continuar lutando? Pode ganhar muito mais que isso.'

Syaoran: 'Isso é ilegal.'

Key: 'E o que é legal neste mundo? Em poucos minutos você pode ganhar mais dinheiro do que em meses trabalhando como estagiário na firma do Mishimura.'

Syaoran (ponderando): 'Eu sei.'

Takwa: 'Não seja bobo, rapaz. Pode juntar mais dinheiro e dar uma vida mais confortável para a sua garota.'

            Li encarou o velho que sorria de lado. Ele tinha razão, com um dinheiro deste poderia dar de tudo para Sakura. Ele franziu a testa pensando.

Key: 'Não precisa dar a resposta agora. Nos procure quando quiser ou...(abriu um sorriso malicioso)... Quando o dinheiro terminar.'

            Li acenou para eles com a mão e saiu do escritório, atravessou a multidão que estava assistindo outra luta. Ele nem ao menos virou o rosto para os lados, queria voltar logo para casa e desfazer a magia em Sakura, ele sabia que não estava certo o que andava fazendo e se um dia ela descobrisse brigaria com ele e com razão, detestaria que ela fizesse o mesmo com ele.

            Caminhou pelas ruas desertas de Tomoeda, quando sentiu uma presença que o seguia, acelerou o passo e percebeu que ela se aproximava, ele não conseguia distinguir de quem era, resolveu parar com a brincadeira de pique pega. Guardou o dinheiro no bolso interno do casaco e parou no meio do parque.

Syaoran (olhando em volta): 'Apareça logo! Sei que está me seguindo faz tempo.'

            Não obteve resposta, ao contrário, sentiu ela vindo na direção dele em silêncio, quando virou de costas recebeu uma forte estocada no abdômen, caiu de joelhos sangrando. Uma lâmina fria repousou no seu pescoço cortando de leve a pele do rapaz. 

Voz: 'Foi mais fácil do que eu pensava.'

Syaoran (pegando a espada do agressor com as mãos): 'Aí é que você se engana.'

            A espada foi forçada a entrar no pescoço dele, mas apenas conseguiu ferir a mão do rapaz que segurava-a com força, o sangue acumulava-se no chão formando uma pequena poça vermelha. 

            Li empurrou a espada e deu uma cambalhota para trás fitando o inimigo.

Syaoran: 'Quem é você?'

Logan: 'O novo guardião.'

Syaoran: 'Guardião?'

Logan (sarcasticamente): 'Acho que está na hora de você se aposentar, senhor Li.'

Syaoran (analisando-o): 'Então você é o fantoche da vez daqueles magos idiotas.'

Logan (franzindo a testa): 'É arrogante como me falaram. É incrível a magia que fez para o pilar apaixonar-se por você.' 

Syaoran (não gostando dele ter mencionado sua namorada): 'O que sabe do pilar?'

Logan: 'Que andou dormindo com ela. Acho que nem um demônio como você resistiria a bela mestra das cartas.'

Syaoran (trincando os dentes): 'Andou espionando a minha namorada?'

Logan: 'Agora ela é minha responsabilidade.'

Syaoran (começando a detestar ele): 'Pois é bom saber que ela é a minha garota, MINHA!'

Logan (sorrindo): 'Ela não é uma garota, ela é apenas uma casca que protege o pilar, claro que é uma bonita casca, mas não passa disso.'

Syaoran: 'Vou fazer você engolir cada palavra que disse.'

Logan (empunhando sua espada): 'Estou ansioso por isso.' 

            Os dois aproximaram-se ao mesmo tempo, Li invocou sua espada. Faíscas saíram das duas fortes armas que chocavam-se violentamente na noite. Ambos, finalmente, tinham encontrado um adversário a altura de seus grandiosos poderes de guardiões. Li abaixou-se de um ataque e acertou Logan nas costas, que caiu no chão. Quando Syaoran estava pronto para deferir um outro ataque, Logan rolou, dando uma cambalhota e fugindo da morte certa. Levantou-se e continuou sua batalha de espadas e golpes de várias modalidades de lutas.  

Logan (olhando ofegante para Li): 'Você não é nada mal.'

Syaoran (igualmente cansado): 'Você também não.'

            Eles atacaram-se novamente com violência. Quando um abria a guarda um pouco, já era recebido com chutes certeiros no estômago ou no rosto, fazendo inúmeros ferimentos em ambos. Numa manobra mais ágil Logan lançou longe a espada de Li. 

Logan (apontando para ele a arma): 'É o seu fim, demônio.'

Syaoran: 'Você é rápido, mas não é tão forte assim.'

            Logan pulou para o céu e puxou um ofuro  parecido com os de Li.

Logan: 'Deus do fogo, vinde a mim!'

            Li ficou surpreso em ver ele usando uma magia idêntica a dele, foi atingido com tudo pelas chamas mágicas formando uma enorme fogueira a sua volta. Logan pousou no chão como um gato e apreciou as enormes labaredas. 

Logan: 'Que queime até morrer.'

            Qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver as chamas diminuírem de tamanho limitando-se a uma pequena esfera que flutuava acima da mão direita de Li.

Syaoran: 'Seus poderes são iguais aos meus. Realmente estou impressionado com você, seja lá quem for. Só tem um problema. Eu não sou mais o guardião, eu sou um ser das trevas.'

            Ele fechou a mão fazendo o fogo desaparecer por completo. Logan olhava para ele com os olhos assustados.

Syaoran: 'Terá que fazer muito melhor que isso para me derrotar. (ele levantou a mão para o céu que formou um imenso redemoinho de nuvens vermelhas) Vinde a mim, deus da morte! Chamas negras do inferno!!!'

            Logan foi envolvido por chamas mágicas negras, elas não o queimavam apenas provocavam a dor das queimaduras. O rapaz caiu de joelhos tentando controlar a dor. Li se aproximou dele encarando-o friamente. Depois de um tempo, com um gesto fez com que desaparecessem, Logan fez um esforço imenso para levantar o rosto e um pouco do corpo. 

Logan: 'V-Você tem o poder...'

Syaoran: 'Não se aproxime da minha garota, está me ouvindo?'

            Logan se levantou, com estremo esforço, e encarou-o 

Logan: 'Ela não é a sua garota.'

            Li ergueu uma sobrancelha encarando-o, aproximou-se desferindo dois socos no rosto do rapaz que deu alguns passos para trás até encostar-se a uma árvore para não cair. 

Syaoran: 'Sakura é minha, e não vou permitir que tire-a de mim.'

Logan (limpando o sangue da boca): 'Você ficou ofendido por eu dizer que ela é uma casca, mas fala dela com um objeto também.'

Syaoran (serrando os olhos nele): 'Quer apanhar mais?' 

Logan: 'Quem irá apanhar será você!' 

            Logan fez um gesto com a mão e a sua espada que estava no chão caída voou nas costas de Li. O rapaz caiu de joelhos com a arma encravada nas costas.  Logan se aproximou dele e chutou o rosto de Li que voou longe batendo numa árvore. Ele caiu gemendo de dor, a magia de Lutor estava curando as feridas, mas provocavam uma dor insuportável em seu corpo, além disso, precisava tirar a espada cravada nas suas costas. Logan vinha correndo na direção dele para lhe aplicar mais alguns golpes, mas bateu fortemente na barreira mágica de Li. Enquanto o atual guardião socava a barreira, Li levantou-se e com uma das mãos puxou com toda força a espada, ele caiu de joelhos novamente, há muito tempo não se sentia vulnerável daquela maneira. Levantou-se mesmo sentindo as pernas bambas e posicionou-se para a nova luta. A barreira desapareceu e Logan imitou se oponente para a luta corpo a corpo. 

Syaoran (fazendo um gesto com a mão): 'Vem.'

            Logan trincou os dentes e correu ao encontro dele, os dois começaram novamente com o festival de chutes e socos, defesa e ataque, golpes perfeitos por terra e pelo ar. Depois de quase minutos incessantes de luta eles separam-se ofegantes.

Logan (encarando-o): 'Até onde pretende ir com esta brincadeira?'

Syaoran: 'Até onde eu quiser.'

            Eles atracaram-se novamente apesar de estarem exaustos. Seus corpos estavam cobertos de hematomas e cortes. Ywe e Kerberus se aproximaram da luta, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo, identificaram Li de imediato, porém seus olhos cravaram no outro guerreiro de longos cabelos negros. Seria ele o demônio que estava matando pessoas na cidade?

Ywe (observando a luta): 'É ele Kerberus?'

Kerberus: 'Sua presença não é de um demônio.'

Ywe: 'Isso eu sei, mas seria ele o assassino?'

Kerberus: 'Talvez.'

Ywe (aproximando-se dos dois): 'Precisamos saber.'

            Syaoran sentiu a presença dos dois guardiões e virou o rosto rapidamente, não queria que eles interferissem naquela luta. Levantou uma de suas mãos na direção deles fazendo sua barreira mágica se materializar novamente. Ywe bateu com tudo nela. 

Ywe (a tocando): 'O que é isso?'

            Kerberus se aproximou e tocou uma de suas patas na barreira.

Kerberus: 'Isso é obra de Li. Não adianta, não tem como atravessá-la. Pelo jeito o moleque quer a luta apenas para ele.'

Ywe: 'Então esta é a barreira que você falou?'

Kerberus: 'Isso mesmo. Gastei toda a minha energia tentando destruí-la em vão.'

            Ywe a socou um pouco para tentar acreditar no que o tigre havia falado. Apenas em tocar o guardião podia sentir uma energia nociva vindo dela. Li estava muito desenvolvido como um ser das trevas. 

            Logan caiu no chão exausto, não conseguia mais levantar-se, seu corpo não obedecia mais as às suas ordens. Li caiu de joelhos tentando recuperar o fôlego da batalha. Logan era um adversário rápido e mortal, como ele. 

Logan (fitando-o): 'Matei inúmeros demônios, mas nunca encontrei um tão forte quanto você.'

Syaoran (ofegante): 'E nem vai encontrar.'

            Logan sentiu um arrepio percorrendo sua espinha, ele morreria agora. Ele sabia que com apenas um gesto Li poderia matá-lo. Syaoran levantou-se e estendeu a mão em direção a sua espada, ela voou pousando em sua mão. O rapaz fechou os olhos e a espada voltou a sua forma de esfera negra. Logan olhava assustado para ele, o guardião podia jurar que ele o mataria. 

Syaoran: 'Não aproxime-se de Sakura. Como eu disse, ela é minha.'

            Disse virando-se para trás e começando a caminhar em direção a sua casa. A barreira se desfez possibilitando a Ywe e Kerberus se aproximarem do rapaz. 

Ywe (parando a frente dele): 'Quem é você?'

            Logan levantou-se do chão e sentou-se encostado numa árvore com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

Logan: 'Ele é bom... Ele é realmente bom.'

Kerberus: 'Está falando de quem?'

Logan (fitou as duas criaturas aladas): 'Me deixem em paz.'

Ywe (apontando um flecha para ele): 'Nos diga quem é você?'

Logan (vendo que não estava muito em vantagem): 'Sou o novo guardião.'

Kerberus: 'Guardião?"

Logan: 'Isso. O novo guardião deste universo.'

Ywe (franzindo a testa): 'A sua presença... Ela é muito parecida com a do descendente de Clow antes de morrer.'

Kerberus: 'É verdade.'

Logan (levantando-se ainda apoiado na árvore): 'Porque estou no mesmo cargo que era dele. Vim de outro universo para tentar acabar com ele, mas... Acho que isso vai me dar um pouco mais de trabalho.'

            Ele começou a caminhar devagar se afastando dos dois que se fitavam com enormes pontos de interrogações na cabeça. Logan usou uma magia, desaparecendo em meio a uma fumaça. 

            Li chegou em casa exausto, a luta contra aquele sujeito tinha deixado-o bem machucado, tirou o casaco rasgado e foi até o banheiro para tomar um banho e recuperar-se dos inúmeros ferimentos que tinha no corpo, a dor estava quase insuportável. 

Syaoran: 'O que adianta isso curar se dói tanto!'

            Ele tirou a roupa e entrou no chuveiro, esperando todos os ferimentos pararem de sangrar e fecharem-se, principalmente o das costas que ardia como quando suas asas surgiram. Ywe e Kerberus chegaram na casa da sua mestra e foram ao quarto dela. Tomoyo e Meilyn acabaram acordando com a barulheira que os dois faziam.

Tomoyo (observando os dois no corredor): 'O que fazem aqui?'

Kerberus: 'Sakura ainda está dormindo?'

Tomoyo: 'Acho que sim.'

            Eles olharam para a porta fechada do banheiro e viram várias marcas de sangue no chão.

Meilyn (se desesperando): 'De quem é este sangue todo?!'

Ywe: 'Do descendente de Clow.'

Meilyn: 'Xiao Lang?! Vocês o atacaram?!'

Kerberus: 'Nós não! O novo e misterioso guardião!'

Tomoyo: 'Um novo guardião?'

Ywe: 'Isso mesmo.'

Kerberus (olhando para a porta do quarto de sua mestra): 'Esta confusão toda e a Sakura não acorda! Nossa ela está com um sono pesado mesmo!'

Ywe: 'Não pode ser só isso.' 

            Os quatro entraram no quarto e viram Sakura dormindo profundamente envolta à magia de Li.

Tomoyo: 'O que é isso?'

Ywe: 'Sakura está sob uma magia. Por isso não consegue acordar.'

Meilyn: 'Como é que é?'

Kerberus (aproximando-se da cama de sua mestra): 'O moleque anda usando magia para ela dormir.'

Meilyn: 'Não pode ser!'

            Ywe puxou o ofuro de Li da cabeceira da cama e o rasgou. Sakura abriu os olhos logo em seguida e encarou os amigos ao lado de sua cama, Ao ver Ywe, se cobriu tampando a camisola.

Sakura: 'O que é isso?'

Ywe (jogando na cama o ofuro rasgado ao meio): 'Li anda enfeitiçando você para permanecer dormindo a noite.'

Sakura (observando o papel rasgado): 'Que brincadeira é esta?' 

Ywe: 'Não tem brincadeira nenhuma aqui Sakura.'

            A menina olhou para o quarto procurando o namorado.

Sakura: 'Cadê o Syaoran?'

Tomoyo: 'Ele está trancado no banheiro.'

            A menina levantou-se com o ofuro nas mãos. Perguntaria para Li se aquela história era verdade. Ela caminhou pelo quarto, quando sentiu algo molhado em seus pés.

Sakura (olhando assustada para o chão): 'Que sangue é este?'

Meilyn: 'Eles disseram que é de Xiao Lang.'

Sakura (assustada): 'De Syaoran? O que está acontecendo aqui?!'

Ywe: 'O vimos lutando contra um rapaz que se titulou o novo guardião.'

Meilyn: 'Guardião? Guardião do que?'

Tomoyo: 'Deste Universo? O guardião das trevas?'

Kerberus: 'Isso mesmo, Tomoyo.'

Sakura: 'Mas Syaoran é que é o guardião das trevas!'

Ywe: 'Ele agora é as trevas, Sakura!'

            Sakura engoliu seco, Ywe tinha razão. Li agora era um demônio, não era mais o guardião por isso não tinha sido chamado para a reunião do círculo de magos. Li saiu do banheiro se sentindo melhor, mas extremamente exausto. Sakura parou na frente dele mostrando o seu ofuro rasgado.

Sakura: 'Desde quando está usando magia em mim, Syaoran?'

            Ele olhou para ela assustado, desviou os olhos para os outros que estavam fitando-o com caras estranhas. 

Syaoran (desviando dela): 'Não quero falar sobre isso agora. Estou cansado.'

Sakura (segurando o braço dele): 'Pois vai falar comigo sim, e agora!'

Ywe: 'Onde estão os seus ferimentos, descendente de clow?'

            Li levantou os olhos para Ywe que olhava-o sério.

Kerberus (observando o corpo do rapaz sem nenhuma ferida): 'Vimos que estava completamente arrebentado, onde estão aqueles machucados todos?'

Syaoran (tentando disfarçar): 'Não sei de ferimentos nenhum.'

Ywe: 'Então de quem é o sangue que está neste chão?'

            Li abaixou os olhos e viu que o chão estava todo sujo com o seu sangue, inclusive suas roupas rasgadas que estavam no cesto de lixo.

Sakura: 'Até quando vai continuar mentindo? Até quando pretende mentir?!'

            Li voltou a fitar os olhos de esmeralda a sua frente, viu que eles estavam rasos de lágrimas. Ele não poderia contar e admitir que estava se transformando em um demônio para ela, Sakura o rejeitaria na hora.

Syaoran (empurrando ela e passando por todos): 'Me deixem em paz!'

            Ele entrou no quarto e bateu a porta com força. Todos olharam assustados para a porta fechada. Li estava completamente transtornado.

Ywe: 'Já estou cansado disso, vamos Kerberus, se ele não quer falar por bem o que está acontecendo, vamos arrancar dele.'

Kerberus: 'Finalmente tenho que concordar com você.'

Sakura (berrando): 'Parem vocês dois! Eu vou falar com ele, Syaoran é o meu namorado!'

Ywe: 'Ele não é mais o seu namorado! Não está vendo no que ele virou agora?'

Sakura (chorando): 'Não! Ele ainda é o meu Syaoran!'

Kerberus (a fitando com carinho): 'Sakura, por favor, você não pode se expor desta maneira.'

Sakura: 'Eu não estou me expondo! Syaoran nunca me machucaria...'

Ywe (segurando-a pelos ombros): 'Eu já não tenho tanta certeza sobre isso.'

Sakura (engolindo o choro): 'Me deixem tentar falar com ele.'

Ywe (depois de um longo suspiro): 'Está bem.'

Tomoyo: 'Não tente falar hoje com ele.'

Meilyn: 'Isso, deixe para amanhã. Xiao Lang está cansado, ele não ouvirá uma palavra do que você disser.'

Tomoyo: 'Durma o resto da noite no nosso quarto. Amanhã de manhã você tenta falar com ele.'

Meilyn: 'Isso mesmo! É o melhor.'

Ywe: 'Elas têm razão.'

            Sakura deu os ombros, fitou um tempo a porta fechada do quarto e apertou mais forte o ofuro na mão. Por fim, concordou com as amigas, Li não a ouviria agora mesmo, acompanhou as duas para dormir. Precisava colocar as idéias em ordem. 

            Sakura não pregou o olho a noite, sua cabeça dava voltas. O que estaria acontecendo com o seu Syaoran? Ela levantou-se da cama onde dormia com Tomoyo e foi até a janela do quarto para ver a noite sem lua. Ela não o reconhecia mais, não parecia mais o seu pequeno lobo. Li estava agressivo não só com ela ,como com todos, começara a fumar, por Deus, quando ela o imaginou fumando? Nunca! Não se controlava mais com a bebida fazendo aquele escândalo no dia da festa de boas vindas deles, andava matando aulas na faculdade e seu rendimento nos estudos estava baixíssimo, além disso, vivia atrasado agora e dormindo até tarde. _"Claro que estava cansado, andava dando suas escapulidas a noite e usando magia para eu não o flagrar mais... mas o que ele fazia a noite? Porque tinha que sair a noite?"  Eram tantas as coisas que Li estava escondendo dela, que.não sabia mais quem era Syaoran. A menina levou as mãos ao peito tentando conter a dor que sentia no coração. Lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos lembrando-se de cada momento que tinha passado com ele, cada beijo, cada carinho, cada noite de amor dos dois. _"Por que as coisas tem que ser tão difíceis para a gente? Por quê?"_  Pensou desesperada._

            O sol nasceu, mostrando que aquele seria um longo dia. Sakura desceu da janela onde estava sentada e em silêncio saiu do quarto das amigas, tinha que falar com Li, tinha que resolver tudo. Atravessou o corredor e abriu a porta do próprio quarto, olhou para a cama e a viu vazia. Li já tinha se levantado. Procurou-o pela casa e não o encontrou. A menina correu até o segundo andar e abriu o armário rezando para as coisas do namorado ainda estarem dentro dele, respirou aliviada ao ver que tudo estava lá. Graças a Deus, ele não tinha ido embora de casa, apenas estava tentando ganhar tempo para não falar com ela de imediato. Sakura deitou na cama deles abraçando o travesseiro do namorado, ela respirou aquele perfume que Li tinha naturalmente, era tão bom que ela achava que não conseguira viver sem ele. Uma lágrima brotou de seus olhos molhando o travesseiro do rapaz. O despertador da mesinha de cabeceira tocou, Sakura se esticou desligando-o. ela precisava trabalhar hoje, já havia faltado quase uma semana quando esteve internada no hospital. O diretor Terada era um bom homem, mas não tanto a ponto de liberar faltas o tempo todo. Levantou-se para arrumar-se, a noite falaria com Li e ele não fugiria mais daquela conversa, ela tinha que descobrir o que estava acontecendo com ele e  ajudá-lo a superar tudo, não importa o que estava acontecendo, ela estaria ao lado dele sempre.

            Li estava já no escritório de estagiários na área administrativa da empresa Mishimura, como era hora do almoço, estava vazio. O senhor Kobayashi ainda não tinha aparecido no escritório, apenas tinha lhe mandado um e-mail bem revoltado cobrando o trabalho que o rapaz andou protelando por estes dias. 

Syaoran: 'Saco!'

            O rapaz debruçou-se na cadeira olhando para a pilha ao lado de relatórios e resumos de transições comerciais. Ele se levantou, pronto para ir novamente ao terraço fumar um cigarro, quando esbarrou em alguém que estava o observando.

Syaoran: 'Mishimura? O que está fazendo aqui a esta hora?'

Akami (sorrindo para ele): 'Eu vi que você saiu da faculdade e veio direto para o escritório.'

Syaoran: 'Estou com trabalho atrasado...'

Akami: 'Está com muitos problemas, não é?'

Syaoran (passando a mão na cabeça): 'Pode-se dizer que sim.'

Akami (aproximando-se dele): 'Eu posso ajudar em alguma coisa?'

Syaoran (dando um leve sorriso): 'Não... Ninguém pode me ajudar.'

Akami: 'Eu disse que era muito jovem para se comprometer com um casamento. Isso requer muita responsabilidade e você é muito jovem para isso...' 

            Syaoran levantou uma sobrancelha observando a menina falar sobre aquilo, ela provavelmente pensou que ele estivesse tendo problemas na sua vida conjugal. O que não era de todo uma mentira, mas não pelos motivos que ela estava falando. A menina falou por quase cinco minutos sem parar tentando fazê-lo entender que era muito jovem para definitivamente se amarrar a uma pessoa. 

Syaoran (interrompendo): 'Então acha que eu devo ter outras experiências?'

Akami (vermelha): 'Acho que deveria conhecer outras garotas, para pelo menos ter a certeza do que está fazendo.'

Syaoran (aproximando-se dela): 'Você não sabe quem realmente eu sou Mishimura... Não sou uma pessoa fácil de se dar.'

Akami: 'Eu adoraria conhecê-lo... Você não vê que eu...'

            Ela parou de falar fitando-o com carinho.

Syaoran: 'Você tem certeza?'

            Akami começou a sentir as pernas bambas com a proximidade dele, Li repousou suas mãos na cintura fina da menina e empurrou-o até que se encostasse a uma das mesas do escritório, quando viu que ela levantou o rosto e fechou os olhos, sorriu e rapidamente a beijou nos lábios. Akami enlaçou o pescoço do rapaz e entreabriu os lábios para que ele aprofundasse o beijo, enquanto uma das mãos do rapaz percorria o corpo da jovem, os dois trocaram carícias cada vez mais íntimas até que ele, de repente, afastou-se deixando a menina sem apoio, ela quase caiu no chão, mas segurou-se como pôde.  Abriu os olhos e encarou Li que a olhava de forma   debochada. 

Syaoran: 'Não pensei que a quietinha Mishimura fosse assim.'

Akami (sorrindo sem graça): 'Também não pensei que o certinho Li beijasse desta maneira.'

Syaoran: 'Você é linda, Mishimura, mas eu já amo outra garota.'                                 

Akami (tentando se controlar): 'A tal Sakura, não é?'

Syaoran: 'Isso mesmo.'

Akami: 'Se a ama tanto, porque me beijou daquela maneira?'

Syaoran: 'Você também queria.'

Akami (caminhando até ele e parando a sua frente): 'Sim, era o que mais queria desde que eu coloquei os olhos em você na faculdade.'

Syaoran: 'Eu sei disso.'

Akami: 'Então sempre soube que eu era louca por você?'

Syaoran: 'Louca? Acho que está exagerando.'

Akami (abraçando-o): 'Eu te amo.'

            Li ficou em silêncio enquanto a menina abraçava-o mais forte, o que ele podia dizer a ela? Afastou-se com as mãos no ombro da moça.

Syaoran: 'Apenas lhe beijei para provar uma coisa para mim mesmo.'

            Ela levantou os olhos para ele.

Syaoran: 'Amo Sakura e não há mulher no mundo que eu queira mais que ela.'

            Akami recebeu aquilo como uma flechada no peito, como era possível que ele estivesse tão próximo dela há dois minutos atrás e agora tão longe? Ele se afastou saindo do escritório e deixando o coraçãozinho da menina em pedaços.

Akami (secando as lágrimas e sorrindo): 'Agora que eu tive você por alguns segundos, não vou deixar que se afaste de mim.'

            Li subiu até o terraço e acendeu um cigarro, estava se sentindo mais aliviado depois que beijou Akami, o rapaz sorriu pensando que ela não era tão má assim, deveria ser uma amante bem interessante, pois deixou se levar com facilidade pelas caricias. Se não se sentisse tão preso a Sakura provavelmente teria se deixado levar pelas investidas da garota, além disso, ela era a filha do dono da empresa, o que também tornava as coisas bem mais interessantes. Soltou a fumaça do cigarro no ar e olhou para Tomoeda. Aquela cidade era bem mais traiçoeira do que havia imaginado quando chegou pela primeira vez, tudo na sua vida mudou. Talvez se nunca tivesse posto seus pés ali, sua vida seria outra, completamente diferente. Para melhor ou para pior? Esta era uma pergunta que talvez nunca pudesse responder. Olhou para o sol e viu a imagem de sua flor sorrindo para ele. Sakura era tão linda e meiga. Ela era perfeita... Perfeita demais para ele. _"É incrível a magia que fez para que o pilar se apaixonasse por você"_. As palavras daquele sujeito ecoavam na sua cabeça, realmente era difícil de acreditar que uma mulher maravilhosa como Sakura fosse apaixonada daquela maneira por ele.  

Syaoran (jogando o cigarro no chão e apagando ele): 'Tenho que mudar as coisas.'

            Ele sabia que Sakura estava sofrendo por ele, e que isso não era justo. Ele precisava mudar, precisava se controlar mais e tentar voltar a ser o que era antes... Precisava fazer isso por ela e faria isso a partir daquele momento. 

            Sakura estava voltando da escola, ela estava mais nervosa do que o normal. Caminhava com passos rápidos para casa. Estava decidida a conversar com Li seriamente. Aquela situação não poderia continuar, Syaoran não poderia continuar agindo daquela maneira.

Sakura: 'Ele usou magia em mim...'

            Uma lágrima saiu dos olhos da menina que secou-a rapidamente. Fechou o casaco e abraçou-se para espantar o frio que sentia. Era em vão, nevava como nunca em Tomoeda. Um calafrio percorreu a espinha da moça que teve que parar para se controlar. Algo não estava certo, sentia em seu coração. Ela estava tendo uns pressentimentos ruins, daqueles que há muito tempo não sentia. O estômago começou a doer causando-lhe um mal estar insuportável. Começou a correr em direção a sua casa, quando dobrou a esquina entendeu o porque daquele pressentimento ruim, uma presença maligna estava próxima, estava vindo da sua casa. Ela começou a correr mais rápido segurando a chave na mão, quando estava a poucos metros ouviu um forte grito!

Sakura: 'Tomoyo!'

            Ela correu até a porta e subiu em um pulo as escadinhas da varanda, quando estava abrindo a porta da casa alguma coisa a jogou longe, a menina caiu de costas quase no meio da rua. Um carro vinha em sua direção, a moça levantou-se ainda tonta, pois acabou batendo com força a cabeça no asfalto e pulou para o lado fugindo de um atropelamento. Ela levantou-se e correu até a casa novamente, quando entrou, viu a pior cena da sua vida: Li estava de joelhos com Tomoyo sangrando deitada no chão. Sakura podia ver duas enormes asas saindo das costas do rapaz. 

Sakura: 'S-Syaoran?'

            Ele levantou o rosto e a menina pode ver os dois olhos vermelhos brilhantes. Eles estavam iguais ao dia que ele tentou matar Seiya. Uma onda de desespero percorreu a garota. Li deixou Tomoyo no chão. Ela estava com enormes cortes na barriga e sangrava muito. O rapaz se levantou e Sakura pode ver finalmente o demônio que seu namorado havia se tornado.

            Ela deu uns passos para trás balançando a cabeça negativamente, chorava como nunca havia chorado antes. Li não falava nada, não tinha o que falar sua aparência dizia tudo. Sakura abaixou os olhos para o chão e viu sua amiga sangrando como nunca.

Sakura: 'O quê você fez?'

Syaoran: 'Sakura...'

Sakura (berrando): 'O que você fez a ela?!'

            Syaoran engoliu seco. Ele via toda a dor da menina pelos belos olhos verdes. Ywe chegou voando e entrou na casa, vendo a aterrorizante cena não teve reação.

Ywe: 'Finalmente se tornou um demônio completo.'

            Sakura correu até a amiga e ajoelhou-se ao lado dela abraçando-a com força. Li deu alguns passos para trás e desmaterializou suas asas. Ywe olhou para Kerberus estendido no chão com um grande machucado também e olhou para a mão de Li que estava suja de sangue. 

Ywe (armando-se com uma flecha): 'Já causou sofrimento demais, demônio.'

            O anjo atirou a flecha, mas Li a deteve com umas das mãos. O guardião ficou sem saber o que fazer vendo o estrondoso poder do rapaz.

Sakura (abraçando a amiga em choque): 'Vá embora! Vá embora, demônio!'

            Li olhou para baixo e viu Sakura encarando-o com ódio, não era um dos seus pesadelos, agora era real. O grande temor dele havia se tornado real, Sakura o odiava. Ele segurou as lágrimas e saiu pela porta, passando por Ywe.  

            Eriol entrou no hospital correndo, Ywe tinha ligado para ele com urgência, o guardião não dizia coisa com coisa tamanho era o seu nervosismo (este é um comentário da Rô que revisou o texto para mim. Eu quase morri de rir. Gente, alguém aí imagina o Ywe nervoso?), mas ele pôde entender o principal e mais chocante: Tomoyo estava morrendo.  

            O rapaz sentia uma dor tão forte no peito, ele já estava perdendo Kaho, não era justo perder Tomoyo também. O suor escorria pelo rosto dele, enquanto que sua cabeça explodia de dor. Avistou Sakura, Touya e Yukito sentados na sala de visitas do hospital.

Eriol: 'O que aconteceu?!'

            Sakura estava em estado de choque, apenas chorava e balançava a cabeça tentando não acreditar no que seus olhos tinham visto há um pouco mais de uma hora. Touya estava ao lado dela tentando lhe dar apoio. Yukito aproximou-se dele com Kero muito machucado nos braços.

Yukito: 'Precisa fazer alguma coisa, Hiragizawa.'

Eriol: 'Por Deus, o que aconteceu? O que houve com Tomoyo?'

Sakura (baixinho): 'Ele a matou... Ele a matou...'

Eriol (virando-se para a amiga): 'Quem?'

Sakura (se levantou berrando): 'Syaoran! (ela escondeu o rosto com as mãos) Ele a matou... Meu Deus...'

            Eriol arregalou os olhos não acreditando no que a menina havia falado.

Eriol: 'Sakura, v-você tem certeza?'

            Ela balançou a cabeça positivamente não encarando o amigo. 

Meilyn (que estava encostada na parede quieta até agora): 'Como pode acreditar nisso?'

            Eriol virou-se para trás, ele não tinha visto a chinesa. 

Meilyn (se aproximando dela): 'Como pode ter certeza de que foi Xiao Lang que tentou matar a Tomoyo?!

Sakura (levantou os olhos para a amiga): 'Eu vi...'

Meilyn: 'Você viu ela já machucada, você não viu ele atacando-a!'

Sakura: 'Você não viu como ele estava! Ele era um monstro! Ele era um demônio!!!'

Meilyn: 'Mesmo ele tornando-se um demônio eu conheço Xiao Lang, ele não machucaria Tomoyo.'

Sakura: 'Você não vê como ele está Meilyn?! Ele não é mais o Syaoran que eu conheci! Ele é um monstro agora!'

Meilyn: 'Se o amasse como eu o amo você nunca acreditaria numa besteira desta.'

            Sakura arregalou os olhos para a amiga fitando-a. Meilyn olhava para ela com uma certa raiva.

Meilyn: 'Ele sofreu tanto por você e agora você o chama de monstro? Você não merece o amor que ele tem por você.'

Sakura: 'Ele não é mais humano, Meilyn! Ele não é mais o homem que eu amo!'

Meilyn: 'Pois ele nunca deixou de ser o homem que eu amo.'

Sakura: 'V-Você o ama?'

Meilyn: 'Nunca percebeu isso, Sakura?'

Sakura: 'Eu pensei que você... Você disse que tinha o esquecido. Você se casou!'

Meilyn (balançando a cabeça): 'Eu nunca o esqueci, eu apenas abri mão dele porque sabia que ele só poderia ser feliz com você, mas agora ouvir da sua boca que ele é um monstro...'

Sakura: 'Mas ele é! Ele tentou matar a Tomoyo e o Kero!!!!! Ele era um demônio!!! Você fala isso porque não o viu!!!!'

Meilyn: 'Você não merece tudo por que ele passou.'

            A chinesa afastou-se deles. Ela não conseguia mais olhar para a cara da amiga. Ouvir Sakura dizer que Li tinha tentado matar Tomoyo era demais para ela. Meilyn tinha ouvido cada grito de dor de Li quando ele era espancado pelos anciões, cuidou de cada ferimento dele com todo amor que nutria por ele, e ouviu cada palavra de Li sobre Sakura. Ela mesma não odiava Sakura porque ele havia pedido para não odiá-la. Era claro que ele tinha mudado! Li sofreu desde que era pequeno! Como poderia ser um rapaz bonzinho e meigo como Eriol ou como Sakura se ele nunca teve uma família perfeita, uma infância feliz, uma adolescência tranqüila e alegre? Passou dois anos no mundo das trevas apenas para voltar para Sakura e agora ela o acusar de ser um assassino! Era demais para a chinesa.  Meilyn confiava no caráter de Li cegamente, colocaria a vida dela nas mãos dele se fosse preciso sabendo que ele faria o melhor para ela. Mesmo amando Hyo Ling por causa da convivência diária e do carinho que o marido tinha por ela, no fundo, o seu coração sempre esteve ocupado pelo primo.

Meilyn: 'Você é uma idiota, Sakura.'

Continua...

**N/A****: Só querida disser que vou atualizar o fic toda sexta feira ou quinta, vai depender do meu tempo. Mas assim que eu atualizar eu mando uma mensagem para o grupo Atualiza fics. Para quem quer fazer parte dele é só mandar um e-mail para a Andréa Meiouh ela é a administradora deste grupo, certo?**

Quero mandar beijinhos para a Rô e a Mel que revisaram este capitulo e sobreviveram aos meus terríveis erros de português (perceberam que o texto está tão bunitinho? Hehehehe).

Beijinhos para Andréa, Andy, Bel e Raquelzinha.

Ah outra coisa: Gente, o que está acontecendo! Ninguém está recebendo os meus e-mails de resposta? Estou ficando desesperada já! Eu vou fazer outro e-mail e mando para vcs o endereço!

_Beijinhos a todos e por favor, reviserm!!!!_

_Kath___


	15. Pilar versus Demônio

**Capitulo 15: Pilar versus Demônio**

            Meilyn foi até o parque do rei pingüim, ela sabia que o primo estaria ali. Procurou em todas as árvores, até que o achou sentado no galho de uma das várias cerejeiras do parque. Ele era tão previsível, quantas vezes ela não tinha visto-o sentado em árvores achando que ficando escondido resolveria os seus problemas. Ela respirou fundo e chamou-o.

Meilyn: 'Xiao Lang!'

            Ele literalmente levou um susto quase caindo da árvore. Esperava tudo menos a prima chamando-o.

Syaoran: 'Me deixe em paz, Meilyn!'

Meilyn: 'Para de agir como criança e desce logo! Preciso falar com você.'

Syaoran (olhando para ela): 'Vá embora!'

Meilyn: 'Se não descer eu vou ser obrigada a subir! E eu juro que vou te dar uma coça se você fizer isso comigo!'

            Li sorriu para a prima que retribuiu, era sempre este argumento que ela usava para forçá-lo a descer, não que ele tivesse medo da coça da menina, mas tinha medo dela machucar-se ao tentar subir a arvore. Ele desceu com um pulo, pousando graciosamente em frente à menina. Meilyn pulou no pescoço dele abraçando-o forte.

Meilyn: 'Ah meu querido!' 

            Li abraçou-a com força. Como ele precisava daquilo. Ela afastou-se o fitando seus olhos.

Meilyn (seriamente): 'Quem foi que atacou Tomoyo?'

Syaoran (depois de um longo suspiro): 'Ué A bola de pêlo não contou?'

Meilyn:  'Kero ainda está inconsciente.'

Syaoran  (franzindo a testa): 'E Daidouji?'

Meilyn: 'Também...'

Syaoran: 'Então todos ainda pensam que eu...'

Meilyn: 'Todos não! Eu nunca pensei isso de você!

            Ele sorriu de leve e coçou a cabeça pensando. Sakura ainda acreditava que fora ele que tentara matar seus amigos. Caminhou um pouco pensativo à frente da prima e depois a fitou.

Syaoran: 'Então porque está aqui? Deveria pensar também que eu é que tentei matar eles?'

Meilyn: 'Eu nunca pensaria isso de você.'

Syaoran: 'Sakura não contou o que viu?'

Meilyn: 'Contou.'

Syaoran: 'Você não acreditou?'

Meilyn (seriamente): 'Vamos, transforme-se no que aquela idiota falou. Eu quero ver também.'

            Li observou o rosto determinado da prima, talvez fosse melhor que ela também soubesse no que ele tinha se tornado, assim o temeria como todos. Ele abaixou a cabeça e se concentrou, uma aura vermelha o circulou e Meilyn pode ver as duas asas saindo de suas costas, seu cabelo cresceu um pouco enquanto as unhas de suas mãos cresciam formando afiadas garras. Quando ele abriu os olhos, estes não eram mais castanhos âmbar, eram agora vermelhos brilhantes. Meilyn não pode deixar de assustar-se com o que via, de seus olhos saíam silenciosas lágrimas que molhavam a face bela e redonda da chinesa. Li apenas encarava-a pronto para  ouvi-la chamando-o de demônio como Sakura havia feito. 

Meilyn (abraçando-o forte): 'O que fizeram com você, meu amor?'

            Li arregalou os olhos surpreso com a atitude da prima, ele esperava que ela saísse correndo, não que abraçasse-o tão apertado. Ela chorava no peito dele como uma criança. Li beijou a cabeça da prima e abraçou-a sorrindo. Ele nunca estaria sozinho, Meilyn sempre estaria com ele. Ficaram assim, abraçados por um longo tempo, até a menina afastar-se e o encara novamente séria.

Meilyn: 'Quem os atacou?'

            Mesmo encarando a sua forma de demônio, Meilyn acreditara nele. O rapaz sorriu e concentrou-se para voltar a ter a aparência apenas humana. 

Syaoran: 'Outro demônio. Tem a aparência muito parecida com a minha.'

Meilyn: 'Porque não o matou?'

Syaoran: 'Porque ele é mais forte do que eu.'

Meilyn: 'Tem certeza?'

            Ele levantou a blusa e mostrou um enorme corte no lado direito do abdômen. Meilyn quase desmaiou vendo o enorme machucado.

Syaoran: 'Está cicatrizando, não se preocupe. Só que está demorando mais do que o costume.'

Meilyn: 'Porque o pessoal não percebe a presença dele?'

Syaoran: 'Não sei, eu preciso pesquisar isso na biblioteca da faculdade.'

Meilyn: 'Tomoyo está muito mal, os médicos acham que ela não vai conseguir sobreviver.'

Syaoran (caminhando): 'Eu acho que sei como posso ajudar, mas preciso ter certeza.'

Meilyn (correndo até ele): 'Eu vou com você.'

Syaoran (parando): 'Eu vou invadir a biblioteca, esta hora deve estar tudo fechado. É muito arriscado, volte para o hospital e fique com Daidouji.'

Meilyn: 'Não, eu vou com você! E você sabe que não adianta tentar me convencer do contrário.'

            Syaoran olhou para a prima, realmente não adiantava ele tentar fazer com que ela mudasse de idéia. Ele materializou suas asas e estendeu a mão para ela.

Meilyn (sorrindo): 'Vamos voando?'

Syaoran: 'Pelo menos uma vantagem tem estas asas, não gasto magia quando as uso como antes.'

Meilyn (dando um pulinho de felicidade): 'Eu nunca voei! Você é um ingrato, senhor Xiao Lang! Nunca fez um passeio comigo voando.'

Syaoran (pegando-a no colo): 'Sempre tem uma primeira vez.'

            Ela enlaçou o pescoço do primo para ter certeza de que não cairia. O rapaz flexionou um pouco as pernas buscando impulso para levantar vôo. Assim que se afastaram do chão a menina apreciou a bela vista da cidade pelo alto. Ela soltava gritinhos, entusiasmada, enquanto apontava mostrando para Li cada prédio da cidade.

Meilyn: 'Ali é o teatro! Que máximo!'

Syaoran (sério): 'Hyo Ling vai saber mais cedo ou mais tarde disso.'

Meilyn: 'Eu sei, mas não quero pensar nisso.'

Syaoran: 'Você era feliz com ele?'

Meilyn (depois de um longo suspiro): 'Sim, eu era.'

Syaoran (sorrindo): 'Que bom.'

Meilyn: 'Mas não sou tão feliz quanto eu seria se fosse casada com você.'

            Ele parou no ar batendo suas asas e fitando a prima com carinho.

Syaoran: 'Meilyn... você ainda...'

Meilyn (sorrindo docemente): 'Nunca... nunca deixei de amar você.'

            Syaoran não sabia muito o quê falar para a prima, aquele dia realmente estava sendo bem estranho, era a segunda declaração que ele recebia e a primeira rejeição de Sakura, ele jurava que a prima já havia esquecido-o ou que pelo menos agora via-o apenas como um primo ou um irmão. Ela pousou seus lábios nos dele e  beijou-o levemente. Depois afastou-se sorrindo.

Meilyn: 'Desta vez eu não estou na forma da Sakura né? Ai que loucura que foi aquela vez, ainda bem que tudo terminou bem, apesar da confusão. Gente, imagina se o...'

            Li a interrompeu com outro beijo, mas desta vez foi ele que tomou a iniciativa e beijava-a de forma apaixonada. Meilyn pensou que estivesse sonhando, e era um sonho, sim era o sonho que ela teve todas as noites de sua vida, enlaçou o pescoço do rapaz enquanto este soltou suas pernas e prendia-a apenas pela cintura. Ela sabia que ele não a deixaria cair. A menina sentiu um calor dentro do peito, uma sensação morna e aconchegante invadiu todo o seu corpo. Li finalmente estava beijando-a, não a forma de Sakura, mas a forma dela, ele estava beijando Meilyn...   

            Syaoran pousou nos fundos da biblioteca da faculdade, colocou Meilyn no chão e desmaterializou suas asas.

Syaoran (caminhando em direção a porta): 'Fique comigo e não faça barulho.'

            Ela apenas confirmou com a cabeça e seguiu o primo. Ele abriu a porta com um dos seus ofuros e entrou na escura biblioteca. Os dois caminhavam em silêncio, Li tinha um dos ofuros na mão que queimava em chamas mágicas a frente enquanto Meilyn caminhava logo atrás. Ele parou fazendo a menina bater com força nas suas costas.

Meilyn (com a mão no nariz): 'Droga! Precisa parar desta maneira?'

            Li não respondeu forçou a vista e levantou o talismã tentando ler os títulos, ele pegou outro.

Syaoran: 'Deus do Ar, vinde a mim.'

            Li flutuou até a última prateleira de livros para ler melhor os títulos, não lembrava direito onde estava o livro que procurava. Meilyn observava o primo e abraçou-se tentando espantar o frio. Li desceu com dois livros grossos nos braços. Os dois caminharam até uma mesa, o rapaz colocou o talismã em cima dela e intensificou um pouco a magia para iluminar melhor para a leitura. Meilyn aproveitou para esquentar-se mais. 

Syaoran (observando-a):  'Está com frio?'

Meilyn (balançando a cabeça): 'Não se preocupe.'

Syaoran: 'Fica perto de mim então. Não é bom você pegar um resfriado perto da sua estréia como estrela de teatro.' (falou debochando)

            Meilyn não reclamou puxou a cadeira para ficar mais próxima a ele e deitou sua cabeça no ombro do primo querido, ela não soube explicar mas era como se ele emitisse uma aura quente. Li folheava o livro a sua frente. A menina olhava para ele lembrando-se das inúmeras vezes que ouviu Sakura chamando os livros de mofados e fedidos. Uma pontada de remorso apertou o coração da menina ao lembrar do beijo que Li havia lhe dado, levou a mão a boca involuntariamente e corou. Nunca Hyo Ling havia lhe beijado daquela forma.

Syaoran (sem tirar os olhos do livro): 'Me desculpe.'

Meilyn: 'Hã?'

Syaoran: 'Pelo beijo, eu não tinha o direito.'

Meilyn (endireitando-se na cadeira): 'Não precisa desculpar-se.' 

Syaoran (fitando-a): 'Não agi correto. Você é casada.'

Meilyn: 'Não sou mais, lembre-se que eu abandonei Hyo Ling, os anciões consideram isso separação.'

Syaoran: 'Você sabe que não é assim uma separação.'

Meilyn: 'Hyo Ling não vai me procurar. Provavelmente para ele, eu morri. Só deve vir me cobrar explicações quando souber da minha estréia no teatro.'

Syaoran: 'Não é assim tão fácil. Você é mulher dele ainda e deve agir como tal, até porque você gosta dele.'

Meilyn (sorrindo sem graça): 'Você acha?'

Syaoran: 'Você não me ama Meilyn, não do jeito que você está pensando.' 

Meilyn (tentando controlar as lágrimas): 'Como pode saber o que sinto?'

Syaoran: 'Eu apenas sei.'

            Ela levantou-se encarando o primo, séria. 

Meilyn: 'Está tão arrependido assim de ter me beijado?'

Syaoran: 'Não é isso.'

Meilyn: 'Então o que é?'

            Li  levantou-se olhando com carinho para ela.

Syaoran: 'Você esteve sempre comigo, Meilyn e não posso negar que a amo e muito. Passamos por cada coisa junto...'(ele disse sorrindo sem graça)

Meilyn (triste): 'Quem passou foi você. A única coisa que eu fazia era chorar e tentar limpar os seus machucados...'

Syaoran: 'Mas sempre esteve ao meu lado. E agora enquanto todos me deram as costas novamente é apenas você que está ao meu lado. Como não poderia amá-la?' 

Meilyn: 'Está muito magoado com a Sakura, não é?'

Syaoran (sentando-se novamente): 'Ela vai tentar me matar.' 

Meilyn (berrando): 'O QUÊ?! Está maluco? É claro que ela não vai fazer isso!'

Syaoran (em desespero): 'Fala baixo! Se pegarem a gente aqui, estamos ferrados!'

            Meilyn sentou-se pesado na cadeira encarando o primo que permanecia calmo.

Meilyn: 'Porque ela faria isso?'

Syaoran: 'Porque ela acha que eu sou o tal assassino que anda matando em Tomoeda.'

Meilyn: 'Ela pode até pensar nisso, mas tenho certeza que quando Kero acordar tudo se resolverá e vocês voltarão a serem felizes... (ela encarou a mesa triste) Já que ela é a única que lhe faz feliz.'

Syaoran: 'A gente não tem mais volta. Amanhã quando tudo estiver mais calmo eu vou passar lá em casa e pegar as minhas coisas.'

Meilyn (encarando o primo): 'Não tá falando sério, né?'

Syaoran: 'Estou.'

Meilyn: 'Então eu vou com você.'

Syaoran: 'Não, não vai pegar bem para a sua reputação morar sozinha comigo, até porque não sei ainda para onde vou.'

Meilyn: 'Que se dane a minha reputação! Eu não ligo para isso.'

Syaoran: 'Mas eu ligo.'

            Ela falaria mais alguma coisa, mas Li ergueu a mão pedindo para que se calasse, ele tinha achado algo interessante no tal livro mofado. Começou a ler em silêncio e abriu o outro livro procurando algo, o rapaz olhava para os dois. Meilyn até tentava acompanhar o primo mas estava difícil, o cheiro de mofo era tanto que ela sentia-se tonta. Ele levantou-se fechando os livros e sorrindo para a prima.

Syaoran: 'Sei como ajudar Daidouji.'

Meilyn: 'Achou tudo que queria?'

Syaoran: 'Ainda não achei nada sobre como o demônio conseguiu esconder a sua presença, apesar de que já imagino como.'

Meilyn: 'Você sabe?'

Syaoran: 'Talvez, vou tentar fazer a mesma coisa que ele para entrar no hospital.'

Meilyn: 'Você vai no hospital?'

Syaoran (colocando os livros debaixo do braço): 'Sim.'

            A menina acompanhou o rapaz que caminhava com passos largos e decididos, não gostou muito da idéia dele voltar para o hospital, provavelmente Eriol, Sakura e Ywe estariam lá e poderiam machucar ele ou até... matá-lo. Um calafrio percorreu o corpo da menina.

Meilyn (segurando o braço dele): 'Você não vai!'

Syaoran: 'Hã?'

Meilyn (com lágrimas nos olhos): 'Não vou deixar que volte para lá, eles podem machucar você, Xiao Lang! Eu não agüento mais ficar com o coração na mão rezando para você não morrer.'

            Li sorriu para ela.

Syaoran: 'Não se preocupe. Eles não vão nem perceber que eu estou lá.'

Meilyn: 'Mas é arriscado.'

Syaoran: 'Preciso fazer isso pela Daidouji, não posso deixar ela morrer. Já não fui capaz de protegê-la pela segunda vez.' (Olha quando a Rô fez a revisão não lembrou, então vou refrescar a memória de vocês! Ele está se referindo ao Caos quando ele chegou a Tomoyo já estava com os punhos cortados para o ritual de Shyrai para o eclipse solar. Lembraram-se? Se não, é melhor dar uma lidinha rápida no capitulo 17- Eclipse Total de Feiticeiros I)

Meilyn: 'Não pode sentir-se responsável por todo mundo.'

Syaoran: 'Acho que ainda não me acostumei em deixar de ser o guardião.'

Meilyn: 'Você nunca deixou de ser.'

Syaoran: 'Não, agora eu sou apenas um ser das trevas, já existe outro guardião. (pegando a mão da menina e voltando a caminhar) Vamos, Meilyn, não temos tempo para conversar mais.'

            Eles saíram da biblioteca, Li materializou suas asas. Com uma mão segurava os livros e com a outra enlaçou a cintura fina da prima. Levantou vôo em direção ao hospital.

            Li pousou na lateral do hospital atrás dos galões de oxigênio. Meilyn pousou no chão e ele entregou-lhe os livros.

Syaoran: 'Fique com eles, não tive tempo de analisá-los com calma.'

            Meilyn pegou a contra gosto.

Syaoran (olhando para as inúmeras janelas): 'Onde está Daidouji?'

Meilyn: 'Na UTI.'

            Ele pensou um pouco e lembrou-se onde era esta parte do hospital, ele mesmo já esteve lá uma vez quando enfrentou Shyrai pela primeira vez. 

Syaoran: 'Estou indo. Por favor se cuide.'

            Meilyn observou o primo pular a cerca e começar a escalar a parede tentando alcançar uma das janelas, ele não queria usar magia, para tentar não despertar a atenção de Sakura. Assim que ele entrou no hospital a menina soltou um longo suspiro, olhou para os livros pesado em suas mãos e teve vontade de jogá-los fora, mas o primo a mataria se fizesse isso.

            Li entrou num quarto onde um senhor estava dormindo, com cuidado atravessou o dormitório e alcançou a porta, correu apreensivo pelo enorme hospital tentando lembrar melhor onde era a UTI. Sentiu a presença de Ywe aproximando-se e escondeu-se em um armário fazendo de tudo para manter-se calmo e concentrado para camuflar sua presença. Tinha dado certo, ele pode ver Touya e Yukito caminhando pelo corredor, os dois estavam bastante abatidos. Yukito olhava desolado para Kero que estava ainda inconsciente. O rapaz levou uma das mãos no abdômen e viu que a sua cicatrização estava demorando muito. 

Syaoran: 'Aquele demônio é mais forte que Tichondrius.'

            Ele sabia que teria problemas para matá-lo depois, esperava que pelo menos estivesse melhor. O rapaz continuou sua rota até a UTI, ele perguntou a uma enfermeira sobre Daidouji Tomoyo. A moça apontou para o final do corredor, o rapaz agradeceu polidamente e tentou controlar-se para não correr. Observou o lugar e não percebeu a presença de Sakura ou Eriol. Entrou no quarto e observou. Tomoyo estava deitada na cama e respirava apenas com a ajuda de aparelhos. Li aproximou-se dela como os olhos tristes, era a segunda vez que via a amiga daquela maneira. 

Syaoran: 'Espero que o tal livro esteja certo.'

            Ele aproximou-se da menina e passou uma das mãos no belo rosto. Descobriu-a, e abriu a camisola da moça o suficiente para ver os enormes cortes que ela tinha na barriga. O rapaz sentiu um arrepio ao ver aqueles ferimentos tão graves. Olhou pelo quarto e achou o material cirúrgico usado de emergência. Pegou um bisturi e  cortou o pulso fazendo seu sangue escorrer nos ferimentos da amiga. Ela começou a mexer-se, provavelmente porque começou a doer o suficiente para os analgésicos não controlarem. Ele sabia bem como era aquela dor, era quase insuportável, ele mesmo reclamava dela.  Quando já tinha coberto todos os ferimentos tampou o corte com a outra mão. Tinha já perdido muito sangue pelo ferimento provocado pelo monstro.  

            A porta abriu-se e Sakura e Eriol apareceram por ela olhando a cena, estarrecidos. Tomoyo gritava de dor enquanto se debatia na cama banhada em sangue. Li deu dois passos para trás, não tinha como explicar a situação agora. 

Eriol (correndo até Tomoyo): 'O que você fez?'

Sakura (com lágrimas nos olhos): 'Veio até aqui para terminar o trabalho, demônio?'

            Li franziu a testa, agora é que não contaria nada do que estava acontecendo, ergueu o corpo escondendo o ferimento do punho. Se Sakura achava que ele era um monstro, não seria ele que diria o contrário. Ele olhou novamente para Tomoyo que debatia-se e mentalmente pediu para ela ter calma que tudo acabaria bem. Virou-se e pulou a janela.

Sakura: 'Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela, mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e os ofereça a valente Sakura que aceitou esta missão. Liberte-se!!!'

            O báculo pousou nas suas mãos e ela encarou feio a janela por onde Li tinha fugido.

Eriol (abraçado a Tomoyo): 'O que pretende fazer?'

Sakura (correndo até a janela): 'Preciso acabar com esta matança.'

Eriol: 'Sakura, você terá coragem?'

Sakura (fitando-o por alguns segundos): 'Aquele não é Syaoran, é um demônio que tem a mesma forma dele. (uma lágrima saiu de seus olhos) Syaoran Li morreu no caos.'

            Eriol não teve tempo de dizer mais nada, Sakura já tinha pulado pela janela atrás de Li. 

            Syaoran corria pelas ruas, precisava esconder-se e se recuperar recuperar-se, sentia-se um pouco fraco. Ele parou e secou o suor da testa, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Quando sentiu a presença forte de Sakura.

Sakura: 'Disparo!'

            A carta atacou-o mas Li, apesar de fraco conseguiu desviar de cada golpe. 

Syaoran: 'Deus do trovão, vinde a mim!'

            O ataque fez a carta voltar a sua forma e cair no chão envolta de fumaça. Sakura olhou para ele assustada.

Syaoran (rindo debochado): 'Se quer me matar precisa fazer melhor que isso.'        Sakura trincou os dentes, encarando-o.  Ela precisava o matar ou ele continuaria matando todos na cidade.

Sakura: 'Fogo!'

Syaoran (Com a mão estendida na frente): 'Idiota! Não viu o que aconteceu com o ataque da bola de pêlo.' 

            A carta tentou atacar Li mas ficou  paralisada a frente do rapaz e no final não passou de uma bola de fogo nas mãos dele. Li fechou a mão e a carta estava nela na sua forma original. Ele jogou na direção de Sakura. A menina olhava assustada para ele. Ela não sabia mais como podia atacá-lo.

Syaoran: 'Acho que você é forte o suficiente par usar três cartas, não?'

Sakura: 'Você e sua arrogância estúpida!'

Syaoran: 'Você e sua burrice! Não aprendeu nada do que eu lhe ensinei estes anos todos! Não consegue nem ao menos me fazer sair do lugar com seus ataques!'

Sakura (jogando as três cartas para cima): 'Luta! Força! Espada!'

            Ela empunhou a espada na direção dele.

Syaoran: 'As coisas vão ficar mais interessantes agora.'

            Sakura atacou-o com a espada, mas o rapaz  protegeu-se bem do ataque.

Sakura (atacando-o): 'Eu vou fazer esta matança toda parar!'

            O rapaz não respondeu, tentava defender-se dos ataques cada vez mais certeiros da feiticeira.

Sakura (com lágrimas nos olhos): 'Você me usou! Me enganou! Eu te odeio, demônio!'

            Aquelas palavras o feriam cada vez mais. Olhar a mulher que amava dizendo que odiava-o era terrível. Ele desconcentrou-se e ela o feriu no braço. Li não ligou, levantou os olhos para ela que respirava de forma ofegante, Sakura atacou-o novamente. 

Sakura: 'Trovão!'

            A carta envolveu novamente Li e ele não soube dizer se era porque estava mais fraco ou se Sakura estava mais forte, mas desta vez a carta lhe tinha causado dor. Ele caiu de joelhos, levantou os olhos para Sakura e viu sua aura ficar mais forte, não era rosa como sempre a viu. Sakura estava envolvida por uma aura multicolorida e brilhante, ele tinha apenas a visto envolvida daquela maneira uma vez, quando estava tentando fechar o portal das trevas de Shyrai. Ele levantou-se e  encarou-a feio, não podia apenas proteger-se agora ou realmente seria morto por ela.

            Sakura observava-o levantando-se, os olhos do rapaz estavam vermelhos, como os de Shyrai. Ela sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha.

Syaoran: 'Vamos parar com a brincadeira.'

            Os dois começaram a lutar, suas auras estavam evoluindo aos poucos, cada ataque, cada encontro das espadas ecoava pelo pequeno parque do rei pingüim. Sakura pulou para trás e usou a carta flecha mas o escudo de Li a repeliu facilmente, depois atacou-o com a carta Gelo  prendendo-o em um cubo de gelo. Ela olhava para a imagem do namorado preso e levantou a espada para cortar ao meio e terminar com tudo. A aura de Li aumentou e evaporou sua prisão gelada. Ela tentou  atacá-lo rapidamente, mas o rapaz protegeu-se a tempo. 

Syaoran: 'Está muito lenta, Sakura!'

            Ela franziu a testa encarando o rosto debochado de Li. 

Sakura: 'Corrida!'

            Ele surpreendeu-se ao vê-la usado quatro cartas de uma vez, sorriu admirando a determinação de sua flor. A carta poderia fazê-la ser mais rápida, mas não tanto quanto Li era pelos anos de treinamento e lutas no mundo das trevas.  Os dois lutaram por muito tempo e ambos mostravam ferimentos pequenos pelo corpo, apesar de tudo nenhum tinha coragem de desferir um golpe certeiro. Li reparou nisso, Sakura tentava mas não conseguia atacá-lo de verdade. 

Syaoran: 'Talvez se eu ficar na minha forma original facilite as coisas para você.'

            Ela parou encarando-o e sentindo uma dor insuportável no peito. Ela não queria vê-lo daquela forma novamente.

Sakura (gritando): 'Não!' 

            Li cerrou os olhos nela, o que realmente passava pela cabeça da menina? 

Sakura: 'Por favor...'

            Syaoran sentiu uma forte estacada nas costas e voou longe até bater numa das árvores derrubando-a junto. Sakura olhou para Li e teve vontade de correr até ele, mas lembrou-se que ele não era o seu namorado mais. Li levantou-se e olhou em volta, aquilo era obra de Logan.

            O novo guardião revelou-se finalmente, Sakura virou-se para ele assustada.

Sakura: 'Quem é você?'

Logan (encarando Li): 'Vamos terminar com a nossa luta, demônio.'

Syaoran: 'Claro.'

            Os dois atracam-se desferindo ataques um no outro, tudo que Li controlara-se para não atacar Sakura liberou em Logan, a menina olhava atordoada para os dois homens lutando ferozmente, usando tanto luta quanto magia um no outro. Ywe  pousou ao lado dela observando-os.

Ywe: 'Precisamos ajudar o guardião.'

            O anjo fez sua chuva de cristais atacar Li, acertando-o em cheio, já que ele não tinha reparado na chegada de Ywe.  Li teve que apoiar-se na espada para não cair novamente e Logan aproveitou para acertá-lo novamente. Li não teve muito tempo, recebeu  o poderoso golpe de Logan em cheio e abrindo um grande ferimento no braço que usou para proteger-se, Sakura estremeceu tampando os olhos para não ver a figura do namorado sangrando com inúmeros machucados. Syaoran levantou-se observando os três em volta dele, Logan e Ywe prontos para atacá-lo, Sakura estava com a espada nas mãos mas parecia mais aterrorizada do que nunca.

Syaoran: 'Vão me atacar ao mesmo tempo, ou um de cada vez?'

            Logan trincou os dentes. Ywe tentou desferir suas flechas de luz, mas Li com uma das mãos o lançou longe, numa magia muito parecida com a de Shyrai. O anjo caiu longe. Sakura foi até ele, e viu um filete de sangue sair do canto da boca do amigo. 

Ywe: 'Precisa matá-lo, Sakura.'

            A menina olhava desesperada para o amigo desacordado, olhou para Logan e Li que continuavam lutando, a aura de Li estava muito mais forte, ela viu um redemoinho de nuvens vermelhas se formando novamente no céu acima dele.

Syaoran: 'Água, fogo, pedra e metal! Deuses do trovão e das tempestades elétricas, eu os invoco ao meu auxílio! Ataque relâmpago!'

            O velho ataque de Li era diferente agora, estava muito mais forte e devastador, Logan conseguiu fugir dele, mas apenas em chegar perto do relâmpago já lhe rendeu uma grande queimadura no braço.  O parque estava queimando pelo ataque do bruxo.'

Syaoran: 'Deus do trovão, vinde a mim!'

            Sakura colocou-se a na frente de Logan e protegendo a si e ao rapaz com o escudo forte. Li encarou-a e não gostou nem um pouco de vê-la ao lado do novo guardião.

Sakura: 'Você está bem?'

            Logan sentou-se encarando as belas esmeraldas a sua frente, o perfume dela era tão bom que por alguns minutos o rapaz  esqueceu-se de que estava no meio de uma luta. Ele corou um pouco por ela estar tão próxima a ele. Li observava em silêncio. Sakura virou-se para Li, olhando decidida para ele.

Sakura: 'Ywe me disse que você é o novo guardião, não é?'

Logan (levantando-se): 'Sim.'

Sakura: 'Então será que vc poderia ajudar-me a acabar com esse demônio?'

            Logan arregalou os olhos vendo a aura daquela menina brilhar intensamente. Ele sabia que aquilo era o poder do pilar, ele mesmo já tinha presenciado aquela luz ofuscante e bela inúmeras vezes, porém nunca circulando uma pessoa, não emanando de uma garota. Ele ficou fascinado fitando-a. Sakura virou-se para ele esperando uma resposta para a pergunta. Logan corou novamente sendo flagrado observando-a. Ele empunhou a espada e posicionou-se ao lado dela encarando Li. 

Logan: 'Não precisava perguntar.'

            O escudo se desfez com um gesto de Sakura e agora os dois olhavam Li de frente. 

Logan: 'Somos dois. Sabe usar estas cartas direito?'

Sakura: 'Sim, eu aprendi com...' (ela levantou os olhos para Li que encarava-os ainda de forma curiosa)

Logan: 'Vamos!'

            Os dois foram na direção de Li, Logan pulou sobre ele ficando do outro lado. Li observava os dois lutando da mesma forma que  ele lutava com Sakura antes. Sorriu de lado lembrando daqueles tempos. 

Logan (correndo na direção de Li): 'Morra!'

            Li atacava e defendia-se como podia, mas lutar contra um guardião que estava começando a evoluir nos seus poderes e o pilar que estava começando a despertar dentro de Sakura e aumentando o seu poder mágico, não era muito fácil. Além disso já estava fraco com a quantidade de sangue que teve que gastar para tentar salvar Tomoyo.  O guerreiro caiu de joelhos esgotado, cravou sua espada na terra e apoiou-se nela, não tinha como tentar continuar lutando com seus poderes de guardião apenas. Sakura puxou todas as cartas, tentado escolher a que poderia usar, quando levantou os olhos e viu Syaoran com uma das mãos para cima.

Syaoran: 'Deus da morte, o invoco ao meu auxilio. Dê-me o seu poder supremo, agora!'

            O redemoinho que perseguia Li no céu emitiu um forte raio envolvendo-o por completo, a energia era tão nociva que matava qualquer ser vivo tocado por ela, a grama e as árvores em volta de Li secaram. Logan e Sakura foram arremessados longe. Sakura abriu os olhos e levou uma mão a testa onde havia um pequeno corte acima da sobrancelha, levantou-se com o corpo dolorido e viu Li com sua forma de demônio no meio do parque. Olhou para baixo e viu usas cartas espalhadas pelo chão, devido ao forte impacto ela havia soltado-as das mãos. Logan olhava da mesma forma assustada. O bravo rapaz levantou-se e correu na direção de Li, o agora demônio completo desviou sem esforço dos golpes do rapaz, era como se sumisse e aparecesse em outro lugar. Sakura levantou-se, precisava ajudar o guardião, porém foi em vão, os poderes de Li eram muito mais fortes e nocivos agora. Li segurou a mão de Logan e apenas com o seu toque a pele do rapaz começou a queimar , ele se retorcia de dor e por fim largou a espada, Sakura chorava,  vendo o desespero do rapaz que gritava com a tortura, juntou todas as forças que tinha agora e enfiou a espada em Li, abrindo uma enorme ferida.  Li largou Logan que caiu no chão tentando controlar a dor da enorme queimadura que tinha agora. Li levou a mão na ferida e olhou para Sakura que deu alguns passos para trás.

Syaoran (com um sorriso de lado): 'Parabéns Sakura. Você provavelmente teria me matado. (ele tirou a espada do corpo e a cravou no chão, o ferimento jorrava sangue fazendo uma grande poça) Pena que eu estou na minha outra forma. Ainda não tem poderes para me derrotar.'

            Ela olhou para ele assustada, Li estava parado com uma das mãos no ferimento que ela lhe causou. De repente ele virou o rosto para trás, como se tivesse sentido a presença de algo.

Syaoran (em tom baixo): 'Finalmente.'

            Ele virou-se e saiu correndo para dentro da floresta escura. Sakura ficou olhando ele sumindo da sua frente como um raio. Piscou os olhos inúmeras vezes, ainda dopada com o que tinha acontecido. 

Logan: 'Kinomoto...' 

            Sakura virou-se para ele que estava atrás dela.

Logan: 'Você só o atingiu porque seu poder cresceu estrondosamente.'

            Sakura não respondeu nada, pegou a espada e ela voltou a forma de báculo e depois na de chave. O pequeno objeto estava sujo de sangue agora, sujo pelo sangue de Li. Ela tentou limpá-lo na barra da camiseta branca e depois colocou no pescoço tentando controlar as lágrimas.

Logan (pegando sua espada do chão e transformando-a numa pequena esfera negra a qual colocou no bolso): 'Ele fugiu porque viu que você tinha como matá-lo. Por esta acho que nem o conselho de magos imaginava. Eles me disseram que você era apaixonada por Syaoran Li.'

Sakura (afastando-se ele): 'E sou.'

            Logan ergueu uma sobrancelha observando a menina catar as suas cartas pelo chão. Ela usou muitas fazendo com que a energia vital de cada uma ficasse fraca.  Logan deu uns passos e pegou uma das cartas do chão.

Logan: 'Esperança...'

            Sakura virou-se para ele e pegou a carta das mãos do rapaz rapidamente. 

Logan: 'Me mandaram estudar sobre estas cartas, mas não me lembro de ter lido sobre esta.'

Sakura: 'Quem é você?'

Logan: 'Jake Logan. Como disse o seu amigo (ele fez um gesto com a cabeça apontando Ywe), sou o novo guardião.'

Sakura: 'Não sabia que tinha que saber sobre as cartas Clow.'

Logan: 'Sakura, cartas sakura... pois eu soube que você as transformou.' 

Sakura: 'Sim com a ajuda do... do Syaoran.'

Logan (inclinando-se até ela): 'Este não é mais o Syaoran, não precisa sentir-se culpada pelo que fez.'

Sakura (mentindo): 'Eu não me sinto, o meu dever é este, não é? Tenho que proteger este universo?'

Logan: 'Exatamente.'

Sakura (caminhando em direção ao hospital): 'Vou ver a minha amiga. Espero a Deus que ela esteja ainda viva.'

            Os dois caminharam em silêncio em direção ao hospital. Assim que chegaram na porta do imenso prédio, Logan colocou o corpo de Yukito desacordado num leito, despediu-se e já estava indo embora.

Sakura: ´Porque não entra e pede para fazerem algum curativo neste monte de machucados?'

Logan (observando-a): 'Você também está bem machucada.'

            Ele aproximou-se dela tocando de leve o machucado da testa da menina. Ela afastou-se dele, a aura de Logan era tão parecida com a de Li antes de ir para o mundo das trevas que se ela fechasse os olhos poderia pensar que o namorado tinha voltado. Um arrepio percorreu toda as costas da menina. Os dois ficaram encarando-se por um tempo. 

Voz: 'SAKURA!'

            Sakura virou-se para o lado e viu Tomoyo correndo em sua direção. A amiga abraçou-a com força.

Tomoyo: 'Ai que bom que está bem!!!!'

Sakura (perplexa): 'O...o  que aconteceu?'

Tomoyo (sorrindo para ela): 'Estou boa!!!'

Sakura: 'Como?'

            Ela pegou o braço de Sakura e levou-a para um quarto vazio do hospital, abriu a camisola ainda suja de sangue, que estava abaixo do robe.

Tomoyo: 'Olhe! Sem nenhuma cicatriz!'

Sakura (passando a mão na barriga da amiga): 'Mas como? Você estava sangrando! Gritando e contorcendo-se! O que aconteceu?'

            Eriol abriu a porta e Tomoyo rapidamente cobriu-se corada.

Eriol (com os olhos baixos): 'Me desculpe, o Logan me disse que estavam aqui.'

Sakura (indo até ele): 'O que aconteceu com ela?'

Eriol: 'O sangue de Li, foi o sangue dele que a curou.'

Sakura: 'Mas como?'

Tomoyo: 'Ai tadinho dele, deve ter ficado bem machucado com o golpe que o monstro deu nele! Onde ele está? Preciso saber se ele está bem.'

Sakura (nervosa): 'M-Mas não foi e-ele que a atacou?'

Tomoyo (olhando com um enorme ponto de interrogação na testa): 'Claro que não! Que pergunta Sakura?'

            Sakura sentiu as pernas bambas. Ela precisou ser amparada por Eriol e Tomoyo para não cair. 

Sakura (chorando): 'Meu Deus, o que eu fiz?'

Continua.

**N/A****: Olá Pessoal!!!! Tudo bom? **

Quero agradecer a duas pessoas especiais para este capitulo: A Andy Gramp que tem me dado tanta força para escrever este fic! Acho que se não fosse ela acho que este fic não sai. E quero agradece em especial a Rô que revisou este capitulo com muito cuidado e carinho! Obrigada!!!!

_Beijinhos a todos!_

_Kath___


	16. O irmão de Thicondrius

****

Capitulo 16: O irmão de Thicondrius.

Sakura estava sentada na cama de um dos quartos do hospital de Tomoeda, uma pequena reunião de emergência foi armada por Eriol. Logan já estava com o braço enfaixado e Sakura já tinha tratado da maioria dos seus ferimentos também. Ywe estava num canto depois de ter recuperado os sentidos. Touya estava ao lado dele mais sério que nunca. Tomoyo tentava confortar Sakura, mas ela apenas chorava em silêncio. Eriol era o mais nervoso, andava de um lado para o outro. 

Eriol: 'Tem algo errado. Tomoyo disse que não foi Li que a atacou, mas porque ele estava na forma de demônio?' 

Logan: 'Ele consegue usar seu poder máximo na forma original... (o rapaz deu uma pausa rápida)... ele consegue invocar o poder do Deus da morte.'

Eriol arregalou os olhos, e todos se agitaram um pouco. 

Tomoyo: 'Mas se não fosse por ele, eu estaria morta!'

Sakura olhou para a amiga que tinha se levantado para proteger Li. Lembrou-se das palavras de Meilyn. _"Se o amasse como eu o amo, você nunca acreditaria numa besteira desta"_ . A menina sentiu-se pior do que estava, Meilyn tinha razão, ela tinha que ter acreditado na inocência de Li acima de tudo, e não culpá-lo logo de cara.

Touya: 'Mas vocês mataram ou não mataram o moleque?'

Logan (trincando os dentes): 'Mesmo ferido ele é mais forte do que imaginei.'

Tomoyo (olhando para amiga): 'Vocês lutaram?'

Sakura confirmou com a cabeça em silêncio.

Tomoyo: 'Como teve coragem?! Por Deus, Sakura, ele é o homem que você ama!'

Sakura (em desespero): 'Eu sei! Mas o que eu podia pensar? Ele está tão estranho, mentia para mim, fugia a noite usando magia em mim! O que eu poderia pensar? Quando o vi na forma de demônio, eu... (ela começava a não conseguir mais falar, a garganta doía, as pernas amoleciam)... eu não sabia o que pensar na hora...'

Ela voltou a sentar-se tampando o rosto com as mãos.

Sakura (balançando a cabeça): 'Ele nunca vai me perdoar...'

Tomoyo abraçou a amiga com carinho. Estava sendo muito difícil para Sakura aquela mudança radical de Li.

Eriol (olhando para Logan): 'Então ele precisou passar para a forma original de Demônio para tentar lutar contra o inimigo?'

Logan: 'Provavelmente ele sabe que é mais forte que ele.'

Touya: 'Forte? Como assim forte? Vocês disseram que o moleque era um dos mais fortes.'

Eriol: 'Provavelmente, infelizmente meu descendente tem mania de ser o melhor em tudo, porem há demônios mais fortes também.' 

Yukito (fraco): 'O golpe que ele me deu... foi o mais forte que eu recebi na vida.'

Logan: 'Não temos poderes para matá-lo apenas ela (ele fez um gesto com a cabeça apontando Sakura) o feriu de forma mais mortal.'

Todos olharam para Sakura, até mesmo Touya admirou-se em saber que a irmã tinha realmente tentado matar Li. Sakura sentiu-se pior com os olhares de reprovação de Tomoyo, Eriol e do próprio irmão.

Eriol: 'Mas ele morreu?'

Logan: 'Não. Se estivesse na forma de guardião como eu, provavelmente teria.'

Sakura engoliu seco. 

Eriol (depois de um longo suspiro): 'Ele deve estar muito ferido. Mesmo com o poder de cicatrização que ele mostrou ter...'

Touya: 'Ele tem este poder?'

Eriol: 'Sim, este poder é raro entre os demônios, muito raro. Não tenho idéia de como conseguiu mas foi o sangue dele nas feridas de Tomoyo que as fez cicatrizar.'

Sakura: 'Mas porque ela gritava tanto?'

Tomoyo (arrepiando-se): 'Nossa, nem me lembre, nunca senti dor igual, pensei que realmente morreria.'

Eriol: 'Sei pouco sobre isso...'

Logan: 'Queima... enquanto o ferimento não fecha, ele queima.'

Tomoyo: 'Isso mesmo! Parecia que a minha barriga estava queimando!'

Sakura: 'Então provavelmente agora Syaoran...'

Logan: 'Está sofrendo consideravelmente, quanto mais profundo mais dolorido.'

Sakura estremeceu novamente lembrando o enorme ferimento que tinha causado nele. 

Eriol: 'Não é isso que me preocupa agora.'

Yukito: 'O que é, Hiragizawa?'

Eriol: 'Li nunca sairia correndo de uma luta como Logan falou.'

Sakura: 'Talvez tenha ficado com medo... eu o m-machuquei muito.'

Eriol (balançando a cabeça): 'Você não conhece Li? Ele só sai de uma luta se estiver inconsciente! Mesmo que estivesse em agonia ele permaneceria lá.'

Tomoyo: 'Então o que acha que foi?'

Eriol: 'Detesto admitir mas ele é o mais evoluído em termos de magia, principalmente das trevas, além disso ele conviveu por quase dois anos com demônios...'

Logan (debochando): 'Ele é um, não é?'

Eriol (olhando feio para Logan): 'Mas foi o melhor guardião que este universo já teve.'

Logan franziu a testa, realmente ele estava detestando aquele demônio, mesmo sendo tão perigoso todos ainda teimavam em protegê-lo. 

Touya (tentando dispersar a tempestade entre os dois rapazes): 'E daí, Hiragizawa?'

Eriol (depois de respirar fundo): 'Ele era o único que perceberia a presença do inimigo.'

Sakura (levantando-se assustada): 'Está me dizendo que ele foi lutar contra o inimigo?!'

Eriol: 'Aposto que sim.'

Sakura: 'Mas ele vai morrer! Ele estava muito machucado, mesmo com este poder que ele tem não vai agüentar muito.'

Logan: 'Melhor, matamos dois demônios com uma cajadada só.'

Eriol (perdendo um pouco a paciência): 'Reze para que Li consiga matar o outro demônio, senão, é melhor rezar pela sua alma e de todos deste universo.'

Logan estava pronto para estourar com Eriol quando um grande terremoto fez todos caírem no chão. Eles tentaram proteger-se das lâmpadas que explodiam fazendo uma chuva de cacos de vidro para todos os lados. Eriol abraçou Tomoyo e Logan tentou proteger Sakura. A menina pensou finalmente que ia morrer tão forte era o tremor, parecia que tudo ia a baixo inclusive o hospital. O tremor durou quase três minutos. E uma forte onda de energia explodiu, as pessoas que não possuíam magia não puderam perceber, mas esta tinha sido tão forte que um clarão vermelho iluminou por quase dez segundos a cidade com sua luz vermelha. 

Sakura (abraçada a Logan): 'O que foi isso?'

Logan: 'Luta entre demônios.'

Sakura afastou-se dele e correu para a janela. Ela sentia duas fortes presenças mágicas, infelizmente não conseguia distinguir qual era de Li pois eram iguais.

Eriol (parando ao lado dela): 'Eles estão lutando.'

O rapaz deu as costas e correu para a porta, Sakura foi atrás dele, mas Logan segurou o seu braço.

Logan: 'Você fica. Não pode arriscar-se.'

Sakura: 'Não me dê ordens!' 

Logan: 'Sou responsável por você, se estou mandando ficar é para obedecer.' 

Sakura (puxando o braço com força): 'Não!'

Ela correu atrás de Eriol que já tinha tomado uma certa distância, Logan franziu a testa observando a menina correr como desesperada atrás do amigo.

Logan: 'Droga, ela não consegue entender que ele é um demônio.'

Tomoyo (ao lado dele): 'Não tente competir com Li, Logan.'

Logan (virando-se para a menina): 'Do que está falando?'

Tomoyo: 'Ela nunca vai conseguir deixar de amá-lo não importa a natureza dele.'

Logan fez uma cara de poucos amigos para Tomoyo e correu atrás da sua protegida. Talvez ele pudesse finalmente matar Li quando estivesse realmente fraco.

Li estava encarando o enorme demônio a sua frente, realmente era muito parecido com ele, tinha asas e garras, porém, sua pele era preta como o carvão, mal dava para ver o sangue que escorria de alguns ferimentos que o rapaz tinha conseguido fazer nele. Porem o estado de Syaoran era bem pior. O rapaz levou uma das mãos até o abdômen onde o ferimento que Sakura tinha feito nele não parava de sangrar e lhe causar dor. Se ele não fizesse alguma coisa morreria e voltaria para o limbo sem magia, sem nada, seria uma daquelas almas rastejantes do mundo das trevas. Porém o que mais o preocupava era que sabia que Sakura e o tal guardião não teriam poderes para derrotá-lo e morreriam. 

Ele precisava pensar rápido, não agüentaria muito mais, tinha que dar um ataque perfeito e que finalizasse com aquela luta. 

Demônio: 'O que foi garoto? Vejo medo nos seus olhos. Não consigo acreditar que realmente foi o assassino do meu irmão.'

Syaoran: 'Assassino? O venci numa luta justa.'

Demônio: 'Tichondrius nunca perderia para um fracote como você.'

Os dois demônios voltaram a se atacar cada um cravando como podia suas afiadas garras no corpo do outro. Apesar do irmão de Tichondrius estar em ligeira vantagem estava também muito machucado.

Demônio (enquanto golpeava Li): 'Vai pedir clemência como o seu amiguinho Arthas?!'

Li foi arremessado longe, havia se distraído quando o outro falou de Arthas. Ele bateu com tudo no chão e só não foi sumiu de vista porque cravou suas unhas na terra. Ele se levantou apesar de todas as células do seu corpo arderem e encarou feio o monstro a sua frente.

Syaoran: 'O que fez com Arthas?'

Demônio (depois de uma longa gargalhada): 'Vamos dizer que ele tentou te proteger ao máximo, não querendo me contar para que universo você tinha fugido.'

Syaoran (trincando os dentes): 'O que fez com ele?'

Demônio: 'Vou lhe dar uma pequena amostra...'

Os olhos amarelos do demônio brilharam fazendo Li ser envolvido por uma aura branca e pesada, o rapaz caiu de joelhos sentindo milhares de facas entrarem no seu corpo, ele reconheceu de imediato, magia de tortura. Shyrai a tinha mas não era nem de longe parecida com a que estava o atacando agora. Li gritou de dor, tentando controlá-la, ele sabia que aquilo não era real, era apenas uma magia, mas com certeza era suficientemente forte para enlouquecer qualquer demônio. 

Demônio (aproximou-se dele e cravou suas garras nas costas do rapaz): 'Está agüentando mais que o seu amigo, ele durou apenas 10 segundos e implorou para que eu parasse.'

Li levantou os olhos e deu um soco bem dado no rosto do inimigo que caiu no chão. Ele levantou-se e ergueu o corpo, agora já estava todo ferrado mesmo, até a magia de Lutor não seria capaz de salvá-lo. Precisava matar ele antes que fosse para o limbo. 

Sakura e Eriol chegaram perto da luta, eles viram que em volta dos dois não tinha uma planta sequer tudo estava morto e seco, ou ainda ardia em fogo. A atmosfera era tão densa que Eriol teve dificuldade para respirar. Sakura olhava com os olhos rasos de lágrimas para Li, ele estava completamente sujo de sangue, ela não conseguia nem ao menos distinguir onde estavam os ferimentos do rapaz. Li sentiu a presença deles e virou os olhos discretamente para os dois. Amaldiçoou Eriol por estar ali junto da menina. O demônio sentiu a presença forte do pilar e virou-se para eles sorrindo. 

Demônio: 'Que maravilha! Não precisei nem ir atrás de você garota!'

Syaoran (em desespero): 'Se encostar um dedo nela...' 

Demônio (rindo): 'Ah então é verdade aquela história que Arthas contou. (ele intensificou a gargalhada) Nunca vi um demônio apaixonado pelo pilar da vida. Apesar de que...'

Li reparou o olhar de cobiça do monstro em sua flor, Sakura também percebeu isso e escondeu-se atrás de Eriol que ergueu o seu cetro do sol, pronto para proteger a amiga. Mas tanto ele quanto Li sabiam que o mago não seria capaz de muita coisa contra a besta alada.

Syaoran (parando a frente do casal): 'Terá que me mandar para o limbo antes de encostar nela.'

Sakura sentiu um aperto no coração, ela no fundo detestava quando ele a protegia daquela forma não importando-se com a vida dele.

Demônio: 'Será um prazer lhe mandar para lá!'

Os dois atracam-se golpeando um ao outro, eles voavam a poucos centímetros do chão fazendo a luta ficar mais ágil e mortal. Eriol olhava espantado para tudo, nunca em toda a sua vida viu algo parecido, nem mesmo no caos. Ele já viu Li lutando inúmeras vezes, inclusive assistiu o rapaz matando Shyrai, mas nunca em sua vida imaginou o descendente daquela maneira. O casal foi obrigado a dar alguns passos para trás tamanha era a energia negativa que emanava dos dois. Sakura bateu no peito de Logan que permanecia observando a luta. 

Eriol: 'Não tem como ajudarmos.'

Logan não respondia apenas observava em silêncio e com uma expressão terrível no rosto. Sakura não sabia o que fazer, ela tentava se aproximar para tentar ajudar mas a energia a repelia, a única coisa que podia fazer era chorar e observar seu amado apanhando cada vez mais, e tentando com as últimas forças que tinha protege-la. Um enorme remorso invadiu o seu coração lembrando-se o que tinha feito e falado para ele. 

Demônio (visivelmente cansado): 'Está mais forte depois que a mulher apareceu.'

Syaoran: 'Isso é desculpa para você não dizer que amoleceu!'

Demônio: 'Mesmo neste estado lastimável continua arrogante e insolente!'

Os dois continuaram a lutar, até que o demônio baixou a guarda o suficiente para Li finalmente usar a sua magia mais poderosa. Li aproximou-se dele o suficiente para tocar seu abdômen e emitir um raio tão forte que atravessou o corpo do demônio. A besta cambaleou um pouco e olhando assustado para Li virou pó na sua frente. Eriol e os outros olhavam assustados para Li que caiu no chão com tudo inconsciente. Suas asas desapareceram e ele voltou a forma humana, apenas os machucados permaneciam. Aos poucos o vento carregou as nuvens densas que o circulava. Sakura correu até ele e o virou de frente. 

Sakura (abraçando-o): 'Por favor não me deixe novamente, Syaoran.'

A menina agarrava o namorado com força pensando que assim ele não viraria pó como o outro que desapareceu a sua frente. Logan materializou sua espada e caminhou decidido até o casal. Ele puxou Sakura com força fazendo a menina soltar Li e empurrou-a para trás. Ela caiu no chão, levantou o rosto e ouviu Eriol gritar para ele parar.

Sakura (vendo Logan levantando a espada, pronto para desferir em Li): 'NÃO!'

Não se soube direito o que aconteceu mas alguma coisa atingiu Logan que caiu a metros de distância. Eriol virou-se para a amiga e a viu brilhando como nunca. O pilar finalmente tinha despertado nela, o medo que ela teve de perder Li fez com que ela elevasse novamente sua magia de forma mais controlada do que quando tentou fechar o portal de Shyrai. Sakura levantou-se do chão e foi até Li abraçando-o novamente. Logan bem que tentou levantar-se mas sentiu-se tão dolorido que não tinha forças para tentar atacar Li de novo. 

Eriol (aproximando-se do casal): 'Melhor deixar eu leva-lo daqui.'

Sakura: 'Vamos levá-lo para o hospital.'

Eriol: 'O hospital não pode fazer nada por ele. Agora é esperar que ele consiga agüentar até os ferimentos cicatrizarem.'

Sakura (chorando): 'Mas ele está sangrando muito.'

Eriol (tentando não passar sua apreensão para a amiga): 'Ele vai conseguir.'

Sakura afastou-se e deixou o amigo pegar Li. Eriol respirou fundo e usou sua magia para conseguir levar o forte e pesado amigo até sua casa. Sakura deu uma última olhada em Logan que conseguiu finalmente se levantar.

Sakura: 'Não tente fazer nada contra ele.' 

Logan: 'Ele é um demônio, é meu dever matá-lo.'

Sakura: 'Pois então você é meu inimigo agora.'

Ela começou a caminhar ao lado de Eriol que carregava Li.

Tomoyo estava na cozinha da casa branca tentando fazer um chá, mas era horrível ouvir os gritos de Li, que tentava recuperar-se dos ferimentos. A moça acabou deixando uma xícara cair na pia quase quebrando-a.

Eriol (parado a porta): 'Ele vai ficar bom.'

Tomoyo (virando-se para ele): 'Sakura está com ele?'

Eriol (confirmando com a cabeça): 'Ela está tentando limpar os ferimentos dele.'

Tomoyo (com os olhos rasos de lágrimas): 'Ele deve estar sofrendo muito.'

Eriol reparou que a menina levou involuntariamente a mão na barriga lembrando a dor que havia sentido, ele viu como ela gritava e debatia-se na cama do hospital enquanto os ferimentos não cicatrizavam. A porta da casa abriu com força, os dois foram ver quem era.

Meilyn: 'Onde está Xaio Lang?'

Tomoyo: 'Meilyn...'

Li gritou novamente, fazendo a prima perder o ar.

Meilyn: 'O que estão fazendo com ele?'

Ela largou os livros no chão e correu até o segundo andar. O casal foi atrás dela. A chinesa atravessou o corredor do segundo andar e entrou no quarto de Sakura. Ela perdeu a fala alguns minutos vendo o querido primo completamente machucado e ainda sangrando na cama. Sakura estava ao lado dele tentando inutilmente limpar os ferimentos do rapaz.

Meilyn (explodindo): 'O que você fez com ele?'

Sakura colocou a toalha suja de sangue na bacia com água e se levantou encarando a amiga.

Sakura (mal controlando as lágrimas): 'Eu sinto muito.'

Meilyn levantou a mão e bateu com toda força no rosto de Sakura. Eriol teve que segurar a menina pela cintura para ela não ir em cima de Sakura novamente. 

Meilyn: 'Sua cretina! Bem que ele me disse que você ia tentar matá-lo! Ingrata! Eu te odeio, Sakura!'

Tomoyo teve que ajudar Sakura a levantar-se, ao tapa de Meilyn foi tão forte que abriu um pequeno corte na boca da menina. 

Eriol (tentando controlar Meilyn): 'Não foi ela! Foi o outro demônio!'

Sakura viu que Eriol estava mentindo, ela também machucou Li, mas por bem achou melhor não falar nada. Meilyn tentou acalmar-se. Quando a respiração dela ficou menos ofegante, Eriol a soltou. Meilyn tremia vendo o primo na cama em agonia. Lágrimas começaram a sair dos olhos de rubi, ela deu dois passos até a cama dele e caiu de joelhos segurando a mão do primo.

Meilyn: 'Isso não pode estar acontecendo de novo, não pode estar, meu Deus.'

Sakura sabia que ela estava se referindo a quando Li era pequeno. Syaoran segurou a mão da prima com força. Ela levantou o rosto e viu que ele ainda estava desacordado, mas que confiava nela para cura-lo.

Meilyn (levantando-se e secando o rosto com a outra mão): 'Tomoyo me traga um balde de água fervendo com sal grosso. Isso vai ajudar. Sakura (ela virou-se para a amiga) precisamos de toalhas limpas para estancar o sangue.'

Tomoyo pegou a bacia com água suja e desceu com a ajuda de Eriol para pegar o que a amiga havia pedido. Sakura foi até o corredor e buscou as toalhas limpas. Ela entrou no quarto e viu que Meilyn estava sentada na cama fazendo um pequeno carinho no rosto de Li. _"Pois ele nunca deixou de ser o homem que eu amo"_, as palavras de Meilyn ecoaram na cabeça de Sakura novamente. _"Ela o ama... ela nunca deixou de amá-lo_._"_, pensou a menina observando a chinesa olhar com carinho para Li. 

Sakura (aproximando-se): 'Aqui estão as toalhas.'

Meilyn (levantando-se): 'Terá que ter um pouco de sangue frio, acha que consegue?' 

Sakura acenou que sim com a cabeça, tentando controlar a vontade de chorar.

Meilyn: 'Não se preocupe, já fiz isso um monte de vezes. (ela virou-se para Li rapidamente) e ele sempre sobreviveu.'

Sakura (aproximando-se dele): 'O que eu faço?'

Meilyn (parando ao lado dela): 'Precisamos tirar a roupa dele, está toda suja. Depois damos um banho para limpar os ferimentos. Ele vai chiar um pouco, sempre chiou...depois é que limpamos com a salmoura. (ela deu um longo suspiro) ai sim é que ele vai reclamar.'

Meilyn deixou as toalhas na mesa e sentou ao lado de Li tentando levantar o primo.

Meilyn: 'Está mais pesado de que quando era criança, só espero que não tente me bater depois.'

Meilyn tirou a camisa dele com cuidado, Sakura não estava gostando daquilo e lembrar que a amiga a menos de vinte quatro horas falou que ainda amava o seu namorado só piorou a situação.

Meilyn (como se lesse os pensamentos da menina): 'Não se preocupe, nem tenha ciúmes. Xiao Lang nunca me viu como uma mulher.'

Sakura (tentando disfarçar): 'Não é isso...'

Meilyn: 'Além disso não tem nada aqui que eu ou você já não tenhamos visto. (ela virou-se para a amiga) Era eu que sempre cuidava de Xiao Lang antes de ele isolar-se no treinamento.'

Sakura sentiu-se mais incomodada ainda em saber que Meilyn já tinha visto Syaoran sem roupa, mas não podia fazer muita coisa, precisava engolir o ciúme e tentar ajudar ela o máximo que podia.

Passou dois dias em que Li permanecia dormindo enquanto os seus ferimentos cicatrizavam completamente, o sangue já estava todo estancado, mas as feridas maiores ainda estavam abertas. Sakura observava-o deitado dormindo ainda com o rosto sério, às vezes observava que ele mordia levemente os lábios mostrando que os ferimentos doíam e muito, mas ele não tinha mais forças para gritar. Ela desceu os olhos para o peito do namorado e para o ferimento profundo que ele tinha um pouco abaixo do peito. Ela levou a mão até ele, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, foi aquele o ferimento que ela fez nele. 

Li levantou um dos braços e pegou a mão dela que tocava o ferimento de leve. A menina levou um susto e teve que controlar-se para não gritar e pular da cama. O rapaz abriu os olhos e viu a namorada ao seu lado.

Syaoran (soltando a mão dela): 'Não toque. Dói mais.'

Sakura (levantando-se da cama): 'Desculpe, eu não queria...'

Ela não soube direito o que dizer, sua vontade era jogar-se na cama, abraça-lo e dizer que amava-o e que sentia muito por tê-lo acusado. Li tentou levantar-se, mas ainda sentia-se dolorido, ele soltou um gemido tentando controlar a dor, detestava mostrar-se fraco para os outros, principalmente para Sakura. Por fim o máximo que conseguiu foi ficar sentado na cama.

Sakura: 'Por favor tente não se levantar...'

Syaoran (ríspido): 'Eu estou bem. Deixe-me sozinho.'

Sakura sentiu uma pontada no peito, mas resolveu não questionar, era claro que o namorado estava ressentido com ela, e com razão, ela tentou matá-lo e teria conseguido se não fosse o poder fenomenal do rapaz.

A jovem caminhou até a porta do quarto.

Sakura: 'Será que um dia você irá me perdoar?'

Syaoran: 'Não há nada a ser perdoado aqui.'

Sakura (virando-se para ele): 'Acha que podemos voltar a...'

Syaoran: 'Impossível.'

Sakura (engolindo seco): 'Como?'

Syaoran: 'A gente não pode mais voltar. (ele virou-se para ela) Somos de naturezas diferentes, foi um erro eu achar que voltaria como humano.'

Sakura (aproximando-se dele): 'Claro que não foi. Eu te amo, Syaoran.'

Syaoran (sério): 'Você sabe que eu não sou mais Syaoran.'

Sakura (não controlando mais as lágrimas): 'Não diga isso... por favor...'

Syaoran: 'Sou o que você viu. Não sou mais o seu Syaoran.'

Sakura (tocando o rosto dele): 'Você sempre será o meu Syaoran.'

Syaoran (afastando a mão dela): 'Deixe-me sozinho.'

Sakura mordeu levemente o lábio inferior para evitar que soluçasse de tanto que chorava, levantou-se e saiu do quarto deixando ele sozinho como queria. Ela fechou a porta e encostou-se a ela deslizando dolorosamente até o chão onde desabou em lágrimas. Li olhava para a porta fechada, ele sabia que Sakura estava ali, sentia a aura dela. Ele levou a mão no corte que ela tinha feito nele e sorriu de lado.

Syaoran: 'Ela está mais forte do que eu pensava. (respirou com dificuldade pois se sentia dolorido) Ficará bem sem mim. (ele franziu a testa) Além disso, tem aquele tal Logan...'

Tomoyo caminhava de um lado para o outro da sala, Eriol estava sentado na mesa lendo os livros que Li havia pegado na biblioteca. Ele esticou-se um pouco tentando relaxar as costas cansadas por horas de leitura. 

Tomoyo (sentando a sua frente): 'E aí?'

Eriol (ajeitando os óculos do rosto e fitando a menina): 'Li realmente é muito cauteloso. É incrível como se mantém frio numa situação de perigo.'

Tomoyo (com um ponto de interrogação na testa): 'Do que está falando?'

Eriol (apontando para o livro): 'Ele pegou um livro que o ensinasse como curar você. Ele tinha idéia que o sangue de alguns demônios é cicatrizante...'

Tomoyo: 'Eu pensava que os demônios eram apenas criaturas maldosas (ela levantou o rosto para a escada que levava ao segundo andar). Um dos meus melhores amigos é um agora.' (ela sorriu levemente)

Eriol: 'E lhe salvou. É raro este tipo de poder... Pergunto-me como ele conseguiu.'

Tomoyo: 'O Li é que é um homem raro.'

Eriol (sorrindo): 'Acha isso tudo dele?'

Tomoyo (corando envergonhada): 'Oras você também...'

Eriol (erguendo uma sobrancelha): 'Verdade?'

Tomoyo atrapalhou-se um pouco para responder tamanha era a sua vergonha, levantou-se com pressa e praticamente correu até a cozinha dizendo que ajudaria Meilyn com a janta. Eriol observou-a até ela desaparecer pela porta, ele viu que ela virou-se para ele rapidamente, mas ficou mais vermelha vendo-o sorrir e escondeu-se na cozinha.

O rapaz se levantou e caminhou um pouco pensativo pela sala, ele sentia que a presença de Li estava aumentando aos poucos, isso significava que ele estava se recuperando. Por um lado Eriol estava extremamente feliz, mas por outro muito preocupado. Li era um demônio completo e raro como disse Tomoyo. Tinha poderes incríveis, e o pior, uma determinação sobre humana. Isso realmente tornava-o invencível. Ele sentia um misto de orgulho e medo do seu descendente, ele podia fechar os olhos e lembrar de Li quando pequeno tentando quebrar a barreira que ele tinha feito prendendo Sakura num poço. (Gente, vocês se lembram do episódio Uma chuva de ovelhinhas, né?). Lembrou-se de Ruby Moon comentando sobre a determinação dele. Ela tinha razão, Li sempre foi determinado demais, hoje com certeza os poderes dele poderiam simplesmente pulverizar todo este universo. 

Eriol (observando o segundo andar da casa onde sentia a presença de Li): 'Em pouco se parece com aquele menino que conheci.'

A campainha da casa tocou, ele ouviu Meilyn gritar da cozinha para abrir a porta e ver quem era. Até nele a chinesa conseguia mandar. Caminhou até a porta e abriu-a. O rosto jovem de uma bela moça apareceu com um doce sorriso.

Akami: 'Boa Tarde.'

Eriol: 'Boa tarde. Como vai senhorita Mishimura?'

Akami: 'Muito feliz em reencontrá-lo.'

Eriol (abrindo espaço para ela entrar): 'Por favor entre.'

Akami: 'Vim perguntar pelo Li, ele faltou a faculdade e ao estágio nestes três últimos dias.'

Eriol (depois de pensar um pouco): 'Ele infelizmente sofreu um acidente, mas está já está se recuperando. Tenho certeza que o seu pai compreenderá a situação.'

Akami (sorrindo): 'Ah mas ele nem precisa preocupar-se com isso! (ela fechou o sorriso e olhou séria para ele) Mas como ele está? Que tipo de acidente ele sofreu?'

Eriol (vendo o nervosismo da menina): 'Ele está melhor. Infelizmente está descansando agora e não é bom acordá-lo.'

Akami (triste): 'Eu entendo... mas será que eu poderia vê-lo só um pouquinho?'

Eriol (meio sem saber o que falar): 'Bem eu não sei...'

Meilyn: 'É claro que você não pode! Xiao Lang está descansando e não vai ser uma branquela leite azedo que vai atrapalhar o sono de recuperação dele!'

Eriol observou a chinesa com uma grande gota na cabeça.

Akami (tentando controlar-se): 'Eu apenas quero saber como ele está.'

Meilyn (apontando a colher de pau na cara dela): 'Pois saiba que sou EU que estou cuidando dele e não posso permitir que qualquer pessoa visite-o!'

Akami (descontrolada): 'Você não manda nele! Eu tenho todo o direito de ver o Li! Ele trabalha e estuda comigo e eu tenho muita estima por ele! Você não tem o direito de impedir isso!'

Meilyn: 'Eu tenho todo o direito sim! Enquanto ele estiver inconsciente eu é que sou a responsável por ele e digo que você não pode ir vê-lo!'

Tomoyo apareceu na porta da cozinha para saber o que estava acontecendo. Meilyn e Akami estavam quase se engalfinhando. Sakura desceu as escadas e passou por elas sem dar muita importância para a algazarra das duas, que pararam de brigar para observar a menina com os olhos tristes.

Meilyn (com a mão no peito): 'Ele morreu?!'

Akami (ao lado da chinesa): 'O Li?! Ele morreu?'

Meilyn (subindo pelas escadas como desesperada): 'Ai meu Deus!'

Akami correu atrás dela. Eriol e Tomoyo encaravam o semblante triste e choroso de Sakura. Ela nem mesmo se deu ao trabalho de olhar para as duas. 

Tomoyo (aproximando-se dela): 'O que foi Sakura?'

A menina abraçou Tomoyo com força buscando apoio. Tomoyo a levou até o sofá e fazendo-lhe um leve carinho nas costas pediu para a amiga ter calma, ela olhava para Eriol diretamente perguntando com o olhar o que tinha acontecido. Ele apenas deu os ombros afirmando que não sabia.

Meilyn invadiu o quarto do primo literalmente gritando o nome dele. Li se estava bem ficou pior porque simplesmente pulou da cama com o susto e caiu no chão. 

Meilyn (indo até ele): 'O que aconteceu, Xiao Lang? Assim a Sakura me mata de susto!'

Ele levantou-se com o lençol na cintura evitando ficar nu na frente das meninas. 

Syaoran: 'Tem que ser sempre tão exagerada?!'

Meilyn (pulando no pescoço dele): 'Graças a Deus você acordou! Fiquei com tanto medo de você morrer desta vez!'

Syaoran (tentando afastar-se): 'Meilyn, ainda não me cicatrizei por completo, assim você me mata de vez.'

Meilyn (dando um pulo para trás): 'Ai me desculpa!'

Ele desviou os olhos da prima e viu o rosto assustado de Mishimura o observando.

Syaoran: 'Mishimura? O que você está fazendo no meu quarto?'

A moça corou de imediato observando o rapaz ferido apenas com o lençol enrolado na cintura. Ela virou-se para trás, tentando disfarçar o sorriso.

Akami: 'Vim saber como você está. Você desapareceu por dias da face da terra.'

Syaoran (depois de um longo suspiro): 'Quem me dera.'

Meilyn (assustada): 'O que você disse?!'

Syaoran (impaciente com a gritaria da prima): 'Nada, nada! Saiam as duas, onde já se viu entrarem no meu quarto! Quase me vêem sem roupa!'

As duas saíram do quarto do rapaz e encararam-se com os olhos em chamas. Elas começariam uma nova discussão, assim que ele fechou a porta.

Syaoran (abrindo a porta): 'Sem brigas! Droga, eu preciso descansar!'

Li fechou a porta em seguida. Elas engoliram o orgulho e caminharam em silêncio para o primeiro andar. Cada uma pensando no que diria a outra assim que saíssem do raio de audição de Li.

Sakura depois que desabafou no colo de Tomoyo resolveu ficar no quintal até Akami ir embora, não estava a fim de ouvir Meilyn gritando no ouvido dela e de Mishimura ficar olhando-a com aquela cara que só faltava apertar o seu pescoço. Ela sentou-se no pequeno muro que separava os fundos do quintal de um terreno vazio que ficava atrás da casa. Às vezes Li treinava nele quando queria fazer movimentos mais longos e o espaço do quintal era insuficiente. Ela levantou os olhos para a janela do seu quarto onde sentia a presença do namorado, a luz estava apagada. Pelos gritos de Li com Meilyn e Akami, ele deveria ter voltado a dormir para tentar recuperar os ferimentos que ainda estavam abertos. Ela fechou os olhos e sentiu a presença do namorado a sua frente, sorriu.

Sakura: 'Syaoran...'

Voz: 'Não sou ele.'

Sakura abriu os olhos e viu o rosto de Logan bem próximo ao seu, ela literalmente caiu para trás com o susto, só não estatelou-se no chão porque o rapaz a segurou.

Logan (olhando feio para ela): 'Como você é tonta! Se assusta com tudo!'

Sakura (brava): 'Você também não tinha nada que me assustar!'

Logan: 'Mas eu não fiz nada!'

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, ele olhou para a janela onde sentia a presença de Li. 

Logan: 'Como ele está?'

Sakura (encarando ele): 'Não pretende matar ele de novo, não é?'

Logan (sentando-se ao lado dela no muro): 'Nem adianta mais! Se você não tivesse me atrapalhado àquela hora eu teria uma chance de matá-lo. Agora...'

Silêncio novamente.

Sakura: 'Sua presença é muito parecida com a dele, antes... (ela suspirou)... antes do caos.'

Logan (virando discretamente os olhos para ela): 'Temos os mesmo poderes, é normal isso.'

Sakura: 'É verdade... Vocês dois são os guardiões deste Universo, né?'

Logan (fitando a lua): 'E os protetores do pilar.'

Sakura (tristemente): 'Pode ser.'

Silêncio.

Logan: 'Sabe, no meu universo o pilar não é uma pessoa.'

Sakura (finalmente o fitando): 'Mesmo?'

Logan (depois de confirmar com a cabeça): 'É apenas uma luz. Uma fonte de luz linda! (ele sorriu levemente) A gente consegue sentir toda a bondade e a força dela, mas eu nunca a vi como um ser, apenas como uma coisa.'

Sakura: 'E eu sou esta coisa deste universo.'

Logan (pegando a mão dela): 'Não! Você nunca seria apenas uma luz... você é um ser humano... (ele suavizou suas feições)... o ser humano mais lindo que eu já vi.'

Sakura arregalou os olhos, assustada. Ela tentou descer do muro e ir para dentro mas ele segurou mais forte a sua mão puxando a menina para mais perto dele e pousando seus lábios levemente nos dela. Logan a beijava de forma carinhosa, como a muito tempo Li não a beijava, a menina acabou rendendo-se, fechou os olhos e podia imaginar o namorado a sua frente, como quando os dois trocavam beijos carinhosos e apaixonados.

Sakura (com os lábios nos de Logan): 'S-Syaoran...'

Ele afastou-se dela e encarou as duas esmeraldas surgindo a sua frente enquanto ela abria os olhos devagar o fitando de forma triste.

Logan: 'Já disse que não sou ele.'

Ela balançou a cabeça corada, desceu do muro e correu para dentro de casa deixando o rapaz sozinho admirando a lua. Ele sorriu e levou uma das mãos a boca que tinha tocado tão doces lábios.

Logan (sorrindo levemente): 'Doces... são doces.'

Li observava o casal pela janela, viu o beijo e teve que controlar-se para sua magia não elevar de maneira absurda. Observou Sakura correndo para dentro da casa corada e Logan que permanecia observando a Lua sorrindo pelo beijo. Ele afastou-se da janela e caminhou pensativo pelo quarto. Os ferimentos já estavam bem melhores, apenas o que Sakura havia lhe feito e os das costas que o irmão de Tichondrius lhe fez é que ainda doíam consideravelmente. Abriu o armário e pegou uma roupa qualquer, vestiu-se e saiu do quarto. Duas presenças estavam ficando cada vez mais perceptíveis. Uma delas ele conhecia bem e sentia-se feliz em reconhecê-la porem a outra era maior e mais perigosa. Ele tinha que descobrir como um demônio daquela categoria conseguiu passar por uma das brechas e talvez eles poderiam lhe dar tais respostas. Sakura já tinha quem a protegesse, ele não era mais necessário.

Continua.

****

N/A: 

Olá Pessoal, a Andrea montou um grupo chamado **"Atualiza Fanfics"**. É um ponto de referência e encontro entre os autores e leitores de fics. Quem quiser fazer parte dele é só me mandar um e-mail (kathklein2002@yahoo.com.br) ou para a Andrea Meiouh (andreameiouh@msn.com) dizendo que quer fazer parte do grupo!

Beijos para a Rô que revisou este capitulo!

Beijinhos para Andy, Bel, Dai, Mel, Raquelzinha e Nay.

__

Beijos a todos que estão acompanhando este fic! E até sexta que vem!!!

Kath


	17. De Volta para o Inferno

Capitulo 17: De Volta para o Inferno 

Li desceu as escadas e encontrou Eriol e Tomoyo na sala. Meilyn estava na cozinha com Akami provavelmente fazendo o jantar e Sakura estava encostada na janela olhando para o nada. _"Pensando no beijo..."_, pensou para si com uma pontada de ciúmes. Seria difícil deixá-la definitivamente, mas o que ele poderia fazer? Eles chegaram aos seus limites lutando um contra o outro. Levou a mão inconscientemente a altura do ferimento que ainda ardia. Provavelmente não haveria nenhuma cicatriz dali a poucas horas, porém ela estaria sempre na mente do rapaz. Sakura virou-se para ele de repente, o rapaz abaixou a mão evitando que a menina percebesse que ele estava a observando. 

Sakura (indo ao seu encontro): 'Não deveria se levantar, precisa descansar.'

Syaoran (evitando olha-a): 'Eu já estou melhor. Hiragizawa!'

Eriol (levantando-se da mesa onde ainda examinava os livros): 'Sim.'

Syaoran: 'Não quer dar uma volta comigo?'

Sakura: 'Eu vou com você.'

Syaoran: 'Não! (ele se controlou melhor) É melhor não, eu preciso conversar com Hiragizawa.'

Eriol franziu a testa, encarando o amigo.

Syaoran (olhando para Tomoyo): 'Que bom que está melhor, Daidouji. Desculpe-me por não ter chegado a tempo.'

A moça se aproximou dele e abraçou-o forte, ele sentiu o ferimento fincar mas não falou nada apenas retribuiu o abraço.

Tomoyo (sorrindo docemente para ele): 'Você chegou bem na hora.'

Syaoran: 'É a segunda vez que eu cheguei atrasado para lhe salvar.'

Tomoyo (negando com a cabeça): 'Você sempre me salvou. Obrigada.'

Eriol olhava para os dois com uma certa persistência, olhou para Sakura e pode ver nos olhos dela o mesmo que ele sentia: Ciúmes. Ele estava sentindo ciúmes de Tomoyo? O rapaz endireitou os óculos um pouco confuso com seus sentimentos. Olhou rapidamente para a grossa aliança que tinha na mão esquerda e sentiu uma pontada no coração.

            Syaoran beijou a testa de Tomoyo e afastou-se. Abriu a porta e chamou Eriol do seu transe. O rapaz levou um susto, mas acompanhou o amigo. 

Syaoran (passando por Sakura): 'Se cuida.'

            Ela não respondeu apenas observou o rapaz se afastando junto com Eriol. Li colocou as mãos nos bolsos e caminhava em silencio ao lado da reencarnação do mago Clow.

Tomoyo (parando ao lado dela): 'Precisa ter paciência agora, Sakura.'

Sakura: 'Ele não me perdoou, Tomoyo. E como poderia? Eu tentei mata-lo.'

Tomoyo: 'Você teve os seus motivos, ele vai entender.'

Sakura: 'Entender ele já entendeu, mas nunca conseguirá esquecer.  Eu perdi o meu namorado, Tomoyo.'

            Tomoyo viu que ela apertava com força a porta que segurava, tentando controlar as lágrimas.

Sakura: 'Eu pensei que o maldito caos tinha o tirado de mim e que ironia, o que me separou dele foi justamente eu.' 

Tomoyo (repousando uma mão no ombro da amiga): 'Tenha calma, não se desespere agora. Não há melhor remédio que o tempo.'

Sakura (balançando a cabeça negativamente): 'Não... ele nunca vai se esquecer.'

Tomoyo (ao ouvido dela): 'Então faça com que ele pelo menos aceite e veja o quanto você o ama.'

Sakura (olhando para ela): 'Como posso provar que o amo?'

Tomoyo: 'Fique ao lado dele, mesmo que ele não queira. Sabe, às vezes apenas em estar ao lado da pessoa que se ama já é o suficiente para sermos felizes.'

Sakura: 'É isso então?'

Tomoyo (não entendendo): 'Como?'

Sakura: 'Você se contenta em apenas estar ao lado da pessoa que você ama?' 

Tomoyo (com um meigo sorriso): 'Sim.'

Sakura (afastando-se dela): 'Não posso somente estar ao lado dele, quero que ele seja meu. Não posso estar ao lado dele e não sentir seus braços envolta de mim, os lábios dele nos meus, seus carinhos, suas carícias, seu corpo... não Tomoyo eu não posso ser feliz apenas observando-o e... (ela fitou a amiga intensamente) você sabe que também não consegue ser feliz assim.'

            Tomoyo arregalou os olhos, sentindo-os encherem-se d'água. Sakura estava certa, não poderia ser feliz para o resto da vida apenas ao lado da pessoa que amava. Ela secou uma lágrima teimosa do rosto e afastou-se da amiga. Sakura a observou subindo correndo para o segundo andar e sentiu um pouco de remorso pelo que tinha dito. Deu um longo suspiro e ouviu Meilyn gritando com Akami que teimava em ajudar na preparação de uma sopa para Li. 

            Li caminhou em silêncio por quase meia hora, Eriol olhava discretamente para ele de vez em quando mas não ousava perguntar o que o amigo queria com ele.

Syaoran: 'Vamos nos encontrar com um amigo meu. Por favor não se assuste.'

Eriol (já assustado): 'Amigo? Que tipo de amigo?'

Syaoran: 'Ele deverá nos dar respostas mais exatas sobre como o irmão de Tichondrius conseguiu passar por uma brecha.'

Eriol: 'É um demônio?'

            Li confirmou com a cabeça.

Eriol: 'Sabe muito bem que demônios não são confiáveis.'

Syaoran: 'Sim, mas ele não mentiria para mim, não vai ter vantagem nenhuma com isso, muito pelo contrário.'

Eriol: 'Não seria melhor que Logan estivesse conosco? Sei que você está com o pé atrás com ele, mas entenda que...'

Syaoran (interrompendo-o): 'Ele está logo atrás de nós.'

            Eriol olhou para trás e concentrou-se, realmente Logan estava seguindo-os. Voltou a olhar para o amigo.

Eriol: 'Tem um poder fenomenal agora, Li.'

Syaoran: 'Acho que sim.'

Eriol: 'Entenda que Sakura ficou desesperada ao ver Tomoyo sangrando... ela não queria fazer o que fez.'

Syaoran: 'Eu sei disso.'

Eriol: 'Confesso que até mesmo eu pensei que você tinha enlouquecido por causa dos seus novos poderes.'

Syaoran: 'Era o natural, não?' 

Eriol: 'Sabemos como o poder sobe à cabeça das pessoas.'

Syaoran: 'Não teria graça matar um monte de gente que nem conseguisse defender-se.' 

Eriol (franziu a testa): 'Do que está falando?'

Syaoran: 'Já tive vontade de matar, não posso negar isso para você. Mas como eu disse não teria graça lutar contra quem não pode defender-se. Detesto covardia.'

Eriol (depois de engolir seco): 'V-Você  teve vontade de matar?'

Syaoran: 'Acho que faz parte da transformação de um demônio. Você não dá muito valor à vida dos outros... (ele respirou fundo)... mas não se preocupe acho que ainda tenho consciência.'

Eriol (sorrindo de lado): 'Isso é o que mais admiro em você.'

Syaoran: 'Não pensei que me admirasse por alguma coisa.'

Eriol: 'Como Tomoyo disse, você é um homem raro.'

Syaoran: 'Ela disse isso?'

            Ele confirmou com a cabeça.

Syaoran: 'E você está morrendo de ciúmes agora.'

Eriol (parando de andar): 'Ciúmes?! Claro que não! Porque eu teria ciúmes de você com ela?'

Syaoran (sem parar de caminhar): 'Isso quem tem que responder é você, não eu.'

            Eriol observou o amigo caminhando sem parar, balançou a cabeça para dissipar os pensamentos e deu uma corrida até ele voltando a caminhar ao seu lado.

Eriol: 'Porque você parece que nunca perde o controle?'

Syaoran: 'Você já me viu perder o controle inúmeras vezes, Hiragizawa.'

Eriol: 'Apenas quando era criança...'

Syaoran: 'Eu era um fedelho idiota.'

Eriol: 'Não diga isso.'

Syaoran: 'Era incrível como eu tinha vergonha de me aproximar de Sakura. Eu devia ficar muito vermelho, não?'

Eriol (sorrindo levemente): 'Sim, você às vezes ficava muito vermelho.'

Syaoran: 'Achei por um tempo que você gostasse dela.'

Eriol: 'Sempre tive carinho por Sakura, pois sabia que ela era a merecedora das cartas, além de ser o Pilar da vida. Como não gostar dela?'

Syaoran: 'Sakura sempre teve o dom de cativar as pessoas.'

Eriol: 'Mas eu acho que a sua maior conquista foi amolecer o seu coração.'

Syaoran: 'Talvez.'

Eriol (confirmando com a cabeça levemente): 'Ela te ama muito, sabia?'

Syaoran: 'Ela ama uma pessoa que não existe mais.'

Eriol: 'Não pense assim, você ainda é Syaoran Li.'

Syaoran: 'Talvez ainda tenha um pouco dele dentro de mim, mas não posso ser a mesma pessoa.'

Eriol: 'Você passou por coisas que provavelmente nenhum outro ser humano conseguisse agüentar.'

Syaoran: 'Fui obrigado, se eu pudesse escolher...' 

Eriol: 'Você e eu sabemos que poderia escolher.'

Syaoran (pensando bem): 'Talvez... Mas acho que sou muito cabeça-dura como Sakura sempre diz.'

Eriol: 'Ainda bem que admite este defeito.'

Syaoran (levantando o rosto para frente observando o bosque de Tomoeda): 'Chegamos. Chame Logan e peça a ele para não atacar ainda.'

            Eriol olhou para o bosque e tentando achar alguma presença mas não conseguia. O rapaz deu alguns passos para trás ainda observando o bosque escuro e depois se virou para ir falar com Logan. O guardião se assustou ao ver o inglês se aproximando dele e chamando-o. 

            Um vulto se mostrava do meio das árvores. Eriol e Logan observavam o enorme monstro que se aproximava de Li. 

Logan: 'É ele o tal amigo?'

Eriol: 'Acho que sim.'

Logan (trincando os dentes): 'Não estou gostando disso Clow. A presença deste demônio também é bem forte.'

Eriol: 'Eu sei, mas vamos esperar.'

            Li deu um leve sorriso olhando o corpo desengonçado de seu antigo companheiro aproximando-se dele. O rapaz o reconheceu a tempo pela presença, mas vê-lo depois de quase um ano pessoalmente era diferente.

Arthas (abrindo os braços): 'Eu sabia que você não abandonaria o seu velho amigo, garoto!'

Syaoran (sorrindo de lado): 'Primeiro, pare de me chamar de garoto! Eu detesto isso!'

            Arthas parou a sua frente, no fundo estava morrendo de vontade de abraçar o Garoto, mas ele era um demônio poderoso, era o incrível Arthas e estas coisas não eram muito bem vistas no mundo das trevas. 

Arthas (observando-o): 'Não mudou em nada! Continua tão metido quanto antes!'

Syaoran (fazendo um gesto com a cabeça): 'Quem veio com você?'

Arthas (virando-se para o outro vulto que estava encostado em uma árvore): 'Ah! Ela exigiu vir comigo.'

Syaoran (erguendo uma sobrancelha): 'Ela?'

Arthas: 'Ué Pensou que existisse apenas demônios masculinos? Nada disso, existem os femininos também, mas geralmente são fracas por isso vivem escondidas.'

            Li fixou seus olhos no vulto que começava a se aproximar dos dois de forma graciosa, o rapaz sentiu um arrepio percorrer toda a sua espinha a medida que ela começava a tomar formas de uma bela mulher de longos cabelos vermelhos e corpo muito parecido com uma humana, de uma bonita humana. A luz da lua foi suficiente para iluminar a sua face pálida. Seus olhos eram vermelhos brilhantes. Realmente ela não tinha a aparência de um demônio se não fosse a sua presença terrível. 

Arthas: 'Está é Midoriko. Ela é um dos demônios que protegem as brechas... você lembra que...'

Syaoran (sem desviar os olhos dela): 'Sim, que apenas os demônios superiores protegem as brechas fixas.'

Midoriko (sorrindo): 'Estava ansiosa para conhecê-lo.' 

            Li sentiu-se hipnotizado por aqueles olhos vermelhos e penetrantes.  Por alguns segundos eles tornaram-se verdes vivos como os de Sakura. O rapaz piscou os olhos e afastou-se um pouco, segundos depois voltaram a serem vermelhos.

Arthas (rindo): 'O que foi garoto? Tá com medo de uma fêmea?'

Syaoran (virando-se para ele): 'Pare de ser ridículo.'

            Midoriko caminhou lentamente em volta de Li observando-o, tocou no ferimento das costas e parou a sua frente, com o rosto a centímetros do dele. 

Midoriko: 'Vejo que andou lutando contra Methidrius. Como não sinto a presença dele creio que o exterminou como fez com Tichondrius.'

            Li não respondeu, franziu a testa ainda com os olhos fixos em Midoriko. Ela levantou o rosto e repousou seus lábios nos do rapaz enquanto apertou o ferimento que ele tinha no peito até sangrar. 

Eriol (observando a cena): 'O que está acontecendo?'

Logan (rindo de lado): 'Pelo jeito o tal Li não atrai apenas humanas.'

Eriol (desnorteado): 'Você está falando que ela... ele...'

Logan: 'Os demônios não possuem sentimentos, se ela está interessada nele é apenas por causa da força que ele tem. Os demônios femininos são como leoas, apenas procuram o macho na hora de reproduzir, e elas sempre escolhem os mais fortes.' 

Eriol (engolindo seco): 'Você está brincando, não é?' 

Logan (sério): 'Não, lembre-se que sou um caçador de demônios, e é preciso saber tudo sobre eles. Inclusive como se originam ou neste caso, reproduzem-se.'

            Eriol observou a cena com um certo nervosismo, seus pensamentos foram na sua querida amiga que provavelmente a esta hora estava lacrimejando pensando no namorado. 

            Midoriko se afastou dele e olhou a mão suja de sangue.

Midoriko (sorrindo): 'Você nem ao menos se mexeu, é mais forte do que eu poderia imaginar, guardião.'

Syaoran (seco): 'Não sou mais o guardião.'

Arthas (passando seu único braço nos ombros de Li): 'Aeeee garotão! Pelo jeito já conquistou a madame gelada aí!'

Midoriko (com os olhos em chamas): 'Cale a boca idiota! Ou quer ter ou outro braço arrancado?!'

Arthas: 'Que isso, Midoriko? Só fiz um comentário.'

Syaoran (depois de virar-se para Logan e Eriol rapidamente): 'Temos algumas perguntas.'

Midoriko  (olhando com nojo para eles): 'Você trouxe humanos para falar conosco?'

Arthas (apontando para Logan): 'Aquela é a Sakura? Eu pensei que ela fosse mais bonita. Garoto, você não tem bom gosto para fêmeas!!!' 

            Syaoran caiu no chão, assim como Eriol, enquanto Logan trincou os dentes. 

Logan (com os punhos cerrados aproximando-se deles): 'Demônio insolente! Onde já se viu me confundir com uma mulher! Eu vou acabar com você!'

            Eriol teve que segurar o braço do novo guardião que tremia de raiva.

Eriol: 'Calma, ele apenas confundiu por causa do cabelo comprido!'

Logan: 'Idiota! Eu vou fazer você engolir o que disse!'

Syaoran (sem graça): 'Ele é homem, Arthas! Não está vendo?'

            O grandão aproximou-se de Eriol e Logan e olhou fixamente para o rapaz de cabelos longos negros.

Arthas: 'Então porque este daqui está abraçado a ele?'

            Pronto agora foi a vez de Eriol perder a calma e Li voltou a cair.

Eriol (soltando Logan): 'Seu demônio burro! Não está vendo que eu estava segurando ele para não atacá-lo?!' 

            Syaoran teve que se meter no meio e tentar amenizar os ânimos.

Syaoran: 'Foi tudo um mal entendido! O Arthas é meio lento mesmo.'

Arthas (revoltado agora): 'Lento?! Quem é você garoto para dizer que o poderoso Arthas é lento?! Lembre-se que quase o mandei para o limbo quando chegou no meu mundo!'

Midoriko (balançando a cabeça): 'Machos...'

Syaoran: 'Hei! Espera aí! Você não chegou nem ao menos me ameaçar de ir ao limbo! Lembre-se que eu venci você!'

Arthas (gritando na cara do garoto): 'Você só venceu porque Lutor resolveu se meter!'

Syaoran: 'Ele se meteu porque viu que você ia perder!'

Arthas: 'Até parece que um fedelho como você me venceria!'

Syaoran: 'Eu te venci!'

            Midoriko com um gesto fez todos serem jogados longe. Os quatro levantaram-se reclamando do golpe do demônio fêmea. Ela caminhou e parou no meio deles observando-os.

Midoriko: 'Não temos tempo, Arthas. Emma Daio vai perceber logo que estamos usando uma das brechas. Além disto... (ela fitou Eriol e Logan)... eu detesto este lugar.'

Arthas (levantando-se ainda olhando-a feio): 'Está bem... está bem...'

Syaoran (ajudando Eriol a levantar-se): 'Como conseguiram passar para este universo?'

Midoriko (ríspida): 'Não vamos contar nossos segredos para humanos. Eles são inferiores!'

Logan: 'Não somos nós que vivemos no mundo das trevas.'

Midoriko (com um sorriso debochado): 'E quem disse que o mundo das trevas é o inferno? Olhe a sua volta! Os humanos se matam por nada!'

Syaoran: 'Isso não vem ao caso. Precisamos saber como passaram para cá e como este tal Methidrius também conseguiu passar.'

Arthas: 'Foi fácil, passamos pela brecha que a madame aqui protege, ela achou este universo muito fácil.'

Eriol: 'Achou como?' 

Midoriko (observando Li): 'Vamos dizer que o seu cheiro é muito peculiar.'

            Li sorriu sem graça observando-a. Logan e Eriol entreolharam-se. 

Syaoran (depois de limpar a garganta): 'E como o tal irmão de Tichondrius veio parar aqui?'

            Arthas afastou-se um pouco incomodado.

Midoriko: 'Arthas não agüentou nem 10 segundos da magia dele e deu com a língua nos dentes. Methidrius não acreditou que o todo poderoso irmão mais velho tinha sido abatido por um ex-humano e veio atrás de você.'

Arhtas (trincando os dentes): 'Você fala isso porque não foi com você.'

Syaoran: 'Não se preocupe com isso.'

Eriol: 'Então ele só veio para este universo para vingar o irmão?'

Midoriko (depois de uma gargalhada): 'Claro que não! Humanos... são tão idiotas. É incrível como vocês possuem sentimentos tão pequenos como vingança e amor.' 

            Eriol franziu a testa.

Arthas: 'O mundo das trevas está um caos... depois que a noticia que um ex-humano tinha derrotado Tichondrius e vários outros demônios de elite...'

Logan (observando Li surpreso): 'Vários?'

Arthas (fitando Li): 'Ué não falou para eles dos outros que você matou?'

Syaoran (incomodado): 'Agora não Arthas.'

Arthas (rindo): 'Como você é burro, garoto! Você deveria vangloriar-se das suas vitórias! Você não disse que era um guerreiro? Pelo que eu saiba os guerreiros adoram exaltar seus feitos!'

Midoriko (abraçando a cintura dele por trás): 'Fiquei mais satisfeita ao saber disso... quer dizer que esconde o seu poder....'

            Logan e Eriol entreolharam-se novamente, eles não podiam negar que Midoriko era uma das mulheres mais lindas que já viram, mas ela só faltava tirar a roupa do rapaz na frente de todo mundo. Li no entanto  não fazia nada, apenas deixava que ela acariciasse-o levemente, provavelmente estava rendendo-se aos seus encantos dela.

Arthas: 'Precisamos de você lá, ou a revolta nunca vai terminar.'

Eriol: 'Revolta?'

Arthas: 'Como eu ia dizendo os demônios revoltaram-se ao saber que existia um ex-humano capaz de vencê-los e principalmente que tinha adquirido o poder do Deus da Morte que antes era de Tichondrius.'

Syaoran (franzindo a testa): 'Como eu consegui isso?'

Arthas: 'Você não se lembra? Tichondrius estava invocando ele quando você se meteu na luz e cortou ele ao meio... (ele fitou Li intensamente) Você recebeu o poder dele, foi por isso que se tornou um demônio completo.'

            Syaoran tirou os braços gelados de Midoriko de sua cintura e caminhou alguns passos, olhando para o chão.

Syaoran: 'Então foi por isso que eu adquiri este poder imenso.'

Midoriko: 'Pode-se dizer que você é agora um dos demônios mais fortes do mundo das trevas e é claro o alvo de vários outros.'

Logan: 'Vocês lutam entre si apenas para provarem qual é o mais forte, qual é o líder...'

Midoriko: 'E você se matam por aquelas folhinhas verdes que não passam de papel sujo.' 

            Eriol cravou os olhos na figura feminina ao lado de Li, ela era inteligente, muito mais que o demônio grandão, conhecia bem o universo humano e seus podres. Além disso Arthas tinha dito que ela era um dos demônios que guardavam as brechas fixas, aquela aparência frágil era o oposto do monstro terrível que ela deveria ser.

Arthas (pousando sua mão no ombro de Li): 'Outros demônios virão atrás de você. Methidrius foi apenas o primeiro e assim que souberem da morte dele, outros e mais outros virão... além das fêmeas...'

Syaoran (erguendo uma sobrancelha): 'Fêmeas? O que isso tem haver?'

Arthas (ao ouvido dele): 'Você ainda não entendeu porque a rainha do gelo bateu o pé para vir atrás de você?' 

            Li desviou os olhos para ela sem mexer a cabeça e depois se voltou para Arthas.

Syaoran: 'Você tá de sacanagem com a minha cara?'

Arthas (rindo): 'Aproveite... (mais baixo ainda)... elas podem tomar as mais variadas formas...'

            Li balançou a cabeça sem graça, por alguns segundos sentiu sua face um pouco quente, não que ele fosse  tímido para estas coisas, mas não gostou muito de saber que estava atraindo toda a escoria feminina do mundo das trevas.

Eriol: 'Como estes demônios podem passar pelas brechas? Elas não estão protegidas?'

Arthas: 'Você não entendeu? Os demônios mais poderosos são os que protegem as brechas e são justamente estes que querem acabar com o garotão aqui.'

Syaoran: 'Sempre virá um atrás de mim.'

Midoriko: 'Sim... e eles sempre irão matar mais e mais humanos...'

            Eriol realmente estava fascinado com aquele demônio fêmea. Ele tinha estudado que quando o demônio é grande e forte costuma ser burro e lento, como Arthas, agora os menores e mais frágeis eram rápidos e muito... muito inteligentes. Midoriko sabia que Li se importava com os humanos pois se originou deles, além de ter amigos humanos é completamente apaixonado pelo pilar que sustentava a vida deles, e é claro, ela é uma humana. Aquela simples colocação vez o ex-guardião se sentir o responsável pela matança em Tomoeda por Methidrius.

Logan: 'São quantos no total capazes de passar para este universo?'

Arthas: 'Uns vinte.'

Eriol: 'São muitos...'

Syaoran (depois de um longo suspiro): 'Só há uma solução... tenho que enfrenta-los no mundo das trevas...'

Logan (arregalando os olhos): 'Está louco?!'

Syaoran (cerrando os olhos nele): 'Não era isso que queria?'

Logan: 'Eu queria matar você, não que fugisse para lá.'

Syaoran (franzindo a testa): 'Sabe que não vai conseguir me matar, esta é a melhor solução... Bem, quando podemos ir?' (falou fitando Arthas e Midoriko)

Midoriko (mal contendo o entusiasmo): 'Agora!'

Arthas: 'Sim, quanto antes melhor. Se Emma Daio descobre, logo vem aquele anjinho de meia tigela me encher o saco!'

            Li estava pronto para acompanhar Midoriko e Arthas quando parou de repente.

Syaoran: 'Me dêem uma hora, preciso fazer uma coisa antes.'

Midoriko: 'Não está pensando em despedidas não é? Isso é patético!'

Arthas: 'Não temos este tempo todo.'

Syaoran (afastando-se deles): 'Então meia hora, droga.'

            Li passou por Eriol e Logan.

Syaoran: 'Fiquem de olho neles, eu já volto!'        

            Ele materializou suas asas, flexionou os joelhos rapidamente para impulsionar o seu vôo. Rapidamente suas enormes asas cortavam o céu de Tomoeda. Os dois rapazes observaram ele sumir de vista e viraram-se para Midoriko e Arthas.

Logan: 'Melhor ficarmos atentos.'

Eriol (aproximando-se dos dois demônios): 'Os terremotos... tivemos terremotos aqui neste universo e reparei que eles acontecem quando demônios estão lutando.'

Arthas (encarando o humano): 'Apenas entre lutas de elite. Estamos tendo muitos no mundo das trevas ultimamente.'

Eriol: 'Seria possível que eles refletissem aqui?'

Midoriko (olhando fixamente para Eriol): 'Apenas se um portal estivesse aberto. Não se metam nisso, ele virá conosco de qualquer maneira.'

Eriol (encarando a face gélida dela): 'Vocês não o querem lá apenas por causa desta confusão toda, não é?'

            Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. Logan aproximou-se e parou ao lado de Eriol que começava a ficar nervoso.

Midoriko: 'Ele é um de nós, não tem cabimento ser tão poderoso e se esconder dentro de uma casca humana, fingindo ter sentimentos humanos.'

Eriol: 'Se esqueceu que ele é humano?'

Midoriko (com um leve sorriso): 'Ele foi. Agora é tão demônio quanto eu.'

Eriol: 'Mas apesar da natureza dele ter mudado, os sentimentos continuam humanos.'

Midoriko: 'Por quanto tempo?'

Eriol (depois de se engasgar um pouco): 'S-Sempre.'

Midoriko: 'Soube a respeito de você mago Clow. Foi o mestre de Shyrai, não? Pensei que fosse mais poderoso do que reparo que é.' 

Eriol: 'Sou apenas a reencarnação dele.'

Midoriko: 'É uma pena. Se lembrasse mais sobre sua vida passada saberia que os sentimentos humanos são justamente a fraqueza dele.' 

Eriol: 'Ou não.'

            Midoriko riu alto, incomodando não só Eriol como Logan.

Midoriko: 'Não sejam estúpidos, sabemos que os sentimentos humanos apenas fazem com que um ser se torne fraco e miserável. Li é um demônio poderoso, me dará o que mais quero, um filho que será o Imperador de todos os quatro cantos do mundo das trevas e quem sabe... de todos os universos.' 

Eriol: 'E você já se perguntou como fará isso? Ele nunca aceitará ter um filho com você.'

Midoriko (com um leve sorriso): 'Como eu disse, a fraqueza do ser humano são seus sentimentos.'

            Eriol não entendeu a colocação dela, concertou os óculos no rosto extremamente incomodado em estar ali com dois demônios. Ele afastou-se e Logan foi atrás dele. Os  dois sentaram-se em silêncio num muro baixinho esperando Li voltar.

Logan (com uma mão no queixo): 'Ela é muito inteligente.'

Eriol (observando os dois): 'Sim, até demais.'

Logan: 'Você sabe o que ele foi fazer?'

Eriol (balançando a cabeça): 'Acho que se despedir.'

Logan (arregalando os olhos): 'De Kinomoto?!'

Eriol (depois de um longo suspiro): 'Acho difícil, ele ainda está muito magoado com ela. Li é o cúmulo do orgulho e é justamente isso que me assusta, tenho receio que ele esteja embarcando nesta loucura novamente por causa do seu orgulho.'

Logan: 'Não entendo. Ele não vai para tentar terminar a tal revolta?'

Eriol: 'Talvez, mas o que aconteceu entre ele e Sakura está pesando muito na decisão dele.'

Logan (olhando para o céu): 'Melhor.'

            Li pousou em frente a casa e desmaterializou suas asas, entrou depois de respirar fundo, a casa estava deserta, com certeza todos já foram se deitar. Subiu as escadas em silêncio e bateu levemente na porta do quarto de Meilyn. A chinesa abriu a porta um pouco sonolenta e encarou o primo.

Meilyn: 'Xiao Lang?'

Syaoran: 'Preciso falar com você.'

            A menina olhou para trás e viu Tomoyo dormindo encolhida na cama. Li reparou que ela estava chorando.

Syaoran (fazendo um gesto com a cabeça): 'O que aconteceu?'

Meilyn (depois de suspirar): 'É isso que eu estava querendo descobrir.'

            Li pegou a mão da prima e puxou-a para fora do quarto, fechou a porta e a fitou intensamente.

Syaoran: 'Você não me ama, Meilyn... por favor me tire da cabeça e tente ser feliz com o seu marido, não deixe sua felicidade fugir das suas mãos por causa de uma fantasia.'

Meilyn (não entendendo): 'Do que você está falando?'

Syaoran: 'Sou apenas uma fantasia para você. Você colocou na sua cabeça dura que seria apenas feliz comigo e fechou seu coração para outra pessoa... Diga-me, se eu te dissesse que Hyo Ling está com o casamento marcado com outra mulher...'

Meilyn (arregalando os olhos): 'Ele está?!'

Syaoran (com um sorriso): 'Não... ele nunca se casaria com outra mulherporque ele te ama.'

Meilyn (sentindo lágrimas nos olhos): 'Mas... mas eu o abandonei... não posso ter filhos...'

Syaoran (abraçando-a): 'Ele vai te procurar... eu sei disso.'

Meilyn: 'Como sabe?'

Syaoran: 'Porque ele é parecido comigo... por favor Meilyn seja feliz e me guarde apenas como uma boa lembrança.'

Meilyn (fitando ele): 'O que vai fazer, Xiao Lang? Isto está parecendo uma despedida...'

Syaoran: 'Eu vou ter que viajar e não sei quando volto ou se volto.'

Meilyn: 'Como assim? Para onde?'

Syaoran: 'Isso não importa, eu preciso te dizer que se por acaso os anciões lhe perturbarem procure Hiroshi, dei a ele uma boa quantia em dinheiro, ele poderá protegê-la e ajudá-la. Outra coisa, fique com Sakura e Tomoyo.'

Meilyn (chorando): 'Você vai nos abandonar?' 

Syaoran (beijando a testa dela): 'Não estou abandonando ninguém, mas preciso resolver este problema.'

Meilyn (abraçando-o forte): 'Porque você? Porque você sempre tem que resolver tudo?'

Syaoran: 'Porque eu sou o único que pode.'

Ela se afastou dele e o fitou com carinho.

Syaoran: 'Boa sorte na sua estréia.'

Meilyn: 'Não poderá mesmo assisti-la?' 

Syaoran: 'Não.'

            Ela voltou a abraçá-lo com força não querendo soltar o primo, o grande amor da sua vida, Li teve que forçar os braços da menina para afastar-se dela.

            Li começou a caminhar pelo corredor para descer quando passou pela porta do seu quarto, ele podia sentir a presença de Sakura. Abriu devagar a porta e a viu deitada na cama, Meilyn parou ao lado dele.

Meilyn: 'Ela estava muito nervosa, precisei dar um calmante fraquinho para ela dormir.'

            Li entrou no quarto devagar, não queria acordá-la. Fitou com carinho o rosto da amada dormindo, ele inclinou-se para beijá-la mas deteve-se a poucos centímetros do rosto da jovem.

Syaoran: 'Adeus.'

            Ele levantou-se e encarou a prima que estava em lágrimas parada na porta, caminhou até ela.

Syaoran (passando por Meilyn): 'Adeus, Meilyn.'

            Ela correu atrás dele, chamando-o, mas Li continuou firme sem olhar para trás, desceu as escadas e cruzou a sala. Assim que saiu pela porta, materializou suas asas e voou ao encontro de Arthas. 

            Li pousou ao lado  de Arhtas e Midoriko. 

Midoriko (encostada numa árvore): 'Demorou.'

Arthas (levantando-se do chão onde estava sentado esperando): 'Podemos ir?'

Syaoran: 'Só mais uma coisa...'

Midoriko (um pouco impaciente): 'Não podemos perder mais tempo.'

            Li não respondeu, apenas afastou-se deles, caminhando ao encontro dos dois humanos. Midoriko trincou os dentes, por alguns segundo sua aura ficou mais forte, mas Li não ligou. Os dois saltaram do muro.

Syaoran (fitando Eriol): 'Não preciso pedir para que tome conta de Sakura.'

Eriol (arrumando os óculos do rosto): 'Claro que não. Falou com ela?'

Syaoran: 'Não. Acho que é melhor que ela saiba por você.'

Eriol: 'Novamente.'

Syaoran (fitando o amigo): 'Se cuida.'

Eriol: 'Você também.'

            Os dois abraçaram-se como camaradas. Li virou-se para Logan que estava ao lado de Eriol, mas fitava apenas o chão, não encarando Syaoran.

Syaoran: 'Espero que consiga fazer ela me esquecer.'

Logan (levantou os olhos para ele): 'Não sei do que está falando?'

Syaoran (sério): 'Se fosse em outra ocasião pode ter certeza de que aquele beijo teria sido sua sentença de morte... mas... eu sei que você gosta dela e ela... (ele engoliu seco)... ela sente alguma coisa por você...' 

            Os dois ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo se encarando. Logan não podia deixar de sentir uma imensa felicidade com a partida dele, Sakura agora estaria livre e poderia ser dele. Desde que o guardião colocou os olhos nela, sentiu-se atraído pela energia boa que ela emitia, depois de ver a determinação da moça lutando, sentiu-se mais fascinado por ela e depois do beijo, finalmente soube o que se passava em sua cabeça, ou melhor em seu coração, ele estava perdidamente apaixonado por ela.

Syaoran (depois de um longo suspiro): 'É isso então'.

            Eriol sentia a mesma sensação de quando eles trocaram as últimas palavras depois do caos e antes da morte Li. Esta era a sua sina, sempre ele era o último a falar com o seu descendente.

Syaoran (fitando Eriol): 'Diga a Sakura que a amo...'

Eriol: 'E que espera que ela seja muito feliz... Eu sei Li, você já me falou isso antes.'

Syaoran (coçando a cabeça sem graça): 'Acho que sim...'

            Antes de afastar-se dos dois rapazes, ele deu um pequeno aceno com a cabeça e foi encontrar-se com Arthas e Midoriko. Os três foram envolvidos pela bela luz multicolorida de uma brecha, em poucos segundos desapareceram das vistas deles. Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um longo tempo.

Eriol: 'O que pretende fazer agora, Logan?'

Logan: 'Eu não sei, mas... ele tem razão... eu gosto da Kinomoto e agora que ele se foi vou fazer de tudo para ela gostar de mim... (Eriol virou-se para ele) Mesmo que ela sempre apenas o veja em mim.'

Eriol: 'Do que está falando?'

Logan (encarando ele): 'Se ela sente alguma coisa por mim, é porque a minha presença é igual a dele... Ela nunca vai me amar, mas eu aceito isso.'

Eriol (começando a caminhar): 'Não sei o que posso lhe falar, sou amigo de Li. (Logan correu até ele e caminhou ao seu lado em direção a casa branca) Ele sempre teve que abrir mão da felicidade dele e dela para salvar este universo.'

Logan: 'Li a respeito do caos.'

Eriol: 'Eu vivi o caos e vi o meu amigo lutando até a morte para evitá-lo.' 

Logan: 'Bem, agora ele está morto mesmo.'

Eriol (encarando-o): 'Não, ele nunca estará morto no coração de Sakura.'

            Os dois continuaram o percurso em silêncio.

Continua.

**N/A****: _Bem como sempre gostaria de agradecer a Rô, que tem revisado todos os capítulos e este inclusive. Muito obrigada!_**

_Quero mandar um beijo para a Débora e Vanessa (e me desculpar pela demora em responder o imenso questionário delas). Beijinhos para Bel, Andy, Rachelzinha (Vc não recebeu meu e-mail? _L_) e para todos que me mandam e-mails e deixam Reviews. _

_Até Sexta que vem!!!!_

_Kath__ Klein_


	18. Paixões Proibidas

**Capitulo 18: Paixões Proibidas**

            Eriol caminhava em silêncio pela cidade. Ele e Logan resolveram dar a notícia sobre a partida de Li apenas no dia seguinte. Eriol queria falar com todos de uma só vez. Olhou para a casa branca que estava a sua frente e sentiu um aperto enorme no peito, seria ele novamente quem daria a noticia para Sakura. Ficou ali parado, olhando para a simples construção enquanto um monte de pensamentos borbulhava em sua cabeça. Porém um sentimento era mais forte que todos: remorso. Eriol estava morrendo de remorso pelo destino trágico de Li. Levou uma das mãos à testa, que fervia como se fosse uma panela de pressão. Tampou os olhos lentamente com os dedos, pensando dolorosamente no seu amigo. Podia visualizá-lo na sua frente, tentando vencê-lo num jogo mano-a-mano de basquete quando estudaram juntos na escola de Tomoeda. Li era determinado, não suportava perder, e os anos só reforçaram os seus defeitos.

Eriol: '... e qualidades.'

            Sorriu levemente pensando em como sentia orgulho ao lembrar que aquele rapaz tinha vindo de sua linhagem como mago Clow. Li deveria ser a décima ou mais geração do mago inglês, mas isso não importava.  _"Pena que tudo tenha terminado desta maneira..."_, pensou o rapaz, sentindo a aura de Sakura dentro da casa. Respirou fundo e já estava virando-se para ir embora quando ouviu a porta dos fundos se abrir, o rapaz olhou para a sua direita e viu o vulto de uma bela moça sair correndo pelas ruas, ela estava tão desnorteada que nem ao menos percebeu a presença do rapaz. 

            Franziu a testa vendo Tomoyo sair de casa àquela hora, ela parecia tão desesperada.

Eriol: 'Tomoyo?'

            O rapaz começou a acompanhar a moça à distância. Tomoyo corria e chorava como louca pelas ruas desertas de Tomoeda. Eriol não queria meter-se na vida particular da amiga, mas também não poderia deixá-la sozinha àquela hora da noite. A menina correu até a escola primária de Tomoeda e parou em frente a grande construção que lhe trazia tantas lembranças boas. Ela pulou o muro da escola com uma certa dificuldade e começou a correr pelo pátio deserto da escola. Eriol observou-a correndo para dentro do prédio, viu que ela quebrou o vidro da porta principal com a mão e a abriu.

            O rapaz começou a preocupar-se, porque a amiga estava invadindo a escola àquela hora? Pulou o muro e caminhou rápido pelo pátio, se o vigia da escola pegasse os dois, com certeza teriam problemas. Entrou pela porta e pode ver sangue no vidro despedaçado, Tomoyo provavelmente cortado-se quando quebrou-o com a mão. Silenciosamente, empurrou a porta e olhou para o imenso corredor vazio.

Eriol: 'Para onde ela foi?'

            Começou a caminhar apreensivo. Subiu as escadas pé ante pé, tentando usar seu poder para achar a amiga, cada vez que avançava um andar seu coração acelerava mais. Até que chegou na cobertura. O rapaz olhou para a porta que deveria estar trancada, suja de sangue, franziu a testa e empurrou-a com cuidado, espiou primeiro e depois atravessou-a. Olhou em volta e não encontrou a amiga, até que um barulho o fez virar-se para trás.

            O rapaz arregalou os olhos vendo Tomoyo do lado de fora da grade de proteção olhando para baixo. Ela estava pensando em se jogar? Uma fisgada apertou o coração do Feiticeiro.  

Eriol (aproximando-se com cuidado): 'Tomoyo...'

            A menina olhou para trás, assustada. 

Tomoyo: 'E-Eriol? O que faz aqui?'

            O rapaz pode ver os olhos inchados e vermelhos. A face branquinha também estava vermelha, mostrando que a amiga havia chorado muito e ainda chorava.

Eriol (aproximando-se): 'O que está fazendo, Tomoyo?'

Tomoyo: 'Me deixe em paz!!! VÁ EMBORA!!!'

Eriol: 'Não vou embora até saber que você está bem.'

Tomoyo (chorando): 'Eu nunca vou estar bem!!!! NUNCA!!!!'

Eriol (com a voz mais doce que podia): 'O que está acontecendo Tomoyo? O que pretende fazer?'

Tomoyo: 'Não te interessa! ME DEIXE EM PAZ!!!"

Eriol (começando a ficar nervoso): 'Tomoyo, vem para cá...'

Tomoyo (virando-se para fora): 'NÃO!!! Eu vou terminar com este sofrimento de uma vez! Ela tem razão! Eu nunca fui feliz! EU NUNCA VOU SER FELIZ!!!'

Eriol (estendendo o braço): 'Venha, me dê a sua mão...'

Tomoyo (virando-se rapidamente para ele): 'Diga a Sakura que eu sempre a amei.' (ela deu um leve sorriso)

            Tomoyo finalmente soltou a grade de proteção. Eriol arregalou os olhos e pulou para frente tentando alcançar a amiga, porem ela já não estava ao seu alcance. 

Eriol: 'Chave que guarda o poder das Trevas, mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e ofereça-os ao valente Eriol que aceitou esta missão! LIBERTE-SE!!!'

            Com o báculo, ele invocou sua magia fazendo a amiga flutuar no ar. Ela esperneava enquanto sentia-se envolta pela aura do amigo. Assim que Tomoyo estava ao seu alcance, ele a pegou pelos ombros e a puxou para a parte de dentro e segura do terraço.

Eriol (fitando-a assustado): 'O que pensou estar fazendo?!' 

Tomoyo (tentando livrar-se dele): 'ME SOLTA!!!'

            Eriol não queria fazer isso, mas vendo o estado desesperado da amiga, não teve escolha. Levantou a mão e deu um tapa na cara de Tomoyo que quase a fez cair no chão se ele não estivesse segurando-a. Tomoyo olhou assustada para o rosto sério do amigo. 

Eriol: 'O que pretendia fazer com isso? Tentar se matar? Nunca pensei que fosse tão egoísta, Tomoyo!'

            Tomoyo piscou os olhos umas centenas de vezes fitando o amigo calada, depois abaixou a cabeça, sentindo a face queimar. 

Tomoyo (baixinho): 'Eu só queria terminar com esta dor.'

Eriol (nervoso ainda): 'E achou que tentando se matar resolveria?!'

Tomoyo (balançando a cabeça): 'Foi a única saída que eu vi.'

Eriol: 'E como pensa que Sakura irá ficar?!'

Tomoyo (fitando ele): 'O que queria que eu fizesse?! Eu não agüento mais isso!!! EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS!!!'

            Eriol segurou os braços dela com mais força, temendo que a amiga se livrasse dele e corresse em direção a morte novamente.

Eriol: 'Não seja egoísta!!! Como acha que todos nós ficaríamos? Como acha que Sakura ficaria?! E depois você ainda diz que a ama!!!'

            Tomoyo arregalou os olhos para ele.

Tomoyo: 'Eu a AMO SIM!!!! Mais que a mim mesma!!!!'

Eriol: 'Pois então fique ao lado dela!'

Tomoyo: 'E continuar vendo a felicidade dela ao lado de Li?! Ver os dois beijando-se e amando-se?!! Vivendo uma felicidade que eu queria para mim?!!!'

            Agora foi a vez de Eriol surpreender-se, a menina percebeu isso.

Tomoyo (sarcasticamente): 'Chocado?' 

            Eriol ficou um pouco sem saber o que falar e soltou os braços de Tomoyo que deu um passo para trás, fitando-o.

Tomoyo: 'É isso mesmo que você ouviu, Eriol! Eu AMO Sakura!!! Eu DESEJO ela para mim!!!'

Eriol: 'Você está confundindo as coisas...'

Tomoyo (depois de rir alto como louca): 'NÃO!!! Eu nunca confundi nada! Eu sempre soube que o amor que eu tenho por ela é muito mais que uma amizade! Sempre foi!!!'

Eriol: 'T-Tomoyo...'

            Ela não agüentava mais segurar o que sentia e se Eriol era a única pessoa que tinha para desabafar, seria ele então.

Tomoyo: 'Eu sempre vivi esperando por ela! Esperando que um dia ela percebesse este amor que eu sinto por ela! Mas depois que o Li apareceu, ela só teve olhos para ele!!! Ela só teve olhos para ele!!!'

            O rapaz abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas a menina começou a andar de um lado para o outro a sua frente. Nunca em sua vida Eriol pensou em ver a meiga e  comportada Tomoyo agindo daquela maneira. 

Tomoyo (fitando-o): 'Como acha que eu me sentia vendo os dois juntos?! Convivendo com os dois juntos?! Vendo-os se amarem, ouvindo os gemidos dos dois por atrás da porta?! Apenas escutando!!! APENAS VENDO!!!!'

            Eriol balançou a cabeça levemente, tentando ainda achar palavras para dizer, mas nada vinha a sua mente, nada...

Tomoyo: 'Deve estar pensando que sou louca, não é? Anormal, quem sabe!'

Eriol: 'Não é isso...'

Tomoyo: 'É ISSO SIM!!!!! Eu não sou normal!!!! Eu amo Sakura! Eu a quero para mim!!!'

Eriol (depois de respirar fundo): 'Ela nunca será sua...'

            Tomoyo fitou o amigo nos olhos, ela sabia que ele não estava mentindo, estava apenas confirmando o que já sabia. A menina caiu de joelhos socando o chão.

Tomoyo: 'MALDITO LI!!! MALDITO!!! EU O ODEIO!!!'

            Ela fitava o chão de concreto do pátio, sentindo-se fraca. A face que Eriol havia batido queimava enquanto a sua mão doía pelo grande corte que tinha feito ao quebrar o vidro da porta. Eriol abaixou-se até ela, pousando apenas um joelho no chão.

Eriol: 'Não podemos mudar o nosso destino. Era o destino de Sakura ser de Li, você não teria como mudar isso.'

Tomoyo (ainda fitando o chão): 'E porque o meu destino é apenas ver o amor da minha vida feliz nos braços de outra pessoa? O que eu fiz para merecer esta tortura?'

Eriol: 'Não tenho todas as respostas.'

Tomoyo (fitando-o): 'Mas você não é o poderoso Mago Clow?'

Eriol (sorrindo): 'Nem ele tinha todas as respostas.'

Tomoyo (chorando baixinho): 'Eu não agüento mais, Eriol. Tentei todos estes anos me conformar que eu nunca a teria, que em apenas estar ao lado dela, vendo-a feliz já me bastaria para ser feliz, mas isso tudo foi uma mentira, uma grande mentira. Eu não posso ser feliz, eu nunca vou poder ser feliz apenas vivendo como a sombra dela, sem nunca poder toca-la...'

            Ele apenas observava a menina, tentando achar as melhores palavras para confortá-la.

Tomoyo (continuando): 'Eu a amo tanto, Eriol, tanto que daria a minha vida por ela, mas o que adianta? Eu nunca vou ser feliz, nunca vou ser feliz vivendo com este sentimento sufocado aqui dentro'.

            A menina levantou finalmente os olhos para ele.

Tomoyo: 'Ela nunca irá me amar, não é?'

Eriol: 'Não da maneira que você gostaria.'

Tomoyo: 'Ela nunca será capaz de me amar da mesma maneira que eu a amo.'

Eriol: 'Sim, ela nunca será capaz de amar ninguém da mesma maneira que ama Li. (ele pegou o rosto da menina entre as mãos e fitou-a com carinho) Entenda que o problema não é o amor que você sente por ela e sim o amor que ela sente por Li. Os dois são perfeitos juntos, Tomoyo.' 

Tomoyo (chorando dolorosamente): 'Mas eu queria ser perfeita para ela… Eu daria tanto amor a ela, Eriol, tanto amor... Eu realizaria todos os seus desejos, sei que sou capaz de faze-la feliz, sei que sou capaz! Se ela me desse uma chance... uma chance apenas...'

            Os dois ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo. Tomoyo tentando controlar sua própria dor e Eriol tentando assimilar tudo ainda.

Tomoyo (fitando o chão novamente): 'Eu... eu não odeio o Li, eu juro que queria  odia-lo ... mas...'

Eriol: 'Eu sei.'

Tomoyo: 'Ele me salvou... ele arriscou duas vezes a vida dele para me salvar...'

            Eriol abraçou-a com carinho enquanto a menina continuava a chorar no peito dele.

Tomoyo: 'Eu sei que também o amo.'

            Eriol arregalou os olhos, surpreso novamente. Tomoyo amava Li? De que forma? De que maneira? Que tipo de amor era este? Será que ela também desejava Li? O rapaz não soube responder aquelas perguntas. _"Isso quem tem que responder é você"_, as palavras do amigo ecoaram na cabeça do jovem feiticeiro.  

            Ele abraçou-a mais forte com carinho, apesar dela relutar um pouco acabou se acalmando, ela apenas chorava agora no peito do rapaz. Eles ficaram assim por um longo tempo, os soluços começaram a ficar menos freqüentes e os olhos a pararem de brotar tantas lágrimas. Naquela hora, com Tomoyo em seus braços, Eriol teve a certeza do que sentia: ele a amava, a desejava. _"O que faço agora?"_, pensou ele, desnorteado. Ainda abraçado a Tomoyo, levantou a mão observando o brilho da sua aliança, aquele objeto nunca foi tão pesado na vida dele. 

            Sakura acordou naquela manhã com o coração apertado, olhou para o travesseiro ao lado da cama e abraçou-o lembrando-se do namorado.

Sakura: 'Ele não dormiu esta noite em casa.' 

            A jovem se levantou decidida, lutaria pelo amor dele novamente, não ficaria chorando que nem uma bobona, ela o amava e provaria isso para ele, ela só não sabia ainda como fazer isso. Tomou um demorado banho e desceu. Meilyn estava sentada na mesa tentando tomar o café que tinha feito, mas apenas brincava com o pedaço de panqueca no prato. Assim que viu Sakura, sentiu o coração apertar mais. 

Sakura (tentando mostrar entusiasmo): 'Bom dia, Meilyn.'

Meilyn (sem encara-la): 'Bom dia.'

            Sakura serviu-se e olhou para quantidade de pratos na mesa. 

Sakura: 'Faltou o prato da Tomoyo e o do Syaoran.'

Meilyn (levantando-se da mesa): 'Quando eu acordei a Tomoyo não estava no quarto e o Xiao Lang não volta mais.' 

            Sakura sentiu aquela frase como uma flecha no peito. 

Sakura (disfarçando): 'Ele volta, vou dar um jeito para ele voltar.'

            Meilyn não respondeu nada, tirou seu prato da mesa e levou-o a pia. Sakura também enrolou e acabou não comendo nada. Estava pronta para sair quando Eriol chegou com Tomoyo. Sakura olhou assustada para o rosto vermelho e inchado da amiga, denunciando que ela tinha chorado a noite inteira.

Sakura (olhando o curativo na mão da amiga): 'Tomoyo... o que aconteceu?'

Tomoyo (tentando sorrir): 'Agora está tudo bem, não se preocupe.'

Sakura (pegando a mão dela enfaixada): 'Como está tudo bem? Você está machucada!'

            Tomoyo não sabia o que dizer para a amiga que fitava-a de forma preocupada. Pensou que realmente nunca poderia deixar de amá-la. Sakura conseguia ser tão meiga e linda.

Eriol: 'Saímos ontem para passear, mas aí apareceu um demônio que nos atacou.'

Sakura (assustada): 'Mesmo? Onde? Vamos acabar com ele!'

Eriol: 'Não se preocupe! Eu já o matei, mas infelizmente ele machucou Tomoyo.'

Sakura (abraçando a amiga): 'Graças a Deus! Tudo está bem!'

            Tomoyo apenas sorriu e retribuiu o forte abraço da amiga. Eriol sentiu-se infinitamente feliz vendo as duas amigas abraçadas. Tomoyo afastou-se e fitou o rapaz com carinho.

Tomoyo: 'Obrigada, Eriol. Obrigada por ter me salvado.'

Eriol (sorrindo): 'Fiz minha obrigação.'

Sakura (beijando a face do amigo): 'Obrigada por ter salvo a minha amiga.'

            O rapaz sorriu para Sakura e depois fitou Tomoyo que olhava para Sakura com carinho.

Eriol: 'À noite conversamos, Sakura.'

Tomoyo (subindo para o seu quarto): 'Isso mesmo, Sakura. Você está atrasada para o seu trabalho.'

            Sakura não estava nem um pouco preocupada com o trabalho àquela hora, acompanhou Tomoyo subindo as escadas.

Sakura (assim que ficou sozinha com o amigo): 'E Syaoran?'

Eriol (com um nó na garganta): 'À noite conversaremos.'

            Ele beijou a testa da moça e saiu para a rua deixando Sakura mais aflita, ela levou a mão ao peito que estava ainda dolorido. Sacudiu um pouco a cabeça e resolveu ir trabalhar, como Tomoyo disse, já estava atrasada.

            Eriol entrou no seu quarto do principal hotel de Tomoeda, jogou a chave na mesinha ao lado da porta e tirou a camisa molhada de lágrimas de Tomoyo. O aquecedor estava ligado, o que tornava o ambiente gostoso. Ele se jogou na confortável poltrona e ficou olhando o nada. Sua vida estava sem rumo. Pela segunda vez na vida, sentia que tinha perdido completamente o controle da situação, e não gostava muito desta sensação. Encostou a cabeça na poltrona e fechou os olhos, a conversa a noite com todos seria uma das mais doloridas, mas ele tinha que colocar todos a par do que estava acontecendo, se Li não fosse capaz de vencer os demônios talvez eles seriam capazes de invadir este universo. Porém o que mais lhe preocupava era o tal filho que Midoriko havia comentado com ele. Um filho de Li com certeza teria um poder extraordinário, ainda mais se a mãe da criança fosse também um demônio poderoso.

Eriol: 'Ele vai ceder...' 

            O rapaz levantou-se e caminhou devagar pelo quarto, mas quem era ele para julgar o amigo? Ele mesmo sentia-se atraído por outra mulher fora do seu casamento. _"Eu sou um canalha! Como posso pensar nestas coisas?"_, pensava desorientado. Resolveu tomar um banho demorado, encheu a banheira e deitou-se nela, tentando relaxar. Por mais que não quisesse pensava em Tomoyo. A amiga de infância tinha se tornado uma das mais belas mulheres que o rapaz já havia visto, o corpo perfeito e belo era contrastante com a face angelical e meiga e aqueles olhos... aqueles lindos olhos violetas. Que homem não sentiria-se atraído por ela? Balançou a cabeça tentando tirar as imagens de Tomoyo da cabeça, mas por mais que lutasse, não conseguia. 

            O telefone do quarto tocava como louco quando ele saiu do banheiro. O inglês teve que dar uma corrida até o aparelho para atendê-lo. 

Eriol: 'Pronto.'

Voz feminina: 'Senhor Hiiragizawa, tem uma ligação para o senhor. Gostaria de atendê-la agora?'

Eriol (tentando secar-se): 'Quem é?'

Voz: 'Sua esposa.'

            Eriol sentiu o sangue gelar. ficou um tempo sem silêncio.

Voz: 'O senhor está aí?'

Eriol (recuperando-se): 'Sim, me desculpe. Por favor passe a ligação.'

            Uma musiquinha entrou enquanto a recepcionista transferia a ligação. 

Kaho: 'Alô.'

Eriol: 'Como vai, querida?'

Kaho: 'Estou bem melhor. Obrigada por ter feito o que lhe pedi.'

            Eriol sentiu-se pior, ele tinha ido para o Japão depois da esposa quase suplicar para que ele estivesse ao lado de Sakura e agora ele descobriu-se apaixonada por outra mulher, e não era outra qualquer, era Tomoyo.

Eriol: 'Ainda acho que deveria ter permanecido com você. Não foi certo me obrigar a vir para cá.'

Kaho (com a voz doce): 'Você tinha que estar aí. Lembre-se que você é o responsável por Sakura.'

Eriol (sentando-se na cama): 'Sim, eu sei. Você não imagina como as coisas estão difíceis aqui.'

Kaho: 'Eu imagino. Ele já voltou para o mundo das trevas?'

            Eriol arregalou os olhos, ele não se acostumava muito com o dom da esposa em saber do futuro, no fundo aquilo até mesmo incomodava-o um pouco.

Eriol: 'Sim, nesta madrugada.'

Kaho: 'Sakura já sabe?'

Eriol: 'Vou contar a ela hoje a noite junto com todos.'

Kaho: 'Espero que ela aceite bem... apesar de quê...'

            Kaho ficou em silencio, incomodando um pouco o marido.

Eriol: 'O quê você sabe?'

Kaho: 'Nada ainda, as imagens tem vindo muito confusas na minha cabeça depois da doença, às vezes eu não sei distinguir se elas são realmente visões ou apenas sonhos.'

Eriol (docemente): 'Não se sinta frustrada, minha querida. Tente descansar... deixe que eu tentarei de alguma maneira ajudar Sakura. Você já fez demais.'

Kaho (depois de um longo suspiro): 'Você tem razão.'

Eriol: 'Espero que Nakuru e Spinel não estejam enlouquecendo sua mãe.'

Kaho (depois de rir um pouco): 'Nakuru é muito elétrica! Mas está sendo ótima companhia para mamãe. Obrigada por tê-los  deixado aqui.' 

Eriol: 'Já que alguém quase me expulsou do país.'

Kaho (sorrindo): 'Não está chateado comigo, está?'

Eriol: 'Claro que não, é impossível ficar chateado com você, querida.'

Kaho (depois de um tempo em silêncio): 'Como estão todos?'

Eriol: 'Hoje a noite eu vou soltar a bomba para eles, mas acho que todos ficarão bem, menos Sakura e Meilyn...'

Kaho: 'E Tomoyo.'

            Eriol sentiu um aperto no peito quando a esposa mencionou Tomoyo. Ficou em silêncio para o tom de voz não denunciar seu leve nervosismo. 

Kaho: 'Eu já vou. Tenho consulta com o doutor Mitchel daqui a pouco. Até breve, meu querido.'

Eriol (tentando controlar-se): 'Se cuida. Logo estaremos juntos.'

            Kaho desligou o telefone mandando-lhe beijos, o rapaz continuou com ele no ouvido, escutando o barulho da linha interrompida. Suspirou e colocou-o no gancho com um enorme peso no peito.

            Sakura trabalhou até tarde aquele dia, estavam preparando as crianças para um campeonato de ginástica olímpica entre escolas daquela região do Japão e o diretor Terada pediu para ela preparar melhor os atletas mirins da escola Tomoeda. Sakura não teve como recusar, ela já tinha faltado muito com aquelas confusões todas, o antigo professor era um homem compreensivo, mas ela também não poderia exagerar da sua paciência. 

            A moça caminhava lentamente para casa naquela noite sem lua, ela bem que tentou sentir a presença do namorado, mas não tinha localizado-o. Era estranho, desde que ocorreram os primeiros terremotos mundiais a presença dele era tão fácil de ser localizada, tamanho era o poder que ele tinha, mas agora... agora era como se ele não estivesse mais na cidade.

Sakura (parando de caminhar): 'Será que ele voltou para a China?'

            Sentiu uma dor fina no peito, a mesma que sentia antes de encontrar Li em casa com Tomoyo sangrando em seus braços.

Voz: 'Não deveria ficar andando sozinha a esta hora da noite, Kinomoto.'

            A menina olhou para o lado e reconheceu o vulto de Logan, ela sentiu as bochechas esquentarem lembrando do beijo que trocou com o novo guardião no dia anterior. O rapaz aproximou-se dela e parou a sua frente.

Logan: 'Eu te acompanho até sua casa. Clow pediu para que todos fossem para lá.'

Sakura (fitando-o): 'Você sabe o que aconteceu com Syaoran?'

Logan: 'Sei.'

Sakura (depois de levar uma mão ao peito): 'E o que aconteceu com ele?'

Logan (começando a caminhar): 'Clow explicará tudo a você e aos outros.'

Sakura (segurando o braço dele): 'Não me diga que ele foi embora?'

            O rapaz fitou os belos olhos de esmeralda e os viu cheios de lágrimas. Era tão palpável o amor que aquela menina sentia por Li que isso enlouquecia o guardião. Como ele gostaria de sentir novamente aqueles lábios doces. Como ele gostaria que aqueles olhos transmitissem amor por ele.

Logan: 'Eu não posso. Espere mais um pouco.'

            Os dois começaram a caminhar em direção a casa branca, a cada minuto Sakura se sentia mais e mais angustiada. O percurso foi em silêncio.

Logan (antes de entrar na casa): 'Aconteça o que acontecer, vou estar sempre ao seu lado, Sakura.'

            A menina virou-se para ele. Gostaria de dar um sorriso, mas sua preocupação era tão grande com relação a Li que não sabia o que fazer. O rapaz percebeu isso e subiu as escadas da varanda da casa, não esperando nenhum comentário da amada. 

            Os dois entraram na casa. Touya que estava sentado levantou-se e encarou feio o casal.

Touya: 'Onde estava a esta hora? E com este cara!' 

Sakura (tirando o casaco): 'Tive que treinar a equipe de ginástica olímpica para o campeonato inter escolar. Eu avisei isso.'

Touya (apontando para Logan): 'E o que ele estava fazendo com você?'

Sakura: 'Ele apenas me acompanhou até em casa, Touya. Não tem cabimento este seu ciúme!'

Touya: 'Era só o que me faltava! Primeiro se ajuntou com um moleque, agora anda saindo com outro moleque! Você quer me enlouquecer, Sakura?!'

Sakura: 'Touya!'

Logan: 'Olha como você fala com ela!'

Touya (perdendo as estribeiras): 'Olha você como fala comigo, moleque!!! Eu sou responsável por ela!!'

Sakura: 'Eu sou maior de idade!'

Touya: 'Mas não tem juízo nenhum!'

Yukito (segurando um dos braços de Touya): 'Esta não é a melhor hora para uma discussão.'

Touya: 'Mas não está havendo discussão nenhuma aqui! (ele fitou Sakura com os olhos em chamas) Você deveria se dar mais ao respeito!'

Sakura (revoltada): 'Para com isso!'

Logan (pondo-se à frente de Sakura): 'Não deveria falar assim com ela.'

Touya (avançando no rapaz): 'Eu fazer o que o moleque chinês deveria ter feito a muito tempo!'

            A confusão foi armada. Yukito tentava segurar Touya que xingava até a última geração de Logan, e Sakura tentava acalmar o guardião para que realmente não começasse uma briga. Eriol levantou-se e teve que gritar para pedir silêncio. Touya falaria mais alguma coisa, mas Yukito o deteve, por fim deu um olhar em fogo para Logan que retribuiu de certa forma. Todos estavam na sala, até mesmo Kero que estava na sua forma original apesar de ainda mostrar o grande ferimento que tinha no torso. 

Sakura (aproximou-se dele): 'Como está Kero?'

Kerberus: 'Não seria um demoniozinho de meia tigela que mataria o poderoso Kerberus!'

Touya: 'Ah claro! É só tirar o vídeo game dele que ele morre em menos de dois dias!'

Kerberus: 'Você é que é um pão duro igual ao moleque!'

Sakura: 'Kero, pára com isso! Você precisa descansar. Uma discussão agora não vai levar a lugar nenhum.'

            Todos ficaram em silêncio, era nítido o nervosismo entre todos. Meilyn estava mais quieta que o normal, mesmo com a estréia da sua peça marcada para poucas semanas, a moça parecia completamente desanimada. Ywe apareceu na sala e encostou-se à parede ao lado de Touya, observando Kerberus que estava deitado no meio da sala, ainda fraco. Eriol sentou-se na poltrona que inúmeras vezes viu o querido amigo sentado, passou a mão de leve no braço do móvel em silêncio pensando nas melhores palavras para contar tudo.

Tomoyo (tirando-o do seu transe): 'Estamos todos aqui, Eriol.'

            O jovem inglês respirou fundo e arrumou os óculos no rosto. Encarou um a um e por fim sua amiga e discípula.

Eriol: 'Ontem, eu e Logan saímos com Li para encontrar dois demônios...'

Ywe (tenso): 'O QUÊ?! Estava louco, Clow? Encontrar-se com dois demônios? Eles poderiam matar vocês!'

Eriol (levantando uma mão pedindo para o guardião acalmar-se): 'Um deles era conhecido de Li, por isso não nos atacou. Além disso, não estavam aqui para matar ou coisa parecida.'

Kerberus (rindo debochado): 'Quem sabe resolveram fazer um tour neste universo.'

            A piada não teve graça, todos permaneciam ansiosos para saber o que estava acontecendo.

Sakura: 'E daí? Quem eram eles?'

Logan: 'Eles nos contaram o que está acontecendo no mundo das trevas.'

Ywe: 'E o que está acontecendo?'

Eriol: 'Bem, vou explicar a vocês o que eles nos contaram. Li foi para o mundo das trevas depois do caos a procura de uma brecha que pudesse fazer com que passasse para este universo. Existem dois tipos de brechas, as aleatórias que ocorrem por inúmeros motivos não determinados, porém nestas apenas demônios inferiores podem passar e as brechas fixas...'

Ywe (franzindo a testa): 'Fixas, eu não sabia da existência destas.'

Eriol: 'Nem eu. Mas enfim, estas brechas fixas são protegidas por demônios superiores, de nível Um, como são conhecidos na categoria dos demônios registrados até hoje.'

Logan: 'Li teve que enfrentar então um demônio de nível um para conseguir passar pela brecha que ele protegia.'

Kerberus: 'Mas porque Emma Daio permitiria que Demônios protegessem estas brechas? É um risco muito grande!'

Eriol: 'Realmente eu não sei qual o tipo de acordo que eles fazem.'

Logan: 'Mas isso não vem ao caso. O problema é que agora os tais demônios resolveram usar as brechas que protegiam para vir até este universo atrás de Li.'

Sakura: 'Atrás dele! Mas porque?!'

Eriol: 'Pelo que eu entendi, Li ao lutar contra um deles, chamado Tichondrius, matou-o no momento que este invocava um poder...'

Logan (interrompendo): 'O poder do Deus da Morte.' 

Eriol (incomodado com a observação do rapaz): 'Enfim... no final foi ele que o recebeu, por isso estava com aquele poder terrível e incrível, pelo que deu para perceber foi por isso que ele tornou-se um demônio completo.'

Sakura: 'Eu sabia! Eu sabia que aquele poder não era dele! Eu sabia!'

Logan: 'Mas agora é! Ele recebeu e controlou-o, duvido que abra mão dele agora.'

            Sakura olhou feio para o rapaz que se arrependeu do comentário. 

Touya (um pouco impaciente): 'Mas e daí? Porque os demônios superiores estavam atrás do moleque?'

Logan: 'Porque os demônios se revoltaram ao saber que um dos mais poderosos de sua raça foi derrotado por um simples ex-humano. Provavelmente começaram a lutar entre si, procurando ascensão e poder.'

Ywe: 'Mas porque vieram atrás de Li?'

Eriol: 'Porque acreditam que assim como o rapaz recebeu o poder de Tichondrius, eles podem  recebê-lo ao matar Li.'

Sakura: 'Então aquele demônio que andou matando veio atrás dele?'

Eriol: 'Isso mesmo.'

Sakura (nervosa): 'Mas então estes outros dois demônios vieram atrás dele para matá-lo! Meu Deus, onde está Syaoran agora? Precisamos ajudá-lo!' 

Logan: 'Não, estes demônios vieram por outros motivos.'

Tomoyo (franzindo a testa): 'Como assim? Que outros motivos eles teriam?'

Eriol: 'O tal Arthas, que é conhecido de Li, veio para avisá-lo do que está acontecendo.'

Ywe: 'Li acreditou nas intenções dele?'

Logan: 'Pelo jeito eram camaradas.'

Meilyn: 'Xiao Lang é amigo de um demônio?'

Logan: 'Ele é um agora, não?'

            Todos ficaram em silêncio por um tempo.

Ywe: 'Eles explicaram o porque dos terremotos?'

Eriol: 'Sim, quando demônios de elite lutam entre si acontece com freqüência por causa dos choques de energia, presenciei isso quando vi Li lutando.'

Touya: 'Mas então tinha outros demônios aqui?'

Eriol: 'Não necessariamente, os terremotos iniciais provavelmente ocorreram porque alguma brecha entre este universo e o mundo das trevas estava aberta e refletiu aqui. Inclusive foi nesta ocasião que Li começou a despertar seus poderes.'

Sakura: 'Ele te contou?'

Eriol (depois de confirmar com a cabeça): 'Desculpe-me pelo meu silêncio, mas ele tinha me pedido isso. Acredito que tinha medo que você o rejeitasse se descobrisse no que estava se tornando.'

            Sakura lembrou-se daquela época. Ela sentia a diferença dele e sabia que tinha alguma coisa errada com o namorado, mas ele sempre disse que não era nada, como ela se arrependia de não ter insistido mais ou tentado descobrir o que realmente estava acontecendo com ele.

Meilyn: 'Mas você disse que eles não queriam matar Xiao Lang, o que eles queriam então?'

            Eriol ficou em silêncio, encarando Logan. O guardião abriu a boca para falar, mas Eriol levantou a mão pedindo para deixar que ele desse a notícia.

Eriol: 'Vieram buscar Li.'

Sakura e Meilyn: 'O QUÊ?!'

            As duas começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo nervosas. Touya teve que segurar Sakura pelos ombros tentando acalmá-la. Tomoyo tentou ajudar Meilyn em vão.

Meilyn (chorando): 'Eu sabia, eu sabia que aquilo era uma despedida para sempre. Eu sabia! Droga, porque eu não impedi que ele saísse, por que?'

Sakura: 'Não, ele não voltou para lá, ele não voltaria para lá. Não depois de tudo (fitando Eriol) Porque está mentindo para mim, Eriol? O que fiz para você me contar estas mentiras?!'

Eriol: 'Você não sabe como eu gostaria que fosse mentira, Sakura. Mas não é. Li voltou para o mundo das trevas para tentar derrotar os demônios lá. Aqui ele sabia que muita gente acabaria morrendo.'

            Sakura parou em silêncio no meio da sala encarando o amigo, lágrimas saiam de seus olhos. Logan afastou-se, não suportava vê-la chorando por Li, mesmo sabendo que isso seria o normal. Ela secou o rosto com a manga da camisa. 

Sakura: 'Você disse que eram dois demônios. Quem era o outro?'

            Eriol engoliu seco. Olhou para Logan, mas viu que o rapaz já tinha tirado seu time de campo e deixado a batata quente apenas na mão dele.

Eriol: 'Ele não a conhecia.'

Sakura (franzindo a testa): 'Você disse ela?'

Logan (sem virar-se para eles): 'Era um demônio feminino.'

            A imagem de Li envolvido por uma sombra feminina veio na cabeça da jovem. Ela lembrava de seus sonhos com uma nitidez espantosa naquele momento.

Meilyn: 'E por quê um demônio feminino viria atrás dele?'

            Eriol e Logan ficaram em silêncio encarando-se e fitando discretamente Sakura. 

Eriol (levantando-se): 'Eu não tenho a menor idéia.'  (Eu sei que a muito tempo não coloco um PS no meio da história para não tirar a concentração de vocês, mas esta eu não agüentei e a culpa de tudo foi da minha Editora. Quem aí acha que o Eriol foi covarde? Eu sei que isso não combina com ele, mas gente... os homens sempre se defendem!!!! Já viu alguma homem dedurar um homem? Tudo bem, o Logan está fazendo o papel dele, mas o Eriol é amigo do Li! Conclusão: nunca confie na opinião de um amigo do seu namorado! Ele está mentindo!!!)

            Logan fitou o rapaz com uma certa raiva. O inglês percebeu isso, mas não contaria a Sakura o que sabia a este respeito.

Logan: 'Porque não conta a ela? Porque o defende?'

Sakura (não entendendo): 'Do que ele está falando, Eriol?'

Eriol (encarando o rapaz com fúria): 'Nada! Ele não está falando a respeito de nada.'

Logan (parando a frente de Eriol): 'É por isso que ele sempre faz o que quer! Você defende tudo que ele faz! Para você, ele vai ser sempre o lendário guardião deste universo, não importa se ele extermine metade das pessoas desta cidade!'

Eriol (nervoso): 'Cale a boca! Você não tem o direito de falar o que não tem certeza!'

Logan (gritando na cara do inglês): 'Você viu ela beijando-se e ele não fazendo nada!'

Eriol (igualmente alterado): 'Disse bem! Ela estava beijando-o, não ele!'

Sakura (gritando): 'O que aconteceu?!'

            Logan e Eriol pararam a discussão e fitaram a jovem que olhava para eles ofegante pelo grito que deu. Touya parou ao lado dela, encarando os dois feio também, protegeria a irmã independente do que aconteceria.

Logan: 'Ela veio atrás dele por causa da sua força. Demônios femininos procuram os mais fortes para reproduzirem.'

            Sakura sentiu como se um piano caísse sobre a sua cabeça.

Sakura (tentando controlar-se): 'E ele?'

Eriol: 'Ele não fez nada.'

Logan: 'Exatamente, ela vai fazer tudo por ele.'

Eriol: 'Droga! Agora chega!'

            Eriol não agüentou. Já estava com Logan atravessado na garganta há tempo, e aquela estratégia de difamar o amigo para tentar conquistar Sakura estava irritando-o profundamente (Não disse: Homens sempre se defendem!). Sem ter noção nenhuma de luta, desferiu um soco bem dado no rapaz que teve que se segurar no móvel mais próximo para não cair no chão. A confusão foi armada! As mulheres gritavam enquanto Ywe e Touya tentavam segurar os dois rapazes.  Porém Eriol usou sua magia para afastar os dois.

Logan: 'Já estou cansado da sua diplomacia barata!'

Eriol: 'E eu da sua amargura! Não vou permitir que difame o meu amigo para conquistar a namorada dele!'

            Sakura sentiu as faces vermelhas quando ouviu Eriol. Ela realmente não sabia o que fazer.

Logan: 'E quem é você para me falar alguma coisa? Vi você de agarramento com esta aí ontem a noite!' (ele falou apontando para Tomoyo que arregalou os olhos)

Eriol (pê da vida): 'Oras, seu desgraçado, quem mandou ficar me espionando?'

Logan (sorrindo maliciosamente): 'Sua esposa ficará decepcionada ao saber que o marido perfeito tem uma amante bem debaixo do nariz dela!' 

Eriol: 'Filho da mãe!' (Fala sério! Vocês já viram algum fic onde o Eriol perde o controle? Só mesmo a minha mente perturbada para fazer isso com ele! Hehehehe)

            Pronto, os dois começaram a brigar feio, Eriol usava mais sua magia enquanto o guardião tentava desferir golpes com sua poderosa espada. Ywe e Kerberus, que ainda estava fraco, estavam desesperados com a briga entre os dois jovens. As meninas gritavam para os dois pararem, mas era em vão, os dois não ouviam nada. Touya tentou entrar no meio deles pedindo calma, mas foi jogado longe. Os dois já tinham alguns ferimentos quando Sakura usou a carta escudo para separá-los. Ela olhou feio para os dois que tentavam recuperar o fôlego, principalmente para Eriol. Ela nunca imaginou ver o amigo perder o controle de alguma forma. 

Sakura: 'Não tem cabimento você brigarem desta maneira!'

            Eriol ergueu-se com elegância e transformou seu cetro em chave novamente, mas não desviou os olhos de Logan nem um segundo. Logan olhando o rosto furioso de Sakura também guardou sua espada. A feiticeira desfez o escudo, ainda com os dois encarando-se com fúria. 

Eriol: 'Sakura...'

Sakura (interrompendo-o): 'Não precisa falar nada, Eriol.'

            Ele se virou finalmente para a amiga e a viu séria, porém controlada. Sua aura estava colorida e não apenas rosa como o de costume, foi por isso que o seu escudo tornou-se impenetrável tanto para a magia dele quanto à de Logan, Sakura já tinha se desenvolvido bastante como o pilar da vida, este poder combinado com as cartas se tornava muito poderoso. Tomoyo aproximou-se do amigo, olhando feio para Logan.

Tomoyo: 'Pelo jeito, interpreta muito mal os atos de outras pessoas, senhor Logan. Se prestasse atenção, perceberia que Eriol estava me ajudando a superar uma dor, mas pelo que vejo o senhor não é muito bom nisso.'

            Logan engoliu seco, ao ver os olhos violeta fitando-o de forma fria. (Acho que deve ser terrível ver a Tomoyo com esse olhar, justamente por ela ser tão doce = comentário da Rô na integra! Apoiado!)

Tomoyo (tocando de leve o braço de Eriol): 'Venha comigo, Eriol. Vamos cuidar deste machucado.'

            Ela referia-se ao machucado que abriu acima da sobrancelha do rapaz. Eriol tentou falar que não precisava, mas a menina insistiu, levando-o até o segundo andar. Sakura encarou feio Logan pela confusão.

Logan: 'Eu só achei que você deveria saber a verdade.'

Sakura: 'Eu sei.'

Touya (olhando a irmã): 'Você está bem, Sakura?'

            Ela respirou fundo, guardou sua chave no pescoço e encarou o irmão.

Sakura: 'Eu preciso dar uma volta.'

Logan (observando-a afastar-se): 'Eu vou com você.'

Touya (perdendo a calma): 'Seu aproveitador! Sakura, você fica!'

Sakura: 'Eu vou! E sozinha!'

            Ela pegou o casaco e saiu pela porta afora, batendo-a com força. Touya e Ywe encaravam feio Logan na sala.

Logan: 'Eu também já vou indo.'

Touya: 'Não pense em se aproveitar da situação, cara. Posso não ter poderes, mas ela é a minha irmã e vai se arrepender se fizer mal a ela.'

Ywe (parando ao lado de Touya): 'Li pode ter ido para o mundo das trevas, mas Sakura nunca estará sozinha.'

Logan (saindo da casa): 'Deu para ver.'

            Os dois observaram com raiva o rapaz saindo da casa.  

            Tomoyo limpava o ferimento de Eriol, o rapaz ainda tremia de raiva. Ele não agüentava e, volta e meia, xingava Logan. A moça permanecia em silêncio trabalhando no curativo, quando ela terminou olhou para o rapaz.

Tomoyo: 'Será que ele ouviu nossa conversa?'

Eriol (levantando-se): 'Não, senão aquele cretino tinha dado com a língua nos dentes! Ah, se Li soubesse da víbora que ele é, não tinha deixado Sakura nas mãos dele.'

Tomoyo: 'A história dele é verdade?'

Eriol: 'Aquele cara é um idiota!'

Tomoyo: 'Não foi esta a resposta que eu estava esperando.'

            Eriol suspirou e tentou se controlar, caminhou um pouco desnorteado e encarou a amiga.

Eriol: 'O que eu vi foi apenas um beijo e um monte de besteiras que este...(ele parou antes que falasse o que não devia)... este cara falou!'

Tomoyo: 'Mas pode ser verdade, não é?'

Eriol: 'Isso não importa! O que importa é que ele foi para aquele inferno de novo e eu como sempre não pude fazer nada a não ser dar a notícia para Sakura! Droga! Já estou cheio disso!'

            Ele sentou-se na cama com a cabeça apoiada em uma das mãos. Tomoyo sentou ao lado dele e tocou o seu braço com carinho.

Tomoyo: 'Não se sinta culpado, foi ele que decidiu isso, não você.'

Eriol: 'Mas tudo aconteceu por minha culpa.'

Tomoyo (pegando o rosto dele com as mãos): 'Não diga isso, você fez de tudo para tentar ajudá-lo, era o destino dele.'

Eriol (fitando-a com carinho): 'Não Tomoyo, não existe destino determinado. Nós escolhemos nosso caminho.' 

Tomoyo: 'Ele fez o dele, não você.'

Eriol (depois de respirar fundo): 'Mas... eu não sei.'

            Os dois ficaram assim observando-o com carinho, Tomoyo abraçou-o forte tentando lhe dar o mesmo apoio que o rapaz tinha lhe dado na noite passada. Ali eles ficaram apoiando-se um no outro todas as suas dores e frustrações. 

Sakura caminhava pelas ruas de Tomoeda, estava completamente desnorteada. O que faria da sua vida agora? Novamente Li tinha deixado-a e pior de tudo, ela sabia que ele a tinha deixado ainda magoado por ela não ter acreditado na inocência dele. Quando deu por si, estava no parque do Rei Pingüim. Ela caminhou até o balanço e sentou-se nele, balançando levemente o brinquedo. Lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos. Ela virou-se e pode ver a imagem de Li ao seu lado com 11 anos. Ele estava apenas sentado ao seu lado sem se balançar. A Jovem sorriu para o menino que virou-se para ela e sorriu com carinho.

Sakura (hipnotizada): 'Syaoran...'

            O menino levantou-se e foi até ela lhe estendendo um lenço.

Syaoran: 'Tome, não gosto de vê-la chorando. Tenho certeza que vai superar tudo.'

            Sakura sorriu para ele e estendeu a mão para pegar o lenço, mas ela passou por ele como se nada existisse. Ela piscou os olhos e viu que o menino desaparecera como um fantasma. Ela levantou-se e olhou para o parque a procura do seu querido pequeno lobo, mas não viu nada, não viu ninguém.

Sakura: 'Meu Deus, estou enlouquecendo...'

            Ela sentou-se novamente no balanço e tentou descansar enquanto colocava a cabeça em ordem, não era a primeira vez que se via nesta situação. Li já havia lhe deixado antes, ela sabia que sobreviveria, mas será que voltaria ser feliz como era há três meses atrás?

Sakura: 'Não, não poderei ser feliz sem ele.'

            Uma raiva incontrolável cresceu no peito dela. O amor de Syaoran só a fez sofrer e chorar, ela nunca tivera uma felicidade estável. Ela não era mais uma menina ou uma garotinha, era uma mulher com 23 anos! Uma mulher que tinha que olhar para frente. 

Sakura (levantando-se de supetão): 'É a última vez que eu vou chorar por ele, eu juro que será a ultima vez... (a dor no peito começou a aumentar)... é a última vez...'

            Ela caiu de joelhos no chão abraçando-se e buscando forças para continuar respirando, aquela noite seria a última de lágrimas de sua vida. 

Continua...

**N/A:** Olá Pessoal!!! Bem em primeiro lugar gostaria de agradecer as Reviews e os e-mails que eu estou recebendo. Perdoem-me por não responder a todos, mas realmente estou com muitos problemas com a faculdade e com o trabalho. Podem ter certeza que eu leio todos com carinho e tento responder ao máximo, mas nem sempre consigo... Perdoem-me!

Gostaria de agradecer imensamente a **Rô **(Rosana) que já ganhou o status de editora deste fic (ai coitada, não sabe a confusão que foi se meter! Hehehe), mas ela tem direito a este título, pois muitas cenas neste capitulo (e em outros) ela me mostrou algumas falhas que eu cometi na narrativa e foi graças a ela que este capitulo tão intenso saiu tão legal (Leiam os Fics que ela está colocando do Fanfiction.net são muito bons!). Ah tenho que agradecer a **Andréa Meiouh** que agüentou as minhas inúmeras versões do "Desabafo de Tomoyo" e me deu uma boa orientação em cenas dramáticas! Devo também agradecer a **Andy Gramp** (minha futura parceira de fic! Aguardem!!!) que me deu muita força para escrever esta série.

Beijos para a minha irmãzinha Rachelzinha e para as minhas amigas on-line: Daí (esta é outra que me atura um bocado pelo icq. Vem cá menina, tem certeza que vc não quer fazer psicologia?!), Bel & Mild (a dupla dinâmica dos fics SCC), Nay e Melzinha.

Beijos a todos que estão acompanhando esta enorme série!

_Kath Klein_


	19. O Nascimento de uma Estrela

**Capitulo 19: O Nascimento de uma estrela**

            Uma onda de aplausos e bravos estourou no grande teatro do centro de Tomoeda. No palco uma atriz destacava-se entre o grupo, uma linda jovem de longos cabelos negros presos num penteado de época e que possuía dois lindos olhos vermelhos como rubis raros. Ela deu dois passos a frente junto com os outros três atores principais da peça e curvou-se graciosamente para o público. Seu coração estaria explodindo de felicidade se na platéia ela pudesse ver um par de olhos de cor âmbar, porém mesmo que procurasse não os encontraria. Meilyn sorriu para o público que a aplaudia com entusiasmo. Ela realmente tinha sido perfeita na interpretação. Kero que estava escondido dentro da bolsa de Tomoyo não agüentou e gritava bravo aplaudindo com força a amiga. Isso com certeza chamou a atenção de um casal de namorados que estavam sentados à frente da moça. Tomoyo sorriu sem graça e fechou a bolsa escondendo o amiguinho e claro, quase o sufocando. 

            O elenco saiu do palco indo para os camarins onde tirariam as fantasias e cumprimentariam o público. Meilyn saiu com seus colegas e entrou dentro do camarim junto com outra atriz que tinha interpretado Helena. 

Atriz: 'Arrasamos!!!! A senhor Hieyro deve estar explodindo de alegria!!!'

            Meilyn não falou nada, sentou-se na frente do espelho e começou a tirar a maquiagem do rosto e desmanchar o penteado.

Atriz: 'Você foi perfeita como Hérmia, está de parabéns, Li. Com certeza sua estréia foi com o pé direito.'

Meilyn (olhando para o seu reflexo no espelho): 'Pena que Xiao Lang não pode me ver...'

Atriz: 'Xiao Lang? É seu namorado?'

            Meilyn levantou-se para tirar a roupa.

Meilyn: 'Não, é o meu primo.'

Atriz: 'Pelo jeito amor entre primos é mais comum do que se imagina.' (comentou a bela moça sorrindo para Meilyn)

            A chinesa comentaria alguma coisa se não fosse interrompida por batidas na porta. Ela abriu-a e viu um rapaz com um belo buquê de magnólias nas mãos. 

Rapaz: 'Senhorita Li?'

Meilyn: 'Sim.'

Rapaz (estendendo-lhe o buquê): 'São para a senhorita.'

            Meilyn sentiu sua respiração cessar, pegou o buquê com as flores que tanto adorava e agradeceu ao rapazinho que lhe entregou.

Atriz: 'Ora, ora... já tem admiradores!'

            Meilyn não respondeu, colocou as flores delicadamente na penteadeira e procurou o cartão, mas não o encontrou. O coraçãozinho da jovem atriz começou a bater de forma acelerada.

Meilyn (hipnotizada pelas flores): 'Hyo Ling...'

Atriz (rindo): 'Nossa quantos chineses!!!'

            Ela respirava acelerado pensando no marido. _"Ele está aqui, ele viu a minha apresentação..."_, pensava a menina freneticamente. _"Só ele até hoje me presenteou com  magnólias, só ele sabe que eu sou fascinada por elas... Meu Deus ele está aqui..."_, ela não soube explicar, mas a tristeza que dominava o seu coração a poucos minutos atrás foi inundado por uma alegria explosiva. Ela correu até a porta tentando alcançar o rapazinho que havia lhe entregue as flores. Correu pelo corredor e ficou na dúvida se virava a esquerda ou a direita, decidiu pela direita e pediu aos céus que estivesse certa. E estava. Avistou o rapazinho já saindo pelas portas dos fundos. 

Meilyn: 'Hei menino! Espera!!!'

            O rapaz olhou assustado para aquela mulher correndo na sua direção ainda com os figurinos da peça. Ela parou a sua frente e tentou recuperar o fôlego para falar.

Meilyn: 'Quem pediu para entregar-me as flores?'

Rapazinho (olhando para ela desconfiado): 'Um homem.'

Meilyn (com vontade de dar um cascudo nele): 'Eu sei que foi um homem! Onde ele está?'

Rapazinho: 'Ah moça eu não sei, ele me deu cinqüenta pratas para entregar para você o buquê e pronto.'

Meilyn (estourando): 'Menino burro! Não sabe nem quem era o homem?'

Rapazinho: 'Burro é a senhora sua mãe!!!! Eu só fiz o meu trabalho, dona! Fui!' 

            Meilyn ainda perseguiu o rapaz correndo, mas as roupas do figurino não ajudavam muito, além de pesadas eram com tantas saias e coisa e tal que tropeçar nelas era quase que evidente. 

Meilyn (observando o rapaz se afastar): 'Estúpido moleque!!! Como é que eu vou poder achar Hyo Ling agora?! DROGA!'    

            Ela chutou com toda força uma pedra que estava na calçada do lado de fora do teatro. O beco era razoavelmente escuro apesar de ter algum movimento fora dele devido ao término do espetáculo. Ela soltou um longo suspiro, pensando que teria que cumprimentar aquele monte de gente. Fez uma careta. O que ela mais queria na vida era ir para casa e deitar na sua cama quentinha para dormir.

 Voz: 'Não deveria andar vestida desta maneira na rua, Meilyn. Você e seu temperamento explosivo.'

            Ela parou subitamente, aquela voz grave só poderia ser de uma pessoa. 

Meilyn (virando-se devagar para trás): 'H-Hyo Ling...'

            Ele estava lindo vestido com um alinhado terno, mostrando o poder que tinha agora como o líder proclamado do Clã Li. Meilyn sorriu observando-o debruçado no muro do teatro com os braços cruzados e a fitando intensamente. Ele caminhou até ela lentamente, sem desviar um minuto dos olhos rubis da esposa.

Hyo Ling: 'Está de parabéns, sua apresentação foi perfeita.'

Meilyn: 'Você assistiu?'

            Ele confirmou com a cabeça. Ela sorriu feliz ao saber que o marido tinha assistido sua estréia no mundo artístico.

Hyo Ling: 'Seu papel foi um dos principais. Nunca pensei que pudesse interpretar Hérmia com tanta força e olha que posso falar isso com convicção.'

Meilyn: 'Verdade, você é um grande admirador de Shakespeare.'

Hyo Ling: 'Sim.'

Meilyn: 'A biblioteca é cheia de livros dele, além dos livros de administração, economia, costumes, filosofias e que mais mesmo que tinha naquela biblioteca?'

Hyo Ling: 'Culinária tradicional Chinesa.'

Meilyn: 'Ah, mas estes eram os seus.'

            Os dois ficaram em silêncio, fitando-se de forma apaixonada. 

Meilyn: 'Porque veio ao Japão?'

Hyo Ling: 'Vim falar com você.'

            Ela sentiu um arrepio gostoso na nuca quando ele confessou que veio falar com ela. No fundo a moça estava louca para rever o marido novamente para terem uma conversa que ela tentou fugir por mais quatro meses.

Hyo Ling: 'Os anciões anularam o nosso casamento.'

            Meilyn sentiu como se o sangue tivesse saído de seu corpo, o sorriso que a pouco tinha nos lábios desapareceu.

Meilyn (tentando controlar as lágrimas): 'O-O quê?'

Hyo Ling: 'Eles acharam por bem anular o casamento já que você tinha abandonado nossa casa e...'

Meilyn (chorando): 'Não poderia dar filhos para o poderoso líder do clã...'

            Hyo Ling confirmou com a cabeça, ela levantou os olhos para ele com uma certa fúria. 

Meilyn (gritando na cara dele): 'E o que veio fazer aqui?! Me contar que não é mais meu marido, que não somos mais casados?! Ou quem sabe entregar o convite para o seu novo casamento?!!!'

            Hyo Ling olhou assustado para a ex-esposa gritando na cara dele. Ela bateu no peito do rapaz com força.

Meilyn: 'Eu te odeio Hyo Ling!!! Você veio aqui só para me ver sofrer, foi?! Está se divertindo com o meu sofrimento?!!!!'

Hyo Ling (segurando os punhos da jovem): 'Está louca! Pare de gritar desta maneira!'

Meilyn (tentando bater nele): 'Eu te odeio!!! Porque tinha que estragar a noite da minha estréia! Porque tinha que aparecer aqui para me dizer que eu não sou mais sua esposa?!'

Hyo Ling (perdendo a calma): 'Eu não posso fazer nada! Você me abandonou, se esqueceu?! Foi você que deu aos estúpidos anciões a chance de anularem o nosso casamento e me forçarem outro!'

            Meilyn parou, levantou os olhos para o rosto do marido que também estava ofegante. Lágrimas não paravam de sair dos olhos dela por mais que ela desejasse que parassem.

Meilyn: 'Outro casamento?'

Hyo Ling: 'O líder do clã não pode ficar sem uma esposa.'

            Ela o empurrou com força, tamanho era o seu ódio, e começou a caminhar em direção a porta do teatro.

Meilyn: 'Felicidades no seu novo casamento!'

            Hyo Ling observou a moça bater com força a porta do teatro, por mais que a situação estivesse complicada ele não pode deixar de dar um leve sorriso, vendo como a jovem comportou-se com a notícia do final do casamento. Será que ela o amava? Seria possível que finalmente ela tivesse esquecido Xiao Lang? Ele correu atrás dela chamando-a. 

            Meilyn empurrava todos a sua frente tentando ser mais rápida que o rapaz e sendo capaz de chegar no camarim e trancar-se lá. Ela alcançou a porta ainda ouvindo os chamados de Hyo Ling, tentou fechar com força, mas o rapaz a impediu disso.

Hyo Ling: 'Vamos conversar, Meilyn.'

Meilyn (tentando fechar a porta): 'Conversar o quê? Sobre os preparativos para o SEU casamento?'

Hyo Ling: 'Pare de agir como criança!'

Meilyn: 'Me deixa em paz!!! Não quero lhe ver nunca mais na minha vida!!!'

            O rapaz acabou perdendo a paciência e empurrou mais forte a porta fazendo a menina quase cair no chão. Ele olhou para ela sério e bravo.

Hyo Ling: 'Quando eu dizer que é para abrir é para abrir!!!'

Meilyn: 'Você NÃO é mais o meu marido! Por isso eu NÃO tenho que obedecer você!!!'

Hieyro (entrando no camarim): 'O que está acontecendo aqui?!'

Atriz (ao lado do diretor): 'Eles entraram brigando lá da porta dos fundos!'

Hieyro: 'Li! O que está acontecendo?! Quem é este homem?!'

Meilyn: 'Ele não é ninguém! Por favor, senhor Hieyro peça aos seguranças que o retirem do meu camarim.'

            O rapaz riu com gosto, irritando mais a moça.

Meilyn: 'Está rindo do quê?'

Hyo Ling: 'Posso não ser tão bom quanto Xiao Lang, mas sempre fui o melhor depois dele.'

            A jovem sabia que ele tinha razão, com certeza o ex-marido daria uma surra nos seguranças chamando mais a atenção.

Meilyn (tentando controlar-se): 'Deixa que eu resolvo isso, senhor Hieyro.'

Hieyro: 'Mas quem é este senhor?'

            Hyo Ling ajeitou o terno e estendeu a mão para o velho diretor. Meilyn odiava a diplomacia dele, com ela, Hyo Ling conseguia sempre tudo de todos.

Hyo Ling: 'Li Hyo Ling, sou marido de Meilyn.'

Meilyn (quase gritando): 'EX-marido!'

Hieyro (apertando a mão dele): 'Ah sim. Muito prazer em conhecê-lo. Deve estar orgulhoso de sua esposa.'

Meilyn: 'EX-esposa!'

Hyo Ling: 'Claro, não só ela como todo o elenco foi maravilhoso.' (falou sorrindo para a atriz que estava ao lado do senhor)

Atriz (encabulada): 'Que isso.' 

Hyo Ling (beijando a mão da moça): 'Estava magnífica também senhorita...'

Atriz: 'Tshimura.'

Hyo Ling: 'Sua Helena foi realmente encantadora.'

            Meilyn olhava para os dois com a boca aberta, ela não acreditava que o marido, _"EX-MARIDO!!!!", gritou para sua mente, estava flertando com a sua colega de palco. Era muita petulância dele mesmo. Meteu-se entre eles que trocavam sorrisos e olhares. _

Meilyn (tentando expulsar a moça): 'Não se preocupe, senhor Hieyro. Eu vou conversar com ele e depois já desço para os cumprimentos.'

Hieyro: 'Estarei esperando por você, minha querida. O público quer ver todas as estrelas do espetáculo.'

Meilyn (sorrindo sem graça): 'Claro, estarei lá em alguns minutinhos.'

            A menina praticamente empurrou os dois para fora do camarim, fechou a porta e trancou-a para que a colega de palco não entrasse novamente. Meilyn olhou feio para Hyo Ling. 

Meilyn: 'Você não presta!!! Onde já se viu flertar com Tshimura na minha cara!!!! Você pelo menos poderia me respeitar um pouco!!!'

Hyo Ling (aproximando-se dela): 'Ciúmes?'

Meilyn (depois de uma longa gargalhada): 'Ciúmes? Não me faça rir!!! Eu nunca teria ciúmes de você!'

            Ela foi para trás do biombo e começou a tirar a fantasia que já estava ensopada de tanto suor. Hyo Ling sentou-se numa poltrona observando o biombo que separava-o da esposa.

Meilyn: 'Então os velhos anularam o nosso casamento? Bem, era o normal, não é?'

Hyo Ling: 'Hum-hum.'

Meilyn: 'E eu posso saber quem vai me substituir?'

Hyo Ling: 'Ninguém nunca irá substituí-la,  Meilyn.'

            A jovem sorriu para si com a resposta do rapaz, por alguns segundos teve uma vontade louca de ir até ele e beijá-lo novamente, mas parou e olhou para o vestido pesado que tinha nas mãos.

Meilyn (depois de um tempo): 'Quem é sua noiva agora?'

Hyo Ling (incomodado): 'Isso não vem ao caso.'

Meilyn (com a voz mais forte): 'Eu tenho o direito de saber!'

Hyo Ling: 'Wong.'

Meilyn (com a cabeça fora do biombo): 'O QUÊ?! A lambisgóia da Wong Lau?! Cretina! Eu sabia que ela estava de olho em você há tempos!!!' 

Hyo Ling: 'Ela não é tão lambisgóia assim.'

            A jovem pegou o sapato que estava no chão e jogou no rapaz com toda a força já que estava apenas com as roupas íntimas e não poderia ir lá dar um soco diretamente.

Meilyn: 'Seu cretino!'

            O rapaz pegou o sapato com uma das mãos e encarou Meilyn bravo.

Hyo Ling: 'Odeio quando você faz isso!'

Meilyn: 'E eu odeio quando não acerto você!'

Hyo Ling (rindo de lado): 'Você nunca acerta!'

Meilyn (coberta com a saia do vestido): 'Você é um idiota, Hyo Ling! Pois bem, bom casamento para você! Tenho certeza que sua nova esposa vai lhe fazer muuuuito feliz!'

            Ele levantou-se calmamente, colocou o sapato em cima da penteadeira e começou a caminhar na direção dela. A menina arregalou os olhos e voltou para trás do biombo com o coração aos pulos.

Meilyn: 'Se olhar eu juro que te arrebento!'

Hyo Ling: 'Não tem nada que eu já não tenha visto.'

            Meilyn sentiu as faces esquentarem, encostou-se ao biombo rezando para que ele se afastasse, mas ao mesmo tempo esperando por ele. O rapaz parou a sua frente, ela o fitou com os olhos arregalados. 

Meilyn: 'Porque veio até o Japão, Hyo Ling?  

Hyo Ling (pegando o rosto da menina): 'Para vê-la.'

            As pernas da menina já estavam bambas, se ele se aproximasse mais um pouco ela achava que não conseguiria mais ficar em pé. Ele inclinou-se e tocou os lábios trêmulos da esposa, aquilo era o que ela menos queria, porém o que mais desejava. Os dois beijaram-se apaixonadamente. _"Xiao Lang tem razão, eu o amo. Meu Deus, eu o amo... amo..."_ Quando deram-se por si já estavam amando-se no chão do camarim. Meilyn podia ouvir algumas vezes alguém batendo na porta, mas fazia questão de não se dar ao trabalho de pensar quem seria.

Tomoyo: 'Meilyn está demorando a descer, não?'

Kero (de dentro da bolsa): 'Agora que virou estrela, tá renegando os amigos!'

Tomoyo (dando um cascudo nele discretamente): 'Para de falar besteira.'

Touya (observando os outros atores): 'Mas realmente é estranho. Todos já desceram e estão cumprimentando o público.'

Yukito (ajeitando os óculos dono rosto): 'Sim, até o diretor já está aqui.'

Eriol: 'Deixe-a, deve estar sendo muito desgastante para ela esta novidade toda.'

Tomoyo: 'Eriol tem razão. Lembro-me que na minha primeira apresentação eu estava tão nervosa, tão nervosa, que quando entrei no camarim eu só queria deitar e dormir no divã.'

Touya: 'Pode ser, ainda mais que ela é bem nervosinha. Grande defeito dos Lis.'

            Touya arrependeu-se do comentário, virou-se para a irmã que permanecia calada o tempo todo, o olhar dela era vago.  Já fazia um mês que Li tinha ido para o mundo das trevas.  Sakura continuou a sua vida normal, trabalhava na escola e já estava pensando em fazer pós graduação no próximo ano. No fundo estava tentando voltar a sua vida de antes, mas Touya sabia que aquilo era tudo fachada para tentar soterrar o grande vazio que ela sentia desde que o moleque tinha ido embora.  

Tomoyo (pegando a mão de Sakura): 'Vamos cumprimentar os atores?! Estou louca para conhecer o ator que interpretou Lisandro!!! Ai e o que interpretou Demétrio!!!! Nossa!!!!' (falou abanando-se como se quisesse espantar a vermelhidão do rosto)

            Sakura não falou nada apenas sorriu sem graça e acompanhou a amiga para cumprimentar os dois atores. Eriol observou as duas afastando-se com um certo peso no coração, desde sua conversa com Tomoyo em que a moça confessou abertamente o seu sentimento pela amiga de infância, Tomoyo estava  modificando-se aos poucos, como se ela tivesse finalmente tirado um grande peso das costas. Ele observou as duas cumprimentando os rapazes, Tomoyo era a mais animada, talvez fizesse isso para alegrar a amiga também, mas o fato era que aquela animação toda com os atores estava incomodando a reencarnação de Clow profundamente. 

Voz: 'Como vão as coisas?'

            Eriol teve que se controlar para não pular com o susto, virou-se para a sua esquerda e lá estava Logan ao seu lado.  Agora que o rapaz realmente fechou a cara.

Touya: 'O que está fazendo aqui, cara? Já não terminou a sua poderosa missão de matar o moleque?'

Logan (observando Sakura): 'Meu dever também é proteger o pilar. Os magos acham que será melhor eu ficar um tempo aqui, apenas para confirmar que aquele demônio não vai voltar.' 

Eriol: 'Sim e sua missão já terminou.' 

Logan: 'Não será você que decidirá isso.'

            Eriol trincou os dentes, os dois olharam-se com fúria. Yukito parou ao lado deles.

Yukito: 'Sakura está começando a recuperar-se, não vou permitir que comecem uma briga novamente.'

            Eles ainda encararam-se por alguns segundos. Logan afastou-se sem deixar de fitar a bela moça com olhos de esmeralda que estava no meio do salão. Ele sentia que ela estava incomodada com aquele monte de gente a sua volta. De repente ela abriu um enorme sorriso, como era lindo aquele sorriso, e levantou o rosto na direção dele, o coração duro do guardião desmanchou-se, porém o sorriso da menina fechou vendo que era dele a presença que ela sentiu. 

Logan (entre os dentes): 'Ela ainda tem esperança que ele volte. Droga!'

            O rapaz socou levemente a parede que estava atrás de si. Tentou controlar-se um pouco e dirigiu-se a ela.

Logan (parando a sua frente): 'Está linda.'

Sakura (com o rosto um pouco corado): 'Obrigada. Você também.'

Logan (afrouxando um pouco a gravata): 'Eu li que os homens vestem-se assim nestas ocasiões. Nossa, como isso aqui está apertado.'

Sakura (sorrindo levemente): 'Você não fez o nó direito. Venha comigo.'

            Ela pegou a mão dele e o levou para um canto do imenso salão. Levantou os braços e desfez o nó que estava antes.

Sakura (refazendo o nó da gravata): 'Syaoran também nunca acertava isso, toda manhã era eu quem tinha que fazer para ele.'

Logan (incomodado por ela mencionar o antigo guardião): '...'

Sakura (afastando-se assim que terminou): 'Pronto. Está perfeito!'

            Ele mexeu um pouco na gravata e constatou que realmente ela estava mais confortável.

Logan (fitando-a intensamente): 'Obrigado.'

Sakura: 'Não tem de quê.'

Logan: 'Como você está?'

Sakura (mentindo): 'Bem.'

Logan: 'Sei.'

            Ele sabia que ela estava mentindo. Os dois ficaram em silêncio observando a multidão que estava no salão principal. Logan podia perceber que Eriol, Touya e Yukito olhavam para os dois com uma certa fúria. 

Logan: 'Não gosto de multidão.'

            Ela abriu a boca para falar que Syaoran também, mas conteve-se, preferindo ficar em silêncio. 

Logan: 'Não quer dar uma volta pela noite?'

            Sakura o fitou com carinho, sorriu e aceitou o convite com um aceno de cabeça. Logan estendeu-lhe a mão e ela a pegou. Os dois caminharam até a saída mais próxima. Sakura acenou para o irmão e indicou que daria uma volta com Logan, Touya fechou ainda mais a cara, iria até lá pegar a irmã, mas Yukito impediu.

Yukito: 'Deixe-a.'

Touya: 'Ela está saindo com aquele cara!'

Yukito: 'Pelo menos, ela está saindo.'

            Touya respirou fundo, Yuki tinha razão, ele não poderia viver tentando preservar a irmã de tudo, até porque não era muito bom nisto já que Sakura volta e meia ou estava no hospital ou estava chorando. Deu um longo suspiro e tentou relaxar.

Touya: 'Mas se ela não chegar até meia noite, eu vou atrás dela!'

            Meilyn estava deitada no peito de Hyo Ling, ele lhe fazia carinho de leve nas costas nuas da jovem. Ela sorriu sentindo-se novamente feliz nos braços dele.

Hyo Ling: 'Quero que volte para mim.'      

            Ela sorriu ao ouvir as palavras dele, o que mais queria na vida era voltar a ser a esposa dele, repetiu dele...mas já tinham ido tão longe. No fundo, ela agora não passava de uma amante. Ela levantou-se, tentando cobrir-se com os braços. Hyo Ling também se levantou e observou a jovem.

Meilyn: 'Como?'

Hyo Ling (franzindo a testa): 'Como o quê?'

Meilyn: 'Como quer que eu volte a ser sua esposa?'

Hyo Ling (sem entender): 'Oras, quero que venha comigo para China. Falarei com os anciões e nos casaremos novamente.' 

            A jovem levantou-se procurando suas roupas. O rapaz também começou a se vestir.

Meilyn: 'Você sabe que os anciões não vão aceitar isso. Como eles dizem, eu sou indigna, não quero voltar lá e apanhar que nem Xiao Lang.'

Hyo Ling: 'Do que está falando?'

            A menina virou-se para ele séria, o rapaz pode ver que os olhos dela brilhavam na eminência de lágrimas.

Meilyn: 'Oras Hyo Ling, você nunca soube porque Xiao Lang vivia todo machucado quando era criança?'

Hyo Ling (vestindo a calça): 'Oras, ele sempre era o metido a bom! Deveria ter se esforçado demais naquele super treinamento que só ele tinha o direito de receber.'

Meilyn: 'Como você é idiota.'

            Ele não gostou nada do que ela falou, observou a menina vestindo-se na sua frente sem encará-lo,  de repente uma raiva incontrolável cresceu dentro dele, novamente o primo sempre se intrometia na vida dele com a esposa. Ele detestava Xiao Lang. Hyo Ling deu dois passos até a esposa e a pegou pelo braço com força, fazendo-a parar de se vestir.

Hyo Ling: 'Você sempre tem que falar dele! Sempre tem que pensar nele!!! Que droga Meilyn, nunca vai conseguir esquecer de Xiao Lang?!'

Meilyn (puxando o seu braço): 'Nunca! Eu nunca vou conseguir! esquecê-lo.' 

            Hyo Ling a soltou e caminhou desorientado no aposento.

Hyo Ling: 'Acabamos de nos amar e você sempre tem que colocá-lo no meio. Droga! Você pensa nele quando se deita comigo?!'

            Ela sentiu as faces vermelhas novamente.

Meilyn (sem encará-lo): 'Que besteira que você está falando.'

Hyo Ling: 'Eu odeio Xiao Lang, se ele não estivesse morto eu mesmo o mataria com as minhas mãos!'

Meilyn (sentindo uma dor no peito): 'Não diga isso... ele já sofreu e está sofrendo demais. (ela levantou os olhos para ele com lágrimas) E foi ele que me fez ver o quanto eu te amava.'

            Hyo Ling sentiu o ar lhe faltar dos pulmões vendo a jovem chorando na sua frente, por puro instinto ele a abraçou forte contra o peito, pedindo para que se acalmasse. Meilyn enlaçou a cintura do rapaz e desabou toda dor que sentia pela morte do primo. Hyo Ling não sabia direito o que estava acontecendo, quando Meilyn soube da morte de Li na China, chorou mas não tão dolorido quanto agora. Era como se ela soubesse de algo a mais sobre tudo aquilo. Tomando toda a coragem que tinha no mundo perguntou.

Hyo Ling: 'Porque Xiao Lang vivia machucado quando criança?'

            Meilyn apertou a cintura dele com mais força, preocupando o rapaz. Hyo Ling lembrou-se das poucas vezes que cruzava com Syaoran na mansão dos Lis, realmente ele sempre estava com machucados, mas era metido demais e nunca perdia aquela estúpida pose de imperador. Era isso que o irritava no primo, ele poderia estar na lama, porem sempre estava com a cabeça erguida e com aquele ar de que era superior a tudo. A paixão louca de Meilyn por ele apenas fez o rapaz odiar mais o primo. Hyo Ling passou a mão nos cabelos de Meilyn e insistiu com a pergunta. 

Meilyn: 'Os anciões batiam nele, Hyo Ling... eu não quero voltar para lá, eles vão bater em mim como faziam com ele! Eu não sou tão forte como Xiao Lang.'

            Hyo Ling arregalou os olhos com a confissão de Meilyn, então este era o treinamento especial que Syaoran recebia, um calafrio percorreu a espinha do rapaz, teria pena do primo se não soubesse que isso irritaria mais o espírito do primo. 

Hyo Ling: 'Não vou permitir que eles encostem um dedo em você, meu amor.'

Meilyn (balançando a cabeça negativamente ainda no peito dele): 'Não, por favor não me peça para voltar para lá, eu não suportaria ver aqueles velhos novamente, não depois de saber onde Xiao Lang está.'

Hyo Ling (franzindo a testa): 'Como assim onde ele está? Xiao Lang está morto?'

            Meilyn afastou-se dele e encarou o amado nos olhos.

Meilyn: 'Tem muita coisa que você não sabe, Hyo Ling.'

            O rapaz começou a ficar nervoso, detestava sentir-se fora de alguma coisa, principalmente quando o assunto era Meilyn. Pegou a camisa que estava no chão e vestiu-a encarando a jovem.

Hyo Ling (depois de olhar o relógio de pulso): 'Você tem duas horas para me contar o que está acontecendo.'

Meilyn: 'Duas horas? Porque?'

Hyo Ling: 'Meu avião para Hong-Kong é as quatro da manhã. E o meu casamento é asàs nove.'

Meilyn (arregalando os olhos): 'Mas... mas já está de casamento marcado?'

Hyo Ling: 'Os anciões são rápidos quando querem.'

            Uma raiva foi crescendo no peito da jovem. 

Meilyn: 'Então eu fui sua despedida de solteiro?!'

Hyo Ling: 'Não é nada disso que está pensando! Eu vim aqui para pedir que volte comigo para China. Eu não vou me casar com Wong, se você quiser voltar a ser minha esposa.'

Meilyn (chorando): 'Eu não posso lhe dar um filho, Hyo Ling!!!! Não consegue entender isso?! Eu não posso! Eu sou seca!!!'

Hyo Ling: 'Nós adotamos um filho.'

Meilyn: 'E você acha que os anciões vão permitir? Você acha isso mesmo? Você só está... (ela parou de falar fitando o ex-marido nos olhos)... você está querendo me levar para China para ser sua amante?'

Hyo Ling: 'Não! Claro que não! Você e suas conclusões precipitadas!!!'

Meilyn: 'Então o que quer que eu faça?'

Hyo Ling (segurando-a pelos braços): 'Quero que volte comigo. Para a nossa casa.'

            Meilyn encarou o marido tão próximo dela, claro que o que mais queria na vida era aceitar aquele pedido, mas isso seria voltar à vida que levava antes, a ter que suportar aqueles anciões nojentos e ter que abandonar a sua recente carreira de atriz. Não! Ela não queria voltar a ser aquela Meilyn de antes submissa ao clã, ela queria continuar livre.

Meilyn (afastando-se dele): 'Eu não posso aceitar... não posso.'

            O rapaz sentiu como uma punhalada no peito aquela resposta negativa. 

Hyo Ling (tentando controlar-se): 'Porque?'

Meilyn: 'Eu voltaria a ser a mesma de antes, e eu não quero. Não quero abandonar o teatro, não quero abrir mão da minha liberdade.'

Hyo Ling (franziu a testa, bravo): 'Prefere continuar com esta vida a voltar a ser minha esposa?'

Meilyn: 'Estou vivendo agora, Hyo Ling. Estou trabalhando no que gosto, ganhando o meu dinheiro, vivendo sem ter que pedir permissão para ninguém, sem ter que ficar agradando aquele monte de velhos idiotas e metidos! Não! Eu não quero voltar para Hong-Kong!'

            O rapaz respirou fundo ainda encarando a moça com uma certa raiva, pegou o resto das suas roupas e caminhou até a porta do camarim. Meilyn correu até ele e pegou seu braço. 

Meilyn (fitando os olhos do rapaz): 'O que mais quero na vida é voltar a ser sua esposa, Hyo Ling. Eu sei que te amo! Mas... mas eu me amo também. Não quero voltar a ser aquela mulher submissa ao clã que eu era antes... não depois do gosto da liberdade que eu vivi.'

            Hyo Ling puxou o braço ainda sério, abriu a porta e saiu por ela.

Hyo Ling (antes de fechar a porta com força): 'Então fique com a sua liberdade!'

            Meilyn piscou os olhos várias vezes observando a porta fechada. Involuntariamente a abriu e correu até o marido parando na frente dele. Ela viu que Hyo Ling bufava de ódio.

Meilyn: 'Porque não vem para o Japão? Porque não vem morar aqui? Fique com alguma filiar da empresa ou sei lá...' (ela pedia para ele com os olhos suplicantes)

Hyo Ling (abrindo um sorriso sarcástico): 'Quer que eu abra mão da liderança do Clã Li por você mas não quer abrir mão da sua estúpida liberdade por mim!'

            Meilyn não controlava mais as lágrimas,  não importava se a vissem naquele estado a única coisa que queria era tentar ficar com o marido.

Meilyn: 'Hyo Ling... eu não posso... não posso voltar para lá...' (Falou com a voz tremendo e falhando)

Hyo Ling (empurrando-a para passar): 'E eu não posso abrir mão do clã!'

            Meilyn observou o marido caminhando pelo corredor, algumas pessoas assistiram esta última discussão e comentavam pelos cantos. Lágrimas não paravam de sair de seus olhos, ela tinha perdido definitivamente seu marido. 

            Sakura caminhava lentamente ao lado de Logan pelas ruas de Tomoeda, apesar de ser noite, a cidade tinha bastante movimento àquela hora. Os dois caminhavam em silêncio. Apenas fazendo companhia um para o outro.

Logan (tentando quebrar o silêncio): 'Como está o seu trabalho?'

Sakura: 'Bem, as competições interescolares estão próximas. Estamos treinando duro os alunos.'

Logan: 'Esporte é muito bom para crianças em desenvolvimento.'

Sakura: 'Sim. Além de ser prazeroso para elas.'

Logan: 'Ajuda a adquirirem sentimento de competitividade.'

Sakura (completando): 'E união.'  

Logan: 'Tem razão. (depois de um tempo) Vocês tem um esporte chamado futebol aqui?'

Sakura (fitando-o): 'Sim. É muito popular. No seu universo também tem?'

Logan (confirmando com a cabeça): 'Claro! Eu era um ótimo atacante.'

Sakura (sorrindo levemente): 'Syaoran também era. Acredita que ele conseguiu levar a faculdade Tomoeda para a final do campeonato entre as faculdades do Japão? (ela suspirou lembrando de todas as vezes que acompanhou o namorado como animadora de torcida)... ele era o melhor jogador da faculdade.' 

Logan (debochado): 'Pelo jeito ele era o melhor em tudo!'

Sakura (tristemente): 'Sim. Você é muito parecido com ele.'

            Logan parou de caminhar e segurou o braço da jovem para que parasse também. Ele levantou o queixo da menina fazendo com que seu belo rosto ficasse próximo do dele. Devagar se aproximou dela e repousou seus lábios nos pequenos lábios de Sakura. Lentamente os dois beijavam-se, quando ele envolveu sua cintura e a puxou para mais próximo do seu corpo ela recuou.

Sakura (balançando a cabeça): 'Eu não posso... Desculpe-me, mas eu não consigo...'

            Ela saiu correndo em direção ao teatro para encontrar-se com o resto do grupo. Logan observava-a afastando-se com uma enorme dor no peito. Ele nunca foi tão apaixonado por uma mulher como era por Sakura. 

Logan: 'Eu vou fazer ela esquece-lo! Eu vou!'

            Sakura, Tomoyo e Meilyn estavam sentadas na mesa da sala tentando jogar cartas. Kero era o único animado, mas porque estava jogando vídeo game. Aquela musiquinha já estava irritando um pouco os ouvidos de Meilyn, que desde a visita do ex-marido tinha ficado mais nervosa e irritada do que o de costume. No rádio tocava uma música, enquanto as três amigas tomavam vinho tentando relaxar.

_I'm not looking for someone to talk to_

_I've got my friend, I'm more than O.K_

_I've got more than a girl could wish for_

_I live my dreams but it's not all they say_

_Still I believe (I'm missing) I'm missing something real_

_I need someone who really sees me..._

_  
Meilyn (jogando uma carta na mesa): 'Aquele cretino do Hyo Ling! Desapareceu depois da minha estréia. Ai como eu o odeio!'_

Tomoyo (olhando suas cartas): 'Mas pelo que você me disse ele veio para reatar o casamento, você é que não quis.'

Meilyn (olhando para ela irritada): 'Ele queria que eu voltasse para Hong-Kong! Voltasse a ser aquela mulher submissa que eu era! Ah mas agora eu sou a poderosa Meilyn Li!'

Sakura (analisando o jogo e coçando a cabeça): 'Você tinha que escolher Meilyn. Ou voltava para ele ou continuava a carreira.'

Tomoyo (concluindo): 'E você escolheu sua carreira.'

Meilyn: 'Escolhi a minha liberdade! É diferente!'

_(Don't wanna wake...) Don't wanna wake up alone anymore_

_Still believing you'll walk through my door_

_All I need is to know it's for sure_

_Then I'll give... all the love in the world_

Sakura (balançando a cabeça desesperada): 'Eu não sei jogar isso...'

Meilyn: 'Ai como você é burra! Eu já te ensinei isso uma dúzia de vezes!'

Tomoyo: 'Vamos jogar tapão então... é mais fácil para ela.' (OK pessoal, se alguém ai não conhece Tapão, que particularmente eu adoro jogar Hehehehe, é só me mandar um e-mail que eu explico direitinho. A Rô também não sabia e me perguntou, então acredito que outras pessoas também não deva conhecer!)

Sakura: 'Eu não sou burra! Kero, vem me ajudar aqui um pouquinho!'

Kero (sem nem se virar): 'Ah Sakura, eu estou quase zerando!!! Eu preciso zerar isso antes do Suppy. Clow vai embora nos próximos dias e eu preciso que ele leve a minha carta para aquele idiota dizendo que eu JÁ zerei!!!' (o bichinho deu uma risada histérica) 

Tomoyo: 'Eriol vai voltar para a Inglaterra?'

Sakura (olhando as cartas nas suas mãos, desesperada): 'Ele falou comigo sobre isso uns dias depois da apresentação da Meilyn. Ele acha que não tem mais porque ficar aqui, já faz muito tempo que Syaoran... (ela deteve-se por alguns segundos, Meilyn e Tomoyo olharam para ela)... muito tempo que Syaoran se foi.'

_I've often wondered if love's an illusion_

_Just to get you through the loneliest days_

_I can't criticize it_

_I have no hesitation_

My imagination just stole me away 

_(Still...) Still I believe_

_(I'm missing) I'm missing something real_

_I need someone who really sees me..._

Tomoyo: 'Mas ele já vai? Poxa, não falou nada comigo....'

Meilyn (sorrindo maliciosamente para a amiga): 'Vocês ficaram bem próximos, não?'

Tomoyo (observando o jogo e jogando uma carta na mesa): 'Sim, ele é uma companhia muito agradável, vou sentir a falta dele quando se for...'

Sakura: 'Ele deve estar com saudades da Professora Mizuki.'

Tomoyo (tentando disfarçar a tristeza): 'Com certeza, é esposa dele, não?'

Meilyn: 'Nem me falem de casamento! A esta hora aquele idiota do Hyo Ling deve estar ainda em lua de mel com a lambisgóia da Wong!' (ela terminou com uma careta de nojo)

Sakura: 'Pense no lado bom, pelo menos ele está casado com uma só, enquanto  que o homem que eu amo deve ter virado o novo reprodutor do mundo das trevas...'

            Meilyn e Tomoyo não puderam deixar de rir do comentário da amiga, por mais sarcástico que isso poderia ser. Sakura estava tão envolvida no jogo que não percebeu por sorte das duas.

Sakura: 'A esta hora deve ter um monte de demoniozinhos chamando ele de papai.'

            Meilyn não agüentou segurar o riso imaginando o primo rodeado de um monte de monstrinhos gritando ao redor dele.

Meilyn: 'Xiao Lang nunca teve jeito com crianças...'

Sakura: 'Deve ser por isso que sempre fugia quando o assunto era filhos.'

Tomoyo: 'Os homens sempre fogem destes assuntos.'

Meilyn: 'Não tanto quanto casamento.'

Sakura (depois de beber um pouco de vinho): 'Ah isso é verdade, Syaoran fugia de casamento como o diabo foge da cruz.'

Tomoyo (rindo): 'Literalmente.'

            As três riram do comentário. Kero olhou para trás e estranhou, deu osde ombros imaginando que as três mulheres já deviam estar um pouco altas. 

_(Don't wanna wake...) Don't wanna wake up alone anymore_

_Still believing you'll walk through my door_

_All I need is to know it's for sure_

_Then I'll give... all the love in the world_

Tomoyo (rearrumando as suas cartas): 'Não deveria sentir-se tão triste. Logan está completamente apaixonado por você.'

Meilyn (parando de beber vinho): 'O cara só falta lamber o chão que você pisa.'

Sakura: 'Não exagerem, somos apenas bons amigos... além disso ele se acha responsável por mim porque é o novo guardião.'

Tomoyo e Meilyn: 'Com certeza.'

Sakura: 'Vocês estão pensando besteira. Não rolou nada entre a gente.'

Tomoyo: 'Eriol me disse que rolou um beijo.'

Sakura (arregalando os olhos): 'Como ele sabe?'

Tomoyo: 'Ah isso eu já não sei.'

Meilyn (erguendo uma sobrancelha): 'Mas rolou ou não rolou?'

Sakura (vermelha, e não era por causa do vinho): 'Só rolou beijo, nada mais que isso.'

Tomoyo (sorrindo): 'Beijo... quantos?'

Meilyn: 'Isso aí, quantos já rolou?'

Sakura: 'Parem com isso! Eu fiquei confusa e acabei deixando me envolver pelo beijo dele.'

Meilyn (erguendo uma sobrancelha): 'Sei. Confusa?'

Sakura: 'Sim... a presença dele é igual do Syaoran quando começamos a namorar.'

_Love's for a lifetime not for a moment_

_So how could I throw it away_

_Yeah I'm only human_

_And nights grow colder_

_With no-one to love me that way_

_Yeah I need someone who really sees me..._

Meilyn: 'Somos todas encalhadas! Olha só para gente!!! Somos bonitas, inteligentes, talentosas e sozinhas!!!'

Tomoyo (arregalando os olhos para a amiga): 'Não é assim! Estamos procurando o homem das nossas vidas. Isso é diferente de estar encalhada.'

Meilyn: 'Ah claro! Mas eu já encontrei o homem da minha vida. Na verdade encontrei os dois homens da minha vida! Um foi para o mundo das trevas e tornou-se um demônio e o outro está em lua de mel sonhando com os filhinhos que aquela nojenta pode dar para ele! Acho que eu realmente não tenho sorte com os homens! Vou virar freira!!!!'

Tomoyo (sorrindo): 'Meilyn, você não faz muito o tipo religiosa.' 

            A Chinesa olhou para a amiga e teve que concordar com ela, se entrasse num convento ou enlouqueceria ou enlouquecerias as outras freiras.

Meilyn: 'Então eu vou viver na castidade agora! Não quero mais saber de homens na minha vida! Eles não servem para nada!!!'

Sakura (fitando Meilyn): 'Você sempre foi apaixonada pelo Syaoran, não é?'

Meilyn (enchendo o copo novamente de vinho): 'Você sempre soube disso.'

Sakura: 'Acho que no fundo eu nunca quis ver.'

Meilyn: 'Não adiantava todo o amor que eu tinha por ele, Xiao Lang nunca se interessaria por mulher alguma que não fosse você.'

Tomoyo: 'Vocês pelo menos têm quem amar...'

Sakura (levantando os olhos para a amiga que analisava as cartas na mesa): 'Porque você nunca se interessou por homem algum?'

Tomoyo: 'Oras porque eu nunca encontrei nenhum homem por quem eu me interessasse.'

            Meilyn e Sakura caíram no chão. 

Meilyn (recuperando-se do tombo): 'Impossível! Não existe isso! Diga-me quando você pensa num homem, quem lhe vem a cabeça?'

            Tomoyo corou um pouco. 

Tomoyo: 'Parem de ser bobas! Assim eu vou ganhar o jogo.'

Sakura: 'Isso mesmo, Tomoyo. Quem vem na sua cabeça quando você pensa num homem?'

Tomoyo (olhou para as duas): 'O Li.'

Meilyn (depois de dar uma gargalhada): 'Pelo jeito acho que o Xiao Lang é o mais cotado entre nós!!!'

Tomoyo (mais vermelha ainda): 'E o Eriol.'

            Sakura e Meilyn entreolharam-se.

Meilyn: 'Bem você chamou o Hiragizawa pelo nome, isso quer dizer que estão bem próximos. Pena que ele é casado.'

Tomoyo (voltando ao jogo): 'Eu falei eles porque são os meus únicos amigos.'

Sakura (olhando meio desnorteada para a suas cartas): 'Gente, eu realmente não sei jogar isso.'

Meilyn: 'Eu é que vou vencer! Os Lis sempre vencem!!!!'

_(Don't wanna wake...) And i won't wake up alone anymore_

_Still believing you'll walk through my door_

_You'll reach for me and I'll know it's for sure_

_Then I'll give all the love in the world_

_(Don't wanna wake up alone anymore...)_

_  
Sakura (jogando suas cartas na mesa): 'Acho que eu bati.'_

            Meilyn e Tomoyo arregalaram os olhos e fitaram as cartas na mesa.

Meilyn: 'Droga! Ela bateu!' 

Continua...

**N/A****: Olá Pessoal, quero pedir desculpas por não atualizar o fic na sexta feira, mas estava tão cansada quando cheguei em casa que mal tinha coragem de pedir para os meus irmão Keros da vida para eu mexer no computador. Provavelmente eles iriam brigar, falar pra caramba ou na melhor das hipóteses que deixariam eu mexer daqui a pouco. Só que o daqui a pouco deles é mais ou menos uma hora a uma hora e meia. Perdoe-me.**

Quero agradecer aos e-mails que eu estou recebendo e a todos os que deixam Reviews. 

Beijos para a Rô, que novamente tem me ajudado não só neste fic mas em outros que estou escrevendo.

Beijinhos para Rachelzinha, Mel, Bel, Lally, Andy e Dai.

OS:  A musica que eu coloquei no fic é **_All_****_ the love in the word_ do The Corrs (adoro eles! Hehehe)**

Até Sexta que vem,

_Kath__ Klein_


	20. Xiao Lang & Ying Fa

****

Capitulo 20: Xiao Lang & Ying Fa

Sakura olhava para o armário aberto com as roupas de Li. Ela estava sentada na cama olhando fixamente para as camisas bem passadas que o namorado usava para ir ao estágio, passou os olhos para as gravatas, a maioria com detalhes em verde. Olhou para as gavetas com as camisetas dobradas e as calças. Ela não sabia por quanto tempo estava olhando aqueles objetos. Já tinham se passado três meses e nenhuma notícia dele. Eriol estava indo embora no dia seguinte para a Europa, já que não tinha muito o que fazer no Japão. Sakura não chorava mais, desde aquela noite que tinha ficado até o amanhecer no parque chorando ela não havia mais derramado uma lágrima por Li. 

Sakura: 'Estas roupas não servem para mais nada.' 

Ela levantou-se da cama decidida. 

Sakura: 'Ele não voltará, deve estar a esta hora transando com tudo quando é... '(ela tentou controlar para não soltar um palavrão)

Caminhou até o armário e começou a jogar as roupas do namorado no chão com raiva.

Sakura: 'Não quero isso nem para pano de chão!'

Ela esvaziou os cabides, e começou a tirar as roupas das gavetas com extrema raiva, lembrando-se das palavras de Logan._ "Os demônios não possuem sentimentos, eles apenas acasalam para a reprodução, no caso das fêmeas, e no caso dos machos, por prazer. São diferentes dos humanos que precisam de sentimentos. Ele não te amava, Sakura. Ele apenas estava se divertindo com você."_ A menina começou a jogar as roupas com força no chão. 

Sakura: 'Então tudo não passou de diversão para ele! Não era a toa que nunca se casaria comigo, eu era apenas um brinquedo de luxo para ele!'

Ela puxou a gaveta com as camisetas com força espalhando-as pelo chão. 

Sakura: 'Eu fui uma idiota de ter largado tudo por ele! Ele nunca seria capaz de se comprometer comigo, eu não era nada para ele! Eu era apenas a amante que ele se divertia! Eu o odeio! O odeio!'

Ela começou a puxar as outras gavetas do armário jogando tudo no chão.

Sakura: 'Me iludiu com promessas de casamento e filhos! Divertiu-se até onde queria para depois me trocar por uma da raça dele!!!! Para ter filhos com ela!!! Os filhos que ele prometeu para mim!!!!'

A moça segurava as lágrimas, ela não voltaria a chorar novamente, estava cansada de chorar por Li. Por fim, no ápice da sua revolta puxou com força a última gaveta onde o rapaz guardava suas roupas intimas. A força foi tanta que a gaveta voou pelo quarto espalhando cuecas em tudo quanto era lugar. Sakura olhava ofegante para o enorme monte que estava a sua frente, sua vontade no íntimo era invocar a carta fogo e queimar tudo aquilo de vez. Porém uma caixinha negra apareceu no meio do nada, pelo jeito estava muito bem escondida.

Sakura (rindo debochada): 'Ora, ora, mais uma das surpresas do senhor Li Syaoran. O que será desta vez?'

Ela caminhou até a caixinha e abriu-a. Olhou assustada para a bela aliança cravada com esmeraldas pequeninas. Sakura franziu a testa, o que aquilo significava e porque estava tão escondida nas roupas do namorado? Tirou-a delicadamente da caixinha e tentou ler o que estava escrito dentro, era em chinês.

Sakura: 'De quem será? Será que Syaoran roubou isso de alguém? Uhhhh talvez seja jóia de família...'

A menina colocou na cômoda pensando em dar para a amiga chinesa depois, com certeza ela saberia dizer de quem era aquela aliança. Sakura pegou um enorme saco de lixo e começou a colocar as roupas de Li dentro, socando-as ao máximo.

Tomoyo chegou em casa cansada, estava já na fase final do seu cd, a moça sabia que daqui a pouco tempo teria que voltar para a Europa para começar a turnê de lançamento dele, porém, distanciar-se de Sakura era o que menos queria agora. Meilyn estava na cozinha preparando o jantar daquela noite de segunda feira. Aquele dia da semana era o único que a chinesa estava livre, os outros já estavam ocupados com compromissos e apresentações da peça.

Tomoyo (olhando em volta): 'Onde está Sakura?'

Meilyn (depois de um longo suspiro): 'Está trancada no quarto, acho que está fazendo uma limpeza geral lá, porque subiu com um monte de sacos de lixo.'

Tomoyo: 'Não acha que ela está reagindo muito bem com a volta de Li para o mundo das trevas?'

Meilyn (depois de cheirar a comida): 'Sei lá, ela realmente está bem estranha. Mas pelo jeito o tal Logan está ajudando-a. Viu como os dois estão amiguinhos agora?'

Tomoyo (balançando a cabeça): 'Ontem depois que eles voltaram do tal passeio ela estava muito estranha. Eu poderia jurar que ela estava querendo chorar.'

Meilyn: 'Mas não chorou, terminou de ver o filme com a gente e foi dormir.'

Tomoyo: 'Você tem razão. O importante é que de um jeito ou de outro ela está se recuperando.'

As duas ouviram a amiga descendo as escadas arrastando um enorme saco de lixo nas mãos, era tão pesado que ela nem conseguia levantar.

Tomoyo (olhando para o saco): 'O que é isso, Sakura?'

Sakura (sem se virar para ela): 'São as roupas daquele filho da mãe. Eu não quero mais elas atrapalhando no meu quarto!'

Meilyn e Tomoyo entreolharam-se assustadas. Sakura cruzou a sala e jogou o saco na área de serviço. Parou em frente às duas ainda ofegante pelo esforço. 

Sakura: 'Tem mais dois sacos deste. Poderiam me ajudar?'

As duas ficaram sem fala fitando a amiga.

Sakura (impaciente): 'Vão me ajudar ou não? Ah deixa que eu faço isso sozinha.'

Ela se virou e começou a subir as escadas, as duas foram atrás dela. Sakura entrou no quarto e começou a amarrar o segundo saco. 

Tomoyo: 'Sakura, você tem certeza?'

Sakura (mais alto do que queria): 'Claro que tenho! Vou começar uma nova vida! Não tem cabimento eu ficar guardando estas coisas!'

Meilyn caminhou até o terceiro saco e pegou uma camisa de Li, involuntariamente levou até o rosto para sentir o cheiro do primo. Ah como ela tinha saudades dele. Sakura observou a amiga com uma certa raiva. Ela levantou-se indo até a cômoda e pegando a caixinha negra que havia achado nas coisas de Li.

Sakura (colocando na mão da amiga): 'Toma! Pode ficar com isso!'

Meilyn (olhando assustada para a caixinha nas mãos): 'O que é isso?'

Sakura (voltando a socar as coisas de Li para caber no saco de lixo): 'Eu sei lá! Achei escondido nas coisas dele! Deve ser da sua família porque tá escrito em chinês.'

Meilyn abriu a caixinha e olhou para a bela aliança. Tirou o precioso anel do seu compartimento e tentou ler o que estava escrito na parte de dentro da jóia.

Meilyn (com um sorriso): 'Xiao Lang e Ying Fa.'

Sakura e Tomoyo viraram-se para a amiga, que sorria docemente observando a jóia.

Tomoyo: 'Você falou Xiao Lang?'

Meilyn (acenando com a cabeça): 'Isso mesmo. Está escrito Xiao Lang e Ying Fa.'

Tomoyo: 'Mas não é assim que você chama o Li?'

Meilyn concordou novamente.

Sakura (franzindo a testa): 'E quem é esta tal Ying Fa?'

Meilyn (docemente): 'É você Sakura. Ying Fa é Sakura em chinês.'

Sakura sentiu uma estocada no peito, se a menina tinha feito de tudo para não chorar naqueles meses todos após a ida de Li para o inferno, agora chorava tudo por eles. Ela caminhou até a amiga que estendeu a aliança para ela.

Meilyn: 'Xiao Lang devia estar guardando para lhe dar depois da formatura dele.'

Sakura pegou o anel com as mãos trêmulas e colocou no dedo, coube perfeitamente.

Meilyn: 'Ora, ora, ele acertou o tamanho direitinho! E eu que pensava que ele não reparava nestas coisas!'

Sakura (observando o anel na mão): 'Ele... ele ia me pedir... ele ia se casar comigo...'

Tomoyo: 'Tá meio na cara né, Sakura! Porque ele compraria uma aliança e mandaria gravar o nome de vocês nela?'

Sakura caiu de joelhos no chão chorando, novamente tinha pensado mal do seu amado. Como se não bastasse ter tentado mata-lo, tinha duvidado do amor que ele tinha por ela.

Sakura (balançando a cabeça): 'Como eu sou idiota! Meu Deus, como eu sou idiota!'

Tomoyo se ajoelhou a sua frente e abraçou-a com carinho.

Tomoyo: 'Shiiiii... não pode fazer nada agora, Sakura. Ele se foi... ele se foi para sempre...'

Sakura abraçou-se mais forte em Tomoyo. Meilyn observava as duas a uma certa distância. Ela sabia muito bem a dor que a amiga estava sentindo, ela mesma estava com ela a lhe arder no peito. 

Meilyn (depois de um longo suspiro): 'Xiao Lang...' 

Tomoyo desceu as escadas para a pequena sala. Meilyn estava assistindo a novela das oito (espero que ela não esteja vendo Esperança! Eu odeio esta novela!!!! Apesar de que ela não passa mais né! Ainda bem!!!!). A chinesa desviou os olhos para a amiga que estava com um semblante bem cansado.

Meilyn: 'Ela dormiu?'

Tomoyo (sentando-se ao lado da amiga): 'Sim, depois do calmante que eu dei a ela, acho que dormiu.'

Meilyn: 'Nossa! Ela vai acabar se acostumando a tomar tantos calmantes.'

Tomoyo: 'Estou preocupada com isso também.'

As duas ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo vendo a novela, mas pensando na amiga.

Meilyn (levantando-se de supetão): 'Eu não agüento mais isso!'

Tomoyo: 'Eu também, precisamos procurar ajuda médica para a Sakura.'

Meilyn (com um enorme ponto de interrogação na cabeça): 'E quem está falando de Sakura? Eu não agüento é ver esta atrizinha de quinta interpretando. Cruzes! Eu vou é tomar um banho!' (Ah eu acho que agora ela tá falando de Esperança mesmo! Como eu disse, detesto esta novela! Tudo nela é ruim, trama, trilha sonora, autor e atores!!! IECA!)

Tomoyo observou a amiga subindo para o segundo andar, pegou o controle remoto e deixou num outro canal qualquer (aposto que ela está vendo People&Art. Gente, a Tomoyo é uma pessoa chique, né?).

No quarto, Sakura abriu os olhos, ela cuspiu o remédio que estava na boca e se levantou. Silenciosamente se trocou e pulou a janela do seu quarto. Sorte Tomoyo nem Meilyn terem poderes mágicos, assim pode invocar a Alada sem ser vista. Com suas asas cortou os céus de Tomoeda em direção ao hotel onde sabia que o amigo estava instalado. Ela usou a carta sono em Eriol com um enorme peso no coração, mas não tinha outra saída. Entrou pela janela e foi até a cama dele. Eriol dormia sem camisa devido ao enorme calor que fazia no Japão naquela época do ano. Sakura aproximou-se e sentiu as faces corarem vendo o amigo dormir. Eriol não era tão forte como Li, mas também não era um rapaz feio, muito pelo contrário. Tentando controlar a timidez, estendeu a mão para pegar o que queria, a chave do pescoço dele. 

Quando estava quase alcançando ele se virou e abraçou o travesseiro, sussurrando Tomoyo. Sakura arregalou os olhos ao ouvir o nome da amiga nos sonhos de Eriol. 

Sakura (franzindo a testa): 'Eriol gosta da Tomoyo?'

Ela balançou a cabeça para dissipar os pensamentos, estava ali apenas para conseguir a chave, depois pensaria no que faria. Esticou-se mais um pouco por cima dele e conseguiu alcançar a chave, levemente a puxou tirando do pescoço do amigo. Ela sentiu um remorso por estar roubando-o, mas precisava dela para traçar o seu plano. Rapidamente, saiu pela janela e com a alada voou até onde tinha vivido um dos momentos mais tristes de sua vida: a torre de Tókio. Porém os seus planos foram interrompidos quando Logan parou flutuando a sua frente.

Logan (sério): 'Onde está indo?'

Sakura (escondendo a chave de Eriol): 'Não lhe interessa.'

Logan: 'Tudo em relação a você me interessa.'

Sakura (olhando-o nos olhos): 'Eu tentei... mas não consigo esquecer Syaoran. Eu sinto muito.'

Os dois pousaram no chão encarando-se. Sakura recolheu suas asas e fitou Logan que olhava-a com imensa tristeza.

Logan: 'Ele já foi embora a muito tempo. Eu lhe expliquei tudo ontem. Porque não consegue esquece-lo?´ 

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Ele me ama.'

Logan (irritadíssimo): 'Ele não te ama! Já lhe disse que ele apenas se divertiu com você!'

Sakura levantou a mão e bateu no rosto dele com força. Logan se virou para ela assustado. 

Sakura: 'Eu não sou a amante dele!'

Logan (morrendo de raiva): 'Pois ele apenas lhe viu como um brinquedo!'

Sakura: 'Ele nunca me viu como um brinquedo!' (ela estendeu a mão para ele lhe mostrando a aliança que tinha no dedo) 'Está vendo isso?! É um anel! Um anel de noivado! Ele me pediria em casamento!'

Logan (pegando a mão dela): 'Não seja estúpida!'

Sakura tentou afastar-se dele mas o guardião segurou mais forte a mão dela e a puxou para perto dele.

Sakura (assustada): 'Me solte!'

Logan: 'Eu te amo.'

Sakura arregalou os olhos fitando-o um pouco nervosa.

Sakura: 'Eu... eu não sei o que dizer...'

Logan: 'E eu sei que você me ama também.'

Sakura: 'Não... não... eu sinto muito se você pensou errado, mas eu não te amo. Eu sempre vou amar apenas um homem na minha vida.'

Logan: 'Porque é tão idiota?! Porque não esquece ele de uma vez?!'

Sakura: 'Porque eu sou a mulher dele.'

Logan: 'Pois vai deixar de ser.´

O rapaz empurrou-a para o chão da praça deserta e ficou sobre ela ficando entre suas pernas, Sakura estava em estado de choque, nunca em sua vida foi forçada daquela maneira. Ele desceu uma das mãos até um dos seios da jovem apertando-o com paixão enquanto seus lábios colavam-se aos dela. 

Sakura (tentando empurra-lo): 'Está louco?! Pare com isso!'

Logan (segurando-a forte): 'Não vai doer nada. Você já está acostumada com isso.' 

Ele desceu uma das mãos até a calcinha de menina tentando tirar. 

Sakura (debatendo-se): 'Me solta! Eu não quero!!!'

Logan: 'Eu sei que você quer!'

Sakura: 'Não!'

Sakura começou a brilhar cada vez mais. De repente Logan foi jogado longe dela batendo numa árvore próxima. Sakura sentou no chão, ainda assustada com o que tinha acontecido. Logan levantou o rosto para ela e a viu envolvida em uma aura multicolorida e bela. O poder do pilar já estava todo desenvolvido no corpo da moça. Ela levantou-se ainda trêmula e encarou-o com uma fúria enorme.

Sakura: 'Nunca lhe dei liberdade para agir comigo desta maneira!'

Logan (levantando-se): 'Eu sei que você queria também.' 

Sakura: 'Eu já lhe disse que eu sou de um homem só! Nunca mais tente isso novamente!' 

Logan: 'O seu homem está transando com todas as fêmeas do inferno a esta hora!'

Sakura: 'Isso não justifica o que fez agora! Nunca mais toque em mim novamente!'

A menina materializou suas asas e levantou vôo. O guardião tentou segui-la, mas alguma coisa o impediu. 

Logan (observando-a se afastar no céu): 'Poder inacreditável.' 

Ele olhou para o chão e viu dois pequenos círculos rodeando seus pés. Esta magia tinha feito-o permanecer em terra.

Sakura voava pelos céus de Tomoeda completamente revoltada com a atitude de Logan. Xingava-o de tantas palavras que a viagem tinha sido até rápida. Pousou no terraço da torre de Tókio e observou o local onde travaram a batalha contra Shyrai. Um calafrio percorreu a espinha da menina lembrando-se daqueles momentos de desespero. Toda a torre tinha sido reformada depois do incidente. As pessoas comuns acreditaram que um terremoto tinha destruído-a daquela maneira. 

Sakura (com as cartas estendidas na mão para frente): 'Preciso falar com vocês.'

Uma a uma as cartas passaram para suas formas originais e encararam séria sua mestra. Espelho aproximando-se dela.

Espelho: 'Porque nos chamou?'

Elas se posicionaram em volta de sua mestra. Sakura deu um longo suspiro.

Sakura: 'Vocês sabem que eu nunca me considerei a mestra de vocês e sim amiga de vocês. Por isso neste momento eu as considero livres para escolherem o melhor para vocês. Por favor não quero que se sintam obrigadas a nada, estão livres agora.'

Houve um murmúrio geral entre elas, muitas falavam ao mesmo tempo, fazendo com que a menina não conseguisse entender o que se passava entre elas. Um vento mais forte fez seus cabelos, agora, longos balançarem assim como a saia do vestido florido.

Fogo: 'Você está nos libertando? É isso que está querendo nos dizer?'

Sakura (sentindo lágrimas nos olhos): 'Sim, agora são seres livres. Tenho certeza que não causarão mal nenhum a ninguém, porque eu sei que todas... todas vocês são boas.'

Ilusão: 'Porque está fazendo isso?'

Sakura: 'Vou atrás de Syaoran, e não quero que esperem por mim, pois não sei se conseguirei voltar.' 

Luta: 'Está louca?! Você vai atrás do antigo guardião?! Esqueceu-se que ele é um demônio agora?'

Grande: 'Sabemos o quanto você o ama e por isso o amamos também, mas não podemos permitir que se arrisque desta maneira.'

Nuvem: 'O mundo das trevas é muito perigoso.'

Trovão: 'Não é um lugar que se vai para fazer uma visita! Você não tem chances de sobreviver lá!'

Sakura: 'Eu vou. Não quero que venham comigo, por isso estou lhes dando a liberdade.'

As cartas olharam para ela com carinho, no fundo sabiam que por mais que falassem não conseguiriam faze-la voltar atrás. Elas se entreolharam apreensivas.

Sakura: 'Se quiserem podem procurar Eriol, tenho certeza que ele acolherá vocês com muito prazer.'

Espelho (aproximando-se dela): 'Não podemos nos separar de você. Nós a amamos e não podemos permitir que vá para aquele lugar indefesa.'

Sakura (olhando assustada para elas): 'Vocês vão comigo?'

Areia (flutuando na sua tradicional posição de Buda): 'Você não irá sobreviver apenas com a natureza humana. Apenas os demônios sobrevivem àquela atmosfera.'

Sakura: 'Não importa, eu vou tentar.'

Fogo (tão sério como Li): 'Já falamos que sua natureza não vai permitir que sobreviva lá.' 

Sakura: 'Se Syaoran conseguiu, eu também vou conseguir.'

Fogo (parando a sua frente): 'O guardião tinha um poder vindo das trevas, não reparou que quando o portal estava aberto ele estava muito mais forte?'

Sakura fitou a carta nos olhos e pensou um pouco naquele dia terrível, realmente a medida que o portal se abria o poder de Li havia crescido proporcionalmente. 

Retorno: 'Fogo está certo. Li apenas sobreviveu bem no mundo das trevas porque seu poder original vinha delas. Agora o seu poder...'

Lembranças: 'O seu poder é diferente, ele vem da vida, do amor... não tem como sobreviver aquele lugar.'

Sakura (um pouco impaciente): 'Eu sei que se preocupam comigo, mas eu vou até lá e só volto com o Syaoran.'

Luta (franzindo a testa): 'E se ele não quiser voltar?'

Sakura (depois de suspirar): 'Eu fico com ele lá.'

As cartas começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo como loucas. A menina começou a se sentir zonza com aquele murmúrio todo.

Sakura (levantando o tom de voz): 'Como eu disse, estou libertando vocês para que vivam independentes de mim. Se eu não voltar gostaria muito que fossem felizes.'

Pequeno (puxando o vestido dela): 'Não podemos ser felizes longe de você.'

Sakura (abaixando-se até a altura dela): 'Eu também amo muito vocês, mas eu preciso ir atrás dele, não vou ser feliz longe de Syaoran.'

Todos ficaram em silêncio, as cartas se entreolharam como se estivessem conversando pelos olhares. Flecha aproximou-se e fitou Sakura com carinho.

Flecha: 'Só há uma maneira segura de vc ir para lá...´

Sakura (franzindo a testa): 'Como assim?'

Retorno (parando ao lado de Flecha): 'Precisa mudar a sua natureza.'

Sakura arregalou os olhos, assustada.

Sakura: 'Não tem como eu mudar a minha natureza.'

Água: 'Há uma maneira.'

Sakura (ansiosa): 'Qual?'

Tempo: 'Deixando-nos fundir a sua alma.'

Sakura: 'O quê?!'

Força: 'Nossa origem é das trevas. Claro que fomos modificados pela magia de Clow e pela sua, mas nossas origens continuam as mesmas. Se fundirmos a sua alma, morando em seu coração, sua natureza se modificará também.'

Sakura (meio dopada): 'Mas isso quer dizer que vocês viverão no meu corpo?'

Ilusão: 'Na verdade, deixaremos de existir. Nossos poderes serão entregues a você e poderá utilizá-las livremente sem a necessidade do báculo.'

Sakura (com lágrimas nos olhos): 'Mas... mas isso significa que vocês morrerão!'

Espelho (sorrindo docemente para ela): 'Claro que não! Estaremos sempre vivas no seu coração!'

Sakura (balançando a cabeça fortemente): 'Não! Eu não quero isso! Assim nunca mais poderei falar com vocês!'

Trovão (o mais irritadinho): 'Não seja burra! Se morrer no mundo das trevas também vai deixar de nos ver! Esta é a sua única solução!' 

A moça fitou a figura do tigre todo arrepiado e lembrou-se do dia que Li aprisionou-o. Foi a primeira vez que ela tinha se encontrado com o grande amor da sua vida.

Sombra (aproximando-se lentamente): 'Você não tem escolha. Não permitiremos que vá ao mundo das trevas indefesa.'

Silêncio: 'Nós a amamos...'

Canção: 'E queremos sempre o seu bem!'

Voz: 'Por favor nos aceite em seu coração.'

Sakura olhou uma a uma suas amigas, uma dor enorme inundou o coraçãozinho da menina pensando que nunca mais as veria novamente.

Chuva (sorrindo na sua frente): 'Nós sempre existiremos dentro de você.'

Lembranças: 'E não há lugar melhor no mundo para estarmos.'

Sakura sorriu para elas com lágrimas nos olhos, doía a alma pensar no que estavam dispostas a fazer por ela.

Sakura: 'O-Obrigada.'

Esperança voltou-se para as companheiras que acenaram positivo com a cabeça, ela se virou novamente para a mestra e amiga e tocou o peito dela delicadamente. Sakura começou a brilhar. Raios multicoloridos saiam de seu peito e logo a envolviam por completo. A menina fechou os olhos e flutuou alguns centímetros do chão. Sua cabeça inclinou para trás enquanto, ela sentia um calor gostoso percorrer lhe o corpo. Uma a uma as cartas se tornaram esferas de energia e se fundiram a alma de sua mestra. Sakura tocou o chão novamente e a luz cessou, ela olhou para frente e apenas viu as estruturas da torre de Tókio. Levou a mão ao peito e o sentiu quente. Não estava sentindo diferença alguma naquele momento, apenas uma tristeza profunda. A menina tirou a chave de Eriol do bolso do vestido e estendeu para frente junto com sua própria chave. 

Sakura: 'Como eu faço isso?'

De repente as palavras de Eriol, naquele dialeto estranho e desconhecido começaram a pipocar na sua cabeça, levada por esta lembrança começou-se o ritual. As chaves começaram a brilhar cada vez mais intensas conforme Sakura pronunciava aquelas palavras estranhas. Elas começaram a esquentar fazendo a menina sentir um lhe queimar a palma da mão, mas ela continuou a sua oração. Logo um clarão saiu da única chave que estava na sua mão. O raio subiu ao céu formando um enorme redemoinho de nuvens prateadas. Sakura levantou o rosto e pode ver a pequena abertura de um portal.

Sakura: 'Consegui.'

Ela abaixou os olhos para a pequena chave que girava como louca levitando acima de sua mão. As asas de anjo materializaram nas suas costas e Sakura levantou vôo até o redemoinho. Ela sentia a terrível energia negativa que vinha do outro lado, mas não deixou se intimidar.

Sakura: 'Eu vou encontrar Syaoran.'

Ela cruzou as nuvens prateadas e entrou pelo portal. Uma forte energia a fez estremecer, era a energia do mundo das trevas, ela fechou a mão que ainda queimava e prendeu forte a chave entre os dedos. Levou o braço ao rosto tentando proteger os olhos do enorme clarão vermelho que invadia suas pupilas. Um vento forte a fez voar um pouco para trás até que sentiu o objeto desaparecer de sua mão. Ela finalmente abriu os olhos e viu o céu vermelho em chamas. Uma onda de desespero inundou o seu coração. Então aquele era o céu que Li havia lhe falado. Abriu a mão e viu que a chave não estava lá apenas um pó negro. Por algum motivo a chave tinha sido destruída. Ainda batendo as asas se virou para trás, procurando o portal e viu que este havia se fechado, isso deu um grande alívio para a jovem feiticeira que estava com medo de não conseguir controlar o tamanho do portal. 

Sakura olhou para o chão e desceu até ele, pousando delicadamente na terra árida. Ela olhava em volta em total desespero, então aquele era o mundo das trevas. O ar era pesado e até certo ponto escasso. Ao horizonte ela podia ver alguns seres rastejando no chão, gritando em desespero. Uma lágrima desceu pelos seus olhos imaginando Li vivendo naquele lugar por dois anos. E tudo por ela, tudo para ficar com ela!

Sakura: 'Agora é a minha vez de fazer alguma coisa.'

A decidida menina secou a lágrima na bochecha com uma das mãos. Limpou a outra na roupa jogando fora o pó que um dia foi a chave das trevas.

Sakura: 'Como vou achar Syaoran aqui?'

Ela sentia inúmeras presenças terríveis, não tinha como distinguir a de Li entre elas. Começou a caminhar apreensiva por aquele lugar. Andou na direção das almas imaginando que alguém pudesse ajudá-la de alguma forma. Caminhou por um bom tempo, olhando assustada para o ambiente em que estava. Tudo era seco, não havia nada com vida e alegria naquele lugar, realmente estava no inferno. 

A medida que ia se aproximando os gritos e súplicas ficavam cada vez mais altos e fortes. Ela começou a sentir um desespero vendo aquelas almas rastejando e pedindo clemência de alguns demônios que estavam chicoteando-as. Uma revolta cresceu no íntimo da menina. Os demônios perceberam a aproximação dela e se viraram encarando a bela moça.

Demônio 1 (admirado): 'O que uma garotinha como você está fazendo aqui?'

Demônio 2: 'Como consegue ficar em pé?'

Demônio 3 (aproximando-se e encarando-a): 'Porque está aqui, boneca?'

Sakura (vacilando): 'Eu estou procurando Syaoran Li.'

Os três riram com gosto irritando a menina. Uma alma de uma mulher segurou as pernas de Sakura que pulou com o susto, um dos demônios aproximou-se e a chicoteou com força fazendo ela soltar um grito de dor. Sakura olhava aquilo assustada. A alma se afastou e continuou a rastejar junto com as outras.

Sakura: 'Porque fez isso?!'

Demônio 2 (erguendo uma sobrancelha): 'Você está perdida neste lugar, boneca?'

Demônio 4: 'Acho que Emma Daio deve ter cometido um engano.'

Demônio 5: 'Ou talvez a boneca aí andou aprontando muita arte.'

Sakura deu uns passos para trás vendo os olhares dos demônios sobre ela.

Demônio 1 (parando a sua frente): 'O que andou fazendo de errado?'

Sakura estava pronta para sair correndo quando ele pegou o seu braço. A pele dele era escamosa o que causou arrepios de nojo em todo o corpo da menina. Ela tentou puxar o braço com mais força mas ele segurou o outro também. 

Demônio 1: 'Como consegue ficar em pé aqui?'

Sakura (tentando livrar-se dele): 'Eu não sei.'

Outro demônio parou atrás dela e e mais dois um de cada lado cercando-a.'

Demônio 3 (passando a língua de cobra rapidamente pelos lábios): 'Vamos brincar um pouco com a bonequinha.'

Demônio 5: 'Nunca torturei uma menina tão bonitinha.'

Demônio 2: 'Entrem na fila, estou logo atrás de Naytron.'

Sakura começou realmente a ficar desesperada olhando para eles. Ela começou a brilhar intensamente assustando os demônios. Sem pensar muito desferiu um soco no peito do que a segurava fazendo-o solta-la e voar longe, ela olhou para os dois lados e com um chute fez o que estava tentando lhe desferir um soco também cair no chão, como uma flecha desviou de outro que tinha se jogado na sua direção tentando lhe agarrar, ela se abaixou fazendo ele se abraçar com seus próprios braços e com uma rasteira o fez cair de bunda no chão. Levantou-se e chutou o rosto dele. Sakura levantou uma das mãos e o arco de luz se formou nelas, puxou uma flecha do nada e ela materializou-se, soltou-a atingindo o quarto demônio que tentava ataca-la com o seu chicote. Porém isso permitiu que o último demônio acertasse uma chicotada em suas costas, fazendo ela morder o lábio inferior de dor. Caiu no chão com tudo, quando levantou o rosto viu que ele se preparava para atingi-la novamente, porém o escudo forte se formou a sua frente protegendo a menina e lhe dando tempo de recuperar o fôlego para defender-se novamente. Ela se levantou e a espada se formou na sua mão direita, o escudo se desfez e ela avançou sobre ele desferindo-lhe inúmeros golpes, por fim o atingiu de forma mortal transformando-o em pó a sua frente.

Ela se virou para trás e viu os outros três demônios que haviam sobrevivido ao seu ataque, o que ela tinha atingido com a flecha depois de algum tempo de agonia, também virou pó. Os três grandalhões olhavam para a menininha de forma assustada, ela levantou a espada pronta para defender-se caso a atacassem de novo e assim eles fizeram. Todos vieram correndo em direção a ela com fúria incontrolável. Sakura correu passando pelo meio deles e com uma velocidade incrível atingiu mais um que virou pó. Os outros dois tentavam atingi-la com seus poderosos chicotes, mas ela desviou de todos os ataques pulando de um lado para o outro.

Demônio 1: 'Pare quieta!!!' 

Sakura pulou sobre ele e acertou-o nas costas matando mais um, o último conseguiu lhe acertar no rosto fazendo ela cair longe, ela teve que cravar a espada na terra para parar. Levantou o rosto dolorido pelo machucado que ficou na face esquerda e observou-o correndo. Estendeu a mão a frente e uma bola de fogo saiu de suas mãos e atingiu o estômago do demônio, a força do impacto foi tanta que atravessou o grande corpo do monstro transformando-o em pó assim como os outros. Ela olhou para as almas que pararam de rastejar para assistir a luta. Muitas começaram a se levantar e ir na direção dela. Sakura levantou os ombros e a espada desapareceu de suas mãos. As almas a cercaram tocando seus braços e suplicando por ajuda, quando Sakura deu por si todas estavam lhe rodeando a encurralando. 

Sakura: 'Preciso encontrar Syaoran. Vocês sabem onde posso encontra-lo?' 

As almas não respondiam apenas ficavam suplicando pela ajuda da menina. Sakura girava em volta de si vendo a legião de almas que a cercava. De repente sentiu uma magia terrível vindo em direção a ela, olhou para trás e viu uma enorme bola de energia amarela, fechou os olhos constatando que não poderia fazer muita coisa para se defender. As almas ao seu lado se deterioraram com a força daquela energia. Sakura não tinha coragem de olhar apenas escutava os gritos de dor e desespero. Assim que sentiu a energia desaparecer, tomou coragem para abrir os olhos. Atrás do seu forte escudo colorido ela pode ver umas dez figuras de várias formas aproximando-se dela. O escudo se desfez. Um calafrio percorreu sua espinha com a aproximação deles. O que estava ao meio era um homem alto com longos cabelos brancos amarrados num cabo de cavalo. Ele vestia uma túnica negra que cobria o enorme e forte corpo. Ao seu lado havia mais alguns demônios, alguns de forma humanóide outros parecendo monstros. Eles pararam encarando com curiosidade a menina. O homem de cabelos brancos deu alguns passos e parou a poucos metros de Sakura. Ele estreitou seus olhos completamente negros sobre a menina.

Homem: 'Como conseguiu se proteger do golpe de Cary?'

Sakura não soube como responder, a voz dele era firme, o que lhe causou um medo terrível. Achou melhor não responder, ela levou uma das mãos para trás do corpo e materializou a espada pronta para defender-se caso necessário. O homem estreitou seus olhos nela.

Homem: 'Sinto uma energia muito poderosa vindo de você, garota. Não entendo como conseguiu fazer isso mas acredito que seja um lobo em pele de cordeiro.'

Ela novamente não soube o que responder, mas já que ele estava se mostrando pelo menos amistoso, resolver ir ao ponto principal.

Sakura: 'Você conhece Syaoran Li?'

O Homem franziu a testa tomado por uma enorme curiosidade.

Homem (cruzando os braços por baixo da túnica): 'E quem é este? Seu pai ou algum parente?'

Sakura: 'Conhece ou não?'

Um enorme demônio em forma de lobo em pé aproximou-se do homem e parou ao seu lado de forma respeitosa. Ele fitou Sakura nos olhos.

Homem (sem se virar para o outro): 'Você conhece alguma alma que se chame como mesmo? Sya... o quê?'

Sakura: 'Syaoran... Syaoran Li.'

Lobo: 'Mestre, o senhor sabe que existem milhares de almas, é impossível reconhecer elas pelos nomes.'

Homem (sem tirar os olhos de Sakura): 'Respondida a sua pergunta?'

Sakura sentiu um desânimo, como encontraria Syaoran naquele mundo? Deveria ser enorme. Os dois se viraram e afastando-se dela.

Sakura (dando uns passos a frente): 'Ele não é uma alma, é um demônio! Ele tornou-se um demônio.'

Os dois pararam e se voltaram para ela rapidamente, o restante dos outros monstros se aproximaram do que parecia ser o mestre, observando a menina.

Sakura (insistindo): 'Ele veio para cá a uns três meses, mas tinha vindo antes. Mas aí voltou para casa e agora veio para cá! Vocês não sabem de quem estou falando?'

Eles se entreolharam em silêncio. O Homem de cabelos brancos fitou-a novamente com os olhos gélidos. 

Homem: 'Como é este demônio?'

Sakura ficou na dúvida se descrevia Li ou não, mas aquela era a única maneira de tentar encontrar o ex-namorado. Ela olhou rapidamente para a mão direita onde ainda estava a aliança que tinha encontrado no armário dele. Ela serrou os punhos e voltou-se para o homem que continuava fitando-a.

Sakura: 'Ele possui um par de asas de dragão, olhos vermelhos brilhantes, garras nas mãos e tem o cabelo castanho bem bagunçado.'

Demônio: 'Seu corpo é humanóide?'

Sakura: 'Ele foi humano, mas...'

Outro: 'Mas se tornou um demônio?'

Sakura confirmou com a cabeça, eles voltaram a se entreolharem sérios.

Homem: 'Me diga, criança, porque está atrás dele?'

Sakura (séria): 'Ele é o meu namorado.'

Houve uma pequena agitação entre o grupo, alguns soltavam alguma exclamação que não acreditavam nisso, outros não agüentaram e soltaram uma alta e demorada gargalhada. Apenas aquele homem continuava fitando-a com interesse sério.

Sakura: 'Vocês sabem de quem estou falando?'

O Homem levantou uma mão e todos se calaram imediatamente, ele caminhou até ela e parou a sua frente, Sakura pode sentir a enorme energia dele. 

Demônio: 'Mestre Kyle, ela só pode estar de brincadeira!'

Kyle levantou novamente a mão, sem se virar para quem tinha dito aquilo, ele se calou.

Kyle: 'Namorado?'

Sakura confirmou com a cabeça séria.

Kyle (com um sorriso de lado): 'Acho que posso lhe ajudar.'

Sakura: 'Você conhece ele?'

Kyle: 'Infelizmente ainda não tive o prazer de conhecer o seu namorado pessoalmente, mas quem sabe podemos trabalhar juntos.'

Sakura (franzindo a testa): 'Trabalhar?'

Kyle: 'Vejo que tem muito poder dentro de você. Apesar da sua aparência fraca e frágil acabou derrotando cinco carrascos ao mesmo tempo e conseguiu se proteger sem problemas do golpe de Cary.'

Cary (o tal lobo): 'O meu golpe foi fraco!'

Kyle levantou novamente o braço para ele se calar, um pouco irritado.

Kyle: 'Estou indo para o norte, e ouviu rumores de um ex-humano que se tornou demônio, talvez seja o seu namorado, não?'

Sakura confirmou com a cabeça.

Kyle (sorrindo): 'Venha conosco então.'

Sakura (desviando os olhos para os outros monstros): 'Acho que eles não vão gostar muito da minha companhia.'

Kyle: 'Não se intimide com isso. Como deve saber os demônios são criaturas traiçoeiras porém respeitam muito a hierarquia de poder. Eles a respeitarão, e se não fizerem isso, tem minha permissão para lutar. Porém acredito que não tenha muita opção de escolha, criança.'

Sakura voltou a fitar o tal Kyle e pensou que realmente não tinha muito o que fazer. Aquele grupo horrível era a sua única pista sobre Li. 

Sakura: 'Está certo.'

Cary: 'É bom avisar a princesa aí que a jornada ao norte não vai ser fácil, eu não tô a fim de ficar cuidando dela.'

Kyle (ainda fitando Sakura): 'Acredito meu caro Cary, que isso não será necessário.'

Eles se juntaram ao outro grupo, Sakura finalmente desmaterializou a espada e percebeu que sua mão estava suada de nervoso. Olhou para Kyle de costas e sentiu novamente um calafrio, aqueles olhos negros não conseguiam esconder o enorme ódio e perversidade que existia na alma daquele homem, ou melhor demônio. Respirou fundo apesar do ar escasso e começou a caminhar atrás deles. Ali começava a sua busca a Syaoran.

Continua.

****

N/A: 

__

Bem este capitulo é muito especial para mim pq é a primeira vez que eu fiz uma cena de ação apenas da Sakura! E gostei tanto que fiquei tentada a transformar a nossa heroina numa Buffy da vida! Hehehehehe

Tenho que agradecer a Rô e a Andy (como sempre) e a todos que deixam reviews e me mandam e-mails. Como sempre vou atualizar Feiticeiros todas as Sextas, por isso não se preocupem pois não deixei de escrever ele para começar a escrever Flor da China. Os dois fics vão andar juntos, não se preocupem!!!

Beijos e até sexta que vem.

Kath Klein


	21. A Jornada dos Onze

**Capitulo 21: A Jornada dos Onze**

            Tomoyo andava de um lado para o outro da pequena sala da casa branca da rua do templo Tsukimini. Eriol estava parado encostado à parede, observando a menina que volta e meia soltava uma exclamação acusando que não acreditava no que estava acontecendo. Touya estava sentado no sofá, em estado de choque. Apesar de Ywe estar tentando tranqüilizá-lo, o rapaz ainda permanecia dopado com a notícia que a reencarnação do mago clow havia lhes dado. Logan também estava na sala completamente transfigurado. A única que permanecia ainda calma era Meilyn e Kero havia desmaiado e estava deitado no seu colo. 

Tomoyo (fitando diretamente Eriol): 'Como pode permitir isso?!'

Eriol: 'Eu não podia fazer nada.'

Touya (levantando-se e olhando para ele com fúria): 'Como não podia fazer nada?! Era só esconder aquela maldita chave!!!'

Eriol: 'Sakura tem poderes extraordinários, ela acharia a chave e a pegaria de qualquer maneira.'

Ywe: 'Tem certeza que ela foi capaz de cometer uma loucura destas?'

            Eriol confirmou com a cabeça.

Logan: 'Uma pessoa não pode amar tanto assim outra.' 

Eriol: 'Pode. Li fez o mesmo por ela e acho que agora ela tomou coragem de fazer a mesma coisa. Tenho certeza que ela o encontrará e o trará de volta.' 

Tomoyo (gritando): 'Ela pode morrer!!! Pode estar sendo torturada! Sofrendo!!! (a menina tapou o rosto chorando desesperadamente) Meu Deus, por que ela fez isso! Maldito Li! Maldito!!!'

            Eriol foi até ela e abraçou-a, a jovem tentou fugir mas ele segurou-a forte entre seus braços, ali ela voltou a chorar pela amiga. 

Eriol (fazendo um leve carinho em suas costas): 'Não diga isso. Ela finalmente está lutando pela sua felicidade.'

Touya: 'Que tipo de felicidade é esta que só a faz sofrer?'

            Eriol não pode responder, Touya estava desnorteado. A notícia de que sua irmãzinha estava no mundo das trevas havia sido forte demais para ele. O pobre rapaz caminhava de um lado para o outro da sala.

Touya (para Logan): 'Você não é o novo guardião?! Você deveria protegê-la!!!'

Logan: 'Eu tentei.'

Touya: 'Pois não tentou direito!'

            Logan trincou os dentes, estava louco para dar um soco naquele rapaz e tentar extravasar toda a raiva que ele tinha dentro do peito pela rejeição de Sakura.

Logan: 'Sua irmã é uma tapada!'

            Touya pegou-o pelo colarinho e levantou-o contra a parede.

Touya: 'Olha como fala da minha irmã!'

Logan (sorrindo de lado): 'Acho que o tal Li comia ela muito bem para a garota ir até o inferno atrás dele.'

            Touya apertou-o mais contra a parede com os olhos em fogo.

Touya: 'Como se atreve a falar da minha irmã assim?'

Logan: 'Eu falo como eu quiser daquela idiota.'

            O guardião deu um soco no estômago de Touya, fazendo o rapaz largá-lo e contorcer-se de dor. Ywe já estava pronto para entrar na briga defendendo o amigo (sei? Amiiiiigo...) porém Eriol também estava com Logan entalado na garganta. O rapaz afastou-se de Tomoyo e fitou o guardião.

Eriol: 'Vamos resolver isso lá fora.' 

Logan (com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios): 'Claro, poderoso Clow. Agora aquela garota não está mais aqui para defendê-lo'. 

Tomoyo (pegando o braço de Eriol): 'Não Eriol, por favor...'

Eriol (olhando-a com carinho): 'Não vou demorar.'

Tomoyo (balançando a cabeça negativamente): 'Por favor, não vá. Já perdi Sakura, não vou suportar perder você também.'

            Os olhos de Eriol arregalaram-se com a exclamação de Tomoyo que ainda olhava-o com carinho. Sua vontade naquela hora era tomar aqueles lábios nos dele e sentir o gosto doce que eles deveriam ter.  

Eriol (sorrindo): 'Não se preocupe minha querida. Ele não é o Li.'

            O rapaz soltou delicadamente as mãozinhas dela do seu braço e encarou Logan de frente. Com um gesto de cabeça pediu para que saíssem da casa. Ywe depois de pedir para Touya se cuidar foi atrás do seu criador. Ele percebeu que a presença de Clow estava aumentando dentro do corpo daquele jovem, por algum motivo a raiva que ele tinha agora de Logan estava fazendo seus poderes crescerem. 

            Os três foram para o bosque de Tomoeda. Lá poderiam lutar sem problemas. Eles se encaravam com imensa fúria. 

Logan (materializando sua espada): 'Acho que já conhece o poder de um guardião, não é Clow?'

Eriol (fitando-o calmamente): 'Sim.'

Logan (sorrindo de lado): 'Então sabe que não tem como me vencer.'

Eriol: 'Vi o poder de Li, não o seu.'

Logan: 'Meu poder é maior que o dele.'

Eriol: 'Não é... e você sabe disso.'

            Logan trincou os dentes.

Logan (voando para cima dele): 'Já que gosta tanto assim do seu amiguinho, vou mandá-lo ao encontro dele! Vou mandá-lo para o inferno!' 

Ywe: 'Cuidado Clow!!!'

            Eriol não se moveu, apenas cerrou (AH agora a Rô não deixou passar! Hehehehe) os olhos no rapaz raivoso que vinha em sua direção. Fazia séculos que não lutava contra outro ser detentor de magia tão diretamente. O rapaz foi envolto por sua aura dourada, estava na hora de desenferrujar. 

            Sakura caminhava em silêncio ao lado do enorme grupo de monstros. Todos olhavam-na de vez em quando com extrema curiosidade, provavelmente eles não conheciam muitas mulheres naquele mundo. Ela abraçou-se e olhou para o vestido rasgado e sujo. Deveria ter pensado em colocar uma roupa mais adequada para aquele tipo de viajem, mas na hora não tinha pensado muito em detalhes. Kyle começou a caminhar ao lado dela. A menina teve que apressar os passos para acompanhá-lo.

Kyle: 'Você não está morta, não é?'

Sakura: 'Eu não sei responder.'

Kyle: 'Bem, atravessaremos um deserto agora.'

            Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha pensando que já estavam atravessando um. 

Kyle: 'Fique atenta e cuidado onde pisa.'

Sakura: 'Porquê?'

Kyle (sorriu de lado): 'Você vai ver... outra coisa, como se chama?'

Sakura: 'Kinomoto.'

Kyle: 'Fique atenta... Kinomoto.'

            O enorme homem afastou-se dela indo para junto de Cary. Sakura ficou observando-o por algum tempo.

Voz: 'Assustada, pequena?'

            Sakura pulou com o susto, olhou para o lado e viu um vulto coberto por uma capa cinza suja. Ele usava capuz o que não permitia a menina ver seu rosto, mas podia perceber que não tinha o corpo tão corpulento como o de Kyle.

Sakura (voltando a caminhar): 'Não.'

Vulto: 'Meu nome é Kuoto. É um prazer conhecer uma fêmea neste inferno.'

Sakura: 'Fêmea?'

Kuoto: 'Não há muitas por aqui.'

            Ele deu uma risadinha sardônica. Sakura começou a tentar caminhar mais rápido para se afastar dele, estava detestando o seu tom de voz. Kuoto também apressou o passo.

Sakura: 'O que quer de mim?'

Kuoto: 'Apenas saber porque está aqui.' 

Sakura (meio irritada): 'Já falei estou procurando o meu namorado.'

Kuoto: 'Ah sim... namorado. E ele sabe que você está procurando-o?'

Sakura: 'Não.'

Kuoto: 'Precisa se cuidar neste mundo, pequena, ou pode se machucar de verdade.'

Sakura: 'Deu para perceber.'

Kuoto: 'Não se preocupe, eu vou proteger você.'

            Sakura fitou-o sem entender. Kuoto virou-se para ela, porém a jovem não pode ver o seu rosto, ainda em volto na sombra do capuz.  

Kyle (gritando a frente): 'Vamos entrar no domínio das minhocas! Tomem cuidado!'

            Sakura riu-se imaginando o que uma minhoca poderia ter de perigoso, ela mesma estava acostumada a catá-las no jardim que seu pai tinha na velha casa amarela.

            Kyle tinha razão, estavam realmente num deserto, não havia nada ao horizonte, nem almas, nem outros demônios ou árvores retorcidas. A areia era fofa, o que dificultava muito caminhar sobre ela. De repente Sakura sentiu o chão abaixo dos seus pés sumir. Ela caiu num buraco que se abriu do nada, sentiu ainda alguém puxar-lhe o braço, mas este não teve tempo ou força para içá-la para cima. A areia quente do deserto queimava-lhe a pele, enquanto afundava. A menina começava a sufocar sendo enterrada viva pela areia. 

Kuoto: 'Ela vai morrer!'

Kyle (nervoso): 'Eu avisei para que tomasse cuidado. Foi tragada pela areia.'

Outro demônio: 'Não podemos fazer nada, se a terra a escolheu, precisamos aceitar.'

            Kuoto ajoelhou-se na areia e começou a tentar cavar um buraco por onde Sakura tinha sido tragada.

Kuoto: 'Não vou permitir que ela se vá.'

Cary (pegando-o pelo braço): 'Não há nada a fazer. Deixe que ela descanse em paz. Se tentarmos tirá-la, a terra irá engolir a todos nós.'

Kuoto: 'Eu vou tirá-la de lá.'

Kyle: 'É uma ordem, Kuoto. Vamos continuar a nossa viagem.'

            Cary teve que arrastar Kuoto que ainda olhava para onde a menina tinha desaparecido. Um jato de vento forte fez a areia subir espalhando a terra para todos os lados, Sakura saiu do chão flutuando e tentando cuspir a areia que tinha engolido quase a sufocando. Os demônios olhavam assustados para a moça que estava envolta em sua aura colorida flutuando acima do enorme buraco que ficou abaixo de seus pés. A areia, como um organismo vivo, o fechou. Ela pousou sobre a areia caindo de joelhos e tentando respirar.  Sakura não imaginou que seria fácil encontrar Li, mas também não imaginou que seria tão difícil assim. Cary soltou o braço de Kuoto que foi até ela e ajoelhou-se a sua frente.

Kuoto: 'Está bem, pequena?'

Sakura (depois de cuspir mais areia): 'Acho que sim.'

Kyle: 'Precisamos continuar!'

            Kuoto levantou-se puxando Sakura pelo braço, nesta hora a menina pode ver a mão de um humano. _"Será que Kuoto era humano?"_ Pensou para si. Aiaiai...é ele sim...

            Apesar de se sentir ainda sonsa tonta e meio desorientada continuou caminhando ao lado daquele demônio. Uma Tempestade de areia começou a se formar logo depois. Sakura não conseguia  abrir os olhos, andava como cega apenas guiada por Kuoto que permanecia segurando seu braço com força para que não se perdesse. O vento era tão forte que fazia a terra bater com força no corpo dos demônios, Sakura tinha a impressão de facas atingindo sua pele, foi quando sentiu um pesado pano ser colocado sobre ela e ser pega no colo por alguém. Provavelmente, perceberam que ela estava sendo lenta demais para o grupo. Ela não soube dizer quanto tempo ficou nos braços de um dos demônios, mas pensou que fosse uma eternidade. Seu medo era tanto que nem ao menos tinha coragem de reclamar, ela apenas encolheu-se mais nos braços que a seguravam. 

            Eriol entrou no seu quarto do hotel em estado deplorável. Logan não era forte como Li, mas tinha o poder de qualquer guardião. Isso lhe rendeu belos machucados pelo corpo. O rapaz tirou a roupa caminhando em direção ao banheiro onde tomaria um demorado banho. Entrou no chuveiro deixando a forte ducha cair sobre a sua nuca. Ele sentia-se péssimo pelo que tinha feito, mas estava com Logan a muito tempo entalado na garganta. Fechou os olhos visualizando novamente a cena onde desferiu um poderoso raio no guardião deixando-o desacordado. Um remorso passou-lhe pela cabeça, ele não gostava de usar de violência, mas não teve alternativa.  Levou a mão até o lado direito do abdômen onde tinha recebido uma forte estocada da espada do guardião. O ferimento ainda sangrava. Pensou em se arrumar e ir ao hospital tomar alguns pontos. Olhou para o chão do Box e o viu coberto de seu próprio sangue. Fechou o chuveiro e continuou pensando no que tinha acontecido a pouco tempo atrás. Seus pensamentos foram até Li, será que ele sentia remorso como ele sentia agora depois de ferir alguém? 

Eriol: 'Não, ele nunca sentiu.'

            O rapaz saiu do Box enrolando a toalha na cintura. Abriu a porta que separava do quarto quando encontrou Tomoyo sentada na sua cama observando-o. Ele sorriu com a imagem da bela moça a sua frente, talvez a dor do seu ferimento estivesse  lhe causando alucinações. Ela levantou-se e o encarou apesar das faces estarem rubras por ele estar apenas de toalha.

Eriol: 'Tomoyo.'

            Ela sorriu para ele, encantando-o mais. Levado por um momento de loucura deu dois passos na direção dela e enlaçou-a em seus braços, beijando-a com paixão. Foi quando sentiu ser empurrado para trás. Aquilo não era uma visão. 

Tomoyo (olhando-o assustada): 'Porque fez isso Eriol?'

            O rapaz engoliu seco fitando o rosto da amiga. Deu um longo suspiro pensando  na melhor resposta a dar a ela.

Eriol: 'O que está fazendo aqui?'

Tomoyo (visivelmente nervosa): 'Estava preocupada com você. Ywe chegou em casa muito ferido e disse que você estava pior. Eu tentei ligar, mas você não atendia.'

Eriol: 'Como conseguiu entrar?'

Tomoyo (brava): 'Oras! Você deixou a porta do seu quarto aberta!'

            Era verdade, o rapaz estava tão cansado e desorientado que só queria tomar um banho e descansar. A simples ação de fechar a porta não tinha lhe passado pela cabeça. 

Tomoyo (vendo o machucado dele): 'Em vez de ficar dando uma de garanhão deveria pensar em cuidar deste seu machucado.'

            Eriol percebeu que tinha um tom de ressentimento na voz da amiga. Ele sacudiu um pouco a cabeça tentando raciocinar direito.

Eriol: 'Vou ao hospital agora.'

Tomoyo (abrindo o armário dele): 'Eu vou levar você.'

            Ela pegou uma roupa qualquer do armário e jogou na cama.

Tomoyo (olhando séria para ele): 'Estou esperando lá embaixo no carro. Não demore!'

            Ela saiu pisando duro. O rapaz passou a mão pelo cabelo comprido pensando na besteira que tinha feito. E se Kaho descobrisse seus sentimento em relação a Tomoyo? A última coisa que queria era magoar a esposa agora.

Eriol: 'Eu sou um cretino.' 

            Tomoyo estava sentada no banco de motorista do velho renauld Clio de Sakura. Ela batia de leve os polegares no volante olhando para a porta de entrada do hotel. 

Tomoyo: 'Porque ele fez aquilo? Para me deixar mais confusa? Que droga!'

            Ela ligou o rádio do carro para tentar esquecer aquele beijo (estou ouvindo agora "Need to be next to you" do Six Pence, mas como sempre vocês podem pensar na música que quiserem! Gente como eu sou uma autora boazinha!!!!!).

            A moça levou a mão à boca, passando os dedos de leve nos lábios que a pouco haviam sido beijados. Aquele tinha sido o primeiro beijo de sua vida, sua fixação por Sakura tinha conseguido fechar todas as portas para qualquer pessoa.

Tomoyo (balançando a  cabeça levemente): 'Porque ele fez isso? Ele é casado! Com a professora Mizuki!'

            Um sentimento estranho percorreu seu corpo. _"É maravilhoso" , a resposta de Sakura_ para sua pergunta de como era se entregar à pessoa que amava ecoou na sua cabeça. Sakura nunca escondeu a imensa felicidade que era estar com Li. Ela queria esta felicidade também, ela queria sentir aquele sentimento maravilhoso que a amiga dizia  e que a fez sofrer tanto. Aquele mesmo sentimento que apesar de tudo a fez ir ao mundo das trevas atrás dele. 

Tomoyo (encostando a cabeça no apoio do banco): 'Eu também quero senti-lo.' 

            Ela fechou os olhos ouvindo a música como se ela estivesse entrando em sua mente, a melodia inundando sua alma, sua vida. Ah como ela queria ser feliz daquela maneira. 

Voz (abrindo a porta do carro): 'Pronto.'

            A menina pulou no banco com o susto, virou para o lado e viu Eriol que já estava sentado ao seu lado. Ele respirou fundo tentando controlar a dor para puxar o cinto de segurança.

Eriol: 'Espero que não tenha demorado muito.'

Tomoyo (ligando o carro): 'Não.'

            Ela deu a partida e começou o seu caminho ao velho hospital de Tomoeda. 

Voz: 'Pronto Pequena. A tempestade acabou.'

            Sakura viu-se colocada no chão, ela tirou a grossa manta de cima da sua cabeça e olhou para o demônio que havia lhe carregado por tanto tempo na tempestade de areia. Ele era grande como Kyle e Cary. Tinha um corpo muito musculoso chegando até ser desproporcional a sua cabeça pequena. Ela sorriu para ele e lhe estendeu a manta.

Sakura: 'Obrigada.'

Demônio (pegando a manta): 'Não foi nada. Você é mais leve do que uma pena.'

Sakura: 'Mesmo assim obrigada.'

Kuoto (aproximando-se deles): 'Está bem?'

Sakura: 'Sim.'

Kuoto (virando-se para o demônio que havia carregado Sakura): 'Devo-lhe uma Maraki.' 

Maraki (depois de rir demoradamente): 'Fica por uma das vezes que você livrou a minha pele.'

Kuoto: 'Está bem.'

            Maraki afastou-se deixando o casal sozinho. O bando estava sentado em roda mais adiante, tentando descansar da longa viajem pela tempestade.

Sakura: 'Nossa, é difícil acreditar que ele devia a vida a você.'

Kuoto: 'Só pelo fato de ele ser...'

Sakura: 'Três ou quatro vezes maior que você.'

Kuoto (depois de sorrir): 'Nem sempre o mais forte vence. Há dois tipos de força, a física e a mental.'

Sakura: 'Deve ser. Bem, eu não sou boa em nenhuma.'

Kuoto: 'Não consigo acreditar que uma menina como você veio paraa este lugar.' 

Sakura: 'Nem eu.'

            Ela afastou-se um pouco, Kuoto a seguiu e os dois juntaram-se ao bando que tentava descansar. Sakura sentou-se encolhida ao lado de uma pedra. Imaginou que se viesse mais uma tempestade ela poderia protegê-la de alguma forma. Kuoto sentou-se ao lado de Kyle e conversava com ele em voz baixa para não ser ouvido pelos outros. Sakura estava com o queixo apoiado nos joelhos e olhava com curiosidade para aquele grupo. Maraki estava brincando com outro demônio que era menor que ele, dizendo que ninguém era páreo contra a sua força. Outros dois estavam lutando entre si com bastões de madeira, pareciam estar treinando. Kyle estava sentado em posição de Buda, ao seu lado direito Cary que ouvida atentamente o que Kuoto estava falando. Sakura fixou seu olhar naquele demônio. Sua presença era tão ou mais nociva que a de Kyle que parecia respeitar muito o que ele falava pois concordava levemente com a cabeça seja lá o que for que eles estavam conversando. A pesada e grossa manta  não permitia que ela tentasse visualizar como era, mas lembrou-se da mão que a segurava naquela hora antes de tempestade.

Sakura: 'Era uma mão humana e quente...'

            Um arrepio percorreu o corpo da menina, o sentimento de curiosidade estava lhe causando estranhos desejos de ir lá e arrancar aquele capuz mas sabia que isso só lhe traria mais confusão. Resolveu apoiar-se na pedra e tentar dormir um pouco. 

            Sakura acordou e olhou o céu em chamas, era tão difícil saber a quanto tempo estava naquele lugar. Pensou se Syaoran também tinha esta impressão quando esteve tanto tempo por lá. Ela levantou-se e viu que os demônios ainda acordados, pelo jeito não dormiam. Ela subiu na pedra e tentou olhar para o horizonte tentando ver se encontrava alguma coisa, algum sinal de civilização. Nada. À sua frente apenas areia e mais areia. Um desespero incontrolável inundou o peito da menina.

Sakura: 'Assim nunca vou achá-lo.'

Voz: 'Talvez sim, talvez não. Quem sabe? Tem a eternidade para procurá-lo.' 

            Sakura literalmente caiu de cima da pedra, Kuoto riu com gosto do jeito atrapalhado dela, demônios femininos eram muito raras no mundo das trevas. Não que apenas existissem machos, porém as fêmeas viviam escondidas e longe deles pois sabiam que sua natureza já as tornava fracas. Ver um demônio feminino, mesmo que na forma humana, andando livremente e tão dona de si era realmente algo muito difícil. A maioria escolhia um macho e tornava-se seguidora dele assim seria protegida e poderia acasalar. Na maioria das vezes apenas os mais fortes é que possuíam este tipo de companheira. Os muito fortes. 

Sakura (com uma mão na cabeça): 'Você me assustou.'

Kuoto: 'De novo.'

Sakura (levantando-se): 'Me desculpe. Ainda não estou acostumada com este lugar.'

Cary (aproximando-se deles): 'Logo partiremos. Até chegar ao norte teremos uma longa jornada. O Mestre Kyle mandou avisar que vai seguir seu conselho, Kuoto. Assim que sairmos do domínio das minhocas iremos até a cidade.'

Kuoto: 'Excelente. (ele voltou-se para Sakura) Iremos comprar roupas adequadas para você.'

            Sakura sentiu vergonha ao olhar seu vestido sujo e rasgado, fitou Kuoto que a observava e pensou que também não estava muito diferente do manto que ele usava para se cobrir daquela maneira. 

            Cary afastou-se dos dois pedindo que se preparassem, pois partiriam em pouco tempo. Sakura observou o grande lobo se afastar.

Kuoto: 'Ele ficou muito decepcionado por você ter conseguido se proteger do golpe dele.'

Sakura: 'Mas eu não fiz nada.'

Kuoto (afastando-se dela): 'Aí é que está o problema, pequena.'

            Sakura sentou na pedra e ficou pensando no que faria, se Logan estava certo sobre os demônios femininos, então aquela que veio buscar Li com o outro deve ter escolhido o seu namorado para companheiro.

Sakura: 'Ela vai ver só uma coisa.'

            Meilyn estava caminhando apressada pelas ruas de Tomoeda, chovia como nunca naquela cidadezinha do Japão. Ela caminhava em direção a casa branca que morava. Tomoyo àquela hora deveria estar arrumando as malas para viajar para a Europa. A amiga já tinha terminado de gravar o cd todo e agora estava preparada para as apresentações de sua turnê. Era triste pensar que logo estaria sozinha. Sorte que Kero resolveu ficar com ela, apesar de implicarem um com o outro, os dois acabaram amigos e como ambos não tinham para onde ir, resolveram ficar na casa, no fundo esperando pelos seus verdadeiros donos. Um vento forte fez o guarda chuva de menina quebrar.

Meilyn: 'Droga! Porcaria de guarda chuva!'

            Ela o jogou no chão e pulou duas vezes nele tamanha era a sua raiva do objeto. Respirou fundo e começou a andar rápido. Quando estava próxima avistou um rapaz parado em frente a casa tomando chuva também.

Meilyn (parando de andar): 'Hyo Ling...'

             Como se ele tivesse ouvido o sussurro dela se virou e sorriu para a menina. Ela sentiu as faces queimarem. Caminhou devagar até ele como se a chuva não existisse mais. Os olhos não se desviavam nem um segundo até ficarem próximos suficiente para se falarem.

Meilyn: 'O que faz aqui?'

Hyo Ling: 'Vim conversar com você.'

            A jovem sentiu um arrepio gostoso pela espinha.

Meilyn: 'Sobre?'

            O rapaz abaixou a cabeça pensando na melhor maneira de dizer alguma coisa. Depois se virou para ela, mais sério do que nunca.

Hyo Ling: 'Abandonei o clã.'

            Meilyn piscou os olhos uma centenas de vezes. Ela deu um passo para trás não acreditando no que ele disse.

Meilyn: 'O quê?'

Hyo Ling: 'Abdiquei do posto de Líder do clã Li.'

Meilyn (nervosa): 'Está louco?! Era tudo que você queria na vida! Você sempre desejou e almejou aquela porcaria de cargo! Hyo Ling, você pirou?!'

            Ele aproximou-se dela tocando-a de leve na face. Meilyn sentiu novamente todos os pêlos do seu corpo arrepiarem e não era pela chuva que caía sobre eles, e sim pelo toque quente da mão do ex-marido na sua pele. 

Hyo Ling: 'Quer voltar a ser minha esposa, Meilyn?'

            Ela arregalou os olhos fitando-o cada vez mais assustada. Não era possível que ele tivesse abdicado do cargo de líder do clã Li por ela.  Ele odiava Xiao Lang pelo simples fato dele já ser predestinado para aquele cargo. Quando o primo morreu imaginou até que o rapaz estivesse feliz, pois agora nada poderia impedi-lo de realizar o seu sonho maior e agora ele simplesmente aparece na sua frente dizendo que abdicou de tudo e que quer voltar a ser seu esposo. 

Meilyn (fechando os olhos): 'Isso é um sonho! Eu estou sonhando...'

            O rapaz sorriu e se inclinou tocando de leve os lábios dela, logo a envolveu em seus braços e assim que ela entreabriu os lábios lhe dando permissão para aprofundar o beijo, ele a beijou com paixão. Ficaram assim por minutos até se separarem por pura falta de fôlego. Meilyn estava trêmula fitando Hyo Ling.

Meilyn (com lágrimas nos olhos): 'Não está brincando comigo, não é Hyo Ling?'

Hyo Ling (ainda com a cintura dela bem presa com um dos braços): 'Não, meu amor. Eu não mentiria para você.'

Meilyn: 'Mas e seu casamento? Você está casado?'

            Ele a soltou e encostou-se ao carro que estava parado a frente da casa. 

Hyo Ling: 'Não consegui casar com Wong. Quando desisti do casamento os anciões se revoltaram e me obrigaram novamente a casar, foi aí que eu decidi abandonar o clã. (ele virou-se para ela) Você acredita que eles tiveram a petulância de tentarem me bater?! Sãos uns cretinos.'

Meilyn (apoiando-se no carro ao lado dele): 'Foi isso que eles fizeram com Xiao Lang...'

Hyo Ling (sério): 'Averigüei esta história também. Porque aquele cabeça-dura não falou nada para ninguém! Droga, Xiao Lang era incapaz de pedir ajuda para alguém?! Aquele orgulho estúpido dele é que deve tê-lo enterrado! (depois de um longo suspiro) Pelo menos espero que esteja num lugar melhor agora.'

Meilyn (tristemente): 'Eu duvido.'

Hyo Ling (virando-se para ela): 'O que aconteceu aqui, Meilyn? O que está escondendo de mim?'

            Ela se afastou do carro e fitou o rapaz com carinho. Pegou a mão dele e o puxou na direção da casa branca a frente dos dois. 

Meilyn: 'Venha, entre. Vou lhe contar o que aconteceu e o que está acontecendo.'

            O rapaz não questionou, caminhou junto com ela e entrou na casa logo depois da moça.

            Sakura caminhava praticamente com a língua para fora.  A menina pensou que estivesse caminhando há dias, meses talvez. Além disso Kyle era muito persistente, dificilmente permitia descanso aos homens e todos o respeitavam sem questionar. O único que às vezes questionava era Kuoto, que pelo visto parecia ser o mais sábio entre todos aqueles demônios. Sakura estava conhecendo eles aos poucos e apesar da resistência inicial eles estavam começando a acostumar-se com a presença da "pequena", como era conhecida entre eles. Pelo jeito o apelido que Kuoto lhe pôs acabou pegando entre os grandalhões. 

            Muitos terremotos aconteciam naquele mundo, e sempre depois de um, Kyle fazia uma pequena reunião entre Kuoto, Cary e mais um  demônio bem forte. Seu nome era Kasakar. Era o único que realmente permanecia com a cara amarrada para Sakura. Maraki uma vez falou para ela não se preocupar com as grossuras dele, pois ele era assim com todos, muito amargurado. Era nítida a preocupação de Kyle a medida que eles se aproximavam do norte. Pelo jeito Kyle encontraria um grande inimigo lá, um tal de Devillus, e pelo jeito era odiado por todos, sem distinção. Sakura sentia um arrepio toda vez que eles pronunciavam ou comentavam sobre este inimigo. E pelo pouco que ela escutou parecia ser um demônio terrível e perverso. Sakura apenas pedia aos céus para encontrar Syaoran antes de chegarem aos domínios de Devillus. 

Kuoto (caminhando ao seu lado): 'Vejo que está acostumando-se a este mundo.'

Sakura: 'Ainda bem! (ela baixou o tom de voz) Se eu não me acostumasse, Kasakar me abandonaria sem dó nem piedade.'

Kuoto (depois de uma leve risada): 'Ele abandonaria qualquer um que achasse que estivesse atrapalhando o seu caminho. Lembre-se que demônios nunca ligam para os seus semelhantes.'

Sakura (engolindo seco): 'Eu sei. Vocês são desprovidos de sentimentos.'

Kuoto: 'Isso mesmo.'

Sakura (fitando-o): 'Porque estão me ajudando então?'

Kuoto: 'Ninguém está lhe ajudando.'

Sakura (sem entender): 'Oras, estão deixando eu viajar com vocês! Isso é uma ajuda.'

Kuoto (depois de rir com gosto): 'Oras, pequena, Kyle só permitiu que você viajasse conosco porque ele viu que você tem um enorme poder. Derrotou cinco carrascos de uma só vez. Não é qualquer demônio capaz de fazer isso. Como ele gosta de falar, você é um lobo em pele de cordeiro.'

Sakura (franzindo a testa): 'Não sou nada disto!'

Kuoto: 'O pior que é. Você tem um poder enorme e eu posso sentir isso.'

Sakura: 'Então é por isso que está me ajudando?'

Kuoto: 'Estou sendo apenas gentil.'

Sakura: 'Que é a mesma coisa e não faz parte da natureza de um demônio.'

Kuoto (sorriu de leve pensando que ela não era tão bobinha quanto parecia): 'Preciso de uma companheira, depois que terminar a nossa jornada e eliminarmos o desgraçado do Devillus, quero que fique sendo minha.'

            Sakura sentiu o sangue gelar, parou de caminhar tentando ruminar as informações que recebeu de uma só vez.

Sakura: 'Hei peraí, eu disse que tinha um namorado.'

Kuoto (sem parar de caminhar): 'Sim, vou ter que matá-lo.'

Sakura (parando na frente dele e apontando o dedo na cara dele): 'Eu não sou um objeto.'

            Kuoto pegou a mão dela que estava a centímetros do rosto em sombras e apertou.

Kuoto: 'Você é uma fêmea, e deve ficar com o mais forte. Se o seu demônio for forte o suficiente para me derrotar, ele pode ficar com você. Caso contrário você é minha, pequena. Por isso, se cuide. Sou muito exigente e se eu não escolhi nenhuma até agora foi porque não quis.'

            Ele largou a mão dela e continuou a caminhar, Sakura explodia de raiva. Que droga! Porque toda vez que se metia em algum lugar sempre tinha um homem ou demônio ou sei lá o que fosse que se achasse no direito de tratá-la como um objeto! Ela já estava cheia disso! Era Makoto, depois Li, Seiya, Logan e agora até um demônio chamado Kuoto!

Sakura (franzindo a testa): 'Pois eu já escolhi o meu namorado e vou atrás do que é meu!' (Falou em tom baixo) 

            Hyo Ling estava em estado de choque. O rapaz estava sentado numa das cadeiras com as mãos apoiadas na mesa.  Meilyn estava ao seu lado depois de ter alcançado um copo de água para o rapaz. Tomoyo estava sentada a sua frente com Kero pousado na mesa. 

Hyo Ling (fitando as duas moças): 'Vocês têm certeza?'

Meilyn (fazendo um carinho leve no ombro dele): 'Sim. Xiao Lang está no mundo das trevas.'

Hyo Ling: 'Meu Deus! Ele se tornou um demônio?!'

Tomoyo: 'Isso mesmo.'

            Hyo Ling levantou-se e andou um pouco atordoado pela sala.

Hyo Ling: 'Então aquela história daquele juiz era verdade? Ele estava vivo, ou melhor, morto. Mas estava neste mundo vivendo com a Mestra das cartas. Isso é muita loucura para minha cabeça.'

Kero: 'Ainda bem que eu não sou o único a pensar assim. Nossa, sua família é maluca mesmo.'

Hyo Ling: 'Xiao Lang não podia morrer como uma pessoa qualquer, né? Tinha que inventar.' 

Meilyn: 'Não diga isso. Deus sabe o que ele deve estar sofrendo agora.'

Hyo Ling (erguendo uma sobrancelha): 'Pelo que conheço de Xiao Lang tenho pena é dos demônios do mundo das trevas, não dele.'

Kero (ponderando): 'Isso é verdade. Aquele moleque sempre foi metido a ser o bom.' 

Tomoyo (levantando-se também): 'Isso não importa agora. Tenho medo é por Sakura.'

Hyo Ling: 'Eu também. Nossa, mas ela é apaixonada por ele mesmo!'

Meilyn: 'Sim, Sakura o ama muito.' 

Hyo Ling (fitando a menina): 'Pelo visto não só ela.'

            Meilyn abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa.

Hyo Ling (interrompendo-a): 'Acho que vou para o meu apartamento. Esta história toda é difícil de engolir tão fácil.'

Kero: 'Eu entendo.'

Hyo Ling (fitando o bichinho com curiosidade): 'Eu não consigo acreditar também que você é o guardião Kerberus.'

Kero: 'Estou na minha forma falsa.'

Hyo Ling (afastando-se deles): 'Forma de ursinho de pelúcia?'

Kero (voando até ele): 'Vejo que arrogância e burrice são mal de família!'

Meilyn (segurando o amiguinho): 'Não começa Kero.'

Hyo Ling (pegando as suas roupas molhadas do chão): 'Obrigada pela roupa seca, senhorita Daidouji.'

Tomoyo (sorrindo): 'São roupas de Li. Você tem o mesmo porte dele.'

Hyo Ling (sem graça): 'Acho que sim.'

            Meilyn soltou Kero na mesa e foi até o rapaz que já tinha aberto a porta depois de despedir-se de Tomoyo. Eles pararam na varanda da casa observando a chuva que diminuía aos poucos. 

Meilyn: 'Você está bem?'

Hyo Ling: 'Acho que sim.'

Meilyn: 'Imagino que seja difícil acreditar nesta história toda.'

Hyo Ling: 'Se tratando de Xiao Lang nada fica muito difícil de acreditar.'

Meilyn: 'É verdade.'

Hyo Ling (fitando-a com carinho): 'Fica bem.' 

Meilyn (segurando-o pelo braço): 'Espera, eu não te dei a minha resposta.'

            Ele virou-se para ela, não desviando os olhos dos dois belos rubis.

Hyo Ling: 'Não precisa dar a resposta agora.'

Meilyn: 'Não! Eu quero. Eu já tenho a resposta. (ela soltou o braço dele e ficou brincando com as mãos um pouco nervosa) O que mais quero nesta vida é... (ela levantou o rosto o fitando) é voltar a ser sua esposa, Hyo Ling.'

Hyo Ling (erguendo uma sobrancelha): 'Não acha melhor pensar nisso primeiro?'

Meilyn (pega de surpresa): 'Como?'

Hyo Ling: 'Eu primeiro preciso me estabilizar, amanhã vou começar a trabalhar numa empresa daqui de Tomoeda, mas não devo ganhar o mesmo que antes. Acabei de alugar um apartamento que não é nem do tamanho do salão da nossa antiga mansão.'

Meilyn (sentindo lágrimas nos olhos): 'Você acha que isso é importante para mim?'

Hyo Ling (pegando o rosto dela entre suas mãos): 'Pense com cuidado Meilyn. Você não é obrigada a aceitar um casamento agora. Você é livre.'

            Ele beijou a testa da jovem e afastou-se dela ainda sorrindo. Entrou no carro esporte e deu a partida. Meilyn observou o carro virando a esquina da rua. Hyo Ling tinha razão, agora ela era livre. Não era obrigada a casar como antes, o casamento era uma escolha dela não dos anciões para ela. A menina sorriu e apertou as mãozinhas contra o peito tentando acalentar o seu coração.

Meilyn: 'Não existe mais nada que eu queira tanto do que voltar a ser sua esposa, Hyo Ling.'

            A terra começou a tremer sobre os pés de Sakura. Kuoto a segurou evitando que ela caísse mas foi em vão, todos caíram de joelhos com o enorme tremor.  

Sakura: 'O que está acontecendo?!'

            Os terremotos eram freqüentes naquele mundo, mas não tão forte. Parecia que algo se movia por dentro da areia.

Kyle (empunhando a sua espada): 'Cuidado! As minhocas despertaram!' (Ah-ah! Pensaram que eu tinha me esqucido das minhocas?! A Rô pensou Hehehehehe aposto como já ia me dar um puxão de orelha!)

            Sakura pensou que tipo de minhocas eram aquelas. E teve a sua resposta quase na hora. De dentro da areia do deserto surgia um enorme ser.  Deveria ter pelo menos uns cinqüenta metros. Sua boca, ou o que parecia ser sua boca, possuía dentes afiadíssimos que atacou o grupo de demônios tentando devorá-los. Um deles foi pego e literalmente engolido inteiro. Kuoto tentava proteger Sakura, mas era impossível. Surgiram pelo menos umas vinte. Kyle e os outros atacavam as minhocas protegendo suas próprias vidas. 

            Uma veio na direção de Kuoto e Sakura, o demônio empurrou a menina que caiu ao lado, Sakura caiu no chão com tudo e olhou para o demônio sendo engolido pelo enorme monstro.

Sakura: 'Kuoto!!!'

            Ela levantou-se e materializou suas asas, o arco surgiu entre as suas mãos. Sem pensar desferiu inúmeras flechas de luz na direção de um dos monstros transformando-o em pó. Outro monstro surgiu atrás dela, a menina voou rápido e com sua espada cortou-o pela metade com raiva. Cary também tinha matado mais uma com sua poderosa bola de energia. Kyle materializou suas asas de demônio e voava atacando uma das feras com raiva, acabou matando outra, porém seria atacado por outra que surgia à suas costas. Sakura voou rápido até ele e estendeu uma das mãos a frente formando o forte escudo que protegeu tanto ela quando o demônio chefe. Ele olhou para trás e viu que a menina o salvara, mas não teve tempo de agradecer e nem faria isso se pudesse. Sakura desfez o escudo vendo que o monstro estava desnorteado e aproveitando soltou uma forte rajada de fogo nele o destruindo. 

            Uma forte explosão foi ouvida e a menina virou-se para trás, o mostro que tinha engolido Kuoto explodiu em mil pedacinhos espalhando mais sangue para todos os lados antes de transformar-se em pó. Sakura voou até o demônio que estava de joelhos tentando recuperar a respiração. 

Sakura (pousando a sua frente): 'Você está bem, Kuoto?'

Kuoto (levantando-se): 'Eu odeio estes insetos!'

            Sakura arregalou os olhos vendo a enorme energia que envolvia Kuoto. A capa suja balançava com o vento que se formava em volta dele.

Kuoto: 'Afaste-se pequena.'

            Sakura não questionou, levantou vôo até porque vinha uma outra minhoca na direção deles. Ela ouviu um grito terrível e se virou. Maraki e Kasakar estavam sendo atacados por dois dos monstros. Kasakar podia voar com suas asas, mas Maraki não possuía este artifício e pelo jeito o outro não ajudaria o grandão. Sakura estendeu a mão e atingiu a que atacaria com um poderoso trovão, protegendo assim Maraki. O coitado do demônio estava encolhido de medo. Ela posou na frente dele e olhou feio para Kasakar que não pareceu muito preocupado com os outros apenas queria salvar a própria pele. 

Maraki (abrindo os olhos e fitando Sakura de costas): 'Você é um anjo, pequena?'

            Sakura não ouviu a pergunta, concentrou-se e começou a crescer até ficar do tamanho das minhocas. Com socos e pontapés acabou matando algumas e as outras começaram a fugir. A menina aos poucos voltou ao tamanho normal e caiu de joelhos no chão esgotada. Tinha usado muita magia de uma só vez. Maraki abaixou-se até ela.

Marki: 'Você está bem?'

Sakura (ofegante): 'Estou bem, só cansada.'

Kyle (aproximando-se deles): 'Eu sabia que não era normal! Porque não nos avisou que era um ser celeste?'

Kasakar: 'Ela deve ser espiã de Emma Daio.'

Outro demônio: 'Não podemos permitir que uma espiã fique conosco.'

Cary: 'Foi por isso que ela conseguiu se defender do meu golpe. Precisamos eliminá-la agora ou acabará  contando a Emma Daio sobre a nossa ida aos domínios de Devillus.'

Kasakar: 'Não podemos permitir isso.'

Kyle (aproximando-se de Sakura que permanecia ajoelhada): 'Lobo em pele de cordeiro.'

Maraki: 'Mas a presença dela é de um demônio. Ela salvou nossas vidas! Se não fosse por ela talvez estaríamos todos mortos!'

Kasakar: 'Você a protege porque ela salvou sua pele, covarde!'

            Sakura levantou o rosto e viu que Kyle empunhou a espada na sua direção. Ele a mataria sem piedade, Logan tinha razão os demônios eram desprovidos de sentimentos, ela tinha acabado de salvar a vida de praticamente todos e agora eles a matariam por pensarem que era um anjo.

Voz: 'Se encostar nela, Kyle, nosso acordo está cancelado!'

Kyle (desviando os olhos de Sakura): 'Então está pretendendo proteger um ser celeste, Kuoto?'

Kuoto: 'Se não fosse tão burro perceberia que a presença dela não é de um anjo.'

            Kyle trincou os dentes. 

Kuoto: 'A pequena é minha, e eu não gosto que toquem no que é meu.'

            Kyle abaixou a arma e fitou Kuoto intensamente.

Kuoto: 'Você sabe que não conseguirá derrotar Devillus sem a minha ajuda, então eu sugiro que se acalme e deixe-a em paz.'

Kyle (afastando-se): 'Ela é sua responsabilidade.'

Cary: 'Tem certeza, mestre?'

Kyle: 'Se Kuoto a escolheu como fêmea, eu não vou me meter.'

            O grupo afastou-se de Sakura, Maraki ajudou Sakura a se levantar. A menina ainda sentia as pernas moles, mas não reclamou, se demorasse a recuperar-se seria bem capaz de Kyle e os outros a deixarem de vez.

Kuoto: 'Maraki, viu por aí a minha manta? Eu acho que a perdi.'

            Sakura virou-se para ele o mais rápido que pode, já que ela apenas fitava o chão, cansada. A menina arregalou os olhos sentindo lágrimas se formarem neles.

Sakura: 'S-Syaoran...'

Continua.

**NA: _AH-AH será que é realmente o Li? Será que Li é Kuoto? Então o que aconteceu com ele? Hummm bem eu não vou falar! EU SOU MÁ!!!!! _**

_E aí estão gostando da nossa Sakurinha mais dona de si? Para todos que andavam falando que ela chorava demais, acho que ela está surpreendendo, não? E posso te garantir que ela vai surpreender ainda mais!!!! _

_Quero mandar um beijo a todos que deixam reviews e me mandam e-mails. Talvez algumas pessoas que me mandaram e-mails deve ter voltado pq esta semana não pude nem abrir a minha caixa então ela estava completamente lotada! Vou tentar dar uma limpa nela._

_Outra coisa, perdoem__-me por não atualizar na sexta mas eu peguei um baita resfriado, senão fosse a Rô eu estaria ferrada! Beijão para você amiga! (Leiam os fics dela são maravilhosos!!!)_

_Beijos para a Andy Gramp (que tb está colocando os fics dela no ar!)._

_Beijos para Rachelzinha, Bel, Lally, Daí e DianaLua._

_Beijocas e até semana que vem (espero conseguir atualizar na sexta feira certinho),_

_Kath__ Klein_


	22. A Cidade dos Monstros

**Capitulo 22: A cidade dos monstros**

            Sakura olhava para Kuoto que ainda procurava pela sua manta. A menina correu até ele e pulou no pescoço do rapaz beijando-o. Ele apenas envolveu sua cintura e retribuiu o beijo com a mesma paixão. Maraki olhava aquilo com imensa curiosidade. Sakura afastou-se dele com as mãos nos lábios, havia alguma coisa errada com aquele Syaoran.

Kuoto (com um sorriso nos lábios): 'Ah, então é assim o cumprimento dos humanos?'

Sakura (vermelha e confusa): 'Como pode estar na forma dele? E Por quê?'

Kuoto: 'Me deu vontade. Eu tinha que escolher uma forma, pois aquela manta estava limitando os meus movimentos.'

            Ele mexeu-se um pouco observando a si mesmo.

Kuoto: 'Este tal namorado não passa de um garoto.'

Maraki (rindo com gosto): 'Você vai acabar com ele rapidinho, Kuoto.'

Kuoto: 'Realmente, pequena. Ele não parece muito forte.'

Sakura (olhando-o assustada): 'Como sabia que esta era a forma dele?'

Kuoto (inclinando-se até ela): 'Vamos dizer que sua mente é um livro aberto para mim.'

Sakura (dando uns passos para trás): 'V-Você lê as mentes?'

Kuoto (depois de confirmar com a cabeça): 'Sim. E posso dizer que você estava morrendo de curiosidade para saber como eu era.'

            Sakura estava vermelha.

Sakura (erguendo uma sobrancelha): 'Então você sabe quem eu sou?'

Kuoto: 'Hum-hum.'

            Sakura olhou para o chão sem saber o que fazer, depois levantou o rosto para Kuoto que sorria debochado igual a Li. A saudade bateu mais forte no peito dela. O demônio percebeu isso e mudou de forma. Agora estava na forma de Touya. Sakura levou um outro susto e pulou para trás. O que fez tanto Kuoto como Maraki rirem com gosto.

Kuoto (caminhando): 'Vamos, antes que Kyle se distancie ainda mais de nós.'

            Kuoto caminhava ao lado de Maraki que ria das transformações do demônio. Sakura observou os dois afastando-se. Do grupo inicial de 10 demônios agora existiam apenas 7. Três acabaram morrendo no ataque das minhocas assassinas.

Maraki (virando-se para ela): 'Anda, pequena! Ou vai ficar aí atrás!'

            Sakura respirou fundo e deu uma corrida até eles. Sozinha é que não poderia ficar no meio daquele deserto com aquele monte de minhocas.

            O grupo caminhou durante muito tempo, difícil definir-se, ou precisar os dias. Maraki era o mais gentil que podia com Sakura depois que ela tinha salvo-lhe a vida, ele sempre a carregava quando a menina estava cansada e queria dormir pois Kyle não permitia que parassem. Era verdade que ele a carregava de brincadeira, mas para Sakura era uma bênção. Além disso sabia que o grandalhão a protegeria se os outros resolvessem rebelar-se novamente contra ela. Kuoto depois que perdeu a sua manta, cada hora estava numa forma. Mas a forma que mais gostava de ficar era a de Syaoran, assim pregava enormes peças em Sakura que sempre se assustava. 

            Sakura estava sentada ao lado de Maraki lhe contando como era o céu do mundo dos homens. O demônio ria pensando em um monte de pontinhos brilhantes num manto negro. O pior era que ele sempre associava com alguma outra coisa que Sakura não conhecia, tornando a descrição um pouco complicada. Kyle estava conversando com Cary, Kasakar e Kuoto, que agora estava na forma de um demônio muito estranho. 

            Sakura cerrou os olhos em Kuoto, pensando no que aquele demônio realmente sabia sobre ela. Se a sua mente era realmente um livro aberto para ele, então ele tinha como saber do amor incondicional que ela sentia por Li. Talvez por isso ele transformou-se na forma do namorado, para mostrar a ela que ele poderia ser como Li, até a maneira de falar e de agir muito se assemelhava com o seu namorado. A menina balançou a cabeça tentando raciocinar direito. Tudo era muito louco para ela. 

Maraki: 'Ainda assustada com o poder de Kuoto?'

Sakura: 'Um pouco. Não gosto que leiam a minha mente.'

Maraki: 'Você se acostuma. Eu também levei um susto quando ele transformou-se no meu pior inimigo. Eu tentei atacá-lo, mas...'

Sakura: 'Ele se defendeu... demônios com este tipo de poder são perigosos porque prevêem todos os golpes do inimigo.'

Maraki: 'Eles se tornam invencíveis.'

Sakura: 'Espero que ele não encontre Syaoran...'

Maraki (depois de rir): 'Ele vai catar o seu namorado pelo mundo das trevas inteiro. Ele escolheu você, pequena.'

Sakura (brava): 'Eu já disse que não sou um objeto para ser escolhida na prateleira de um supermercado!'

Maraki (rindo mais): 'Você não tem escolha.'

Sakura (levantando-se): 'Tenho sim! Eu vim até aqui para encontrar o meu namorado e eu vou levá-lo comigo de qualquer maneira! Estou cansada de todos decidirem a minha vida!'

            Ela afastou-se de Maraki ainda brava, sentou-se o mais longe possível de todos e fitou o enorme deserto que ainda tinha à sua frente. Seus pensamentos foram até os amigos que tinha deixado no seu mundo. 

Sakura (depois de suspirar): 'Espero que estejam todos bem.'

            Tomoyo cantava para a imensa platéia que estava assistindo a sua apresentação no principal teatro de Londres. Assim que terminou de cantar aproximou-se do público e sorriu, quem não a conhecia bem não perceberia a enorme tristeza que estava estampada em seus olhos violetas. 

Tomoyo (ao microfone): 'Esta próxima musica é em homenagem a...'

            Ela respirou forte tentando conter as lágrimas que se formavam em seus olhos, a platéia toda estava observando-a curiosa.

Tomoyo (continuando): 'A uma grande amiga... a minha melhor amiga...'

            Tomoyo começou a cantar sentindo lágrimas nos olhos. Um imenso coro a acompanhava na sua interpretação.

_Packing up the dreams God planted  
In the fertile soil of you  
Can't believe the hopes He's granted  
Means a chapter in your life is through  
But we'll keep you close as always  
It won't even seem you've gone  
'Cause our hearts in big and small ways  
Will keep the love that keeps us strong  
  
And friends are friends forever  
If the Lord's the Lord of them  
And a friend will not say ";never";  
'Cause the welcome will not end  
Though it's hard to let you go  
In the Father's hands we know  
That a lifetime's not too long to live as friends._

_With the faith and love God's given  
Springing from the hope we know  
We will pray the joy you'll live in  
Is the strength that now you show  
  
But we'll keep you close as always  
It won't even seem you've gone  
'Cause our hearts in big and small ways  
Will keep the love that keeps us strong  
  
And friends are friends forever  
If the Lord's the Lord of them  
And a friend will not say ";never";  
'Cause the welcome will not end  
Though it's hard to let you go  
In the Father's hands we know  
That a lifetime's not too long to live as friends._

            No final do teatro e invisível aos olhos da cantora, estava um belo jovem que a admirava e sorria levemente relembrando todos os bons momentos que aquela música trazia, não apenas para ela, mas para ele também. 

            Logo após a apresentação, ela despediu-se do público e recolheu-se ao camarim. Entrou nele exausta quando viu em cima da mesa um enorme buquê de flores de cerejeiras. Olhou desconfiada e caminhou em direção às belas flores. Inclinou-se inspirando o gostoso aroma que elas tinham. Pegou o cartão e o abriu. 

Tomoyo: 'Com carinho, Eriol Hiraguizawa.'

            A moça não pode deixar de dar um leve sorriso. Ela suspirou pensando no ardente beijo que o rapaz lhe deu a quase três meses atrás. Passou a mão de leve nos lábios e fechou os olhos. Como ela desejava sentir aqueles lábios novamente.

Tomoyo (balançando a cabeça): 'Meu Deus, ele é casado!' (Comentário da Rô na integra - "a Tomoyo sempre se ferra...eheh...dois amores impossíveis? Tadinha". Putz eu sou má pra caramba com ela mesmo! Hehehehehe)

            Ela largou o cartão na mesa e afastou-se das flores. Aquilo tudo era muita loucura para sua cabeça.

            Sakura olhou com alegria para a grande cidade que aparecia a sua frente. 

Sakura: 'Eu não acredito!!!'

Maraki (também não contendo o entusiasmo): 'Finalmente saímos do deserto.'

Sakura (dando pulinhos de alegria): 'Conseguimos, conseguimos!'

            Kuoto sorria de leve vendo a menina pular de alegria, até Maraki começava a pular também imaginando que aquilo era um ritual humano de vitória, o que no fundo não era de todo mentira. 

Kyle (parando ao lado de Kuoto): 'Sei que está encantado com a pequena, mas não se esqueça do nosso acordo.'

Kuoto (sem tirar os olhos de Sakura): 'Não se preocupe, lhe ajudarei a eliminar Devillus, mas espero que a minha parte do acordo também seja cumprida.'

Kyle: 'Quando eu for o rei das trevas, você será o meu braço direito.'

Kuoto: 'Não. O acordo foi que quem mandasse fosse eu. A única coisa que fará é dar as minhas ordens.'

            Kyle trincou os dentes, olhando com raiva para Kuoto.

Kuoto: 'Controle-se Kyle, se realmente tentar me matar agora, será você que irá para o Limbo.'

            Kyle começou a se afastar.

Kuoto: 'Não tente nada contra ela, senão o nosso acordo estará cancelado também.'

Kyle: 'Está começando a agir como humano.'

Kuoto (depois de rir levemente): 'Não seja idiota, a pequena tem um poder extraordinário. Você a viu lutar, ou melhor, você a viu salvar a sua vida.' (falou com um tom malicioso)

            Kyle trincou os dentes novamente e afastou-se de vez. Com uma ordem ríspida pediu para todos irem em direção à cidade que estava a frente de seus olhos.

            Sakura nunca obedeceu a uma ordem dele com tanto entusiasmo. Finalmente poderia tomar um banho demorado e trocar de roupa. Maraki a pegou e colocou-a num de seus ombros caminhando em direção às ruínas a frente deles. 

Sakura (não agüentando o entusiasmo): 'Será que eles têm roupas novas? Será que tem cama para a gente dormir um pouco? Ou quem sabe tem doces!? Eu sei que a gente não precisa comer aqui, mas estou com saudades de comer doces! Chocolate!!!! Ah um imenso bolo de chocolate!!!'

Maraki: 'O que é isso?'

Sakura: 'É uma das coisas mais gostosas do mundo! Se tiver, nós vamos comer! Você vai ver Maraki, é muuuuito bom! O Kero amava!!!'

Kuoto (caminhando ao lado de Maraki): 'Não deveria ficar tão contente, pequena. Estamos entrando uma cidade de demônios inferiores, com certeza eles se esconderão de nós.'

Sakura: 'Então ninguém vai falar com a gente?'

Cary: 'Provavelmente, teremos que matar alguns para eles abrirem a boca e falarem onde é o castelo de Devillus.'

Sakura: 'Ai! Vocês pretendem mesmo ir atrás deste tal de Devillus? (ela sentiu um arrepio percorrer a sua espinha de medo) Ele parece ser tão mau.'

Maraki: 'Dizem que ele matou um exército inteiro de demônios sozinho.'

Cary: 'Isto é apenas boato.'

Kasakar: 'Não é não, eu mesmo o vi matando a todos.'

Kyle: 'Ele estava sozinho?'

Kasakar: 'Tinha dois demônios com ele no começo, agora... bem, agora ele tem o seu próprio exército de seguidores.'

Kyle: 'Cara metido.'

Sakura: 'Mas como vocês querem lutar com um demônio que tem um exército inteiro de outros demônios?'

Kyle: 'Eu vou desafiá-lo.'

Sakura: 'E será que ele vai lutar sozinho com você?'

Kasakar: 'Irá, o filho da mãe é arrogante e metido.'

Sakura (pensativa): 'Espero que Syaoran não tenha encontrado com este tal Devillus, ele é muito orgulhoso também.'

Maraki (depois de rir): 'Se o seu namorado cruzou com Devillus, acho que poupará um bocado de trabalho para Kuoto.'

Kuoto: 'Isso é verdade.'

Sakura (um pouco brava): 'Tenho certeza que nada aconteceu com Syaoran.'

Cary (rindo debochado): 'Como pode saber?'

Sakura (com as duas mãos no peito): 'Eu apenas sei. Sei que ele está bem.'

Kuoto: 'Por enquanto.'

            Sakura virou-se para Kuoto que agora estava na forma de um grande demônio com asas e longos cabelos negros. Aquelas mudanças deixavam qualquer um tonto. 

            O grupo entrou nos domínios da cidade, Kuoto tinha razão os demônios começaram a se esconder. Sakura olhava para os lados um pouco receosa, Maraki ainda estava carregando-a num dos ombros. Ela observava a tudo com imensa curiosidade, as presenças eram muito fracas comparadas com qualquer um do grupo. Kuoto apontou para uma porta estreita. Maraki desceu Sakura do ombro colocando-a delicadamente no chão.

Kuoto (para Kyle): 'Naquele bar encontrarão o que precisam. Eu vou com a pequena comprar algumas coisas.'

Sakura (sem entender): 'Não seria melhor você ir com eles? Assim poderia ler a mente dos demônios, não precisaria usar de violência.'

            Todos riram com gosto do comentário.

Kuoto: 'É bem esperta quando quer, pequena.'

Kasakar (estalando as mãos): 'Estou com saudades de torturar um pouco algum demônio nojento.'

Cary (rindo): 'Eu também.'

            Sakura olhou espantada para eles. Kuoto segurou a sua mão.

Kuoto (agora na forma de Li): 'Vamos. Deixe o trabalho sujo para eles.'

Sakura (desorientada): 'Mas... mas eles vão matar?'

Kuoto: 'Deixe eles se divertirem um pouco.'

Sakura: 'Desde quando matar e torturar é diversão?'

Kuoto: 'Desde que somos demônios.'

            Sakura virou-se finalmente para Kuoto e olhou de volta para o grupo que já estava entrando pela porta com enormes sorrisos nos rostos. Kuoto a puxou para que começasse a andar. Caminharam por vários becos, parecia que estavam num filme de terror trash. A menina olhava assustada para alguns seres estranhos que apareciam e desapareciam de repente. Ela quase pulou no colo de Kuoto com o susto que um demônio salamandra lhe deu. O cheiro era forte e ruim. Kuoto divertia-se cada vez mais com ela e seus pitis de humana quando vê uma barata. 

Eles desceram uma escada e entraram num lugar que mais parecia um porão úmido e fedido. A menina sentiu um arrepio e olhou para Kuoto com medo.

Kuoto: 'Não precisa ter medo, não vou possuí-la até matar o seu namorado. Até porque você pertence a ele ainda.'

Sakura (erguendo a sobrancelha): 'Pertenço?'

Kuoto (fitando-a): 'Você já acasalou com ele.'

            Sakura fez cara feia. Nunca o ato de fazer amor com um homem foi colocado de forma tão grosseira como aquela. Ela não era um animal para acasalar.

Kuoto: 'Está bem, você dormiu com ele...'

            Sakura pulou para trás. Ainda não tinha acostumado-se por completo com o fato de Kuoto ler a sua mente como se o que ela estivesse pensando, na verdade estava sendo dito em alto e bom som. O demônio afastou-se e parou em frente a um balcão velho, bateu duas vezes em cima dele e olhou para os lados procurando alguém.

Sakura (aproximando-se dele): 'Não deve ter ninguém. Todos fugiram.'

Kuoto: 'Só estão escondidos. Sarya, apareça, ou eu vou ter que destruir esta espelunca para você me atender?'

            Um demônio em forma de cobra apareceu na frente deles, Sakura pulou para trás novamente assustada.

Sakura (com a mão no peito): 'Acho que vou morrer do coração aqui de tanto susto que eu levo.'

Kuoto: 'Você já devia ter se acostumado.'

Sakura: 'Eu nunca vou me acostumar a levar susto!'

Kuoto (virando-se para a enorme cobra com mãozinhas): 'Quero um traje de combate feminino. (ele fez um gesto com a cabeça) Para ela.'

Sirya (fitando Sakura): 'Ela é humanóide. Eu não tenho este tipo de traje.'

Kuoto (sério): 'Então providencie. Agora.'

            A cobra rastejou até Sakura e rodou umas três vezes a sua volta analisando-a.

Sirya: 'Tenho uma pele de Matriciotita (Não me perguntem o que é isso!!!! )que pode servir para fazer um traje para ela, mas vai demorar um pouquinho.'

Kuoto: 'Faça o mais rápido que puder.'

Sirya (afastando-se deles): 'Eu farei.'

            Kuoto sentou no chão em posição de Buda e cruzou os braços sobre o peito. Sakura sentou ao lado dele, era estranho estar ao lado da imagem de Li sem ser ele. 

Sakura: 'Porque está sempre na forma dele?'

Kuoto: 'Porque você gosta.'

Sakura: 'Quem disse que eu gosto?'

Kuoto: 'Você.'

Sakura: 'Você leu isso na minha mente. Se eu pedir para parar com isso...'

Kuoto: 'Não tem como.'

Sakura (depois de suspirar fundo): 'Então tá. Perguntar não ofende.'

            Os dois ficaram em silêncio novamente.

Sakura (tomando coragem): 'Vocês vão mesmo encontrar-se com este tal Devillus?'

Kuoto: 'Atravessamos o deserto para isso.'

Sakura: 'Então eu posso seguir adiante, né? Não preciso ir com vocês.'

Kuoto (rindo de leve): 'Você virá comigo. Assim que eliminarmos Devillus procuraremos o seu namorado e eu o matarei.'

Sakura: 'Eu não vou deixar você matá-lo.'

Kuoto: 'Você vai ficar com raiva de mim, mas depois se acostumará.'

Sakura (levantando-se): 'Eu nunca vou me acostumar!'

Kuoto (sem se abalar): 'Irá.'

            Sakura olhou-o nos olhos e pode ver o mesmo olhar sério de Li. Era incrível, Kuoto conseguia reencarnar o namorado com perfeição.

Kuoto: 'Impressionada?'

Sakura: 'Pare com isso.'

            Ela sentou-se no balcão e ficou observando o lugar. Kuoto não tirava os olhos dela, incomodando um pouco a menina.

Sakura: 'O que viu em mim? Eu sou humana! Pelo que eu saiba demônios não gostam de humanos, eles são desprovidos de sentimentos como você mesmo me confirmou.'

Kuoto: 'Já disse, preciso de uma companheira e você tem o poder para isso.'

Sakura (debochando um pouco): 'Nossa, estou lisonjeada.'

Kuoto: 'Seu poder é uma mistura interessante. Ele provém da sua magia como feiticeira, da sua posição de pilar da vida do seu universo e um poder que veio de outros demônios igualmente poderosos. É justamente este último poder que faz com que consiga sobreviver neste mundo.'

            Sakura engoliu seco, lembrando das suas queridas cartas.

Kuoto: 'Não se sinta culpada, foi uma decisão delas.'

Sakura (já começando a acostumar-se com o poder dele): 'Eu sei, mas ainda não consigo aceitar que não as verei novamente.' 

Kuoto: 'Os sentimentos humanos são peculiares. Acho que é isso que me intrigou em você.'

            Ela levantou o rosto para ele fitando-o.

Kuoto: 'Você é a mistura perfeita entre o humano e o demoníaco.'

Sakura: 'Acho que isso não é uma grande vantagem.'

Kuoto: 'Você tem o poder de um demônio forte, mas tem os sentimentos dos humanos.'

Sakura: 'Se eu fosse boa o suficiente não tinha permitido que Syaoran caísse no abismo, não tinha duvidado dele, não tinha tentado matá-lo.'

Kuoto (aproximando-se dela): 'Para os humanos, errar em julgamentos é uma das suas principais características.' 

Sakura (de cabeça baixa): 'Ele não irá me perdoar.'

Kuoto (à sua frente): 'Ele não terá tempo para lhe perdoar. Eu vou matá-lo antes disso.'

Sakura (levantando o rosto para ele): 'Ele vai matar você, Kuoto. E eu não quero isso.'

Kuoto (franzindo a testa): 'Porque diz isso?'

Sakura: 'Porque Syaoran não é um humano qualquer e você sabe disso.'

            Kuoto concentrou-se fitando Sakura intensamente, deu uns passos para trás e olhou espantado para ela.

Kuoto: 'Não me diga que ele...'

Sakura: 'Pensei que tinha lido isso na minha mente.' 

Kuoto: 'Nunca dei importância para ele. Você esconde no fundo da sua alma a forma original dele. Você morre de medo dela.'

Sakura (concordando com a cabeça): 'Sim, posso dizer que a forma original de Syaoran é o meu pior pesadelo.'

            Kuoto caminhou de um lado para o outro do pequeno cômodo, parecia um animal enjaulado. Ele fitou Sakura intensamente.

Kuoto: 'Não consigo entender porque veio atrás dele então.' 

Sakura: 'Por que acima de todo o medo que tenho, eu o amo.'

            Os dois voltaram a ficar em silêncio. Kuoto não conseguiu ver claramente a forma de Li como demônio, o medo da menina era tanto que ela tinha escondido aquela imagem no fundo da sua mente. Mas apenas em ver o vulto do rapaz, já tinha feito Kuoto começar a se preocupar com o seu rival. 

            Sirya apareceu em pouco tempo trazendo uma roupa de cor mesclada, verde musgo com preto. Ela estendeu para Sakura que a pegou. O tecido era estranho, não era viscoso, mas era mole e escorregadio.

Sakura: 'Isso é poliéster?'

            Sirya olhou desconfiada para a menina.

Kuoto: 'Vista, precisamos ir. Kyle já deve ter obtido as informações que queria.'      

Sakura foi atrás de uma porta de madeira e tirou a roupa. Num canto tinha um barril com água, resolveu banhar-se rapidamente antes de colocar a tal roupa. Vestiu-se e tentou olhar para si mesma, pois não tinha sequer um espelho pequenininho. A roupa era um macacão inteiro ou inteiriço, a elasticidade do tecido permitindo a Sakura vesti-lo todo de uma vez, colando-se ao seu corpo. Não parecia ser muito resistente como a tal cobrinha falou. Nos pés vestiu uma bota sem salto o que foi um enorme alívio, pois seu sapatinho de boneca estava em estado deplorável, seu vestido também não estava muito atrás. Ela jogou tudo num canto e foi ao encontro de Kuoto. (Essa eu tenho que repetir o que a Rô falou! Esta roupa tá toda com cara da mulher-gato!!! Se o Marcelo lê isso vai falar que eu fiz plagio do Batman agora! Hehehehehe).

Sakura: 'Pronto! Nossa isso aqui até que é bem confortável.'

Sirya: 'Este tipo de pele é muito rara, ela é muito resistente.'

            Sakura ergueu a sobrancelha não levando muita fé no que a cobra falou. Kuoto a admirava. O vestido largo e sujo n permitira que se vissem as belas formas do corpo de Sakura, agora realçadas pela roupa colante. 

Sakura: 'E ai Kuoto?'

Kuoto (depois de tossir um pouco): 'Está linda!'

Sakura (franzindo a testa): 'Não foi isso que eu quis perguntar! Estou querendo saber se você acha isso aqui resistente?'

Kuoto (aproximando-se dela): 'É sim. Pele de Matriciotita é muito resistente e leve.'

Sakura: 'P-Pele?' 

Sirya: 'Já fiz a minha parte, quero o meu pagamento.'

            Kuoto afastou-se de Sakura que estava com uma cara horrorosa de nojo observando a roupa ao relembrar de que era feita de pele, ele pegou uma sacola e colocou na mesa. Sirya abriu a sacola e olhou o monte de cabeças pequenininhas de uns monstrinhos verdes. 

Sirya: 'Não preciso contar, não é?'

Kuoto: 'Sinta-se a vontade.'

            A cobra começou a contar as cabecinhas colocando todas em cima do balcão. Sakura olhou espantada para aquilo, esquecendo-se completamente da roupa de pele. Seu estômago começou a dar voltas e mais voltas, no final saiu correndo do cômodo. Kuoto foi atrás dela depois de cumprimentar Sirya. 

Sakura (ajoelhada no chão tentando recuperar a respiração): 'Que nojo!'

Kuoto: 'São cabeças de Kytios. São uns demoniozinhos muito irritantes.'

Sakura: 'Eu conheço eles.'

Kuoto: 'Ah sim, antes do tal caos.'

Sakura: 'Isso.'

            Ele pegou o braço da menina forçando-a a levantar-se. Os dois começaram a caminhar de volta ao encontro de Kyle e os outros. 

            Sakura estava sentada numa ruína da cidade dos monstros. Kyle e os outros desenhavam na areia sua estratégia de invadir de algum modo os domínios de Devilus. Sakura estava indiferente à conversa deles, até que todos olharam para ela de repente. 

Kyle: 'Talvez ela consiga. É pequena e pode se esconder em qualquer lugar.'

Kuoto (não gostando da idéia): 'Acho melhor não. Eu vou, posso ficar na forma de qualquer demônio.'

Cary (olhando para Sakura): 'Ela também pode.'

Sakura (com um enorme ponto de interrogação): 'Como?'

Kasakar: 'Você precisa estar ao lado de Kyle, não podemos arriscar uma separação agora. A pequena vai, olha todo o ambiente e depois volta para contar-nos o que viu.'

Sakura: 'Contar o quê? Entrar onde?'

Maraki: 'No templo de Devillus.'

Sakura (depois de um pulo): 'Vocês estão de sacanagem, não é?'

Kuoto: 'Acho melhor não arriscar.'

Muy (outro demônio): 'Ela é a única que não chamará a atenção se entrar no templo dele.'

Cary: 'Não gosto da idéia, mas é a única que temos.'

Sakura: 'Hellôôô!!! Eu só vim aqui procurar o meu namorado, não invadir o templo de demônio malvadão nenhum.' 

Kyle: 'Você chegou até aqui com nossa ajuda.'

Sakura (erguendo uma sobrancelha): 'Espera aí! Vocês queriam me matar!'

Kasakar: 'Não reclama! Você nos deve.'

            Sakura abriu a boca para falar mais uns desaforos, mas parou quando Maraki repousou sua mão em um dos seus ombros.

Maraki: 'Faça isso, pequena.'

Sakura (levantando os olhos para ele): 'Está bem, mas só porque você me pediu, Maraki. Porque se fosse pelos outros eu não faria nadica de nada!'

            Ela olhou feio para Kyle e seu grupinho. 

Sakura (depois de um longo suspiro): 'O que eu tenho que fazer?'

            Tomoyo estava caminhando pelo museu imperial de Londres. Ela adorava aquele lugar, no fundo sentia que seu espírito era de uma velha por gostar de coisas antigas e clássicas. A menina observava uma peça da realeza britânica quando sentiu alguém parar ao seu lado. Virou-se para ver quem era e arregalou os olhos.

Tomoyo: 'P-Professora Mizuki...'

            Kaho voltou-se para ela e sorriu de forma doce, como sempre.

Kaho: 'Como vai, Tomoyo?'

Tomoyo: 'Que coincidência encontrar a senhora aqui.' (Já imaginaram a Mizuki responder igual ao seu Saraiva! Hehehehehe)

Kaho: 'Coincidências não existem, minha querida, apenas o inevitável.' (Essa frase que é inevitável...eheheh)

            Tomoyo sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a alma, e um remorso enorme por lembrar do beijo que Eriol lhe deu a tempos atrás. 

Kaho: 'Gostaria de tomar um chá comigo?'

Tomoyo (sem graça): 'Claro.'

            As duas caminharam até o pequeno café que tinha no lado de fora do museu. Elas sentaram uma de frente a outra e pediram os chás de suas preferências.

Tomoyo: 'Como a senhora está?'

Kaho: 'Bem.'

Tomoyo (depois de beber um pouquinho do seu chá): 'E Eriol?'

Kaho (sorrindo): 'Com saudades de você...'

            Tomoyo quase deixou cair a xícara das mãos.

Kaho: 'De Sakura e de Li.' 

Tomoyo (tentando recompor-se): 'Ah sim claro. Ele deve estar muito preocupado com os dois.'

Kaho (depois de mexer a colher no chá e misturar bem o açúcar): 'Como você está reagindo aà viajem de Sakura?'

Tomoyo (depois de um longo suspiro): 'Tenho pesadelos terríveis com ela.'

Kaho: 'Não se preocupe, ela está bem.'

Tomoyo: 'Ela já se foi a mais de seis meses...' (É isso tudo mesmo!!! Como eu sou má!!!!!!)

Kaho: 'Li voltou depois de dois anos.'

Tomoyo: 'Isso que me dói, eu vivo esperando o dia que ela volte.'

Kaho: 'Sakura ama infinitamente Li, e se ele quiser ficar no mundo das trevas, ela vai ficar com ele.'

            Tomoyo levantou os olhos para a bela mulher a sua frente. 

Tomoyo (com lágrimas nos olhos): 'Ela seria capaz?'

Kaho: 'Ela é capaz.'

            Tomoyo engoliu em seco aquela informação. Conhecendo a amiga como conhecia era bem capaz dela ficar com Li no mundo das trevas.

Kaho: 'Sabe, às vezes ficamos tão cegos com a paixão, que cometemos loucuras... mas são estas loucuras que fortalecem os sentimentos.'

Tomoyo (olhando para a xícara na mesa): 'Acho que sim.'

Kaho: 'A paixão nos cega, não vemos mais nada a nossa frente que não seja a pessoa que amamos. Porém quando o sentimento não é correspondido deixamos de viver, e vivemos apenas em função do que poderíamos ter vivido se fosse diferente.' 

Tomoyo (franzindo a testa): 'O que está querendo dizer com isso?'

Kaho (sorrindo): 'Que deixamos de ver outras possibilidades de sermos felizes.'

            Tomoyo perguntou-se o porque da sua antiga professora lhe falar aquilo.

Kaho: 'Está deixando uma grande oportunidade passar em sua vida, Tomoyo. Uma oportunidade de ser feliz. Aproveite-a!'

            Kaho terminou de beber o chá em silêncio, Tomoyo ainda olhava-a um pouco dopada com o que a ex-professora havia lhe falado. A bela mulher levantou-se.

Kaho: 'Tenho que ir agora. Tenho consulta com o meu médico. Foi um prazer reencontrá-la, Tomoyo.' 

            A moça despediu-se e observou Kaho afastando-se, olhou novamente para o chá perguntando-se o que aquelas palavras realmente queriam dizer. Pensou em Meilyn. A amiga nunca deixou de amar Li, sempre o amou e pelo jeito sempre irá amá-lo, mas casou-se e agora é apaixonada pelo marido. Tomoyo sorriu levemente lembrando do casamento relâmpago e simples que os dois fizeram há poucas semanas atrás. Novamente ela tinha se casado com Hyo Ling e agora os dois viviam felizes no apartamento do rapaz. Ele estava trabalhando numa empresa no Japão e ela continuava com suas apresentações da peça. Os dois eram felizes, Tomoyo sentira isso quando foi visitá-los para o casamento. 

            Tomoyo respirou fundo pensando que queria aquela felicidade também, talvez nunca a alcançasse se continuasse vendo apenas Sakura a sua frente, ela olhou para o lado e viu um belo rapaz observando-a. A moça sorriu para ele apesar das bochechas ruborizarem. O rapaz retribuiu e levantou a xícara de chá, num convite a um brinde. Tomoyo fez o mesmo e depois bebeu um gole do líquido quente. _"A professora Mizuki tem razão eu preciso olhar para os lados e não apenas para frente, onde eu só vejo Sakura..."_

            O belo rapaz levantou-se, aproximando-se de Tomoyo.

Rapaz: 'Posso lhe fazer companhia?'

Tomoyo (sorrindo): 'Claro.'

            Ele sentou-se e estendeu a mão.

Rapaz: 'Meu nome é Richard Brinks.'

Tomoyo (apertando a mão dele): 'Tomoyo... Tomoyo Daidouji.'

Richard (com um enorme sorriso): 'É um prazer conhecê-la senhorita Daidouji.'

Tomoyo (sorrindo levemente): 'O meu também.'

            Sakura olhava para a enorme construção a sua frente. Só em sentir a energia daquele lugar já causava terríveis sensações à menina.

Sakura (virando-se para trás): 'Se eu não voltar, o que vocês vão fazer?'

Kyle: 'Se fizer tudo direitinho, você vai voltar.'

Kuoto: 'Se cuida, pequena.'

Sakura (quase suplicando): 'Tem que ser eu mesma?'

Kasakar: 'Ela é uma tonta! Não vai fazer nada direito.' ("Putz....tem que Ter alguém p chamá-la de tonta". Claro né Rô! Se isso não acontecesse não seria a minha Sakurinha! Hehehehe)

Maraki: 'Não! Ela vai conseguir. Não é, pequena?'

            Sakura adoraria falar que não ia conseguir droga nenhuma. Entrar na toca de um demônio que tinha fama de assassino frio e mortal, não era uma idéia muito agradável. Ela voltou a observar a construção e sentiu um aperto no peito.

Kuoto (repousando uma mão no seu ombro): 'Vá, estarei esperando por você aqui. Todos estarão esperando por você.'

            Sakura respirou fundo e tomando toda a coragem do mundo deu o primeiro passo em direção àquele templo. Era tantas presenças malignas que vinham dele, que ela pensou que estivesse entrando em um matadouro. Se algum demônio a pegasse lá, seria morte na certa. Tentou não pensar muito sobre os "se". Era só entrar lá e dar uma espiadinha em tudo. Caminhou um bom tempo até aproximar-se do portão, escondeu-se atrás de uma pedra e observou. Viu que era um entra e saiu intenso nos portões. Vários demônios iam procurar Devillus para lhe dar apoio ou para desafiá-lo. Pelo que ela pode entender, ele era o novo imperador da maior parte do mundo das trevas, principalmente ao norte. 

Sakura: 'Meu Deus, faça com que eu não encontre este demônio.'

            Ela respirou fundo e concentrou-se, logo estava na forma de um demônio qualquer que se aproximavam em caravana, graças ao poder de Ilusão. Ela juntou-se discretamente a eles, conseguindo entrar assim pelos enormes portões. A menina olhava a tudo com um imenso espanto, o pátio era grande, enorme. Havia inúmeros demônios treinando artes de guerra entre si. Alguns pareciam ser os instrutores. Eles falavam de Devillus com orgulho e admiração, o tal parecia ser um Deus entre eles. 

            Um demônio forte aproximou-se do grupo e examinou os monstros que chegavam. O que parecia ser líder do grupo que Sakura estava deu alguns passos em direção ao mostro e ajoelhou-se respeitosamente. A menina cravou os olhos no grande demônio imaginando que aquele deveria ser Devillus. O sangue dela gelou.

Demônio (ajoelhado): 'Viemos pedir para que o grande imperador aceite nossa ajuda em sua missão de dominar o mundo das trevas.'

Demônio (sem dar importância ao grupo): 'Ele logo virá falar com vocês.'

            O grupo agradeceu e sentaram-se encostados ao muro olhando com admiração os outros treinando. Um monstro que estava ao lado de Sakura acabou soltando inúmeras exclamações.

Demônio: 'Se nos unirmos a Devillus, participaremos da grande revolução. Estou louco para conhecê-lo pessoalmente.'

            Sakura olhou para o monstro completamente descrente, o que ela mais queria era ir embora daquele lugar que mais parecia ser um grupo organizado. Ela levantou-se discretamente e caminhando como quem não quer nada acabou entrando numa das portinhas ao lado do pátio, abrindo o cadeado. Sakura às vezes assustava-se com o seu próprio poder.

            A porta dava para um imenso corredor escuro, Sakura voltou à sua aparência humana, e estendeu uma mão a frente fazendo um pequeno ponto de luz que pudesse guiá-la naquela escuridão. Não havia janelas ou qualquer outra coisa, por isso o céu em chamas não conseguia iluminar o ambiente. Depois de caminhar uma eternidade chegou a outra porta. Ela ouviu barulho e encostou-se à parede em silêncio. Ouviu passos por trás da porta, assim que eles sumiram, ela forçou-a e espiou. O lugar era bem deserto, dava para um jardim morto e seco, como tudo no mundo das trevas. Ouviu novamente vozes vindo em direção a ela, com o poder de Pulo subiu até uma das árvores secas e rezou para que ninguém olhasse para cima. Um grupo de demônios passou pelo pequeno pátio. O coração da menina pulsava como louco, se fosse descoberta seria eliminada como uma mosca dada a quantidade de demônios daquele lugar. 

            Quando estava com coragem para descer, ouviu uma risada que lhe chamou a atenção. Ela esticou o corpo tentando ver o que acontecia por um janelão que estava um pouco afastado da árvore. Esticou-se ao máximo levada pela curiosidade louca. O riso era tão alegre que ela quis saber porque uma pessoa estaria rindo num lugar como aquele.        

            Uma moça apareceu perto da janela rindo ainda, pedindo para alguém que parasse com a brincadeira. Sakura esticou-se mais tentando ver a moça, a voz dela lhe era familiar, lhe era muito familiar. Sakura arregalou os olhos e piscou várias vezes tentando entender o que via a sua frente. Era ela, Sakura podia se ver claramente na janela, a menina sentiu as faces quentes se vendo nua.

Sakura: 'O que está acontecendo aqui?' 

            Tomada agora pelo sentimento descontrolado da curiosidade, avançou mais pelo galho seco da velha árvore que a sustentava para ver o que acontecia no quarto. A risada da jovem, ou melhor dela mesma, estava mais alta. Sakura esticou o pescoço e viu quando um jovem abraçou a moça, encostando seu corpo no dela e beijando-a de forma faminta. Os dois provavelmente estavam, ou estariam ou iriam fazer amor. Esticou-se mais, sem nem ao menos importar-se de ser vista, foi quando reconheceu o rapaz que beijava a sua imagem.

Sakura (com lágrimas nos olhos): 'Syaoran...'

            O galho partiu com tudo, fazendo a menina cair no chão estatelada, ela estava tão perturbada com a imagem que estava assistindo que nem pensou em invocar algum poder. Olhou para cima e pode ver a imagem dela e de Li assustados, olhando-a sentada no chão seco do pátio. Sakura não sabia o que pensar, encontrar o namorado agarrando-se com outra mulher, mesmo que seja igual a ela, não era uma coisa muito agradável. Olhou para a moça que não se dava nem ao trabalho de cobrir-se, uma névoa a rodeou e a imagem de outra mulher com longos cabelos vermelhos apareceu. Sakura gelou, então aquela era o tal demônio feminino que Logan havia falado. 

            Li estava parado com os olhos cravados em Sakura, ela pode ver que seus olhos estavam arregalados, mostrando claramente que fora pego de surpresa. Mas logo ele franziu a testa sério, olhando-a de forma fria e mortal.

Syaoran: 'Quem é você?'

            Sakura estava sem cabeça para pensar agora, olhou a sua volta e viu que alguns demônios tinham entrado no pátio vindo atrás do grito que ela deu ao cair da árvore velha. A menina levantou-se e materializou suas asas, com uma leve flexão nos joelhos, levantou vôo antes que algum a atacasse. Pode ouvir Li gritando para que ela não se atrevesse a fugir, mas não deu importância. A última coisa que queria agora era olhar para ele. 

            Ela voou o mais rápido que pode, pensando que já estivesse segura, pois não viu ninguém seguindo-a, parou no ar, batendo as asas e virou-se para trás vendo o templo de Devillus. A menina respirou fundo tentando assimilar tudo o que estava acontecendo. 

Voz (vindo por trás): 'Eu só vou perguntar uma vez e quero que me responda rápido e objetivamente...'

            Sakura reconheceu a voz firme de imediato, virou-se lentamente sentindo o seu coração saltar pela boca.

Syaoran: 'Porque está nesta forma?'

            Sakura arregalou os olhos e fitou o namorado que estava pairando no ar com suas asas de demônio. 

Syaoran (em tom sério e perigosamente baixo): 'Você vai falar ou eu vou ter que arrancar isso de você?' 

Continua...

**N/A****:** Olá Pessoal tenho algumas notinhas para vocês!

1.Como viram consegui atualizar na Sexta certinho, agora **Flor da China** ficou mesmo só para quarta feira que vem! Tenho duas festas para ir neste final de semana e acho difícil conseguir arrumar o texto que a Rô me passou!

2.Novamente venho agradecer a Rô pela ajuda em revisar o texto! Acho que não preciso agradecer sempre, mas é que realmente fico muito feliz pela ajuda que ela está me dando! Ah falando nisso preparem-se para ler a triologia **"SEM BARREIRAS"** da Rô. Com certeza não irão se arrepender em o ler! Este fic está maravilhoso e não estou falando isso só pq ela é minha amiga, mas porque realmente é muuuuuuito bom!!!!! AGUARDEM para mais um mega sucesso de CCS!!! Agora no mundo da espionagem!!!! Hehehehehe

3.A musica que a Tomoyo cantou é **"Friends"** de Deborah D. Smith e é interpretada por Michael W. Smith. Quem a sugeriu foi a minha grande amiga Andy Gramp e a escolhi em homenagem a nossa amizade! _Andy, obrigada por tudo querida amiga!!! Vc sabe que é muito importante para mim, não sabe?_

4.Aêêê  Miaka Yuuki!!!! Vc foi a única que acerto que não era o Li!!! Hehehehehehe  Beijos para todos que deixaram reviews!!!__

Beijos a todos,

Kath


	23. O Imperador das Trevas

Capitulo 23: O Imperador das trevas

            Sakura olhava para Li que permanecia encarando-a de forma fria e mortal. 

Syaoran (cruzando os braços sobre o peito): 'Pelo jeito, além da imagem de Sakura também imita a burrice dela. Preciso repetir quantas vezes a pergunta que lhe fiz?'

            Sakura franziu a testa, o que ela mais odiava em Li era justamente aquela arrogância. 

Sakura: 'Não interessa quem sou eu.'

Syaoran (erguendo uma sobrancelha): 'Interessa desde o momento que você fica me espionando.'

Sakura (retraindo-se): 'Me desculpe. Foi sem querer.'

Syaoran: 'Estou perdendo a paciência. Quem é você?'

Sakura (fitando-o): 'Sou eu, Syaoran...'

            Ele soltou uma longa gargalhada, levantou uma das mãos e com um gesto cortou o ar. Sakura foi arremessada longe, empurrada pela força estrondosa de Li. A menina rolou no chão só parando quando bateu de costas num pedregulho. O corpo inteiro gritou, ela abriu um dos olhos sentindo como se todos os ossos estivessem quebrados. Li pousou a sua frente com o mesmo olhar frio.

Syaoran: 'Não pense que por estar nesta forma eu vou ser benevolente.'

Sakura (tentando levantar-se): 'Sou eu... eu abri um portal como Shyrai.'

            Li abaixou-se até ela e estreitou os olhos na menina.

Syaoran: 'Não sou burro, demônio. Uma humana não conseguiria nem ficar em pé no mundo das trevas.'

Sakura (começando a ficar com medo dele): 'Sou eu, eu juro... sou eu, Syaoran...'

            Ele levantou-se e a olhou de cima. Sakura começou a sentir inúmeras dores no corpo, como se ele estivesse pegando fogo, mas ela não via as chamas, a menina gritou abraçando-se enquanto duas lágrimas saíam de seus olhos.

Sakura (quase sem voz): 'Por favor... pare...'

            A dor parou de repente assim como ela havia começado. Li pegou o pescoço de Sakura levantando-a.

Syaoran: 'Não tenho paciência com torturas, então é melhor desembuchar de uma vez...'

            Sakura sentiu seu pescoço ser apertado, ela forçava Li a soltar com as mãos mas ele era muito mais forte que ela.

Sakura: 'Por favor Syaoran, sou eu... Eu peguei a chave...  a chave de Eriol e a fundi com a minha... acredite em mim.'

            Ele franziu a testa, mas não soltou o pescoço da menina. De repente alguma coisa o atingiu fazendo-o soltar Sakura que caiu de joelhos no chão com as mãos no pescoço,  tentando buscar ar novamente para os seus pulmões. Um vulto parou ao lado dela e tocou seu ombro.

Kuoto: 'Você está bem, pequena?'

            Sakura levantou os olhos e não pode deixar de dar um leve sorriso vendo Kuoto ao seu lado. Ela desviou os olhos dele e viu o grupo todo encarando Li que apesar de ter recebido um forte impacto de um deles estava em pé fitando os inimigos. Um desespero invadiu o coração da menina, Li mataria a todos sem pestanejar. Ela levantou-se com as pernas bambas.

Kyle: 'Pelo jeito não consegue fazer nada direito não é, pequena?'

Kuoto: 'Ela não teve culpa, este demônio que a atacou.'

Kyle (virando-se rapidamente para Sakura): 'Sua missão era apenas dar uma olhada no templo de Devillus, não se meter em confusão.'

Kasakar: 'Eu disse que não devíamos confiar em humanos. Eles nunca fazem nada direito.'

            Li sentiu o seu sangue congelar, então a garota era humana, era Sakura realmente.

Syaoran (fitando-a): 'Sakura...'       

            A menina parou de discutir e o fitou de forma carinhosa. 

Sakura (dando uns passos para frente): 'Sou eu Syaoran, eu vim atrás de você.'

            O demônio arregalou os olhos fitando-a agora de forma desesperada.

Syaoran: 'Está louca?!!!! Quem mandou vir atrás de mim?!'

Sakura: 'Eu vim porque eu quis!!! Você é meu namorado! Não tinha o direito de ir embora sem falar comigo!'

Syaoran: 'Nos tínhamos terminado! Você tentou me matar!!!'

Sakura: 'Eu pensei que você tinha matado a Tomoyo!'

            O grupo de demônios olhava para os dois discutindo com enormes pontos de interrogação na cabeça.

Maraki: 'Ele é o tal namorado dela?'

Kuoto (estreitando os olhos nele): 'É sim. Tirando as asas ele é igual a forma que ela tem na mente.'

Maraki: 'Ah é verdade, é aquela forma que você vivia ficando.'

Kyle: 'Não temos tempo para isso!'

Cary: 'Precisamos enfrentar Devillus o quanto antes.'

Kyle: 'O que pretende fazer, Kuoto? Vai terminar com este fedelho agora?'

Kasakar (com um sorriso maldoso): 'Ele provavelmente é do grupo de Devillus, podemos arrancar dele as informações que quisermos.'

Maraki: 'Mas ele é o namorado da pequena...'

Kyle (depois de rir com gosto): 'E daí?! Vamos torturá-lo um pouquinho.'       

            O grupo começou a aproximar-se do casal que continuava a discutir.

Syaoran: 'Como pode ser tão burra?! Como pode ser tão idiota para vir atrás de mim?!'

Sakura: 'E o que queria que eu fizesse? Chorasse mais dois anos por você?!'

Syaoran: 'Eu não pretendia voltar mais...'

Sakura: 'Daquela vez você também não pretendia! E depois apareceu do nada na minha vida novamente!'

Syaoran: 'Droga! (ele a encarou com os olhos desesperados) Porque fez isso, Sakura?

Sakura: 'Eu vim atrás de você porque eu te amo!'

Syaoran (explodindo): 'Eu não te amo!!! Não dá para você entender isso? Eu sou um demônio agora, eu não amo mais ninguém!!!'

Sakura (um pouco desnorteada): 'Então aquela história do Logan era verdade? Você não tem mais sentimentos?'

Syaoran: 'Eu sou um demônio e demônios não possuem sentimentos.'

Sakura (com lágrimas nos olhos): 'Então você... você não me ama desde que voltou do mundo das trevas...'

            Li ficou em silêncio, não responderia que a amava e que nunca deixaria de amá-la. Ele a empurraria na primeira brecha que encontrasse e a devolveria para o universo deles.  Li a pegou pelo braço com força.

Syaoran: 'Vou fazer você passar pela primeira brecha que eu encontrar.'

Sakura (chorando): 'Me solta!'

Kuoto: 'Solte-a agora!'

            Li sentiu o sangue ferver,  desviou os olhos de Sakura e encarou o enorme demônio a sua frente. O rapaz deu um leve sorriso irritando mais Kuoto.

Kuoto: 'Mandei soltar a pequena.'

Syaoran: 'Não se meta nisso.'

Kuoto: 'Hei garoto, você não sabe com que está li dando. Eu vou esmagar a sua cabeça.'

Sakura (desesperada): 'Kuoto, por favor. Eu vou com ele... por favor não interfira.'

            Syaoran olhou para Sakura que estava visivelmente nervosa.

Kuoto (encarando Li): 'Se você é o tal namorado dela, então vou ter que acabar com você.'

Syaoran (debochado): 'Não me diga que está querendo ela?'

Kuoto: 'Isso mesmo.'

Syaoran (fitando Sakura): 'É só eu virar as costas e já tem um monte de homem atrás de você.'

Sakura (tentando fazê-lo soltar o braço dela): 'Isso não é da sua conta! 'É você que veio para cá com uma fêmea para reproduzir com ela!!!'

Syaoran (apertando mais forte o braço dela): 'Quem disse isso?!'

Sakura: 'O Logan me disse! E eu vi você com ela! Transando com ela!!!'

            Kuoto não esperou mais, lançou um poderoso raio na direção de Li, porém o rapaz estendeu a outra mão e materializou o seu escudo invisível. O rapaz encarou feio o demônio a sua frente, estava com pouca paciência para aquilo agora.

Kuoto: 'A pequena é minha, vou matá-lo apenas para formalizar.'

            Li soltou finalmente Sakura e a empurrou para o lado, virou-se para o demônio com o mesmo ar zombeteiro.

Syaoran: 'Sinto muito, mas primeiro, você não vai conseguir me matar e segundo, você não vai tocar nela.'

            Kuoto trincou os dentes. Kyle e Cary pararam ao lado dele.

Kyle (colocando uma mão no ombro de Kuoto): 'Acalme-se Kuoto, primeiro vamos tirar as informações que precisamos dele sobre Devillus, depois você pode fazer o que quiser com este fedelho.'

            Sakura levantou-se e parou a frente de Kuoto.

Sakura: 'Por favor, Kuoto, ele vai matá-los.'

Syaoran: 'Amiga de demônios, Sakura? Logo você que os desprezava!'

Sakura (voltando-se para ele): 'Por favor, Syaoran. Eles me ajudaram...'

Kyle (empurrando-a): 'Garota idiota! Acha que o fedelho do teu namorado é páreo para nós?! Vejo que é mais estúpida do que parece.'

            Sakura caiu de joelhos no chão, Li cravou os olhos em Kyle.

Syaoran (caminhando na direção dele): 'Apenas eu posso fazer isso com ela. Se a tocar novamente eu juro que o matarei lentamente.'

            Kyle observou o rapaz vindo na sua direção, no começo sentiu uma enorme vontade de rir de um fedelho metido, mas conforme o rapaz avançava um medo começou a invadir a sua mente. Li parou a sua frente o encarando feio.

Cary (ao lado de Kyle): 'Deixe que eu o torture um pouco, mestre.'

            Kyle fez um sinal de positivo com a cabeça, Sakura olhava a tudo desesperada. Maraki a levantou do chão, ele a seguraria no caso dela querer se meter na luta e tentar ajudar o seu namorado, mas mal sabia ele que ela temia não pela vida de Li, mas pela dele e de Kuoto.

            Cary concentrou sua energia nas mãos e desferiu um golpe com toda força em Li, um enorme clarão explodiu forçando todos a tampar os olhos evitando uma cegueira certa. Quando o grande lobo abriu seus olhos viu Li parado, ele nem havia saído do lugar.

Syaoran: 'Acho que agora é a minha vez.'

            O rapaz avançou na direção do lobo desferindo inúmeros golpes nele, todos ficaram horrorizados com a cena, Cary não conseguiu nem ao menos acompanhar os movimentos do rapaz para pelo menos defender-se. Kasakar interveio na briga assim como os outros dois demônios. Li lutava contra os quatro de uma só vez, sobre os olhares surpresos de Maraki, Kuoto e Kyle. 

Syaoran: 'Deus do fogo, vinde a mim!!!' 

            Com esta magia Li fez quatro enormes labaredas. Os monstros corriam de um lado para o outro tentando apagar o fogo. Cary e Kasakar rolavam no chão gritando de dor por causa das queimaduras. Li estava pronto para cortar a cabeça deles.

Sakura: 'PARA SYAORAN!!!'

            Li não soube explicar por que parou. Ele deu um passo para trás e encarou a menina chorando. Os olhos dela transmitiam tanta dor que ele não soube o que fazer por alguns segundos. Piedade era algo inadmissível para um demônio, ele não tinha mais sentimentos, então porque vendo-a chorando fez com que parasse? Kyle aproveitou o momento de distração dele e o atacou com tudo, junto com Kuoto. Li fora pego de surpresa, Maraki segurou Sakura pelos ombros impedindo que a menina fosse até eles. Kuoto conseguiu fazer um enorme machucado em Li no ombro direito. Os dois demônios atacavam juntos não facilitando muito a vida do ex-guardião. Kuoto parecia ler todos os seus pensamentos fazendo com que se protegesse ou se esquivasse dos seus ataques. 

Kuoto (golpeando-o): 'Vou matá-lo!'

            Li pulava de um lado para o outro também protegendo-se como podia das garras afiadas de Kuoto e Kyle. Mas seu problema maior era o admirador de Sakura. Com um golpe certeiro atingiu com sua espada o abdômen de Kyle que caiu de joelhos sangrando. Agora a luta era entre ele e Kuoto. 

Maraki: 'Nossa, nunca vi Kuoto lutando com tanta vontade.'

Sakura: 'Maraki, você tem que impedi-lo. Syaoran vai matá-lo.'

Maraki (encarando Sakura): 'Quem vai morrer vai ser ele, pequena. Kuoto quer você de qualquer maneira, ele não vai desistir nunca.'

Sakura: 'Você não entende...'

            Maraki a segurou forte com medo da menina ir até lá e atrapalhar o duelo entre os dois. Li estava começando a perder a paciência com Kuoto, os golpes que ele tentava desferir no demônio eram todos desviados e defendidos.

Syaoran (ofegante): 'Você é um demônio que lê as mentes.'

Kuoto (sorrindo de lado): 'Sua mente é tão transparente para mim como um vidro.'

Syaoran (abaixando a guarda): 'Então não tem porque eu esconder quem sou.'

            Kuoto franziu a testa, Kyle levantou-se com as mãos no enorme machucado enquanto todos os outros o fitaram mais intensamente.  Li fechou os olhos e concentrou-se, uma aura vermelha o envolveu enquanto um redemoinho formou-se nas chamas do céu. Elas desceram e o envolveram por completo. Kasakar era o mais apavorado, literalmente escondeu-se atrás do corpo grande de Maraki. Sakura olhava a tudo com os olhos rasos de lágrimas. As chamas se abriram e finalmente Li apareceu na forma de demônio completo, seus olhos estavam vermelhos com se estivessem em chamas, de suas costas estavam enormes asas de dragão, seus cabelos cresceram ficando mais bagunçados do que eram e suas unhas cresceram formando garras capazes de dilacerar qualquer inimigo que passasse pelo seu caminho. 

Kasakar: 'Ele é Devillus...'

            Sakura e Maraki viraram-se para ele.

Maraki: 'O que disse?'

Kasakar (tremendo de medo): 'Ele é Devillus! Estamos mortos!!! Estamos mortos!!!'

            Todos observavam Li que os encarava de forma debochada. 

Syaoran: 'Ficaram surpresos?'

Kuoto (posicionando-se novamente): 'Assim resolvo dois problemas de uma vez.'

Syaoran: 'Irá morrer agora.'

            Os dois atracaram-se novamente, Kuoto havia mudado para uma forma muito maior e mais aterrorizante, mas isso não intimidou Li. Sakura olhava assustada para a luta a sua frente, sem saber direito o que  fazer. Maraki, assim como os outros, ainda não conseguiam acreditar que o fedelho e o tal namorado da pequena era quem eram a mesma pessoa que estavam procurando. Kuoto até conseguiu desviar dos golpes de Li, porém eles estavam muito mais rápidos e mortais, até que finalmente não conseguiu acompanhar o ritmo dele e recebeu um poderoso golpe caindo no chão sem forças. Ele voltou à forma de um humano qualquer. Sakura correu até ele e levantou uma das mãos formando um forte escudo a sua frente.

Syaoran: 'Sabe que este escudo não vai me impedir.'

Sakura: 'Por favor, não o mate! Ele salvou a minha vida!'

Syaoran: 'Eu não ligo para isso!'

            Li golpeou o escudo com força, mas ele permaneceu intacto. O demônio olhou para Sakura e tocou de leve agora na barreira mágica. Não era a mesma barreira que ele conhecia, de alguma forma, Sakura adquiriu um poder estrondoso. Ele deu dois passos para trás, sem tirar os olhos dela.

Syaoran: 'Não vai ficar aí para sempre. '

Sakura: 'Por favor, poupe a vida dele.'

            Syaoran levantou uma mão e um raio saiu dela atingindo um dos demônios do grupo que caiu morto no chão e virou pó. Sakura arregalou os olhos.

Syaoran: 'Matarei um por um até você sair daí.' 

            Com mais um outro gesto matou o segundo. Agora só tinha Maraki, Kasakar, que estava atrás do grandão, Kyle e Cary. Sakura levantou-se e encarou Li por trás do escudo.

Sakura: 'Não tem porque matá-los. Eles podem fazer parte do seu grupo. Você não quer dominar tudo? Você não quer ser o todo poderoso?'

Syaoran (rindo): 'Estes insetos? Que serventia eles teriam para mim? Nem ao menos me fizeram cansar.'

Sakura: 'Estou lhe pedindo, Syaoran. Eles me ajudaram a atravessar o deserto.'

            Li franziu a testa encarando a ex-namorada. Sakura tinha atravessado o deserto? Há quanto tempo estaria naquele inferno procurando-o? A que perigos ela se expôs? Ela era tão frágil, tão delicada, não combinava com aquele lugar. Um medo bateu no coração petrificado do guerreiro. 

Syaoran: 'Está bem. Ajoelhem-se perante mim e jurem lealdade e eu pouparei a vida de vocês.'

            Os demônios entreolharam-se, aquilo seria a maior humilhação que já sofreram. Kasakar foi o primeiro, só faltou beijar os pés de Li. Logo vieram Cary a contra gosto e Kyle. Sakura teve que pedir para Maraki fazer o que ele tinha dito, o grandalhão acabou fazendo a contra gosto também. Sakura olhou para Kuoto que estava sentado com a mão no enorme machucado que tinha, ela se abaixou ao seu lado.

Sakura: 'Por favor, Kuoto. Faça o que ele pediu.'

Kuoto (trincando os dentes): 'Era para eu matá-lo, não para jurar lealdade.'

Sakura (segurando uma das mãos dele): 'Não quero que morra. Você sabe que o meu escudo não vai agüentar por muito tempo os golpes dele.'

Kuoto: 'Eu prefiro a morte.'

Sakura (apertando a mão dele): 'Por favor, Kuoto. Você foi a primeira pessoa...'

Kuoto: 'Eu não sou uma pessoa! Sou um demônio!'

Sakura (engolindo em seco): 'Eu sei... desculpe-me, você foi a primeira criatura a se importar comigo neste lugar, eu não quero que morra, por favor. Eu suplico a você.'

Syaoran: 'Se ele quer morrer, que morra! Prometo que serei rápido.'

            Sakura virou-se para Li encarando-o feio, depois voltou-se para Kuoto com os olhos suplicantes. 

Kuoto: 'Eu não vou fazer isso.'

            Ela deu um longo suspiro, levantou-se e foi até Li.

Sakura (parando à frente dele): 'Eu me ajoelho por ele.'

Syaoran (rindo debochado): 'Irá se humilhar por um demônio?'

Sakura: 'Já me humilhei por você antes.'

            Ele virou o rosto para não encará-la.

Syaoran: 'A lealdade tem que partir dele, não de você.'

Sakura (ajoelhando-se): 'Eu juro que ele não vai tentar nada. Por favor não o mate.'

            Kuoto arregalou os olhos para a figura de Sakura ajoelhada aos pés de Li. Em toda a sua vida nunca ninguém tinha feito nada por ele. Um calor aqueceu o seu peito, será que aquilo era o que os humanos chamavam de amor? Ele amava aquela humana? Será que a convivência com ela o tinha tornado mais humano? Será que esse era o poder que ela tinha como pilar? O poder de despertar em seres das trevas os sentimentos humanos?

            Li voltou-se para ela e viu todos aos seus pés jurando obediência. Olhou para Kuoto que fitava Sakura de forma apaixonada, aquilo incomodou-o, e incomodou muito. Sua vontade era de lançar um raio contra aquele demônio e o pulverizar de uma vez. Olhou para Sakura que estava de cabeça abaixada junto com os outros, ele a puxou pelo braço fazendo a menina quase gritar de dor.

Syaoran: 'Sigam-me. Mas já vou avisando que traição será punida com morte.'

            Todos concordaram com a cabeça e levantaram-se. Li passou ao lado de Kuoto com o braço de Sakura preso numa das suas mãos.

Syaoran: 'A próxima vez que o ver  olhando para o que é meu, eu mato você sem pestanejar.'

            Kuoto estremeceu, Li passou arrastando Sakura com ele. Todos os outros o seguiam em silêncio. Maraki levantou Kuoto e ajudou-o a caminhar junto com o grupo. 

            Li entrou no imenso castelo, todos se inclinavam respeitosamente quando o rapaz passava, Sakura olhava assustada para tudo, no fundo parecia estar entrando numa masmorra. E o pior de tudo, o seu carrasco era justamente o homem que amava. Ela olhou para Li que praticamente a arrastava para que ficasse ao seu lado. Os demônios olhavam com curiosidade para o líder deles e o grupo ferido que seguia logo atrás. 

            Sakura quase gritou quando viu a figura gigantesca de Arthas a sua frente.

Arthas: 'Onde você se meteu Garoto?! Aquela insuportável da Midoriko está como uma louca gritando pelo templo todo!'

Syaoran: 'Estou cansado dos chiliques dela.' 

            Arthas cravou os olhos em Sakura que olhava assustada para ele.

Arthas (abaixando-se até ela): 'Que demônio é este?'

Syaoran: 'Não é demônio. É uma humana.'

Arthas (olhando-o assustado): 'Você trouxe uma humana para cá?!'

Syaoran (depois de um longo suspiro): 'Esta é Sakura, Arthas.'

            O grande demônio arregalou os olhos fitando o amigo, depois voltou a fitar a menina e sorriu para ela.

Arthas: 'Ora, ora, mas não é que a sua mulher é uma fêmea muito bonita! Midoriko é que não vai gostar nada disso. Não devia ter trazido-a para cá, garoto. Está querendo arranjar confusão com a senhora geladeira?'

Syaoran: 'Não se preocupe. Assim que invadirmos o templo de Gougar, eu a faço passar pela brecha.'

Artha: 'Emma Daio, não vai gostar disso.'

Syaoran: 'O problema é dele.'

            Sakura ainda olhava Arthas assustada, era um demônio tão feio e assustador que Maraki era até bonitinho perto dele. Arthas sorriu para ela e passou de leve a mão na cabeça da menina. Apesar de tudo ela teve a impressão de que ele e Syaoran eram amigos.

Arthas (fazendo um gesto com a cabeça): 'Quem são eles?'

Syaoran: 'Se juntaram ao grupo.'

Arthas (rindo): 'Parece que você deu uma surra neles.'

Syaoran (caminhando com Sakura): 'Encaminhe-os. Cuidado com o que está sendo ajudado pelo grandalhão, ele não é confiável.'

            Li deixou Arthas e começou a caminhar pelo castelo. Sakura caminhava ao lado dele observando a enorme construção de pedras. Li parou em frente a uma porta, a abriu e entrou com Sakura, finalmente a soltando. A menina passou a mão de leve no braço dolorido.

Syaoran: 'Ficará aqui. Iremos invadir o templo de Gougar em pouco tempo, então você voltará para o seu universo.'

            Sakura olhou para a câmara e depois o fitou.

Sakura: 'Vai me deixar trancada aqui até lá?'

Syaoran: 'Sim.'

Sakura: 'Não pode fazer isso.'

Syaoran: 'Não quero que se aproxime de nenhum demônio. Você sente fome?'

            Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

Syaoran (franzindo a testa): 'Cansaço?'

Sakura (olhando assustada a câmara): 'Sono. Sinto Sono e frio.'

Syaoran (com uma mão no queixo): 'Você adquiriu os poderes de um demônio, mas ainda tem algumas fragilidades humanas. Eu vou resolver um problema  e volto. Você vai ter que me contar esta história direito, Sakura.'

Sakura (dando uns passos até ele): 'Eu não quero ficar aqui.'

            Ele abriu a porta e a encarou.

Syaoran: 'Você não tem escolha.'

            Sakura o viu sair e fechar a porta. A menina foi até ela e tentou abrir mas a porta estava trancada. Tentou usar magia para abri-la mas Li espertamente a envolveu com sua magia tornando aquela câmara uma prisão perfeita. Sakura gritou pedindo ajuda, mas era como se estivesse afastada de tudo, não tinha escolha sentou-se abraçada aos joelhos encostada numa das paredes e apenas fez o que podia. Chorou.

Voz: 'Onde você estava?!'

            Syaoran entrou no elegante cômodo e encarou a figura bela de Midoriko a sua frente. 

Syaoran: 'Não tenho que lhe dar explicações.'

Midoriko: 'Lembre-se que eu sou sua fêmea.'

Syaoran (perdendo a calma): 'Por isso mesmo deve ficar calada e não me encher o saco!' 

Midoriko (trincando os dentes): 'Vi você entrando com um grupo de demônios.'

Syaoran (limpando o braço sujo de sangue): 'Eles se juntaram ao nosso grupo para invadir o templo de Gougar.'

Midoriko (sentando na cama): 'Eles não me pareceram fortes. Estavam muito machucados.'

Syaoran: 'Eles servirão para matar os demônios inferiores.'

Midoriko (observando o rapaz tratar-se dos ferimentos que tinha no corpo): 'E a garota? Ela é uma fêmea como eu?'

Syaoran: 'Deixe-a em paz. Não quero você perto dela.'

Midoriko (franzindo a testa): 'Senti uma aura muito forte emanando dela. Não está pensando em me substituir, não é?'

Syaoran: 'Não.'

Midoriko (abraçando-o pelas costas): 'Ainda bem, não é porque ela consegue ficar na mesma forma que a sua amante humana que você vai cair de amores por ela.'

Syaoran: 'Sakura nunca foi minha amante, ela era minha namorada.'

Midoriko: 'Chame do que quiser.'

            Syaoran afastou-se dela com uma certa raiva. Midoriko o encarou.

Midoriko: 'Ainda sente alguma coisa pela humana, não é?'

Syaoran: 'Sou um demônio agora, não tenho sentimentos humanos.' 

Midoriko: 'Se realmente não tivesse, não pediria para que eu ficasse na forma daquela humana para acasalar comigo.'

Syaoran: 'Ela me dá prazer, gosto do corpo dela, é apenas isso.'

            Midoriko caminhou até ele e parou a sua frente, encarando-o.

Midoriko: 'Então mande a sua nova fêmea não ficar na forma dela.'

Syaoran: 'Aquela é a forma dela.'

Midoriko (erguendo uma sobrancelha): 'O que está falando?'

Syaoran: 'Aquela é Sakura. Ela conseguiu fazer um portal.'

Midoriko: 'Assim como Shyrai?'

Syaoran (confirmando com a cabeça): 'Isso. Eu vou descobrir o que aconteceu assim que terminar de limpar estes machucados.'

Midoriko: 'Ela não pode ser humana. Se fosse humana não conseguiria nem ao menos ficar em pé neste mundo.'

Syaoran: 'É isso que eu também quero saber.'

Midoriko (nervosa): 'Onde ela está? Vamos arrancar dela o que aconteceu.'

Syaoran: 'Não! Eu vou falar com ela.'

Midoriko (virando-se para ele): 'Não pode me excluir desta maneira.'

Syaoran: 'Ela é minha... ela foi minha namorada, eu vou falar com ela. Você não tem que se meter nisso.'

Midoriko (estourando): 'Não! Eu vou!!! E vou dar uma surra naquela idiota!' 

Syaoran: 'Se tocar nela, Midoriko, quem vai levar uma surra será você. Ela está trancada numa câmara e ficará lá até invadirmos o templo de Gougar.'

Midoriko: 'O que você quer?! Ter uma fêmea e uma humana ao mesmo tempo?!' ("o sonho de todos os homens, duas mulheres ao mesmo tempo..rs..rs..."-Comentário da Rô completamente apoiado pela autora! Hehehehe)

Syaoran (perdendo a paciência): 'Ela vai passar pela brecha que Gougar protege.  Pare de agir como uma humana ciumenta, detestava isso em Sakura e odeio isso em você. Se não quer que no nosso acordo termine aqui sugiro que fique na sua.

            Midoriko engoliu seco e afastou-se dele. Ela abriu a porta e saiu. Li terminou de se lavar e saiu para falar com Sakura, estava curioso para saber o que a garota tinha feito para estar no mundo das trevas e porque estava ali.

Syaoran: 'Será que Emma Daio a mandou para cá?'

            Ele percebeu o enorme poder que ela tinha agora, além disso invocou o forte escudo sem nenhuma carta. Ele olhou para a mão um pouco dolorida pelo soco que desferiu no poderoso escudo. Realmente o escudo estava muito mais forte do que o rapaz lembrava-se. Ele sorriu de leve lembrando-se de alguns momentos que passou com sua flor. Não podia negar, estava feliz em vê-la novamente, apesar de tudo.  

            Li parou em frente à porta da câmara onde Sakura estava e respirou fundo, por mais que se sentisse um demônio completo, Sakura tinha mexido com ele, ela sempre conseguia fazer isso. Foi por isso que ele nunca conseguiu ser um guerreiro completo e era por isso que ele nunca conseguiria ser um demônio completo, ela sempre despertaria sentimentos de piedade nele, aquilo não poderia ser admitido. Abriu a porta. 

            Sakura estava tentando pular a pequena abertura que tinha entre o teto e a parede, ela acabou levanto um susto quando a porta abriu e caiu com tudo no chão. Li sorriu pensando que ela nunca mudaria, seria a mesma tonta de sempre. A menina sentou passando a mão de leve no bumbum dolorido pela queda. 

Syaoran (fechando a porta atrás de si): 'Bem, agora podemos conversar.'

            Sakura não se levantou continuou sentada no chão. Li estava parado a sua frente com os braços cruzados, a encarando sério.

Syaoran: 'Desembucha.'

Sakura (levantando-se brava): 'O que você quer comigo?'

Syaoran: 'Porque veio para cá? Foi Emma Daio quem mandou?'

Sakura (franzindo a testa): 'Quem?'

            Li soltou um longo suspiro, imaginando que a conversa seria mais longa do que ele gostaria. 

Syaoran: 'Se não foi Emma Daio quem a mandou para cá,  porque veio para o mundo das trevas e como?'

            Sakura caminhou um pouco à frente dele brincando com as mãos, ela sorriu para a aliança que tinha no dedo e depois  fitou-o com carinho.

Sakura: 'Eu já falei. Vim atrás de você.'

Syaoran (rindo de forma debochada): 'Você tenta me matar e depois vem para o inferno atrás de mim?' 

Sakura: 'Eu pensei que fosse você o demônio que estava matando todo mundo. Você escondia as coisas de mim, usou magia em mim, fugia a noite... (ela o encarou) O que você fazia a noite?'

Syaoran: 'Voava por Tomoeda, ainda não estava acostumado com as minhas asas.'

Sakura: 'Porque não contou sobre elas para mim?'

Syaoran: 'Para quê? Para você me chamar de demônio antes?'

Sakura: 'Claro que não! Se você tivesse me contado eu não tinha pensado mal de você!'

            Ele sorriu irritando mais Sakura. Ela detestava o jeito debochado como ele tratava as pessoas.

Sakura: 'Se você tivesse me contado tudo antes...'

Syaoran (interrompendo-a): 'Como conseguiu este poder? Cadê as cartas?'

Sakura (sentando-se no chão novamente com as pernas cruzada em posição de Buda): 'Eu roubei a chave de Eriol enquanto ele estava dormido.dormindo Na verdade, eu usei a carta Sono para ter certeza que ele não acordaria....'

Syaoran (incrédulo): 'Você roubou-o'? 

Sakura (confirmando com a cabeça): 'Isso... (ela levantou o rosto para Li) Você sabe se ele gosta de Tomoyo?' 

Syaoran (sentando-se na frente dela): 'Eu sei lá!'

Sakura: 'Enquanto ele estava dormindo ele chamou por ela...'

Syaoran (rindo de lado): 'É provável, ele estava morrendo de ciúmes dela antes da gente se encontrar com Arthas e... ' (ele se calou e fitou a menina)

Sakura: 'Eu já sei, você se encontrou com a tal demônio fêmea. O Logan fez questão de contar isso.'

            Sakura abraçou-se lembrando do seu último encontro nada amistoso com o guardião. Li franziu a testa e viu que ela desviou os olhos não o encarando.

Syaoran: 'O que ele fez?'

Sakura: 'Hã?'

Syaoran: 'O que ele fez contra você?'

Sakura (mentindo): 'Nada, ele não fez nada.'

Syaoran: 'Você continua uma péssima mentirosa.'

Sakura (levantou nervosa): 'Ele não fez nada!'

Syaoran (sem perder a calma): 'Continua mentindo.'

            Sakura encarou Li, realmente não tinha como esconder nada dele, ele a conhecia melhor que ninguém, talvez até melhor que Touya e seu pai. Ela caminhou pela câmara de um lado para o outro, não queria contar que Logan tinha tentado abusar dela, até porque o guardião não tinha ido muito longe.

Sakura (olhando para ele séria): 'Ele não fez nada.'

            Li levantou-se e a encarou feio.

Syaoran: 'Detesto quando mente para mim.'

Sakura: 'O que ele fez não interessa a você!'

Syaoran (segurando o braço dela): 'Interessa desde o momento que eu deixei você sob a responsabilidade dele. O que aquele filho da p... (censurado) fez para você não querer me contar e ficar nervosa desta maneira?'

Sakura (sem encará-lo): 'Ele tentou...'

Syaoran: 'Ele abusou de você?!'

            Sakura não respondeu,  Li a soltou tentando controlar a raiva.

Syaoran: 'Filho da mãe!'

            Li caminhou desnorteado, o rapaz passava a mão pelos cabelos tentando controlar a própria raiva. 

Sakura (vendo o nervosismo dele): 'Mas não aconteceu nada! Eu não sei o que aconteceu, ele foi arremessado longe! Eu não sei o que eu fiz.'

            O rapaz a fitou sério.

Sakura: 'Eu juro, ele não conseguiu.'

            Li ficou um tempo em silêncio ruminando aquilo. Ele já não gostava de Logan, mas imaginou que como guardião ele protegeria Sakura não que a atacasse. O rapaz encostou-se numa das paredes e cruzou novamente os braços encarando Sakura.

Syaoran: 'E as cartas?'

Sakura (sorriu tristemente): 'Quando eu estava com as duas chaves, eu conversei com elas. Disse que viria atrás de você e elas me disseram que eu não sobreviveria apenas na minha forma humana, mesmo tendo o poder do pilar.'

            Li concordou com a cabeça.

Sakura (continuando): 'Então elas pediram para se fundir à minha alma. Assim a minha natureza mudaria.'

Syaoran: 'Elas fizeram isso?'

Sakura (confirmando com a cabeça): 'Sim. Agora elas moram aqui. (ela colocou as duas mãos no peito) no meu coração.'

Syaoran: 'Isso justifica a sua presença ser meia humana meio demoníaca.'

Sakura: 'Acho que sim. Por isso você não me reconheceu.'

Syaoran (sentindo-se um pouco mal): 'Há vários demônios que mudam de forma e que imitam formas de outros demônios ou seres.'

Sakura: 'Assim como a sua fêmea fica na minha forma para você dormir com ela.' 

            Li engoliu seco. Sakura caminhou um pouco pelo cômodo. 

Syaoran: 'Então você se fundiu às cartas e agora tem o poder delas?'

Sakura: 'Hum-hum.'

Syaoran: 'E como conseguiu abrir o portal?'

Sakura (ainda sem encará-lo): 'Foi fácil, com a ajuda de Retorno consegui lembrar das palavras de Shyrai e de Eriol.'

Syaoran: 'Foi muito arriscado, poderia ter aberto uma brecha muito grande e alguns demônios poderiam invadir o seu universo.'

Sakura: 'Eu controlei o portal. Assim que eu passei por ele a chave virou cinza.'

Syaoran: 'Seria o normal. A chave era o portal que abria aquele universo a este, uma vez que ela estava no mundo das trevas, não tinha mais motivo de existência e desapareceu.'

Sakura: 'Deve ser...'

            Os dois ficaram em silêncio alguns minutos, às vezes olhavam discretamente um para o outro.

Sakura (rindo sem graça): 'Eu vim aqui para te levar de volta. Pensei que estava sofrendo horrores... (ela virou-se para ele) Mas acho que você está muito bem, não é? É como se fosse um Rei para aqueles demônios.'

Syaoran: 'Eles me respeitam porque sabem que eu sou o mais forte entre eles.'

Sakura: 'Você sempre foi o melhor em tudo, não é?'

            Li confirmou com a cabeça e um leve sorriso no canto dos lábios.

Sakura: 'Acho que não teve muito sentido eu vir aqui tentar te "resgatar".' 

Syaoran (tampando os olhos com uma das mãos): 'Foi uma grande idiotice ter vindo atrás de mim.'

Sakura (dando os ombros): 'Eu acho que sim.'

            Ele levantou o rosto e encarou Sakura que fitava o chão. No fundo adorou saber que a menina teve a coragem de ir até o mundo das trevas, enfrentar demônios, para resgatá-lo.

Sakura: 'Bem, existe as tais brechas, não é? Acho que dá para eu passar por uma delas como você fez.' 

Syaoran: 'Sim, iremos invadir o templo de Gougar. Ele é um demônio superior e protege uma brecha. Antes de a destruirmos, você passa.'

Sakura: 'Você está destruindo as brechas?'

Syaoran: 'Emma Daio acha melhor que elas não existam mais. Acho que causou muita confusão para ele.'

Sakura: 'Bem, então eu passo por uma destas brechas e volto para casa.'

Syaoran: 'Isso.'

Sakura: 'Eu não preciso ficar presa aqui, não é? Eu juro que não vou fugir. Além disso, que vantagem eu teria?'

Syaoran (depois de pensar um pouco): 'Está bem. Desde que se cuide e não faça nenhuma besteira.'

Sakura: 'Eu prometo.'

            Li respirou fundo e abriu a porta pronto para sair.

Sakura: 'Syaoran...'

Syaoran (voltando-se para ela): 'O que foi?'

Sakura (sem olhar para ele): 'Logan me disse que os demônios não possuem sentimentos e você me confirmou isso...'

Syaoran: 'Sim.'

Sakura (encarando-o): 'Eu fui só um brinquedo para você aquele tempo todo?'

            Li arregalou os olhos.

Sakura: 'Pode dizer a verdade. Eu só queria confirmar.'

Syaoran: 'O que exatamente você quer saber?'

Sakura: 'O que você sentia por mim depois que voltou do mundo das trevas?'

            Li não sabia direito o que responder, os dois ficaram se encarando por algum tempo. Ela caminhou até ele e parou a sua frente.

Sakura (sorrindo docemente): 'Pelo menos eu sei que você gosta de mim de alguma maneira.'

Syaoran: 'Como?'

Sakura: 'Por isso pede a ela que fique na minha forma, não é?'

Syaoran: 'Você foi uma ótima companheira.'

Sakura: 'Acho que não... (ela o fitou tristemente) Acho que só fui uma ótima amante.'

            Ela passou por ele e caminhou pelo longo corredor olhando tudo a sua volta. Li sentia um enorme peso no peito, como ele queria dizer para ela que isso não era verdade, que ele a amava, amava com todas as forças que ele tinha. Que nunca ela foi apenas uma amante para ele e sim a melhor companheira que ele já teve.

Sakura (afastada dele): 'Eu posso ver Kuoto e os outros?'

Syaoran (caminhando até ela): 'Não quero você perto deste tal Kuoto.'

Sakura: 'Ele é muito gentil. Sabia que foi ele quem me deu esta roupa?'

            Li franziu a testa observando a roupa colada no corpo de Sakura, mostrando toda as curvas dela. Ele sentiu um calafrio gostoso fazendo os pelos da nuca se arrepiarem ao fitar ela.

Syaoran (virando o rosto): 'Grande coisa.' 

Sakura: 'Bem, não tem porque me negar isso. Eu vou vê-los. Tchauzinho.'

            Ela saiu correndo com aquela jovialidade própria dela.  Li apenas a observou de longe. Respirou fundo tentando assimilar tudo que estava acontecendo na sua vida.  

Voz: 'E então, conseguiu descobrir porque ela está aqui?'

            Li não se virou, já sabia que era Midoriko. A mulher parou ao seu lado observando Sakura sair pela enorme porta que dava para o pátio principal do templo.

Syaoran: 'Ela passará pelo portal que Gougar protege.'

Midoriko: 'Não foi esta pergunta que eu fiz.'

Syaoran (afastando-se dela): 'Mas é a única resposta que terá.'

Continua.

**N/A**:** _Olá Pessoal! Demorei mais atualizei! Hehehehehe Foi mal mais eu sai e cheguei tarde hoje! _**

_Espero que estejam gostando desta fase de Sakura e Li no inferno! Será que a Sakurinha desistiu tão fácil assim de Li? Será que Midoriko já ganhou?!!! Bem isso só no próximo capítulo!!! Hehehehehe_

_Quero mandar um beijão para Ro, Andy Gramp e Andréa Meiouh._

_Beijos a todos que deixam reviews!!!! E estamos próximos do final!!!!_

_Kath_ Klein__


	24. O Verdadeiro Poder do Pilar do Amor

**Capitulo 24: O verdadeiro poder do Pilar do Amor**

            Sakura estava sentada em uma pedra à frente de um grupo de demônios. Todos olhavam-na de forma curiosa. A menina contava com entusiasmo como era uma televisão no seu mundo. Maraki como sempre era o mais interessado, Kuoto olhava-a de forma discreta. O demônio agora estava na forma de Yukito, o que causou grande alegria para a menina. Kyle, Cary e Kasakar estavam conversando em voz baixa enquanto observavam os outros demônios treinando, eles ainda não tinham se recuperado totalmente dos ferimentos da sua luta com Devillus. Arthas estava observando a menina desenhando com um graveto as coisas na areia. O demônio nunca tinha se divertido tanto como divertia-se com a Pequena. Pelo jeito o apelido de Maraki acabou espalhando-se. Arthas nunca conseguiu chamar Li de Li ou Devillus, para ele Syaoran era sempre o Garoto e Sakura, agora, era a Pequena. 

            Arthas ria com gosto do desenho da menina de um avião.

Arthas: 'Como é que este troço voa? Bruxaria?'

Sakura (depois de pensar um pouco): 'O professor de física explicou uma vez. Acho que é por causa da asa.'

Maraki: 'Mas então ele bate as asas?' 

            O grande demônio bateu os braços.

Sakura (balançando a cabeça negativamente): 'Não! Ele não bate as asas! As asas são fixas.'

Arthas (depois de uma longa gargalhada): 'Então ele não voa, Pequena!'

Maraki: 'Ele tem razão. Se não bate as asas, então não voa!'

Sakura (dando-se por vencida): 'Eu desisto, não sei explicar.'

            Arthas e Maraki entreolharam-se e riram com gosto da cara emburrada dela.

Sakura (levantando-se): 'Eu NÃO sou burra!!!'

Maraki: 'Ninguém disse isso.'

Arthas: 'Só que não dá para acreditar num pássaro que voa e não bate asas!'

Sakura (brava): 'Estão me chamando de mentirosa?!'

Kuoto: 'Não precisa ficar nervosa.'

            Sakura levantou-se e ficou em pé na enorme pedra, assim conseguiu ficar quase na altura de Arthas e Maraki.

Sakura: 'Pois saiba que eu sou professora de educação física e era a primeira atleta da faculdade Tomoeda!' (disse sorrindo vitoriosa como se isso fosse grande coisa)

Maraki: 'E agora é um demônio feminino esquentadinha.'

Arthas: 'Antes esquentadinha do que uma pedra de gelo como a Midoriko.'

            Os dois arrepiaram-se ao mencionar Midoriko. Todo mundo sabia que ela era muito pior do que Li, e era ela que mandava executar os fracos ou os que considerava desnecessários. 

Sakura (com ar de poderosa): 'Pois esta nojenta que não venha encher o meu saco.'

Voz: 'Nojenta? Tenho certeza que Devillus não acha isso.'

            Sakura literalmente caiu da pedra com o susto que Midoriko lhe deu, Arthas não sabia se ria da queda da menina ou curvava-se respeitosamente para a "rainha" de Devillus. Os demônios curvavam-se à presença do demônio feminino. Sakura levantou-se cuspindo areia que tinha engolido com a queda de cara no pátio. Ela ergueu-se tentando mostrar dignidade e encarou a figura de mulher. Midoriko caminhou até ela e a encarou de perto.

Midoriko: 'Não gosto que falem mal de mim pelas costas.'

Sakura: 'Eu não estava falando mal de você, estava apenas comentando a minha opinião sobre você.'

            Arthas riu sem querer mas logo calou-se quando sentiu o olhar gélido de Midoriko sobre ele.

Midoriko: 'Você começará a treinar com os outros demônios.'

Arthas: 'Mas não foi isso que o Garoto mandou.'

Midoriko: 'Devillus está querendo protegê-la, mas ela terá que ser tratada como qualquer um aqui. (ela virou-se para Sakura friamente) Não pense que só porque abriu as pernas para ele pode ter mordomias aqui.'

Sakura (sentindo o sangue esquentar): 'Como é que é?! Repete o que você disse, sua galinha!!!'

Midoriko (resolvendo rodar a baiana também): 'Do que você me chamou, sua idiota?!'

Sakura (imitando uma galinha batendo asas): 'Galinha!!! É você que anda dormindo com ele com a minha forma!!! Você deve ser muito nojenta para ele pedir isso para você, não é?!'

Midoriko: 'Cretina, vou fazê-la engolir cada palavra do que me disse.'

            As duas caíram literalmente no tapa, Sakura puxou o cabelo longo e vermelho com toda a força, fazendo a mulher gritar de dor, mas ela não ficou atrás, deu um tapa na cara de Sakura, em poucos segundos as duas estavam rolando no chão, enquanto todos os demônios que estavam no pátio começaram a se ajuntar e a fazer apostas. Arthas ria como louco, ele nunca tinha assistido a uma luta entre fêmeas, além disso torcia discretamente para Sakura, se pudesse até ajudaria a garota. Os demônios que estavam nas outras partes do castelo começaram a se dirigir para o pátio (nossa isso está parecendo a minha faculdade quando tem briga!).

            Sakura estava sentada em cima de Midoriko batendo nela, enquanto o demônio tentava proteger-se. Midoriko soltou um raio em Sakura que voou longe, porém a menina materializou suas asas e pairou no ar, encarando feio a mulher.

Sakura: 'Agora você vai ver.'

            Os demônios olharam assustados a forma angelical da menina, ela pousou na frente de Midoriko. Todos afastaram-se abrindo mais espaço para as duas.

Midoriko: 'Então você é um anjo. Não sabia que anjos dormiam com demônios.'

Sakura: 'Ele é o MEU namorado!'

            Midoriko lançou um outro raio na direção da menina, mas o escudo dela o repeliu sem dificuldade.

Sakura (sorrindo de lado): 'Acho que está na minha vez.'

            Sakura desmaterializou suas asas e aproximou-se da mulher encarando-a  com fúria. Midoriko riu com gosto, mas logo o sorriso se desfez com o soco que Sakura deu com toda a força que tinha em seu rosto. Pronto, agora a confusão estava armada, as duas começaram a lutar para valer. Enquanto os demônios começavam a dobrar as apostas.

Maraki: 'Vinte cabeças de matiax que a Pequena arrebenta com a senhora do gelo!'

Arthas: 'Quarenta para mim!!! Acaba com ela!!!'

            Kuoto observava de longe a menina lutando, sua técnica era perfeita, ele via que ela tinha uma boa vantagem com relação à outra. Os demônios gritavam entusiasmados com a luta, ainda mais uma luta feminina. Li guiado pelos gritos foi ver o que estava acontecendo e quase teve um treco quando viu as duas lutando. 

Syaoran (abrindo caminho entre a multidão): 'Parem as duas!!!'

            Nenhuma ouviu, estavam ocupadas demais lutando e xingando-se que não perceberam a aproximação de Li. O rapaz parou ao lado de Arthas que gritava entusiasmado.

Arthas: 'Isso aí, garota!!! Acaba com esta branquela sem sal!!!'

Syaoran: 'Arthas! Era para você cuidar dela, não para incentivar isso!'

            Arthas olhou para o amigo sem graça. Li franziu a testa e com um gesto fez a sua barreira entre as duas que bateram com toda a força. Mas a raiva era tanta uma da outra que elas levantaram-se do chão e continuavam a se xingar.

Midoriko: 'Sua vadia! Teve a coragem de vir até aqui para roubar o meu macho!'

Sakura: 'Vadia é você!!! Você foi até o meu mundo para pega-lo de mim!'

Midoriko: 'Ele já estava de saco cheio de você!'

Sakura: 'Até parece! Então porque ele manda você ficar na minha forma, hem? Sua galinha!!!'

            Li olhava desolado para as duas. Ele respirou fundo tentando não perder a calma, mas era impossível.

Syaoran: 'PAREM!!!'

            As duas pararam de gritar, olharam para o lado e só agora se deram conta que a barreira que as separava tinha sido feita por Li. Elas riram sem graça olhando a cara séria do rapaz. 

Syaoran: 'O que está acontecendo aqui?'

Arthas: 'Foi a dama do gelo que começou!'

Sakura: 'Isso mesmo! Foi ela quem me provocou!'

Midoriko: 'O quê?! Quem foi que me chamou de nojenta primeiro?'

Sakura: 'Eu não falei isso diretamente para você, então não vale!'

Midoriko: 'Como não vale? É claro que vale. Você me chamou de um animal horroroso e fedorento.'

Sakura (erguendo uma sobrancelha): 'Você não sabe o significado de galinha?'

Midoriko: 'Deve ser terrível, eu sei que este animal é horrível, eu nunca seria uma coisa nojenta como aquela.'

            Sakura não teve como não deixar de rir e Li por mais que tentasse manter a pose também não. 

Arthas: 'Bem, eu tenho o direito a quarenta cabeças de matiax!'

Um demônio: 'Hei quem disse que a Pequena ganhou?! Foi empate!'

            A confusão foi armada novamente, Li teve que literalmente eletrocutar todo mundo com um poderoso trovão para que todos calassem. Ele aproximou-se das duas. 

Syaoran: 'Não quero saber quem começou, mas vão parar de se implicarem. Midoriko, você vem comigo. A-go-ra.'

            Ele virou-se e começou a caminhar em direção à construção. Midoriko olhou de forma superior para Sakura e sorriu de maneira debochada por Li ter mandado-a acompanhá-lo e não Sakura. Assim que os dois entraram pela porta Sakura deu uma grande banana para eles e mostrou a língua.

Sakura: 'Eu quero que os dois explodam!!!!'.

            Ela sentou-se brava no chão com as pernas na posição de Buda e os braços cruzados. Kuoto sentou-se ao lado dela na forma de Touya. 

Sakura: 'Como eu fui burra imaginando que aquele grosso, insensível, insuportável e arrogante ficaria feliz em me ver!!! Droga!!!'

Arthas (bem humorado): 'Quantas qualidades o Garoto tem!'

Maraki: 'Você deu uma surra muito boa naquela metida!' 

Sakura (levantando o rosto sorrindo): 'Dei mesmo! Isso é para ela aprender a não se meter com uma Kinomoto!!!!'

Kuoto: 'Não deveria se expor tanto. Você a atiçou, ela vai querer acabar com você o quanto antes,  pois teme que vc tire o macho dela.

Sakura (revoltada): 'Desde quando o MEU namorado é o macho dela?! Galinha!!! Eu vou acabar com ela!'

Kuoto: 'Ele não é mais o seu namorado.'

Sakura (mantendo a pose): 'Ele pode até não ser o meu namorado, mas isso não dá o direito dela vir  querer mandar em mim e em todo mundo!'

Arthas: 'Isso aí!!!! Vamos nos rebelar contra a dama de gelo!'

Sakura (levantando-se): 'Ela só ganhou uma batalha, eu vou ganhar a guerra!'

Kuoto: 'Não acha que está levando muito a sério isso?'

Sakura (coçando a cabeça sem graça): 'Acho que sim.'

Maraki: 'Vamos treinar um pouco!'

Arthas (lembrando-se que sua obrigação é treinar os demônios): 'Ah é! Isso mesmo!'

            Sakura sentou-se ao lado de Kuoto e o olhou com carinho.

Sakura: 'Está melhor?'

            Ele passou uma mão no abdômen onde tinha um enorme ferimento ainda.

Kuoto (sorrindo para ela): 'Vou ficar bom até a invasão ao templo de Gougar. Não se preocupe.'

Sakura: 'É bom mesmo! Pelo jeito a geladeira ambulante vai colocar a gente na linha de frente!!!'

Kuoto: 'Duvido que Devillus permita isso.'

Sakura (levantando-se): 'Ele está louco para se livrar de mim.' 

            Kuoto observou-a afastando-se em direção a Maraki e Arthas, os dois grandalhões adoravam a vivacidade dela. Ela posicionou-se para lutar com eles e por mais que os dois se recusassem a lutar acabaram cedendo. Era incrível a agilidade que a menina tinha e quanto mais usava a magia, mais forte ficava. Por fim os dois tiveram que encarar o treinamento direito ou levariam uma surra da Pequena. 

Voz: 'A garota é boa, muito boa.'

Kuoto (franzindo a testa): 'Do que está falando Kyle?'

            O demônio sentou-se ao lado do companheiro.

Cary (que sentou ao lado de Kyle): 'O poder dela é muito grande.'

Kuoto: 'E o que isso interessa a vocês?'

Kyle: 'Talvez ela seja a nossa arma contra Devillus.'

Kuoto: 'Pelo que eu saiba vocês juraram fidelidade a ele.'

Kyle: 'Mas você não.'

Kuoto: 'Não vou fazer nada contra ele até ficar bom.'

Cary (sorrindo maliciosamente): 'Você está louco para acabar com ele. Só para ficar com a Pequena para você.'

Kuoto (levantando-se): 'Humf.'

Kyle (rindo): 'Está agindo como humano, Kuoto. Daqui a pouco vai querer casar com a Pequena e ir morar com ela no seu universo como um humano.'

Kuoto (virando-se para ele com um leve sorriso): 'Não seria má idéia.'

            Cary e Kyle entreolharam-se sem entender. Kuoto afastou-se deles, os dois finalmente tinham dado a ele uma idéia que prestasse. Ele sabia que não conseguiria matar Devillus, por mais que quisesse. Mas se ele atravessasse a brecha e fosse junto com a Pequena para seu universo, lá ele poderia tê-la para si. Talvez o mundo dos humanos não fosse tão repugnante quanto lembrava-se. Ele parou a poucos metros de onde Sakura lutava contra Maraki, na verdade ela só pulava de um lado para o outro enlouquecendo o grandalhão. Ela seria capaz de fazer qualquer um feliz, mesmo que este fosse um demônio. 

            Li estava numa enorme sala com Arthas. Os dois observavam um demônio pequeno e asqueroso a sua frente. 

Arthas: 'O que tem a nos dizer, Snigal?'

            Snigal esticou-se todo e ficou um tempo em silêncio pensando se contaria ou não. Li percebeu a hesitação dele e jogou uma bola de fogo para assustá-lo. Snigal encolheu-se todo tremendo. 

Snigal: 'Gougar está com um enorme exército de monstros.'

Syaoran (franzindo a testa): 'Quero números.'

Snigal: 'Uns duzentos...'

Arthas: 'Como aquele filho da mãe conseguiu tantos?!'

Syaoran: 'Qual o nível da maioria?'

Snigal: 'Isso eu já não sei. A maioria são demônios guerreiros.'

Syaoran (erguendo uma sobrancelha): 'Não há magos?'

Snigal (depois de vacilar um pouco): 'Acho que não.'

Syaoran: 'Acha ou tem certeza?'

Snigal: 'Eu não vi nenhum.'

            Syaoran levantou-se e começou a caminhar de um lado para o outro. Ele tinha que destruir as duas últimas brechas que existiam no mundo das trevas. Havia dado a sua palavra para o mensageiro de Emma Daio e detestava não cumprir, mas o negócio estava começando a complicar-se cada vez mais. Uma das brechas era guardada por Gougar e a última por um outro demônio chamado Miroki. Este último seria o mais perigoso e traiçoeiro, até porque ele não era um demônio do tipo guerreiro, era um mago quando vivo e depois de sua morte foi mandado direto para o mundo das trevas. Emma Daio falou para ter cuidado com Miroki. O problema era que Li sabia que teria uma considerável perda de monstros no seu confronto contra Gougar, isso dificultaria ainda mais a sua batalha contra o mago. 

            Syaoran caminhou até uma das janelas e olhou para o pátio onde muitos demônios estavam treinando, provavelmente muitos morreriam, mas isso já era de se esperar, todos ali estavam apenas interessados em conquistar o mundo das trevas. Os olhos do rapaz pararam em Sakura que estava sentada quietinha numa das pedras observando aquele monte de monstros. Ele tinha que fazer com que ela passasse o quanto antes por alguma brecha. Sentiu um pouco de arrependimento em ter destruído inúmeras brechas, inclusive a que Midoriko e Arthas protegiam. Mas pensou que se tivesse uma por perto sentiria-se tentado a voltar para o seu universo para vê-la.

Syaoran: 'E agora ela está aqui...'

            Arthas que estava dando uma coça em Snigal tentando arrancar mais informações do demoniozinho parou seu divertimento e olhou para o amigo. Ele nunca o tinha visto sorrindo por nada, mesmo que fosse de leve. Li apenas sorria debochando dos outros, mas o sorriso que tinha agora nos lábios não era de deboche, era de felicidade.  O grandalhão jogou Snigal longe e foi até Li, parando ao seu lado e tentando ver o que ele observava com tanto interesse.

Arthas (vendo Sakura): 'Ah só podia ser!'

            Li levou um susto, tinha distraído-se a tal ponto de não perceber a aproximação de Arthas. Ele afastou-se constrangido e olhou em volta procurando Snigal.

Syaoran: 'Onde está aquele verme?'

Arthas: 'Eu já o joguei longe a muito tempo. Ele não sabia de mais nada.'

Syaoran (respirando fundo): 'Bem, então acho que é só. Vou pensar numa maneira para atacarmos Gougar.'

Arthas (franzindo a testa): 'Não acha que anda muito feliz nestes últimos tempos?'

Syaoran: 'Porque não estaria feliz?! Só faltam duas brechas para eu destruir!'

Arthas (erguendo uma sobrancelha): 'Não acho que seja por isso.'

Syaoran (virando-se para ele): 'E porque mais seria?'

Arthas (com um gesto para a janela): 'Desde que a Pequena apareceu você anda distraído.'

Syaoran (incomodado): 'Claro que não! Não tem nada haver com ela! Assim que eu matar Gougar, ela passa pela brecha!'

Arthas: 'Não precisa mentir para mim. Você veio para cá apenas para voltar ao seu universo, para voltar para ela. Acha que eu acreditei naquela história idiota de promessa?'

Syaoran (saindo do cômodo): 'Apenas cumpri minha palavra. Não tenho mais nada haver a ver com Sakura.'

Arthas: 'Ainda não percebeu que ela não é mais apenas uma humana?'

Syaoran (parando na porta): 'Do que está falando?'

Arthas: 'Seu poder é maior do que de muitos demônios que eu conheço. Quando você falou dela para mim pensei que fosse uma humana qualquer, mas conhecendo-a agora tenho certeza que ela é mais do que isso.'

Syaoran: 'Sakura é o pilar da vida do nosso universo.'

Arthas: 'O que é isso?'

Syaoran: 'Eu também nunca entendi direito isso. Mas foi ela que fechou o portal de Shyrai.'

Arthas: 'Pensei que tinha sido você, como guardião.'

Syaoran (balançando levemente a cabeça): 'Não, foi ela.'

Arthas (depois de pensar um pouco): 'Acho que ela seria muito importante para a nossa luta contra Miroki.'

Syaoran: 'O QUÊ?! Nada disso! Ela vai passar pela brecha de Gougar de qualquer maneira!'

Arthas (sorrindo levemente): 'Tem medo que alguma coisa aconteça com a sua humana?'

Syaoran: 'Não é dada disso! Eu já tenho um acordo com Midoriko! Sakura não representa mais nada para mim!'

Arthas (sorrindo levemente): 'Sei...'

            Ele caminhou até Li e encarou-o.

Arthas: 'Cuidado com Midoriko, ela é traiçoeira.'

Syaoran: 'O que quer me dizer?'

Arthas: 'A única coisa que ela quer de você é um filho. Depois disso ela vai tentar matá-lo na primeira oportunidade.'

Syaoran: 'Porque diz isso?'

Arthas: 'Os demônios femininos são submissas, elas apenas podem trocar de companheiro quando este morre. Assim que ela tiver o que quer, vai matá-lo para ficar livre de você.' 

Syaoran (rindo debochado): 'E eu que pensei que casamento é que fosse perigoso.'

Arthas (sério): 'Estou falando sério, garoto.'

            O grandalhão  passou por ele e já ia se distanciando.

Syaoran (caminhando na direção dele): 'Mas porque isso? O que a faz ser presa a mim?'

Arthas: 'Oras você acasalou com ela não?' 

Syaoran: 'Pelo menos uma vantagem eu tinha que ter por agüentá-la  reclamando o tempo todo!' (homens, todos iguais!!!! Vocês não prestam!!! Mas como diz uma amiga minha: Ruim com eles, pior sem eles!!!)  

Arthas: 'Isso faz você responsável por ela.'

Syaoran (parando de caminhar): 'Então ela é minha porque eu dormi com ela?'

Arthas (virando-se para ele): 'Isso. É assim que as coisas funcionam aqui.'

Syaoran: 'Ela está presa a mim até que alguém me mate?'

            Arthas confirmou com a cabeça. Li sorriu de leve novamente, agora ele entendia o porque de Kuoto ter tanto ódio dele, Sakura era dele. Ninguém a tocaria até que ele morresse. Ela estaria presa a ele para sempre naquele mundo. 

Arthas: 'Não é para rir. O negócio é mais complicado do que você pode imaginar.'

Syaoran (passando por ele): 'Vamos treinar, Arthas. Estou com disposição agora!'

            Os dois foram para fora do templo, Li fitou Sakura que olhava melancolicamente para o céu de fogo. Ele imaginou que a menina estaria sentido saudades de casa, como ele havia sentido quando veio a primeira vez para o mundo das trevas. _"Ela é minha..." O rapaz balançou um pouco a cabeça tentando tirar os pensamentos de luxúria. Sakura não pertencia àquele mundo e o mínimo que ele podia fazer pela sua ex-posição de guardião era mandá-la de volta para casa._

            Sakura virou-se para ele e o encarou por alguns segundos. Li desviou os olhos dela tentando mostrar indiferença e posicionou-se para começar sua luta contra Arthas. O grandalhão era o único páreo para ele. Sakura fez o mesmo que todos, apenas observou a luta. 

            Li parou em frente à porta do cômodo onde Sakura estava dormindo, sua natureza humana fazia com que se sentisse cansada e com sono. Ele tocou na porta e desfez o escudo que protegia o cômodo. Dormir era uma grande fraqueza naquele mundo, algum outro demônio poderia aproveitar e matar enquanto ela estivesse dormindo, por isso todos os demônios não sentiam sono. Sabendo disso ele sempre tinha o cuidado de proteger o cômodo quando percebia que Sakura estava começando a ficar cansada. Ele abriu a porta com cuidado e entrou no ambiente escuro. Sakura dormia profundamente na cama no meio do quarto, era inclusive o único móvel do cômodo. Ele aproximou-se e sentou na beirada da cama. Li não tinha como deixar de sorrir vendo aquele rosto tão lindo à sua frente. Sakura era linda, tinha um rostinho de boneca de colocar inveja em qualquer humana. O rapaz passou a mão de leve na face fazendo Sakura mexer-se um pouco, porém o toque não chegou a acordá-la. Agora que estava num lugar onde não havia noites nem dias, ficava difícil saber quando deveria descansar. 

            Syaoran sentiu-se mal em ter que acordá-la, mas estava tudo pronto para a viagem ao leste, não poderia esperar mais. Ele a pegou no colo e viu que ela aconchegou-se ao peito dele como uma criança, por mais que quisesse negar era bom tê-la em seus braços novamente.  Saiu do quarto. 

            Midoriko quase teve um ataque ao ver Li com Sakura nos braços, caminhou até ele  P... (censurado) da vida. Ela estava na forma de uma guerreira, com cabelos negros presos num rabo de cavalo, seus olhos eram ainda vermelhos e seu corpo era mais musculoso e bronzeado que o da "Madame Gelo".

Midoriko: 'O que pretende fazer?'

Syaoran (caminhando entre os demônios): 'Fale baixo, ela está dormindo.'

Midoriko (gritando agora): 'Que se dane que ela está dormindo! Que ela acorde! Era só o que me faltava, vai carregar ela até o templo de Gougar?'

Syaoran (bravo): 'Cale-se!'

            Midoriko calou-se apesar de todos os músculos do corpo dela estourarem de raiva de Sakura. Maraki aproximou-se de Li.

Maraki: 'Eu a levo. Cuidava dela quando atravessamos o deserto.'

            Syaoran não soube o que sentiu naquela hora, mas não queria entregar Sakura para Maraki, por alguns segundos sentia que ela era novamente dele. Olhou para Arthas que fez um sinal com a cabeça informando que era o melhor. Li era o líder daquele grupo, não tinha cabimento ele caminhar à frente com uma mulher nos braços. Entregou Sakura a contra gosto para Maraki.

Syaoran: 'Não preciso dizer que é para tomar cuidado, não é?'

Maraki (rindo): 'Oras, senhor, como eu disse, cuidei dela por muito tempo.'

            Li observou Maraki pegando Sakura com apenas um braço. O grandalhão a cobriu com sua capa e a posicionou mais confortavelmente no seu peito. Li ficou um tempo olhando para Sakura já encolhida nos braços de Maraki e desviou os olhos para Kuoto que estava na forma de um grande demônio guerreiro. Ele percebeu que o demônio também olhava para Sakura com carinho.  Já estava dando um passo na direção dele para lhe desferir um soco quando Arthas o segurou pelo ombro. 

Arthas: 'Está na hora.'

            Li respirou fundo e caminhou à frente de todos. Ele olhou de relance para esquerda onde estava Midoriko e para a direita onde estava o seu companheiro de longas batalhas, Arthas.  Virou-se para trás e viu o enorme grupo que tinha sobre suas ordens, porém não pode novamente deixar de fixar seus olhos em Maraki e em Sakura que estava nos braços dele. Ele não queria levá-la, mas sabia que logo que derrotasse Gougar, Raziel apareceria para destruir a brecha. O Anjo não iria gostar de esperar muito. Sakura tinha que passar pelo portal assim que Gougar morresse. 

            Virou-se novamente para frente e concentrou-se, logo estava na sua forma de demônio. Ele começou a caminhar acompanhado pelos seus seguidores. 

            Sakura abriu os olhos e  reparou que estava tudo escuro. Ela sentia ser carregada, parecia que estava viajando com Maraki novamente pelo deserto. O grande demônio sempre colocava uma manta sobre ela para que dormisse melhor. Franziu a testa não entendendo muito o que acontecia e puxou a manta.

Maraki (parando de caminhar): 'Ah então finalmente acordou, Pequena!'

Sakura (sendo colocada no chão): 'Onde estamos?'

            Ela olhava em volta e via uma enorme quantidade de demônios caminhando.

Maraki: 'Estamos indo para o templo de Gougar! Já não era tempo!'

Sakura (ainda olhando para os lados): 'Onde está Syaoran?'

Kuoto (que estava ao lado de Maraki): 'Na frente.'

            Os três apressaram os passos e chegaram mais à frente. Kyle, Cary e Kasakar estavam bem atrás de Li. Sakura esticou o pescoço e viu os três vultos caminhando. Ela franziu a testa vendo a nova forma sarada de Midoriko, reconheceu Arthas, mas seus olhos cravaram em Li e sua forma de demônio. Ela parou de caminhar, uma pressão começou a apertar o seu peito.  

Kuoto (pegando a sua mão e a puxando para caminhar): 'Vamos.'

            Sakura começou a caminhar ainda fitando Li. Ele percebeu e virou-se rapidamente para ela, cravou seus olhos vermelhos na mão da menina que Kuoto segura, ela puxou rapidamente a mão. Ele voltou a virar-se para frente sem lhe dirigir uma palavra. 

            A viajem era mais fácil que a pelo deserto, Maraki sempre carregava Sakura quando ela estava com sono ou cansada. Li como sempre nunca lhe dirigia nem uma palavra, para ele era como se ela não existisse. Isso era a pior das torturas para a menina, mas ela também não tinha coragem de falar com ele. 

Arthas (caminhando ao lado de Sakura): 'Você está bem, pequena?'

            Sakura que estava caminhando olhando para o chão assustou-se.

Sakura (sorrindo sem graça): 'Estou bem.'

Arthas: 'Não está cansada?'

            Ela esticou-se um pouco.

Sakura: 'Dormir nos braços do Maraki não é tão confortável quanto a minha caminha, mas tudo bem.'

Arthas (sorrindo): 'Chegaremos em breve aos domínios de Gougar.'

Sakura (desanimada): 'É acho que sim. Estamos caminhando a tanto tempo.'

Arthas (apressando o passo): 'Agüente mais um pouco.'

            Sakura sorriu para ele tentando passar confiança. Arthas voltou a ficar ao lado de Li e ela viu que os dois trocaram algumas palavras. Li virou-se rapidamente para ela. 

Syaoran (em voz baixa): 'Ela está bem?'

Arthas: 'Um pouco cansada.'

Syaoran: 'Vamos parar um pouco.'

Midoriko: 'Não acredito que está parando por causa da humana.'

Syaoran: 'Vamos parar porque eu quero.'

            Arthas virou-se para trás e pediu para que parassem pois descansariam um pouco. Li levantou vôo junto com cinco demônios alados para ver a localização. Sakura olhava para ele de forma triste. Era ainda difícil para a menina acostumar-se com a nova forma do rapaz, mas agora, não tinha mais tanto medo como no início. Afastou-se um pouco e sentou-se, observando os demônios sentados e descansando da longa viagem. Cobriu-se com a manta que Maraki havia lhe dado e esticou-se para dormir um pouco. Dormir nos braços de Maraki já estava lhe causando uma terrível dor na coluna. Respirou fundo e logo caiu no sono. Kuoto sentou-se ao seu lado para protegê-la caso fosse necessário. 

Kuoto (virando-se para ela): 'Durma bem, pequena.'

            Li pousou e sentou ao lado de Arthas. Syaoran confiava apenas no grandalhão e em ninguém mais. Amizade não existia no mundo das trevas, mas ele sabia que Arthas era o único que realmente temia-o, pois o acompanhava há muito tempo.

Arthas: 'Falta muito?'

Syaoran (olhando para frente): 'Não, já dá para avisar avistar a torre norte do templo dele.'

Arthas: 'Então estamos bem próximos.'

Syaoran: 'Não acha que esta viagem foi muito fácil?'

Arthas: 'O que está pensando?'

Syaoran: 'Não sei, não gosto desta calmaria toda.'

Arthas: 'Acha que Gougar está aprontando alguma?'

Syaoran: 'Ele está nos esperando. '

            Li olhou em volta procurando Sakura. Apesar de ela ser pequena sempre era fácil encontrá-la pois estava pulando e brincando com Maraki ou Arthas. Um desespero tomou conta do peito do demônio quando não a viu, ele levantou-se rápido olhando para todos os lados.

Syaoran: 'Cadê a Sakura?'

            Arthas levantou-se e começou a olhar em volta procurando-a. Li caminhou entre os demônios olhando em volta, cada vez que avançava mais por entre os monstros mais o seu peito doía. Ele aproximou-se de Maraki.

Syaoran (mal controlando o nervosismo): 'Cadê a Sakura?'

            Maraki não precisou levantar o rosto, pois mesmo sentado ficava quase da altura de Li.

Maraki (apontando): 'Ela quis dormir um pouco. Kuoto está com ela.'

            Li nem agradeceu caminhou até onde o demônio tinha apontado. Parou em frente a Kuoto e encarou-o feio. Desviou os olhos para Sakura que estava embrulhada na enorme manta de Maraki. Ela cobria a cabeça para que ficasse escuro para dormir melhor.  Li abaixou-se até ela apoiando um joelho no chão. Levantou a manta e a viu dormindo profundamente. A pressão no peito aliviou ao vê-la. 

Syaoran (sem desviar os olhos de Sakura): 'Quando ela acordar, me avise.'

            Kuoto apenas respondeu que sim com a cabeça. Li levantou afastando-se. Olhou de relance para Kuoto que permanecia sentado à frente de Sakura, antes de juntar-se a Arthas e Midoriko.

            Li estava no céu olhando para a imensa construção a sua frente. Sakura estava voando ao seu lado junto com outros demônios alados, inclusive Kyle e Kuoto. 

Syaoran: 'Vamos atacar agora.'

            Ele desceu e parou em frente a Arthas.

Syaoran: 'Ele está nos esperando, os demônios dele estão bem armados.'

Midoriko: 'Isso não será problema.'

Syaoran: 'Quero passar por eles e entrar direto no templo. Assim que eu derrotar Gougar, os outros se renderão.'

Midoriko: 'Vou entrar com você.'

Syaoran: 'Certo, tome cuidado.'

            Midoriko sorriu para ele e acenou com a cabeça positivamente.

Syaoran: 'Arthas, vou lhe pedir um favor desta vez.'

Arthas: 'Não precisa pedir. Eu vou cuidar dela.'

Syaoran: 'Sakura não sabe lutar. Proteja-a, assim que eu matar Gougar ela passa pelo portal.'

Midoriko: 'E a gente se vê livre dela para sempre!'

Syaoran (contrariado): 'Sim.'

            Li levantou vôo até Sakura e flutuou a sua frente.

Syaoran: 'Vamos atacar agora. Quero que fique com Arthas, ele irá protegê-la.  Fique atenta, assim que eu acabar com Gougar você tem que passar logo pelo portal.'

            Sakura confirmou com a cabeça. Ela desviou os olhos de Li e fitou Arthas. Syaoran começou a avançar junto com os outros. Os demônios alados atacaram pelo alto, enquanto os outros começavam a escalar a construção com suas garras. Sakura sobrevoava aquela guerra, em toda a sua vida nunca viu nada igual. Li estava com sua espada em punho e cortava inúmeros demônios como se eles fossem feitos de papel. Um demônio alado parou à sua frente.

Demônio: 'Ora, ora, uma fêmea!!'

            Sakura voou um pouco para trás, o demônio avançou sobre ela, Kuoto o cortou ao meio fazendo-o em pó.

Kuoto: 'Acorde!!!'

            Sakura estava desesperada, nunca tinha visto tanto sangue de uma só vez. Kuoto segurou o seu braço com força, desviando-a dos ataques de vários demônios até que um conseguiu lhe ferir o braço. O demônio gemeu de dor. Logo, mais cinco aproximaram-se deles. Sakura franziu a testa e começou a brilhar novamente. Estendeu a mão para frente e o arco se formou, ela puxou o vazio e soltou a sua flecha luminosa, mas desta vez não foi apenas uma e sim cinco de uma vez, cada uma acertou em cheio o peito dos demônios. Kuoto a observava, e percebeu que finalmente ela tinha saído do transe inicial de uma guerra. 

Sakura (virando-se para ele): 'Você está bem?'

            Kuoto confirmou com a cabeça que estava bem. Ela observou que outros demônios alados vinham na direção deles e também pode perceber que Kyle e os outros não estavam saindo-se muito bem. Ela voou até eles e com sua espada começou a atacá-los. Não eram fortes, apenas ágeis por causa do par de asas, porém com a rapidez que tinha graças a corrida, ninguém era páreo para ela. Arthas estava em terra lutando, mas olhou para o céu vendo a chuva de pó que caia sobre eles, seus olhos não conseguiam imaginar aquele ser celeste praticamente vencendo todos os demônios, ele só tinha visto uma pessoa lutando daquela maneira. Com esta distração quase que ele foi ferido de forma mortal por um demônio que tentava atacá-lo por trás.

Syaoran (surgindo atrás do pó que era um demônio): 'Está distraído com o que Arthas?!'

Arthas: 'A sua humana.'

Syaoran: 'O que tem Sakura?!' 

            O coitado do rapaz mal conseguia falar com Arthas e já era atacado por demônios, os dois lutavam desesperados com a quantidade de monstros que tinha no templo de Gougar.

Arthas: 'Maldito Snigal? Há muito mais que 200 demônios aqui!'

            De repente uma enorme energia atingiu parte do templo matando alguns demônios, Cary finalmente resolveu se mexer e usar seu poder, já que viu que o negócio estava pegando fogo. Li olhou para a abertura que o golpe dele tinha provocado na construção principal do templo de Gougar. Os demônios se posicionaram para proteger a abertura. Li estendeu a mão à  frente e invocou sua magia do fogo, pulverizando uma grande parte deles. 

Syaoran (avançando): 'Arthas! Midoriko!'

            Os dois que estavam lutando mataram rapidamente seus oponentes e foram atrás do líder, para invadir o templo de Gougar. Sakura olhou para baixo e viu que Maraki estava em desvantagem além de muito ferido, ela deu um rasante na direção dele, e o pegou por um dos braços. Alguns demônios vieram atacá-la mas com um gesto da menina todos foram eletrocutados e viraram pó. 

Maraki: 'Pequena?'

Sakura: 'Segura a minha mão, Maraki!'

            O grandalhão não tinha escolha até porque estava a quase cinqüenta metros do chão e não sabia voar. Sakura segurou a mão dele com força enquanto lutava contra outros demônios. Algo dentro dela tinha mudado, ela não sabia se era a natureza de demônio que as cartas haviam lhe dado, mas ela conseguia lutar com facilidade, como se sua mente funcionasse a mil por hora, vendo cada inimigo e descobrindo como eliminá-lo. Nem quando fazia as rondas na cidade atrás de demônios, sua mente funcionava tão rápido como agora. Talvez porque finalmente estava numa verdadeira guerra. 

            Ela pousou com Maraki e viu que inúmeros demônios vinham em sua direção. Invocou o escudo para proteger não só o amigo mas alguns outros demônios feridos e posicionou-se à frente deles encarando os inimigos.

Inimigo: 'Então o grupo de Devilus tem fêmeas!'

            Ela olhou para os demônios que riam observando a menina, agora ela sabia exatamente o que Li sentia quando encontrava inimigos mais fracos. Ela sorriu levemente tendo pena daqueles que a encaravam de forma debochada achando que poderiam vencê-la. 

            Um avançou na direção dela, mas Sakura soube defender-se sem dificuldade e em poucos segundos o transformou em pó, os outros pararam de rir e avançaram sobre ela, mas Sakura estava tão rápida que os matou sem dificuldade. Maraki observava a tudo com os outros demônios protegidos pelo escudo da menina. 

Demônio: 'Ela luta como Devilus.'

Maraki: 'Tem algo errado com ela.'

Demônio: 'Do que está falando?'

            E realmente tinha algo errado com Sakura, ela cortou a cabeça do último demônio e olhou em volta, desmaterializou a espada e olhou para suas mãos sujas de sangue. Ela tinha virado um demônio como Li. Um desespero tomou conta da menina, ela não soube porque mas seus olhos se encheram d'água. Ela tinha ido ao inferno para salvá-lo do que Syaoran estava se transformando e não para se transformar num demônio como ele. Sakura caiu de joelhos olhando para suas mãos. Um demônio alado voou em direção a ela para atacá-la pelas costas, Maraki gritou para que ela tivesse cuidado, mas não ouve tempo, Sakura recebeu uma forte estocada nas costas, voando longe e batendo numa estrutura do templo de Gougar. Ela abriu os olhos e viu Maraki correndo em direção do demônio tentando impedir que ele a atacasse novamente. 

Sakura: 'Maraki!!!'

            O demônio iria desferir o seu poderoso golpe no grandalhão, mas algo o lançou longe antes mesmo de conseguir completar o golpe. Sakura levantou-se brilhando como nunca. Os demônios pararam de lutar observando aquela fonte de luz multicolorida emanando da menina. Por algum motivo aquilo hipnotizou a todos. Sakura flutuou até ficar na altura suficiente para observar os demônios. A luz ficou mais intensa e explodiu de repente fazendo um enorme clarão cegar qualquer um. Quando Sakura abriu os olhos observou os demônios caídos no chão desacordados. Um silêncio inundou os ouvidos da menina que olhava atordoada para a enorme quantidade de corpos. Olhou para os lados e não viu nenhum demônio voando, inclusive Kyle. Ela tinha matado todos? Entrou em desespero. Ela pousou ao lado de Kuoto que estava caído. Ajoelhou-se ao seu lado e colocou a cabeça no seu peito procurando as batidas do coração. 

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Está vivo! Só está dormindo.'

            Ela levantou-se e olhou para a construção a sua frente semi destruída. Com certeza dento da fortaleza uma outra guerra particular acontecia, ela podia sentir as presenças malignas.

Sakura (correndo em direção a entrada): 'Syaoran...'

Continua...

**N/A****: Olá Pessoal, espero que tenham gostado deste capitulo! Ele mostra muito bem o poder que a Sakura tem dentro dela e posso dizer que ele será mais explorado nos próximos capítulos. Falando em próximos capítulos faltam apenas dois para eu finalizar esta parte da história. Como eu vou dar um jeito em tudo? Mistééééério! Hehehehehe**

Bem quero mandar beijos para a Rô que fez uma revisão super relâmpago deste capítulo! Nossa esta  menina é demais! E para a Andy Gramp que me ajudou bastante neste final da história.

Quero também me desculpar por não ter respondido aos e-mails esta semana mas como todos sabem eu estava dodói. Mas já estou melhorando, então responderei a todos.

Beijocas para a Melzinha, Rachelzinha, Mari, Daí (melhorou do gripão?), DianaLua, Dark Dragon (E ai Felipe, melhorou tb?!) e todos que deixam reviews e me mandam e-mails.

Beijos,

Kath


	25. O Retorno do Senhor do Caos

**Capitulo 25: O Retorno do senhor do Caos**

            Li encarava o enorme demônio à sua frente. Gougar era mais forte do que o rapaz havia pensado, olhou discretamente para Midoriko desacordada no chão e para Arthas que já apresentava muitos ferimentos no corpo.

Gougar (debochando): 'Estou vendo medo em seus olhos? O poderoso Devillus está com medo?'

            Li trincou os dentes. Seus poderes eram grandes, mas ele sempre soube que Gougar era o segundo demônio mais poderoso do mundo das trevas, estava preparado para morrer e ir para o limbo, mas a bela luz atrás do demônio lembrou-o de que precisava fazer Sakura passar pelo portal.

Syaoran (encarando-o de forma fria): 'Nossa luta nem começou direito.'

Gougar (cerrando os olhos nele): 'Vou fazê-lo  engolir esta arrogância!'

            Os dois atracaram-se novamente, tentando desesperadamente ferir um ao outro com suas garras. Gougar rolou para o lado evitando que Li cravasse sua espada no meio do seu peito. Com um pulo levantou-se e materializou seu chicote de energia em uma das mãos. O demônio começou a atacar o rapaz tentando chicoteá-lo. Como um felino, Li desviava de todas as investidas do demônio porém um ataque conseguiu prender seu punho e Gougar puxou-o com força fazendo Li cair com a cara no chão. O rapaz levantou-se rápido mas seu punho ainda estava bem preso pelo chicote de Gougar, que ao mesmo tempo que o atacava com seus poderosos raios puxava o chicote fazendo Li não conseguir desviar-se de algumas bolas de energia. Um clarão invadiu o cômodo onde os dois lutavam, cegando-os praticamente por alguns segundos.

Gougar (assustado): 'O que foi isso?'

            Li estava tão assustado quanto Gougar e Arthas. Nunca em sua vida sentiu uma energia tão forte, mas por mais estranho que parecesse a energia apesar de poderosa não era nociva, muito pelo contrário. 

Syaoran: 'Sakura...'

            Nem ele soube porque pensou na ex-namorada, mas algo no seu peito dizia que tinha sido obra dela. Ele levantou os olhos para Gougar que olhava de boca aberta por uma das aberturas do cômodo, o que tinha acontecido lá fora.  O rapaz levantou-se e ergueu sua mão chamando sua espada que estava caída no chão, armado com ela cortou o chicote que o prendia a Gougar. O demônio virou-se para ele com um brilho peculiar nos olhos.

Gougar: 'Conte-me Devillus, quem é o demônio em forma de humana que faz parte do seu grupo?'

Syaoran (franzindo a testa): 'Do que está falando?'

Gougar: 'Nunca pensei em encontrar um demônio feminino com tanto poder na minha existência.'

            Li detestou o tom dele. Gougar fez um gesto com as mãos que fez Midoriko levitar até ele. O demônio pegou o rosto dela.

Syaoran (trincando os dentes): 'Solte-a!'

            Ele avançou até Gougar mas bateu numa barreira de energia e caiu no chão atordoado pelo forte impacto. Gougar jogou Midoriko longe. 

Gougar: 'O seu demônio feminino é fraco como todos os outros, mas aquele... aquele que eu vi pairando no céu é incrível!'

            Li passou uma das mãos na testa para limpar o sangue que saia de seu ferimento e levantou-se encarando Gougar.

Syaoran: 'Você nunca encostará um dedo nela.'

Gougar (depois de uma forte gargalhada): 'Olhe para você, Devillus! Está quase morto!'

Syaoran: 'Não comemore a vitória antes da batalha terminar.'

            Li estendeu a mão em direção a Gougar que permaneceu no mesmo lugar rindo debochado.

Gougar: 'Minha barreira é impenetrável.'

Syaoran: 'Não conte com isso.'

            Uma enorme rajada de fogo saiu das mãos dele e avançou pela barreira, Gougar parou de rir assim que viu que o fogo atravessou sem muita resistência a sua barreira mágica. O demônio foi atingido com tudo e virou uma imensa labareda viva. Li avançou sobre ele sabendo que aquilo não o deteria, os dois começaram a lutar novamente até que Gougar conseguiu atingi-lo de forma violenta. O golpe foi tão forte que praticamente atravessou o corpo de Li que caiu de joelhos jorrando sangue no chão. Gougar afastou-se dele, também muito ferido, e o encarou.

Gougar: 'Vou exterminá-lo de uma vez!' 

            Ele levantou sua mão e um enorme machado de luz apareceu nele, o demônio estava pronto para finalmente cortar a cabeça de Li quando foi lançado longe por uma força. Ele bateu com tudo numa parede destruindo-a completamente. Arthas olhou para trás e viu a figura de Sakura ofegante parada na porta. Li levantou a cabeça ainda com uma das mãos no enorme ferimento que tinha.

            Sakura olhava espantada para tudo, seus olhos estavam rasos de lágrimas vendo Li quase morto, caído no chão, depois de tudo que ela passou para achá-lo não deixaria que ele morresse. Ela correu até ele e ajoelhou-se a sua frente. Ela não conseguia falar nada, apenas olhava para ele desesperada.

Syaoran (olhou com raiva para ela): 'O que está fazendo aqui?!'

Sakura (afastando-se um pouco dele): 'Eu vim te ajudar.'

            Uma forte energia inundou o salão, Sakura virou-se para trás e pode ver Gougar em pé apesar dos profundos ferimentos que tinha. As pedras que antes o prendiam voavam por todos os lados. Li levantou-se e parou em frente à Sakura, apertou mais forte a espada na sua mão completamente banhada de sangue. 

Gougar (sorrindo para Sakura): 'Como vai criança? Seu poder é realmente surpreendente.'

            Li trincou os dentes.

Syaoran: 'Vá para perto de Arthas e invoque o seu escudo.'

Sakura: 'Mas...'

Syaoran: 'VÁ!'

            Sakura fez o que ele mandou, foi para perto de Arthas que estava com as duas pernas quebradas. Ela invocou o escudo protegendo tanto os dois como Midoriko que ainda estava desacordada.

Arthas: 'Isto está mais difícil do que eu pensava.'

Sakura (com lágrimas nos olhos): 'Ele não pode morrer, por favor meus Deus, ele não pode morrer.'

            Ela caiu de joelhos observando a luta desesperada de Li contra Gougar. Apesar de os dois estarem completamente feridos, Li estava em desvantagem. 

Gougar: 'Mandarei você para o limbo de uma vez!'

Syaoran: 'Cale a boca e lute, idiota!'

Gougar: 'Eu serei o Imperador do mundo das trevas, principalmente depois que encontrei a minha rainha!'

            Li arregalou os olhos encarando o demônio. O rapaz pensou porque Sakura atraía tantos homens ou demônios! Porque ela sempre estava sendo cobiçada por alguém?  _"Simples... porque ela é única. É por isso que você a ama tanto. É por isso que apesar de tudo você nunca conseguiu tirá-la do seu coração. É por isso que você nunca conseguiu ser feliz longe dela!" _ Li assustou-se com seus próprios pensamentos, ele encarou Gougar com mais raiva. 

Syaoran: 'Está querendo o que é dos outros, Gougar?' 

Gougar: 'Você vai morrer agora!'

Syaoran: 'Quem vai morrer é você!'

            Uma forte luz explodiu, fazendo Sakura ser obrigada a proteger os olhos com um dos braços, ela ouvia inúmeros pedaços de pedras baterem forte no escudo. Quando os abriu, viu Li de joelhos no chão apoiado em sua espada para não cair novamente por terra. Ela desfez o escudo e correu até ele.

Sakura: 'Syaoran...' 

            Ele levantou os olhos e sorriu para ela. Sakura o abraçou com força, como ela tinha saudades daquele sorriso, como ela desejava vê-lo sorrindo novamente. Li a abraçou com carinho largando finalmente a espada suja de sangue. Respirou fundo e sentiu o perfumado aroma dos cabelos de sua flor. Ele pensou que estivesse sonhando, como ele havia sonhado em sentir Sakura novamente em seus braços, abraçando-o na sua forma de demônio.

            Ele abriu os olhos e viu a figura bela de Raziel ao lado do portal.

Raziel: 'Parabéns, guardião. Conseguiu mais uma vez.'

Arthas: 'Oras, seu anjo de meia tigela, você só aparece depois que tudo já foi resolvido!'

Raziel (olhando-o feio): 'Nunca muda o seu humor, não é Arthas?'

            Arthas bufou mais um pouco. Li empurrou Sakura fazendo a menina cair de costas no chão, ela olhou-o assustada levantando-se de forma imponente apesar do enorme ferimento que tinha. Sakura sentiu seu coração apertar reparando nos olhos vermelhos e frios com que ele a observava agora.

Syaoran (encarando Raziel): 'Destrua o portal assim que ela passar.'

Raziel (observando Sakura se levantar): 'Ah sim, senhorita Kinomoto. Deu-nos um grande susto quando abriu de repente o portal.'

Syaoran: 'Incompetência de vocês terem permitido a passagem dela para cá! Eu também não posso ficar cuidando de tudo!'

Raziel: 'Imaginamos que o senhor Logan a impediria de fazer tal besteira.'

            Li deu uns passos até o Anjo e encarou-o feio.            

Syaoran: 'Pois o senhor Logan, além de não saber fazer o seu trabalho direito ainda tentou engraçar-se para cima dela!' 

Raziel (não gostando do tom de voz dele): 'O senhor Logan confundiu as coisas, é normal o guardião sentir-se atraído pelo pilar, assim como você sentiu-se.' 

Syaoran: 'Eu nunca a forcei a nada! Deveriam escolher melhor os guardiões!'

Raziel: 'Nem sempre podemos prever o que uma pessoa fará quando descobre que possui poderes extraordinários.'

            Li afastou-se dele, não valia a pena discutir com Raziel. Olhou para Sakura que fitava a tudo assustada.

Syaoran (irritadíssimo): 'O que está fazendo aí que ainda não passou pelo portal?! Eu vou ter que te jogar nele?!' 

            Sakura sentiu uma fisgada no peito pela forma grosseira com ele se dirigiu a ela. A menina caminhou até a bela luz e ficou um tempo olhando para aquela luz lembrando-se do primeiro dia que a encontrou sobre o lago do parque do rei pingüim e da confusão que ela tinha metido tanto ela quanto Li. 

            Sakura deu uns passos para trás e depois se virou para Li.

Sakura (séria): 'Eu só vou se você vier comigo.'

            Li arregalou os olhos fitando-a surpreso, Raziel observou com curiosidade a menina, seu poder de anjo era enorme mas uma das coisas que o frustrava era que nunca conseguia prever as reações humanas. 

Syaoran: 'Está louca? Eu não vou com você!'

Sakura: 'Porquê?'

Syaoran: 'Porque aqui é o meu lugar! Não vê que eu sou um demônio?!'

Sakura: 'Então o meu lugar é aqui também.'

Syaoran (começando a ficar com raiva): 'Não seja estúpida, você não é um demônio! Não é porque as cartas fundiram-se a você que a faz um demônio!'

Sakura: 'Não é por isso!'

Syaoran (gritando): 'Então é porque?'

Sakura: 'Porque o meu lugar é ao seu lado.'

            Li deu uns passos para trás. Sakura estava disposta a viver com ele no inferno? Ela abriria mão da sua vida, da sua humanidade por ele? O demônio não pode deixar de sentir uma felicidade explodir no meio do seu peito. Ah como ele abraçá-la e beijá-la novamente, mas não podia fazer isso. Não podia permitir que sua flor vivesse naquele inferno, naquele mundo banhado de sangue, morte e guerra, seu dever como guardião era protegê-la, nem que fosse dele próprio e seu dever como homem era proteger a mulher que amava. Ele levantou a mão e bateu com toda a força no rosto de Sakura, a menina caiu no chão com tudo. 

Syaoran: 'Idiota! Eu não quero você comigo! Eu já tenho a minha fêmea, não preciso de você!'

            Sakura levantou-se com toda a dignidade que ainda tinha e encarou Li nos olhos.

Sakura: 'Eu não me importo. Não me importa se me despreze, não me importa que nunca me olhe, ou que me olhe com nojo. Eu não me importo!!! Ouviu bem?!'

Syaoran (desesperado): 'Eu não suporto você! Não dá para perceber isso?'

Sakura: 'Eu não ligo, só que eu não vou voltar para lá sem você!'

Syaoran: 'Porque faz isso, Sakura?'

Sakura: 'Porque eu te amo.'

            Li não sabia o que fazer, olhou de relance para Raziel e viu que ele tinha que fechar logo o portal, Emma Daio não gostava muito que o desobedecessem e Raziel não era louco de fazer isso. Li levantou a mão e bateu novamente em Sakura. A menina caiu no chão novamente.

Syaoran: 'Eu nunca a amei! Você para mim só foi um bom divertimento! Uma boa amante! Só que eu agora já tenho um brinquedo muito melhor que você, então vá embora e deixe-me em paz!'

            Sakura ouviu cada palavra como uma punhalada no peito, os tapas não tinham doido nada comparado com o que ele acabava de gritar para ela ouvir. Li não agüentou, o ferimento que Gougar lhe fez estava lhe causando delírios de dores, caiu de joelhos no chão em frente a Sakura que não conseguiu juntar forças para levantar-se novamente.

Syaoran (encarando o chão): 'Por favor... passe pelo portal...'

            Sakura virou-se para ele, Li estava com uma das mãos no enorme ferimento e a outra no chão evitando que desfalecesse de vez. 

Syaoran: 'Eu nunca lhe pedi nada antes, Sakura... por favor... passe pelo portal...' 

            Ela estendeu o braço para tocar a cabeça dele mas deteve-se com medo que ele batesse nela novamente. Ela levantou-se e o encarou ainda no chão.

Sakura: 'Está bem.'

            Li fechou os olhos sentindo uma enorme dor no peito, ele sabia que aquela dor não era por causa dos seus ferimentos, agora Sakura o odiava, o desprezava. A jovem deu uns passos em direção à fonte, olhou de relance para Raziel que olhava a tudo de boca aberta, olhou para trás e viu que Li finalmente perdeu os sentidos caindo no chão. Arthas estava ao seu lado tentando reanimá-lo para que não virasse pó como Lutor. Ela colocou uma das mãos no peito e a outra limpou o sangue que saia de sua boca.

Sakura (encarando Raziel): 'Pode fechar, eu não vou passar por ele.'

            Raziel arregalou os olhos para ela, assustado.

Raziel: 'Tem certeza? É sua oportunidade de voltar para o seu mundo, para a sua família, para os seus amigos...'

Sakura (dando uns passos para trás): 'Eu só vou embora com ele.'

Raziel (balançando levemente a cabeça): 'Está fazendo uma péssima escolha, minha jovem...'

Sakura (irritada): 'Você não tem que fechar logo esta porcaria de portal?!' 

            Raziel olhou para a menina com extrema curiosidade, em toda a sua vida nunca imaginou um amor tão grande daquela maneira, ele olhou de relance para Li desmaiado no chão e lembrou-se do dia que o rapaz abriu mão do paraíso para ir para o mundo das trevas. Não, na verdade ele já tinha visto uma prova de amor tão grande quanto a que a menina estava lhe mostrando. Ele sorriu de leve.

Raziel: 'Cuide dele Arthas! O senhor Li deve estar preparado para enfrentar Miroki.'

Arthas (entre os dentes): 'Você só sabe dar ordens...'

            Raziel parou em frente à Sakura e a olhou com carinho.

Raziel: 'Seus pais tinham razão, você é muito especial, senhorita Kinomoto.'

            A menina arregalou os olhos.

Sakura: 'M-Meus pais?' 

            Raziel não respondeu, entrou na luz fazendo-a crescer intensamente, um clarão fez Sakura fechar os olhos e quando abriu tudo estava novamente escuro, ela precisou de um tempo para acostumar-se com o novo nível de luminosidade. Ela ajoelhou-se ao lado de Li e o virou olhando para o enorme ferimento que tinha no abdômen.  A menina respirou fundo, quando ouviu gritos vindo de fora da construção.

Sakura (olhando para Arthas): 'O que é isso?'

Arthas: 'Estão chamando Devillus.'

            Ela estranhou o nervosismo do demônio ao seu lado.

Arthas: 'Se o virem sem sentidos vão matá-lo.'

Sakura (confusa): 'Mas ele é o líder deles!'

Arthas: 'Aprenda uma coisa, pequena, aqui apenas os mais fortes são líderes.'

            Sakura concentrou-se e com o poder de Cadeado fechou todas as entradas da construção, impedindo que eles invadissem o templo de Gougar. 

Sakura: 'Isso impedirá que eles entrem.'

Arthas: 'Você não vai agüentar por muito tempo.'

            Sakura teve que concordar com ele, ela passou a mão de leve no rosto de Li que estava na sua forma humana, e sorriu de leve. Arthas apenas observava em silêncio.

Sakura (encarando-o): 'Você não o mataria, não é?'

Arthas: 'Está louca? Se eu matá-lo perco minha única chance de sobreviver aqui.'

            Sakura virou-se para Midoriko que ainda estava desmaiada. Levantou e foi envolvida por uma fumaça branca, logo a forma imponente de Li como demônio estava à frente de Arthas.

Arthas (assustado): 'Você tem este poder?' 

Sakura (pegando Midoriko nos braços): 'Nela, eu não confio.'

Arthas: 'O que pretende fazer?'

Sakura: 'Vou mostrar a eles que Devillus está vivo e forte.'

            A menina saiu do cômodo com Midoriko em seus braços. Arthas a observou afastando-se e depois olhou para o seu amigo, agora ele entendia porque o garoto foi para o inferno para poder voltar para o seu mundo. 

            Sakura passou por uma das portas e encarou a legião de demônios que a fitaram surpresos. Ela colocou Midoriko encostada numa parede e bateu um pouco no rosto do demônio para que acordasse. Logo os olhos vermelhos e frios se abriram e olharam assustados para Li.

Midoriko: 'Você venceu?'

Sakura (levantando-se): 'É claro que eu venceria! Você tinha alguma dúvida, Midoriko?' (Nossa, ela realmente encarnou o Li agora! Hehehehehe) 

            Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente e levantou-se ao lado de Devilus. Sakura caminhou e parou no topo da escada observando os demônios olhando-a. 

Sakura: 'Gougar está morto! Os seguidores dele só têm duas alternativas, ajoelham-se perante mim jurando lealdade ou morrerão!'

            Todos ajoelharam-se com as cabeças abaixadas de maneira respeitosa, o único que permanecia em pé era Kuoto e ele tinha um leve sorriso nos lábios, pois sabia que aquele não era Devillus que estava aà sua frente e sim a sua Pequena. Midoriko parou ao lado de Sakura sorrindo vitoriosa, ela era a rainha e conseqüentemente a senhora de todos eles também. Sakura adoraria dar um coça nela, mas tinha que manter a postura de Li ou desconfiariam. Kuoto aproximou-se dela e parou ao seu lado, Sakura virou-se rapidamente para ele, suplicando em seu pensamento para ele não falasse nada. Kuoto debruçou-se na parede com os braços cruzados e cabeça abaixada, escondendo assim o enorme sorriso debochado.

Sakura: 'Agora descansem! E comemorem a nossa vitória!'

            Sakura virou de costas e começou a caminhar. Midoriko virou-se para acompanhá-la.

Sakura: 'Fique aqui Midoriko, não quero que venha comigo.'

Midoriko (estranhando): 'Como?'

Sakura (disfarçando): 'Certifique-se de que todos realmente juraram lealdade.'

Midoriko (sorrindo): 'Claro, boa idéia.'

            Ela virou-se e começou a caminhar no meio dos demônios. Sakura parou e olhou para o lado encarando Kuoto. 

Kuoto: 'Comemorem a nossa vitória... acho que você não tem muita criatividade, Pequena.'

Sakura: 'Não fale nada.'

Kuoto (cerrando os olhos nela): 'O que aconteceu com Devillus?'

Sakura: 'Não vou permitir que o mate. Se quer continuar ao meu lado, é melhor esquecer isso.'

Kuoto: 'Eu nunca vou deixar isso de lado.'

Sakura: 'Kuoto...'

Kuoto: 'Mas não vou atacar um moribundo.'

            Sakura sorriu de leve.

Kuoto (rindo): 'Nunca imaginei aquele mau humorado sorrindo.'

            Sakura fechou o sorriso rapidamente e começou a caminhar em direção ao templo, Kuoto a seguiu. Assim que saíram da vista dos demônios, Sakura voltou à sua forma.

Kuoto: 'Bem melhor!'

Sakura (caminhando rápido): 'Pare de brincadeira, Kuoto.'

            Ela caminhou rápido até onde tinha deixado Li, e o encontrou se contorcendo enquanto suas feridas não cicatrizavam. Kuoto olhou em volta e viu o tamanho da destruição. Sakura ajoelhou-se ao lado de Li e olhou para Arthas.

Sakura: 'Como você está?'

Arthas: 'O poder de Lutor já curou as minhas pernas.'

Sakura: 'Como?'

Arthas (levantando-se): 'Já estou bem. O garoto é que vai demorar um pouco para ficar bom.'

Sakura: 'Eu preciso dar um banho nele e limpar estes ferimentos. Você e Kuoto precisam ficar de olho impedindo que alguém entre aqui.'

            Arthas olhou para Kuoto e franziu a testa.

Sakura: 'Fiquem na porta, meu poder está cada vez mais fraco. Impeçam Midoriko de entrar também.'

            Os dois entreolharam-se e a contra gosto foram para a porta para vigiar o cômodo. Sakura olhou para Li com carinho, pelo menos Meilyn tinha ensinado a menina a cuidar dele.

            Li abriu os olhos e encarou o teto de pedra. Levou uma das mãos até o ferimento que ainda ardia um pouco, mas nem se comparava como antes. O rapaz pensou em quanto tempo estava desacordado e o que tinha acontecido. Ele estava deitado numa cama e sentia que sua cabeça estava no colo de uma mulher, nunca havia pensado que Midoriko tivesse um colo tão bom e aconchegante. Levantou-se com um pouco de esforço e virou-se observando Sakura encostada na cama dormindo sentada. Li franziu a testa, pelo que ele sabia Midoriko não dormia, muito menos na forma de Sakura, a qual fazia questão de dizer que era repugnante. 

Syaoran: 'Quem sabe eu estou morto.' (pensou em voz alta divertindo-se)

            Ele levantou uma das mãos e passou pelo rosto de Sakura que estava em sono profundo. A pele dela era tão macia e sedosa que provocava arrepios por todo o corpo dele. Sakura abriu os olhos e viu Li sorrindo para ela, a menina ajeitou-se e ficou sem graça pelo rapaz ter acordado enquanto tirava uma soneca. 

Syaoran: 'Porque está na forma de Sakura?'

            Sakura não soube o que responder na hora, Li pensou que ela fosse Midoriko na sua forma. Li ainda estava fraco, não seria bom contrariá-lo, com certeza quando descobrisse que ela não passara pelo portal ficaria fulo da vida e poderia piorar. Ela resolveu mentir.

Sakura: 'Achei que iria gostar.'

            Syaoran aproximou-se dela e beijou os lábios trêmulos de Sakura. 

Syaoran: 'Obrigado.'

Sakura: 'Não foi nada cuidar de você.'

Syaoran: 'Por você ficar na forma dela.'

            Sakura arregalou os olhos, Li voltou a deitar-se no seu colo de forma confortável e fechou os olhos. Sakura sorriu e começou a mexer devagar as madeixas de seu pequeno lobo de forma carinhosa.

            Tudo estava perfeito por um longo tempo até que Midoriko entrou no quarto arrombando a porta. Sakura literalmente caiu da cama, e Li também não teve um destino diferente.

Midoriko: 'Então era por isso que aqueles dois patetas não me deixavam entrar no quarto? Para você ficar de agarramento com esta humana, Devillus!'

            Li levantou do chão com uma das mãos na barriga onde tinha uma faixa que segurava o seu ferimento. Ele olhou para o lado e viu Sakura levantando-se devagar do chão passando uma das mãos no bumbum dolorido pela pequena queda.  O rapaz sentiu o seu sangue congelar ao ver a menina. Kuoto e Arthas entraram o quarto xingando Midoriko. O demônio feminino gritava como louca, xingando Sakura e os dois de tudo quanto era nome. Li no entanto permanecia apenas olhando para Sakura de forma assustada. 

Syaoran: 'O que você está fazendo aqui?!'

Sakura (fitando-o): 'Eu não passei pela brecha.'

Syaoran (desesperado): 'O QUÊ?!'

            O rapaz segurou os braços da jovem com força, olhando-a desesperado.

Syaoran: 'Você é burra? Porque não passou por aquela maldita brecha?!'

Midoriko: 'Porque ela é uma vadia?!'

Syaoran: 'Cala a boca, Midoriko!'

            O demônio engoliu aquela ordem e saiu do quarto pisando duro.

Syaoran: 'Eu não pedi para passar pela brecha?!'

Sakura (soltando-se dele): 'Eu não quis, eu não quis passar por aquela brecha!' 

            Li caminhou um pouco atordoado pelo quarto, tentando entender as coisas. Virou-se novamente para Sakura para certificar-se que aquilo não era um sonho.

Syaoran: 'O que você quer?'

Sakura: 'Eu já disse, só volto para o nosso universo com você.'

Syaoran (perdendo a calma): 'Não existe NOSSO universo!!! Existe o SEU universo e o MEU universo!'

Sakura: 'Eu já estou cansada de você sempre falar a mesma coisa! Eu estou cansada de você mentir para mim!!! Eu  estou cansada!!!'

Syaoran: 'Então porque não foi embora?!'

Sakura: 'Porque eu sou mais teimosa que você! Eu já disse, não vai adiantar nada você me xingar, me ofender ou me bater, eu não vou embora sem você! Se você quer ficar neste maldito mundo porque acha que ele é seu, então eu vou ficar aqui também!'

            Li deu uns passos para trás com uma das mãos na cabeça, o que ele faria agora? Teria que derrotar Miroki de qualquer maneira ou nunca conseguiria fazer Sakura voltar ao universo dela. Ele sabia que não tinha poderes para derrotá-lo, ele sabia que morreria num confronto com o Mago.

Syaoran: 'Você sempre faz droga, Sakura.'

            Ela mordeu o lábio inferior tentando controlar as lágrimas, passou por ele o empurrando e por Arthas e Kuoto que estavam estáticos observando a discussão. A menina saiu do templo de Gougar e passou pelo pátio onde os demônios descansavam. Os treinamentos ainda não tinham começado. Ela correu pelo pátio e materializou suas asas levantando vôo. Ela não sabia para onde iria mas precisava ficar um pouco longe de tudo. 

            Li sentou na poltrona do quarto de Gougar ainda ruminando o fato de Sakura não ter passado pela brecha. Arthas e Kuoto o observavam. Ele virou-se para os dois.

Syaoran: 'Porque não a obrigou a passar pela brecha, Arthas?'

Arthas (surpreso): 'Eu? Esqueceu garoto que ela simplesmente fez com que mais de 400 demônios perdessem os sentidos? Eu não me meto com ela mesmo!' 

            Li desviou os olhos para Kuoto que o olhava de forma mortal.

Kuoto: 'Você está fazendo-a sofrer sem necessidade. Porque não assume que a ama de uma vez?'

Syaoran (levantando-se): 'Para quê? Para ela voltar a chorar pela minha morte? Para tentar se matar novamente? Você se acha muito esperto porque consegue ler a mente dos outros mas não se dá ao trabalho de ler o que aconteceu com elas!'

            Kuoto olhava assustado para Li, ele podia ler na mente do rapaz todo o amor que ele tinha por Sakura, e era justamente o que fazia com que ele tentasse repeli-la. 

Syaoran: 'Eu não sei se vou conseguir sobreviver à luta contra Miroki! Eu quase morri tentando derrotar Gougar! Como quer que eu diga a Sakura que a amo, que o que eu mais quero na vida é voltar para o nosso universo se eu não sei nem se vou conseguir sobreviver daqui a alguns dias?!'

Kuoto: 'Eu sinto muito.'

Syaoran: 'Eu também.'

            O demônio afastou-se e saiu do cômodo, Li voltou a caminhar de um lado para o outro tentando voltar a ter calma, precisava se recuperar, precisava voltar a raciocinar friamente de novo. 

Syaoran: 'Preciso treinar! Preciso começar a treinar logo!'

Arthas: 'Seus machucados ainda não cicatrizaram!'

Syaoran (colocando uma capa sobre os ombros): 'Você vem comigo ou não?'

Arthas: 'Não vou apoiar você nesta loucura!'

Syaoran (saindo): 'Eu treino sozinho.'

            Arthas observou-o sair do cômodo quase bufando de raiva. O grande demônio cravou os olhos no amigo e pode ver a aura vermelha dele aumentando. Desde que Sakura apareceu no mundo das Trevas a aura dele aumentava cada vez mais, apenas ele não percebia isso.

            Sakura estava sentada numa enorme pedra olhando para a paisagem desértica do mundo das trevas, lágrimas não paravam de sair dos seus olhos. Porque Li a tratava daquela forma sempre? Sempre fazia questão de humilhá-la? De pisar nela? Ela não imaginou que ele a recebesse de braços abertos, mas também não pensou que seria tratada tão mal por ele! Ela levou uma das mãos à face que Li havia batido, nunca ele encostou um dedo nela, nunca a bateu. Talvez realmente tenha se transformado num demônio, violento e irracional. 

Voz: 'Sempre achei que você era muito especial para ele.'

            Sakura sentiu todos os seus músculos enrijecerem, ela reconhecia aquela voz fria e mortal, virou-se para trás respirando ofegante. Sakura arregalou os olhos fitando a figura que fazia parte dos seus piores pesadelos.

Sakura: 'Você?'

Voz (sorrindo): 'Como vai garota? Continua tão linda como no nosso último encontro.'

            Sakura levantou-se e encarou-o com raiva.

Sakura: 'O que você está fazendo aqui? Syaoran matou você! Era para você estar morto!'

Voz: 'E eu estou. Ou você se esqueceu que aqui é o inferno?'

            Sakura deu uns passos para trás balançando a cabeça negativamente, ela não podia acreditar que o homem que tinha destruído sua vida, matando o seu namorado estava à sua frente. Lágrimas não paravam de sair dos seus olhos, enquanto uma dor apertava o seu coração fazendo-a sentir falta de ar. À sua frente, olhando-a com seus olhos azuis gélidos, estava Shyrai.

Shyrai: 'Confesso que eu não acreditei quando senti a sua presença, mas que surpresa encontrá-la aqui, principalmente porque você finalmente chegou ao ápice do seu poder. Impressionante com conseguiu fazer mais de 400 demônios guerreiros dormirem como bebês.'

Sakura: 'Mas como?'

Shyrai (depois de uma longa gargalhada): 'Eu disse para você e para Clow que eu era invencível!'

            Sakura começou a sentir um medo enorme, ela não conseguia acreditar no que seus olhos lhe mostravam, Ela materializou suas asas e tentou fugir daquele homem porém ele a segurou pelo punho com força.

Shyrai: 'Não vai fugir de mim.'

Sakura (debatendo-se): 'Me solta!!!'

Shyrai: 'Você é muito importante para mim garota, com seu poder finalmente eu vou me tornar o dono de tudo e de todos. De todos os universos!'

            Sakura não sabia o que fazer, seu medo daquele homem era tanto que fazia com com que não raciocinasse.

Kuoto: 'Solte-a!'

            O homem virou-se para trás e riu com gosto de Kuoto. 

Shyrai: 'Oras, pelo jeito arrumou mais um guardião, Kinomoto.'

Sakura (olhando desesperada para Kuoto): 'Vá embora, Kuoto! Ele vai matá-lo!!!'

            Kuoto estava na forma de um poderoso guerreiro, metade humano metade demônio, ele cravou os olhos no homem que segurava o punho de Sakura com força. 

Kuoto: 'Já mandei soltá-la!'

            Shyrai soltou um poderoso raio na direção dele, mas com o seu poder de ler a mente o guerreiro conseguiu esquivar-se do golpe sem maiores problemas. Ele avançou até ele, tentando desferir um golpe, mas foi lançado longe, em poucos segundos estava se contorcendo de dor pela magia de tortura do Mago das trevas.

            Sakura concentrou-se e agora foi a vez de Shyrai ser mandado longe, ela correu até Kuoto e materializou seu escudo em volta deles, o escudo quebrou a magia de Shyrai, fazendo Kuoto parar de sofrer. O Mago caminhava lentamente em direção dos dois, mas seus olhos estavam voltados diretamente em Sakura.

Shyrai: 'Poder impressionante.'

            Sakura levantou-se e materializou sua espada, uma raiva incontrolável cresceu dentro da jovem, se ela estava lá chorando por ser maltratada por Li a culpa de tudo era daquele homem e sua ambição descontrolada por poder. Ela desfez o escudo e correu para atacá-lo, Shyrai materializou sua espada de luz e os dois começaram a duelar, Kuoto não tinha poder suficiente para se aproximar, apenas olhava assustado para a sua Pequena e a agilidade e força que ela tinha. Sakura não era especial apenas pelos seus sentimento nobres, mas por sua força devastadora. Era incrível como havia tanto poder dentro daquele corpo de aparência frágil e meiga. 

Shyrai: 'Está mais rápida do que aquele idiota do seu namorado. Falando nisso, como ele está lhe tratando agora que é um demônio como eu?'

            Sakura deu dois passos para trás atordoada com aquela pergunta. Shyrai tinha transformando Syaoran num demônio igual a ele. O Mago riu com gosto irritando mais a menina.

Sakura: 'Seu desgraçado!'

            Ela avançou sobre ele desferindo golpes cada vez mais certeiros. Shyrai quase a golpeou, mas a menina deu um pulo ágil para trás e armou-se com sua poderosa flecha, em poucos segundos a arma cortou a distância que a separava de Shyrai e atravessou o ombro do bruxo que caiu de joelhos olhando para a menina. Ela correu até ele e começou a golpeá-lo de forma raivosa, tentando daquela maneira livrar-se de todas as dores que sofria. Quando se deu por satisfeita pulou para trás e o encarou séria.

Sakura: 'Você é culpado de tudo!'

            O mago estava de joelhos sentido todos os seus músculos doloridos, mas ainda em seu rosto havia um sorriso enorme. Ele levantou a cabeça e encarou-a. Sakura trincou os dentes com raiva daquele sorriso, materializou sua espada e encostou no pescoço dele pronta para cortá-lo, mas ela não soube porque se deteve, por mais que quisesse não podia matá-lo, não conseguia matar o homem que tinha destruído sua vida e a vida de Li. 

Shyrai: 'Não consegue me matar, não é?'

            Sakura respirava ofegante tentando colocar seus pensamentos em ordem. Shyrai levantou-se e a encarou de forma fria. Ele levantou uma das mãos e fez com que um forte jato de vento empurrasse Sakura para trás, ela bateu com tudo em um rochedo caindo desacordada no chão. Kuoto foi até ela tentando reanimá-la. Shyrai começou a caminhar devagar até eles, com um gesto com a mão direita fez Kuoto voar longe para o lado, ele abaixou-se e pegou Sakura nos braços com um enorme sorriso. Kuoto não sabia o que fazer seu poder não era suficiente para derrotar o Mago. Ele apenas observou Shyrai desaparecendo da sua frente em meio a uma nuvem vermelha com Sakura desacordada nos braços.

Continua.

**N/A: Hahahahahahaha Shyrai voltou!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bem é isso mesmo que vocês acabaram de ler o senhor do caos voltou! Na verdade ele sempre esteve... ah se eu começar a falar vai perder toda a graça. Maiores explicações no próximo capítulo de Feiticeiros II!!!! Já estamos na reta final para a conclusão deste tour da Sakurinha no mundo das trevas! **

Quero mandar beijos para Ro, Andy, Andréa, Rachelzinha, Melzinha, Miaka, DianaLua, Daí, nossa é tanta gente que eu vou ficar perdidinha! Hehehehe mas do fundo do coração quero agradecer a todos os e-mails felicitando-me pelo meu aniversário! Obrigada amigos! Vocês fizeram o meu dia muito mais especial!!! 

Até a próxima semana,

Kath


	26. O Pilar Corrompido

****

Capitulo 26: O Pilar corrompido.

Li treinava como louco, sozinho no meio do imenso deserto no mundo das trevas. Com sua espada em punho, ele fazia movimentos certeiros nos rochedos que ainda estavam em pé a sua volta. Seu sangue fervia por dentro pensando em como Sakura fora estúpida em não ter passado pelo portal. Porque ela quis ficar? Porque apesar de tê-la humilhado e machucado, ela tinha ficado naquele mundo? "_Porque eu te amo!"_ A voz de Sakura gritou na sua mente. Li parou seu movimento e olhou para a paisagem. Ela o amava, ela tinha dito que o amava encarando a sua forma de demônio. O rapaz cravou a espada no chão e levou uma das mãos nos olhos pensando em tudo que estava acontecendo. O que ele faria agora? O que mais desejava era ficar com Sakura, tê-la de volta em seus braços. Claro que sentia falta da jovem como sua amante, Midoriko não era como ela, mesmo estando na sua forma, mas ele sentia falta da vida que levava com a menina. 

Syaoran (fitando o céu em chamas): 'No fundo, sou um eterno insatisfeito.'

E ele sabia que era verdade, quando estava no mundo dos homens, vivendo como eles, sentia falta de emoção. Sentia falta de uma boa luta e um bom desafio, e agora que estava no mundo dos demônios, sentia falta da vida que levava ao lado de sua flor. 

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma dor imensa que o fez cair de joelhos no chão com as duas mãos no peito. O rapaz respirava ofegante tentando controlar aquela dor. Parecia que o seu coração estava sendo arrancado de dentro dele.

Syaoran: 'Sakura.'

Ele se levantou ainda sentindo aquela terrível dor. Materializou suas asas e voou para o templo de Gougar. Ele pousou no meio dos demônios e correu para dentro da construção, tentando encontrar a presença de Sakura. Midoriko estava sentada num grande trono dando ordem para outros demônios inferiores. 

Syaoran: 'Onde está Sakura?'

Midoriko (com uma cara feia): 'Não tenho a menor idéia. Tomara que esteja morta!' 

Syaroan sentiu novamente aquela imensa dor no peito, o rapaz caiu novamente no chão de joelhos soltando um grito. Midoriko olhou assustada e se levantou. 

Midoriko (correndo até ele): 'O que foi?'

Li não respondeu apenas apertava o peito, tentando controlar aquela maldita dor.

Syaoran: 'Droga! Onde está ela, Midoriko?!'

Midoriko: 'Eu não sei!'

O rapaz se levantou, concentrando-se ao máximo, tentando achar a presença da amada. Kuoto entrou no templo desesperado. 

Kuoto: 'A Pequena...'

Syaoran (já desesperado): 'O que tem a Sakura? Onde ela está?!'

Kuoto: 'Um mago a levou... ele a levou desacordada.'

Syaoran (parando a frente dele): 'Que mago?'

Kuoto: 'Eu não sei, mas pelo que eu entendi ela já o conhecia.'

Syaoran franziu a testa, Sakura não conhecia nenhum mago.

Syaoran: 'Como ele era? Qual o nome dele?'

Kuoto: 'Eu não sei.'

Li teve vontade de matar Kuoto, ou de pelo menos dar uma surra naquele demônio. O rapaz começou a caminhar de um lado para o outro transtornado, Sakura estava sofrendo, ele sentia isso, aquela dor estúpida que sentira duas vezes a pouco era o que ela estava sofrendo, ele sabia disso, ele sabia...

Midoriko: 'Porque alguém seqüestraria aquela idiota? O que um mago iria querer com uma inútil humana?'

Li não respondeu, continuou andando de um lado para o outro como um lobo enjaulado, Arthas entrou no cômodo desesperado.

Arthas: 'Garoto! Você precisa ver isso!'

Li virou-se para ele não entendendo o desespero do amigo, mas foi atrás dele, um forte terremoto foi sentido fazendo todos caírem no chão. Li sentiu uma energia enorme, tão grande quanto aquela que havia sentido na luta contra Gougar. Apesar do terremoto, Li se levantou e continuou caminhando até a janela do templo. Ele viu uma luz imensa cortar o horizonte, a energia era tanta que fazia a terra tremer daquela forma. O rapaz arregalou os olhos quando finalmente se deu conta, aquela energia, era a energia do pilar.

Sakura estava correndo num imenso jardim com inúmeras espécies de flores, ela estava com onze anos de idade, pois olhava para suas mãozinhas ainda pequeninas a sua frente. A menina ria com gosto brincando com as pétalas de cerejeira que voavam pelo ar perfumando-o e colorindo-o. Seus pés estavam descalços e pisavam na grama verdinha e fofa. Parecia estar no paraíso ainda mais quando se deu conta que estava sendo observada. Ela se virou e sorriu para o garoto da mesma idade encostado em uma árvore encarando-a e sorrindo de forma doce. 

Sakura: 'Syaoran...'

Ela correu até ele e se jogou nos seus braços forçando o menino a rodopiá-la de forma alegre e feliz. Como ela o amava, como ela o queria sempre ao seu lado.

Sakura (abraçando-o forte): 'Eu te amo, Syaoran, eu te amo!'

Ele a soltou fazendo-a cair no chão, e machucando-se. Sakura levantou o rosto e o olhou de forma assustada, Li estava ainda com onze anos mas tinha tantos ferimentos no corpo que fez Sakura soltar um grito. Ele caiu de joelhos no chão olhando para suas próprias mãos machucadas e banhadas de sangue. Atrás dele um homem ria com um chicote nas mãos. Sakura estava com os olhos rasos de lágrimas, o homem levantou o chicote e bateu com força nas costas do garoto que soltou um grito horrível de dor.

Sakura: 'Não!!!!!'

Ela se levantou e correu até ele, abraçando-o forte. Ela não permitiria que o machucassem, ela não permitiria que o maltratassem de novo. 

Syaoran: 'As cartas...'

Sakura abriu os olhos e viu que o homem tinha desaparecido, ela se afastou de Li e olhou para ele de forma assustada.

Sakura: 'O que tem as cartas?'

Syaoran: 'Eu quero as cartas!'

Sakura (com lágrimas): 'Eu não posso, elas são minhas amigas...'

Li se levantou e avançou para cima dela com sua espada, ele a atingiu na barriga fazendo um pequeno corte.

Syaoran: 'Me dê as malditas cartas!!!'

Sakura colocou as mãos nos bolsos procurando as cartas. Se ele as queria tanto, ela não recusaria em entregá-las. Porém não encontrava, por mais que tentasse não encontrava as cartas nos bolsos. Ela levantou os olhos e viu Li com seus vinte de três anos a encarando com raiva.

Sakura: 'Eu não sei, eu não sei onde elas estão...'

Li levantou a mão e bateu com força no rosto dela fazendo a jovem cair no chão.

Syaoran: 'Mentirosa!'

Sakura (chorando): 'Eu juro! Eu juro que não sei onde elas estão!'

Syaoran: 'Você não quer entregá-las! Você prefere que eu seja espancado em vez de me dar as malditas cartas!'

Sakura (chorando e balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro): 'Não é verdade! Não é verdade! Eu quero lhe dar as cartas, eu não quero que você sofra, eu não quero...'

Li a empurrou para trás, sentou por cima dela e começou a arrancar suas roupas machucando o seu corpo.

Syaoran: 'Vamos ver onde você esconde as cartas...'

Sakura (desesperada): 'Não! Pare com isso, Syaoran, pare!'

O rapaz não escutou as súplicas dela, continuou a rasgar as roupas da jovem com força, quando ele finalmente terminou de tirar tudo que cobria o seu corpo a encarou com os olhos cheios de luxúria. Sakura tremia por dentro, ele não a forçaria... não ele nunca a forçou a nada. 

Syaoran (com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios): 'Eu sei onde estão as cartas agora.'

Sakura estava sentada no chão tentando se cobrir com os braços, ela olhou em volta e viu que tudo estava morto ao seu redor. Todas as árvores, flores e plantas estavam mortas e secas. Ela levantou os olhos para Li.

Sakura: 'Por favor, Syaoran... eu não quero, não assim.'

Ele levantou a mão e bateu no rosto dela com força novamente.

Syaoran: 'Cala a boca, vadia!'

Sakura ouviu aquilo como uma punhalada, logo sentiu Li pegando-a com força e encostando-a contra o solo seco. Ele abriu suas pernas se encaixando entre elas, a forçando. Ela não falava nada apenas tremia.

Syaoran (ao ouvido dela): 'Você é muito gostosa, Sakura.'

Sakura não acreditava no que estava acontecendo, estava sendo violada pelo homem que amava, pelo homem que pertencia, e ele apenas a via como um objeto. Ela fechou os olhos pois Li a forçava fazendo sentir não só uma dor física, como na alma. Quando ele terminou de se divertir com ela como pode, levantou-se olhando-a com desprezo. Sakura se encolheu tentando cobrir-se como podia. Ela levantou os olhos para ele.

Syaoran: 'Já me cansei de você. Tenho um brinquedo melhor agora.'

Voz: 'Então posso ficar com ela?'

Sakura desviou os olhos de Li e viu Logan surgir atrás do rapaz, ela sentiu as faces mais vermelhas do que nunca, vendo que o rapaz olhava lascivo para seu corpo. Um desespero tomou conta da menina. Li a protegeria dele. Ele a protegeria de Logan. Porém o rapaz deu as costas. 

Syaoran: 'Faça bom proveito.'

Sakura não acreditava naquilo. Ela olhava para ele se afastando com o peito ardendo. Só saiu do seu transe quando Logan a empurrou novamente contra a terra. 

Sakura (desesperada): 'Syaoran!!!'

Mas ele não voltou, ele nem ao menos voltou-se para trás. Sakura fechou os olhos enquanto sentia Logan explorar o seu corpo que antes tinha sido de Syaoran.

Shyrai olhava para Sakura flutuando a alguns metros acima dele, uma aura negra a cercava enquanto um brilho multicolorido saía do peito dela, mas que aos poucos começava a se escurecer. 

Shyrai (sorrindo): 'Sofra com seus medos, garota. Sofra com seus pesadelos.'

Ele ria como louco, olhou para o lado e viu a bela luz de um portal. Seus planos estavam saindo perfeitos, assim que o pilar fosse corrompido ele usaria o seu poder para aumentar a brecha e finalmente realizaria o seu sonho de ambição, ele seria o dono não só do mundo das trevas como de todos os universos. Ele voltou-se para Sakura que continuava flutuando enquanto chorava, a dor dela era tão palpável. Ele flutuou até ela e tentou tocar na luz que saía do peito da menina, mas era tão forte que o repeliu. Shyrai trincou os dentes, observando um poder maior que o seu, o pior de tudo era acreditar que uma fedelha daquelas era quem o tinha. Ele voltou a descer e encarou Sakura.

Shyrai: 'Espero que esteja sofrendo muito.'

Li parou em frente a enorme construção a sua frente. Arthas, Kuoto e Midoriko estavam ao seu lado, o rapaz levou uma das mãos ao peito que ainda doía. Olhou para trás e viu o seu exército que tinha saído às pressas dos domínios de Gougar.

Arthas: 'Aqui não é o domínio de Miroki?'

Kuoto: 'Sim. Será ele quem atacou a pequena?'

Midoriko: 'O que ele iria querer com aquela idiota?'

Li fechou os olhos e se concentrou. Podia sentir a presença de Sakura agora forte, porém tinha alguma coisa errada com ela. 

Syaoran: 'Vou entrar.'

Arthas (segurando-o pelo ombro): 'Não acha que está muito calmo?'

Syaoran: 'Sakura está aí e eu preciso resgatá-la'.

Kuoto: 'Como sabe?'

Syaoran: 'Oras não estão sentindo a presença dela?'

Os dois balançaram a cabeça negativamente.

Kuoto: 'Eu apenas sinto duas presenças malignas enormes e é claro a presença de uma brecha.'

Syaoran (franzindo a testa): 'Eu sinto a presença de Sakura.'

Arthas: 'Você ainda não está recuperado. Talvez o desespero em encontrar a sua humana esteja fazendo-o se confundir.'

Midoriko: 'Ainda age como um humano estúpido apaixonado.'

Li bateu na mão dele fazendo o grandalhão soltar seu ombro.

Syaoran (dando um passo para frente): 'Sakura está ali dentro.'

Kuoto e Arthas se encararam e deram de ombros, se ele disse que ela estava ali, eles não discutiriam mais. Entraram devagar olhando em volta desconfiados. Tudo era deserto com poucas tochas iluminando o ambiente. 

Arthas: 'A energia está ficando mais forte.'

Kuoto (arrepiado): 'Eu não sei quem está ali, mas o negócio não vai ficar bom para o nosso lado.'

Midoriko: 'Não seja estúpido, temos um exército conosco!'

Li não falou nada, materializou sua espada na mão e a apertou com força. Ele abriu a porta devagar do cômodo de onde vinha aquela energia e sentiu o ar lhe faltar nos pulmões vendo Sakura flutuar envolta de uma luz negra.

Shyrai (virando-se para eles): 'Finalmente chegou, guardião! Só faltava você para começar a minha festa!'

Li desviou os olhos de Sakura e cravou-os em Shyrai que sorria para ele.

Syaoran: 'Você ainda está vivo, seu filho da mãe.' 

Shyrai (virando o corpo para ele e o encarando): 'Pode-se dizer que estou na mesma condição espiritual que você.'

Midoriko (olhando assustada para o mago): 'Shyrai?'

Shyrai (fitando-a): 'Ora, ora... como vai minha encantadora Midoriko? Está cada dia mais bela e com mais gosto para se transformar.'

Syaoran: 'Você deveria estar no limbo.'

Shyrai (depois de uma gargalhada): 'Eu estaria se eu fosse um morto. Lembra-se que eu vim para o mundo das trevas vivo ainda?'

Li pensou que ele tinha razão, Shyrai não estava morto quando foi para o mundo das Trevas. 

Arthas (olhando para os lados): 'Onde está Miroki?'

Shyrai: 'Vamos dizer que o senhor Li não é o único que muda de nome.' 

Kuoto: 'Ele é Miroki, Arthas!'

Arthas (não sabendo com quem estava lidando): 'Este carinha aí é o tal poderoso Miroki que aquele anjo de meia tigela falou?'

Shyrai (fitando o grandalhão): 'Não falou para o seu amigo quem lhe matou, guardião?'

Arthas (virando-se para Li): 'Foi ele quem te matou?'

Li não respondeu, deu um passo para frente encarando Shyrai de forma fria.

Syaoran: 'Quem cortou alguém ao meio fui eu, não você.'

Shyrai (parando de rir): 'Mas quem vai ter o prazer de ver você agonizando por toda a eternidade no limbo serei eu!'

Syaoran (empunhando a espada): 'Vamos ver.'

De repente a energia de Sakura explodiu fazendo todos serem lançados contra a parede, inclusive os demônios que não tinham ainda conseguido entrar na sala. Li abriu os olhos devagar sentindo como se todos os ossos do seu corpo estivessem quebrados. Sakura estava em pé no meio do cômodo. Sua aura era completamente negra e peçonhenta. Li se levantou com uma das mãos no machucado que abriu com o forte impacto que sofreu, ele olhava para Sakura de forma assustada. Shyrai se levantou também com dificuldade e foi até a menina que olhava para todos de forma fria, seus olhos estavam completamente negros não mostrando nem vestígios do verde esmeralda brilhantes. 

Shyrai: 'Finalmente o pilar foi corrompido.'

Li sentiu o sangue escorrer. As palavras da senhora Mizuki vieram na sua cabeça como uma penosa sentença. _"O guardião deve estar sempre muito próximo ao pilar que sustenta a vida, como se fossem um, ele deve protegê-lo para que não seja corrompido pelos males dos universos. Não se sabe ainda em que forma virá o pilar, mas o guardião deve estar pronto para dar de coração sua vida para protegê-lo, fazendo dele a coisa mais importante de sua existência, pois se ele desfalecer ou for corrompido o equilíbrio do mundo será abalado e tenderá à infinita infelicidade e caos."_ (Quem não está lembrando desta passagem dá uma olhadinha no capitulo 11 de Feiticeiros I – Universos Paralelos, esta frase foi tirada de lá na íntegra. Olha é melhor dar uma lidinha mesmo porque senão vai ficar boiando). 

O rapaz sentiu a pressão mais forte no peito olhando para Sakura. Ele se aproximou de Sakura e Shyrai com os olhos trêmulos. 

Syaoran: 'Sakura...'

Ela se virou para ele sem nenhuma expressão no rosto com uma das mãos o arremessou longe. Os demônios invadiram o salão mas Sakura com apenas alguns golpes, matou-os, transformando todos em pó, os mais espertos fugiram vendo o poder estrondoso da menina. Li olhava para tudo em pânico, nunca pensou em ver sua frágil ex-namorada como uma guerreira mortal e fria. Ela simplesmente pulverizou a todos em questão de minutos. Depois da matança geral, ela parou no meio da sala e limpou as mãos sujas de sangue na sua roupa, olhou para todos mas cravou seus olhos em Li. Ela caminhou até ele devagar e parou a sua frente. Com um gesto fez o rapaz voar até uma das paredes do salão fazendo-o ficar preso a ela. Li tentava inutilmente soltar seus membros. Ele levantou o rosto e viu Sakura a menos de um metro dele. Ela levantou a mão e tocou no ferimento dele descarregando uma grande energia no corpo do rapaz. Li gritou de dor sentindo como se todas as entranhas do seu corpo fossem arrancadas.

Arthas se levantou e correu até os dois tentando ajudar o amigo, mas Sakura com um gesto fez o grandalhão cair de joelhos no chão se contorcendo de dor, Kuoto estava estático no chão olhando para tudo enquanto Shyrai ria como um louco. O terrível bruxo parou ao lado de Sakura e encarou Li que mordia os lábios para evitar gritar enquanto a jovem o torturava. 

Shyrai: 'Que ironia!!! Quem vai mandar você para o limbo vai ser justamente quem você deveria proteger. Realmente, você é um péssimo guardião.'

Li virou os olhos para ele e viu o sorriso debochado que tinha nos lábios. Virou-se novamente para Sakura que o fitava de forma inexpressiva. Ela apertou mais forte o seu ferimento fazendo o rapaz gritar novamente. _"Vou morrer, finalmente eu vou morrer..."_ ele pensava tentando controlar a dor que explodia no seu corpo. Sakura se afastou e Li caiu de joelhos no chão com uma das mãos no ferimento que sangrava. 

Shyrai (olhando para Li): 'Acho que ela quer brincar com você mais um pouco, antes de te matar.'

Syaoran levantou os olhos para os dois.

Syaoran: 'S-Sakura...'

Ela franziu a testa e chutou-o com toda a força fazendo o rapaz cair novamente no chão.

Sakura: 'Cala a boca!'

Li se levantou apesar de todos os músculos do seu corpo gritarem de dor e encarou Sakura. Ela ficou com mais raiva, estava pronta para atacá-lo novamente quando Midoriko se aproximou deles e encarou a menina com raiva. 

Midoriko: 'Afaste-se dele!'

Sakura se virou para ela e sorriu debochada.

Sakura: 'Acha que pode me vencer?'

Midoriko trincou os dentes.

Midoriko: 'Não pense que irá me amedrontar, você sempre será aquela menininha idiota!'

Sakura (caminhando até ela): 'Acho que precisamos terminar com aquela nossa rixa.' 

Syaoran: 'Vá embora daqui, Midoriko!'

Sakura (virando-se para ele): 'Já mandei calar a boca!'

Li começou a sentir todos os músculos do seu corpo enrijecerem.

Sakura (virando-se para Midoriko): 'Agora que o meu brinquedinho está quieto podemos conversar em paz, não acha?'

Midoriko (franzindo a testa): 'Do que está falando?'

Sakura (depois de uma longa gargalhada): 'Vamos dizer que sou eu que vou querer brincar com ele mais tarde.'

Li não sabia o que pensar, estava impotente perante a situação, por mais que quisesse e tentasse se soltar, a magia de Sakura era muito mais forte. Ele apenas pode observar Sakura literalmente espancando Midoriko. Ele fechou os olhos não querendo acreditar no que via, ele tinha transformado a menina doce que conheceu na quarta série num demônio pior do que ele próprio. Quando abriu os olhos viu Sakura dando um forte golpe que fez Midoriko ser jogada longe, com o corpo completamente banhado de sangue, uma punhalada no peito foi sentida por ele vendo a menina chutar o corpo dela para longe. Ela virou-se para ele e sorriu debochando.

Sakura: 'Acho que eu exagerei um pouquinho, não é?'

Syaoran (atordoado): 'O que você está fazendo, Sakura?'

Ela sorriu maldosamente enquanto caminhava até ele, parou a poucos centímetros do rapaz e beijou os seus lábios, apesar de tudo, Li pode sentir que eles permaneciam doces.

Sakura: 'Agora está na hora de eu me divertir com você.'

Ela passou a mão no rosto dele com carinho, desceu sua mão até o peito onde brincou um pouco apertando o machucado dele e fazendo-o sangrar mais, Li mordeu os lábios evitando gritar novamente. Ela sorriu para ele, se divertindo com o seu sofrimento. 

Syaoran: 'Porque não me mata de uma vez?'

Sakura (fingindo surpresa): 'Para quê? É mais divertido ter você como o meu cachorrinho. (ela sorriu maldosamente) E um belo cachorrinho!'

Syaoran: 'Sakura, você precisa ser forte, você precisa vencer a magia de Shyrai!'

Sakura: 'E quem disse que estou sobre influência da magia dele?'

Li arregalou os olhos e fitou Sakura, em torno dela não havia vestígios de magia. Sakura estava agindo por conta própria.

Sakura: 'Ora, ora, estou vendo desespero nos seus olhos senhor Li?'

Syaoran (assustado): 'Você está agindo por conta própria.'

Sakura: 'Claro!!! Olhe para o meu poder, Syaoran?! Eu posso tudo! Ninguém pode me tocar, ninguém pode me impedir de nada!'

Syaoran (balançando a cabeça): 'Não, isso não é possível.'

Ela pegou o queixo dele apertando-o e forçou-o a encará-la.

Sakura: 'Agora, você é meu, Syaoran. Eu faço com você o que eu bem quiser, você é meu escravo, ouviu bem? Meu escravo!'

Shyrai: 'Terá tempo para torturá-lo, minha criança. Agora me ajude a abrir a grande brecha.'

Ela concordou e virou-se de costas para Li que caiu no chão semi morto. Ele levantou a cabeça e viu a menina caminhando ao lado de Shyrai até a brecha, ela levantou as mãos em direção a enorme fonte de luz e começou a emitir sua energia para ela fazendo-a aumentar aos poucos. Kuoto foi até Li e o ajudou a se sentar. Kuoto: 'O que aconteceu com ela?'

Li não respondeu estava atordoado demais para pensar em uma resposta plausiva para o que estava acontecendo com Sakura.

Voz: 'O pilar foi corrompido. Agora os universos ficarão confusos.'

Li se virou para trás assim como Kuoto e viu a bela figura de Raziel olhando a tudo de forma assustada. Atrás dele um exército de anjos estavam com suas espadas em punho para atacar.

Kuoto: 'Do que ele está falando?'

Arthas (virando-se para Sakura): 'Que estamos ferrados.'

Raziel: 'Você falhou guardião, agora deixe que nós resolvemos isso.'

Li trincou os dentes. Arthas e Kuoto o seguraram pelos braços e o arrastaram para um dos cantos do cômodo. Raziel empunhou sua espada na direção de Sakura e Shyrai.

Raziel: 'Shyrai, já foi longe demais com sua ambição!'

Shyrai se virou para ele devagar com um sorriso cínico nos lábios. Sakura parou de fornecer energia para o portal e também se virou para o exército de anjos a sua frente.

Shyrai: 'Se esqueceu que eu tenho o pilar da vida ao meu lado, senhor sabe tudo?'

Raziel: 'Isso não o ajudará!'

Shyrai (depois de uma longa gargalhada): 'Aí é que você se engana!'

Raziel avançou a frente mas bateu forte no escudo negro de Sakura. Com um gesto ela fez com que demônios se levantassem do limbo e atacassem o exército de anjos de Raziel. Quanto mais os anjos matavam mais e mais demônios surgiam do limbo. Arthas e Kuoto entraram na luta até para defender a pele deles, Li também foi obrigado a pegar na espada novamente. Ele parou de costas a Raziel que lutava com sua espada de energia.

Raziel: 'Precisa fazê-la parar!'

Syaoran (depois de matar um demônio): 'Me diz como?!'

Raziel: 'Eu vou lá saber! Nunca estive nesta situação!'

Li se afastou dele e matou mais um demônio, ele olhou para Sakura que brilhava envolvida na sua aura negra. _"O que eu faço? O quê?"_ Ele avançou até Sakura e Shyrai que apenas observavam a batalha.

Syaoran: 'Pare com isso, Sakura!'

Ela se voltou para ele e o encarou novamente sorrindo debochada, ela estava se divertindo com aquilo. Dois demônios atacaram Li ao mesmo tempo mas o rapaz conseguiu matar os dois. Ele ficou na sua forma de humano, mesmo sabendo que isso limitaria ainda mais o seu poder.

Syaoran: 'Acorde, Sakura! Olhe a loucura que você está fazendo?'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Não adianta ficar na sua forma humana, idiota. Eu não ligo para isso.'

Li não deu ouvidos, caminhou até Sakura e parou a sua frente a encarando.

Syaoran: 'O que pretende fazer?'

Sakura (franzindo a testa): 'Eu mandei você ficar quieto!'

Sakura começou a atacá-lo com chutes e socos. Li tentava se proteger mas a menina estava muito mais rápida do que ele, que além de ferido não conseguia atacá-la. Por fim acabou sendo atingindo por inúmeros golpes poderosos e caiu de joelhos no chão. 

Sakura o envolveu novamente na sua magia e o levantou, fazendo-o ficar estático, ela parou a sua frente e o encarou nos olhos.

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Estes anjos chatos estão atrapalhando a nossa brincadeira, mas não se preocupe, logo que eles forem exterminados a gente continua...'

Syaoran: 'Porque isso tudo, Sakura?'

Ela o beijou novamente enquanto sua mão apertou levemente as partes baixas do ex-namorado. Li arregalou os olhos observando o sorriso malicioso dela. Ela se afastou um pouco e encarou os demônios lutando contra os anjos. 

Syaoran (tentando juntar suas últimas forças): 'Tem que parar, Sakura. Esta não é você, não é a menina que eu conheci e por quem me apaixonei.'

Sakura (virando-se para ele): 'Ué, mas você não me largou para vir ser o novo reprodutor do mundo das trevas?' 

Syaoran: 'Logan estava enganado...'

Sakura (interrompendo-o): 'Você me largou! Abandonou-me! Usou-me até quando queria, até quando achou que seria divertido para você. Aí, quando enjoou, me entregou para aquele idiota do Logan!!!'

Syaoran: 'Eu não pensei que ele fosse...'

Sakura (começando a ficar descontrolada): 'Que ele fosse tentar me estuprar?! Você nunca pensa em nada que não seja o seu umbigo!!!'

Syaoran: 'Não é verdade!'

Sakura: 'Cale-se não quero que você fale! Não quero ouvir o som da sua voz!'

Ela bateu no rosto dele com força abrindo um corte na boca do rapaz. Sakura observou que ele permanecia olhando o chão enquanto o sangue saía de sua boca. Li se virou para ela e deu um leve sorriso.

Syaoran: 'O poder é bom, não?'

Sakura (franzindo a testa): 'O que disse?'

Syaoran: 'Como está se sentindo sabendo que pode matar a todos com um estalar de dedos?'

Sakura deu um passo para trás, encarando-o séria. A magia que imobilizava o rapaz cessou e ele caiu de joelhos no chão, mau conseguindo ficar em pé.

Syaoran: 'Agora você sabe pelo que eu passei.'

Sakura: 'Não me compare a você! Eu sou muito mais poderosa, sua magia e seu poder não são nada perto dos meus!!! Não é irônico senhor Li? Você foi sempre metido a me proteger e agora não consegue nem se proteger de mim!'

Ele levantou o rosto para ela, fitando-a.

Sakura: 'Aposto como está pensando que deveria ter me deixado morrer, aquelas inúmeras vezes que me salvou, não é?'

Syaoran (sorrindo de leve): 'Nunca me arrependeria de ter salvado você, Sakura.'

Sakura: 'Mentiroso!'

A menina o chicoteou com um feixe de energia, Li gritou finalmente de dor ao receber a chicotada.

Sakura: 'Como é o gosto da humilhação, senhor Li?'

Syaoran: 'Não é a primeira vez que eu sou espancado.'

De repente Sakura ouviu seu nome, ela se virou para trás e viu um menino de mais ou menos três anos de idade entre aquele monte de demônios lutando. Ele tinha os olhos verdes e os cabelos cor de mel. O menino olhava para tudo assustado enquanto tentava se desviar de anjos e demônios lutando. 

Sakura: 'Shaolin...'

Li levantou a cabeça apesar de todos os seus músculos estarem gritando de dor. Olhou para Sakura que permanecia como uma tonta olhando para o nada, ou melhor para a imensa guerra que era travada paralela a luta dos dois. Sakura deu uns passos a frente um pouco desnorteada.

Sakura: 'Venha cá meu filho... venha...'

O menino olhou para ela e sorriu, Sakura sorriu para ele e se ajoelhou com os braços estendidos para frente pronta para receber a criança. Li se levantou observando a garota. Sakura tinha finalmente enlouquecido. De que filho ela estava falando?

Syaoran: 'Sakura...'

Ela se virou para ele e finalmente o rapaz pode ver lágrimas nos olhos dela.

Sakura (sorrindo docemente): 'É o nosso filho, Syaoran. Eu não o perdi.'

Li olhou para ela em desespero, Sakura realmente tinha enlouquecido. Ele sempre soube que ela nunca tinha superado o fato de ter perdido o filho que eles fizeram na primeira vez que se amaram. Ela se virou para a criança novamente e não o encontrou. Sakura se levantou e fez todos, anjos e demônios, serem jogado longe.

Sakura: 'Cadê o meu filho?! Shoalin! Cadê você? A Mamãe está aqui, ela não vai mais machucar o papai, venha cá meu filho... (Sakura caiu de joelhos olhando para os lados)... por favor... venha cá meu filho... por favor....'

Li conseguiu se levantar e encostou-se à parede mais próxima olhando desesperado para Sakura que procurava o filho deles.

Sakura (chorando): 'Eu o perdi de novo... eu o perdi (ela se virou para Li) Eu perdi nosso filho de novo, Syaoran...'

Li abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas não conseguia. Caminhou até Sakura que estava abaixada abraçando os seus próprios joelhos. Enquanto chamava o filho baixinho, sua aura começou a apresentar pequenos raios coloridos novamente em meio a imensidão negra que a cobria.

Shyrai que até agora apenas tinha apreciado a enorme guerra que estava sendo travada olhou para Sakura e viu que ela começava a ser tentada para o bem novamente. Ele franziu a testa e começou a caminhar até ela. Li percebeu a aproximação dele e aproveitando o momento de dúvida de Sakura pegou sua espada e o encarou.

Syaoran: 'Agora, é entre eu e você apenas.'

Shyrai (rindo): 'Você me dá pena. Seu estado está pior do que quando me enfrentou no caos.'

Syaoran: 'Ai que você se engana.'

Ele se concentrou e voltou a sua forma de demônio. Shyrai materializou sua espada de energia e o atacou, os dois começaram a duelar novamente, porém diferente do caos agora destruíam a tudo. Os demônios de Sakura começaram a enfraquecer fazendo com que os anjos facilmente os derrotassem. A menina caiu no chão como se estivesse lutando contra si própria enquanto chamava o nome do suposto filho. Raziel se ajoelhou a sua frente e tocou em seu ombro. Como ele queria ajudá-la mas ela teria que enfrentar aquela luta sozinha.

Kuoto ajudou Arthas a levantar, os dois estavam muito feridos para tentar auxiliar Li na sua luta contra Shyrai, até porque pelo jeito o rapaz não queria que ninguém se metesse naquilo.

Shyrai: 'Vou matá-lo de uma vez, inseto!!!'

Syaoran: 'Você nunca muda o lado do disco, Shyrai?'

Shyrai: 'Vou fazê-lo engolir a sua arrogância.'

Syaoran (golpeando-o): 'Eu não disse, mais de três anos e você sempre fala a mesma coisa!'

Alguns anjos quiseram ajudar o rapaz na luta, mas Raziel os impediu. Aquela deveria ser uma luta do guardião, ele era o destinado a isso. Sakura continuava ainda em estado de transe, Raziel olhava para ela preocupado. Li tinha atingido-a de alguma forma e talvez ele fosse o único que poderia salvá-la. Kuoto se ajoelhou na frente de Sakura e tentou entrar na mente dela, talvez ele pudesse ajudá-la, porém ele foi arremessado longe. A energia dela era muito forte o que o impossibilitava de ler seus pensamentos. Raziel o ajudou a se levantar.

Raziel: 'Sei que quer ajudá-la, mas temo que não possa.'

Kuoto (tentando se recuperar): 'Nunca senti energia tão forte!'

Os dois olharam para a luta de Li e Shyrai. Os anjos estavam de boca aberta vendo a garra com que Li lutava, não era a toa que Emma Daio tinha lhe dado a missão de salvar não só o seu universo como todos. O rapaz apesar de ter um poder estrondoso não tinha sido corrompido por ele. Ele fora tentado, mas conseguiu sair do abismo sozinho, ou melhor, o amor que ele tinha quardado dentro dele era tão grande que não o tinha mudado.

Apesar de ferido e sangrando Li era melhor lutador que Shyrai e os golpes e magias do bruxo já não faziam efeito nele, por fim acabou golpeando-o de forma fatal. Shyrai caiu de joelhos no chão desesperado. Sua última visão foi novamente de Li e logo se transformou em pó.

Arthas: 'Ele conseguiu.'

Kuoto: 'Sim.'

Li caiu de joelhos com as duas mãos no chão para se apoiar. Um terremoto começou. A terra tremia enquanto as colunas que ainda estavam em pé do enorme templo começavam a ceder. 

Raziel (olhando para o teto): 'Vai desmoronar!' 

Kuoto tentou chegar perto de Sakura mas a energia dela o repelia forte. Alguns anjos tentaram chegar perto dela, porém todos foram repelidos. Arthas foi até Li e o levantou.

Arthas: 'Precisamos sair daqui, garoto!'

Syaoran: 'Onde está a Sakura?'

Arthas: 'Ela enlouqueceu de vez! Está chamando por um tal de Shaolin!

Li sabia que era este o nome que os dois tinham escolhido para colocar no filho deles. Por algum motivo Sakura tinha visto o filho. talvez seu poder fosse tanto, que a fez dar vida, aos seus olhos o que ela sempre havia sonhado e ele sabia que ela nunca tinha se perdoado por ter perdido aquela criança. 

Arthas: 'Vamos embora, garoto. Ou vamos morrer!'

O grandalhão já estava arrastando Li para fora da construção. Raziel gritava para que os anjos entrassem o quanto antes no portal. Li se deteve, aquela era a última chance de Sakura voltar para o mundo dela. Ele não podia permitir que ela permanecesse no mundo das trevas. Ele se soltou de Arthas e pediu para o grandalhão continuar seu caminho para a saída junto com Kuoto. Correu até Raziel.

Syaoran: 'Sakura precisa passar pela brecha.'

Raziel: 'Ela foi corrompida, não podemos ajudá-la mais.'

Syaoran (sentindo o sangue ferver): 'Como é que é? Vocês não a ajudarão?'

Raziel: 'Não podemos fazer nada!'

Li olhou para os lados e encontrou Sakura encolhida no canto chorando como uma criança, lutando contra ela mesma e a sua dor.

Syaoran: 'Fiz o que Emma Daio me pediu, você tem a obrigação de me fazer este favor. Destrua a brecha só depois que ela passar.'

Raziel: 'Não posso fazer isso!'

Syaoran (gritando): 'Pode e vai!!!'

Ele foi até Sakura desviando das pedras que caíam do teto. Li se ajoelhou ao lado da menina e estendeu a mão para ela. Logo sentiu uma dor enorme o repelindo. O rapaz respirou fundo, ele sabia que ia sofrer mas tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Fechou os olhos e pegou Sakura abraçando-a forte contra o peito, a magia que a envolvia e a torturava tinha o envolvido por completo. Raziel olhou para Li que abraçava Sakura e sentiu uma enorme dor no peito, ele não poderia fazer mais nada por eles. Olhou para cima e viu o teto já semi destruído, era questão de segundos para que tudo viesse abaixo, entrou na luz e logo uma explosão de luz iluminou o cômodo e finalmente desapareceu. A brecha tinha sido fechada. 

Syaoran (apertando-a em seus braços): 'Shiiiii ninguém vai mais te machucar, minha flor. Eu juro que ninguém mais vai te machucar.'

Quando o rapaz conseguiu abrir os olhos se viu no meio do desmoronamento do templo de Miroki. Ele tinha Sakura ainda em estado de choque nos seus braços, olhou para onde deveria estar a brecha e não viu nada. Raziel não o havia esperado. Ferido daquela maneira não conseguiria carregar Sakura para fora do templo. Ele a apertou mais forte nos braços enquanto o seu escudo os protegeu dos pedregulhos que começaram a cair do teto. 

Sakura abriu os olhos e viu tudo escuro, ela sentiu que estava nos braços de uma pessoa, mas não era de uma pessoa qualquer, ela podia se sentir envolvida nos braços de Syaoran.

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Syaoran...'

Syaoran: 'Sim.'

Ela levou um susto ao ouvir a voz dele, mas sorriu mais forte.

Sakura: 'Onde estamos? Porque está tudo escuro e silencioso?'

Apesar de sentir dores por todo o corpo o rapaz levantou a mão e materializou um dos seus talismãs, ele sabia que Sakura não gostava de escuro, lembrou-se do episódio dos dois no elevador.

Syaoran: 'Deus do fogo, vinde a mim.'

Logo uma chama mágica foi acesa, Li colocou-a no chão iluminando assim o ambiente. Sakura se afastou um pouco dele olhando em volta. Havia inúmeras pedras os cercando. Ela olhou assustada para tudo.

Sakura: 'Estamos presos.'

Syaoran: 'Sim, estamos. O meu escudo não vai agüentar por muito tempo.'

Ela olhou para cima e viu o escudo de Li rachando, logo materializou o seu escudo podendo assim fazer o rapaz descansar um pouco. Li fechou os olhos e respirou fundo tentando controlar a dor dos inúmeros ferimentos que tinha no corpo. Sakura olhava para ele com os olhos rasos de lágrimas. 

Sakura: 'Me desculpe...'

Syaoran (forçando um sorriso): 'Não precisa se desculpar. Você não teve culpa.'

Sakura (balançando a cabeça): 'Eu acho que enlouqueci, eu não queria te machucar... eu não queria...'

Ela se abraçou a ele chorando mais alto do que o de costume, Li a abraçou com ternura e beijou a cabeça da sua amada.

Syaoran: 'Eu sei que você não queria.'

Sakura (ainda ao peito dele): 'Eu sou um monstro! Eu sou um monstro!!!'

Syaoran: 'Claro que não é!

Sakura: 'Eu sou! Eu te machuquei muito, eu te machuquei de novo!!!'

Syaoran: 'Eu também passei por isso, lembra-se? Quase matei o Yanamoto!'

Sakura: 'Mas nunca me machucou!'

Syaoran: 'E o que eu fiz você sofrer com as minhas mentiras e loucuras?'

Sakura (soluçando): 'É diferente...'

Syaoran (passando a mão nos cabelos dela): 'Não, não é.'

Ela levantou o rosto e sorriu para ele docemente. Li não teve como não sorrir para aquelas duas belas esmeraldas cintilantes.

Sakura: 'Eu vi o nosso filho. Ele é tão lindo.'

Li engoliu em seco, ele sabia que aquilo tinha sido fruto do delírio de Sakura. 

Syaoran: 'Sakura...'

Sakura: 'Eu não sou louca, eu vi! Era ele, era Shaolin...'

Ele abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas ela continuou.

Sakura: 'Ele é igual a você quando pequeno, lindo igual a você, só tem os olhos verdes e os cabelos castanhos claros. Ele é lindo, Syaoran.'

Syaoran (abraçando Sakura): 'Sim, eu imagino que ele seja lindo.'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Seremos finalmente uma família.'

Syaoran: 'Preste atenção, Sakura. Você precisa sair daqui. O seu escudo também não vai agüentar por muito tempo.'

Sakura (abraçando-o com força): 'Não, eu já disse que não vou embora sem você, Syaoran. Eu não vou mais me separar de você, nunca mais, nunca!'

Li encostou a sua cabeça na pedra que apoiava as suas costas e sorriu novamente, era tão maravilhoso ter Sakura novamente em seus braços, não tinha forma melhor para se morrer do que sentindo-a em seus braços. Ele levantou a mão e começou a acariciar os cabelos sedosos de sua amada.

Syaoran: 'Não podemos ficar juntos, Sakura.'

Sakura: 'Não é verdade! Eu vou ficar junto de você para sempre. (ela o encarou) Eu, você e o nosso filho.'

Syaoran: 'Você precisa sair daqui.'

Sakura: 'O portal já foi fechado! Eu não tenho mais como voltar para o meu mundo, Syaoran. Por favor me deixe ficar com você, me deixe morrer com você.'

Syaoran franziu a testa e a apertou mais nos seu braços, ela tinha razão. A última chance que ela tinha para voltar para o seu universo tinha sido fechada, talvez fosse melhor ela morrer e encontrar o paraíso do que viver naquele inferno por toda a eternidade. Apesar de sentir uma dor enorme no peito o rapaz concordou com a cabeça. Os dois ficaram assim por um longo tempo, apenas abraçados. 

Sakura: 'Como é o céu?'

Syaoran: 'Um lugar lindo. Tenho certeza que você irá gostar. Também vai poder reencontrar os seus pais.'

Sakura: 'Você viu o seu pai?'

Syaoran (confirmando com a cabeça): 'E os seus também, sua mãe é uma mulher muito bonita, tão linda quanto você.'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Você a viu?'

Syaoran: 'Sim.'

Sakura (fechando o sorriso): 'E o que vai acontecer com você?'

Syaoran (depois de respirar fundo): 'Eu não sei.'

Sakura: 'Eu não quero me separar de você! Eu prefiro viver aqui, assim, para sempre.'

Syaoran (abraçou-a mais forte): 'Eu também, mas as coisas não são como a gente quer.'

Sakura: 'Sabe o que eu mais queria no mundo, Syaoran?'

Syaoran: 'O que, minha flor?'

Sakura: 'Que nada disso estivesse acontecendo, que nada tivesse acontecido. Que fossemos pessoas normais, sem magia, sem poderes, sem nada. Apenas duas pessoas comuns que um dia se encontrassem, se apaixonassem, casassem e tivessem filhos. Era só isso que eu queria, que fossemos humanos comuns que nem sonhassem com magia e poderes.'

Syaoran (sorrindo de leve): 'A magia nos uniu, Sakura.'

Syaoran: 'Mas nos separou tantas vezes, meu amor.'

Ele concordou com ela, talvez se não tivessem magia não teriam se encontrado, mas também não teriam se separado e sofrido tantas vezes.

Sakura: 'É isso que eu mais desejo na vida, que fossemos humanos comuns.'

Ele passou sua mão nas costas da menina já sentindo os seus sentidos desfalecerem, ele estava morrendo novamente. Sentia a mesma sensação de cansaço e sono. Sakura pressentiu isso e se afastou um pouco dele fitando seu rosto lívido de Li. Ela mal controlava as lágrimas vendo o rapaz aos poucos morrendo. 

Syaoran (abrindo os olhos e fitando-a com carinho): 'Eu sempre te amei minha flor... (ele fechou os olhos buscando suas últimas forças) ... e sempre vou te amar.'

Li abriu os olhos novamente e sorriu para ela, Sakura se inclinou e beijou os lábios tão amados quando se afastou viu que Li finalmente havia perdido os sentidos. A chama mágica que queimava o ofuro que os iluminava apagou. Sakura se abraçou ao homem que amava soluçando.

Sakura: 'Eu também sempre vou te amar, meu pequeno lobo.'

Ela finalmente desfez o escudo que protegia os dois. Do lado de fora, observando o monte de pedras que era o templo de Miroki estavam Arthas e Kuoto. 

Kuoto: 'Eles não conseguiram sair.'

Arthas não conseguia falar nada apenas observava o enorme monte de pedras. De repente uma explosão de luz fez os dois esconderem os olhos com os braços, quando puderam abri-los viram dois feixes de luz cruzando o céu, um era rosa e ou outro verde.

Arthas: 'Que diabos foi isso?'

Kuoto (observando os dois feixes de luz): 'São eles...'

__

I have climbed the highest mountains

I have run through the fields

Only to be with you   
Only to be with you

  
I have run I have crawled   
I have scaled these city walls

These city walls  
Only to be with you   
But I still haven't found   
What I'm looking for   
But I still haven't found   
What I'm looking for   


  
I have kissed honey lips   
Felt the healing in her fingertips   
It burned like fire   
This burning desire   
I have spoke with the tongue of angels   
I have held the hand of a devil   
It was warm in the night   
I was cold as a stone   
But I still haven't found   
What I'm looking for   
But I still haven't found   
What I'm looking for   


  
I believe in the Kingdom Come   
Then all the colors will bleed into one

Bleed into one  
But yes I'm still running.   
You broke the bonds   
You loosened the chains   
You carried the cross   
And my shame   
And my shame   
You know I believed it   
But I still haven't found   
What I'm looking for   
But I still haven't found   
What I'm looking for  


****

N/A: Chega ao final esta enorme história de Sakura e Syaoran!!! Gente, eu não sei da onde eu tiro tanta coisa para escrever, e o pior que não é falta do que fazer! Hehehehe

Sinceramente, espero que tenham gostado dela e podem esperar que já estou trabalhando em Feiticeiros III, mas deve demorar um pouquinho agora. Devo pegar na série novamente depois que finalizar Flor da China e alguns outros fics que já estão em andamento, mas não desanimem! Vocês sabem como eu sou nervosa e mesmo falando que vai demorar logo logo já estará no ar! 

A música que encerra esta fase do fic é "I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For" do U2, adoro eles e acho esta música muito linda!

Agora vamos aos agradecimento:

A Rô que revisou quase todos os últimos capítulos consertando os meu erros e ajudando a melhorar o texto cada vez mais! Alem de ser uma super amiga e uma pessoa única.

A Andy Gramp, minha preciosa amiga que incentivou-me a escrever esta continuação, me ajudando a montar o enredo desta série e que está me ajudando muito a montar de Feiticeiros III.

Quero também prestar uma homenagem a uma pessoa maravilhosa que não está mais entre nós. Minha querida Pritty. As vezes enquanto eu escrevia, pensava nela, no que ela acharia quando lesse estes capítulos. Infelizmente nunca poderei saber, mas a guardo com muito carinho todas as palavras de incentivo que ela me deu enquanto ainda estava escrevendo Feiticeiros I. 

A uma pessoa que com certeza nunca leu meus fics, mas sempre me deu uma luz e conversava comigo horas sobre relações humanas sem desconfiar dos meu verdadeiro propósito que era tentar montar a personalidade dos personagens, minha amiga real a mais de dez anos e futura psicóloga, Mari.

A Champ que criou estes personagens maravilhosos! 

A todos que deixaram reviews e mandaram e-mails! A todos que leram e não deixaram mas tiveram a infinita paciência de acompanhar toda semana mais um dos meus intermináveis capítulos! Gente pensa só, foram 48 capítulos de Feiticeiros!!! Não vou nem contabilizar as páginas! Hehehehe Esta série só existe por causa de vocês, do incentivo que vocês me dão para continuar a escrevê-la. 

Não tenho nem palavras para expressar quantas alegrias esta série me proporcionou! Conheci pessoas maravilhosas e especiais através dela. Incentivei outros incriveis autores a tomar coragem de colocar no papel suas idéias, fazendo assim com que CCS ainda esteja vivo entre nós, fãs!

Gostaria de pedir para que deixem a opinião de vocês sobre esta série. O que acharam? O que gostaram e o que não gostaram? Isso é muito importante para que eu começe a terceira e última fase de Feiticeiros.

Beijos a todos e o meu muito obrigada,

Kath

25/06/2003


End file.
